Quand Noah rencontre Drago , cela fait des étincelles II
by Eileen-Emma Jones
Summary: -" Chez les amérindiens, l'amour se dit :' Tu danses dans mon coeur' " -" danse avec moi, alors "
1. Indication

Résumé de la partie I.

Noah Jones arrive en 6 éme années à l'école de magie Poudlard. Elle noue des liens d'amitiés avec Pansy et Ron mais devient l'ennemie juré de Drago Malefoy.

Les deux nouveaux ennemis de Poudlard s'engagent dans une liaison qui se termine lorsque la demoiselle tombe enceinte.

Pour éviter qu'elle ne quitte Poudlard, Ron décide d'endosser la paternité avec le soutien de ses deux meilleurs amis Harry et Hermione et de sa nouvelle petite-amie Pansy.

Après la guerre Drago essaye de reprendre contact avec Noah mais elle le repousse.

Résumé de la partie II.

L'histoire se passe 8 ans après Poudlard.

Hermione et Harry sont mariés depuis bientôt 5 ans et ils ont fils Matthew qui a 3 ans. Hermione a monté une entreprise de potions qui ravitaille tous les hôpitaux du monde magique ainsi que les infirmeries des écoles. Elle travaille en collaboration avec Severus Rogue. Harry quant à lui, est devenu aurore et a monté les échelons devenant le plus jeune chef de l'histoire.

Ron et Pansy se sont mariés dès leur sortie de Poudlard. Pansy est medicomage à sainte Mangouste et Ron a repris une veille maison d'édition à laquelle il redonner un second souffle. Il a créé un magazine concurrent à la gazette des sorciers, qui rencontre un immense succès.

Blaise et Ginny qui avaient fini par reconnaitre leurs sentiments, s'apprêtaient à se marier. Blaise est un imminent avocat reconnue par ses pères et énormément apprécié. A la fin de ses études de droit magique, il ouvrit un cabinet en collaboration avec Noah. Le « Jones and Zabini » était devenus le cabinet de référence pour les affaires compliquées, voir même désespérée. Ginny est devenus medicomage pour enfant.

Noah est devenus l'avocate la plus redoutée du monde sorcier. Les journaux la surnomment « le détraqueur des tribunaux » à cause de son attitude mordante, de son insolence envers le Ministère et le ministre et surtout pour ses plaidoiries à couper le souffle. Après la fin de ses études de droit, elle ouvrit un cabinet en plein Londres moldu contre l'avis du Ministère de la magie, qui l'obligea à mettre en place de nombreux sorts éloignant les moldus. Placer son cabinet à Londres, lui permettait de rester dans son appartement et d'inscrire sa fille dans une école moldu en attendant d'intégrer Poudlard malgré les protestations du ministre.

Drago quitta l'Angleterre juste après sa sortie de Poudlard. Il travaille dans la section de régulation des échanges internationaux de marchandises magiques du Ministère de la Magie américain. Il fait voter des lois concernant l'autorisation d'entrée ou de sortie de certains produits jugés trop dangereux. Après des années à travailler pour les américains, il décide de retourner en Angleterre auprès de ses parents et de ses amis dont il n'a de nouvelles qu'à travers son meilleur ami Blaise.


	2. Chapitre 1

8 ans que Poudlard était fini... En 8 ans bien des choses avaient changé dans la vie de Noah et dans celle de ses amis. Tout d'abord, elle n'était plus cette jeune fille de 16 ans, perdue et détruite qui avait débarqué à Poudlard, mais une jeune femme de 26 ans, avocate tellement redoutée par tous qu'on l'a surnommé « le détraqueur des tribunaux », fierté d'un certain Severus Rogue et amie bien aimé d'un groupe d'amis plus qu'improbable. Mais ce que Noah aimait le plus, c'était d'être la maman d'une magnifique petite fille, qui fêtait ses 10 ans.

Pour cette occasion, tout le monde était réuni au Terrier pour l'anniversaire de Venus. Molly qui avait été très choqué par en apprenant que son dernier fils avait mis une fille enceinte, était à présent la grand-mère la plus heureuse du monde. Elle ne pouvait pas résister aux jolies petites bouclettes blondes de sa petite-fille pour le grand malheur de Noah, qui aimerait plus de fermeté de la part de Molly et Arthur mais ne disait rien par reconnaissance. Ils l'avaient énormément aidé lors de ses études en la gardant souvent afin qu'elle puisse réviser calmement. Noah ne pouvait qu'éprouver de la gratitude envers eux face à la manière qu'ils avaient de s'occuper de sa fille.

Une fois de plus, les grands- parents avaient prouvé leur amour en organisant une magnifique fête en l'honneur de Venus… Pour cela, tous ses oncles, tantes,  
cousins/cousines et amis de la famille avaient été réuni. Noah ne pouvait pas être plus reconnaissante envers eux. Venus avait une véritable famille et était entourée de merveilleuses personnes qui donneraient leurs vies pour elle.

La fête battait son plein et le Terrier était remplit de cris d'enfants pour le plus grand plaisir de Molly Weasley, qui trouvait que sa maison manquait de vie après le départ de tous ses enfants. En contraste avec les cris de joies des enfants, ceux des parents sonnaient comme un réel agacement face aux bêtises de leurs progénitures. Surtout que les plus grands influencés les plus petits. Il ne se passait pas un instant sans qu'un objet ne soit cassé ou qu'un petit ne pleure.

-« oh mon amour, ne pleure pas c'est rien, ça va aller mon ange, maman va soigner le petit bobo » essaya Hermione, pour calmé son fils de 3ans  
-« NON, Matthew VEUT PAPA, Matthew VEUT PAS MAMAN » pleurnicha le petit

Hermione souffla brillamment face au comportement de son fils qui venait de tomber. Mais comme d'habitude quand elle avait besoin de son mari, il n'était pas là. Il avait promis de venir, mais comme à son habitude monsieur Potter préféré son travail à sa famille.

-« Ron, tu sais où est Harry Potter ? » demanda une Hermione en colère, tenant son fils en pleure  
-"je ne sais pas Mione… " Répondit Ron  
-"Tu devrais le savoir, tu es son meilleur ami bon sang ! " S'énerva de plus belle Hermione  
-« et toi tu es sa femme et la mère de son enfant… » Répondit Ron, en souriant à Matthew

-« ça va mon bonhomme… Tu ressembles de plus en plus à ton père toi » s'exclama Ron, faisant ainsi rire le petit.

Hermione resta interdite face à son comportement… Elle n'en pouvait plus des absences de celui qu'elle appelait « mari »…

-« tu ne sais vraiment pas où il est ? … Le petit le réclame et je ne sais pas quoi faire» demanda-t-elle doucement

Ron la regarda longuement et remarqua des cernes sous ses yeux. Il lui fit un petit sourire lorsqu'il aperçut Harry au loin.

-« il vient d'arriver regarde »

Hermione se retourna et d'un pas décidé, s'avança vers lui. Après une courte dispute, elle confia Matthew à son père et disparut à la cuisine afin de se calmer. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la cuisine, elle mit un violent coup sur la porte en balançant des insultes à l'encontre de son mari… Un raclement de gorge la fit sortir de ses pensées. Se retournant lentement, elle découvrit Ginny, un verre de vin à la main. Les deux jeunes échangèrent un sourire. La rousse lui brandit une bouteille en tapotant le siège à ses côtés, l'invitant ainsi à venir s'asseoir au près d'elle.

-« Ginny, tu fais quoi ici toute seule ? » demanda Hermione, en se calmant  
-« je cherchais un peu de calme… Il y a trop de bruit au salon et les enfants regardent mon verre avec insistance en croyant que c'est du jus de raison… et toi ? » Répondit Ginny  
-« je viens encore de me disputer avec Harry » Répondit Hermione en se servant un verre  
-« pourquoi ? Il a fait quoi encore ? » Demanda Ginny, intrigué

-« Avant cela n'avait pas trop d'importance qu'il vienne ou pas aux fêtes, mais là, c'est quand même l'anniversaire à sa filleul. En plus, il y a Matthew, j'ai l'impression qu'il me laisse tout le temps seul avec lui, je l'élève seule ce gosse alors que si je m'en souviens bien, c'est lui qui a voulu de se gosse, alors maintenant, je trouve ça normal qu'il m'aide à l'élever et ... Ginny tu m'écoutes ? »

-« oui... enfaite non, je crois qu'avec Blaise s'est bientôt fini » répondit Ginny, le plus naturellement du monde

-« mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? Tout à l'air de bien de passer entre vous » s'étonna Hermione

-« mais tout ce passe bien… C'est juste que… » Commença Ginny

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce. Ginny prit une gorgé de son verre sous le regard interrogateur de son amie.

-« je ne peux pas avoir d'enfants » lâcha la rousse, avec amertume

-« comment ça ? » demanda Hermione

-« Hermione, je suis stérile et quand je le vois avec les enfants, la manière qu'il est heureux avec eux. Je me dis juste qu'il ne doit pas rester avec une fille comme moi. C'est un homme formidable, il mérite bien plus qu'une bonne femme incapable de lui donner un hérité… Ma mère a eu 7 enfants et moi je suis incapable d'un faire qu'un… Je ne suis qu'une moins que rien" confessa Ginny, avant de fondre en larmes

Hermione la prit dans ses bras, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle était mal placée pour comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait à cet instant. Plus les pleures de son amie redoublés plus son étreinte se resserrait. 

-« Ginny je ne sais pas quoi te dire… Arrête de te diminuer de la sorte, tu n'es pas une moins que rien. Ça fait quoi ? Environ 6ans que vous êtes ensembles et je ne pense pas que Blaise est le genre de type à te laisser tomber parce que tu es incapable de lui faire un enfant sachant qu'il beaucoup d'autre moyen pour en avoir. Vous avez discuté sur une possible adoption ? Ou il y les mères porteuses… ma belle ne désespère pas » la réconforta Hermione

-« Il ne le sait pas, je n'ai pas le courage de le lui avouer. J'ai honte de moi, et j'ai mal pour lui. Ça fait des mois qu'il me parle d'enfant » dit Ginny

Hermione lui caressa la joue et la serra encore plus fort. C'est à ce moment-là que Noah entra dans la cuisine et s'interrompit en voyant son amie dans cet état.

-« Ginny ? »interroge Noah  
-« ce n'est rien, tu voulais ? " répondit Ginny  
-« Venus va ouvrir ses cadeaux ... mais tu ne vas p… »  
-« ce n'est rien Noah, je t'assure… On y va, je ne vais pas rater la tête de ma nièce adoré entrain d'ouvrir ses cadeaux » s'empressa de répondre Ginny avant de quitter la pièce.

Noah se retourna vers Hermione l'air de demander des explications, la seule réponse de cette dernière fut un haussement d'épaule et elles quittèrent la cuisine.

Venus était entrain d'ouvrir ses cadeaux sous le regard attendris de ses parents. La petite fille s'émerveillait devant autant de cadeaux et n'arrêtait pas de lâcher des regards à chaque personne présente. Noah ne savait pas comment décrire cette fierté qu'elle ressentait en constatant qu'elle avait réussi à offrir une meilleure vie qu'elle. 

-« WOUAHHH MERCI PAPY SEVY » s'emballa la petite devant tout un équipement de potion

-« ça te plait ? » demanda Severus, heureux de la réaction de sa petite fille.

-« oui papy, on fera des potions ensemble »Répondit Venus, en allant lui faire un énorme câlin.

-« rien ne me ferai plus plaisir, ma petite princesse »

Noah ainsi que le reste des invités, furent touchés de cet échange. Severus Rogue n'était forcément apprécié de tous mais aux yeux de sa petite-fille, il était un véritable héros. Il n'était pas habituel de le voir sourire mais on pouvait voir le bonheur inonder son visage lorsque sa fille et sa petite-fille étaient dans les parages.

Noah et lui avaient réussi au fil des années à construire une solide relation. La jeune femme constata avec un immense bonheur à quel il était un père formidable et un grand-père en or.

Elle s'approcha de lui et se retrouva dans ses bras sous le regard des autres encore assez surpris par l'affection qu'il y avait entre eux.

-« Il n'est pas un peu tôt pour qu'elle commence à faire des potions ? » demanda Noah

-« je te signale qu'elle a du sang Weasley qui coule dans ses veines, il faut si prendre tôt pour contrer la légendaire incompétence des Weasley… Il est hors de question que ma petite-fille devient un cornichon » s'exprima Rogue

-« papa… il n'est pas du tout incompétent » Souffla Noah

-« ça c'est sûr que pour mettre ma fille de 16 ans enceinte et l'emmener se balader dans tout l'Angleterre alors qu'un psychopathe veut sa mort… Là… il est très fort… » Murmura Rogue

Noah leva les yeux au ciel tout en regardant Ron danser avec sa fille.

La soirée touchait à sa fin et les invités s'en allèrent petit à petit. Après avoir aidé Molly à ranger les dégâts causaient par les invités, Noah accompagné de ses amis, retournèrent à Londres afin de coucher Venus et Matthews déjà endormis. Elle récupéra sa fille endormis dans les bras de Ron et alla la mettre au lit suivit de près par Harry qui tenait Matthews.

Déposant sa fille dans son lit, elle s'arrêta une seconde afin de mieux la regarder tout en la changeant. Ses mains caressèrent délicatement ses longs cheveux blonds qui étaient à présent semblable aux siens. La jeune maman s'allongea auprès de sa progéniture en pensant à sa propre mère, qui avait l'habitude de le faire aussi…

-« maman » fit une petite voix

-« oh pardon mon bébé, je t'ai réveillé ? »

-« non… »

La petite se rapprocha d'avantage de sa mère…

-« tu t'es bien amusé mon ange ? » demanda Noah

-« oui maman, c'était trop bien… En plus tonton George et tonton Fred ils m'ont appris quelques sort pour embêter papy Sevy… J'ai adoré »répondit doucement Venus

-« Ah sacré tontons… Rappelle moi de ne plus te laisser seule avec eux »

-« moi je l'ai adore mes tontons… Ils m'apprennent plein de truc qui font crier mamie Molly… En plus tonton George, il m'a laissé donner le biberon à bébé Roxanne parce que je suis une grande fille maintenant » rapporta Venus, d'une manière fière

-« mon bébé est devenu une grande fille maintenant… Merlin le temps passe si vite »

Noah regarda sa fille avec tendresse. Qui l'aurait cru ? Une si jeune personne pouvait représenter autant à ses yeux. Elle avait réussi à fuir l'enfer mais sa plus grande fierté était bien d'avoir su élever cette petite fille et de pouvoir lui donner une meilleure vie. Venus était son plus beau combat mais surtout sa plus belle victoire. Malgré l'instabilité de sa vie, elle n'a pas lâché prise et a repris les armes afin de mener à bien ce défi. Certes ces 5 dernières années n'avaient pas été des plus faciles, entre ses études, les rendez-vous chez le pédiatre, son boulot pour payer toutes les dépenses occasionnées. Mais cela en valait la peine… Elle vit son petit ange lui sourire :

-« bonne nuit maman, je t'aime autant que la mousse au chocolat"

-« bonne nuit mon cœur, moi aussi je t'aime très très très fort » répondit Noah attendrit

-« et moi on ne me dit pas bonne nuit ? »

Noah et Venus rapportèrent leurs attentions vers la voix… Venus sourit de toutes ses dents en tendant une main vers la personne adossé à la porte.

-« ça fait longtemps que tu es là ? » demanda Noah, en se redressant

-« Papa, ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes des mesdames » le gronda Venus

Il lui sourit et vint se placer au côté de Noah,

-« désolé madame, Papa ne fera plus jamais ça ! »

-« Papa sera un gentil garçon alors »

-« bonne nuit mon cœur, je t'aime plus que le pouding » dit Ron avant de déposer un baiser sur le front à sa fille

-« bonne nuit papa, moi je t'aime plus que le moelleux au chocolat et tu sais à quel point j'aime ça »

-« oh oui je sais ma belle, et ça me touche vraiment, aller au lit maintenant »

Ron et Noah regardèrent leur fille s'endormir. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la pièce sur la pointe des pieds, Noah attrapa la main de Ron et le prit dans ses bras.

-« Merci » dit-elle simplement

-« pourquoi » répondit-il, surpris

-« pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi»

-« si c'était à refaire, je n'hésiterai pas… Elle est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé. »

Toute la petite bande était dans le salon en train de papoter lorsque Ron et Noah arrivèrent.

-« Pansy est où ? » demanda Noah

-« Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait faire un truc avant » les informa Ron

-« C'est dommage que Drago n'est pas pu venir aujourd'hui, en 8 ans on l'a vu que 3 ou 4 fois, c'est abusé » dit Ginny

-« il est vraiment occupé vous savez… Mais il m'a dit qu'il pensait revenir ici » fit Blaise

-« pourquoi il reviendrait ? » demanda Ron, avec amertume

-« parce qu'on lui manque » répondit Blaise

Noah resta silencieuse. Depuis 8 ans, elle essayait ne plus penser à lui et avait même réussit à sortir avec d'autres hommes même cela n'avait jamais durée. Les rares fois qu'ils s'étaient revus, l'atmosphère n'était franchement aux retrouvailles… Ils s'évitaient et n'échangeaient que des banalités avant de faire comme si l'autre n'existait pas. Son départ avait été un soulagement pour elle, surtout après ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux après la guerre.

-« il est quand même partie à l'autre bout du monde du jour au lendemain » rappela Harry

-« il ne se sentait pas vraiment à l'aise avec nous… J'avais Ginny, Ron était avec Pansy et toi avec Mione… En plus Noah était centré sur Venus… Il se sentait exclus »

-« Oh Blaise chéri… On sait que c'est ton meilleur pote mais ne le défend pas, il n'a pas d'excuse pour toutes ses absences de ses 8 dernières années » répondit Ginny avant d'embrasser son fiancé

La sonnerie de la porte se fit entendre… Ron alla ouvrir se demandant si c'était sa femme. Tout le monde attendait de voir qui s'était lorsque Pansy entra dans le salon accompagné de Drago. Tout le monde poussa des exclamations de joies à part Noah et Ron qui se regardèrent longuement. Noah tiqua lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle pour lui faire la bise. Il lui tendit un paquet…

-« c'est pour Venus… Je n'ai pas pu arriver plus tôt, désolé » Lança-t-il, en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Le cœur de Noah rata un battement face à cette proximité.

-« Merci » murmura-t-elle, lentement

Il lui lança un regard appuyé avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Noah était véritablement mal à l'aise et ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer des regards.

-« alors… Qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué ? »

-« presque 8 ans de nos vies » lancèrent Harry

-« Oh Potter, je t'ai si manqué ? » demanda Drago

-« ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité Malefoy » rugit Harry

-« les gars, on ne commence pas à se casser la baguette…Ce n'est pas le moment » intervenu Hermione

-« mais… » Commença Harry

-« il n'y a pas de mais Harry Potter » le coupa sa femme

-« ouh la… Nous savons qui porte la culotte chez Potter » taquina Drago

-« un mec qui est incapable de garder une fille plus de 24H, se permet de faire des réflexions sur mon couple » s'énerva Harry

-« qui te dit que je suis incapable de garder une fille plus de 24h ? »

-« oh arrête… Tu vas nous faire croire que tu sais ce que le mot 'couple ' signifie ? » Demanda Ginny

-« évidemment… »

-« Drago Malefoy est en couple… Qui est la malheureuse ? Bizarre que tu ne m'aies rien dit » s'extasia Blaise

Bien malgré elle, Noah sentit son cœur faire un bond dans sa poitrine.

-« Je n'ai pas dit que je le suis… Je sais juste ce que c'est d'aimer une personne contrairement à ce que pense la croyance populaire » répondit Drago, en lançant un regard discret à Noah

Noah sentit les regards de Pansy et Ron sur elle… Elle se contenta de prendre une autre gorgé de son verre en regardant dans le vide.

-« Et qui est la malheureuse ? » redemanda Blaise

-« un fantôme de mon passé… Qui m'a donné trois merveilleux mois » dit-il, un sourire aux lèvres

Tout le monde le regarda étrangement. Il n'était pas coutume d'entendre Drago Malefoy se confier sur ses sentiments. Ils continuèrent à discuter encore un moment. Drago leur raconta sa vie en tant que citoyen américain, il leur parla de son métier et de sa décision de rester définitivement en Angleterre après avoir obtenu une mutation. Blaise fut tellement ému d'entendre la confirmation de cette nouvelle qu'il alla prendre son ami dans les bras sous les rires de leurs amis…

En peu plus tard dans la soirée Noah se trouvait sur le palier de son appartement à dire au revoir à son dernier invité. La jeune femme fit un léger ménage avant de s'écrouler sur son canapé… Poussant un profond soupire, elle regarda l'heure et fut surprise de tout le temps qu'ils avaient passé à parler.

L'alcool avait eu raison d'elle… Elle plongeait petit à petit dans un profond sommeil lorsque la sonnerie la réveilla brusquement. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour réaliser la situation. Elle se dirigea d'un pas titubant vers la porte et fut surprise de voir qui se tenait de l'autre côté.

Il rentra dans l'appartement sans son autorisation…

-« mais vas-y, fait comme chez toi … ne te dérange pas » maugréa Noah, en fermant la porte

Ils se fixèrent longuement, ce qui commençait à déranger la jeune femme. Se regardant dans le miroir, elle constata avec effarement que sa coupe était fichue.

-« tu n'es pas contente de me voir ? »

Elle se reporta lentement son attention sur lui avant de le toisa. Il la répugnait…

-« non »

-« Ce n'est pas très gentil ça… » Rigola-t-il

-« Qu'est-ce –que tu veux Malefoy ? » s'énerva Noah, qui commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

-« Je te veux toi… » Murmura-t-il, en s'approchant d'elle

L'avocate laissa échapper un rire…

\- « tu ne m'aura plus jamais Malefoy… » Dit-elle, en s'approchant de la porte

-« il ne faut jamais dire jamais »

-« dans mon cas, ça sera une exception »

Elle ouvrit la porte et fit un geste de la main l'indiquant ainsi de sortir. Il alla se placer très près d'elle…

-« tu es sur ? » murmura-t-il, au creux de son oreille.

-« et certaine »

Noah se dégagea et lui claqua la porte aux nez. 


	3. Chapter 2

Cela faisait deux semaines que Drago était revenus des Etats-Unis. Il avait pris gout aux sortis presque familiale qu'effectuaient ses amis même si au début il se sentait étrangement de trop dans cette bande qui avait pris ces petites habitudes, telle que l'apéro chez Ron et Pansy le lundi sans les enfants, les dîners improvisés chez Blaise et Ginny et les week-ends, lorsque tout le monde était disponible, ils se faisaient une sortie resto.

Ce samedi soir n'échappait pas à la règle. Toute la petite bande et leurs progénitures allèrent dans un petit restaurant situé sur le chemin de traverse. A leur arrivé, Drago fut surpris de constater que la majorité des serveurs les connaissaient et on leurs attribua leur place habituelle sans même qu'ils ne le demandent. Le serveur ramena une chaise haute pour le petit Matthew Potter, ainsi que du papier magique qui donnait vie aux dessins pour Venus ...

Drago avait du mal à décrocher ses yeux de la petite, il essayait de trouver une quelconque ressemble entre eux mais la petite avait décidément tous pris de sa mère. Elle était incroyablement belle et plutôt vive pour son âge, même si elle ne lui accordait pas la même attention qu'aux autres, il ressentait un immense bonheur à l'avoir auprès de lui. Le jeune homme regardait ses amis s'installer et dut reconnaître qu'ils avaient tous changé. En deux semaines, il s'était habitué à les voir mener leur vie d'adulte.

Blaise et Ginny étaient sur le point de se marier. Blaise stressait et se tuait à la tache dans le but de penser à autre chose tandis Ginny qui avait l'air de plutôt bien gérer ses émotions.

Pansy et cet enfoiré de roux qui lui servait de mari, avaient l'air plus amoureux que jamais. Il pouvait voir dans le regard de son amie tout le bonheur et l'amour que lui procurait Weasley, Pansy était plus rayonnante et épanouie avec lui qu'auparavant. Lors d'une soirée, elle lui avait confié avoir la vie dont elle avait toujours rêvé auprès de lui, rien avoir avec la vie qu'elle aurait eu si Voldemort avait gagné.

Harry et Hermione avaient l'air moins complice qu'auparavant et tout le monde l'avait bien remarqué. Leurs disputes avaient pris le dessus sur leurs mots d'amour. Hermione avait tant à dire sur son mari et tout le monde sentait bien qu'ils s'éloignaient. Drago avait émis l'hypothèse que le boulot de Harry prenait bien trop de place dans leur couple et que la naissance de leur fils avait creusé en peu plus le fossé.

\- « Noah n'est toujours pas là ? » remarqua Ron

\- « non, elle avait un dernier dossier à finir ... On est sur une affaire un peu plus complexe » répondit Blaise qui jouait avec le petit Matthew

\- « mais toi, tu fais quoi ici alors ? » demanda simplement Ron,

\- « Mon futur mari est fatigué, vois-tu… Et il a besoin de repos, tout comme Noah » se plein Ginny

\- « Noah a plutôt besoin d'un homme pour la détendre… Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire » s'exclama Pansy

Tout le monde laissa échapper un rire sauf Drago, qui se contenta de sourire…

\- « elle n'a personne ? » demanda le blond

\- « je ne penses pas… Enfin depuis John, elle ne nous a plus présenté personne » répondit Hermione

Drago fut piqué dans sa curiosité… Elle avait eu donc d'autres aventures depuis lui. Un sentiment de jalousie l'envahi bien malgré lui. L'image de sa Noah dans les bras d'un autre homme, le rendait malade.

\- « John ? C'est qui lui ? » dit-il

\- « son ex petit-ami… Ils sont restés deux ans ensemble mais elle l'a quitté parce qu'il voulait l'épouser et tu connais Noah, l'engagement c'est pas trop son truc » l'informa Ginny

\- « moi, je l'aimais bien John… Il m'emmenait tout le temps faire des manèges. » intervenu Venus

\- « on l'aimait tous ce type » conclus Blaise

\- « mais bon, c'était le choix de Noah, on ne juge pas » s'exclama Ron

\- « mais ces temps si, elle a retrouvé quelqu'un ? » redemanda Drago

Il remarque le regard qu'échangèrent tous ses amis… Et sut qu'il avait été un peu insistant sur ce coup là

\- « pourquoi toutes ses questions monsieur Malefoy ? » se moqua Hermione

\- « on dirait qu'une certaine blonde t'intéresse » continua Blaise

\- « Non c'est juste qu'à Poudlard, c'était une emmerdeuse de première et je me demandais si elle parvenait à trouver un mec avec son sale caractère… Moi intéressé par elle… Plutôt me pendre » Menti Drago

C'est à ce moment-là que Noah apparut et fut surprise de voir le malaise qu'il y avait. Elle tenta un regard vers Ron mais celui-ci n'arrêtait pas de lancer des œillades noires à Malefoy.

\- « Okay… Je vois que l'on s'amuse beaucoup ici… Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? » Demanda la jeune fille, en allant embrasser sa fille.

\- « ce crétin t'a manqué de respect » rugit Ron, en désignant Drago de la tête.

Noah regarda Malefoy de travers mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle s'installa prés de Harry, juste en face de Drago sous le regard taquin de Pansy… La petite bande passa un agréable moment, ponctuer de fou-rire, de vieux souvenir.

Noah ne parvenait pas à se concentrer pleinement sur la conversation, car le crétin infini installait en face d'elle, lui faisait du pied. La jeune femme décida d'entrer dans son jeu et fini par poser un pied contre l'entre jambe de Drago. Celui-ci s'étouffa avec sa gorgé, ce qui fit rire la blonde.

Après avoir réglé ce qu'ils devaient, Drago leur proposa d'aller continuer la soirée chez lui. Noah ne voulait en aucun cas aller chez lui.

\- « Vénus a l'air fatigué, il vaudrait mieux que je rentre la mettre au lit ... » essaya de s'échapper Noah

\- « Aller Noah, pour une fois que Dray nous invite chez lui… Et puis les petits peuvent dormir chez lui… Dray, tu as des chambres non ? » dit Blaise

\- « non sombre idiot, je dors par terre dans mes toilettes ... » répondit Drago

\- « imbécile, je voulais dire que tu as des chambres en plus... »

\- « Elle peut dormir chez moi, cela ne me dérange pas » proposa Drago

Noah et Ron échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Elle ne voulait absolument pas que sa fille dorme chez lui et vu le regard que lui lançait Ron, elle sut qu'il n'en avait pas envie non plus... Cherchant une excuse à toute allure, elle fut tellement ravie de voir un des collègues de Harry débarquer…  
\- « Harry, désolé de te déranger, mais on a besoins de toi pour finaliser la mission de ce soir... » annonça Peter

Harry parut gêné face au regard de sa femme. Il venait à peine de revenir de mission et lui avait promis que la prochaine serait dans au moins deux mois. Il n'avait pas osé lui dire qu'une mission était prévus dans les jours qui viennent.

\- « maintenant ? Mais Peter, je n'ai même pas encore déballé mes affaires... Il n'y a personne d'autre ? » demanda Harry

\- « je crains que non Harry, Hendrix et sa bande ont été localisé, il faut aller les cueillir immédiatement… »

Harry laissa échapper un lourd soupire avant de se retourner vers sa femme qui affichait un visage sombre et fermé. Il ne savait pas l'aborder. Son regard se dirigea vers ses amis qui affichèrent des mines désolées. Soudain madame Potter se leva et attrapa son manteau avec fureur…

\- « ma chérie... je suis désolé, j ... » tenta Harry

\- « comme d'habitude Harry, quand est-ce que tu comptais me le dire ? » s'énerva Hermione en s'habillant

\- « je n'ai pas trouvé le temps de te le dire avant ... »

\- « TU N'AS PAS TROUVE LE TEMPS DE ME LE DIRE ? TU TE FOUS DE MOI ? » s'énerva de plus belle Hermione

\- « donc l'après-midi qu'on a passé ensemble ce n'était pas suffisant ? » répondit Hermione, en habillant son fils

\- « Hermione, je ne savais pas comment te le dire, tu es tellement ... »

\- « tellement quoi ? continus... je t'écoute Harry Potter…Je suis tellement quoi ? » s'énerva Hermione, qui tenait son fils dans les bras

\- « on n'en reparlera plus tard... Cela ne sert à rien de faire un scandale ici ... » coupa cour Harry

\- « faire un scandale ? Tu trouves que vouloir que mon mari me prévienne qu'il s'en va, je ne sais où, risquer encore une fois sa vie c'est faire un scandale ? Je ne veux plus vivre comme une mère célibataire Harry » s'écria une Hermione au bord des larmes

\- « ... »

\- « Harry répond moi quand je te parle ? » supplia Hermione

\- « je ne veux en aucun cas exposer ma vie privée devant tous ses gens Hermione… On en reparlera à mon retour » annonça un Harry en colère, avant de quitter le restaurant, non sans avoir dit au revoir à son fils.

Hermione resta debout au milieu du restaurant, avec son fils dans les bras. Un silence de mort y régnait. Ce fut Noah qui réagit la première, elle alla prendre Hermione dans les bras en lui murmurant un « je suis désolée » pendant que madame Potter fondit en larme. Ron se leva lui aussi pour récupérer le petit Matthew qui commençait lui aussi à pleurer et posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

\- « Ron et Pansy, cela ne vous dérange pas de vous occuper de Venus et Matt ? Moi j'accompagne Mione chez elle... » Annonça Noah

\- « bien sûr, ne t'en fais pas, allez-y, on va bien s'occupe d'eux » répondit Pansy, qui avait un regard désolé pour Hermione

\- « non, allons plutôt chez toi, il risque d'être encore à la maison » murmura faiblement Hermione pour que ce ne soit que Noah qui l'entende

Les deux femmes transplantèrent chez la blonde, laissant le reste de la bande se remettre petit à petit de leurs émotions.

\- « elle a tout à fait raison, il la laisse de plus en plus seule avec le petit » lança Pansy

\- « Pansy, le mieux c'est de ne pas s'en mêler, se sont leurs problèmes et non les nôtres » répondit Ginny

\- « mais il a tout de même déconné, lui cacher qu'il allait en mission tous de même… Il sait bien que Mione a horreur des cachoteries » enchérit Blaise

\- « il n'y a rien de pire que les cachoteries » dit Drago en fixant intensément Ron

Ron ne pris même pas la peine de le regarder. Le cœur de Ginny rata un battement, c'était exactement ce qu'elle faisait à Blaise. Elle lui cachait des éléments important pour leur avenir. Comment dire à l'homme que l'on aime, qu'il ne sera jamais père ?

\- « c'est clair vieux, moi je ne supporte pas que l'on me cache des choses, heureusement que j'ai confiance en ma fiancée et qu'elle ne me ferait jamais ça… n'est-ce pas mon cœur ? » demanda Blaise

Pour toute réponse Ginny lui donna un baiser pour éviter de lui mentir davantage.

\- « bon nous on va y aller, Matt s'endort et il se fait tard... » annonça Ron

\- « Bon moi aussi je suis épuisée, chéri tu viens ou tu restes avec Dray ? » demanda Ginny

\- « Je te suivrais jusqu'au bout du monde mon amour… » répondit Blaise, en se levant

Il la saisit par les hanches, la fit basculer et l'embrassa tendrement

Drago leva les yeux au ciel… Au fond de lui, il enviait son ami.

\- « Il y a des chambres d'hôtel pour ça… » s'exclama Drago

Blaise et Ginny se séparèrent, le sourire aux lèvres

\- « Désolé mec… ça ne te gêne pas de passer la soirée seul ? »

\- « non allez-y… Aimez-vous avant de devenir comme Monsieur et Madame Potter… Je me trouverais bien une fille assez bourrée pour coucher avec moi » répondit Drago, en buvant une gorgé de son verre

\- « très classe Drago… Bonne soirée » répondit Ginny, en lui faisant la bise

\- « Bonne soirée et ne faites pas trop de folie cette nuit… » s'exclama Drago

Blaise lui fit un clin d'œil en saluant son ami… sous le regard exaspéré de sa future femme.

Drago se retrouva seul et pour une fois dans sa vie, il ressentit une véritable solitude. Peut-être qu'il aurait dut être plus sérieux avec ses anciennes conquêtes. Il aurait une personne à ses côtés au lieu de son verre de Whiskey… Le jeune homme enviait ses amis car ils avaient tous quelqu'un sur qui se reposer, avec qui partager de longue nuit froide. Alors que lui était toujours seul, sa vie amoureuse ne se résumait qu'aller d'écervelés à écervelés. Aucune fille ne trouvait grâce à ses yeux, il pouvait avoir toute les filles qu'il voulait mais pas celle qu'il aimait. En 8 ans, il n'avait pas arrêté de penser à elle…

Chez Noah, l'ambiance n'était pas vraiment joyeuse. Hermione s'était endormi après plus de 3 heures de pleures et de cris. Elle avait tous expliqué à la blonde… son désarroi, son agacement…

Elle lui fit même la confessions d'avoir plusieurs fois pensé au divorce, mais avait abandonné cette idée pour le bien de son fils.

Noah devait s'avouer qu'elle ne voulait vraiment pas que ses amis se séparent. Un choix impossible serai obligée de se faire. Elle cherchait dans sa mémoire à qu'elle moment ça c'était dégradé entre eux, tout avait l'air de bien se passer entre eux, certes ils ne se montraient plus beaucoup de signe d'affection, mais elle avait mis ça sur le compte de la naissance de Matthew ainsi que de leurs emplois du temps bien remplis.

Elle fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Ron. Il prit place à ses côtés.

\- « elle va bien ? » Tenta Ron,

\- « non ... et cela depuis un bon moment déjà... » Murmura Noah

Ron souffla bruyamment en s'enfonçant d'avantage dans le canapé…

\- « je suis sensé réagir comment moi ? Ils sont tous les deux mes meilleurs amis, c'est un choix impossible » se plaignit Ron, qui avait mis sa tête dans ses mains

\- « personne ne te demande de faire un choix, contente toi juste d'être impartial, d'être présent pour eux d'eux, de la même manière soutient les. Si l'un à besoins de toi, occupe-toi de lui et après fait de même avec l'autre » répondit Noah, en le prenant dans ses bras

\- « c'est facile à dire... Mais je me sens pris au piège. »

Noah soupira à son tour. Personne n'était prêt à subir cette situation.

Mais il y avait autre chose qui tracassé la jeune femme…

\- « Depuis quand elle est enceinte ? » demanda soudainement Noah

Ron sursauta, et regarda celle qui considéré comme une sœur. Comment avez-t-elle su

\- « comment ? attend ne me dis pas que tu as utilisé l'Occlumencie sur moi ? » demanda Ron légèrement en colère

\- « Non, tu sais bien que ne pourrais jamais faire ça… à toi ni aux autres d'ailleurs. Je sais me contrôler pour qui tu me prend » s'énerva à son tour Noah

\- « Désolé ... » répondit Ron, en s'adoucissent

Noah le regarda. Il était devenu un très bel homme et avait dut murir rapidement à cause des responsabilités qu'il avait endossé. Elle ne savait pas comment le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait pour elle. Il était la meilleure rencontre de sa vie et ces 8 dernières années, ils s'étaient incroyablement rapprochés et avaient noué une relation fusionnelle, qui avait causé de petit problème entre Pansy et elle.

\- « elle n'a pas touché à une goutte d'alcool et cela fait un moment qu'elle n'en boit plus et puis, elle a pris de la poitrine » énuméra Noah

Ron lui sourit…

\- « elle me l'a annoncé il y a une semaine... on comptait vous l'annoncer demain chez mes parents... surprise » déclara Ron

Noah le pris dans bras et le félicita pour cette merveilleuse nouvelle.

\- « félicitation Ron, alors tu te sens comment ? » demanda Noah

\- « je ne sais pas, j'ai encore du mal à m'imaginer, je vais avoir un bébé... » dit-il avec un magnifique sourire

Noah afficha un petit sourire triste, Ron compris son lapsus… Il lui prit la main

\- « Rien ne pourra changer les sentiments que j'ai pour Venus, elle est et sera toujours ma fille... » la rassura Ron

\- « mais... c'est différent tous de même, il sera ton enfant bio… »

\- « ne dit pas des bêtises, je n'ai jamais vu Venus autrement que ma propre fille, pour moi elle est ma fille biologique. Je l'ai mise au monde, je l'ai élevé et donné tout l'amour qui était en ma possession. Je ne te l'ai peut-être pas faite mais cette petite est tout ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde et cet enfant n'y changera rien, il ne pourra jamais la remplacer, tu m'entends ? » intervenu Ron

Noah le prit dans ses bras, rassuré plus que jamais. Qu'est-ce qu'elle l'aimait. Il avait toujours été là pour elle au détriment de sa vie personnelle. Elle ne le remerciera jamais assez. Personne n'avait jamais fait un truc pareil pour elle. Endosser un enfant sans que personne ne lui demande et lui fournir la meilleure éducation n'était donné à tous les hommes. Il était le plus courageux et mérité amplement d'être dans la maison des rouges et or. En outre, sa présence l'avait permis de mieux se reconstruire...

\- « Merci de mon cœur d'avoir toujours était là pour moi, de t'être occupé de moi comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait... Je ne saurais jamais comment te remercier... » lui dit Noah, avec une voix remplis d'émotions

\- « si c'était à refaire, je le referai sans hésitation ma belle. Tu ne le sais pas mais te rencontrer m'a permis de me dissocier d'Harry et Hermione. Avec toi, je me suis sentit enfin moi, je n'étais plus dans l'ombre de quelqu'un et enfin une personne me prêtait attention… Cette personne c'est toi… Et puis, Venus m'a permis d'acquérir une maturité que beaucoup me reprochait de ne pas avoir. C'est moi qui devrait te remercier de m'avoir permis d'être qui je suis vraiment sans me comparer à Harry ou même me rabaisser. » lui dit-il, aussi ému qu'elle

Noah laissa couler quelques larmes que Ron essuya et la serra tout contre elle.

\- « Si tu savais à quel point tu m'as sauvé par ta simple présence et à quel point tu continus encore à le faire. Je t'aime tellement, je remercie Merlin de t'avoir mis sur mon chemin... » murmura la jeune femme

\- « Je t'aime aussi »

Ils restèrent l'un contre l'autre dans le silence le plus complet.


	4. Chapter 3

Deux semaines plus tard, la situation entre Harry et Hermione ne s'était pas arrangée. Harry, qui était rentré de mission depuis déjà une semaine, n'avait pas pris la peine de rentrer chez lui et s'était donc réfugié chez son ami Ron. Cette situation était très gênante pour se dernière qui avait l'impression d'être pris au piège, il ne pouvait pas demander à Harry de rentrer chez lui mais ressentait tous de même de la culpabilité vis-à-vis d'Hermione.

De plus, il avait beaucoup à faire entre s'occupé de sa femme qui commençait à avoir des sautes d'humeur, l'exportation de son journal à l'international qui nécessitait un boulot pas possible, son rôle de père qui lui tenait à cœur étant donné qu'il n'habitait avec sa fille qu'une semaine sur deux, donc il se réservait du temps pour elle. Et plus récemment, en plus de ses problèmes, il était devenu le médiateur de ses deux meilleurs amis... Il était épuisé et cela commencé à se voir.

Il se leva comme chaque matin, se prépara de son habituel costume de travail puis se dirigea vers le salon où l'attendait un bon petit déjeuner... Il alla embrasser sa femme et se servit un bon café ...

\- « tu es bien silencieux mon amour... » lui fit remarquer sa femme

\- « je suis épuisé ces temps si ... ce n'est rien » répondit-il, en lui souriant

\- « tu travailles trop, prend quelques jours de congé... reposes toi, tu vas finir par être malade » s'inquiéta Pansy

\- « je ne peux pas, on s'exporte à l'international et cela nécessite un boulot de malade »

\- « oui je sais ça... mais tu po... »

Ron l'embrassa tendrement. Elle lui mit une tape sur l'épaule mais affichait un énorme sourire. Ils se dévoraient des yeux, c'est à ce moment précis qu'Harry apparut dans la cuisine, il se racla la gorge et vint s'asseoir lourdement en face d'eux. Il se servit du café sans pour autant adresser une parole à ses hôtes, ce qui agaça légèrement Ron et mit mal à l'aise Pansy.

\- « Bonjour Harry » lui lança Pansy, pour engager la conversation

\- « Bonjour » fut sa seule réponse

Ron et Pansy échangèrent un regard, puis Pansy se leva…

\- « Bon moi je vais aller réveiller la petite puce et l'accompagner à l'école » annonça-t-elle

\- « Non, laisse je vais y aller, il ne faut pas que tu te fatigues... tu dois te reposer » répondit Ron

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel. Après qu'elle lui avait annoncé la bonne nouvelle, ils s'étaient précipités chez le médicomage afin de savoir si tous ce passé bien. Elle avait finalement passé le cap dangereux des 3 mois… Mais cela ne rassurait pas du tout Ron qui était au petit soin avec elle.

\- « Ronald Weasley, je suis enceinte pas mourante, j'ai encore le droit de vouloir m'occuper de ma belle-fille et en plus tu dois y aller dans peu de temps » répliqua Pansy

Elle l'embrassa avant qu'il ne réponde sous le regard blasé d'Harry.

\- « Bonne journée mon amour » rajouta-t-elle en souriant

\- « merci toi aussi mais promet moi de ne pas trop te fatiguer... et s'il y a un moindre problème, tu m'envoies un hibou et je débarque dans la minute » répondit Ron

\- « oui, je sais tout ça monsieur Weasley, ne vous inquiétez pas... bonne journée à toi aussi Harry »

Harry lui fit un simple signe de tête et elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Venus... Ron la regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette femme...

\- « Vous êtes exaspérant… » dit Harry

Ron rapporta son attention sur son ami. Il observa son air épuisé, ses cheveux étaient plus en bataille que jamais et sous ses yeux se tenaient deux grosses valises qui lui donnaient un gros coup de vieux... Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Ron souffla face à l'image plus que déplorable de son ami. Depuis qu'il était venus se réfugier chez lui, il refusait d'aborder le sujet « Hermione » et se contentait de fuir lorsque des rassemblements avec les autres étaient organisés. Il était constamment sur les nerfs et prenait tous au premier degré, ce qui commençait sérieusement à agacer Ron, surtout qu'il voyait que cette situation détruisait Hermione.

\- « si tu pouvais éviter de me regarder comme ça... j'ai l'impression d'être une merde » renchérit Harry sur les nerfs

\- « mais tu es une merde Harry... une merde de ne pas partir t'excuser auprès de ta femme, une merde de lui cacher des choses aussi importantes sachant parfaitement qu'elle a horreur de ça. Tu es revenu depuis une semaine et tu n'as même pas dénié aller voir ton propre fils Harry… une semaine… Mais merde Harry, vous avez un fils ensemble, il n'a pas besoin d'être pris au milieu de tout ça. Si tu ne veux pas la voir, je peux très bien aller chercher le petit et le ramener ici… Tu es son père… Et il a besoin de toi. Il te cherche et ça nous fend tous le cœur de voir l'incapacité qu'a Hermione à lui expliquer où tu es… Merde Harry, tu as une famille alors bat toi pour elle. »

Ron avait dit sa d'une traite tout en s'habillant. Le jeune homme s'en alla sans même laisser à Harry le temps de lui répondre ...  
Harry resta silencieux en regardant la porte qui venait de claquer sous la colère de son ami. Un sentiment désagréable lui lacérait les entrailles… Il se sentait coupable envers ses propres décisions, envers son propres fils… Il avait privilégié sa carrière à l'éducation de son fils et sa femme lui faisait payer ce manquement. Des larmes silencieuses d'écoulèrent lentement sur son visage. Il n'était finalement pas le père qu'il aurait voulu être.

Soudain, il sentit une main presser son épaule.

\- « Il a raison, je fous tout en l'air » souffla t'il

Pansy s'installa à ses côtés et le prit dans ses bras.

\- « il n'est jamais trop tard. Tu peux encore te rattraper »

\- « Je me rends compte que je suis incapable de prendre soin d'elle… C'est elle qui prenait soin de moi à Poudlard, sans elle je serais un homme mort à cet instant… » reconnu Harry

\- « Harry, tu n'as pas besoin de lui sauver la vie, tu dois juste être là quand elle en a besoin… Rien est facile en amour mais si vous commencez à vous comporter comme des ennemis et non des partenaires, ça risque de s'aggraver… »

\- « mais comment je fais pour être présent pour elle ? J'ai tellement pris l'habitude de vivre pour ma survis que j'ai fini par ne pas apprendre comment véritablement vivre… Comment être heureux et comment savourer l'instant présent. »

\- « tu veux que je te donne un conseille ? Pour savourer l'instant présent oublie ton passé, détache-toi de lui… Tu n'arriveras jamais à la rendre heureuse si tu continues à vouloir sauver le monde… Tu as sacrifié presque 18 ans de ta vie pour le bonheur et la liberté des autres, mais il est temps de baisser les armes et de laisser les autres continuer cette bataille. Tu n'as plus rien à prouver… Merde tu es Harry Potter quand même »

Harry laissa échapper un rire…

\- « J'ai peur de ne plus la faire rêver… » avoua-t-il, lentement

\- « comment ça ? »

\- « on a toujours connu une vie mouvementé ensemble, depuis notre rencontre on a vécu des aventures qui ont renforcé notre amitié et même nos sentiments... J'ai peur que maintenant elle ne me voit plus comme le Harry courageux mais comme un homme tout à fait banal… Ma plus grande crainte est de voir l'admiration et la fierté déserter ses yeux lorsqu'elle me regardera… J'ai peur de perdre notre passé »

\- « Tu crois vraiment qu'elle pourra oublier tous vos moments qui ont bien failli lui couter la vie ? Il y a des choses impossibles à oublier dans la vie et encore moins tous les moments partagés avec l'homme de sa vie… A ses yeux, tu seras toujours le Harry qui a rendu sa scolarité mouvementé… Tous ses souvenirs de Poudlard, la renverront toujours vers toi et ton légendaire courage. Elle ne pourra jamais t'oublier même lorsque tu auras 90 ans et que tu seras incapable de bouger… »

Harry regarda avec insistance la femme de son meilleur ami. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'un jour Pansy arriverait à le rassurer de la sorte. Ron avait bien de la chance.

\- « merci beaucoup Pansy… Je ne te remercierais jamais assez de m'avoir écouté et rassuré… merci du fond du cœur »

\- « oh ce n'est rien Harry, tu es en quelques sorte mon beau-frère mais avant tout mon ami. Avec les autres, on forme une famille »

\- « Je refuse de faire partie de la famille de cet idiot de Malefoy… Mais je suis ravie de faire partie de la tienne » lui dit-il, en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- « personne ne veux de celui-là… Donc tu te portes volontaire pour du babysitting ? »

\- « je t'aime bien mais garder un autre Weasley, non merci… Venus m'a trop traumatisé, mes sourcils ont mis du temps à repousser »

Pansy éclata de rire en se remémorant se souvenir… Lorsqu'elle avait 3 ans, Venus avait profité d'un moment d'assoupissement d'Harry qui la gardait, pour lui appliquer de la cire sur le visage…

Hermione se trouvait dans son bureau et travaillait sur l'élaboration d'une nouvelle potion... Cela l'aidait à ne pas penser à son crétin de mari, il n'avait même pas pris la peine de rentrer chez eux et avait fait le lâche en s'enfuyant chez Ron. Mais ce qu'il la faisait le plus mal, c'était que ce crétin n'avait même pas demandé des nouvelles de son fils. Quel père s'en va risquer sa vie pendant une semaine et revient sans même venir rendre visite à son fils sous prétexte que lui et la mère sont en froid ?

Elle en avait pleuré des nuits entières en se disant qu'il avait donc aussi peu de considération pour la famille qu'ils avaient construit ensemble... il la décevait énormément.

Ils avaient fondé une famille précipitamment sans prendre en compte leurs deux boulots. Hermione était tombée enceinte à l'âge de 23 ans pendant ses études. Elle ne voulait pas d'un enfant aussi tôt mais Harry avait tellement insisté et lui avait promis qu'ils s'en sortiraient très bien tous les deux… Ensemble, qu'ils allaient prendre soin de cet enfant inattendu alors pour lui, elle avait consenti à garder cet enfant. Harry avait été au petit soin avec elle, mais sa première mission avait coïncidé avec la naissance de Matthews. La jeune femme avait donc accueilli leur enfant seule. Un événement qu'elle avait du mal à lui pardonner.

Harry était l'amour de sa vie, mais depuis un bon moment déjà elle avait l'affreuse impression qu'ils s'éloignaient de plus en plus. Auprès de lui, elle allait de cris de nerfs à crise nerf et de pleure en pleure. Rien n'était plus comme avant, et cela lui faisait peur.

Il était son meilleur ami depuis tant d'année, elle ne pouvait pas le perdre même si ses sentiments pour lui commençaient sérieusement à être mis à mal.

\- « Hermione... ton rendez-vous de 10 heures est là ... » Lui annonça sa secrétaire Catherine  
\- « Dites-lui de m'attendre dans mon autre bureau, j'arrive dans un instant » dit-elle en essuyant ses larmes

Hermione se regarda dans la glace et lancer un sort permettant d'effacer toute les traces de son mascara abimé. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers son autre bureau d'un pas mécanique sous le regard inquiet de sa secrétaire. Lorsqu'elle rentra dans la pièce, une jeune fille se leva pour venir à sa rencontre. Hermione s'efforça à lui sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas.

\- « bonjour, Robyn Watson » se présenta-t-elle avec un aimable sourire

\- « enchanté, Hermione Potter » lui rendant son sourire

Ladite Robyn ouvrit grand les yeux ... Hermione souffla d'agacement face à la réaction de cette gamine.

\- « Potter comme... »

\- « oui comme Harry Potter ... je suis sa femme » s'empressa-t-elle de répondre froidement

Robyn n'insista pas plus et rangea son enthousiasme, voyant que son entretien d'embauche risquait de tourner à son désavantage...

Hermione s'obligea à se détendre un peu et observa d'avantage la personne assise en face d'elle. Une métisse abordant une jolie coupe à la garçonne qui lui allait à merveille. On pouvait lire en elle une confiance et une assurance qui intriguait madame Potter.

\- « Excusez-moi, si je vous ai paru désagréable, je suis un peu fatigué » s'excusa Hermione, en souriant nerveusement

Robyn lui sourit à son tour…

\- « je comprends parfaitement, je n'avais pas à agir aussi familièrement avec vous madame »

Hermione laissa échapper un rire

\- « oh je vous en prie ne m'appelez pas 'madame', vous devez avoir quoi ? 22 ans à tous casser » s'exclama Hermione

\- « j'en ai 19 ans… »

\- « Oh Merlin… Je me fais vieille avec mes quasi 27 ans »

\- « vous êtes encore très séduisante… » lui dit Robyn, avec un sourire charmeur

Hermione rougit bien malgré elle et décida de rejeter un œil au CV de la demoiselle, afin de chasser sa gêne. Elle n'avait pourtant pas à l'être mais quelque chose d'étrangement attirant se dégageait d'elle.

Après environ 30 min d'entretien, Hermione fut très impressionné par les qualifications de la jeune femme. Elle était sortie majeur de sa promotion à Poudlard i ans maintenant et cherchait un stage pour avoir une idée plus précise du métier de potioniste. Severus Rogue l'avait vigoureusement recommandé dans une lettre qui ne quittait pas son dossier.

\- « Si on avait été dans la même promotion, je pense que l'on aurait été très amie… Vous avez pris exactement les mêmes options que moi »

\- « j'ai toujours aimé apprendre, afin que les gens oublient mon côté ' sang-impur' et me considèrent comme digne d'étudier la magie »

Hermione la regarda surprise… Elle avait m'impression de se voir à l'âge de 19 ans, ce qui accentua son choix de l'embaucher.

\- « je vous comprends parfaitement… J'étais habité par ce même désir et j'ai subi des insultes vis-à-vis de mon sang »

\- « sang de bourbes… » murmura tristement Robyn

\- « sang de bourbes »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent intensément avant de se sourire timidement. Hermione lisait dans ses yeux une insouciance qui l'avait quitté depuis longtemps. Elle était pressée de travailler avec elle.

\- « Et bien Miss Watson, je vous dis à demain pour votre première journée au sein de notre entreprise » dit Hermione en se levant

Robyn afficha un énorme sourire et serra vigoureusement la main de sa nouvelle patronne. Après son départ, Hermione resta debout fixant le vide. Ses pensées la submergèrent instantanément. Elle s'écroula lourdement sur son fauteuil et laissa perler quelques larmes.

Noah et Blaise étaient au Ministère, plus précisément au département de justice. Ils étaient là pour défendre un important client. Le fils du tsar Russe accusé d'être à l'origine de l'assassinat du fils du ministre de la magie norvégien. Afin d'éviter une condamnation sans jugement en Norvège et pour éviter de tacher la réputation de son pays d'origine, le jeune russe s'était exilé en Angleterre et avait exigé d'être défendu par le cabinet « Jones & Zabini ». Cela va s'en dire que cette affaire était au centre de tous les médias depuis maintenant près d'un an. Les Maîtres Jones et Zabini avaient consacré la majeure partie de leur temps sur cette affaire, ils avaient engagé plusieurs aurores afin de recueillir des informations permettant d'innocenter Sergej Shwarvosky d'un meurtre qu'il n'avait pas commis.

Tous leurs efforts allaient enfin payer. Le ministre s'était levé et était prêt à rendre le verdict. L'accusé regardait ses avocats avec inquiétude mais fut soulagé de constater qu'ils affichaient des airs confiant.

\- « Monsieur Sergej Alekender Shwarvosky, vous êtes accusé du meurtre de monsieur Marius Mikkel Kristoffer, quel est le verdict des jurés ? » demanda le Ministre

Blaise attrapa discrètement la main de Noah... Un vieil homme se plaça devant l'accusé et se retourna vers l'assemblé

\- « Après 3 heures de délibération, nous les jurés, nous déclarons l'accusé non coupable »

Blaise et Noah poussèrent un léger soupir de soulagement ainsi que leur client. Des cris de protestations se firent entendre mélanger à des cris de joie. Mr Shwarvosky alla remercier ses deux avocats avant de rejoindre sa famille.

Noah et Blaise sortirent de la salle de jugement et furent assaillit par une vingtaine de journalistes, après certains débordement l'audience les avait été interdit. Les deux avocats essayaient de se frayer un chemin parmi toute cette foule mais le combat était rude.

Alors pour couper court à cette émeute, ils accordèrent une interview improvisée au plus grand bonheur des journalistes.

\- « Maitre Jones, Maitre Zabini, pourquoi avoir voulu défendre votre client alors que tout le monde le croyait coupable » demanda une jeune femme travaillant pour la Gazette des Sorciers

\- « eh bien, faut croire que nous aimons les cas désespérés » répondit Blaise

\- « de plus, notre client a été victime d'une horrible machination. La femme de monsieur Kristoffer l'a assassiné froidement après avoir découverte que ce dernier entretenait une relation amoureuse avec notre client » ajouta Noah éblouit par les flashes des photographes

\- « comment avez-vous découvert tous ceci ? » demanda un autre journaliste

\- « Je laisse Maitre Zabini répondre à cette question » dit Noah avant de partir

Noah alla dans son bureau récupérer une pile de lettre qui avaient été posé sur son bureau il y a quelques jours de cela. D'une démarche déterminée, elle se dirigea ensuite vers le département des Echanges Magiques entre Nations. En passant devant plusieurs bureaux, beaucoup de ses connaissances professionnelles la félicitèrent pour cette énième victoire.

« Drago Malefoy » … La jeune femme sentit son cœur bondir violemment dans sa poitrine. Elle était pourtant si motivée à lui parler mais maintenant, devant son bureau, tous son courage l'avait quitté… Une confrontation entre eux était peut-être trop tôt.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle poussa la porte… Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, le jeune homme referma son dossier et se leva.

Un silence gênant s'installa entre eux…

\- « j'ai appris que tu avais gagné ton affaire… Mes félicitations »

Noah lui balança la pile sur son bureau…

\- « c'est quoi ça ? »

Le cœur de Drago s'emballa à son tour lorsqu'il reconnut les fameuses lettres contenant tous les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Elle les avait finalement reçues… Son annulation précipitée au près du service des courriers n'avait pas été pris en compte. Il avala difficilement sa salive et se promis de ne plus toucher à une goutte de Whiskey pur feu.

\- « Malefoy, je t'ai posé une question » s'agaça Noah

\- « des lettres »

\- « oui merci, j'avais bien remarqué. Que signifie tous ses conneries ? »

\- « ce ne sont pas des conneries Noah… Ce sont tous les sentiments que je ressens pour toi »

\- « Malefoy… Pourquoi m'envoyer ça maintenant ? 8 ans après » demanda Noah, une colère grandissante

\- « je n'ai pas eu le courage avant… »

\- « Et tu t'attends à quoi maintenant ? Que je tombe dans tes bras et oublie tous ce que tu m'as fait ? »

Drago souffla bruyamment en s'asseyant dans son fauteuil… Bien évidemment qu'il espérait cela… C'est fou à quel point lorsqu'on est bourré, les idées nous semblent plus claires et réalisable.

\- « non bien sûr que non… Je me suis dit que peut-être, ça t'aiderait à me pardonner si tu savais dans quel état d'esprit j'étais à ce moment-là »

\- « Malefoy, 8 ans ont passé… 8 ans… Je suis passée à autre chose et tu ferais mieux d'en faire autant. Tu n'étais pas le premier mec de ma vie, tu n'es pas la seule personne dans ce monde à m'avoir blessé et trahi, arrête de croire que ma vie se résume qu'à toi et à ta trahison d'il y a 8ans… Laisse tomber le passé… Ce passé »

\- « je ne veux pas laisser le passé… »

\- « mais tu veux quoi à la fin ? » s'écria Noah

Drago se leva précipitamment ce qui provoqua un mouvement de recul de la part de l'avocate…

\- « Je te veux toi… je veux réaliser mon rêve de te rendre heureuse et amoureuse de moi… Je veux te prouver que je ne suis pas le dernier des enfoirés… Je te veux toi et le bonheur que tu peux m'apporter… C'est si, difficile à comprendre ? »

\- « mais il y a un problème… »

\- « lequel ? »

\- « je ne veux plus de toi… Tu as eu ta chance Malefoy et tu l'as gâché en me trompant avec la première pétasse venus… »

\- « Noah, j'ai changé »

\- « C'est exactement ce que tu m'avais dit et je t'ai cru jusqu'à ce que je te retrouve dans les toilettes avec une autre »

\- « tu vas me faire payer cette erreur longtemps ? »

La jeune femme le regarda sans dire un mot…

\- « Décidément tu ne comprends rien… Je t'ai fait confiance en te permettant de revenir dans ma vie après que tu m'aies abandonné de la pire des manières mais toi, tu m'as trompé… »

\- « je sais que j'ai merdé mais je te demande juste de me pardonner… »

\- « Comment veux-tu que je te laisse une autre chance si tu n'arrêtes pas de me rappeler ton erreur ? J'ai appris à vivre sans toi, tu ne peux pas te ramener et me demander de t'introduire à nouveau dans ma vie »

\- « je vois bien qu'avec moi tu es différente. Je veux juste que tu me traites comme les autres »

Noah le regarda…

\- « je ne pourrais jamais te traiter comme les autres »

\- « mais pourquoi ? »

\- « les autres ne m'ont pas fait un enfant… On a un passé qui nous empêchera d'être ami. Malefoy, on s'est aimé d'une manière qui dépasse celle des autres. On ne peut pas être juste ami »

Drago resta silencieux face aux paroles de celle qu'il aimait. Elle avait changé physiquement et mentalement. Elle n'était plus aussi mince qu'à Poudlard mais avait pris des formes qui lui allait à merveille. Sa longue crinière blonde avait laissé place à un carré qui lui donnait une allure beaucoup plus adulte.

\- « On peut quand même essayer… Tu es bien resté en contact avec ton ex… John ou je ne sais pas quoi »

Il l'a vit lever les yeux au ciel et se diriger vers la porte. En deux trois mouvement, il lui saisit le bras mais elle le repoussa en le giflant.

\- « John a toujours été honnête avec moi et il m'a aidé à me réconcilier avec l'amour, donc oui, avec lui on a gardé de bons rapports parce qu'on s'est quitter en bon terme »

\- « pourtant tu as refusé de l'épouser, c'est que tu ne devais pas l'aimer tant que ça ou alors c'est lui finalement qui a remarqué à quel point il faisait une erreur en te fréquentant… »

Noah ne fit aucun commentaire et quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

Drago frappa violemment la porte en se traitant d'imbécile.


	5. Chapter 4

Le soir du procès, toute la petite bande mise, à part monsieur et madame Potter s'était réuni chez Blaise et Ginny. C'était une occasion de plus pour se réunir et ils avaient trouvé comme excuse « la énième victoire des deux brillants avocats ». Venus avait donc élu domicile chez son grand-père maternel. 

L'appartement de Blaise et Ginny avait une cuisine ouverte sur le salon, ce qui facilitait les échanges entre ceux qui était dans le salon et Ginny qui s'affairait en cuisine. La conversation était tournée sur le couple Potter qui avait décidé d'avoir une grande conversation concernant leur histoire. Chacun faisait des pronostics sur le déroulement de la rencontre et Ron constata être le seul à voir une issue positive de cette situation.

\- « Au faite Noah, ma mère m'a fait une scène parce qu'elle estime qu'elle ne voit pas assez sa petite fille » s'exclama Ron, posant les verres sur la table

Noah fronça des sourcils… 

\- « mais elle l'a eue le week-end dernier non ? » demanda Noah, mettant le pain sur la table

\- « oui ... c'est ce que je lui ai dit et aussi que Rogue a le droit de la voir mais tu connais ma mère » répondit Ron

\- « Elle voulait Venus ce soir ? » demanda Ginny

\- « oh que oui, mais comme il y a les enfants de Fleur et Bill ainsi que ceux de Charlie, je ne voulais pas la charger d'avantage… Surtout que Venus voulait tester son équipement de potion avec Rogue » répondit Ron

\- « Préviens tes parents que ce week-end, c'est mon père qui l'a » annonça Noah

\- « Oh non, moi je ne dis rien. J'ai cru qu'ils allaient me tuer tout à l'heure » dit Ron

\- « Ginny, dis-leur alors » s'exclama Noah

\- « j'aime ma nièce adoré mais je ne veux pas mourir pour autant, envoyez Pansy » répondit la rousse

\- « pourquoi moi ? » s'offusqua Pansy

\- « tu es enceinte ma chère… et elle ne pourra rien te faire à toi » lui dit Blaise

Pansy regarda tous ses amis avec un air dépité avant de souffler bruyamment

\- « bon d'accord, je leur dirais »

\- « merci merci merci… Pans' tu es la meilleure » lui dit Noah, en déposant un gros bisou sur sa joue

\- « normal, ma femme c'est la meilleure » se venta Ron, en embrassant sa femme

Drago écoutait la conversation d'une oreille, buvant son verre de Whisky pur feu et regardant ses amis s'affairer à mettre la table.

\- « surtout, ne nous aide pas » s'exclama Blaise à l'adresse de Drago

Celui-ci leva son verre en direction de son ami…

\- « je suis un roi, que veux-tu »

\- « le roi des emmerdeurs, oui… Va plutôt chercher la carafe d'eau au lieu de raconter des conneries » répondit Noah

Des rires moqueurs se firent entendre. Drago appuya un regard remplis de reproche à la blonde avant de se lever.

\- « Je me demandais, Weasley ce n'est pas ta mère qui s'occupe de la petite pendant la journée ? » demanda Drago, intrigué

Ron et Noah se regardèrent

\- « non ... » répondit simplement Ron

\- « mais elle est où alors pendant la journée ? chez Rogue ? » continua Drago

\- « vieux tu as loupé plein de choses ... Venus est inscrite dans une école moldu en attendant d'intégrer Poudlard » répondit Blaise

Drago ouvrit grand ses yeux devant une telle absurdité... Comment ce faisait-il que Venus fréquente les moldus alors qu'il y avait d'excellentes écoles à disposition chez les sorciers. Ses écoles aideraient mieux la petite à développer et contrôler sa magie contrairement à ses moldus qui fêtent halloween et dénigre la magie. S'il avait assumé ses responsabilités, elle aurait été inscrite dans la meilleure école d'Angleterre…

\- « mais pourquoi ? » demanda Drago cachant son dégout

\- « c'est une décision que l'on a pris avec Noah, pour le bien de notre fille » dit Ron, en accentuant les deux derniers mots.

Drago respira profondément pour ne pas répondre à son attaque. Il lui lança tout de même un regard noir avant de tourner son attention sur Noah, qui s'apprêtait à rajouter quelque chose.

\- « je te rappelle qu'elle est une sang-mêlé étant donné que mon père est un sang-mêlé et a fréquenté le monde moldu. De plus, je suis moi-même une sang-mêlé et ma mère m'a élevé dans le monde moldu sans m'avoir mis en contact avec le quartier sorcier…sans parler de Harry et Mione qui lui servent de parrain et de marraine... et si plus tard elle veut vivre dans le monde moldu, c'est un petit plus pour elle étant donné qu'elle sera toujours en présence des moldus. » compléta Noah

Drago ne répondit rien et resta silencieux... savoir qu'ils avaient mis la petite en contacte des moldus était dur pour lui. Il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient voulu détruire la partie de Malefoy qui était en elle et ils avaient réussi. 

\- « en parlant de Venus, vous lui avait dit pour le bébé ? » demanda Blaise

\- « oh merde ... » répondit simplement Ron

\- « on complètement oublié ... Noah tu lui as dit ? » continua Pansy

\- « euh non ... Ron m'a dit qu'il s'en chargerait " répondit Noah

\- « J'ai complètement oublié… J'espère juste qu'elle le prendra bien »

\- « Venus est très mature pour son âge, elle comprendra » les rassura Blaise

\- « mais faut pas oublier qu'elle a du sang Weasley qui coule dans ses veines, on est un peu impulsif dans la famille » fit remarquer Ginny, en emmenant le plat de pâtes à la bolognaise

\- « un peu impulsif ? » s'écrièrent Tous le monde sauf Ron et Ginny

\- « vous êtes des malades »

\- « Et sanguin par-dessus tout… et plus le caractère de Noah, elle sera ingérable lorsqu'elle atteindra l'âge ingrat qu'est l'adolescence » plaisanta Pansy

\- « Venus adolescente… la catastrophe » paniqua Noah

\- « je ne veux pas que mon bébé grandisse » s'exclama Ron

Noah passa une main compatissante sur son dos pour montrer qu'elle pensait exactement de la même manière. 

\- « votre bébé va devenir une belle jeune femme d'ici 4 ans et elle aura sans doute ses premières expériences en matière de garçons » expliqua Blaise

Noah et Ron se regardèrent avant de poser leurs yeux dégoutés sur leur ami…

\- « aucun garçon ne touchera ma Venus avant de l'avoir marié » fit Ron, d'une manière autoritaire

\- « tu t'es marié avec Pansy avant de la toucher peut-être ? » l'interrogea Ginny, le sourire aux lèvres

Ron vira au rouge…

\- « mais ce n'est pas la même chose »

\- « mon cher Ron-Ron, un jour ou l'autre tu seras grand-père » le taquina Blaise

\- « Grand-père Ron et Grand-mère Noah à 32 ans » ricana Ginny

\- « Je pris Merlin pour qu'elle ne tombe pas enceinte à 16 ans… C'est comme un passage obligatoire dans ma famille, la mère de ma mère l'a eu à 17 ans, ma mère m'a eu à 16 ans et moi je l'ai eu à 16 ans. Malédiction, je vous dis »

\- « ah ouais, vous êtes précoce chez les Jones » remarqua Pansy

\- « que veux-tu, on est première en tout. » se venta Noah

\- « vous ignorez surtout le fonctionnement des contraceptifs » ajouta Ginny

Noah lui lança un bout de pain et commença à bouder sous les rires de ses amis. Drago n'intervenait pas, ce sentant mal à l'aise face aux propos des autres. Il n'aimait pas lorsqu'ils parlaient de Venus parce que cela lui rappelait à quel point il ignorait tous de cette gamine. Ils avaient tous un lien privilégié avec elle.

Blaise avait vécu sous le même toit qu'elle pendant 3 ans, il avait emménagé chez Noah lors de ses 3 premières années de fac de droit, ce qui faisait que lui et la petite étaient très proche. Il était même son tonton préféré. Harry était son parrain et ensemble ils pratiquaient le Quidditch, malgré les protestations de Noah. Elle aimait entendre son Oncle Harry lui raconter les nombreuses morts à laquelle il a échappé. Hermione était sa marraine et ensembles elles allaient souvent dans les librairies moldus comme sorcières. Ginny était sa tatie avec qui elle parcourait les magasins et qui lui donnait toujours des bonbons. Pansy était sa belle-mère avec qui elle s'entendait parfaitement. Ils avaient tous une place dans sa vie sauf lui.

A quelque kilomètre de là, Harry et Hermione se trouvaient dans un restaurant moldu. Le jeune homme avait fait les choses en grand. Il était venu la chercher avec un énorme bouquet de rose, ce qui avait touché Hermione mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Le jeune homme s'était mis sur son 31 tandis qu'elle n'avait pas fait d'effort vestimentaire… Un jeans et un pull 3 fois plus grand qu'elle. Ensemble, ils avaient ensuite pris le chemin d'un restaurant très chic de la capitale où Harry avait réservé une fabuleuse table. Devant la façade du bâtiment, Hermione sentit une légère gêne face à autant de classe. Elle regrettait son manque d'enthousiasme qui lui avait valu une tenue inappropriée pour ce genre de lieu ...

Le dîner se passait dans une atmosphère plutôt froide... Hermione ne voulait pas être réceptive aux attentions de son mari. Il lui avait commandé son plat préféré mais la jeune femme avait à peine touché à son assiette, se contentant de regarder sa montre toute les minutes, ce qui commencé à agacer Harry... Il s'était plié en quatre à fin de lui faire plaisir, mais elle, elle en avait rien à faire de ses efforts. Il s'était excusé tous le long du chemin et en avait marre de faire des efforts à présent...

\- « tu n'aimes pas ? » tenta -il, pour engager une conversation

La jeune femme lui lança un regard agacé avant de souffler…

\- « non... » répondit -elle, d'une manière détaché

Harry poussa un soupir, et lâcha ses couverts

\- « j'en ai marre Hermione, depuis tout à l'heure tu es distante avec moi... j'essayes de te faire plaisir... » lui reprocha-t-il

\- « tu reviens de mission même pas tu m'envoies un Hibou pour me prévenir et tu croyais que cette soirée allait arranger quelque chose ? ... » cria Hermione

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers eux, ce qui mis mal à l'aise Harry. Il lança un sourire désolé à la salle.

\- « je t'ai dit que j'étais désolé, combien de fois faut-il que je m'excuse ? j'étais énervé contre toi et je n'avais pas la force de me battre avec toi Hermione » se justifia Harry

Hermione le regarda avec de gros yeux ...

\- « et tu étais énervé contre ton fils aussi ? » lui demanda la brune

\- « ne mêlé pas Matthew... »

\- « tu n'es même pas venu le voir, tu n'as même pas cherché à savoir s'il allait bien ... Deux semaines Harry... Deux semaines sans voir ton fils alors qu'on habite à deux pas de chez Ron... » S'énerva Hermione

Harry savait qu'elle avait parfaitement raison, Ron lui avait reproché la même chose.

Il avait l'impression de l'avoir perdu... La manière donc elle le regardait, cette expression figeait sur son visage, lui donnait la fâcheuse impression qu'elle lui reprochait bien plus que ça. Toutes ces heures supplémentaires, tous ses déplacement… Elle avait encaissé tout ça sans lui en tenir rigueur mais depuis la naissance de leur fils, qu'il avait manqué, elle ne supportait plus ses horaires.

\- « je suis désolé »

\- « tu es désolé, tu ne sais qu'être ça... désolé » souffla t'elle, plus pour elle que pour lui

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux ...

\- « qu'est ce qui nous arrive Hermione ? Comment en est-on arrivé à là ? » demanda Harry,

\- « je suppose qu'on est allé trop vite, on n'a pas pris le temps de réfléchir à nous, on pensait que notre amour… »

Hermione laissa échapper une larme face à ce triste constat. Elle n'osait pas y croire, entendre son mari poser cette horrible question qu'elle-même s'était déjà posée. Ils avaient tous les deux pris conscience qu'ils s'étaient perdu depuis un bon moment. Un voile épais demeurait sous leurs yeux afin de préserver leur fils et parce qu'eux même ne voulaient pas vraiment y croire.

Mais maintenant, dans ce restaurant, ils devaient se rendre à l'évidence que ça ne fonctionnait plus.

\- « ... était plus fort que tous. On s'égare de plus en plus » termina Harry

\- « Qu'est qu'on va faire maintenant ? » lui demanda Hermione

\- « tu sais comme moi qu'on a besoin de temps pour nous retrouver, sinon on risque de se perdre pour de bon, sans la possibilité de se retrouver. On se fait du mal »

\- « Harry ne dit pas ça ... Je t'en prie » Hermione comprenait où il voulait en venir

\- « c'est vrai Hermione, sa remonte à quand la dernière fois qu'on a eu des gestes tendres l'un en vers l'autre ? Ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé une bonne soirée ensemble... On ne fait presque plus l'amour et quand on le fait ce n'est plus aussi passionné qu'avant, on se dispute sans cesse. On ne prend même plus la peine de vouloir se plaire » argumenta Harry

\- « c'est normal Harry, nous avons un fils, deux travails qui nous prennent la majeure partie de notre temps. On est des adultes Harry ... mais c'est vrai qu'on se dispute souvent, on a 26ans mais on ressemble à un couple de 40 ans » reconnu Hermione

Un autre silence s'installa où chacun était dans ses pensées.

\- « on devrai se sépa... » commença Harry

\- « NON… Il en est hors de question Harry, on doit passer cette crise à deux et unis » essaya de le convaincre Hermione

\- « comment veux-tu que l'on soit unis si on ne se supporte plus ? » s'énerva Harry

\- « Harry… Il doit y avoir d'autres solutions, on ne peut pas divorcer Harry, pas après tous ce qu'on a vécu, et puis tu as pensé à Matt ? Il sera anéanti » pleura Hermione

\- « Hermione je n'ai pas dit que l'on allait divorcer, je propose juste une petite séparation, juste pour qu'on prenne un petit moment pour souffler et nous poser les bonnes questions chacun de son côté. Afin de mieux se retrouver. » dit Harry, essayant de la réconforter

\- « mais on sait très bien comment ce genre séparation fini... »

Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment. Ironiquement, c'était l'échange le plus intime qu'ils avaient depuis un bon moment. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux et Harry une expression de souffrance sur le visage... Se rendant compte de la décision qu'ils venaient de prendre, le mari prit les mains de sa femme entre les siennes et les pressa le plus possible.

Un sentiment de culpabilité habitait Hermione. Peut-être qu'elle aurait dut faire plus d'effort et moins l'accabler. Hermione se leva lentement comme pour retarder l'échéance, le regarda et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de partir...

Harry resta silencieux en se demandant pourquoi avait-il opté pour une solution aussi à l'opposé de ce qu'il avait prévu au départ. Il n'imaginait pas un seul instant que la soirée tournerait aussi mal mais un sentiment de soulagement l'envahi au fond de lui. Peut-être que cette séparation les fera un grand bien pour mieux se retrouver.

Sa femme errait dans les rues de Londres sans but précis jusqu'à trouver un coin isolé et tranquille pour transplaner chez elle. Elle balança ses clefs sur la table basse et se dirigea d'un pas mécanique vers la cuisine, saisit deux bouteilles de Whiskey et alla se laissa tomber lourdement dans son canapé, en laissant échapper sa rage sous forme de larmes. 

L'ambiance était à la rigolade chez le couple Zabini/Weasley. Ils étaient en plein débat sur les équipes qui seront nominées pour la prochaine coupe de Quidditch. Noah rigolait en les écoutant se disputer sur les potentielles issues de cette nouvelle rencontre, leur faisant remarquer qu'ils ressemblaient aux moldus lors de championnats de foot. Ils la regardèrent tous avec un regard d'incompréhension, ce qui poussa la jeune fille à leur expliquer ce qu'était le Football.

Ron trouva se sport intéressant et fit promettre à Noah de l'emmener un jour voir l'un des matchs… C'est donc à contre cœur que la jeune femme lui promis, elle avait horreur de ce sport.

Soudain un bruit assourdissant les fit s'arrêté.

\- « c'est le hibou d'Hermione non ? » demanda Pansy

\- « oui, c'est curieux » répondit Ginny, surprise

\- « ils ont déjà terminé leur rendez-vous ? » demanda Drago

Ginny se leva et alla prendre la lettre. Toute le monde la regardait attendant qu'elle leur dise de quoi il s'agissait... Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture, le visage de la rousse se décomposa, ce qui poussa Noah à se lever à son tour, Ginny lui passa la lettre et se fut au tour de Noah d'afficher une mine sombre.

\- « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » s'inquiéta Ron qui s'était levé lui aussi

\- « ils se sont séparés... » annonça Noah d'une voix choqué

Un silence de mort tomba dans la pièce... Ils avaient tous envisagé cette issue mais réaliser qu'elle s'était produite les choquèrent tout de même. Pansy éclata en sanglot, c'était surement dut aux hormones, Ron la prit dans ses bars mais lui aussi n'en menait pas large, ce qui n'échappa pas à Noah.

\- « mais... mais... ce n'est pas possible... pas eux ... Harry avait prévu une soirée magnifique pour leur réconciliation » paniqua Ron, avant de partir en claquant la porte

\- « je vais aller le voir... je ... Blaise, Ginny merci pour cette soirée et... que Merlin les résonne " annonça Pansy avant de partir, après avoir salué tous les autres.

Les quatre personnes restantes étaient plongées dans un silence religieux... Quand Ginny se leva soudainement et alla prendre son manteau sous les regards surpris de ses amis.

\- « tu vas où ma chérie ? » demanda Blaise surpris

\- « chez Hermione... elle doit être dans un sale état » expliqua Ginny

\- « je viens avec toi ... et vous les gars allez voir comment vas Harry » annonça Noah

Les deux jeunes femmes transplanèrent chez Hermione. Elle était dans un état lamentable, entouré de mouchoirs et de bouteilles vide et ses cheveux plus en pétard que d'habitude... Ginny et Noah se regardèrent avant de retourner leur attention sur la brune.

\- « ma belle, je suis désolée pour toi » dit Ginny en s'approchant d'Hermione

Les pleures de cette dernière s'accentuèrent davantage.

\- « allez donne-moi cette bouteille, tu en as assez bu pour ce soir » ajouta Noah, qui arracha presque la bouteille des mains d'Hermione

Hermione protesta tout en se réfugiant dans les bars Ginny qui s'était assise à ses cotées. Noah se plaça sur la table base en face d'elles et posa une main bien vaillante sur la jambe de son amie. Après quelques minutes de pleures intense, Hermione leur expliqua tant bien que mal, la situation qui avait conduit son mari à la quitter. Oui, c'était lui qui l'avait quitté, elle n'était absolument pas d'accord avec cette situation. Elle lui en voulait d'avoir une fois de plus pris des décisions aussi importantes pour eux. Ses amies essayaient tant bien que mal de la rassurer sur l'issue de cette situation mais la demoiselle ne voulait pas y croire. Elle finit finalement par s'endormir dans les bras de Ginny ...

Noah profita du fait qu'elle soit seule avec Ginny pour lui demander ce qu'elle avait depuis quelques jours. La blonde avait remarqué son air effacé et son faux sourire qu'elle servait à tout le monde.

\- « je suis juste un peu fatiguée, et puis le mariage approche ... » se défendit Ginny

\- « Ginny arrête, je te connais, je sais très bien que quelques choses ne va pas... tu sais que tu peux tous me dire » dit Noah

Ginny resta silencieuse pendant quelque minute ... elle ne savait pas si elle devait lui dire ou pas. Depuis qu'elle s'était confessée à Hermione, elle s'efforçait à ne plus y penser préférant profiter des derniers instants passées avec Blaise. Une petite voix lui murmurait qu'il allait la quitter dès qu'il le saura.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait toujours pas, Noah continua à la harceler.

\- « cela a un rapport avec le jour de l'anniversaire de Venus, quand tu pleurais dans la cuisine ? » demanda Noah

Ginny la maudit… Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle se souvienne de tous celle-là. Mais la remercia de ne pas l'avoir questionné avant.

\- « tu en as mis du temps à venir me cuisiner... oui » avoua Ginny

\- « qu'est-ce qu'il y a Ginny ? » redemanda Noah

Ginny la regarda droit dans les yeux, son cœur se mit violement à battre et elle sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Ses mots se mélangèrent sans répits dans sa tête. Comment annoncer ça ? Y-a-t-il une formule adéquate pour ça ? Devait-elle juste le lâcher d'un coup comme un pansement que l'on arrache d'un coup sec ?

Plus les pensées se bousculaient dans tête et plus son envie de pleurer la submergeait. Ce qui fit paniquer Noah…

\- « je suis malade ... » dit-elle, en s'empêchant de pleurer

\- « quoi ? comment ça ? » paniqua Noah

\- « avec Blaise, on essaye d'avoir un enfant depuis environ 1 ans déjà ... mais on n'arrivait pas, alors je suis parti voir un spécialiste et il m'a dit que ... " raconta difficilement Ginny

\- « tu ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfants ... » compris Noah

\- « oui » répondit Ginny, lentement la gorge nouée

\- « Blaise le sait ? » Demanda la blonde

Ginny éclata en sanglot... ce qui répondit à la question de Noah. L'avocat alla prendre son amie dans ses bras. 


	6. Chapitre 5

Un mois plus tard, tout le monde avait été mis au courant de la séparation de Harry et d'Hermione. Harry avait trouvé un petit appartement pas très loin de où habitait sa femme et son fils. Pour ne pas perturber le petit Matthew, il avait été convenu qu'il passerait une semaine sur deux avec son père. La petite bande s'habituait comme elle pouvait à la situation, surtout que monsieur Potter avait l'air de plutôt bien se portait ...

Hermione ne laissait rien apparaître pour ne pas inquiéter son entourage, et surtout pour ne pas gâcher l'ambiance festive qui régnait à la poche du mariage de Ginny et Blaise... mais le soir dans son lit quand elle se retrouvait seule, sans personne pour lui demander si elle allait bien, sans son fils, elle se permettait de craquer, de laisser échapper tous les sentiments trop souvent refoulés.

Elle avait un petit rituel qui constituait à ouvrir une bonne bouteille de vin en sortant ses albums photos de ses moments les plus précieux et seulement à cet instant, elle se permettait de pleurer, pleurer son amour perdu. Ce qui la faisait le plus mal, c'est qu'il avait l'air d'être beaucoup heureux et épanoui sans elle.

Cela faisait maintenant deux bonnes heures que madame Potter pleurait seule chez elle en ayant les yeux rivés sur les photos de son mariage. Ils avaient l'air si heureux, si amoureux... Sur chacune des photos ils avaient un sourire ravageur et les yeux brillant de bonheur. Tous ceci lui paraissait si loin. Ces moments où à ses yeux, elle paraissait être la huitième merveille du monde. Il lui manquait affreusement, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé.

Un léger bruit provenant de la porte, l'obligea à mettre en pause ce moment privilégier. Elle renifla bruyamment en se demandant qui pouvait bien venir briser son mal-être à cette heure tardive... Elle ne voulait voir aucun de ses amis, ils lui poseraient sans doute trop de questions et elle ne le supporterait pas, pas avec ce mal de crane qu'il lui tenait compagnie depuis un moment déjà.

Machinalement, la jeune femme bloqua sa respiration en espérant que ce fauteur de trouble s'en aille mais la personne insista davantage. Elle souffla fortement et alla ouvrir la porte à contre cœur. Désireuse d'en finir au plus vite, elle ouvrit la porte brusquement mais fut prise d'un hoquet de surprise face à sa collègue. 

\- « Robyn, que fais-tu là ? » demanda Hermione surprise

\- « excuse-moi de te déranger mais tu as oublié ta baguette au bureau ... » répondit Robyn, fouillant dans son sac

Lorsque sa jeune collègue relava la tête, elle ne put retenir une expression de surprise face à l'aspect débraillé de sa patronne.

\- « Hermione, tu vas bien ? » demanda t'elle, précipitamment

Hermione souffla d'agacement en maudissant sa vie entière. Cette question, elle ne voulait pas l'entendre ce soir ni y répondre. Bien sûr que non qu'elle n'allait pas bien, son mari venait de la quitter, certes ils étaient juste séparés pour leur bien lui avait-il dit, mais ils vivaient comme un couple divorcé se partageant la garde de leur fils et vivant chacun de leur côté. Il avait pris un autre appartement comme si cette situation allait se prolonger à jamais.

\- « oui... enfin non... enfin. » répondit une Hermione au bord des larmes

\- « ...tu ne veux pas en parler » ajouta Robyn, en rendant la baguette à sa propriétaire

Les deux jeunes femmes restèrent silencieuses. Hermione remercia intérieurement sa collègue pour ne pas insister.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsque sa collègue la poussa à l'intérieur.

\- « mais qu'est-ce que » commença Hermione surprise

\- « allez va t'habiller, on sort, tu ne peux pas rester toute seule dans cette état » répondit Robyn

Hermione regarda la jeune femme en face d'elle avec de grand yeux

\- « mais ... » tenta Hermione

\- « il n'y a pas de mais Hermione, je ne supporte pas te voir dans cette état, 1 mois… Cela fait 1 mois que tu es comme ça... maintenant tu vas t'habiller et tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'amuser ce soir c'est clair » lui ordonna la jeune métisse

Hermione lui sourit faiblement et partit s'habiller. Depuis qu'elle avait engagé Robyn, elles étaient devenues de très bonnes amies... Elles passaient souvent des soirées ensemble et déjeuner les midis ensemble lorsque l'occasion se présentait. Robyn, malgré son jeune âge, était très brillante et la comprenait de mieux en mieux.

Hermione s'entendait toujours aussi bien avec les trois autres filles qui composaient son cercle d'amis habituel, mais Robyn était une nouvelle tête et lui permettait d'oublier son mari.

Elle mit une longue robe noire simple mais assez moulante, remonta des cheveux en chignons et alla se maquiller légèrement. Lorsqu'elle fut satisfaite du résultat, Hermione alla rejoindre Robyn. Celle-ci se rapprocha d'elle et lui offrit un magnifique sourire.

\- « tu es beaucoup plus mignonne comme sa » dit Robyn, avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue d'Hermione

\- « merci » souffla l'ancienne Gryffondor timidement ne pouvant détacher ses yeux de ceux de son amie

Elles prirent ensuite la direction de Londres et commencèrent leur soirée.

Noah était dans son bureau et finissait l'un de ses dossiers avant de pouvoir rentrer chez elle. Il n'y avait plus personne à cette heure tardive. Elle souffla de fatigue et referma son dossier. Une fatigue aigue engourdissait ses muscles l'obligeant à s'étirer sur toute sa longueur.

La belle blonde se leva et alla admirer la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Elle avait installé ses bureaux au centre de Londres mais avait bien-sûr jeté un sort pour qu'aucun moldu ne soit tenté de venir lui demander de l'aide.

Londres était absolument magnifique la nuit. Toute ses illuminations étaient semblables ses étoiles tombées du ciel. C'était captivant, magnifique et presque magique. C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait voulu s'installer ici malgré les réprimandes du Ministère.

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle...

\- « tu es encore là ? » demanda-t-il

\- « que veux-tu Malefoy, les criminels ne veulent pas se repentir » répondit-elle

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant que Noah ne brise le contacte et reporta son attention sur le paysage qui s'offrait à elle. Elle sentait son regard la détailler et cela la mettait mal à l'aise...

\- « tu ne devrais pas travailler si tard. Tu as l'air épuisé » lui conseilla Drago

Elle se retourna vers lui et voulu lui dire quelque chose mais les mots ne sortaient pas.

\- « que fais-tu ici, au faite ? » demanda Noah

\- « je suis passé chez Blaise et il m'a dit que tu devais sans doute être encore ici... alors je suis venu voir si tout allait bien » répondit Drago

\- « tu t'inquiètes pour moi, comme c'est adorable » le taquina Noah, le sourire aux lèvres

\- « je te l'ai dit... je tiens toujours à toi » répondit Drago

Le sourire de Noah disparut instantanément face à la réplique de cet amour qu'elle n'arrivait pas à totalement oublier. Sentant que l'atmosphère devenait gênante, l'avocate quitta à contre cœur cette magnifique vue et reprit place sur son fauteuil...

Malefoy, dans un premier temps resta interdit, mais alla se placer sur le bureau en face d'elle. Le souvenir de leur romance lui revenait en tête ainsi que celui de cette nuit où il l'avait perdu. Il regrettait son geste et la souffrance qu'il lui avait fait vivre.

Après la guerre, lors de leur 8éme années, Ils avaient remis le couvert en cachette. Seul Pansy et Ron étaient au courant. Elle lui avait redonné une seconde chance mais il l'avait gâché en la trompant le soir de la remise des diplômes avec une autre. Elle s'était contentée de le gifler et ne l'avait même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer.

\- « Noah…je…Je voulais te dire que je suis désolé pour toute les souffrances que j'ai pu te causer, j'aurais dut assumer mes responsabilités vis-à-vis de Venus. Je t'assure, il ne se passe pas un instant sans que je ne regrette la manière dont je t'ai traité, il ne se passe pas un instant sans que je veuille remonter le temps et effacer toute mes erreurs... je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'excuser et de reconnaître mes erreurs donc je te le dis. Je suis sincèrement désolé » annonça Drago, sans avoir lâcher des yeux la belle blonde

Noah ne savait pas quoi lui répondre. Il l'avait prise au dépourvu avec ce discours, à aucun moment elle n'aurait pensé qu'il allait lui dire ça. Et que dire de son regard remplis de culpabilité.

Elle posa une main sur sa jambe par réflexe, mais la retira précipitamment lorsque le jeune homme posa une main chaleureuse sur la sienne.

Elle avait peur de lui, peur de ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui… De tous les sentiments qu'elle s'efforçait à enfouir au fond d'elle.

Se redressant malencontreusement sur son fauteuil, l'avocat s'éclaircit la voix en cherchant ses mots. Il avait toujours cet effet désarment sur elle.

Malefoy… Elle souffla face à ce constat… 

\- « je sais tout ça Malefoy… C'est du passé et je me suis reconstruis. J'ai un boulot que j'adore, des amis merveilleux, en clair j'ai la vie donc j'ai toujours rêvé... Au fond je ne t'en veux plus vraiment. Tu étais un gosse et moi aussi, on s'est aimé mais on n'a pas su s'aimer convenablement... je t'ai pardonné depuis longtemps, et puis tu m'as quand même donné la plus belle des petites filles » lui répondit tendrement Noah

Drago resta sans voix. Elle lui avait pardonné, il avait peut-être encore une chance avec elle...

\- « j'aimerai qu'on reprenne tous depuis le début, qu'on redevienne amis... J'aimerai que tu me voies comme un ami et pas comme le salaud qui ta abandonné enceinte et qui ta trompé » proposa Drago, en le souriant

Noah laissa échapper un petit rire qui surpris Drago

\- « quoi ? Qu'est-ce-qui te fait rire ? » demanda Drago

\- « on a jamais été amis Malefoy, on s'est détesté à la minute où l'on s'est vu... tu ne te rappelle pas, la gifle sur le quai » répondit Noah, en souriant

Drago laissa échapper un rire à son tour. Et comment ne pas s'en rappeler ? c'était la première gifle d'une longue série.

\- « mais si on a été amis, notre petit contrat à Poudlard, tu en fait quoi ? » la provoqua l'ancien serpantard

\- « on couchait ensemble Malefoy, je n'appelle pas sa de l'amitié. Je n'ai jamais couché avec Blaise, Harry ou même Ron » répondit Noah

\- « encore heureux, je suis le seul à t'avoir vu nu alors » la taquina Drago

Pour toute réponse, elle lui donna un coup de pieds. Ils rirent ensemble sans gêne, sans même se rendre compte qu'ils avaient franchi une grande étape de leur relation.

\- « c'était le bon vieux temps » répondit Drago, nostalgique

Noah le regarda et leva les yeux au ciel ...

\- « Malefoy, enlève les images de moi nu de ta tête » lui ordonna Noah

\- « je ne peux pas, tu es la seule qui est resté dans ma tête et crois moi j'en ai vu des filles nues… Tu m'as marqué » dit Drago

\- « oh mais je te crois » répondit Noah, avec une once de jalousie

Un silence s'installa... Drago n'arrêtait pas de la regarder ce qui la mettait mal à l'aise

\- « et toi ? » demanda soudainement Drago

\- « et moi quoi ? »

\- « il y a eu combien d'autre mec dans ta vie ? »

\- « Un seul » répondit Noah, d'une manière détachée

\- « John »

Elle le regarda et cru entendre comme un sentiment d'amertume dans sa voix mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

\- « oui… John »

\- « Si ce n'est pas trop indiscret, que s'est-il passé entre vous ? »

\- « Eh bien, par où commencer…On est resté ensemble pendant 2 ans. Il m'a donné de l'amour et malheureusement, je n'ai pas su en faire autant. Il s'est battu pour me redonner gout à l'amour et a su me redonner de l'espoir. Il a voulu m'épouser mais mes vieux démons sont revenus me murmurer toutes ses choses que je m'efforçais à enfuir au fond de moi. Je me suis rendus comptes qu'il méritait mieux que moi alors je l'ai laissé s'en aller pour qu'il trouve celle qu'il lui faut. »

\- « tu l'aimais ? »

\- « sans doute… Mais, je préfère ne pas y penser. Ça fait un an qu'on s'est séparé et j'ai appris qu'il avait retrouvé l'amour »

\- « et toi ? Tu es prête à retrouver l'amour ? »

Un silence… C'est tout ce qu'elle put lui répondre.

\- « Et toi ? pourquoi tu ne te mets pas sérieusement dans une relation ? »

\- « la seule que je veux, ce trouve devant moi et je ne peux pas l'avoir parce que j'ai merdé avec elle. »

Noah lui redonna un coup de pieds puis regarda sa montre, pour éviter d'aller sur ce chemin-là. Il était près de 1 heure du matin et sentait qu'il était temps pour elle de mettre fin à cette conversation. Elle s'étira une nouvelle fois et commença à ranger ses affaires sous le regard du Blond... Elle mit son manteau et se plaça devant Drago.

\- « bon Malefoy, je te dis bonne nuit. Je te prierai de déguerpir de mon bureau tout de suite » annonça Noah

Drago la dévora littéralement des yeux, il se redressa et s'approcha lentement d'elle. Il posa ses mains sur les hanches de la jeune femme et l'attira délicatement près de lui ... Ils se regardèrent intensément.

Noah ressentit un sentiment d'excitation face à son regard. Cette proximité de leur deux corps l'avait inconsciemment manqué. Le rythme cardiaque de la jeune femme était à son maximum, il enleva son manteau et la porta jusqu'à son bureau.

Malefoy fit glisser une main le long de la jambe de la demoiselle ce qui lui arracha un soupir. Il se plaça entre ses jambes et captura enfin ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un long baiser enflammé tous en se déshabillant.

Hermione était dans un pub avec son amie Robyn. Elles y étaient depuis maintenant 2 heures environ. Elles buvaient, rigolaient et chantaient comme des petites folles.

Cette soirée faisait énormément de bien à madame Potter, lui permettant d'oublier un moment ses obligations et son mariage foireux. C'était avec contentement qu'elle intercepta le regard de nombreux jeunes hommes. Un sourire séducteur prit place sur son visage bien malgré elle. Un jeu de séduction s'entama avec un jeune homme brun qui n'était pas du tout son style mais elle aimait l'effet qu'elle lui faisait. Il était exactement ce qu'elle détestait chez un homme, superficielle, presque métro sexuel.

Robyn lui saisit la main et l'entraina de force sur la piste où elle se déhanchèrent l'une collé à l'autre.

Lorsqu'une jeune femme brune s'approcha d'elles, Hermione remarqua le changement de comportement de son amie. Robyn s'écarta brusquement d'elle.

\- « et merde » souffla Robyn

\- « ROBYN ISABELLA WATSON » cria la jeune femme brune

La concerné entraina la brune à l'autre bout de la pièce laissant ainsi Hermione au main d'un groupe d'hommes. Prise de panique, madame Potter préféra retourner s'assoir.

Hermione regardait les deux jeunes femmes qui semblaient être en pleine dispute, le niveau sonore empêchait d'entendre leur conversation, ce qui énerva un peu la jeune femme. Soudain, la jeune femme en colère gifla Robyn et s'en alla en jetant un regard des plus noir à Hermione. Robyn revint s'asseoir au près d'elle.

\- « ça va ? » demanda prudemment Hermione

\- « oui ... enfin ... oui, ne t'en fais pas »

\- « c'était qui ? enfin si je peux me permettre »

\- « ma petite-amie... enfin mon ex petite-amie » répondit Robyn

Robyn regarda Hermione pour voir sa réaction, mais fut contente de n'apercevoir aucun signe de dégout ou un sentiment s'y approchant. 

\- « ah d'accord, je comprends mieux la gifle... je suis désolé » répondit Hermione, souriante

\- « ça ne te dérange pas ? enfin tu ne me trouve pas maléfique ou un truc comme ça ? » lui demanda Robyn surprise

\- « non pas plus que certaine personne hétéro... et puis tu es mon amie et tu m'écoute me plaindre de mon mari depuis des mois donc je ne vois pas en quoi le fais que tu sois lesbienne me gênerai » la rassura Hermione

\- « merci, ça me touche... beaucoup ne pense pas comme toi et trouve que je suis une abomination de la nature. J'aurais dû te le dire depuis le début mais tu sais, ce n'est pas facile de le dire aux gens par peur de leurs jugements. Tu ne m'en veux pas ? »

\- « mais non ne t'en fais pas... et puis c'est pas comme si j'allais abandonner mari et enfants pour vivre une idylle passionnelle avec toi » répondit la brune

Robyn lui sourit et la pris dans ses bras... le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre. Hermione rentra chez elle, et se coucha avec un mal de tête affreux mais avec le sourire aux lèvres.

Deux semaines plus tard, Hermione était dans son bureau et rangée des dossiers d'important client quand son mari fit irruption dans la pièce avec un énorme bouquet de fleurs à la main ...

Elle fut d'abord surprise mais ensuite éclata en sanglot ... Harry, ne sachant comment réagir, s'avança vers elle et la pris dans ses bras. Hermione ne fit aucun mouvement par peur que tout cela ne soit qu'un de ses vulgaires rêves. Ce contact leur avait manqué à tous les deux ... Il la serra encore plus dans ses bras et laissa échapper quelques larmes lui aussi… Ils s'échangèrent un baiser

\- « tu m'as manqué Harry Potter » souffla-t-elle à son oreille

\- « tu m'as manqué Hermione Potter ... je t'aime » lui répondit -il

\- « plus jamais ça, plus jamais tu me fais un coup pareil d'accord » dit Hermione

\- « plus jamais ... je tiens trop à notre famille pour ça, on doit être soudé » annonça Harry

\- « ce mois sans toi a été un véritable enfer, je n'ai jamais autant pleuré » avoua Hermione

\- « moi aussi »

Le soir même, ils s'étaient tous réuni chez Noah afin de prendre un apéro... Noah et Drago faisaient comme si la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble n'avait pas eu lieu, ils évitaient tous contact entre eux et surtout ils évitaient de se retrouver seul.

\- « dans une semaine, j'épouserai la femme de ma vie » dit Blaise, les étoiles plein les yeux

\- « vieux on le sait, tu n'arrêtes pas de le répéter » souffla Drago, blasé

\- « mais mec, tu t'en rends comptes une semaine... une semaine » continua Blaise

\- « oui une semaine... après vous nous ferez une ribambelle de gamins » rétorqua Drago

Noah lança un regard à Ginny et vu que la rousse avait effacé le sourire qui trônait sur son visage depuis le début de la soirée ...

\- « en attendant Malefoy, lui au moins il s'engage définitivement, ce n'est pas ton cas » dit Ron, sur la défensive

\- « je m'engagerais un jour » lança Drago les yeux rivés sur Noah

Ils échangèrent un regard lourd de sens qui n'échappa pas à Ron ...

\- « Noah, tu peux m'accompagner chez moi, j'ai oublié un truc » demanda Ron

Ladite Noah se leva surprise et suivit son meilleur ami, sous le regard jaloux de Drago. Dès qu'ils arrivèrent chez le roux, celui-ci alla s'asseoir sur le canapé et fit signe à son amie de venir le rejoindre...

\- « tu vas enfin me dire ce qui se passe avec Malefoy ? »

La jeune femme souffla et maudit le roux de la connaitre si bien... elle alla se jeter lourdement sur le canapé

\- « je ne sais pas vraiment... depuis son retour c'est plutôt compliqué entre nous. Il m'a dit qu'il tenait encore moi et il m'a fait ses excuses. Je m'efforce à lui résister à faire genre je me fiche un peu de lui mais… » s'arrêta Noah

\- « mais tu ne t'en fiche pas vraiment. Vous deux vous êtes trop compliqué, vous jouez au jeu du chat et de la souris depuis trop longtemps, au bout d'un moment il faut que vous mettiez les choses au clair. Ça va deux seconde votre petit manège mais à présent vous êtes sensé être des adultes, donc comportez-vous comme t'elle » lui conseilla Ron

\- « mais il y a pire encore » annonça Noah

\- « quoi ? » demanda Ron intrigué

\- « on a couché ensemble, il y a deux semaines » finit par lâcher Noah

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce

\- « vous ne pouvez pas vous empêchez de vous sauter dessus »

\- « Ronald ce n'est pas marrant... j'ai l'impression que la situation se répète sans cesse, on tourne en rond depuis le début et c'est saoulant à force » dit Noah blasé

\- « je te conseille vraiment ma belle, d'en discuter avec lui. Posez-vous les bonnes questions, parlez de ce que vous ressentez vraiment... parce que vous deux, vous filez des véritables migraines à la fin. » Lui conseilla Ron

\- « je sais mais... j'ai l'impression qu'on ne peut pas avoir de conversation sérieuse lui et moi »

\- « évidemment si vous vous sautez dessus, c'est normal » la taquina Ron

Noah lui lança un regard perdu, qui fit sourire son ami

\- « tu n'as jamais pensé à te mettre officiellement en couple avec lui ? je veux dire un vrai couple... aux yeux de tout le monde. Pas comme à Poudlard où il n'y avait que Pansy et moi qui étaient u courant » proposa Ron

Noah lui lança un regarda surpris. C'était étonnant de la part de Ron de lui dire un tel truc, vu qu'il détestait vraiment le blond.

Elle et Drago ensemble... Un couple officiel aux yeux de tous. Pouvait-elle vraiment assumer un tel couple ? En avait-elle envie ?

\- « non pas vraiment... je crois que je ressens peut-être encore des choses pour John mais j'ai surtout peur que si Malefoy et moi, nous nous engageons dans une relation, les gens finissent par faire le lien entre Venus et lui. Elle a ses airs un peu » admis Noah

\- « Noah, tu as droit au bonheur toi aussi et même plus que n'importe qui et si par malheur, tu dois trouver ce bonheur dans les bras de cet enfoiré, je suis prêt à l'accepter. Tu sais somme moi que John a refait sa vie avec une autre maintenant c'est à toi de faire pareil. Il te manque parce que avec lui s'était simple et tellement naturel et tu te sens coupable de n'avoir pas su le garder et de l'avoir par conséquent blessé… Tu dois te pardonner et donner une chance à un autre. Que ce soit Malefoy ou un autre, tu dois te laisser une chance d'aimer » annonça Ron,

La jeune femme le regarda silencieusement sans savoir quoi répondre.

\- « ... et puis pour tout le monde Venus est ma fille, elle te ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau et elle a mes mimiques » continua-t-il

Noah le pris dans ses bras et remercia une nouvelle fois Merlin de l'avoir mis sur son chemin... Il lui donnait sa bénédiction si jamais Malefoy et elle ça venait à se concrétiser. Ce qui lui semblait impossible pour le moment.

\- « je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je t'aimais Ronald Bilius Weasley ? » demanda Noah tendrement

\- « je ne veux que ton bonheur, parce que je t'aime aussi Noah Marley Eileen Jones » répondit -il

Ils repartirent au domicile de la jeune femme... Noah et Drago n'arrêtaient pas de ce lancer des piques durant la soirée ce qui n'échappa pas au reste de la bande... Ginny affichait ce regard mystérieux qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour les deux anciens serpentard. Elle manigançait dans son coin avec l'aide de Pansy, ce qui commençait agacer Noah.

\- « vous parlez de quoi depuis tout à l'heure ? » demanda Noah à Ginny et Pansy

\- « elles veulent te caser avant le mariage ... » répondit Blaise

\- « avec qui ? » Demanda Noah surprise

\- « l'autre célibataire endurcit de la bande » répondit Ron en lançant un regard lourd de sens à Drago

Drago lança à son tour un regard appuyé sur Noah, cette dernière évitait soigneusement d'émettre un seul commentaire afin de ne pas leur donner un seul argument... C'est à ce moment que Harry et Hermione débarquèrent mains dans la main... Des cris de joies se firent entendre ... Et la soirée se poursuivit dans la joie et la bonne humeur.


	7. Chapter 6

A quatre jours du mariage, le stress était à son comble. Après une crise de nerf de la part de la future mariée qui s'était rendu compte que les robes des demoiselles d'honneurs n'avaient pas été acheté, Ginny avait convié ou plutôt menacé les filles de laisser place à une journée entière dans leurs emplois du temps plus que chargé. Elle avait donc trainé de force ses demoiselles dans la première boutique qu'elles avaient trouvé. Aucune n'osait protester de peur de s'attirer les foudres de la futur madame Zabini et la mère de celle-ci.

La futur madame Zabini menait la vie dure aux vendeuses et par la même occasion à ses amies. Hermione lançait des regards compatissant aux vendeuses tandis que Pansy s'était réfugiée avec un immense soulagement dans une des cabines pour essayer une robe qui ne lui plaisait même pas. Noah, quant à elle, s'était affalée sur une chaise et massait ses pieds endoloris avec frénésie.

Depuis quelques jours, Noah ne pouvait plus supporter les réflexions de ses amies vis-à-vis de sa situation amoureuse. Pansy et Ginny s'étaient mise en tête de la casser avec Drago, du moins pour le mariage.

\- « Noah, avoue quand même qu'il n'est pas mal » essaya de la convaincre Ginny

\- « je ne vois pas le rapport... il m'insupporte au plus haut point et je ne veux passer ma soirée avec lui dans mes pattes » répondit Noah sur le nerf

\- « mais essaye quand même, peut-être que vous pouvez vous entendre et même passer une bonne soirée » lui dit Hermione

Noah souffla en observant d'un regard absent, Pansy qui venait de sortir de la cabine. On pouvait à présent voire son ventre bien rebondi, ce qui toucha Noah. Pansy était magnifique dans cette robe qui mettait en valeur ses formes. Noah reporta son attention sur Hermione ...

\- « Je ne suis pas prête à me remettre en couple » répondit Noah, tristement

Les trois autres filles se regardèrent sachant à quel point Noah était encore affectée par sa rupture avec John. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'était montrée abattu devant eux.

\- « Tu as de ses nouvelles ? » demanda Ginny, doucement

\- « il est en couple » répondit Noah, avec un sourire triste

\- « Et tu vas bien ? »

\- « je fais avec… Et puis c'est moi qui ai voulu que l'on se sépare. Je ressens de la culpabilité pour le mal que je lui ai fait mais je ne regrette pas de l'avoir fait. Il mérite mieux que moi et puis, peut-être que je finirais par trouver celui qu'il me faut. » expliqua Noah

Hermione alla prendre son amie dans ses bras…

\- « passe une soirée avec Dray, au moins pour te changer les idées si tu vois ce que je veux dire » dit Hermione

Noah se dégagea et laissa échapper un long soupire sous les rires de ses amies.

\- « Je n'ai pas envie de m'envoyer en l'air avec lui »

\- « je pensais qu'il était un bon coup » laissa échapper Ginny

Noah la regarda gravement se demandant de quoi elle voulait parler.

\- « quoi ? pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

\- « on sait que vous avez couché ensemble récemment... » balança Pansy

\- « qui vous l'a dit ? » demanda Noah, froidement

\- « Dray l'a dit à Blaise qui l'a dit à Harry qui l'a dit… » commença Hermione

\- « décidemment, il ne peut pas se la fermer celui-là » soupira Noah

\- « on veut des détails nous… Allez parlez jeune fille » s'exista Ginny

Noah observa ses amies et fut surprise de voir à quel point elles attendaient réellement des détails.

\- « Pansy aussi a couché avec lui » s'offusqua Noah

\- « votre amitié est étrange quand même. Vous avez toute les deux couché avec Drago et Pansy est mariée à celui qui t'a mise enceinte » énuméra Ginny

Noah et Pansy se regardèrent attentivement avant de d'éclater de rire. Certes ces dernières années n'avaient pas été des plus facile entre elles. Pansy avait plus d'une fois été obligé de demander à Noah et Ron de prendre de la distance parce que leur relation était bien trop fusionnelle à son gout. Une requête que Noah n'avait pas supporté et qui l'avait obligé à prendre ses distances avec son amie et ainsi se rapprocher de ses autres amies particulièrement Hermione.

Pansy avait ressenti un soulagement lorsque la blonde s'était mise en couple avec John, ce qui permettait à Ron, qui se sentait piégé entre ses deux amies, de passer plus de temps avec elle. Mais lors de la rupture, qui avait particulièrement affecté Noah, les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient à nouveaux rapprochées, retrouvant ainsi une complicité plus forte que celle de Poudlard. Pansy avait d'ailleurs été la première à savoir que les deux ex amant avaient remis le couvert à même le sol du bureau de la blonde.

\- « On sait faire la part des choses » répondit Pansy

\- « on est de grandes filles » ajouta Noah

\- « bon est sinon ? les détails ? j'attends » insista Ginny

\- « aussi perverse que son futur mari, vous vous êtes bien trouvés » s'exclama Hermione

\- « tu ne voudrais plutôt pas savoir comment est ton frère au lit ? » dit Noah

Ginny afficha un air dégouté avant de lancer une robe à Noah.

\- « il sait s'y prendre… C'est toujours ce que j'ai à dire » répondit Noah

\- « plus de détails croustillants » lança Hermione précipitamment

\- « tu m'as enlevé les mots de la bouche Mione »

\- « il sait s'y prendre, j'ai dit »

\- « vous l'avez fait combien de fois ? combien d'orgasme ? je veux tout savoir » s'excita Ginny

\- « ils l'ont fait au moins 3 fois en une seule soirée » annonça Pansy

\- « Pansy » cria Noah

\- « TROIS FOIS ? »

\- « vous êtes des bêtes… Après 1 ans d'abstinence, je comprends que tu avais besoin qu'il dégorge tout ça » dit Hermione

Toutes les filles s'éclatèrent de rires. Elles continuèrent à parler tout en finissant leurs emplettes.

\- « vous êtes des grosses malades » soupira Noah

Le jour J était enfin arrivé. Le terrier grouillait de monde et l'atmosphère était à la rigolade. Il avait été convaincu que le mariage se passerait au Terrier mais que la réception se passerait au manoir Zabini.

Les invités étaient quasiment tous arrivés, une douce musique se faisait entendre ainsi les rires de nombreux enfants. Toutes les générations de Weasley étaient présentes au plus grand bonheur des anciens. La haute société était aussi présente comme les Malefoy, à la surprise générale. Blaise avait toujours été comme un fils pour eux et en attendant que leur fils s'engage enfin dans une relation de plus d'une nuit, ils devaient se satisfaire du mariage de leur fils de cœur.

Dans une chambre, la future mariée paniquait entourée de ses demoiselles d'honneur. Elle se questionnait sur sa future union et la suite de sa vie. Ses amies essayaient de la rassurer mais elle ne parvenait pas à oublier ses craintes.

Un sentiment de culpabilité persistait en elle. La future madame Zabini se sentait mal en pensant à son incapacité à donner la vie. Le commencement de sa vie de femme mariée allait se faire dans le mensonge étant donné qu'elle n'avait rien dit à Blaise. La peur de le perdre l'a dévoré littéralement mais elle essayait de faire bonne figure. Elle le considérait comme l'homme de sa vie et n'avait jamais ressenti ça pour un autre. Depuis ce soir-là, après la victoire d'Harry sur Voldemort où ils avaient couché ensemble après une soirée bien arrosé, ils s'étaient plu et avaient décidé de rester ensemble juste pour tester. Leur teste s'avérait positif puisqu'ils étaient sur le point de se marier. Quasiment 8 ans après, ils étaient sur le point de se dire oui pour la vie… Enfin s'il ne la quittait pas.

Ses amies s'étaient éclipsées afin de la laisser seule dans ses réflexions ...

Tous les invités étaient installés, le futur marié attendait patiemment sa future femme devant l'autel. La musique commençait à résonner mais la mariée n'apparaissait toujours pas. A un moment, les gens commençaient à s'impatienter.

La musique s'arrêta…

Noah quitta son poste de demoiselle d'honneur et traversa toute l'allée dans l'intention d'aller trouver Ginny. En passant devant Drago, ce dernier lui fit un sourire que ne lui rendit pas la jeune femme. Elle planta ses yeux au-dessus de sa tête mais sans le regarder.

Elle cria le prénom de son amie pendant son ascension des escaliers.

Arrivant devant la porte de son amie, elle toqua dans l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse ou du moins un signe indiquant que la pièce abritait une âme bien vivante. A bout de patience, elle ouvrit brutalement la porte.

\- « aller Ginny. Tout le monde t'attend...tu » s'arrêta Noah en ne voyant pas Ginny

Elle la chercha dans toute la maison sans succès. Une panique monta en elle en réalisant que Ginny avait sans doute déserté son propre mariage. Se trouvant à présent dans la cuisine, elle essaya d'attirer distraitement l'attention d'Hermione, mais madame Potter était trop occupée à dévorer son mari des yeux.

L'avocate souffla d'agacement face à l'amour de ses amis et se contenta de se diriger lentement et discrètement vers Ron, qui était resté vers le fond pour être avec Venus. 

\- « on a un méga problème Billie... elle s'est tirée » chuchota Noah

Ron la regarda avec de grands yeux et entraîna Noah vers l'intérieure ce qui n'échappa pas à Hermione, qui quitta à son tour son siège et vint les rejoindre. Elle les vit en train de chuchoter et su immédiatement qu'il y avait un problème.

\- « qu'est-ce qui se passe ? où est Ginny » demanda Hermione

\- « elle est parti » répondit Noah

\- « quoi ? comment ça ? partit où ? » s'horrifia hermione

\- « on ne sait pas » répondit Ron, aussi horrifié qu'Hermione

Madame Potter fit les cents pas avant de s'arrêter net et de fixer ses amis.

\- « bon, Noah tu vas aller voir chez elle et toi Ron, va un peu partout pour voir si tu ne la trouve pas... et moi j'essaye de faire patienter les invités... surtout ne dites rien à Blaise » ordonna Hermione

\- « je n'ai pas les clefs de chez eux » dit Noah

Hermione souffla et s'éclipsa pour revenir avec Drago, Noah souffla à son tour et afficha une mine renfrognée... Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « vas-y avec Dray, lui il a les clefs de chez eux »

\- « mais… non… » tenta Noah

\- « Hermione… Ce n'est pas… » ajouta Drago

\- « putain... ce n'est pas le moment vous deux... mettez vos différents de côté ... on a un mariage à sauver, je vous rappelle que la mariée s'est tirée » cria Hermione

Noah arracha les clefs des mains de son amie avant de se diriger précipitamment vers la porte. Drago ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle se comportait comme ça avec lui. Même pas un regard ou une parole. Certes ils s'étaient dit que c'était une erreur et qu'il serait préférable qu'ils ne recommencent pas, enfin c'était elle qui avait dit ça et il avait juste obtempéré, mais ressentait le besoin de recommencer tout cela avec elle.

\- « Noah » cria-t-il

Il courut et l'empoigna fermement. Elle le repoussa violemment mais lui ne la lâcha pas. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils se retrouvèrent devant la porte de l'appartement de Blaise et Ginny.

Noah entra précipitamment dans l'appartement sans un regard pour Drago. A bout de nerf, il l'agrippa par les hanches avant de la plaquer contre la porte. Il disposa ses deux bras aux deux côtés de la jeune femme.

\- « lâche moi Malefoy ... » cria-t-elle

\- « non Noah... tu vas me dire qu'est-ce que j'ai encore fais ? Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça avec moi » demanda-t-il, une colère grandissante sur le visage

\- « pourquoi tu es allé dire à Blaise qu'on ... qu'on ... » hésita Noah

\- « qu'on a couché ensemble... pourquoi c'est si dur pour toi de le reconnaître ? pourquoi c'est si dur d'en parler Noah ? » s'énerva Drago

\- « parce que je te déteste ... je regrette à chaque instant de ma vie d'avoir refait cette connerie avec toi » balança-t-elle

Un silence de mort s'installa entre eux. Ils se fixèrent froidement... Les paroles de la jeune femme tournaient dans la tête du jeune homme.

\- « tu me déteste ? » demanda-t-il doucement

\- « non... enfin ... ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire... c'est juste que... Malefoy... J'en ai marre... marre de toi, marre de moi… mare de nous... pourquoi il faut toujours que ce soit si compliqué, si tendu rentre nous ? » se plaignit Noah en s'écroulant au sol

\- « je ne sais pas... je me pose la même question depuis toujours » répondit le blond, en s'asseyant près de la jeune femme

Un autre silence s'installa

\- « et si ... on essayait d'être ensemble ? » proposa Drago

\- « ensemble ? ensemble comme ami ? » demanda Noah

Drago laissa échapper un rire

\- « non idiote... ensemble comme un couple officielle cette fois si » répondit le jeune homme

\- « je ne sais pas si... Malefoy... ça ne marchera jamais entre nous, on n'est même pas ensemble et regarde la manière dont on se fait du mal... depuis ton retour on se dispute sans arrêt » répondit à son tour Noah

\- « et on couche aussi ensemble... Noah, on ne peut pas le nier... Il se passe quelque chose de fort entre nous... Il y a une attraction entre nous, Noah réfléchie bien » conseilla Drago

\- « je sais tout ça, il y a bien de l'attirance entre nous... mais cela s'arrête là et cela a toujours était comme ça, rien de plus » renchérit Noah

\- « non je ne te permets pas, je t'ai aimé et je te l'ai fait bien comprendre... pour moi il y a toujours eu bien plus que de l'attirance entre nous... je t'ai aimé comme je n'ai aimé auparavant et je continu à le faire Noah »

\- « Ne dit pas ça… » le supplia Noah

\- « la question qu'on devrait se poser, c'est pourquoi tu as si peur de t'engager officiellement avec moi ? »

\- « parce que j'ai peur de souffrir... tu dis que tu m'as aimé mais tu m'as trompé avec la première pétasse venu... tu ne peux pas savoir ce que j'ai ressenti... Et puis, je ne peux pas me remettre avec toi sachant que j'ai brisé le cœur d'un charment jeune homme comme John. J'ai l'impression que je ne mérite pas d'aimer et de surtout être aimé. » expliqua Noah qui s'était levé

Drago se leva à son tour et s'approcha d'elle dans le but de la prendre dans ses bras mais elle le repoussa

\- « Non… Malefoy. Je n'ai plus confiance en toi. Tu as le don de me décevoir bien plus que n'importe qui. » dit-elle

\- « j'ai changé… Je ne compte plus repartir… Laisse-moi une chance de te le prouver. »

Noah le regarda attentivement… Il avait l'air tellement sincère mais sa raison la poussait à fuir loin de lui.

\- « je ne suis pas prête à remettre ça avec toi » dit-elle, en ouvrant la porte

\- « Noah… » tenta Drago, le regard remplis de regret

\- « laisse-moi tranquille… Je t'en prie »

6 heures plus tard, Ginny était toujours introuvable et la quasi-totalité des invités avaient quitter les lieux.

Ceux qui étaient restés été plongé dans un silence religieux... aucun n'osait parler de peur de rendre la situation encore plus désastreuse.

Blaise était resté dans le canapé depuis qu'on lui avait appris que sa fiancée avait déserté le mariage... il ne parlait à personne et ne voulait ni manger ni boire, ce qui inquiétait tout le monde...

\- « pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ? » demanda Molly qui n'avait pas arrêté de pleurer

\- « elle doit avoir ses raisons ma chérie... arrête de pleurer elle reviendra » la réconforta du mieux qu'il pouvait son mari  
\- « elle n'a montré aucun signe pourtant, elle était toujours souriante et avait l'air investi dans les préparatifs » se rappela Pansy

Noah et Hermione échangèrent un regard ...

\- « peut-être qu'elle n'était pas si heureuse que ça, peut-être qu'elle s'est rendu compte qu'elle ne m'aimait plus assez pour m'épouser, qu'elle faisait une grave erreur » répondit Blaise, la voix tremblante.

\- « mon chéri ne dit pas ce genre de chose » lui dit sa mère

\- « C'est impensable... Ginny t'aime tellement et ne peut pas te faire ça… Du moins pas de cette manière » ajouta Hermione

\- « alors pourquoi elle est partie ? pourquoi elle m'a quitté ? » demanda-t-il fou de rage

Un silence s'installa à nouveau, personne ne savait exactement pourquoi elle était partie. Bien que Hermione et Noah se doutaient de la raison pour laquelle la rousse était partie mais aucune d'elles ne fit de commentaire.

\- « je ne t'ai pas quitté » répondit Ginny

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Elle portait encore sa robe de mariage mais son maquillage avait coulé.

Blaise et elle se regardèrent tous les deux en larmes... Elle s'approcha de lui mais lui recula en secouant la tête. Personne n'osait bouger de peur de perturber leur moment présent.

\- « je ne t'ai pas quitté mon amour » répéta-t-elle

Blaise ferma les yeux avec amertume. Il ferma les points nerveusement ce qui paniqua profondément Ginny. En 8 ans de relation, elle avait appris à le connaitre et savait à quel point il ne fallait pas le mettre dans cet état.

\- « alors pourquoi tu as bousillé l'un des moments les plus important de notre vie Ginny » cria-t-il, de colère

La jeune femme sursauta face à sa colère. Elle sentit une boule se former dans sa gorge.

\- « Blaise... je t'ai caché une chose... Une chose qui remettra en cause tes sentiments pour moi » dit-elle, presque dans un murmure.

\- « tu ne m'aimes plus ? tu as trouvé quelqu'un d'autres ? » voulu savoir Blaise

La plus jeune du clan Weasley éclata en sanglot... Elle avait redouté qu'il ne pense ça d'elle. Elle ne s'imaginait pas avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Il était le seul.

\- « je suis malade Blaise »

On pouvait lire de l'inquiétude sur tous les visages présents... Noah et Hermione se regardèrent une fois de plus sentant que le moment fatidique était arrivé.

\- « comment ça malade ? Tu as quoi ? » s'inquiéta Blaise oubliant instantanément sa colère et se rapprochant d'elle

\- « je ne pourrais jamais te donner d'enfants, je suis désolée. Il y a quelque temps je suis partie voir un médicomage parce que j'étais incapable de tomber enceinte malgré nos essaies, et il m'a appris que j'étais… »

Sa voix se brisa sur le dernier mot mais elle sut qu'ils avaient tous compris. Molly vint prendre sa fille dans ses bras en la rassurant que son état n'était pas de sa faute.

\- « ce n'est pas de ta faute ma chérie » pleura Molly

\- « maman je suis désolée... je suis sincèrement désolée » réussit à dire Ginny

\- « tu n'as pas à l'être. »

Ginny se dégagea de l'étreinte de sa mère et vint se placer devant Blaise

\- « je ne ferai jamais une bonne épouse... je ne pourrais jamais te donner d'enfants. Je sais à quel point tu aimes les enfants, il suffit de te voir avec Venus ou Matt. Je suis partie parce que je ne pouvais pas t'épouser sachant que je ne t'ai pas laissé le choix soit de me quitter, ce que je comprendrais, ou de rester auprès de moi. Tu mérites d'être heureux avec une personne qui pourras te donner cette chance d'être père un jour. Je ne suis pas cette personne Blaise. » lui dit-elle les yeux remplis de larmes

Blaise se rua sur elle, l'empoigna fermement et l'embrassa passionnément...

\- « c'est toi Ginevra Weasley que j'aime, c'est avec toi que je veux passer le reste de ma vie, je veux me réveiller à tes cotés jusqu'à la fin de ma vie... Je me fiche qu'on ait des enfants ou pas, moi ce que je veux avoir c'est d'être avec toi... merde Ginny, tu aurais pu me le dire » lui dit-il

\- « je pensais que tu allais me quitter… et que j'allais te perdre. Je ne peux pas te perdre Blaise »

\- « Te quitter pour si peu ? Tu pensais vraiment que je suis ce genre de type ? Oui, bien sûr que j'aime les enfants mais ce que j'aime par-dessus tout c'est toi… Qu'on ait des enfants ou pas, moi je m'en contre fiche tant que je suis avec toi. » répondit Blaise

Ginny n'en croyait ses oreilles.

\- « Tu veux toujours de moi alors ? » demanda-t-elle, lentement

Blaise lui offrit son plus beau sourire en lui prenant délicatement la main. Il récupéra la bague de fiançailles qui y trônait et posa un genou à terre. Tout le monde retint son souffle.

\- « Ginevra Molly Weasley, voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de devenir ma femme … Une fois pour toute ? » demanda Blaise

Ginny éclata de rire, fit mine de réfléchir en regardant le ciel.

\- « hum… Pourquoi pas. » répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres

\- « pourquoi pas ? » s'offusqua Blaise

La rousse lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa sous les exclamations de joies des autres. Les mères de nos mariés avaient les yeux baignés de larmes.

Ce petit moment de romantisme avait eu le don de rapprocher les couples présents. Noah se surpris à lancer des regards à Drago. La mariée passa de bras en bras et demanda pardon pour ce petit contretemps.

\- « bon le mariage est reporté alors ? » demanda Rémus

\- « non pas forcément... on peut le fêter maintenant » proposa Georges

\- « les invités sont partis, le mage aussi. Il n'y a presque plus de bouffe... c'est impossible » rappela Ron

\- « non pas forcément... Si on réfléchit bien, les invités les plus important sont présent et puis selon la loi magique, les mages ne sont pas les seuls à pouvoir célébrer des mariages... Le ministre peut le faire ainsi que les avocats » expliqua Hermione

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Noah ce qui la mit un peu mal à l'aise.

\- « quoi ? » demanda-t-elle surprise

Ginny et Blaise se regardèrent et avec un immense sourire dirent en cœur.

\- « maries nous »

Noah ouvrit grand les yeux et regarda le reste de la salle dans le but de trouver un peu de soutiens. Elle n'avait jamais célébré de mariage... mais après cette journée chargée en émotions, ils avaient tous besoins d'une fin heureuse. La jeune femme se leva et informa qu'elle devait partir pour faire des recherches au préalable.

Pendant ce temps et sous les directives de madame Potter, le salon fut aménagé afin qu'il puisse accueillir un mariage. Le centre de la pièce fut dégagé de tel sorte que les fauteuils ont été poussé contre les murs.

On pouvait voir des bougies au sol allant des escaliers jusqu'à l'autel récupéré dans le jardin. Des pétales de roses étaient éparpillées en peu partout sur le sol. Une pluie d'étoiles concluait cet aspect romantique.

Ginny était partie se refaire une beauté et avait changé de robe. Elle portait à présent une robe en soi aux bretelles fines, centré à sa taille et légèrement évasé à partir de ses cuisses. Sa crinière de feu avait été lâché contrairement à sa coupe précédente. Elle savait à quel point Blaise aimait lorsqu'elle les laissait de la sorte.

Les invités étaient tous installés sur les canapés et les sièges…

Au centre de la pièce se trouvait Noah qui mariait Ginny et Blaise. Une légère musique résonnait à travers la pièce. Pendant le serment de Noah, qui rappelait à quoi consistait le mariage et sur la véritable définition de l'amour, on pouvait lire de l'émotion sur le visage de beaucoup, certaines mains s'entrelacèrent, de nombreuses larmes coulèrent et les sourires étaient constamment présents.

Drago ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de regarder Noah. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le mariage de celui qu'il considérait comme son frère, allait lui donner autant envie de se casser. Il enviait le bonheur qui rayonnait sur le visage de son ami. Balançant ses yeux en peu partout, un sentiment indescriptible le prit. Il voyait Pansy et Ron, serré l'un contre l'autre plus amoureux que jamais. Le roux avait pris Venus sur ses jambes tandis que sa femme avait la tête contre son épaule. La petite avait une main posée sur le ventre le Pansy et sa tête reposait lourdement sur l'épaule de Ron. Harry tenait son fils endormis dans ses bras et tenait fermement Hermione contre lui. Ils avaient tous l'air heureux… Il voulait cela lui aussi. Avec elle.

\- « Blaise Jackson Zabini, voulez-vous prendre pour épouse Ginevra Molly Weasley ici présente ? »

\- « oui je le veux, de tous mon cœur et de toute ma magie. » répondit -il ému

\- « Ginevra Molly Weasley, voulez-vous prendre pour époux Blaise Jackson Zabini ici présent ? »

\- « oui je le veux, de tous mon cœur et de toute ma magie » répondit-elle en larme

Un filament doré scella leurs deux mains et ils furent ainsi unis par les liens magiques du mariage... 


	8. Chapter 7

Quelques semaines plus tard, tout le monde avait repris le cours normal de sa vie. Monsieur et Madame Zabini étaient toujours en Lune de Miel au grand d'âme de Noah qui avait récolté tous les dossiers de son collègue et était noyée sous une tonne de travail, ne trouvant même plus le temps de voir sa propre fille...

Pansy s'épanouissait dans son rôle de future maman et rayonnait littéralement de bonheur contrairement à son mari qui paniquait pour un rien...

Harry avait repris un rythme de travail qui causa un retour fracassant des disputes conjugales. Hermione lui reprochait encore les mêmes erreurs commis au paravent, tel que les absences répétées, le manque d'attention ainsi que de conversation...

Drago lui, s'était donné pour mission de séduire la seule femme qui comptait réellement à ses yeux, mais l'emploi du temps de la jeune femme n'arrangeait pas vraiment les choses surtout qu'il était incompatible avec le sien... Il avait quand même réussi à avoir des déjeuners avec elle, certes des déjeuners de 5 minutes entre deux rendez-vous professionnels où ils mangeaient un petit bout ensemble ainsi qu'un échange banal sur la pluie et le beau temps. Leurs mini rendez-vous se finissaient entre autres par un « je devrais y aller avant d'être en retard » ... Il sentait qu'elle le fuyait mais tout en étant réceptive à ses attentions...

Noah était assise à une table d'un petit café situé à Londres près d'un quartier sorcier... Elle avait rendez-vous avec son père, la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient vu remonté au mariage. Après de nombreuses lettres menaçantes de la part de son père, la jeune femme s'était réservée une journée pour la passer avec son géniteur.

Elle observa les passants et ressentait son cœur se serrer à chaque fois qu'elle voyait une mère et son enfant... Depuis quelques mois, elle pensait énormément à sa mère. Elle ressentait de jours en jours, le malaise enfouit au plus profond d'elle, refaire petit à petit surface. Elle avait recommencé à faire des cauchemars. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, l'image de sa mère se faisant frapper par un éclair vert refaisait surface. Elle revoyait cette petite fille de 10 ans, suppliant le corps inerte de sa mère d'ouvrir les yeux et de ne pas la laisser seule dans ce monde. Elle se revoyait crier, pleurer et essayant de frapper les agresseurs... Leurs rires la terrifiaient… L'un d'eux pointa sa baguette vers elle et une immense douleur envahit tous des membres. Elle avait l'impression de ressentir les larmes qui ruisselaient sur son visage… Ses cris persans contrastaient avec les rires des ravisseurs…

Et puis soudainement une force obscure la forçait à se réveiller... Elle était toujours dans le même état. Ses cheveux collant sur son visage, sa nuisette était trempée de partout et son rythme cardiaque était à son comble.

Dans ce moment-là, elle allait dans la chambre de sa fille et la serrait dans ses bras. Seize ans... Seize ans que sa mère était morte sous ses yeux, Seize ans qu'elle était privé de l'amour de sa mère. Elle ne se rappelait même plus du son de sa voix, ni même de son visage. Elle ne parvenait même plus à ressentir la douceur de son toucher et son parfum.

Une larme silencieuse roula le long de ses joues, suivit de plusieurs d'autre... La jeune femme les essuya d'un revers de main quand elle aperçut son père s'approcher d'elle... Elle se leva et l'accueillit dans ses bras avec une immense tendresse que lui rendit son père. Ils restèrent ainsi l'un contre l'autre.

\- « Nom d'un Troll ... je te vois enfin » lui dit Severus, sur un ton de reproche

\- « je sais... et j'en suis désolée. Mais ces derniers temps j'ai été débordé... je ne vois presque plus Venus » se défendit Noah

\- « tu travailles trop, regarde tu as une sale mine ma puce. Tu es sûre que tu vas bien ma princesse ? tu sais que tu peux tous me dire » s'inquiéta son père

La jeune femme regarda son père avec tendresse et lui sourit ... qui aurait pensé que Severus Rogue était un père incroyablement doux, prévenant et à l'écoute de sa fille. Il s'est montré à la hauteur de ses attentes et a toujours sut comment lui remonter le moral. Le début de leur relation n'avait pas toujours été aussi fusionnelle, elle détestait l'homme qui était assis en face d'elle... Mais maintenant, il représentait son monde.

\- « comment se passe tes cours ? » changea-t-elle de sujet, elle le vit lever les yeux au ciel résigné

\- « toujours les mêmes cornichons incapables de mélanger des ingrédients convenablement. Même Venus, du haut de ses 10 ans, est plus douée qu'eux » se plaignit Severus

Noah laissa échapper un rire devant la tête que faisait son père.

\- « arrête… tu es dur avec eux. C'est juste des gosses et ils n'ont pas tous la chance d'avoir comme grand-père, le maître incontestable des potions que j'ai nommé Severus Rogue » répondit Noah

\- « je ne suis pas le seul responsable des habilités en potions de ta fille et toi... je te rappelle que ta mère me surpassait presque dans ce domaine » annonça le père, le sourire aux lèvres

Le sourire de la jeune femme s'effaça lentement... Severus se rendit compte qu'il avait touché un point très sensible.

\- « 16 ans » répondit-elle la voix tremblante.

Severus comprit l'allusion et ne sut quoi dire pour la réconforter...

\- « Noah... tu devrais peut-être en parler à quelqu'un » lui conseilla l'homme en noir

\- « que j'aille voir un psychomage et puis quoi d'autre... je n'ai pas besoins de ça » répondit Noah sur la défensive

\- « non pas forcément un psychomage mais à quelqu'un en qui tu as pleinement confiance et avec qui tu te sens à l'aise... tu n'as jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé cette nuit... ni même ce qu'ils t'ont fait après »

\- « c'est trop dur... je n'y arrive pas. Tu te rends compte, elle est morte exactement au même âge que moi maintenant. Et que dire de Venus, j'avais le même âge qu'elle lorsque j'ai vu ma mère se faire torturer sous mes yeux. » Expliqua la jeune femme

Severus la regarda les yeux remplis d'inquiétude... Il n'aimait pas voir sa fille dans cet état, elle souffrait affreusement et il était impuissant... Si seulement son Emma était encore là. Elle aurait su quoi faire.

\- « tu n'as jamais pensé à ce qui se serait passé si elle t'avait dit qu'elle était enceinte ? » demanda Noah

\- « pas un seul jour ne passe sans que je me pose cette question » répondit sincèrement Severus

Noah souffla brillamment... C'était si difficile pour elle d'en parler mais elle sentait qu'elle en avait besoin. A trop ressasser les choses, elles finissent par nous bouffer littéralement de l'intérieur. Seul Ron et Pansy étaient au courant de son passage en Enfer et du destin tragique de sa mère. Elle avait eu assez de courage pour leur en parler mais jamais aux autres. 

\- « quand je vois Venus et son innocence, je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire à que j'étais pareil. J'étais une innocente petite fille à qui l'on a volé toute innocence sans ménagement. Ils m'ont pris 5 ans de ma vie ainsi le bonheur de fêter mon anniversaire. Et ma mère, qui s'est tellement battus pour m'offrir une vie meilleure, m'a été arraché alors qu'on commençait tout juste à avoir de meilleures conditions de vies. J'ai tellement de rage et de haine en moi »

\- « tu as réussi à survivre à tout ça même si tu y as laissé des plumes. Je suis si fier de toi et de tout ce que tu as accomplis, tu n'as jamais baissé les bras et tu as su lutter pour arriver là où tu es maintenant. Tu mérites tellement et je suis sûre que ta maman serait admirablement fière de toi et de ton parcours. Tu sais, je n'ai pas eu une bonne enfance, ni même une bonne vie. Je peux t'assurer que tu es ma plus belle réussite. »

Noah atterrit dans ses bras…

\- « tu es un père formidable… Vous auriez été des parents formidables »

Severus se contenta de lui sourire en déposant un baiser au sommet de son crâne.

\- « merci mon petit poussin »

Noah grimaça face à ce surnom ridicule.

\- « papa… » s'exclama-t-elle, en s'éloignant de lui

Severus afficha un rire face à la réaction de sa fille. Il l'attira près d'elle et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- « tu vas bien ma puce » demanda-t-il

\- « un peu crevé par le boulot mais ça peut aller et toi mon petit papounet chéri »

Un rictus se plaça sur le visage de l'homme ce qui déclencha un fou rire chez sa fille.

\- « Je vais plutôt bien… Alors quoi de neuf ? »

\- « ma vie est rythmée par mon boulot, ma fille, ma maison, mon boulot, ma fille, ma maison, mon boulot, ma fille… Bref tu vois le genre » répondit nonchalamment Noah

\- « et les amours ? Tu ne m'as plus parler d'un homme depuis John »

Noah leva les yeux au ciel tout en mordant dans une fritte.

\- « de ce côté là aussi, il n'y a rien de nouveau. Je n'ai pas le temps »

\- « tu n'as pas le temps ou tu n'en as pas envie ? »

\- « les deux… Mais toi, c'est quand que tu me donnes une belle-maman ? »

Severus s'étouffa avec son verre d'eau…

\- « je n'ai pas la tête à ça. »

\- « bon… On finira notre vie rien que tous les deux » s'exclama Noah

\- « rien ne me ferait plus plaisir… »

Ils trinquèrent ensemble et passèrent un agréable moment ponctué de rire.

Ron et Pansy attendaient impatiemment leur tour à saint-mangouste. Ils avaient un rendez-vous de routine afin de voir si tout se passait bien mais leur impatience était due au fait qu'ils allaient enfin connaitre le sexe de leur bébé.

Les pronostics généraux de leurs amis annonçaient la venue d'un petit garçon. Pansy, elle, voulait à tout prix une fille. Elle ne voulait en aucun cas subir 6 grossesses pour enfin avoir une fille et ne voulait en aucun cas avoir à subir les mêmes garnements que ses beaux-frères. Elle s'était jurée que si c'était une fille, elle en aurait plus d'autre même si Ron en voulait au moins 4.

Pansy était assise nonchalamment sur sa chaise et se caressait le ventre le regard dans le vide pendant que son mari était plongé dans la paperasse qu'il avait emmené. Sa femme lui passa une main dans les cheveux afin de le ramener dans la réalité lorsqu'elle aperçut le médicomage arriver.

\- « monsieur et madame Weasley » annonça le magicomage

Les deux concernés se levèrent et suivirent le magicomage main dans la main.

Après une rapide mise au point, Pansy prit place sur la table d'auscultation et remonta légèrement sa tunique. Posant sa baquette sur le ventre de sa patiente, le médicomage fit apparaitre une image du bébé ainsi que les bruits du battement de son cœur.

Bien qu'ils aient déjà assistés à ça, les futurs parents ne purent retenir leurs émotions face à l'image de leur petit miracle et au son de son cœur. Ron scrutait chaque petit mouvement du bébé tout en tenant fermement la main de sa femme.

Soudain, le médicomage fit une tête qui alarma un peu les futurs parents. 

\- « il y a un problème ? » Paniqua Ron

\- « non... mais... je vais me mettre dans un autre angle » répondit confus le magicomage

Ron et Pansy échangèrent un regard lourd de sens.

\- « notre bébé a problème ? qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda Pansy, en voulant se redresser.

\- « non madame, ne bougez pas…Je vérifie quelque chose »

Le magicomage afficha soudainement un sourire...

\- « Eh bien, pour une surprise s'en est une... -il pointa son doigt sur une autre masse - il y en a deux... vous voyez... il y a un deuxième cœur qui bats » annonça-t-il

Pansy et Ron affichèrent une mine déconfite. Pansy se laissa complètement tomber sur son siège tandis que Ron essayait de voir ce soi-disant deuxième cœur qui bat. Ils regardèrent avec effarement le professionnel, comme s'ils attendaient la fin d'une blague.

\- « vous voulez savoir leurs sexes ? » demanda le médecin

Les deux jeunes gens hochèrent simplement la tête, incapable de dire un seul mot.

\- « alors voyons voir… On dirait bien que ce soit deux garçons… mes félicitations »

Après le rendez-vous, Ron et Pansy ne parvenaient toujours pas y croire. Cela faisait presque une heure qu'ils se baladaient sans bute dans un parc prés de Pré-au-Lard, chacun plongeait dans ses pensées.

Ron ne s'imaginait pas avoir des jumeaux même si le risque était grand, étant donné que les jumeaux étaient courant dans sa famille. Mais il pensait échapper à ce fardeau. Mais ce qui l'inquiétait le plus c'était leurs finances. Ils se débrouillaient plutôt bien jusqu'à ici, mais deux bébés... L'addition allait être salé surtout que sa femme préfèrerait mourir plutôt que de demander de l'aide à ses parents.

Elle entretenait des relations plutôt conflictuelles avec eux, surtout depuis qu'elle avait osé salir leur sang pur en épousant un traitre à son sang venant d'une famille pauvre. Ils n'étaient même pas venus au mariage de leur fille. Pour la punir de cet affront de trop, ils l'avaient coupé les vivres et elle avait dû travailler pour payer elle-même ses études. Depuis, le dialogue était quasiment rompu entre eux. Les rares diners chez eux, était dut à l'insistance de Ron qui ne voulait absolument pas qu'elle coupe définitivement les ponts avec ses parents. Pansy était une personne qui se laisse facilement envahir par ses émotions, ce qui la pousse souvent à prendre de mauvaises décisions dans des moments de colère. Des décisions qu'elle regrettait après mais sa fierté sur dimensionné l'empêchait de le reconnaitre. Car selon elle, Pansy Weasley anciennement Parkinson n'a jamais tort. 

\- « rappelle-moi de tuer Zabini » s'exclama Pansy

\- « pourquoi ? »

\- « c'est à cause de lui tout ça… Depuis qu'on est marié, il n'arrête pas de me dire que j'aurais des jumeaux. Je suis sûre que cet enfoiré a prié tellement fort que Merlin l'a entendu » expliqua Pansy

Ron laissa échapper un rire…

\- « je t'aiderais à le tuer… »

\- « tu es trop gentil mon amour » rigola Pansy

Ils s'arrêtèrent un instant, Ron la prit dans les bars.

\- « on y arrivera d'accord ? temps qu'on est ensemble. On viendra à bout de ses deux garnements » lui dit-il, en la regardant droit dans les yeux

-« on y arrivera ensemble. On sera une équipe contre ces deux gamins, ils ne savent pas à qui ils auront à faire » ajouta Pansy

Ron laissa échapper une fois de plus un rire. Il posa sa main sur le ventre de sa femme et s'abaissa afin que son visage soit à la même hauteur que son ventre.

\- « hé les gars, vous avez entendus votre maman… Faite gaffe à vos petites fesses. »

Pansy sourit de toute ses dents et fut touché par le comportement de son mari. Elle lui caressa délicatement la tête et l'attira contre elle.

\- « Je t'aime tellement » lui dit-elle, les yeux remplis d'amour

\- « Je fais cet effet à beaucoup de gens »

Un rire cristallin résonna soudainement dans le parc. Les futurs parents échangèrent un baiser en espérant que leur avenir sera aussi simple et merveilleux que ce moment.

Après le rendez-vous avec son père, Noah était retournée à son bureau afin de boucler deux/trois choses avant de s'en aller. Voir son père lui faisait toujours autant de bien. Il avait cette manière de lui changer les idées et de lui faire voir la vie d'une autre manière. Il avait cette manière de prendre soin d'elle et de sa fille.

Fermant son dernier dossier de la journée, elle regarda sa montre et commença à mettre son manteau. Rangeant ses dossiers dans son sac, elle fit interrompue par une présence.

\- « Jones » dit-il

\- « Malefoy » répondit-elle, en enfilant son manteau

\- « tu rentres tôt aujourd'hui » constata le blond

\- « oui, c'est exceptionnel. Je vais chercher ma fille à l'école... j'ai l'impression d'être absente de sa vie tu comprends » répondit la blonde

\- « je comprends très bien »

Noah le regarda et comprit son allusion mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Depuis son retour, elle voyait bien qu'il essayait de se rapprocher de la petite mais cette dernière ne lui accordait pas la même attention. Venus n'était pas franchement intéressée à apprendre à le connaitre ayant déjà suffisamment de « tonton ».

\- « tu veux que ... enfin je peux t'accompagner ? » hésita-t-il à lui demander

Noah ne savait pas si elle devait accepter ou pas... Une petite voix en elle lui murmurait de le laisser venir. Ce n'était qu'une simple sortit scolaire, rien de bien dangereux.

\- « Je vais juste la chercher à l'école » répondit Noah

\- « je sais mais j'aimerais t'accompagner pour savoir où ça se trouve. »

\- « c'est situé dans le quartier moldu » insista la jeune femme

Drago souffla bruyamment en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- « je ne suis pas si snobe que ça, tu sais… Je sais qu'en les côtoyant, je ne risque pas de devenir l'un des leurs… Je suis bien trop fabuleux pour ça »

Noah laissa échapper un rire face à la réplique de Drago.

\- « bon… On y va alors monsieur le fabuleux »

\- « après vous gente dame » s'exclama Drago, en lui cédant le passage

Ils allèrent récupérer Venus et, sous la demande de cette dernière, ils passèrent l'après-midi ensemble, au grand plaisir de Drago. Ils étaient partis dans un parc moldu ce qui irrita un peu le digne héritier des Malefoy.

Marchant en peu en retrait, Drago regardait les deux femmes de sa vie marcher l'une contre l'autre en se racontant leurs journées. Il ne savait pas comment d'écrire le sentiment qui l'envahissait en ce moment, il avait enfin l'impression de toucher du bout des doigts son rêve… Celui de fonder une famille avec elle.

Il la regardait sourire et rire aux éclats face au récit de sa fille, ses cheveux à présent coupé en un carré, jouaient joyeusement avec le vent. De temps en temps, son regard rencontrait celui du blond, ce qui provoquait à chaque fois un sourire chez ce dernier.

Ils arrivèrent devant une aire de jeu et c'est avec une vitesse impressionnante que la petite se dirigea vers cette aire. Les deux adultes allèrent s'asseoir sur un banc.

Côte à côte, ils regardèrent le fruit de leur amour s'amuser comme une petite folle. De temps en temps, elle s'arrêtait pour leur adresser un geste de la main auquel Drago se surpris de répondre avec un sourire stupide collé sur le visage. Il sentait le regard de Noah sur lui mais lorsqu'il la regardait, elle reportait son attention ailleurs.

\- « quoi ? » demanda le blond

\- « tu as l'air heureux » répondit Noah, le sourire aux lèvres

\- « j'ai de quoi l'être… » murmura-t-il

Il la vit sourire en reportant son attention sur les enfants jouant.

\- « tu as fait un excellant boulot avec elle. Elle est juste parfaite »

\- « Ron y est pour beaucoup… Ainsi que chacun des personnes qui l'entoure. Ils l'ont tous transmis quelques choses, et si tu avais été plus présent dans nos vies, tu l'aurais aussi apporté quelque chose » lui répondit Noah,

Drago afficha une grimace.

\- « je sens comme de l'amertume dans ta voix »

\- « non Malefoy… On en a parlé, je ne t'en veux plus pour ça »

Un silence s'installa

\- « au faite… » commença le jeune homme

Elle rapporta son attention sur lui.

\- « tu es encore plus belle que dans mes souvenirs »

\- « tu me dragues Malefoy ? » s'exclama-t-elle, sur un ton moqueur

\- « juste un peu oui… Je plaide coupable »

Ils rirent ensemble. Noah lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

\- « faisons un truc un de ces quatre ? » proposa Drago

\- « tu proposes quoi ? »

\- « je ne sais pas…un diner qui aboutira peut-être à un petit déjeuner ? »

Noah leva les yeux au ciel…

\- « un petit-déjeuner ? Rien que ça ? Tu es optimiste Malefoy »

\- « qui ne tente rien n'a rien. »

Noah resta silencieuse mais trouva l'idée plutôt alléchante. Depuis le mariage, ils avaient pris l'habitude de passer un peu de temps ensemble. Jamais le soir, pour ne reprendre leurs vielles habitudes mais ils prenaient le temps de manger ensemble le midi.

\- « ce serais avec plaisir » finit-elle par dire.

Il lui lança un sourire pervers avant de poser une main sur ses cuisses.

\- « mais on ne couchera pas ensemble »

\- « tu n'as jamais su me résister… Je sais ce qui te fais craquer et je n'hésiterais pas à m'en servir »

\- « ah oui ? je ne sais pas te résister ? » demanda Noah, mi- outrée, mi- amusée

\- « je sais que tu as un faible pour la brutalité, tu aimes quand je te plaque contre un mur ou une porte et qu'ensuite je t'embrasse avant de te dévorer le cou. Tu aimes quand je glisse lentement une main le long de ta cuisse en remontant jusqu'à… »

\- « Noah »

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'arrêta soudainement. Elle reconnaitrait cette voix entre mille.

Un jeune homme à la peau ébène, grand et habillait d'un élégant costume, se tenait devant elle.

Ils échangèrent des regards timides avant de tomber chacun dans les bars de l'autre. Elle avait l'impression qu'il était plus grand que dans ses souvenirs et surtout plus beau.

Son parfum lui envahi les narines ainsi qu'une flopée de souvenir. Elle se sentait tellement bien qu'elle en oublia la présence de Malefoy.

Ils se séparèrent mais aucun n'osait prononcer un mot ce qui commençait sérieusement à énerver Malefoy, qui se sentait de trop. Il se racla la gorge pour signifier sa présence.

\- « Comment vas-tu ? » demanda le jeune homme

\- « ça peut aller… Toujours la même et toi ? »

Il afficha un regard gêné

\- « Je vais bien, j'ai enfin eu le poste que je convoitais depuis toujours. »

\- « Mais c'est merveilleux… Tu le mérites tellement John »

Drago tiqua lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le fameux John se trouvait juste devant lui. Ses yeux se posèrent sur la jeune femme, et il put voir à quel point elle avait l'air contente. Elle avait complètement changé de comportement et paraissait tellement plus douce et différente. Elle avait dû vraiment l'aimer pour agir de la sorte.

\- « Tout monde va bien ? » demanda John

\- « oui, Ginny et Blaise viennent de marier, ils étaient déçus que tu ne sois pas venu »

\- « Blaise Zabini s'est fait passer la corde au cou, comme quoi tout est possible »

Noah lui sourit de toute ses dents.

\- « hé oui… qui l'aurait cru… Ah ouais, tu ne devineras jamais ? »

\- « qu'est-ce qui s'est passé encore » s'exclama John, s'attendant au pire

\- « devine qui est enceinte »

\- « Hermione et Harry vont avoir un autre enfant ? »

\- « non… Ron et Pansy »

John éclata de rire, ce qui provoqua un frison à Noah.

\- « Pansy enceinte… La catastrophe, j'aimerais bien voir ça »

Ils rirent ensemble sous le regard ennuyé du blond. Noah voulait l'invité ce soir chez Ron et Pansy mais n'osait pas.

\- « tu sais que tu peux venir les voir quand tu veux, tu leur manque énormément… Même à mon père »

\- « ils me manquent aussi, mais j'ai pensé qu'il fallait mieux qu'on reste distant pour mieux passer à autre chose »

\- « je comprends… Mais Venus te réclame parfois »

\- « ma petite lune… Comment va-t-elle ? »

\- « Demande lui, elle est juste derrière toi »

Il se retourna et sembla chercher la petite des yeux… Noah remarqua enfin la présence de Drago…

\- « John, je te présente Malef… Drago »

Le John en question se retourna vers lui et lui tendit une main.

\- « Drago, le drago dont tu m'as parlé ? » demanda John surpris

Noah parut gêné de la situation. Elle lui avait parler de leur relation à Poudlard, sans mentionner le cas Venus. Elle lui répondit d'un petit sourire gêné.

Les deux hommes se serrent la main mais l'on sentait bien qu'ils le faisaient à contre cœur.

Noah sentait bien que l'ambiance s'était un peu refroidit mais elle faisait bonne figure.

\- « John… Celui qu'elle a quitté en refusant de l'épouser… Enchanté » lança Drago

John prit un air grave ainsi que Noah. Il resserra d'avantage sa poigné de main.

\- « Drago… Celui qu'il l'a trompé et qui a fui à l'autre bout du monde après qu'elle l'ait quitté… Enchanté » répliqua John

Noah laissa apparaitre un sourire face à la réplique de son ex. Elle vit les prunelles de Drago jeter des éclairs de colère.

Il se mordit la joue afin de ne pas répondre d'une manière désobligeante, ne voulant pas que Noah le lui fasse payer plus tard en refusant de diner avec lui.

John alla saluer Venus qui lui sauta dans les bras après avoir poussé un cri. Drago ressentit davantage de jalousie envers cet homme qui avait, non seulement, réussit à totalement conquérir le cœur de celle qu'il aimait mais aussi celui de celle avec qui il essayait de créer un lien sans succès.

A un moment, l'héritier des Malefoy vit sa promise s'éloigner avec cet homme afin d'avoir plus d'intimité. Il voyait la manière qu'il avait de poser sa main sur son épaule et de la faire descendre lentement le long de son bras. Il voyait la manière dont elle remettait ses cheveux en place tout en émettant des petits rires qui venait provoquer ses oreilles d'homme jaloux. Il vit leurs deux corps se rapprocher de plus en plus jusqu'à s'entremêler dans une tendre étreinte qui provoquait la panique de son cœur. Il avait l'impression de la perdre même si elle ne lui appartenait pas.

Plus tard dans la soirée, tout le monde avait répondu présent à l'invitation ou plutôt l'obligation de Pansy. Les deux futurs parents avaient pris la décision d'annoncer la « double » bonne nouvelle.

Pansy s'était surpasse niveau repas, elle voulait absolument que tout se passe à merveille. Après un copieux repas, les invités étaient tous installés dans le salon attendant de savoir qu'est-ce qui se passé.

Malgré son refus, Ron avait aussi convié ses beaux-parents, ce qui avait causé une petite crise de panique à sa femme.

Main dans la main, assied devant leurs invités, monsieur et madame Weasley Junior s'apprêtaient à vendre la mèche. 

\- « bon, on vous a tous réunis ce soir pour vous annoncer une… double nouvelle… » annonça Ron  
\- « ça tu la dis... double nouvelle » répéta Pansy

L'impatience se lisait sur tous les visages présents particulièrement sur ceux de madame et monsieur Parkinson

\- « bon Pansy dit nous ce qui se passe… Merlin a enfin entendu mes prières et vous mettez fin à cette mascarade qu'est votre mariage ? » s'impatienta madame Parkinson

Pansy lança un regard noir à sa mère…

\- « Non… Mère… Loin de là… Nous allons avoir des jumeaux. » répondit Pansy

Les parents de Pansy ne dirent pas un mot se contentant de rester à l'écart lorsque les autres invités félicitèrent les futurs parents. Molly commençait déjà à donner des conseils et des avertissements concernant les grossesses multiples. Tout le monde était enchanté par la nouvelle et l'ambiance était devenus très rapidement plus chaleureuse. 

\- « Ron, tu veux bien arrêter d'agrandir cette famille s'il te plait... » plaisanta Fred, en prenant son petit frère dans les bras.

\- « si je ne le fais pas qui le fera ? Il faut bien perpétuer la tradition des Weasley nombreux » répondit Ron le sourire aux lèvres.

\- « félicitation frangin et bon courage pour la suite… Surtout avec le caractère explosif de ta femme » ajouta Georges

Pansy qui avait entendu la conversation, se sentit obligé de se défendre en lui donnant une tape sur la tête.

\- « J'ai gagné le pari, vous me devez tous 50 galions… J'avais prédit la venue de jumeaux il y 8 ans maintenant » s'exclama joyeusement Blaise

\- « c'est toi qui les a maudits ainsi ? » s'exclama Harry, hilare

\- « Blaise retire tout de suite ce que tu m'avais dit il y 4 ans… » s'écria Noah

\- « tu as auras bien 6 enfants Noah… C'est trop tard les dés sont lancés » répondit Blaise

\- « et si tu pouvais me prédire aussi le nom du père, pour que je le cherche et que je m'y mette tout de suite à faire 5 autres gosses. » dit-elle, en se servant un autre verre.

Des rires s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

\- « et vous les Potter, c'est quand que vous agrandissez la famille ? » demanda Molly

Molly regretta immédiatement sa question lorsqu'elle vit le regard d'Hermione se poser d'une manière sévère sur son mari qui s'était tendu... Tout le monde avait senti que la situation allait déraper d'ici peu.

\- « Lorsque monsieur apprendra que sa famille passe avant son travail et non l'inverse » répondit froidement Hermione

\- « Hermione ne commence pas » s'exclama Harry, menaçant ...

\- « sinon quoi Harry ? » s'énerva Hermione

\- « arrête de te montrer en spectacle veux-tu ? ce n'est ni l'endroit ni le moment pour ce genre de discussion » s'énerva à son tour monsieur Potter

\- « ce n'est jamais le moment avec toi… Mais lorsqu'il s'agit de tes missions là tu es disponible. Mais pour ta famille, ce n'est jamais le moment. Peut-être qu'il faudrait qu'on se fasse kidnapper Matthew et moi pour que tu daignes nous accorder du temps » s'exclama la jeune femme, avec amertume.

\- « Et comme d'habitude, tu ne remarques même pas mes efforts. Je rentre chaque soir avant minuit et je fais toujours tout pour écourter mes missions parce que je sais pertinemment que madame va m'engueuler même si je contribue à la sécurité de ce pays » cria Harry qui s'était levé

\- « C'est vrai que rentrer lorsque ton fils est déjà endormi et rester presque 3 mois en mission c'est les écouter. Harry, tu n'as rien changé du tout, tu refais les mêmes erreurs sauf cette fois-ci, tu te persuades de bien faire les choses alors que tu foires tout »

Comme prévu, l'ambiance s'était refroidit dans la pièce. Lorsqu'ils étaient lancés dans une telle dispute, personne n'osait intervenir de peur d'être impliqué dans la dispute et de devoir prendre parti.

Noah leva les yeux au ciel et se réfugia discrètement dans la cuisine suivit de près par Drago... Elle alla ouvrir la fenêtre et se laissa bercer par le vent caressant son visage. Elle ferma les yeux un instant savourant cette sensation avant d'être ramenée par la réalité par Drago.

\- « ça s'est encore dégradé entre eux » dit Drago pour engager la conversation

\- « oui… Mais c'est fatigant qu'ils le montrent de cette manière aux yeux de tous » souffla Noah et se tournant vers lui

Il vint se placer à ses côtés. Il sentit le vent l'ébouriffer les cheveux ce qui lui fit du bien.

\- « ils devraient faire comme nous, s'engueuler dans des coins isoler ou lorsque personne ne nous regarde et après agir comme si de rien n'était » expliqua-t-il, avec un sourire

\- « c'est vrai que c'est une meilleure méthode »

\- « c'est la nôtre Noah… »

Ils restèrent silencieux…

\- « Noah je voulais te dire merci de m'avoir laisser passer du temps avec elle et avec toi » lui dit-il

\- « ce n'est pas grand-chose » répondit elle, d'une voix détachait

\- « si… pour moi cela signifie beaucoup. »

\- « si cela t'a fait plaisir alors c'est l'essentiel »

En parlant, ils s'étaient mis face à face.

Il avança lentement vers elle, afin de contrer un éventuel rejet de sa part. Voyant qu'elle le laissait faire son petit manège, il prit délicatement dans ses bras.

Leurs visages étaient à quelque centimètre quand quelqu'un entra dans la cuisine... c'était Harry l'air furieux... Ils s'écartèrent précipitamment

\- « oh... excusez-moi... je ne voulais pas vous déranger. Mais continuez » dit-il, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres

\- « ne dit pas n'importe quoi Potter, tu ne nous déranges en rien » répondit Noah sur la défensive... avant te disparaître précipitamment de la cuisine

Harry regarda Drago, les bras croisés. Ce dernier affichait un air mi agacé mi content.

\- « j'ai raté un épisode ? Depuis quand vous êtes ensemble ? » demanda un Harry surpris

\- « sans commentaire Potter » répondit Drago, un sourire sur les lèvres

Et il rejoignit le salon en bousculent le brun toujours perturbé par ce qu'il venait de voir. 


	9. Chapter 8

Un mois plus tard, Hermione se trouvait dans son bureau à remplir de la paperasse ... Malgré l'heure tardive, elle n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez elle, sachant ce qui l'attendait.

Une énième dispute avec l'individu qui lui servait de mari.

Après leur séparation, elle avait pensé qu'il avait enfin compris ce qu'elle attendait de lui et de leur futur, qu'il avait l'intention de changer et d'être plus présent non seulement pour son fils mais pour leur couple.

A peine avait-elle relâché l'attention, que monsieur avait repris ses mauvaises habitudes.  
Elle souffla lourdement en fermant le dernier dossier. Il ne lui avait même pas envoyé un hibou histoire de savoir où se trouvait-elle ni à quelle heure elle comptait rentrer. C'était comme si son sort ne lui intéressait pas plus que ça. Elle refoula ses larmes ne voulant plus pleurer pour cet homme qui ne lui accordé plus aucune attention.

Elle était en plein méditation lorsqu'on toqua à la porte. Elle donna une faible réponse ne voulant pas vraiment de la compagnie. Un faible sourire vint se placer sur son visage quand elle aperçut sa collègue devenue rapidement une amie proche.

\- « Hermione, tu ne devrais pas travailler si tard » lui dit-elle

Hermione soupira sous le regard inquiet de son amie

\- « je sais... mais » commença Hermione

\- « tu n'as pas envie de rentrer chez toi » termina Robyn

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce… Madame Potter éprouvait une certaine gêne face à ce constat. Elle ne voulait pas rentrer chez elle par peur de devoir encore une nouvelle fois s'engueuler avec son mari.

\- « je n'en peux plus Robyn... je suis à bout. On se dispute sans cesse, on est d'accord sur rien. Avant on faisait des efforts pour ne pas s'engueuler devant nos amis mais maintenant c'est partout et n'importe quand. Le pire c'est que à la maison, on cohabite simplement, on ne se parle plus » craqua madame Potter

\- « Hermione... je ne sais pas quoi te dire »

\- « j'ai l'impression que notre récente séparation ne lui a pas ouvert les yeux sur la gravité de la situation. On se perd de plus en plus. Ça fait des semaines qu'il dort sur le canapé. J'ai peur Robyn » s'inquiéta Hermione

\- « mais non, ne dis pas ça... vous vous aimez, c'est ça l'importance » essaya de consoler la jeune métisse

Hermione laissa échapper un rire nerveux...

\- « Ce n'est plus de l'amour, j'ai l'impression. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais je dirais plutôt, qu'on est ensemble par habitude. Il ne m'aime plus » dit-elle sarcastique

\- « et toi tu l'aimes ? » demanda son amie

\- « je... changeons de sujet veux-tu. Et toi que fais-tu là ? » s'empressa de dire Madame Potter

Robyn lui lança un regard lourd de sens...

\- « je rentrais chez moi quand j'ai vu de la lumière »

Elles continuèrent à parler pendant quelque temps, quand Hermione remarqua que son amie ne cessait ne regarder sa montre toute les minutes.

\- « tu n'es pas obligé de rester, tu sais, si je t'ennuie » l'informa Hermione, un peu vexé

\- « pourquoi tu dis ça ? » demanda Robyn, surprise

\- « tu n'arrêtes pas de regarder ta montre comme si je te dérangeais » répondit l'ancienne rouge et or.

\- « non... c'est juste que ma petite-amie doit surement m'attendre » s'exclama la jeune femme

\- « ta petite-amie ? Tu n'as pas perdu de temps » rigola Hermione

\- « c'est la jeune femme de la dernière fois... celle du pub » répondit Robyn

\- « oh... vous vous êtes remise ensemble ? c'est bien... je suis contente pour toi » la félicita Hermione

\- « Elle a accepté de me reprendre après que je lui ai assuré qu'il ne se passait rien entre nous deux »

Hermione ouvrit grand ses yeux...

\- « attend, ne me dit pas qu'elle croyait qu'il se passait un truc entre nous ? » demanda Hermione surprise

\- « Je te jure, elle m'avait même mise dehors en me criant d'aller voir ma 'pétasse'. J'ai dut lui sortir tout un tas d'excuses en lui disant que tu étais mariée, que tu n'étais pas vraiment mon type de femme et que tu étais bien trop vieille pour moi… » expliqua Robyn

La brune fit disparaitre lentement son sourire.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais les paroles de son amie la blessaient vraiment. Elle ne saurait expliquer pourquoi elle avait cette impression de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne pas être assez bien pour l'intéressée.

Elle n'était pas attirée par la jeune femme mais cette impression la dévorer tellement qu'elle commençait à en douter.

\- « je ne suis pas ton style de fille ? » Dit Hermione, hésitante

\- « bien sûr que si... je lui ai juste dis ça pour qu'elle arrête de me casser la tête. Tu es très séduisante et j'avoue même que si tu n'avais ni mari ni enfants, j'aurais tenté ma chance » répondit sincèrement Robyn

Hermione se surpris à rougir furieusement bien malgré elle. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra subitement.

Elle vit la demoiselle se lever et se rapprocher doucement d'elle. Elle en avait le souffle coupé. A quelque centimètre d'elle, le souffle de la métisse fit frissonner Hermione à tel point qu'elle se surpris à vouloir sentir plus. Elle voulait plus de la part de cette jeune femme.

Non ce n'est pas possible. Elle était sans doute en manque d'affection, de sensualité et d'intimité. Elle avait besoin de se sentir désirable et les paroles de Robyn tournaient dans sa tête. « Tu es très séduisante » … Elle était séduisante… Même si son mari ne semblait plus le remarquer.

Elle sentit les lèvres de sa collègue sur sa joue rougis et lui adressa un petit sourire crispé. 

\- « Bonne soirée Hermione... je dois vraiment y aller sinon je vais me faire tuer par cette taré, ne tarde pas trop » dit Robyn

Chez les Weasley, un silence régnait. Les deux occupants étaient dans un sommeil profond qui fit perturbé par le réveil brutal de Pansy.

Une douleur atroce lui lacerait le ventre. Elle essayait de ne pas réveiller son mari mais la douleur devenait de plus en plus insupportable lui donnant les larmes aux yeux. La jeune femme était complètement paniquée mais faisait tout pour garder son calme. La douleur devenait de plus en plus forte coupant quasiment son souffle. Elle ne pouvait pas accoucher maintenant, les bébés n'étaient pas encore prêts, elle n'était pas encore prête.

Soudain, un liquide chaud se fit sentir entre ses jambes, le cœur de la jeune femme rata un battement lorsqu'elle alluma précipitamment la lumière et vit sa robe de chambre recouverte de sang. Elle hurla tellement fort qu'elle s'en cassa la voix. Ron se réveilla d'un mouvement brusque, qui dans d'autre circonstance aurait fait rire sa femme, mais cette dernière lui saisit violement par le col. 

\- « Ron... Ron... amène-moi à l'hôpital... tout de suite… Je crois que je perds les bébés » paniqua Pansy, en larme

Ron se leva d'un bon, saisit sa femme et transplana jusqu'à Saint-Mangouste. Pansy fut prise en charge rapidement mais Ron ne put aller avec elle et fut obligé de rester angoisser seul dans la salle d'attente.

Il avait du mal à réfléchir et voulait juste savoir comment allait sa femme. Mais personne dans ce putain d'hôpital ne voulait lui répondre.

Il arpentait les couloirs de l'hôpital sans vraiment savoir où ses jambes l'emmenaient. Tout un tas de question le tiraillaient. S'il la perdait que deviendrait-il ? comment survivrait-il ? Elle était la lumière de sa vie, il l'aimait tellement. Il aimait sa manière de rire, sa voix, ses yeux... Son air grognon du matin, cette lumière qu'elle avait dans les yeux lorsqu'elle lui disait qu'elle l'aimait tout en changeant rapidement de sujet. C'est dans les moments où l'on s'apprête à perdre un être cher que l'on se rend enfin comptes de sa valeur... A cet instant, il s'en voulait de tous les moments où il devait être avec elle mais avait privilégiée son travail. Il trouvait qu'il ne lui avait pas assez dit à quel point il l'aimait. Il pleurait... Cette des larmes d'amertumes, de regrets et de toutes les choses qu'il ne lui avait pas dit. L'image de sa femme ne voulait pas quitter son esprit. Son visage apeuré, son cri, ses yeux qui réclamés son aide… Il ne pouvait même pas être à ses côtés...

Noah était en train de dormir lorsqu'un bruit assourdissant la réveilla, bien que désemparé, elle saisit sa baguette en se levant lentement. Poussée par son instinct maternel, elle alla voir si sa fille n'avait rien et fut rassurée de la voir dans un profond sommeil. Elle se dirigea vers la source du bruit et vit un hibou inconnu frapper la fenêtre. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en se dirigeant vers l'animal.

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle lut le message, il lui fallut quelque instant avant de complètement comprendre ce que disait ce bout de papier. La jeune femme alla enfiler un truc à la hâte, ne pouvant pas débarquer dans un hôpital en petite culotte. Après réveiller sa fille, elles transplanèrent ensemble jusqu'au domicile de Severus.

\- « Ma puce... non mais tu as vu l'heure ? » lui demanda Severus mi- endormie

\- « papa, j'ai besoin de toi... tu peux me garder Venus pour ce soir ? » répondit Noah, paniqué

Son père se réveilla soudainement lorsqu'il remarqua l'état de panique de sa fille. Il récupéra sa petite-fille et fit rentrée sa fille le temps d'aller coucher la petite.

\- « attend moi là, je vais coucher la petite... je reviens » ordonna Severus

Noah paniquait sérieusement. Elle avait reçu un hibou de Ron lui disant de venir le rejoindre à l'hôpital, mais de ne surtout pas prévenir les autres pour l'instant. La jeune femme faisait les cent pas dans le salon en observant les photos de familles accrochaient un peu partout... Elle fut heureuse de voir à quel point son père était devenus un homme heureux et respecté de tous. Il avait, au fur du temps, réussit à s'intégrer à la société.

\- « tu vas m'expliquer ce qui t'arrive ? » demanda son père

\- « papa, je dois vraiment y aller. Ron m'attend... je n'ai pas le temps de t'expliquer » répondit Noah, se précipitant vers la sortie

Ron faisait toujours les cent pas dans le hall de l'hôpital quand il aperçut une silhouette blonde s'approcher à grand pas. Un sentiment de reconnaissance et de soulagement l'envahie. La jeune femme sauta dans ses bras.

\- « Ron, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda la jeune femme paniquée

\- « je ne sais pas, on a passé une merveilleuse soirée puis dans la nuit elle s'est réveillé en sang et je ne sais toujours pas comment elle va » expliqua le jeune homme, l'air désemparé

\- « mais il n'y a personne qui est venus te voir ? c'est pas normal ça... c'est ta femme tous de même » répondit Noah, en colère

Ils se mirent tous les deux dans une quête aux informations. Après trois crise de nerf de la part de Ron soutenu par son amie et plusieurs menaces de procès prononcé par Noah, une médicomage leur informa enfin que son collègue en charge du dossier allait bientôt venir les voir. Satisfait, ils retournèrent attendre dans la salle d'attente.

\- « et si elle mourait ? » demanda Ron, plus pour lui-même que pour son amie

Noah lui prit la main en signe de solidarité.

\- « elle ne peut pas mourir, ce n'est pas son heure » essaya de le réconforter Noah

\- « je l'aime tellement. Je les aime tellement... ils ne sont pas encore là mais je les aime déjà. Si je les perdais... je ne sais pas ce que » prononça-t-il, la voix nouée de larmes

Noah le prit dans ses bras. Elle se sentait impuissante face au mal-être de son plus fidèle ami. La jeune femme se contentait juste de le serrer le plus étroitement possible dans ses bras afin de lui faire sentir qu'il n'était pas seul.

\- « elle est entre de bonne mains Ron, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai la conviction que vous n'avez pas fini de vous aimer. Garde l'espoir, ça ne peut pas se finir comme ça » dit la blonde

\- « Tu le penses vraiment ? »

\- « j'en ai la conviction… »

Le magicomage arriva interrompant ainsi les deux jeunes gens.

\- « monsieur Weasley ? veillez me suivre » annonça le magicomage

\- « Noah, prévient les autres » dit-il en s'éloignant

L'ancienne Serpentard se rendit dans le secteur réservé au hibou et envoya un hibou à tous ses amis leur prévenant de la situation.

Elle patientait calmement lorsqu'elle vit Blaise et Ginny débouler en pyjama. Ginny fondit en larme dans les bras de son amie tandis que Noah essayait tant bien que mal de lui donner des informations sur la situation. A peine eu-t-elle fini qu'Harry, Hermione et Drago arrivèrent eux aussi en pyjama... Noah dut encore une fois rappeler la situation.

Ils étaient tous plongés dans leurs pensées essayant de comprendre pourquoi l'une des leur était dans un état préoccupant...

Drago observait du coin de l'œil Noah qui semblait vraiment abattu. Elle n'avait surement pas beaucoup dormi ces derniers temps. La jeune femme était assise nonchalamment sur sa chaise et fixait un point invisible tout en malaxant ses mains.

Hermione se trouvait affreusement égoïste. Vu la situation, elle ne devait pas autant penser à sa collègue. Elle ne devait pas se demander qu'est-ce que ça faisait d'être touché plus que raisonnable par une femme. Elle n'était pas comme ça pourtant. Elle aimait les garçons. Elle était même mariée à un homme… Mais pourquoi sa collègue ne quitté pas ses pensées ? 

La situation était très difficile pour Noah. Elle pensait davantage à la mort de sa mère. En ce lieu, elle l'impression que la mort régnait en maitre. Parfois, on entendait des proches pleuraient et puis l'instant d'après un silence pesant, froid et macabre s'installait. C'était un silence qui lui rappelait celui qui avait suivi lala mort de sa mère. Ce même silence qui la hantait depuis maintenant 16ans.

Sa bonne humeur retrouvait, disparut instantanément. Elle avait envie de pleurer mais la présence de ses amis l'empêchait. 

Ron arriva dans la salle d'attente et fut assaillit pas ses amis qui lui demandaient des explications...

\- « alors ? » demandèrent-ils

\- « Elle a eu un décollement du placenta... c'est ce qui a provoquait les saignements » répondit Ron,

Un silence de mort s'installa de nouveau.

\- « comment vas-t-elle ? » demanda Hermione

\- « elle doit se reposer selon le medicomage... elle dort, ils lui ont administré une potion » informa Ron

\- « et les bébés ? ils vont bien ? » voulu savoir Blaise

\- « Ils vont bien... enfin un des deux a été en peu plus secoué que l'autre mais au final ils vont bien... » annonça Ron

\- « Merlin soit loué » s'exclama Noah.

Tous ses amis poussèrent des soupirs de soulagements. Ils le prirent chacun dans leurs bras.

\- « mais elle devra rester au lit durant le reste de sa grossesse, j'imagine... c'est la procédure normale dans ces cas-là. Elle a désormais une grossesse qualifiée d'à risque » informa Ginny

Ron secoua la tête en signe d'affirmation.

\- « j'oublie souvent que tu es medicomage » Répondit Harry

\- « ils ne t'ont pas dit c'est dû à quoi ? » demanda Drago

\- « c'est généralement lié au stress, à la fatigue ou à un facteur génétique » répondit Ginny

Tous le monde la regarda étrangement, se rendant compte que personne ne l'avait déjà vu dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Ils la connaissaient tous en tant que Ginny mais pas en tant que Docteur.

\- « merci les amis d'être venu mais vous pouvez aller vous reposer maintenant... moi j'attends son réveille » dit Ron

\- « tu crois vraiment que l'on va te laisser seul ici ? » demanda Noah

\- « mec... on reste avec toi ... On est tous impliqué » continua Blaise

\- « ouais. On est une famille... donc on reste tous avec toi, que ça te plaise ou non » acheva Harry

Ron regarda tous ses amis et eu chaud au cœur. Ils avaient tous des cernes, habillaient en pyjama mais refuser de le quitter. Il alla s'asseoir avec eux en attendant qua Pansy se réveille. Il se sentait rassuré, il n'était pas seul... il ne sera jamais seul... Ils étaient tous là auprès lui.

Vers 7h du matin, une infirmière les réveilla pour leur dire qu'ils pouvaient à présent allé voir Pansy. C'est avec des pas lents et endoloris qu'ils arrivèrent tous dans la chambre de leur amie...

Malgré la situation, la jeune femme affichait un sourire radieux qui fit chaud au cœur de ses amis et de son mari... Celui-ci se précipita sur sa femme et l'embrassa avidement comme si rien autour ne comptait...

\- « oh Ron… laisse la respirer » dit Blaise

\- « mais laisse le tranquille, il a bien cru qu'il allait la perdre. À sa place tu aurais réagi comment ? » le gronda Ginny

\- « je t'aurais fait l'amour » répondit Blaise sensuellement, ce qui fit rougir Ginny

\- « évitez de déballer votre vie intime devant nous… c'est assez dérangeant » dit Noah

Harry, Hermione et Drago firent d'accord avec la jeune femme...

\- « Pansy tu nous as fait une belle frayeur... Comment tu te sens ? » demanda Hermione

\- « mieux ... sauf que je suis obligée de rester dans se lit jusqu'à ce que ces gamins sortent » se plaignit Pansy

\- « tu es stressée ces temps si ? » demanda Ginny

Tous les regards convergèrent vers elle...

\- « quoi ? ... je ne peux pas m'empêcher. C'est mon boulot » se justifia-t-elle

\- « ce n'est pas grave pas Ginny... oui je suis stressée » avoua Pansy

\- « à cause des bébés ? » demanda Ron

\- « oui et non... tous me stressent. Vous me stressez... Toi, Ron tu me stresses parce que tu travailles trop, tu t'épuises, je sais que c'est pour nous que tu fais ça mais te voir dans cet état ça me détruit » commença t'elle

Ron baissa les yeux... Un air de culpabilité sur le visage.

\- « Harry et Hermione... Vous me stressez parce que je vois à quel point votre couple bas de l'aile. À quel point vous vous éloignez chaque jour... et vous voir comme ça, j'ai peur de la manière dont cela risque de finir.» continua-t-elle

Les deux concernés se regardèrent et purent constater que leurs amis étaient d'accord avec les dires de Pansy

-« Ginny et Blaise, votre situation bien qu'elle ne me concerne pas, me chagrine énormément » enchaîna-t-elle

Les deux jeunes mariés la regardèrent avec un sourire de reconnaissance...

\- « et enfin le meilleur pour la fin... vous deux -pointant Noah et Drago du doigt - vous êtes agaçant. On est tous au courant que vous avez couché ensemble... Harry vous a surpris dans la cuisine sur le point de vous embrasser mais vous êtes bornés et ne voulez pas comprendre que vous êtes attiré l'un par l'autre. Vous vous lancez des piques à longueurs de journée mais bordel sortez ensemble et qu'on en finisse » finis-t-elle sous les regards choqués de Noah et de Drago

\- « enfin quelqu'un qui le dit... non mais sérieusement faite quelque chose » rajouta Harry

\- « garde tes conseilles pour toi et occupe-toi plutôt de ton couple Potter » s'exclama Drago

\- « ne commencez pas les garçons » menaça Hermione et Noah, d'une même voix

Après une mini-dispute Potter / Malefoy, il fut décidé d'aller prendre un petit déjeuné dans un café pas loin de l'hôpital malgré leur tenu. Au moment de partir, Pansy demanda à Drago de rester avec elle pour une petite discussion. Lorsque la porte se ferma, Drago constata que son amie le regardait avec cet air maternel qui n'annonçait rien de bon.

\- « Dray chéri, tu sais que tu peux tous me dire ? » lui dit-elle

\- « oui » répondit -il

\- « tu l'aimes vraiment, pas vrai ? » demanda la jeune femme

Il la regarda, dans un premier temps, surpris par la question puis détourna le regard. Ils n'avaient jamais eu de véritable conversation avec Pansy sur son histoire avec Noah. Etant donné que la brune était la meilleure amie de la blonde, il savait pertinemment qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui relever tous ce que Noah pouvait bien dire sur lui. Et lui, n'osait pas lui en parler sérieusement.

\- « je ne sais pas trop… C'est compliqué » répondit-il

\- « tu veux savoir ce que j'en pense ? »

Drago savait que c'était une simple question rhétorique... Il hocha la tête positivement sachant que de toute façon il n'avait pas le choix.

\- « je pense que tu l'aime comme tu n'as jamais aimé auparavant et malgré ce que tu penses, elle a toujours eu des sentiments pour toi et c'est toujours le cas. Mais ce qui la bloque c'est ce que vous avez vécu dans le passé. Si vous allez de l'avent, vous pouvez vivre une merveilleuse histoire. Mais comme vous êtes deux imbéciles souffrant d'un handicap' émotionnelle, tous ce si est très difficile. Aucun de vous n'a pris l'habitude d'exprimer ce qu'il ressent intérieurement et vous essayez sans succès d'avoir une dominance sur l'autre... ce qui est complètement inutile car vous deux vous avez des caractères de dominants. » s'exclama Pansy

Drago la regarda bluffé par cette analyse. Au fond de lui, il avait toujours vu leur histoire de cette manière mais l'entendre de la bouche de Pansy lui faisait quelque chose.

Dans cette situation, il avait envie de lui avouer tous ce qu'il avait dans le cœur. Il avait la certitude qu'elle pourrait le comprendre et l'aider dans sa quête de l'amour.

\- « Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait qu'on se mette ensemble mais elle m'a envoyé bouler » avoua Drago, en s'asseyant près d'elle.

Pansy lui lança un sourire. Noah lui avait raconté cet épisode.

\- « Tu connais Noah. Il faut insister avec elle. Et puis elle m'a avoué qu'elle regrettait la manière donc elle t'a laissé en plan après que tu lui aies demandé de sortir avec elle. »

Drago ouvrit brutalement les yeux face à cette révélation

\- « ça veut dire que j'ai toute mes chances avec elle ? » s'enthousiasma Drago

\- « ça dépends… Si tu décides d'être sérieux avec elle cette fois-ci, elle peut te laisser une chance »

Un silence s'installa…

\- « je l'aime comme un dingue mais j'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sera jamais prête à franchir le cap avec moi malgré ce que tu me dis. Je pense à elle tout le temps, je rêve d'elle... Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de la regarder quand elle est dans la même pièce que moi. J'ai l'impression d'être un de ces stupides adolescents qui s'emballent et exagèrent sans cesse leurs sentiments... mais je t'assure, mon cœur s'emballe furieusement lorsqu'elle est près de moi... je ne sais pas comment toi tu fais mais moi j'ai envie de casser la figure à Weasley à chaque fois qu'ils sont ensemble... Je suis jaloux et je déteste ce sentiment d'impuissance. Ça me rend faible. Elle me rend faible » avoua Drago, tout en faisant les cent pas...

Pansy affichait un énorme sourire en se rendant compte que cette déclaration ressemblait à celles que Noah lui faisait parfois sur Drago, lorsqu'elle était un peu trop bourrée pour se rendre compte de ses paroles. Elle était fière de son ami.

Drago Malefoy était amoureux de Noah Jones. Noah Jones était amoureuse de Drago Malefoy. Tout le monde le savait… Tout le monde sauf Drago Malefoy et Noah Jones. 

\- « je suis tellement fier de toi Drago Malefoy, tu le reconnais enfin publiquement. Je te conseille d'en parler calmement avec cette tête de mule. Non mais franchement, avec toute les filles qu'il y avait à Poudlard, il a fallu que tu tombes amoureux de la plus tarée de toutes. Bon, dis-lui exactement ce que tu viens de me dire, arrête de lui lancer des piques à longueur de journée, charme la comme tu charmais toutes les filles avant. Je ne sais pas, apporte-lui des fleurs ou invite-la à dîner. Tente ta chance avant qu'un autre le fasse à ta place et quand je dis un autre, je parle de John. Depuis qu'ils se sont revus, elle me parle beaucoup de lui surtout qu'il vient de rompre avec sa copine... Et puis pour sa relation avec Ron, je te conseille de ne pas trop prêter attention, je montre à Ron que j'ai une total confiance en lui et j'ai failli les perdre en me montrant trop jalouse » lui conseilla Pansy

Drago la serra dans ses bras...

\- « je t'ai déjà dit à quel point je t'aimais madame Weasley ? » demanda Drago

Pansy grimaça en lui donna un coup à l'épaule.

\- « oui je le sais mon chéri... tu ne serais rien sans moi et évite le Madame Weasley »

Avant qu'il ne réponde, une infirmière lui annonça que l'heure des visites était passée et qu'il était temps qu'il laisse Pansy se reposer. Après une dernière bise et un dernier « madame Weasley », il alla rejoindre ses amis sous les réprimande de son amie...

L'ambiance était plutôt joyeuse. Blaise lançait ses blagues qui amusaient tout le monde. Le regard du jeune homme tomba sur celle qu'il aimait.

\- « tu en as mis du temps Dray ... ton café s'est refroidi » l'informa Blaise

\- « ce n'est pas grave, je vais en prendre un autre... quelqu'un veut quelque chose ? » demanda Drago

Chacun lui répondit que non mis à part Noah, qui avait l'air ailleurs.

\- « Noah ? » demanda-t-il

La jeune femme se réveilla enfin et lui fit non de la tête...

\- « Bon. Je vais y aller... je ne me sens pas très bien ... » annonça-t-elle, d'une voix qui surpris ses amis

\- « ça va Noah ? tu as quoi ? » demanda précipitamment Ron devançant Drago

\- « j'ai besoin d'être seule ... » dit-elle la voix brisée

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » redemanda Ron

\- « Ron, je t'en prie laisse-moi »

Elle se leva mais fut arrêtée par Ron. Le jeune homme la regarda droit dans les yeux et sut qu'il y avait un truc qui n'allait pas. Sans lui demander son avis, il la prit dans ses bras sous les regards interrogateurs des autres. Chacun se demandait ce qu'il se passait pour mettre leur amie de cette manière.

A un moment, Ron entendit des petits gémissements qui se transformèrent en pleurs. Il la sentit être secoué par les larmes ce qui l'obligea à resserrer son étreinte.

Les pleures de la blonde jeta une gêne dans la table. Personne ne l'avait déjà vu pleurer de la sorte. Hermione et Ginny se levèrent et se joignirent à l'étreinte.

Lorsqu'elle fut un plus calme, ils s'éloignèrent d'elle afin de la laisser reprendre ses esprits.

La jeune femme se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaine en acceptant le mouchoir que lui tendit Blaise.

\- « je suis désolée, je n'aurais pas dû craquer de la sorte devant vous » commença-t-elle,

\- « c'est tout à fait normal de craquer Noah. Tu n'as pas à être désolé. On est plutôt surpris que tu le fasses que maintenant » avoua Hermione

\- « tu es fille forte mais parfois ça fait du bien de lâcher prise. Tu as toujours été là pour nous, jamais on ne t'a vu pleurer » rajouta Harry

\- « On a fini par croire que tu étais une sorte de créature magique sans émotions » lança Blaise

Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui.

\- « Quoi ? » s'étonna Blaise

\- « Tu viens de la traiter de créature sans cœur » répondit froidement Hermione

\- « non mais je ne voulais pas le dire de cette manière. Je voulais dire que c'était comme si, elle n'était pas humaine » se justifia Blaise

Ils soufflèrent tous de manière résignée. Le cas de ce type était décidément perdu.

\- « Bon, Noah qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Ginny

-« cette année, ça fait exactement 16 ans que ma mère est morte. J'avais l'âge de ma fille lorsque… »

Cette annonce eu l'effet d'une bombe. Ils échangèrent tous un regard, ce rendant compte qu'ils ne connaissaient pas grands choses du passé de leur amie.

\- « Tu ne nous as jamais parlé d'elle » dit prudemment Blaise

Noah souffla et regarda Ron, qui lui fit signe de continuer. Lui et Pansy, étaient les seuls à connaitre son passé. La mort de sa mère, son kidnapping… Et tous les sévices qu'elle avait subi. 

\- « je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. Comme vous le savez tous, mon père c'est Rogue. Mais ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que ma mère était son élève lorsqu'ils se sont… fréquentés. Elle avait 15 ans. » Commença Noah

\- « Rogue a eu une relation avec une élève ? mais c'est… c'est interdit et malsain et dég… » s'exclama Hermione

\- « Hermione, ce n'est pas le moment de nous sortir la carte du règlement intérieur. Ce qui est fait est fait » la coupa Ron

\- « surtout que cette carte, tu l'as tellement négligé à l'époque de Poudlard. » ajouta Drago

Hermione lui lança un regard noir.

\- « Quand je pense que ce type nous a retiré des milliers voir des millions de point pour non-respect du règlement intérieur alors que monsieur fricotait avec ses élèves » lança Harry, sous le choque

Après sa phrase, il se reçut une tape sur la tête de la part de Noah.

\- « C'est de mes parents dont tu parles Potter, surveille tes paroles… Toi aussi madame Potter » s'énerva Noah

\- « désolé » lancèrent les deux époux

\- « bon ma belle, tu continues ? je veux entendre la suite moi » s'impatienta Ginny

\- « Bon… Ils se sont fréquentés jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe enceinte. Je ne vais pas me voiler la face, je n'étais pas désirée et j'ai ainsi chamboulé tous ses projets. Je suis née aux Etats-Unis parce que ma mère s'est enfuie après que mon grand-père l'ait demandé d'avorter pour ne pas salir le prestigieux nom des Jones. Pour ne pas qu'il nous retrouve, elle m'a élevé dans le monde moldu tout en m'apprenant quelques notions de magie. C'était un prodige en potion, donc j'ai grandi au milieu des chaudrons et des manuels de sorcelleries que je lisais comme histoire le soir. Les années ont passé et le jour de mes 10 ans, donc de mon dixième Noel… » elle s'arrêta

Ron connaissant déjà l'histoire de cette nuit lui prit la main.

\- « le soir de mes 10 ans, des mangemorts ont débarqué chez moi et l'ont torturé à mort sous mes yeux. D'après ce que le ministère m'a dit, c'était sous l'ordre de mon grand-père… Il a fait tuer sa propre fille pour qu'elle ne puisse pas prétendre à un quelconque héritage… Ils avaient aussi pour ordre de ma tuer cette nuit-là mais… » elle s'arrêta encore

Ils étaient tous suspendu à ses lèvres s'attendant au pire. Mais, ils voyaient bien qu'elle avait énormément de mal à continuer.

\- « tu n'es pas obligé de continuer si c'est trop dur » lui dit Ginny

\- « si... je dois le faire. Vous êtes mes amis, et me confiez des éléments de votre vie, à mon tour de vous confier des éléments de ma vie. Je sais que je ne suis pas la plus douée pour montrer mes sentiments mais je tiens énormément à vous tous. » répondit-elle, précipitamment

\- « nous aussi » dirent-ils, d'une même voix.

Noah les fixait intensément, les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- « après la mort de mère, au lieu de m'exécuter, ils m'ont kidnappé et vendu dans un marché noir… Le marché de l'Odor Mortis »

\- « L'odor mortis est le pire marché qu'il soit. Ils vendent des enfants, des bébés pour qu'ils deviennent des rats de laboratoire. On les fait subir les pire sévices en testant tous les sortilèges issus de la magie noire. Personne n'arrive à sortir vivant de cet enfer » s'horrifia Harry

\- « comment tu sais ça Potter ? » demanda Drago

\- « J'ai dut travailler avec un ex bourreau qui m'a raconté ce qu'il faisait à ses enfants enlevés à travers le monde. On n'arrive pas à fermer ce marché parce qu'il se déplace régulièrement » expliqua Harry

\- « il est toujours actif ? » demanda Noah

Harry la regarda d'un air désolé… ce marché était toujours actif et continuait à faire d'innocente victime.

\- « malheureusement… Oui »

\- « mais le Ministère ne fait rien ? On parle d'enfants tous de même. » s'indigna Hermione

\- « malheureusement, ils sont indétectables et personne ne peut explicitement identifier les fondateurs de ce marché. C'est comme si l'on poursuivait des fantômes »

\- « mais pourquoi ? Je veux dire, normalement personne ne peut être aussi indétectable que ça ? Depuis la chute de Voldemort, il est impossible aux partisans de la magie noire de se cacher non ? » demanda Blaise

\- « si… Mais ce dispositif n'est valable qu'en Angleterre » répondit Ron

\- « Et ces types se trouvent n'importe où dans le monde » conclus Ginny

\- « Vachement rassurant pour nos enfants » s'exclama Hermione

\- « ils ne tuent pas les enfants… Enfin, où ils m'ont détenue il y avait des enfants ainsi que des adolescents. J'ai quasiment grandis avec ceux qui ont été enlevé au même moment que moi » ajouta Noah

\- « Ils vous détiennent toutes ces années mais pourquoi ? » s'étonna Ginny

\- « comme la dit Harry, ils testaient tout en genre de potions et sortilèges sur nous. Le plus dur, je pense c'était la torture psychologique. Beaucoup ne résistait pas et soit, tombaient dans la folie soit se suicidaient. C'est assez marquant de voir des gamins de douze ans mettre fin à leurs jours. Le comble de l'horreur c'était, qu'ils ne se débarrassaient pas des corps mais prélevaient certaines parties pour la préparation de certaines potions »

Les filles eurent un haut le cœur et Hermione ne put s'empêchait de penser à son fils se faire découper pour une stupide potion. Elle posa une main instinctive sur son ventre comme pour protéger son fils.

Un silence s'installa dans le groupe.

Drago avait du mal à s'imaginer tous ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Ils avaient tous du mal avec ses révélations. Comment pouvait-on survivre à une épreuve comme ça ? Comment avait-elle pu se reconstruire aussi bien ? Ils comprenaient tous enfin son comportement à Poudlard. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas peur des excès de colère de Rogue ainsi que du corps enseignant.

\- « Elle avait 26 ans… Vous vous rendez compte ? c'est comme si je me faisais tuer maintenant et que Venus subissait le même sort que moi. » lâcha Noah

Hermione et Ginny avaient les larmes yeux face à cette image. Ron, lui, n'en menait pas large. Il voyait son petit bébé se faire torturer et cela lui retournait le ventre.

Drago se demandait ce qu'il ferait, si on faisait du mal à la petite. Il deviendrait sans doute fou et commettrait des meurtres à tous va.

\- « C'est bien trop tôt pour mourir… Et si jamais il arrive quelque chose à ma Vénus ou même à mon petit bonhomme –-en regardant Harry et Hermione- je pense que je me retrouverai à Askaban pour meurtre » s'exclama Blaise

\- « tu ne seras pas le seul… » répondirent Ron, Harry et Drago

\- « J'ai fait des petites recherches pour savoir ce qu'était devenus sa dépouille et j'ai trouvé où elle a été enterrée »

\- « Tu es partie la voir ? » demanda Ron

\- « je n'ose pas… J'ai peur d'y aller seule… J'ai toujours pensé quand je la reverrais ce sera à ma mort et non dans un cimetière devant sa tombe » avoua Noah

\- « Tu sais je pensais comme toi vis-à-vis de mes parents, mais ça m'a fait beaucoup de bien de me retrouver devant leurs tombes. Tu te souviens de la manière dont j'étais apaisé ? Tu le seras aussi » la rassura Harry

\- « tu t'es sentis comment ? enfin qu'est-ce-que tu as ressentis ? » lui demanda Noah

\- « j'avais l'impression que c'était là que je devais être à ce moment-là. J'ai eu l'impression qu'ils étaient heureux de me voir enfin » expliqua Harry

\- « Je veux que ma mère soit heureuse de ma voir. »

\- « je suis sure qu'elle te voit déjà et qu'elle est tellement fière de toi, tous comme je le suis. Et je parie même qu'elle est avec mes parents et qu'ils sont ravis de nous savoir ensembles, veiller l'un sur l'autre »

\- « merci Harry » répondit simplement Noah, en le prenant dans ses bras.

Les autres restèrent silencieux face à ses deux orphelins que la vie n'avait pas gâté.

Hermione fut ému et ressentit à nouveau ce sentiment qui l'avait quitté depuis un moment… Elle ressentait de la sympathie envers son mari.

\- « je viendrais avec toi… Enfin si tu veux » lui dit-il

\- « moi aussi, je serais du voyage » intervenu Blaise

\- « On viendra tous… Tu n'es pas seule Noah. On est une famille et on ne te laissera pas vivre tout ça seule. Franchement, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Aucun mot est assez fort pour décrire ce que je ressens. Tu es tellement forte. Mon respect pour toi a crevé le plafond. Je suis tellement fière de toi » lui dit Ginny, les larmes aux yeux

Noah ne fit aucun commentaire se contentant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- « Lorsque Pansy aura accouché, on ira tous labà. Je crois que ça me fera un plus grand bien de la revoir »

\- « je t'assure que ça te fera énormément du bien » s'exclama Harry

\- « Je n'aurais pensé ça lorsque j'ai débarqué de Poudlard, mais bordel je vous aime bien quand même »

\- « tu n'étais pas obligé de rajouter le « bien quand même ». On sait tous que tu es folle de nous… » s'exclama Blaise

Noah éclata de rire… Suivit des autres.

\- « Merlin… Quand je pense que je te traitais de pétasse à cette époque, juste parce que tu ne voulais pas suivre le règlement et que tu répondais mal aux professeurs » avoua honteusement Hermione.

\- « bon… J'avoue que j'avais un comportement qui pouvait prêter à confusion. » rigola Noah

\- « c'est donc pour ça que tu es rentré directement en 5ème années. » compris enfin Blaise

\- « ouais… Le Ministre a été choqué d'apprendre mon existence surtout que ma mère avait disparu de la circulation sans aucune raison. Je n'étais dans aucun registre alors pour m'intégrer à la société, ils m'ont inscrite à Poudlard à condition qu'ils me retirent la trace et que je puisse vivre dans Londres Moldu et non avec les sorciers… »

\- « donc tu manipules le Ministère depuis toujours ? »

\- « hé ouais… Ils n'ont jamais su me dire non » se venta Noah

\- « je suis content que tu nous la enfin dis. Je sais enfin d'où te viens se sal caractère. » dit Drago, en lui souriant

Noah lui répondit à son sourire. Ils se regardèrent intensément comme si rien d'autre autour ne comptait.

\- « trop de tension sexuelle ici » lança Ginny

Noah et Drago lui lancèrent un regard sous les rires moqueurs de leurs amis.

\- « bon alors… Vous deux, c'est pour quand ? » demanda soudainement Harry

\- « il n'y a pas de 'nous' » s'empressa ne répondre Noah

\- « pas encore… Mais c'est pour bientôt » répondit Drago, le sourire aux lèvres

Noah lui lança un regard choqué…

\- « il n'y aura pas de 'bientôt' non plus » le contre dit-elle

\- « ce n'est pas ce que tu m'as dit au parc… Tu te rappelles le diner que l'on doit se faire et que ce terminera chez toi ? »

Des hurlements ainsi que des cris de loup se firent entendre dans tous le restaurant. Noah essayait de démentir cette information en vain. Ses amis s'étaient lancées dans une discussion sur son hypothétique mariage avec le blond et à quoi pourrait bien ressembler leurs enfants.

Ils continuèrent à parler de tout et de rien avant de retourner chacun chez eux.

Pour la première fois en plusieurs mois, Hermione attira son mari dans la chambre conjugal.


	10. Chapter 9

Les semaines passèrent sans réel changement, tout le monde avait changé de comportement vis-à-vis de l'ancienne Serpantarde, la traitant comme une petite chose fragile ce qui exaspérait haut plus point la jeune femme…

Elle avait beau clamer haut et fort ne plus être aussi affecté par cet épisode de sa vie mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'empêcher d'être protecteur, alors pour éviter les disputes avec eux, elle les évitait de plus en plus préférant passer ses soirées en compagnie de son père, de sa fille ou dans son bureau.

Ce soir n'échappait pas à la règle... Il devait à peut-près être 20 heures et sa soirée en tête à tête avec ses dossiers ne faisait que commencer.

Au fond d'elle, elle regrettait de s'être montrée aussi vulnérable face à ses amis. Ils étaient devenus imbuvables comme si la Noah forte, sure d'elle n'avait jamais existé. C'était comme s'ils avaient changés leur vision d'elle. Elle n'était plus qu'une simple victime à leurs yeux.

Pourtant elle ne s'était jamais considérait comme t'elle mais plutôt comme une battante se forçant à survivre comme elle l'avait promis à sa mère. Elle souffla un bon coup et secoua vigoureusement sa tête afin de faire disparaître ses sombres pensées.

Un rire la fit sortir de ses songes... Ses yeux tombèrent sur ceux métalliques de la personne ne qui la tourmentait le plus depuis ses dernières années.

\- « Tu... » commença-t-il

\- « non... non... non... Malefoy, je t'en supplie... j'en ai marre d'entendre cette question. Oui, je vais bien. Oui, j'ai vécu des choses affreuses dans ma vie, mais j'ai réussis à aller de l'avant alors faites en autant » cria Noah qui s'était mise en face de lui

Drago la regarda étrangement... Elle se rendit compte de leur proximité et se recula lentement.

\- « je voulais juste te demander si tu avais déjà mangé ? » répondit-il en souriant

La jeune femme afficha soudain un air confus et lui souris

\- « désolé... c'est juste que les autres me poussent à bout ces derniers temps » avoua-t-elle

\- « je te comprends. Je trouve qu'ils exagèrent avec toi, comme si tu étais une petite chose fragile alors tu es tous le contraire. Tu es forte et courageuse. Tu es une redoutable battante. Tu ne te plains jamais, quoique la vie te réserve tu l'affronteras la tête haute et tu triompheras comme tu la toujours fais... comme à chaque fois... tu es plus forte que nous tous réunis et j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont oublié à qui ils avaient à faire » la réconforta-t-il

Poussée par un fort sentiment de reconnaissance, la jeune femme se leva brusquement et le prit dans ses bras. Surpris dans un premier temps, le jeune homme fini par resserrer son étreinte.

\- « merci... Malefoy ... merci beaucoup » lui murmura-t-elle, les yeux dans ceux de son partenaire.

Ils échangèrent un regard intense jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme le brise et retourne à sa place.

\- « je disais... as-tu mangé ? » redemanda Drago

\- « Non pas encore, pourquoi ? » demanda Noah, intriguée

\- « Allez bouge-toi, je t'emmène dîner » l'informa-t-il, en lui mettant son manteau

\- « Mais... » commença-t-elle

\- « il n'y a pas de mais Miss Jones » rétorqua Malefoy

Il lui tendit la main en signe d'invitation. Après une brève hésitation, elle céda et lui pris la main. Ils marchèrent un bon moment à la recherche d'un endroit où transplaner sans être vu.

Ils arrivèrent au chemin de traverse.

L'un contre l'autre, on aurait dit un couple ordinaire parmi tant d'autre... Le jeune homme marchait la tête haute comme s'il avait en sa possession la première merveille du monde. On pouvait lire dans les yeux de ses compatriotes masculins comme un petit soupçon de jalousie. Quant à la jeune femme, elle ne savait pas trop comment agir. Le regard de certains passants lui faisait penser à sa conversation avec Ron... Peut-être qu'ils forment réellement un beau couple. 

Hermione était chez elle et faisait à manger pendant que son mari jouait avec leur fils... De la cuisine, elle pouvait entendre leurs rires ce qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Harry était de plus en plus présent mais leur relation ne s'était pas pour autant arrangé. Leurs conversions ne tournaient qu'au tour de leur fils ou de ce qui touchait à leur famille mais jamais des choses personnelles ou intimes. Comme elle l'avait dit il y a quelques semaines, ils ne faisaient que cohabiter et ne partageaient quasiment rien.

Ce soir, elle avait invité la personne qui hantait ses pensées depuis plusieurs temps. Pensant que son mari ne serait pas là comme à son habitude, elle avait organisé un petit repas avec sa collègue afin de passer un moment en tête-à-tête avec elle. Mais son projet fut interrompu par Harry, qui avait pu se libérer.

Au dernier moment, elle avait donc envoyé en catastrophe une lettre à Robyn, lui prévenant qu'elles ne seraient pas seules.

\- « Hermione, elle arrive à quelle heure ? » demanda Harry

\- « dans quelques instants » répondit Hermione

Elle arriva dans le salon pour mettre le pain sur la table. Harry la regardait faire. Il la trouvait particulièrement belle se soir. Elle avait mis une robe noir dos nu, avec de fines bretelles et ses cheveux tombaient en cascade sur son dos. Il se leva et posa ses mains sur sa taille et déposa ses lèvres sur sa nuque, ce qui provoqua l'arrêt de tout mouvement de la part de sa femme. Elle se retourna surprise de cette initiative.

\- « Harry qu'est-ce que... »

Elle fut arrêtée par les lèvres de son mari. Une grande surprise s'empara d'elle, la dernière fois qu'ils avaient eu des rapports remontait à l'hospitalisation de Pansy et ils n'en avaient plus parlé.

Harry laissa ses mains se promener sur le corps d'une Hermione prise au dépourvu. Il remonta lentement sa robe tout en soulevant sa jambe.

\- « j'ai envie de toi… » lui murmura-t-il

\- « Harry, on ne peut pas… »

\- « laisse toi faire… »

Hermione le laissa faire pour ne pas provoquer une nouvelle dispute. Elle priait pour que son fils, partit dans une autre pièce, vienne les interrompre. Elle sentait son mari devenir de plus en plus entreprenant, alors qu'elle ne voulait pas plus…

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la sonnerie de la porte qui annonçait la venue de celle qui la tourmentait. Elle poussa brutalement son mari, et se dirigea vers la porte sous le regard confus de son mari.  
Elle se regarda dans la glace qui se trouvait à côté de la porte et ouvrit la porte...

Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit Robyn accompagné de la brune du pub... Son sourire se fanât lentement.

\- « Bonjours Hermione... » dit Robyn

\- « Bonjours... rentrez donc » répondit-elle avec un sourire crispé,

Hermione les laissa rentrer et se traita mentalement d'imbécile d'être jalouse de la jeune femme qui accompagnait Robyn. Elle alla se placer au côté de son mari qui tenait Matthew dans ses bras.

\- « Robyn, je te présente mon mari Harry et mon fils Matthew... et Harry voici Robyn, ma collègue » présenta Hermione

\- « enchanté Robyn, ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance. Hermione ma beaucoup parlait de toi » dit Harry en faisant la bise à Robyn

\- « moi de même, en bien j'espère » répondit Robyn

\- « oh que oui... Elle a une sorte de fascination à ton égard, j'en suis presque jaloux » plaisanta Harry

\- « Harry, dis pas n'importe quoi... il plaisante » s'empressa de répondre Hermione rougissante...

Robyn parut nerveuse face à la réplique du jeune homme. Elle pouvait sentir le regard de sa copine passé d'Hermione à elle.

\- « Hermione, je te présente Calie... ma petite-amie » présenta Robyn

Harry afficha une mine surpris et lança un regard suspect à Robyn. Hermione se força à prendre ladite Calie dans ses bras ...

Ils passèrent tous à table.

Pendant qu'Hermione ramenait l'entrée, Harry divertissait les invités. 

\- « vous êtes ensembles depuis combien de temps ? » demanda Harry au deux jeunes femmes

Calie passa une main dans la nuque de sa petite-amie, un sourire figeait sur les lèvres. Hermione déglutit difficilement. Elle ressentit une sorte de gêne face à cette scène.

\- « depuis Poudlard... On va dire 5 ans, c'est bien ça mon amour ? » répondit Calie,

\- « 5 ans tout au plus… Si on ne compte pas les petits écarts » confirma Robyn

Hermione vit l'air gêné de Calie face à la réplique de Robyn.

\- « comme tous les couples du monde, on a eu nos petits soucis. Mais notre amour est plus fort » s'exclama Calie

Madame Potter se sentit mal en se rendant compte du nombre d'année qu'ont passé les deux jeunes filles. Un sentiment d'immaturité naquit en elle. Elle a été immature de croire qu'elle pourrait réaliser ses fantasmes aussi facilement. Immature de s'être aussi facilement emporter par ses émotions, chose qu'elle n'avait jamais fait avant. Elle, la jeune fille responsable, qui ne laissait jamais personne contrôler ses émotions.

Elle regarda attentivement Calie afin de faire ce que toutes les femmes font… Comparer leurs beautés. A contre cœur, elle la trouva vraiment jolie. Ses grands yeux bleus étaient absolument captivant contrairement à ses propres yeux chocolat. Lorsqu'elle souriait, on pouvait voir des petites fossettes apparaitre, ce qui la rendait adorable et très séduisante. On pouvait lire chez cette jeune femme un brin de folie et d'assurance qui avait quitté Hermione depuis longtemps. Les yeux d'Hermione s'égarèrent sur le décolleté bien développé de sa rivale avant de les replacer sur son propre décolleté faiblement développé. Un sentiment de jalousie l'envahi malgré elle.

D'une oreille discrète, elle les écoutait parler de Poudlard et de leur vie ensemble. Un sentiment de lassitude l'envahi lorsqu'Harry se mit à raconter pour une énième fois le récit de la Guerre.

Un verre de vin à la main, elle laissa ses yeux se perdre dans la contemplation de son fils. Le petit avait exactement les mêmes cheveux ébouriffés et noirs que son père ainsi que les mêmes yeux. Il avait absolument tout prit de son père.

\- « il est mignon votre fils… Il ressemble tellement à son père » leur fit remarquer Calie, pleine d'enthousiasme

Harry afficha un air de fierté qui agaça sa femme. Passant un bras autours des épaules d'Hermione, qui se força à lui sourire. Sans même s'y attendre, le mari embrassa sa femme.

\- « merci... c'est vrai qu'on la plutôt bien réussit. J'en suis fière. Vous comptez en faire aussi ? » demanda Harry

\- « oh pas maintenant. Nous voulons encore profiter de notre jeunesse avant de fonder une famille. De plus que Mademoiselle Watson n'est pas trop maisons, enfants et tous ce qui va avec. » répondit précipitamment Calie

\- « Pour l'instant cela ne me dit pas grand-chose mais un jour, tu porteras nos enfants et on aura une petite maison avec jardin et tout le tralala » ajouta Robyn en regardant tendrement Calie

Hermione sentit des crampes la lacérer les entrailles.

\- « pas de maison avec jardin. La verdure ce n'est pas trop mon truc. Un appartement c'est bien mieux, moins d'entretiens » s'exclama Calie

\- « c'est exactement ce que j'ai dit à Hermione. Un jardin c'est bien trop compliqué. » répondit Harry

\- « oh… Tu voulais une maison Hermione ? »

Hermione tiqua… Son prénom sonnait bizarrement sortant de sa bouche

\- « oui… Mais monsieur ne voulait pas en entendre parler. Une maison avec terrasse pour pourvoir recevoir les invités, et cela permet aussi aux enfants de jouer tranquillement sans être enfermé entre 4 murs. Enfin c'est mon opinion » Expliqua Hermione

\- « Une opinion que je partage amplement. Lorsqu'on a des enfants, un jardin c'est un petit plus. Il n'y a rien de mieux que de voir ses enfants courir librement pendant que tu es tranquillement installé sur ta terrasse Ou lorsque le soir ta femme, après avoir couché les gosses, vient te rejoindre sur la terrasse pour un petit moment d'intimité. Tu es tranquillement assied sur ta chaise, une douce nuit d'été et elle te ramène un bon verre de thé glacé. Et puis tu te rends compte à quel point elle est sublime dans sa petite robe d'été qui se soulève légèrement à cause du vent et de ses formes. Tu la saisis délicatement par les hanches et tu l'étreints amoureusement… Le rêve » ajouta Robyn

\- « c'est vrai que vu de cette manière… C'est alléchant » avoua Harry

\- « Tu ne m'aurais donné ça comme argument, on aurait une maison depuis longtemps » rigola Calie

\- « ça veut dire que tu es d'accord ? » demanda doucement Robyn

\- « On en reparlera mon amour » s'empressa de répondre sa copine

\- « bon… Au moins, tu auras essayé » la réconforta Harry

Des rires s'élevèrent dans la pièce…

Hermione, quant à elle, n'était toujours pas remise de ses émotions. Elle était toujours complètement absorbée par le récit de la métisse. Elle s'imaginait parfaitement. Un grand jardin, des rires d'enfants s'élevant dans les airs. Elle se voyait un verre à la main s'approchant de cette personne assise sur une chaise regardant les étoiles. Une brise frôlant délicatement son visage pendant que les mains de l'autre personne venaient se poser délicatement sur ses hanches. Elle voyait clairement Robyn, l'obliger à s'asseoir sur ses jambes avant de l'embrasser délicatement. Elle voyait les bretelles de sa petite robe d'été, venir s'échouer sur ses hanches dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine nue, que Robyn s'empressait d'embrasser. Les mains de son amante remontaient petit-à-petit le long de ses jambes jusqu'à trouver repos sur ses fesses. Elle pouvait sentir les battements sauvages de son cœur ainsi sa température corporelle s'accentuer au fur et à mesure que leur étreinte s'intensifiait.

\- « Hermione… »

Hermione ressentit une certaine frustration envers la personne qui l'avait sorti de ce merveilleux rêve.

\- « tu es de retour parmi nous ? On t'a perdu pendant un instant » demanda Harry

\- « Oui… je… Je vais chercher le dessert » dit-elle doucement

\- « je peux t'aider ? » demanda Calie

\- « non merci c'est gentil mais ce n'est qu'une tarte » répondit Hermione le plus poliment possible

La jeune femme se leva sans remarquer l'atmosphère gênante qu'elle provoqua. 

Dans la cuisine, sous la frustration, elle s'effondra en larmes. Au fond d'elle, elle avait mis tous ses espoirs dans ce diner. Elle s'était imaginée passer une soirée placée sous le signe de la drague et de la provocation. Elle pensait que sa robe dos nu allait émoustiller sa collègue jusqu'au point de la permettre de gouter enfin à ses lèvres pulpeuses mais au lieu de ça, la voilà en pleure devant sa tarte. Pourtant, elle l'avait cru… « Tu es très séduisante ». Pourquoi, elle s'était faite un film entier sur des paroles dite comme ça ? Pourquoi elle s'était donnée pour mission de la séduire sans prendre en compte l'autre femme. Elle avait toujours eu du mépris pour ces femmes qui osaient détruire un couple par simple plaisir, sans prendre en compte qu'il y avait une femme qui souffrait en attendant son mari infidèle. Elle s'était imaginée être comme ces femmes. Jouir de Robyn sans se soucier de Calie. Et ça lui avait plu. Elle se trouvait stupide. Stupide de s'être montré aussi enthousiaste à l'idée de passer une soirée avec sa collègue. Stupide de s'être éprise aussi facilement et rapidement d'une personne en couple. Stupide de penser autant à une femme alors qu'elle avait ce que beaucoup recherchait... un mari et un enfant. Stupide de détester une personne donc le seul tort est d'avoir la place qu'elle désirait...

\- « tu vas me dire ce qui t'arrives ? »

Hermione sursauta et fit face à Robyn… Depuis combien de temps était-elle là ?

\- « pardon ? »

\- « tu agis bizarrement depuis le début de ce diner. Tu es ailleurs et tu ne participe même pas aux débats, toi qui a toujours un mot à dire sur tout c'est étrange. Donc, je repose ma question… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

\- « rien, ne t'inquiètes pas...C'est juste un petit coup de mou » menti-t-elle

Un silence s'installa durant lequel Robyn essayait de percer le secret de son amie.

\- « j'aurais dut te prévenir que je venais avec elle mais elle a tellement insisté pour que cela soit une surprise » avoua Robyn

« S'aurais été la moindre des choses… Je ne me serais pas mise dans tous mes états » pensa Hermione 

\- « ce n'est rien... et puis ça me fait plaisir de la rencontrer » mentit Hermione

Robyn la détailla minutieusement comme si elle essayait de déceler son mensonge. Sans prévenir, elle s'approcha d'un peu trop près et lui déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- « tu nous fais gouter cette tarte ? » demanda Robyn, en quittant la cuisine

Hermione ne parvenait pas à bouger…

Noah et Drago passaient un merveilleux moment ensemble. Il lui racontait des années de dotes de son enfance, sa vie aux États-Unis ainsi que sa vie amoureuse chaotique. La jeune femme l'écoutait tout en émettant certains commentaires ou en éclatant de rire. Drago ne se serais jamais cru aussi bavard, il n'arrêtait pas de jacter comme une gamine.

\- « non tu n'es pas sérieux ? » rigola Noah

\- « si, je t'assure... mon père avait failli me tuer ou me déshériter au choix. Tu t'imagines ? son fils de 3 ans qui libère un elfe de maison en le déguisant » répondit-il, en la dévorant des yeux

Le rire de Noah redoubla d'intensité, ce qui attira les regards sur eux. Drago n'avait pas à retirer ses yeux d'elle. Il détaillait chacun de ses gestes. Sa manière de couper les aliments avec une infinie délicatesse, la lenteur avec laquelle elle portait sa fourchette en bouche. Chacune de ses expressions faciales. Sa manière d'archer un sourcil lorsqu'elle était surprise par son récit.

Mais ce qu'il aimait le plus par-dessus tout était son rire… Et tout ce qu'il provoquait sur son visage. Le plissement de ses yeux, le retroussement de son petit nez ainsi que l'abaissement ou le basculement en arrière de sa tête.

Elle riait…

\- « tu es magnifique » lui dit-il, les yeux remplis d'amour

La jeune femme se calma et repris un peu son sérieux. Elle le regarda avec un regard rempli de reproche qui le fit rire.

\- « et toi, ta pire connerie d'enfance ? » demanda-t-il

Elle fit mine de réfléchir avant de sourire… Il voyait une lueur de malice s'animer dans ses yeux.

\- « sans doute quand j'ai transformé une amie à moi en lapin quand j'avais 6 ou 7 ans. Ma mère m'avait fait une de ses morales, je ne te dis pas... comme quoi il ne fallait pas utiliser la magie en présence de moldu » répondit Noah

\- « ah ouais... quand même en lapin » s'étonna Malefoy

\- « je me rappelle que j'étais fascinée par ses bestioles. J'ai absolument voulu qu'on la laisse en lapin pour que je m'en occupe mais ma maman n'a pas voulu en entendre parler » dit -elle

Drago laissa échapper un rire face à sa tête.

\- « et Venus, elle ne veut pas d'animaux ? » demanda Drago

\- « Merlin soit loué... non. Elle n'en veut pas ou plutôt je n'en veux pas. Mais chez son père elle a des poissons rouges, un perroquet et un rat. Elle réussit à convaincre ses grands-parents d'acheter un chien... Cette petite va finir par avoir un zoo. » répondit Noah

Drago lui lança un petit sourire triste que Noah accueillit en levant les yeux au ciel. Elle déposa brutalement son verre de vin et pointa un doigt sévère vers lui.

\- « Tu ne vas quand même pas faire cette tête, à chaque fois que je dirais le mot 'son père' ? Je sais que ça ne te plait pas du tout mais comprends bien que pour tout le monde il est son père. Il faut t'habituer à ça » s'énerva-t-elle

\- « je sais tout ça Noah... c'est juste que... Laisse tomber »

Un silence s'installa…

\- « elle est contente d'être bientôt... grande sœur ? » demanda-t-il

Noah lui sourit, sachant pertinemment à quel point sa lui coûtait de dire 'grande sœur' reconnaissant ainsi la paternité de Ron.

\- « elle est impatiente... elle a fait une impressionnante liste de prénoms tous plus improbable les uns que les autres » répondit Noah

\- « comme ? » ria Drago

\- « Et bien… Je ne pense pas que Pansy et Ron veuillent bien appeler leurs enfants Praliné et Chocobon ou encore Marmelade et Hedwige » s'exclama Noah

\- « je ne penses pas non plus... quoi que Praliné et Marmelade Weasley ce n'est pas si mal » ajouta le blond

Après un copieux repas, ils avaient décidé d'aller flâner un peu dans les coins isolés de Londres sorcier.

Noah lui raconta un peu plus en profondeur sa relation avec John et lui assura qu'il était impossible qu'ils se remettent ensemble. Elle ne l'aimait plus mais gardait une profonde affection pour lui. Drago en profita pour lui demander si elle serait prête à se remettre dans une relation sérieuse, ce à quoi elle ne répondit que par un simple sourire.

Au bout d'un moment, elle commença à avoir un peu froid. Son léger manteau ne la protégeait plus du froid, ce qui n'échappa pas à son compagnon. 

\- « tu as froid ? » demanda Drago

\- « non c'est bon ... » menti-t-elle e, frissonnant

\- « Arrête Noah, je vois bien que tu frissonnes » lui dit-il

\- « c'est juste une illusion d'optique Malefoy » s'exclama la blonde, souriante

Drago lui sourit à son tour en enlevant son propre manteau pour le déposer sur les épaules de la jeune femme.

\- « Malefoy… Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi… » commença Noah

\- « aussi quoi ? » demanda-t-il, malicieusement

\- « aussi... je ne sais pas. Depuis quelques semaines tu es... comment dire... un peu trop romantique » termina-t-elle,

Drago lui fit son légendaire sourire. Elle leva une fois de plus les yeux au ciel et le pausa gentiment.

\- « tu me trouve romantique ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix sensuelle

\- « oui romantique… Je t'en prie, n'utilise pas cette voix de Don Juan avec moi » confirma-t-elle

\- « et ça te plait ? » redemanda-t-il, de la même voix

Il se rapprocha lentement d'elle mais garda tous de même une distance de sécurité.

Sa muse avait la fâcheuse tendance à s'en fuir lorsqu'ils étaient trop proche.

\- « peut-être bien Drago Malefoy... peut-être bien » murmura-t-elle sensuellement

Elle brisa les derniers centimètres qui les séparés.

L'un contre l'autre... aucun d'eux ne voulait briser ce moment. Il posa son front sur celui de celle qu'il aimait.

\- « Tu es à moi »

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent délicatement. Ce baiser n'avait rien de comparable avec ceux qu'ils avaient déjà partager. Il n'y avait rien de sexuel, rien de brutal… Un frisson traversa Drago. Aucune fille ne lui avait fait ce genre d'effet. Plus leur baiser prenait de la profondeur, plus il perdait tous ses sens. Il en était convaincu. Cette fille serait sa femme un jour, elle lui appartiendra entièrement.

Noah n'emmenait pas large. Il était vraiment le seul être au monde à lui faire se sentir aussi spéciale. Elle pouvait sentir dans ce baiser, tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Peut-être qu'il serait temps pour eux de passer à l'étape supérieur mais elle devait en parler avec Pansy ou Ron. Il avait tellement l'air de bien l'aimer mais peut-être que c'est son corps qu'il veut vraiment. Le sexe avait toujours eu une grande place dans leur relation mais sans lui, est-ce que les sentiments seraient toujours là ?

Ils se séparèrent pour reprendre un peu leurs souffles. Noah avait le cerveau embrouillé par l'éveille de tous ces sensations. Si bien que, lorsque Drago voulu une fois de plus l'embrasser, elle déclina l'offre en tournant la tête.

\- « Je ne suis à personne » dit-elle

Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue et s'éloigna de lui pour transplaner.

Drago resta un instant figé surplace les yeux rivaient à l'endroit où sa promise venait de transplaner. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait bien put faire pour change de comportement de la sorte.

Une envie de parler et d'avoir des conseils lui prit. Il se rendit chez son meilleur ami, le seul à vraiment le comprendre.

Il sonna comme un forcené jusqu'à ce qu'un Blaise endormi vienne lui ouvrir.

\- « vieux, tu as vu l'heure ? » l'enguirlanda Blaise

\- « j'ai besoins de te parler, mec je ne sais plus où j'en suis » répondit Drago, d'un air désespéré qui fit peur à Blaise

Blaise le fit entrer.

\- « tu me fais peur... qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? » demanda Blaise

\- « ta femme n'est pas là ? » voulu savoir Drago

\- « non, elle est de garde ce soir. Dis-moi, ce qu'il t'arrive »

Drago s'effondra sur le canapé. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Ils avaient vécu trop de chose et leur histoire était si compliqué qu'il en oublierait des choses.

\- « Elle me rend dingue... » lâcha-t-il

\- « qui ? soit plus précis » essaye de comprendre Blaise

\- « Noah, qui d'autre... » avoua-t-il

Blaise afficha un sourire. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait une discussion que le cas Noah.

\- « je le savais déjà enfaite... il s'est passé quoi ? » Dit-il

\- « Eh bien, je l'ai emmené diner. On a passé une merveilleuse soirée à rigoler et parler de notre enfance. Bref on a parlé de toute les choses que je ne parle jamais avec une fille lors d'un rendez-vous. Après on est parti se balader un peu et puis on s'est embrassé… » commença le blond

\- « et après ? » demanda Blaise

\- « elle m'a laissé en plan au milieu de nulle part »

\- « dure » fit Blaise

Drago lui lança un regard noir. Si c'est pour entendre des réflexions comme ça, il aurait mieux fait d'aller parler à Pansy.

\- « qu'est-ce que tu veux vraiment ? juste te la faire quand tu en as envie ? ou bien une vraie histoire dans laquelle tu vas vraiment t'impliquer afin que cela aille le plus loin possible ? » demanda Blaise

Drago le regarda.

Face à ses questions bien trop sérieuses, il regretta les remarques inutiles du début.

Au fond de lui Il ne savait vraiment pas. C'est vrai qu'il avait de vrais sentiments pour elle… De profonds et puissants sentiments même. Mais voulait-il vraiment renoncer à sa liberté et s'engager dans une relation sérieuse avec elle ? Il le croyait mais en y réfléchissant bien, un doute persistait.

\- « je ne sais pas vraiment. Tu sais avec elle, je me sens vraiment différents. Je me suis surpris à parler comme un gamin et à détailler chacun de ses gestes. Je suis vraiment amoureux d'elle et je sais qu'elle ressent la même chose. Mais elle et moi c'est compliqué. » avoua-t-il

\- « ça me rappelle Ginny et moi. Au début, on avait du mal à reconnaitre nos sentiments mais un certain blond m'a convaincu de renoncer à mes veilles habitudes pour m'impliquer sérieusement dans cette relation. 8 ans plus tard, je suis marié à la femme dont j'ai failli passer à coter à cause de ma peur de l'engagement. »

\- « Je n'ai pas peur de l'engagement »

\- « alors dit moi pourquoi tu l'as trompé à Poudlard ? alors qu'elle avait enfin accepté de sortir avec toi ? »

Drago souffla et s'enfonça davantage dans le canapé. Pourquoi fallait-il que cette connerie ressorte toujours.

\- « je t'ai dit que je n'avais pas réfléchie à mes actes »

\- « Dray, tu peux mentir à n'importe qui sauf à moi. Cette fille tu l'aimes tellement et malheureusement c'est cet amour qui te fiche la trouille. »

\- « je n'ai pas la trouille » s'énerva Drago

\- « Tu as la même trouille que moi… tu as peur qu'elle prenne beaucoup plus de place et finalement qu'elle te rende encore plus faible que tu ne l'aies maintenant. Tu n'as jamais aimé que quelqu'un a une influence sur tes sentiments et ton moral. Et puis, cette blonde au fort caractère, qui te tenait tête mieux que personne, a débarqué et à complétement bouleversé tes principes. Tu as beau l'aimer mais si tu n'es pas prêt à renoncer à une grande partie de ta liberté, tu la feras toujours souffrir et ça, je t'en tiendrais rigueur parce que Noah est une fille tout simplement génial et unique » s'exclama Blaise, vigoureusement

\- « je sais… Tu me propose quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ? »

\- « déjà arrête de vouloir coucher avec elle à chaque fois que vous êtes seuls… »

\- « Quoi ? mais ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai envie d'elle. » s'offusqua Drago

\- « prends le contrôle et arrête de la laisser te contrôler » répondit Blaise et pointant l'entrejambe de son ami.

Drago sourit malgré lui. Depuis que son frère de cœur s'était fait passer la corde au cou, il était devenu tellement plus raisonnable, ça en devenait presque flippant.

\- « j'arrête de vouloir coucher avec elle et après ? »

\- « tu apprends réellement à la connaitre. Donnez-vous rendez-vous dans des lieux public, parlez-vous comme si c'était la première fois que vous vous voyez. Fais abstraction à son corps et à tous ce que tu voudrais lui faire. Séduis-la comme à l'ancienne. Avec charme et délicatesse et non, en la sautant de dessus tout le temps »

\- « ça a fonctionné avec Ginny ces conneries ? » demanda Drago

\- « Elle est à présent madame Zabini. J'ai fait abstraction à mes pulsions pour lui montrer que c'est sa personnalité qui m'intéresse et pas que son corps. Corps de déesse, soit dit en passant »

\- « C'est chiant d'être amoureux… »

\- « jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille chaque matin dans tes bras et que la première des choses que tu vois, c'est son visage et là, tu te dis seulement 'qu'est-ce que c'est le pied d'être amoureux' … Quand tu vivras ça tu comprendras »

Drago resta silencieux… Il n'avait rien de plus à rajouter.

\- « Noah Malefoy… » dit-il, d'un air rêveur

\- « ça sonne plutôt bien » reconnu Blaise

\- « c'est la perfection. »

\- « bon la connaissant, elle refusera d'abandonner son nom de jeune fille pour le tien. Pour ne pas qu'elle t'appartienne » s'exclama Blaise

Drago secoua la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle ne portera sans doute jamais son nom.

\- « on peut toujours rêver… »

Les deux jeunes hommes continuèrent à parler une bonne partit de la nuit. Blaise essayait de conseiller son frère de cœur le mieux qu'il pouvait en lui rappelant que le plus important n'est pas le physique mais les sentiments.


	11. Chapter 10

Quelques semaines plus tard, Hermione n'avait toujours pas digéré le désastre, du repas prenant ainsi la décision d'éviter le plus possible sa collègue.

Elle se sentait coupable à l'idée d'être amoureuse d'une personne en couple, surtout que cette personne était clairement heureuse dans son foyer. C'était une chose de briser son propre foyer mais briser celui d'autrui en était une autre.

Evidemment Robyn ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la situation. Du jour au lendemain, Hermione avait radicalement changé de comportement à son égard. Elle n'acceptait plus leurs petites sortis, ni même de partager son déjeuner comme elles avaient l'habitude de le faire.

La jeune métisse avait bien tenté de s'expliquer avec son amie mais celle-ci trouvait toujours un moyen de s'échapper. Alors au bout d'un certain temps, elle perdait espoir et décida de la laisser seule.

Hermione avait réuni tous ses employés et leurs proches dans une salle afin de leur faire part du bilan de fin d'année.

Le bilan s'avérait très positif, ils avaient fait plus de chiffre d'affaires que ce qu'ils avaient prévu, ce qui réconforta un peu la jeune femme. Au moins ses affaires se portaient très bien contrairement à sa vie sentimentale totalement chaotique.

Depuis le début de la séance, elle sentait le regard de Robyn sur elle. Sa jeune collègue avait essayé de savoir ce qu'il n'allait pas, mais Hermione ne voyait pas avouer à cette gamine de 19 ans qu'elle occupait maintenant la majeure partie de ses pensées. Et puis, comment expliquer que son éloignement était dû au simple fait qu'à chaque fois que l'envie de lui parler lui prenait, la vision de sa petite-amie l'embrassant venait dans sa tête ? Comment dire à une personne qu'on déteste la vision de son couple sans dévoiler ses sentiments ?

Madame Potter fixait les amuse-gueules depuis un petit moment lorsqu'elle sentit une présence derrière elle. Priant pour que ce soit Robyn mais en même temps pour que ce ne soit pas elle, elle se retourna lentement.

\- « bonjour Hermione... enfin je peux vous appeler comme ça ? » demanda Calie

Hermione la fixa un moment, se demandant quand est-ce que la jeune femme était arrivé ? Instinctivement ses yeux allèrent se poser sur la copine de celle-ci.

\- « oui ... bien sûr » répondit Hermione, un peu perdu

Elle vit la jeune femme lui sourire et ne put retenir une grimace face à sa beauté. Son cœur s'emballa furieusement lorsque « sa rivale » appela la seule personne qu'Hermione ne voulait pas voir. 

Robyn arriva et passa son bras autour de la taille de sa copine. Un geste si anodin pour une personne normale, ne l'était absolument pas pour une Hermione jalouse.

\- « Hermione... Robyn et moi voulions vous inviter, ton mari et toi, un de ces soirs à venir dîner à la maison, pour te remercier de la merveilleuse soirée qu'on a passé l'autre fois. » l'invita Calie

Hermione afficha un air crispé.

Merveilleuse soirée, tu parles.

Comment allait-elle se sortir de ce pétrin... Elle n'avait aucune, mais alors, aucune envie de revivre cette situation. Les revoir se dévorer des yeux, s'appeler par des surnoms ridicules... non merci.

\- « je... Tout d'abord, cela a été un plaisir pour nous de vous accueillir chez nous. Pour l'instant mon mari est en déplacement et il ne reviendra pas avant plusieurs semaines et je suis très prise ces temps si. Cela aurait été avec plaisir mais je ne peux malheureusement pas accepter cette invitation, une prochaine fois peut-être... veuillez m'excuser mais je dois y aller » répondit Hermione précipitamment avant de s'éclipser

Calie fit disparaitre son sourire avant de se retourner vers sa copine.

\- « Robyn... dis-moi ce qui se passe avec elle ? » demanda furieusement Calie

\- « mais de quoi tu parles ? il ne se passe rien » répondit Robyn surprise

\- « alors explique pourquoi elle est si distance avec moi ? Pourquoi elle te lance tous ces regards bizarres ? Pourquoi toi, tu es bizarre depuis quelque temps ? Et ne te fous pas de moi Robyn d'accord. Tu te la fais, n'est-ce-pas ? » s'énerva Calie

Robyn lui lança un regard menaçant avant de l'emmener à l'extérieur de la salle, pour s'éloigner des oreilles indiscrètes.

\- « Calie, ne vas pas surtout pas sur ce terrain. Parce que je te rappelle que tu es très mal placé pour vouloir m'accuser de quelque chose. » s'exclama Robyn

Ladite Calie leva les yeux au ciel, avant de pousser un profond soupire.

\- « Combien de fois je devrais m'excuser pour cette putain d'erreur ? Je croyais qu'on était passé à autre chose ? Que tu m'avais pardonné » s'énerva Calie

\- « je t'ai pardonné mais c'est toi et tes insinuations qui me font repenser à ça. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre elle et moi parce que contrairement à ce que tu peux bien penser, je tiens à toi et à notre couple »

\- « Ne me mens pas Robyn… Je ne suis pas aveugle. J'ai bien remarqué sa déception lors du diner. Elle voulait le passer avec toi et peut-être même coucher avec toi. Mais est-ce-que toi tu aurais été capable de repousser ses avances ? Est-ce- qu'il n'y a pas une partie de toi qui est intéressée par elle ? »

Robyn la regarda avec colère.

\- « Mais putain Calie, qu'est-ce-que tu attends de moi au juste ? Tu veux entendre quoi exactement ? Que j'avoue qu'elle me plait ? Ou bien que j'ai couché avec elle ? C'est ça ? Tu veux que je te dise quelque chose qui te permettrai de ne plus te sentir coupable de m'avoir trompé ? Tu veux que je devienne la garce de service à ta place ? » S'écria Robyn en empoignant fermement la brune

Calie la gifla violemment.

\- « C'est ça que tu penses de moi Robyn ? Que je suis la garce de service ? » demanda la brune

\- « Tu m'as montré de nombreuse fois que je ne pouvais pas te faire confiance alors qu'elle… »

\- « alors qu'à elle, tu peux faire confiance. C'est ça ? »

\- « ne me fais dire ce que je n'ai pas dit » s'énerva Robyn

\- « Et bien vas-y, elle est là... qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Vas avec elle, vu que tu as si confiance ne elle » s'époumona Calie

Hermione s'arrêta en voyant les deux jeunes femmes. L'une pleurait et l'autre avait une haine indescriptible dans les yeux.

Madame Potter les regarda tour à tour ne sachant quoi faire ni que dire.

Elle cherchait juste un endroit où réfléchir au calme sans qu'aucun de ses employés ne viennent lui demander conseille ou la remercier pour une raison ou une autre. Elle n'avait pas prévu d'interrompre une dispute de couple. Une horrible sensation la prit lorsqu'elle vit le regard que lui lançait Calie. 

\- « je vais vous laisser... » annonça Hermione

\- « non, tu ne t'en tiras pas aussi facilement » la stoppa Calie

Hermione lança un regard à Robyn, mais cette dernière lui lança un regard aussi noir que celui de sa copine.

\- « comme mademoiselle Watson ne veut pas l'admettre, alors je vais te demander à toi… » s'écria Calie, en se rapprochant dangereusement d'Hermione

Robyn qui savait exactement ce qu'il risquait de se passer, se mit entre les deux femmes.

\- « Ne la mêle pas à ça, tu m'entends » la menaça Robyn

Calie fit un pas en arrière, avant de lâcher un rire nerveux.

\- « tu couches réellement avec elle » dit-elle, doucement

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux et compris enfin qu'elle était la cause de cette dispute.

\- « non Calie, je t'assure. Il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre elle et moi. » essaya de la rassurer Hermione

\- « comme je suis la conne de service, je préfère m'en aller… N'essaye même pas de rentrer Robyn. Oublie-moi » dit Calie

\- « bébé attend… bébé… Calie putain » cria Robyn, en la suivant

Hermione resta inerte en plein milieu du couloir.

Drago était dans son bureau à rêvasser. Il avait un mal fou à se concentrer ces derniers temps à cause de sa relation avec une certaine Noah.

Leur relation était devenue moins compliquée mais loin d'être correctement définie.

Ils se voyaient presque tous les soirs pour boire un verre mais rien de plus, parler un peu de tout et n'importe quoi et puis doucement, ils se mettaient à s'embrasser jusqu'à ce que l'un des deux décide qu'il était temps de tout arrêter.

Malgré les conseils de Blaise, Drago avait du mal à avoir une relation aussi platonique… Enfin… Aussi peu portait sur les relations physiques avec elle. Au fond de lui, il voulait beaucoup plus mais il sentait bien que cette situation lui convenait. Peut-être que Blaise avait finalement raison… Elle voulait être sûre qu'il n'en voulait pas qu'à son corps.

Elle le sevrait en le privant ainsi de son corps.

Il regardait par la fenêtre depuis un bon moment déjà. Il s'imaginait la voir débarquer vêtu d'un simple manteau, s'avançant d'une démarche féline vers lui et laissant brutalement tomber le morceau de tissus.

\- « tu penses à quoi Malefoy ? » demanda la blonde

Il sursauta et chassa les images indécentes qui proliféraient dans sa tête.

Il remarqua qu'elle portait un long manteau presque semblable à celui de ses fantasmes. Un sourire pervers apparut sur son visage.

\- « Que portes-tu sous ce gros manteau ? » demanda-t-il sensuellement

\- « mes vêtements, pourquoi ? » demanda Noah, surprise

Drago fit disparaitre son sourire.

\- « laisse tomber… Que veux-tu ? » demanda-t-il, brusquement

Il vit la jeune femme le détailler minutieusement.

\- « tu as mangé ? » demanda-t-elle en souriant

\- « non »

Noah fit un peu dérouté par une réponse aussi sec. Son sourire chaleureux laissa place à un sourire crispé.

\- « il y a un nouveau restaurant pas loin d'ici, on m'a dit qu'il n'était pas mal… ça te dit ? » demanda Noah

Étrangement, il n'avait pas envie de sortir avec elle ce soir. Il savait exactement comment cela allé se terminer. Elle, le laissant au milieu de nul ou sur le pas de sa porte et lui, seul avec un arrière-gout d'inachevé.

Il n'avait aucune envie d'être seul avec elle.

\- « euh... désolé mais j'ai énormément de travail et je suis à la bourre sur certains dossiers... une prochaine fois » mentit-il

La jeune femme parut surprise mais avant tout déçue. Elle savait pertinemment pourquoi il ne voulait plus jouer au petit jeu qu'ils avaient instauré. On sentait bien que leurs baisers devenaient de plus en plus insistant et que les mains du jeune homme devenaient de plus en plus explorateur. Ça crevé les yeux qu'il voulait plus mais elle non.

Elle voulait le faire mariner encore un bon moment, pour être sûre que ce n'est pas son corps qui l'intéressait mais bien son amour. Elle aussi devait résister à la tentation autant que lui. Ils avaient tellement pris l'habitude de se sauter dessus à la moindre occasion, qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à avoir une simple relation.

Sur cette conclusion, elle décida de faire demi-tour et de le laisser tranquille.

\- « je te laisse alors » dit-elle

Drago se traita machinalement d'imbécile. Il savait qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose ou même qu'elle avait tout compris. Il n'avait pas à faire à une de ces écervelées avec lesquelles il avait l'habitude de sortir... Non, là on parlait de Noah Jones. L'une des sorcières les plus intelligente de ce siècle.

Noah se trouvait à présent chez elle en compagnie de sa fille.

Elles avaient décidé de passer une petite soirée entre filles. La petite eu le droit de maquiller sa mère et de lui faire un petite défiler de mode. Noah était aux anges. Elle comprenait enfin ce que ressentait sa propre mère lorsqu'elle-même faisait ce genre spectacle. Elle comprenait enfin à quel point un enfant pouvait aider à aller mieux lorsque qu'un truc n'allait pas. Avec eux, tout était simple, si naturelle, si pure... La jeune maman regardait sa progéniture avec fierté. L'entendre rire aux éclats était la plus belle récompense. Elle la regardait danser comme une petite folle tout en tapant des mains afin de l'encourager.

Baisant le volume afin de mieux entendre ce que lui disait Venus, elles entendirent la sonnerie de la porte retentir. La jeune femme alla ouvrir et fut surprise de trouver Ron sur le pas de sa porte.

\- « il y a une fête ici ? » demanda Ron, en voyant les vêtements qui jonchaient le sol.

Lorsque Venus le vit, elle laissa tomber son diadème en se précipitant sur lui. Ron la réceptionna juste à temps.

\- « Tu m'as manqué mon petit papa adoré » lui dit Venus, en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- « oh mon ange… Toi aussi, tu m'as manqué. Ça va ? » Dit Ron en chatouillant sa fille, qui éclata de rire.

\- « oui... tu as vu maman comment elle est belle ? » lui fit remarquer Venus

Ron regarda Noah, qui rangeait un peu le bazar et ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. Elle avait deux couettes mal faite ainsi qu'un maquillage qui laissait à désirer.

\- « c'est ta fille qui est l'auteur de ça... mon ange tu peux aussi maquiller papa, tu sais » se défendit Noah, montrant son visage

Le visage de la petite s'illumina soudainement et elle tourna sa tête vers son père d'une manière impressionnante.

\- « pour de vrai papa ? » demanda Venus, toute contente

\- « Noah, je vais te tuer » s'exclama Ron

\- « moi aussi je t'aime, mon chéri » répondit Noah, en riant

\- « papa » s'impatienta Venus

Ron la déposa et vit Noah se diriger précipitamment dans la cuisine, même si, celle-ci était ouverte sur le salon.

\- « seulement si tu m'attrapes » dit Ron

Il se mit à courir à travers tous le salon, suivit de près par sa fille morte de rire.

De la cuisine, Noah les regarda faire et ressentit un énorme bonheur en voyant à quel point Ron était un père exceptionnel. Elle se dit que peut-être c'était cela le bonheur… Voir les êtres qui nous sont chers heureux. Elle avait pendant longtemps prié Merlin de lui donner une raison valable de vivre mais surtout une vie entourée de gens qui l'aimait et qu'elle aimait. Ses prières s'étaient finalement réalisées… 

\- « Qui veut un chocolat chaud ? » Demanda Noah

Le père et la fille arrivèrent en courant vers la demoiselle.

Ils étaient tous assieds sur le canapé à se raconter des histoires sous une épaisse couette.

\- « on fait quoi pour Noel ? » demanda Venus

Ron regarda Noah, son sourire s'évanouit lentement... Après tous se temps, elle n'aimait toujours pas cette fête. On sentait parfois qu'elle le fêtait juste pour faire plaisir à Venus et parce qu'elle était un peu obligée par toutes les fêtes qui étaient organisées par leurs proches. Au fil des années, elle s'était résignée à célébrer Noel mais avait formellement interdit à qui que ce soit de lui fêter son anniversaire.

Pour rendre hommage à sa mère, il avait remarqué qu'elle allumait souvent une bougie et la déposait sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Après, elle restait un bon moment le regard fixé vers l'horizon.

\- « on va chez mamie et papy... » répondit Ron

\- « et Pansy sera là ? Elle me manque » demanda Venus

Cette fois ci, se fut Noah qui regarda Ron. Son visage s'assombrit... Pansy ne pourra sans doute pas sortir pour les fêtes, elle quittait rarement son lit.

\- « ma puce, je t'ai déjà dit que Pansy ne pourrait pas venir » lui dit Noah

\- « mais on peut fêter noël avec elle, à l'hôpital. Comme ça, Pansy sera contente » proposa la petite

Les parents se regardèrent comme si ce qu'elle venait de dire était une espèce de folie réalisable.

\- « Ron... elle a raison, on peut le faire... » répondit Noah, pleine d'enthousiasme

\- « je ne sais pas si le personnel sera d'accord. »

\- « Ginny peut faire jouer ses relations ? » proposa Noah.

Ron répondit positivement, il embrassa sa fille et se leva sous le regard interrogateur de son amie.

\- « bon, je vais aller voir Ginny... je crois bien qu'elle est de garde ce soir » annonça Ron

\- « euh d'accord... mais tu sais que ça peut attendre ? » l'informa Noah

\- « je sais mais je dois voir Pansy aussi. Je lui ai dit que je passerais » dit -il

\- « oh… passe lui le bonsoir de ma part et que je viendrais la voir demain... » répondit Noah

Ils se saluèrent et Ron disparut...

\- « bon... je crois bien qu'on va passer une soirée rien que toute les deux... que veux-tu faire ma puce ? »

Venus fit mine de réfléchir avant d'afficher ce sourire qui déstabilisait tant sa mère.

\- « on regarde Cendrillon » proposa Venus, en criant

Noah afficha un sourire tendrement à sa fille, lui déposa un baiser au sommet de son crâne et alla chercher la commande.

\- « maman, il y a un hibou à la fenêtre. »

Noah regarda l'endroit indiqué par la petite et reconnu immédiatement celui d'Hermione.

Prenant rapidement connaissance du contenu de la lettre, elle griffonna une réponse avant d'en à son tour une lettre à Blaise. 

\- « ma puce, ça te dit d'aller regarder Cendrillon avec tonton Blaise ? Je dois aller voir tata Hermione. »

\- « Oui... super, tonton Blaise, tonton Blaise… » S'écria Venus

\- « j'en étais sure, vas préparer quelques affaires et on y va »

Noah transplana avec sa fille jusqu'à l'appartement de Blaise. Ce dernier les accueillit avec un immense sourire. Dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte, Venus sauta dans ses bras tandis que Noah afficha une mine déconfit lorsqu'elle vit Malefoy assied confortablement sur le canapé...

\- « il fallait me dire que tu étais occupé, j'allais me débrouiller autrement » s'exclama Noah prise au dépourvut

Blaise suivit le regard de son amie…

\- « Ne dit pas de bêtises Noah. Je ne suis jamais occupé pour garder ma petite Venus adoré » répondit Blaise en chatouillant la petite blonde.

Noah afficha un immense sourire.

\- « bon je t'ai mis quelques affaires pour demain si jamais, je mets plus de temps que prévu. » annonça Noah

\- « tu vas où ? » demanda Blaise

Noah remarqua que Malefoy reporta son attention sur elle. Elle voulait jouer avec lui.

\- « j'ai un rendez-vous… » menti-t-elle, avec un grand sourire

Drago contracta sa mâchoire et lui lança un regard noir. Blaise parut surpris et failli éclater de rire.

\- « qui est l'heureux élu ? » demanda Blaise

\- « peut-être, mon grand amour qui sait… »

Drago renifla bruyamment et partit faire les cents pas le plus loin possible d'elle.

\- « Bon, ne vous couchez pas trop tard...Venus tu restes bien sage et tu n'embêtes pas tonton Blaise » prévenu Noah

\- « oui maman, promis » répondit Venus affichant un magnifique sourire

Noah prit Blaise dans ses bras et se contenta d'un simple signe de la tête à l'égard de Drago, qui lui lança un regard noir.

Elle arriva chez Hermione. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, Noah fut frappé par la sale mine de cette dernière.

Elles allèrent s'asseoir en silence.

Madame Potter se tripotait les mains se qui ne rassurait pas du tout Noah.

\- « vas-y je t'écoute » la poussa Noah

\- « tu me promets que tous ceci restera entre nous ? » demanda très sérieusement Hermione

\- « Hermione tu me connais... qu'est-ce qui t'arrives » répondit Noah

L'ancienne gryffondor poussa un énorme soupire.

Elle se demanda pourquoi elle avait envoyé se maudit hibou à son amie. Ce n'était pas du tout facile d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelle à quelqu'un sans avoir peur de sa réaction. Ce qui la rassurait c'est de savoir que son amie avait un esprit très ouvert et qu'elle ne se permettait jamais de juger les autres.

\- « je… je suis amoureuse » lâcha-t-elle

Noah la considéra un instant comme pour mieux comprendre ses paroles.

\- « Et pas d'Harry, je suppose... » dit Noah

\- « tu supposes bien. Je t'en prie ne me juge pas, je le fais déjà assez » la supplia Hermione

\- « pourquoi je te jugerai ? je suis la dernière personne qui peut le faire surtout envers toi. Tu ne m'as pas jugé lorsque je suis tombée enceinte à 16 ans » lui rappela Noah

Hermione lui sourit, un sentiment de soulagement lui prit.

\- « de qui ? » demanda Noah

\- « de la personne dont il ne fallait surtout pas » dit Hermione

\- « mais encore » insista Noah

\- « de... c'est ma collègue » annonça Hermione, se cachant le visage dans ses mains

Un silence tomba...

\- « je vois... et elle en pense quoi ? enfin tu lui en as parlé ? » demanda Noah

\- « je ne lui ai rien dit. Je ne peux pas vraiment, elle est en couple mais elle et sa copine se sont disputées à cause de moi. Maintenant je me sens coupable » avoua Hermione

\- « mais tu es sûre que tu l'aime vraiment ? que ce n'est pas un truc passager parce que ton mariage ne fonctionne pas comme tu le voudrais ? » voulu savoir Noah

\- « je me suis posée la même question... mais je te jure Noah, je crois que je ressens vraiment quelque chose de fort pour elle. Je pense à elle, même quand je suis avec Harry et mon cœur s'emballe furieusement quand je la vois. La dernière fois, j'étais dans mon bureau un soir, elle était venue me voir. On a discuté un bon moment et au moment de partir elle m'a fait la bise, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Elle tient vraiment à sa copine et je ne veux pas me mettre entre elles. De plus, je me sens coupable vis-à-vis de Harry » raconta Hermione, désespéré

Noah la regarda sans savoir quoi dire. Il y avait trop d'information soudainement. Elle se leva et alla prendre une bonne bouteille de vin.

\- « je ne suis pas vraiment douée en histoires de cœurs mais je te conseille d'en parler avec elle. Donne-lui un rendez-vous et discutez-en franchement, comme ça, tu seras fixé. » la conseilla Noah

\- « mais je risque de perdre son amitié. Si je ne peux pas l'avoir en tant que 'petite-amie', je la veux en tant qu'amie. De plus, je ne vois vraiment pas lui avouer mes sentiments par peur de paraitre ridicule. » paniqua Hermione

\- « Hermione, regarde dans quel état tu es. Dis-lui ce que tu ressens et après tu aviseras. Le mieux c'est d'être sûre de quelque chose. Et puis, comment tu réagiras quand elle se mariera ? Quand elle te demandera d'être la marraine de ses gosses ? Quand elle te dira que tu es sa meilleure amie ? Hermione tu risque de souffrir d'avantage, et Harry aussi... Comment réagira-t-il s'il apprend que tu ne l'aime plus depuis longtemps mais que tu continuais à faire semblant ? il pensera que tu te fous de lui depuis le début ... » s'énerva Noah, pour la faire réagir

Hermione afficha un air désespéré. Elle savait pertinemment que son amie avait raison ...

\- « je sais tout ça » murmura Hermione

\- « dis-lui et après s'il se trouve qu'elle aussi ressent la même chose, parce qu'on ne sait jamais, de nos jours être en couple ne signifie plus rien. Bref, s'il se trouve qu'elle ressent la même chose, fait un choix entre elle et Harry. Fait ce choix en réfléchissant bien aux conséquences de ton choix. Pour choisir, projette-toi dans le futur. Avec qui tu veux faire ta vie ? Mérite-t-elle vraiment que tu t'expose à des critiques de la société ? au rejet de certains de tes proches ? Ou bien, te vois-tu vraiment finir ta vie avec Harry et passer, peut-être, à côté de l'amour de ta vie ? Peut-être, qu'elle est l'amour de ta vie… Parle-lui Hermione » La conseilla Noah

Hermione s'effondra dans les bras de son amie. Elle devait prendre une décision. Que devait-elle choisir ? Une vie considérait normal avec un mari, un enfant, en boulot ou au contraire, s'attirer les foudres de la société en vivant avec une femme et en élevant un enfant avec elle. La jeune femme savait pertinemment qu'elle était à un tournant cruciale de sa vie. Peu importe le choix qu'elle fera, elle n'en ressortira pas indemne de cette histoire.

Pourquoi l'amour était aussi compliqué ?

\- « je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer. J'aime Harry, il a toujours été mon meilleur ami, mais ce n'est plus pareil. Je crois que… En y réfléchissant bien, je ne l'ai jamais vraiment aimé comme il faut. Je me suis laissée emporter par son amour en imaginant que je n'aurais jamais mieux que lui. A Poudlard, je n'étais pas vraiment celle que les garçons regardaient alors je ne me suis pas posé de question lorsqu'il m'a demandé de sortir avec lui. Je ne veux pas que les gens me jugent et ce fasse une mauvaise idée de moi. Tu te rends compte, si je quitte Harry, c'est comme si je trahissais la communauté entière. Comment est-ce que je peux le quitter, lui, le survivant, celui qui a sauvé le monde. Je le quitte pour une femme. Noah ce n'est pas possible » dit Hermione

Noah ressentit une grande peine. Elle savait exactement ce qu'elle traversait, la confusion qui la tiraillait. Si elle choisissait de suivre son cœur, elle deviendrait la cible de beaucoup de gens et perdrait sans doute l'affection de certains de ces proches.

\- « vis ta vie comme tu l'entends, tu en as rien à faire de ce que les gens peuvent penser de toi. Peu importe ce que tu fais, il y aura toujours des personnes pour venir juger une vie qu'ils ne vivent même pas. Harry est assez grand pour comprendre la situation si tu le lui explique » lui dit Noah

Hermione remercia son amie et lui promis d'en parler avec Robyn. Cela lui faisait un bien fou d'en parler.


	12. Chapter 11

Quelques jours plus tard, les esprits s'échauffaient à l'approche de Noel. Les rues du chemin de traverse étaient déjà revêtues de décorations et grouillaient de monde.

Noah, accompagnée de sa fille et de son père, bouclait ses derniers achats. Elle était parvenue à acheter des cadeaux pour tout le monde mais bloquait royalement sur celui de Drago. Au départ, elle ne voulait rien lui offrir mais après mure réflexion elle avait abandonné cette idée, même si depuis son refus de diner avec elle, ils ne s'étaient plus reparlés.

\- « papa, à ton avis, qu'est-ce qui ferais plaisir à Malefoy ? parce que moi je bloque complètement » avoua Noah

Severus la regarda d'un air surpris. Elle lui avait bien laissé sous-entendre qu'il se tramait un truc entre eux mais de là à lui faire un cadeau.

\- « Tu ne m'as pas dit que vous ne vous parliez plus ? » demanda-t-il

Noah souffla bruyamment.

\- « si mais… Ce n'est pas une raison de rien lui offrir » dit-elle hésitante

\- « tu l'aimes bien ce petit prétentieux, pas vrai ? » lui-dit-il, avec humour

Noah lui lança un regard noir et reporta son attention sur une montre, sous le regard examinateur de son père. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait une gaffe en lui parlant du blond et qu'elle devra répondre aux questions plus qu'intrusives de son père.

\- « Nom d'un troll, tu l'aimes vraiment ? »

\- « c'est compliqué papa… »

\- « je ne t'ai pas demandé ce qui se passe entre vous, je t'ai demandé si toi, tu l'aimais ? »

\- « un peu… »

\- « un peu beaucoup à mon avis » répondit Severus

\- « Je l'aime bien et lui aussi… Mais c'est compliqué entre nous »

\- « C'est compliqué parce que la situation n'est pas propice à votre histoire ou parce que vous rendez votre histoire compliquée avec vos sales caractères »

\- « on l'a rendue compliqué »

\- « et pourquoi ça ? »

\- « j'ai l'impression qu'il n'est intéressé que par mon… Enfin certains aspects de moi et lui il pense sans doute que je sous-estime ses sentiments en vers moi »

\- « en gros chacun pense à la place de l'autre et aucun ne cherche à faire parler l'autre ? »

Noah lâcha un rire nerveux…

\- « pour qu'on est une discussion, faudrait déjà qu'on arrête de se sauter dessus comme des bêtes à… »

Ses yeux venaient de se poser sur les deux individus qui venaient de faire irruption dans le magasin. Il venait d'entrer et n'avait pas posé les yeux sur elle… Il était occupé à discuter, rire et charmer la femme qui l'accompagnait. Un sentiment de rage monta en elle en une fraction de seconde.

\- « Noah... mon ange tu vas bien ? » essaya de comprendre son père

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer cet enfoiré de blond avec haine. Que faisait-il avec cette femme ? Pourquoi paraissait-il si heureux avec elle alors que depuis des semaines il ne souriait plus comme ça avec elle ? Pourquoi la prenait-il dans ses bras ? Une rage immense la consumait, de plus qu'elle n'arrivait pas à voir le visage de sa rivale.

Poussait par sa fierté, elle s'avança vers lui à grand pas. Comment se décoloré osait-il ? il lui faisait la cour depuis des mois, mais au moment où elle se sentait prête à envisager quelque chose avec lui, bien qu'ils s'évitaient depuis quelques temps, il osait se pavaner avec cette pétasse.

\- « Malefoy ... » dit-elle agressivement

Ledit Malefoy se retourna ainsi que la femme qui l'accompagnait. Lorsque la jeune femme découvrit le visage de celle qu'elle considérait comme sa rivale, un sentiment de gêne mélangé à de la honte la submergea.

Une robe de haute couture, chignons stricts, un air hautain figé sur le visage. Noah se sentit tellement insignifiante face à autant de classe. Narcissa Malefoy se tenait juste devant elle.

\- « Jones… que veux-tu ? » demanda Drago, affichant son énigmatique sourire

\- « Comment vas-tu ? » répondit Noah,

Drago la regarda surpris mais lui sourit.

\- « bien et toi ? »

\- « bien »

Un silence très gênant s'installa. Noah chercha son père du regard pour qu'il lui vienne à l'aide et qu'elle puisse se sortir de cette situation.

\- « Drago, tu ne me présente pas ? » demanda madame Malefoy

Drago afficha un petit sourire car il savait que cette situation mettait

\- « mère, je te présente Noah Jones, une très très bonne... amie » répondit Drago

Noah lui lança un regard lourd de sens sachant pertinemment que la situation lui plaisait énormément.

\- « je suis enchanté de faire enfin la connaissance du détraquer des tribunaux. Je ne savais pas que mon Drago et vous, étiez de très très bons amis... » s'exclama madame Malefoy

Drago laissa échapper un rire, ce qui énerva Noah. Elle avait envie de lui mettre son point dans la figure mais ne pouvait pas. Elle se contenta d'afficher un sourire crispé.

\- « Maman, regarde ce que j'ai trouvé… Oh bonjour le tonton Blond » s'écria Venus

Drago afficha un air désapprobateur face à son surnom... Noah laissa apparaitre un petit sourire face à la grimace qu'affichait le blond.

\- « Oh… Vous avez une grande fille. Tu t'appelles comment jeune fille ? » demanda Narcissa

\- « Venus Weasley… » dit-elle, en bombant son torse

Narcissa afficha une grimace qui déplut à Noah.

\- « oh… encore un Weasley… Décidément, ils ne s'arrêtent pas »

Noah lança un regard noir en direction de Drago. Celui-ci parut gêné face à la situation.

\- « Mère… » souffla-t-il

\- « Quoi ? je dis juste qu'ils se reproduisent beaucoup trop. Mais vous ma chère, je vous pensais plus… Comment dire… exigeante vis-à-vis des hommes. Un Weasley tout de même »

Noah renifla bruyamment… Elle sentait une rage monter en elle mais elle ne pouvait la laisser s'exprimer alors que sa fille était présente. C'était l'une de ses règles. Ne jamais se mettre en colère devant sa fille lorsque ce n'était pas de sa faute.

\- « ma puce va rejoindre papy… » Ordonna Noah à sa fille

\- « mais… »

\- « Il n'y a pas de mais… vas-y »

Venus soutenus son regard l'air de lui dire qu'elle ne bougera pas de là aussi facilement.

\- « Venus Emma Molly Weasley… » prononça beaucoup trop calmement Noah

La petite écarta ses yeux et fila sans demander son reste. Lorsque sa maman ou son père l'appelait par son nom complet, elle avait intérêt à coopérer avant qu'une punition s'abatte sur elle.

Lorsque Noah se rassura que sa fille fût loin, elle reporta son attention sur la femme qui avait osé manquer de respect au père de sa fille et à sa famille. Se collant presque à madame Malefoy, malgré l'intervention de Drago, elle planta son regard le plus noir dans ceux de la mère de Drago.

\- « Sachez une bonne chose, je ne tolère pas que l'on manque de respect à ma famille. Insulter les Weasley, c'est insulter ma fille et je ne permets à personne de le faire. Ils ne sont peut-être pas de la « haute-société » comme vous mais ils ont beaucoup plus de richesse. Ils donnent sans compter, accueillent n'importe qui sans prêter attention à son sang, à son origine… Je suis fier d'appartenir à cette famille. Eux au moins, ils assument leurs responsabilités et ne fuit pas comme des lâches contrairement à votre famille » cracha Noah

\- « je ne vous permet pas d'insulter ma famille de lâche, de quel droit osez-vous ? »

\- « Lorsque l'on prend la fuite durant la guerre et que l'on laisse des gamins de 16/17 ans se battre, j'appelle cela de la lâcheté. Lorsque l'on se croit supérieur aux autres parce que soi-disant nous avons un sang pur et de l'argent, j'appelle cela de la bêtise et de l'ignorance. »

\- « Ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux avec moi ? Je n'ai aucune leçon de moral à recevoir de vous. De la même manière que vous ne voulez pas que l'on manque de respect à votre famille, c'est de la même manière que je ne veux pas que l'on manque de respect à la mienne. Vous avez aucune idée de qui nous sommes alors ne parler pas de chose que vous ne connaissez pas. Votre de statut d'avocate ne donne pas le droit de porter de telles allégations au sujet de ma famille. Nous sommes fiers de notre pure lignée… »

Noah laissa échapper un rire nerveux… Elle voulut répliquer mais Drago se mit entre elles.

\- « c'est bon, vous avez terminés de vous donner en spectacle ? On peut retourner faire nos achats ? » s'emporta Drago

\- « Je ne te permet pas de me parler de la sorte Drago… Je suis ta mère, et cette pimbêche ose insulter ta famille et toi, tu ne dis rien ? »

\- « Mère, tu en as fait autant. Tu as insulté les Weasley et je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas le faire devant un membre de leur clan »

Narcissa regarda son fils avec un air outré.

\- « tu les défends ? Je savais bien que le mariage de ce brave Blaise avec l'une des leurs allait déteindre sur toi. »

\- « je ne défends personne et la femme de Blaise s'appelle Ginny. Tu étais à leur mariage mère »

\- « elle aurait dut rester enfuit. Je me demande toujours pourquoi il l'a épousé elle et non cette gentille Pansy »

Drago souffla bruyamment face au comportement de sa mère. Il sentait bien que Noah s'était tendu d'avantage lorsque « le Road Trip de Ginny », c'était comme ça qu'ils appelaient tous sa fuite, avait été invoqué.

\- « Noah, je t'en supplie… laisse tomber. On se voit se soir chez Hermione comme prévus »

Noah n'avait pas détaché ses yeux de Narcissa et elle ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Drago se rapprocha d'avantage d'elle, un peu trop près. Il se mit dans sa ligne de mire afin d'établir un contact visuel avec elle.

\- « Noah… » souffla-t-il

Elle poussa un profond soupire avant de s'en aller.

Hermione se trouvait devant le laboratoire où travaillait Robyn. Depuis l'épisode de la dispute, elles ne s'étaient plus reparlé.

Hermione voulait l'inviter à déjeuner pour leur pause de midi. Comme ça, elles pourraient avoir une discussion et ainsi la brune pourrait partager ses sentiments.

Soufflant un bon coup, la jeune femme poussa la lourde porte et rentra. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, une forte odeur de potion la saisit, ce qui lui donna un haut le cœur.

Elle vit Robyn lever la tête vers elle et afficher un visage surpris.

\- « tiens, une revenante » dit-elle, tout en continuant sa potion

Hermione afficha un sourire crispé et remercia Merlin en constatant qu'elles n'étaient que toute les deux dans la pièce.

\- « tu as encore beaucoup de travail ? » demanda timidement Hermione

\- « que me veux-tu Hermione ? » demanda sèchement Robyn

Hermione rougit violemment, elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cet accueille… Enfin si, mais pas aussi froid. Elle alla se place contre le mur en face d'elle. Seul le bureau de travail et un petit espace les séparaient.

Robyn vit son malaise et bien malgré elle, elle ressentit de culpabilité. Vérifiant que sa potion était parfaite, elle éteignit le feu et reporta pleinement son attention sur sa patronne.

\- « je prends ma pause déjeuner dans 5 minutes » répondit finalement la métisse

\- « oh... ça te dirait qu'on mange ensemble ? » proposa Hermione

Robyn laissa échapper un petit rire qui surpris Hermione. Elle enleva ses gants de travail et contourna la table afin de se mettre bien en face de sa patronne. Mais l'espace entre elles était quasiment inexistant, ce qui troubla d'avantage Hermione.

Robyn se pencha vers la jeune femme et déposa un baiser sur sa joue.

\- « avec plaisir... » murmura-t-elle à son oreille

Hermione en eue le souffle coupé. Son rythme cardiaque creva soudainement le plafond. Ses yeux fixaient avidement ceux de son amie et ses joues s'enflammèrent. Une chaleur envahi son corps entier.

\- « au fait, désolé pour... la dernière fois ... ce n'était pas très gentil de te mêler à nos histoires » s'exclama Robyn

Hermione poussait par sa curiosité maladive, voulut savoir où elle en était avec Calie. Peut-être que la voie était enfin libre, bien qu'elle-même ne l'était pas. Son alliance était toujours fixée à son doigt, comme pour lui rappeler qu'elle appartient toujours à quelqu'un d'autre que celle qui l'intéresse.

\- « oh ce ne rien... tu... enfin... vous vous êtes réconcilié ? » demanda Hermione

Elle vit le joli visage de Robyn s'assombrir. Une joie mêlée à de l'excitation pris place en elle.

\- « c'est fini. Après 5 ans de bon et loyaux services. » plaisanta amèrement Robyn

Hermione posa sa main sur son avant-bras en signe de soutiens.

\- « Elle m'a mise dehors comme si ces 5 dernières années n'avaient jamais existé, comme si tous nos souvenirs n'avaient jamais existé » dit Robyn les larmes aux yeux

Hermione se trouva une fois de plus égoïste. Elle n'avait pas pensé une minute au mal que pouvait ressentir Robyn en ce moment. On ne mettait pas fin à 5 ans d'amour sans séquelles. Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas pensé une seconde que la situation, qui lui convenait, ne l'était pas pour deux personnes.

Oui, qu'elle le veuille ou non, calie aussi devait souffrir. La même souffrance qu'elle avait ressentie lorsqu'Harry l'avait quitté.

Elle avait partagé plus de moment avec Robyn. Elles avaient sans doute des projets d'avenir, des rêves à réaliser ensemble. Elles avaient sans aucun doute imaginé la fin leurs vies ensemble pour le meilleur et pour le pire. Et en une fraction de seconde tous s'étaient effondré laissant deux victimes...

Hermione se redressa et fit glisser sa main le long de son bras. Robyn la regarda un moment avant de la prendre dans ses bras. Un combat interne se déclencha dans l'esprit d'Hermione. Une partie d'elle était triste de la situation mais une autre partie jubilait littéralement.

Robyn n'avait pas été très honnête avec la jeune femme. Elle avait omis de lui dire que c'était elle qui avait mis fin à sa relation, malgré les supplications de Calie. Robyn avait toujours pensé qu'il fallait toujours être honnête avec les gens auxquels on tient, peu importe les conséquences. Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant d'aimer une personne alors que son cœur désiré une autre.

Son cœur voulait plus que tout la personne qui se tenait dans ses bras. Bien sûr, une partie d'elle aimait toujours Calie mais tout son être était complètement accro à Hermione... Depuis des mois et malgré son statut de femme mariée à Harry Potter, Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à elle.

Le soir du repas aurait été une occasion d'avouer ses sentiments mais le comportement d'Hermione après lui avait permis de comprendre qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre elles. Elle avait sans doute eu peur des propos de Calie, insinuant qu'il se passait quelque chose entre elles.

\- « tu veux venir chez moi ? la maison est assez grande » proposa Hermione toujours dans les bras de Robyn

Robyn la regarda surprise. Voulait-elle vraiment qu'elle vienne chez elle ?

\- « je n'ai pas envie de déranger... » répondit Robyn

\- « dis pas n'importe quoi. Et puis ça sera l'occasion de faire la connaissance des malades qui me servent d'amis » s'exclama Hermione, pleine d'enthousiasme

\- « mais ton mari ? » demanda Robyn

Hermione effaça instantanément son sourire. Pourquoi on lui rappelait toujours qu'elle était mariée ?

\- « il est tous le temps en mission, et puis j'ai le droit d'héberger qui je veux. Je paye la moitié du loyer de cette foutu baraque » s'écria Hermione

Elles se regardèrent un moment avant que le ventre de Robyn ne leur rappel qu'elles devaient allées manger. 

Le soir, comme convenu Robyn emménagea chez Hermione. Cette dernière était aux anges. Elle allait l'avoir pour elle autant qu'elle le voulait. Elles allaient passer leur temps ensemble et créer des liens.

Après une visite de la maison, Hermione envoya un hibou à Noah pendant que Robyn prenait une douche. Elle tenait à présenter officiellement sa « pas tout à fait promise » à celle qu'elle considérait comme sa meilleure amie.

Madame Potter était assise sur le canapé et ne pouvait pas enlever ce sourire stupide qui trônait sur son visage.

Robyn était assise sur près d'elle mais affichait une mine tracassée.

\- « Hermione, merci beaucoup. Je ne vais pas te déranger très longtemps… d'ailleurs j'ai commencé à chercher un appartement » lui dit Robyn

\- « Ne dis pas de bêtises. Tu es la bienvenue ici. Reste autant de temps que tu voudras, et puis je ne te laisserai plus partir maintenant que je t'ai auprès de moi »

Immédiatement après avoir prononçait la dernière phrase, Hermione rougit violemment ... Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ?

\- « tu m'as manqué Hermione » lui avoua Robyn, en se rapprochant d'elle

Hermione lui sourit de toute ses dents, les yeux pétillants. Elle avait l'impression d'être Ron lorsqu'il était en présence d'une quantité importante de sucreries.

\- « moi aussi. » répondit-elle, timidement

Elle vit Robyn afficher un immense sourire… Leurs têtes se rapprochaient lentement… Ses yeux chocolat fixaient avidement les lèvres pulpeuses de sa bien-aimée. Robyn caressa délicatement son visage et posa une main dans le creux de son cou, ce qui provoqua des frissons à Hermione.

Leurs têtes se rapprochèrent d'avantage, au plus grand plaisir de la propriétaire des lieux mais la sonnerie de la porte les stoppa.

Hermione se leva en pestant contre Noah et alla ouvrir...

Noah lui lança un regard lourd de sens qu'Hermione décida d'ignorer...

\- « alors, comme ça c'est officiel ? » chuchota Noah

\- « chut... viens » l'interrompit Hermione

Noah ne put que comprendre pourquoi Hermione s'était éprise de la demoiselle. En face d'elle, se trouvait une jeune femme grande, avec une allure féminine malgré sa coupe à la garçonne. Elle dégageait un magnétisme inexplicable. Elle portait un jeans noir, un débardeur blanc et une veste en cuir que Noah trouva absolument magnifique. Elle avait des yeux verts transperçant et une magnifique couleur caramel.

\- « Robyn, je te présente l'une des cinglés avec qui je traine, Noah Jones... Noah voici Robyn » présenta Hermione, avec un grand sourire

\- « alors c'est toi Robyn... enfin je peux mettre un visage sur un prénom si souvent prononcé par Hermione » s'exclama Noah, en lui faisant la bise

\- « enchanté… J'espère qu'elle n'a dit que du bien de moi » lui répondit Robyn

\- « Oh que oui… » répondit Noah, en faisant un clin d'œil à Hermione

Hermione vira au rouge écarlate tandis que Robyn afficha un immense sourire.

\- « ce n'ai pas la première fois qu'on me dit ça... donc Hermione, tu parles autant de moi ? » demanda Robyn

\- « oh… Voilà… Elle prend la tête. Je ne vais plus respirer moi maintenant » s'exclama Hermione

Hermione lui mis une tape sur l'épaule tout en souriant, Robyn la pris dans ses bras avant de s'éclipser dans la chambre qui lui était attribué.

Noah alla s'asseoir prés de son amie avec ce regard qu'Hermione connaissait que trop bien. Elles allaient avoir une discussion sérieuse.

\- « Hermione, tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? » demanda Noah

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « Sa copine la mise dehors, je rends simplement service. » expliqua la brune

\- « tu rends simplement service ? Rien d'autre ? »

-« Oui Noah… J'allais pas la laisser dans la rue sans rien faire. Je l'aime bien cette fille »

Noah souffla…

\- « plus que bien… Tu es amoureuse d'elle Hermione. Et tu la ramène sous ton toit, un toit que tu partages avec ton mari… Hermione, tu es toujours mariée à Harry, n'oublie pas ça »

\- « comment l'oublier » répondit Hermione, en brandissant son alliance.

\- « et Harry, il a donné son accord pour qu'elle vienne ici ?»

\- « je ne lui ai pas demandé. Ne me regarde pas comme ça, je ne sais même pas où il est en ce moment. C'est une mission classé secrète »

Noah lança un regard à Hermione. Elle voulut lui dire quelque chose mais Robyn réapparut dans la pièce.

L'ambiance se détendit un peu mais Noah trouvait le comportement d'Hermione irréfléchie.  
L'avocate resta avec elles en attendant que le reste de la bande n'arrive... On était le soir du réveillon, il était convenu qu'ils le fêteraient chez Hermione et Noel se fera chez les parents de Ron.

Les premiers invités furent Blaise et Ginny qui sympathisèrent aussitôt Robyn. Au fur et à mesure de la soirée, la petite bande intégra Robyn plus que ravi de ne pas passer les fête seule.

Elle s'entendait bien avec tout le monde ce qui rassurait Hermione. Elle était tellement heureuse de voir celle qu'elle aimait se faire accepter aussi facilement par ses amies.

Elle vit Noah se rapprocha d'elle ...

\- « alors comment tu la trouve ? » demanda Hermione, ne lâchant pas des yeux Robyn qui était en pleine conversation avec Blaise

\- « bien sympathique, tu lui as parlé de ce que tu ressens ? » demanda Noah

Hermione afficha une mine triste.

\- « non... je n'ai pas le courage et puis, je trouve qu'on est plutôt bien là » dit elle

\- « je l'ai observé toute la soirée, et je peux t'assurer que cette fille n'est pas insensible à tes charmes. Si tu es sûre de tes sentiments alors fonce avant qu'il ne soit trop tard » lui conseilla Noah, qui fixait Drago

Hermione suivit le regard de son amie...

\- « vous deux ça avance ? » demanda Hermione

\- « je me suis ridiculisé ce matin devant lui, j'ai cru qu'il était avec une femme enfaîte c'était sa mère » expliqua Noah

\- « tu l'aimes ? » demanda prudemment Hermione

Noah la regarda.

Évidemment qu'elle l'aimait. Elle ne pouvait plus nier l'évidence surtout après l'épisode de ce matin. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti autant de jalousie en elle, elle avait eu peur de le perdre, peur de le voir dans les bras d'une autre. Leur combat quotidien ne servait à rien. Ils s'aimaient et c'est tout ce qui devait être important.

Leur histoire était sans doute vouée à être tumultueuse mais qui ne tente rien n'a rien.

Il fallait qu'ils essayaient au moins pour voir si cette fois ci, à l'âge adulte, ils pouvaient vivre une histoire sérieuse.

\- « Faut croire que oui... » souffla la jeune femme

Hermione afficha un sourire et fut ravi pour son amie.

\- « une fois quelqu'un m'a dit ' si tu es sûre de tes sentiments, alors fonce' » lui rappela Hermione, malicieusement

\- « cette personne est complètement stupide ... » souffla Noah

\- « allez, tente ta chance... c'est l'occasion en plus... il ne t'a pas lâché des yeux depuis tout à l'heure » l'incita Hermione

Noah avala d'une traite son lait de poule et s'avança d'un pas rapide vers Drago. Ce dernier posa ses yeux sur elle, ce qui déstabilisa un peu la jeune femme. Prise d'un moment de doute, elle rebroussa chemin et alla se réfugier sur le balcon

Noah se traitait d'imbécile. Deux fois... En une journée, elle s'était montrée faible devant lui. Elle avait laissé ses émotions prendre le dessus.

Elle le détestait pour ça. Pour cette facilité à lui faire perdre le contrôle d'elle-même.

Mais elle devait vraiment lui parler de ses sentiments et du fait qu'elle se sentait prête à tenter cette folie avec lui.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle se retourna décidé à tout lui déballer mais entra en collision avec quelqu'un.

\- « oh… Fait attention » s'exclama Drago

Noah lui lança un regard de reproche. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui avait dit la première fois qu'ils se sont entrer dedans sur le quai du Poudlard express.

C'était peut-être un signe ou non…

Mais elle se précipita sur lui et l'embrassa comme si elle allait le perdre...

\- « wow okay... que me vaux cette ... wow » prononça difficilement Drago

\- « tu n'es qu'un crétin Drago Malefoy... Tu m'énerves, tu es arrogant, prétentieux et tu as cette manie de te prendre pour le roi du monde… Mais putain qu'est-ce que je t'aime » répondit Noah

Drago cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. Avait-il bien entendu ? avait-elle dit qu'elle l'aimait ?  
\- « répète... » ordonna-t-il

\- « fallait écouter... j'ai horreur de me répéter » s'exclama-t-elle sur la défensive

Il la plaqua doucement contre le mur…

\- « tu n'es qu'une emmerdeuse Noah Jones. Tu as un sale caractère, tu m'énerves à toujours vouloir avoir raison… Mais putain qu'est-ce que je t'aime » avoua le blond

Ils éclatèrent de rire avant de s'embrasser encore une fois.

\- « donc tu es à moi ? » demanda Drago, en l'embrassa dans le cou

\- « je ne suis à personne… » lui répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres

\- « à personne mise à part moi… » lui murmura-t-il

\- « à personne mise à part toi » répondit-elle, en l'embrassant. 


	13. Chapter 12

Au matin de Noel, Hermione se réveillait avec un immense sourire. Robyn avait dormi sous le même toit qu'elle... certes pas dans le même lit, mais c'était un bon début.

Elle se leva et se précipita dans la salle de bain, se maquilla légèrement et hésita entre garder sa nuisette ou s'habiller. Elle s'ébouriffa les cheveux, baissa sa nuisette afin de mettre sa petite poitrine en valeur et se dirigea vers le salon.

Dans les escaliers, une bonne odeur se dégageait du salon. Elle ouvrit d'avantage son peignoir et prit un air séducteur.

Arrivait dans le salon, elle vit la table remplis de bonnes choses et resta un moment interdit devant se spectacle jusqu'au moment où elle sentit des mains se poser sur ses hanches. Un sourire se forma sur son visage lorsqu'elle pensa à la personne qui se trouvait derrière elle.

\- « ça te plait ? » demanda la voix

Hermione se tendit brusquement. Elle afficha un visage mi- surpris mi- déçu devant la personne qui se trouvait devant elle.

\- « Harry ? que fais-tu là ? » demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive

\- « aux dernières nouvelles, j'habite toujours ici » répondit-il surpris

\- « je voulais dire, quand es-tu rentré ? » se corrigea-t-elle

\- « au petit matin. Je voulais te faire une surprise... merci de l'accueille » dit-il, en s'énervant

Hermione ne releva pas sa remarque et alla s'asseoir. Harry lui lança un regard mécontent mais fini par la rejoindre.

\- « tu as passé un bon réveillon ? » demanda-t-il

\- « tu l'aurais su si tu avais été là » répondit-elle, sans un regard pour lui

Le jeune homme poussa un long soupire et décida de ne plus répondre à ses piques.

\- « c'était bien... » répondit-elle, finalement

\- « j'ai vu qu'il y avait des affaires dans la chambre d'amis. » dit-il

\- « oui, ma collègue a des problèmes ces temps-ci » dit-elle, sur la défensive

\- « tu aurais quand même pus me consulter. Hermione, tu n'as pas à prendre des décisions aussi importantes sans moi » s'énerva Harry

Hermione afficha une mine outrée...

\- « et quand tu as pris la décision de me quitter, c'était bien sûr avec mon consentement ? non je ne crois pas, donc remballe tes paroles Harry. Je fais ce que je veux vu que tu n'es jamais là » cria Hermione en se levant

Harry poussait par une fureur indescriptible se précipita sur elle, l'empoigna fermement le bras.

\- « Mais merde Hermione, tu ne peux pas juste me dire que je t'ai manqué et tu es contente de me revoir ? J'ai frôlé la mort en mission et la seule chose que je te demande c'est de me montrer que j'ai eu la chance de m'en sortir. Bordel… Pourquoi, tu es devenu aussi chiante et capricieuse ? Je ne te reconnais plus » déballa -t-il avec fureurs

Hermione ne s'attendait pas à une telle fureur. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter à cause de ses paroles mais aussi de la pression qu'il exerçait sur ses bras.

\- « je veux juste que tu laisses ce nouveau toi et que tu laisses la Hermione d'avant refaire surface. Celle qui, malgré sa colère, me prenait dans ses bras et m'embrassait pour me dire à quel point elle avait été inquiète. Je veux juste retrouver ma femme » s'écria Harry

Hermione pleurait à présent… Elle se dégagea et le prit dans ses bras. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle le blessait en agissant de la sorte. Elle ne voulait pas ça. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Il méritait tellement mieux.

Pour la première fois, depuis quelques mois, elle oublia l'existence de Robyn et laissa ses sentiments pour Harry la submerger.

\- « Je suis désolée Harry… »

Il déposa ses lèvres dans le cou de sa femme et renforça leur étreinte. Il descendit et embrassa sa poitrine légèrement ouverte…

\- « pardonne-moi Harry, » gémit-elle

Il l'embrassa langoureusement tout en enlevant son peignoir. Il la souleva et la déposa sur la table. Elle poussa un gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts de son mari s'introduire soudainement en elle. Elle balança sa tête en arrière offrant ainsi son buste nu à son mari.

Soudain, elle se sentit aspirer dans un tourbillon et ils atterrirent sur quelque chose de mou. Ouvrant les yeux, elle reconnut les rideaux de leurs chambres et se laissa complètement offerte aux assauts d'Harry.

Leurs corps nus entrelacés, son souffle chaud sur sa peau, ses lèvres embrassant chaque mètre carré de son âme, ses propres mains parcourant son corps musclé. Leurs gémissements, leurs désirs… Ils partageaient enfin quelque chose. Ils retrouvaient enfin leur union.

\- « si tu veux que j'arrête, c'est maintenant ou jamais »

Hermione le regarda et sans qu'elle ne le veuille, le visage de Robyn apparut devant elle. Elle ferma brutalement les yeux pour ne pas craquer.

\- « fais-moi l'amour Harry… Je t'en prie, fais-moi perdre la tête. »

Harry l'observa se demanda pourquoi elle ne le regardait pas.

\- « regarde-moi Hermione »

\- « Harry… » souffla-t-elle, les yeux toujours fermés.

\- « Regarde-moi, »

Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux et vit, une fois de plus, le visage de Robyn. Elle ne voulait pas coucher avec son mari tout en pensant à elle. Mais, il voulait qu'elle le regarde, il voulait lire le désir qu'elle avait pour lui.

Harry l'embrassa tendrement…

Après avoir fait passionnément l'amour, l'époux s'endormit contre sa compagne qui fondit silencieusement en larmes. Un sentiment horrible la dévorait… De la culpabilité envers la mauvaise personne.

Elle se dégagea doucement et remis sa nuisette. Les larmes perlaient toujours sur ses joues et ses yeux fixaient la neige qui tombait. La jeune femme se leva et se dirigea au salon. A mi-chemin, elle s'arrêta devant la chambre qu'occupait Robyn. Sa main était suspendue dans le vide… Elle ne savait pas si elle devait toquer ou non.

Elle finit par toquer et attendit une réponse… Aucune réponse se fit entendre. Hermione poussa doucement la porte et constata que la pièce était vide. Un papier était délicatement posé sur le lit. La jeune femme la saisit…

« Hermione,

Je suis désolée de partir de la sorte mais je ne veux pas provoquer de dispute entre ton mari et toi. Je te souhaite un joyeux Noel et passe de bon moment avec tes proches.

Je t'embrasse,

Robyn »

Drago s'était réveillé depuis un bon moment mais ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de la merveilleuse créature qui dormait dans ses bras. Il observait chaque détaille de son visage et immense vague de bonheur l'envahi.

Elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'aimait, après tous ce qu'il lui avait fait elle continuait à l'aimer ... Elle lui accordait une énième chance.

Après la soirée chez Hermione, Ils avaient passé des heures à discuter de leur couple et de la façon dont ils envisageaient les choses. Ils s'étaient promis de ne plus faire les mêmes erreurs que dans leur passé.

\- « Malefoy, arrête de me regarder. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas ça » dit-elle, d'une voix endormi en se cachant sous l'oreiller.

Drago laissa échapper un rire et déposa des baisers le long de son dos nu.

\- « bonjours toi » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille

\- « bonjours toi » répondit-elle, en souriant

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de s'embrasser. Le jeune homme monta sur elle. Il n'arrivait pas en enlever son sourire.

\- « pourquoi tu souris comme un idiot ? » demanda Noah, morte de rire

\- « moi ? Idiot ? »

\- « idiot comme ta mère »

Drago plongea sa tête dans son cou et la mordit doucement.

\- « aie… » s'écria Noah,

\- « tu n'insultes pas ta belle-mère »

Noah fit une tête qui fit éclater de rire Drago.

\- « belle-mère ? non non non, je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Drago l'embrassa…

\- « je suis ton petit-ami et tu es ma petite-amie »

\- « tu deviens sentimentale Malefoy ? »

\- « je le suis toujours lorsqu'il s'agit de toi »

Noah l'embrassa à son tour. Drago posa une main sur son sein…

\- « non non... on a une longue journée qui nous attends » lui rappela-t-elle

\- « raison de plus. J'ai besoin de ma dose de tendresse » l'incita Drago, en faisant glisser sa main entre ses jambes.

\- « Malefoy... je dois aller me doucher » soupira Noah, en retirant sa main.

Drago releva immédiatement la tête et afficha l'un de ses célèbres sourires.

\- « une douche ? intéressant » dit-il d'une voix séductrice

Noah laissa échapper un rire et voulu s'échapper mais fut bloqué par son petit-ami.

\- « tu n'es qu'un obsédé, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'on est ensemble. Laisse-moi aller prendre ma douche... Ou je te quitte » dit-elle, en lui tapant l'épaule

\- « On est réellement ensemble… Me quitter mon amour ?»

Noah grimaça…

\- « par pitié, pas de surnom de ce genre avec moi »

\- « mon amour… mon ange… Mon cœur »

\- « Malefoy arrête ça… »

\- « mon rayon de soleil… Mon petit chat »

Drago la souleva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain sous les protestations de la demoiselle.

\- « c'est officiel Malefoy, je te quitte » cria Noah, morte de rire en frappant son dos

Après une longue douche à deux, ils partirent prendre leur petit déjeuner. Noah était assise sur les genoux de Drago et était chargé de tenir le journal pour eux deux.

\- « Il est quelle heure ? » demanda Noah

Drago regarda sa montre ...

\- « presque midi… pourquoi ? » voulu savoir le jeune homme

\- « je dois passer chez Molly déposer ma part des cadeaux, après allait récupérer Venus chez mon père, retourner chez Molly, l'aider à préparer la bouffe pour tout le monde... je suis déjà fatiguée » s'exclama Noah, qui fit une moue boudeuse à Drago

\- « restons ensemble alors… Aimons-nous toute la journée comme si rien d'autre n'existait » lui dit-il, en l'embrasant

\- « c'est très alléchant mais je dois vraiment aller chercher ma fille. »

Drago poussa un grognement avant d'enfouir sa tête dans le cou de sa copine.  
Après leurs petit-déjeuner, ils se séparèrent pour que chacun puisque vaquer à ses occupations...

Il devait être environ 20h lorsqu'Hermione arriva dans ses locaux. Plus tôt ce matin, elle avait envoyé des dizaines de lettres à Robyn mais la demoiselle s'entêtait à ne pas lui répondre. Elle avait fait bonne figure devant Harry et son fils mais l'inquiétude la dévorait.

On était Noel, Robyn venait de rompre avec sa compagne de longue date et ne devait pas se sentir bien. Hermione ne pouvait la laisser seule. Personne ne devait rester seule pendant les fêtes de Noel.

\- « Robyn, tu es là ? » cria t'elle, en entrant dans le labo.

Elle entendit un bruit de verre et vit la jeune métisse apparaître.

\- « Hermione que fais-tu ici ? » demanda Robyn, surprise

Hermione alla la prendre dans ses bras ;

\- « je te cherchais imbécile... tu m'as fait peur. Pourquoi tu es partie comme ça ? » la sermonna Hermione

\- « je vous ai entendu ce matin… »

Elle vit Robyn lui sourire tristement. Un sentiment de gêne monta en elle et elle sentit une chaleur lui monter aux joues. Qu'avait-elle entendu ? Qu'avait-elle vu ?

Hermione ne put soutenir son regard.

\- « je suis désolée » murmura Hermione

\- « ça s'est plutôt bien terminé à ce que j'ai vu »

\- « comment ça ? »

\- « la chemise de ton mari sur le sol ainsi que ton peignoir. »

Le rougissement de la brune s'accentua violemment, ce qui fit rire Robyn.

\- « ne sois pas gêné… Vous n'êtes pas le premier couple à vous faire des gâteries le matin »

\- « on ne s'est pas fait de gâteries »

\- « donc vous avez joué aux cartes… »

Hermione roula ses yeux et partie s'asseoir sur une table.

\- « allez viens avec moi. C'est Noel, tu ne peux pas rester toute seule ici » lui dit Hermione, en lu tendant la main

\- « je n'ai pas envie de m'imposer » lui dit Robyn

\- « Mais non, Molly serait ravie de te recevoir. I manger pour tout le monde. »

\- « je n'aime pas m'incruster. En plus c'est ta famille, je ne peux pas imposer ma présence de la sorte »

\- « mais hier soir tu étais à l'aise avec eux »

\- « c'était tes amis… »

\- « non… c'était ma famille » insista Hermione

Un silence s'installa.

\- « tu vas faire quoi alors ? » demanda madame Potter

\- « rester ici, manger mes chips gout poulet rôti et m'endormir sur mon magnifique lit »

Les yeux d'Hermione se posèrent sur une masse informe qui devait être le « lit » de la demoiselle. C'était un empilement de gros pulls recouverts de plaid polaire. Hermione poussa un soupire avant de reporter son attention sur son amie.

\- « pourquoi tu ne vas pas chez tes parents ? »

\- « je n'ai pas de parents » lâcha-t-elle

\- « désolé… Je ne voulais pas… »

\- « ce n'est pas grave, ils n'ont jamais vraiment été d'accord avec le fait que je sois attirée par les filles. Ils ne m'ont pas insulté, ni même renié mais ont installé une distance entre nous. Ça fait des années que je ne les ai pas parlé. »

\- « ça veut dire qu'ils n'ont jamais rencontré Calie ? »

\- « non… On fêtait les fêtes chez ses parents qui m'ont tout de suite accepté »

Un autre silence s'installa… Hermione n'aimait lorsqu'elles parlaient de Calie.

\- « tu ne dois pas y aller ? » demanda Robyn

\- « tu en as marre de moi ? »

Robyn laissa échapper un rire.

\- « au contraire… je risque de te garder auprès de moi »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Hermione pensa à rester ici avec elle mais savait qu'on l'attendait quelque part.

Une sensation bizarre la prit lorsqu'elle réalisa la situation. Toutes les deux dans une salle, aucuns employés pour les interrompre, personne ne sachant où venir la chercher… Elles étaient seules… Seules avec leurs imaginations.

\- « intéressant… » s'exclama la brune

\- « qu'est-ce-qui est intéressant »

\- « toi… » répondit Hermione, un air séducteur sur le visage

Robyn arrêta tous mouvement devant l'image que lui offrait sa patronne. Ses jambes dénudées étaient croisées sensuellement, sa robe était outrageusement remontée. Elle vit la brune déboutonner le haut de sa robe dévoilant ainsi la naissance de sa poitrine. Robyn sentait une vague de chaleur la saisir…

\- « tu joues à quoi ? » articula-t-elle, difficilement.

\- « il fait chaud ici… »

\- « Hermione arrête ça »

\- « sinon ? »

Robyn ne contrôlant plus ses gestes ni ses pensées, déposa brutalement ses lèvres contres ceux d'Hermione. Cette dernière fut tout d'abord surprise par la brutalité du baiser mais fini par se détendre. Elles s'aidèrent mutuellement à se dévêtir tout en s'embrassant. 

Chez les Weasley, la soirée avait déjà commencé. Ron aidait Venus à décorer le sapin pendant que Blaise, qui tenait Matthew dans ses bras, courait dans toute la maison sous les éclats de rires du petit. Les autres hommes étaient dans plusieurs discutions différentes pendant que dans la cuisine Molly Weasley, aidait par les filles, finissait de préparer le dîner.

\- « quelqu'un sait où est Hermione ? » demanda Molly

\- « non... attends je vais aller demander à Harry » annonça Noah en s'éclipsant

Arrivant au salon, elle ne put s'empêcher de regarder Drago et de lui sourire ce qui n'échappa pas à Ron. Dès que son regard croisa celui de son meilleur ami, elle sut immédiatement qu'il savait.

\- « Harry, tu sais où est Hermione ? » demanda Noah

\- « Non, elle est partie tout à l'heure sans rien me dire » répondit Harry,

\- « elle est peut-être avec Robyn »

\- « ah c'était Robyn qui logeait dans la chambre d'ami ? » demanda Harry

\- « elle ne t'a rien dit ? » s'exclama Noah

\- « elle m'a juste dit qu'une de ses collègues avait des soucis mais pas que c'était Robyn »

\- « oh… Bon, je vais encore lui envoyer un hibou… Ron, tu peux venir deux minutes ? »

Le jeune homme déposa sa fille et suivit Noah. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans le jardin, elle pouvait parfaitement lire dans ses yeux qu'il savait. La manière qu'il la regardait, son sourcil levé et son air de « je vais me foutre de toi » lui indiqué qu'il avait tout compris ... A quoi bon lutter.

\- « on est ensemble et on compte l'annoncer tout à l'heure » lâcha-t-elle brusquement

Ron lui fit un immense sourire et la pris dans ses bras.

\- « je le savais... depuis hier je suppose ? » demanda Ron

\- « oui, tu m'énerves à tous savoir de ma vie à l'avance » soupira Noah, toujours dans ses bras

\- « on est connecté. Ce n'est pas de ma faute » se défendit Ron

Ils restèrent un instant l'un contre l'autre.

\- « mes félicitations. Tu mérites tous le bonheur du monde mon ange... j'espère qu'il se comportera bien cette fois ci » dit Ron

\- « ne t'inquiète pas Weasley, je ferai plus attention. C'est ma vie qui est en jeux »

Ron et Noah se retournèrent vers Drago, qui se tenait nonchalamment contre l'embrasure de la porte.

\- « évidemment, refais moi encore souffrir et je te finis à coup de pelles » le menaça Noah

\- « et moi je l'aiderai à cacher ton cadavre » l'informa Ron

Drago afficha un magnifique sourire et embrassa Noah.

\- « j'en prends note » dit-il, une main tendue vers Ron

Ron paru prit au dépourvu par son geste. Est-ce une manière d'enterrer la hache de guerre ? Le blond lui pardonnait-il de s'être approprié sa progéniture ? Ron ne savait pas quoi en penser. bien sûr qu'il était heureux pour Noah mais que va devenir Venus dans tout ça ? Quel sera son lien avec Malefoy ? Et s'il la montait contre lui ? S'il lui disait qu'il n'était pas que l'amoureux de sa mère mais bien plus ? Ron avait beau être heureux pour celle qu'il considérait comme une sœur mais un doute immense persistait au fond de lui.

\- « Malefoy... je suis très heureux pour toi et Noah... mais tu as bien conscience qu'entre toi et moi il n'y aura jamais une véritable amitié. J'ai de la considération pour toi, pour le bonheur que tu lui donne maintenant, pour Venus mais j'aurais toujours de l'amertume envers toi pour toute les souffrances que tu lui as infligées. Tu l'as mise enceinte et j'ai assumé tes responsabilités, tu l'as trompé et j'ai essuyé ses larmes. Je l'ai consolé. Je jure devant Merlin que si elle retombe dans la détresse dans laquelle tu l'as laissé, je te tuerai de mes propres mains. Peu importe ce qu'elle me dira... je te tuerai » le menaça Ron d'une voix dure, en serrant le plus fermement possible la main du Blond

Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard lourd de sens. Drago savait que Ron ne rigolait pas et qu'il lui donnait une seule et unique chance pour lui prouver qu'il méritait Noah.

Noah assistait à cet échange avec étonnement… Les deux hommes de sa vie se serraient la main en signe d'accord. Leurs échanges commençaient à durer.

\- « bon les gars, faite baisser votre taux de testostérone, il y a un repas qui nous attend là » annonça Noah

Elle pris le bras de Ron et ils rentrèrent dans le salon où la table était déjà mise. Les derniers invités arrivèrent et ils passèrent tous à table.

\- « euh... Hermione n'est pas là ? » remarqua Georges

\- « aucune trace d'elle depuis tout à l'heure... elle n'a envoyé d'hibou à personne » le renseigna Ginny

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Harry qui nourrissait son fils.

\- « Elle est sortir tout à l'heure sans me dire où elle allait. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous » fit Harry, indigné

\- « tu devrais plus surveiller ta femme Potter » lui dit Drago

\- « vas te faire voir Malefoy… Elle fait ce qu'elle veut »

\- « on ne commence pas les garçons » intervenu Molly

\- « Hermione et toi, ça se passe mieux ? » demanda Ginny

Harry afficha un sourire en repensant à ce matin…

\- « beaucoup mieux »

Noah fronça des sourcils. Que s'est-il passé entre eux ?

\- « donc, on peut espérer un nouveau Potter dans l'année ? »

Harry rigola, il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque sa femme débarqua. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle… Elle avait l'air un peu essoufflé, ses cheveux étaient mal coiffés, sa robe mal mise comme si elle l'avait mise à la hâte.

Elle salua tout le monde et se laissa tomber lourdement sur sa chaise. Elle saisit une serviette et se fit de l'air sous le regard interrogateur de son mari. Ce dernier lui servit un verre d'eau tout en lui souriant.

\- « ça va ma chérie ? » demanda Harry

\- « j'ai chaud… »

Elle vida son verre d'une traite.

\- « il neige dehors et toi, tu as chaud ? » rigola Ron

\- « je pense que le mini Potter est route » s'exclama Severus

Hermione regarda les convives.

\- « un mini Potter ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise

\- « Molly se demandait si vous allez mettre en route un autre enfant ? » lui dit Arthur

Hermione regarda Harry qui avait l'air si heureux et retomba brutalement de son nuage en pensant à ce qu'elle venait de faire.

\- « un bébé ? » s'exclama Hermione,

\- « c'est peut-être une bonne idée » répondit Harry

Tout le monde les regardait en se rendant compte qu'ils ne s'étaient toujours pas disputé. Harry dévoré littéralement des yeux sa femme.

\- « ça fait du bien de vous revoir comme ça » s'exclama Ron

Tout le monde approuva. Hermione avait qu'une seule envie… Celle de fuir le plus loin possible. Elle venait de tromper son mari et lui, il lui parlait de faire un autre enfant. Elle venait de trahir leur serment en couchant avec Robyn.

\- « hum... bon... j'ai... enfin, on a quelque chose à vous annoncer » annonça Noah, en se levant

\- « on ? » demanda Severus, surpris

Drago se leva à son tour sous le regard surpris de tout le monde.

\- « on est ensemble » dirent-ils d'une même voix

Un silence tomba dans la pièce... Les deux jeunes gens furent très gênés.

\- « ENNNNFIINNN »

L'ensemble de la table crièrent à l'unisson.

\- « je ne pensais pas que mon couple était si attendu » dit Drago

Noah lui sourit. Ils étaient officiellement ensemble. Noah Jones et Drago Malefoy étaient officiellement en couple.

\- « bah oui vieux... on se demandait quand est-ce que vous allez enfin assumer vos sentiments » répondit Blaise

\- « avouez que votre haine n'était qu'une couverture » s'exclama Fred

\- « Je le détestais ce type » répondit Noah

\- « il n'y a qu'un seul pas entre l'amour et la haine »

\- « Harry, s'il te plait… Ne sors pas des choses comme ça » s'écria Noah

Des rires se firent entendre.

\- « Et le mariage est pour quand ? » demanda Severus

\- « papa » s'indigna Noah

\- « tu ne penses vraiment pas que je vais le laisser te toucher sans que vous soyez marié ? » demanda Severus

\- « c'est vrai que maman et toi, vous avez vachement attendus » répondit Noah

Severus s'étouffa avec son morceau de viande.

\- « ta mère et moi… »

\- « oui, je sais… Coup de foudre… Interdiction… Miracle… Détournement… » énuméra Noah

Severus se renfrogna face à aux rires des autres… Sa fille lui donna une bise, ce qui le détendit un peu…

\- « papy est grognon… »

\- « il boude parce que ta maman a un amoureux » lui dit Fred

\- « arrêtez de dire des sottises à ma petite-fille… Non mon ange, je ne boude pas »

\- « non à peine… » répondu Venus

Noah suivit des autres éclatèrent de rire face à la tête qu'affichait le professeur.

\- « vous devriez vous marier » s'exclama Severus

\- « laisse ces petits tranquille Severus… Ils se marieront quand ils en auront envie » intervenu Molly

\- « merci Molly » la remercia Noah

\- « personne ne touche à mon bébé » s'entêta Severus

\- « il est un peu tard, vous ne trouvez pas » plaisanta Blaise

Le professeur lui lança l'un de ses plus célèbres regards. Blaise s'arrêta immédiatement de rire et tourna ses yeux vers son assiette.

\- « au faite… Les médecins ont dit que Pansy pourrait sortir prochainement » leur dit Ginny

Ron la regarda avec des étoiles dans les yeux et Noah la maudit.

\- « pourquoi, ils ne m'ont rien dit ? Et elle pourra sortir quand ? »

\- « attends Ron, c'est juste une probabilité, rien est encore sure »

\- « il m'a semblait qu'elle allait beaucoup mieux » s'étonna Hermione

\- « elle oui… mais le plus important c'est les bébés. Ils sont encore sujet à risque mais dans quelques semaines, si elle continue à se reposer comme elle le fait maintenant, tout peut changer » expliqua Ginny

La suite de la soirée se passa à merveille. Entre un Blaise ne sortant que des sottises ce qui commençait à agacer sa femme qui lui retira son verre des mains, le nouveau couple qui ne se lâchait plus d'une semelle et Hermione qui repensait sans cesse à l'énorme bêtise qu'elle venait de commettre. Harry ne la lâchait pas des yeux, ce qui commençait à la mettre sérieusement mal à l'aise. Pourquoi ils ne se disputaient plus ? Tout ça aurait été beaucoup plus facile pour elle mais maintenant, avec son mari plus amoureux que jamais, la culpabilité la dévorait. Et pour couronner le tout, un imbécile fit apparaitre une branche de gui au-dessus de leurs têtes.

Les cadeaux commencèrent à être distribués d'abord aux enfants puis aux adultes.

Ron essayait temps bien que mal de passer une bonne soirée mais ses pensées étaient dirigées vers sa femme qui devait être toute seule en ce soir de Noel. Il n'arrêtait de se dire que sa place était labà auprès d'elle. L'unique chose qui l'empêchait de partir était la présence de sa fille qui ne le quittait pas ayant remarqué que son papa était triste. De temps en temps, Noah se décollait de son pot de colle de petit-ami et venait le prendre dans ses bras lui disant à quel point elle l'aimait et qu'elle était là pour lui. Il pouvait voir dans ses yeux à elle, qu'elle aussi était ailleurs, surement entrain de penser à sa mère mais il ne fit aucun commentaire. Parfois elle disparaissait puis revenait avec cet air que lui seul connaissait.

Le roux s'approcha doucement du pot de colle et l'attira dans un coin calme.

\- « fait attention à elle Malefoy… C'est le moment de l'année le plus dur pour elle »

Drago poussa un soupire en sachant parfaitement de quoi il voulait parler.

\- « je sais… J'ai bien remarqué son changement de comportement et son regard vide. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne la lâche pas. »

Les deux hommes regardèrent la jeune femme qui revenait du jardin. Elle leur lança un regard accusateur avant de se faire entrainer dans une valse par son père.

\- « c'est son anniversaire et on ne peut même pas le fêter » s'exclama Drago

\- « mais pour elle, c'est surtout l'anniversaire de la mort de sa mère et le début de ses 5 ans de calvaires. »

Drago regarda Ron comme s'il voulait lui demander quelque chose mais n'osait pas.

\- « comment… enfin, elle fait quelque chose pour… » commença Drago

\- « elle allume une bougie et la pose sur le rebord d'une fenêtre et reste des heures à fixer l'horizon sans se rendre compte des larmes qui coulent sur son visage »

\- « elle est seule ou… »

\- « Venus pose la bougie sur la fenêtre mais après elle vient chez moi pour laisser Noah seule »

Drago hocha la tête et avala une autre gorgé de son Whisky.

\- « cette année soit là pour elle et… pour Venus. Je ne pourrais pas la prendre avec moi, je vais rester avec Pansy. Je te les confis Malefoy »

Bien malgré lui, Drago sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. A ce moment, il aurait voulu prendre Ron dans ses bras mais ce n'était pas son genre. Il se sentait investi d'une mission qu'il ne pouvait pas louper.

Sans même s'en rendre compte, Ron s'était déjà éloigné et dansait avec Ginny.

De retour chez Noah, Drago s'était effondré sur son canapé tandis que Venus était parti déposer tous ses cadeaux dans sa chambre.

Drago observait sa copine attentivement redoutant le moment où elle craquera. Il la vit enlever doucement son manteau et le déposer sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant de se servir un verre de vin. Il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pratiquement rien bu mais l'air qu'elle arborait ainsi son verre à la main, n'annonçait rien de bien bon. Elle enleva délicatement ses escarpins avant de se diriger vers lui.

\- « tu peux m'aider » murmura-t-elle, en se tournant

Drago se leva difficilement et ouvrit la fermeture de sa robe tout en posant ses lèvres dans son cou. Elle ne fit aucun mouvement se contenant de boire une autre gorgée. Il se pressa encore plus contre elle et enroula sa taille de ses bras. Il lui retira son verre des mains et le posa sur la table avant de la retourner pour qu'elle lui fasse face.

Il lui saisit le visage et l'embrassa doucement.

\- « Mon amour… Je suis là pour toi »

Elle se contenta de lui sourire avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule. Il resserra d'avantage son étreinte tout en la berçant.

\- « je suis là » répéta-t-il, lorsqu'elle se mit à pleurer silencieusement

Elle se dégagea lorsque Venus refit surface. Elle n'aimait pas pleurer devant sa fille se rappelant à quel point ça lui faisait mal de voir sa propre mère pleurer. S'essuyant rapidement le visage, elle alla chercher une bougie ainsi que des allumettes.

\- « tu es prête ma puce ? » demanda Noah

Venus prit un air sérieux en prenant la main de sa maman et la tira jusqu'à la fenêtre sous le regard retissant de Drago. Le jeune homme ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire.

Il vit Noah allumer une bougie puis la tendre à Venus qui la posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

\- « joyeux Noel mamie. J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu es contente de maman et moi. Je te fais de gros bisous » dit Venus, tout en regardant le ciel

Noah lui souris tendrement les larmes aux yeux et la prit dans ses bras. Drago se rapprocha d'elles et se joignit à leur étreinte.


	14. Chapter 13

Un mois après Noel. Les vacances étaient finies et chacun avait repris le cours normal de sa vie.

Noah et Drago, à la surprise générale, filaient le parfait amour. Le jeune homme ayant même emménageait chez elle malgré les avertissements de sa mère sur le déroulement bien trop rapide de leur relation. Les parents de Drago avaient failli tourner de l'œil en apprenant que leur fils unique sortait avec la femme qui avait osé insulter leur famille. Lucius Malefoy, dans le dos de sa femme, avait félicité son fils pour le bon choix et lui avait dit de bien prendre soin d'une femme comme elle, qu'on n'en trouve plus autant. Mais il changea vite d'avis lorsqu'il apprit que son héritier habitait dès à présent chez les moldus.

Ce soir, Noah l'avait initié au monde moldu en l'emmenant au cinéma accompagné de Venus. Drago avait tellement surpris qu'il poussa un cris lorsque le grand écran s'alluma et que les pub commencèrent. Venus et Noah avaient éclaté de rire. Drago fut captivé par le film et ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire des commentaires ce qui agaçait Venus.

Après leur film, ils avaient prévu de manger au restaurant mais la petite commençait à tomber de fatigue alors prirent un fast food à emporter. Drago ne se remettait toujours pas de l'expérience du cinéma ce qui le rendait encore plus mignon aux yeux de sa copine. Elle se rappelait la première fois qu'elle avait emmené Blaise, Pansy, Ron et Ginny au cinéma, ils s'étaient fait exclure de la salle tellement ces imbéciles n'arrêtaient pas de crier, ce qui avait bien fait rire Harry et Hermione.

\- « Vous prenez quoi ? » demanda Noah

Drago avait l'air complétement perdu devant toute les affiches. Il voyait des sandwichs étranges affichés un peu partout mais ne savait vraiment pas quoi prendre.

\- « tu me conseils quoi princesse ? » demanda-t-il à Venus

La petite lui fit un grand sourire, toute contente de lui rendre service. Elle prit un air sérieux qui fit rire les deux adultes.

\- « hum… Maxi best of big mac comme maman » répondit Venus

Drago rigola…

\- « hé bien allons-y pour ce que tu viens de me dire. »

\- « tu es plutôt coca ou Sprite ? » demanda Noah, en prenant la commande

Drago lui lança de grands yeux comme si elle venait de lui demander la question à un million de galions et qu'il ne savait pas la réponse.

\- « bon… Mettez un coca et un Sprite s'il vous plait »

Quelque temps plus tard, lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la maison, Noah remarqua le bazar qu'avait laissé Drago et Venus dans le salon. Les bols vides trônaient sur la table base ainsi que des feuilles et des bouquins. Drago avait eu la merveilleuse idée de demander à Venus de lui montrer son équipement de potions pour qu'ils en fassent ensemble.

Les ingrédients étaient éparpillés un peu partout dans le salon. Noah comprenait enfin pourquoi ils avaient été aussi pressés de sortir qu'ils ne lui avaient même pas laissé le temps d'entrer dans l'appartement.

\- « Venus, tes mains… Malefoy, la table et rangez moi ce bazar sinon personne ne mange » ordonna Noah, tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

Venus et Drago se regardèrent… Ils avaient cru échapper à cette corvée

\- « tu penses que si on ne bouge pas, elle nous remarquera ? » demanda Drago

\- « je ne sais pas… mais moi j'ai faim. Et si on piquet le paquet et on allait s'enfermer là-haut » proposa Venus

\- « Bonne idée princesse, mais il nous faut un plan d'attaque »

\- « bon… Toi, tu lui fais des bisous et moi j'attrape le sac et on se rejoins dans ma chambre d'accord ? » lui dit Venus

Un véritable serpent pensa Drago. Ils se donnèrent une poignée de mains avant que Drago ne s'approche de Noah.

Il lui fit un sourire auquel elle ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha d'avantage d'elle malgré son regard suspicieux.

\- « qu'est-ce que j'ai demandé Malefoy ? »

\- « que je mette la table, mon amour »

Elle tiqua face à ce surnom.

\- « ne m'appelle pas comme ça »

Il la saisit par la taille et la plaqua contre lui.

\- « vas ranger ce bordel qu'il y a au salon »

\- « d'abord je veux mon bisous »

Elle essaya de se dégager mais il la tenait fermement. Il la positionna pour qu'elle soit dos au salon laissant ainsi le champ libre à Venus de se saisir du sac de nourriture.

\- « vas d'abord faire ce que je t'ai demandé et ce soir tu auras ta récompense » lui dit sensuellement Noah.

Drago la vit se passer la langue sur ses lèvres et bomber outrageusement sa poitrine généreuse. Il avala difficilement sa salive. Ses yeux tombèrent sur Venus qui se saisit du sac et fila directement vers sa chambre.

Il reporta son attention sur sa copine lorsque celle-ci l'embrassa.

\- « un avant-gout de ce qui t'attends ce soir » dit-elle

Drago réclama un autre baiser mais elle tourna la tête et découvrit que le sac avait disparu.

\- « mais… »

Drago fila rapidement vers les escaliers sous le regard perdu de Noah.

\- « Venus, on est démasqué, ouvre-moi vite j'arrive » cria Drago en grimpant les escaliers à toute vitesse.

\- « Ah bah bravo Malefoy, Je te croyais plus mature que ça » cria Noah de la cuisine.

Mais en réalité, elle affichait un énorme sourire face à leurs complicités. Depuis qu'il avait emménagé avec elles, Venus et lui n'arrêtaient pas de lui en faire voir de toute les couleurs lui rappelant ainsi l'époque où Blaise vivait encore avec elles.

Elle se saisit d'un rouleau de sopalin et se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille.

Dans un appartement au cœur de Londres, deux jeunes femmes étaient en train de partager des moments qui n'appartenaient qu'à elles.

L'une, métisse, était allongé sur un lit défait portant encore les marques des évènements qui venait de se passer. Dans ses bras, se trouvait l'autre jeune femme. Sur le visage de cette dernière se trouvait un sourire béat, ses joues étaient rouges et ses cheveux en pagailles.

Aucune des deux ne pouvaient et ne voulaient parler, se contentant de savourer le silence qui s'offrait à elles. Elles savaient que leur temps était compté car la brune devait rejoindre son foyer et reprendre son rôle de femme mariée et mère de famille. Hermione avait tenu deux semaines avant de retomber dans les bras de Robyn qui ne comptait plus la lâcher aussi facilement. Elle se sentait prise entre deux feux et ne savait pas qui choisir entre un mari qui ne la satisfaisait plus sur le plan émotionnelle et une amante qui lui faisait découvrir des sensations encore inconnues pour elle.

Mais les 16 ans d'amitiés qu'elle partages avec Harry ainsi que le foyer qu'elle a construit avec lui, pesaient lourdement dans la balance. Mais d'un côté, elle était incapable de renoncer à Robyn et à tous ce qu'elle ressentait pour elle.

\- « Robyn, je dois vraiment y aller » dit doucement Hermione, en se redressant

Ladite Robyn déposa ses lèvres contre ceux de son amante.

\- « reste encore un peu avec moi » demanda Robyn, avec un regard de chien battu

Robyn la fit basculer et se retrouve au-dessus d'elle. Hermione poussa un soupir et commença à reposer ses assauts. Malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Robyn réussit à l'embrasser et désarma ainsi l'ancienne gryffondor. Cela faisait 4 heures qu'elle devrait être chez elle mais c'était sans compter sur Robyn qui savait quoi faire pour la garder plus longtemps auprès d'elle.

\- « Robyn, je dois vraiment y allée... Je n'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête avec Harry » supplia Hermione

Robyn poussa un soupir en la laissant se lever. Hermione la regarda et vit son air contrarié mais ne fit aucun commentaire préférant aller s'habiller. A chaque fois que le nom d'Harry était évoqué, l'ambiance entre elle se dégradait.

Hermione sentait son regard sur elle mais n'avait pas la tête à deviner ce qui se passait dans cette tête, sa priorité étant de rejoindre sa maison. 

\- « pourquoi tu ne le quittes pas ? » demanda Robyn

La brune s'arrêta une fraction de seconde avant de continuer son mouvement. Toujours dos à elle, elle leva les yeux au ciel. Toujours la même questions…

\- « pas pour le moment » répondit Hermione, doucement

…Et toujours la même réponse.

Robyn resta silencieuse un petit moment. Hermione lança un compte à rebours dans sa tête en attendant que sa bien aimé n'explose.

\- « tu comptes continuer comme ça encore longtemps ? »

Hermione prit une profonde respiration et fit face à Robyn qui s'était levée. A chaque qu'elle était en face d'elle, Hermione remarquait toujours à qu'elle point elle était grande.

\- « mon amour, tu sais bien que c'est difficile pour moi » se justifia Hermione

Madame Potter se rapprocha de l'autre jeune femme. Elle voulut l'embrasser mais Robyn déclina l'invitation.

\- « et tu penses que pour moi c'est facile ? de savoir qu'il dort avec toi alors que moi je n'ai droit qu'à quelques heures quand ton emploi du temps te le permet. Hermione, j'aimerais te tenir la main en public, t'embrasser sans avoir peur que l'on nous démasque. Je veux pourvoir crier sur tous les toits que c'est toi que j'aime et que tu m'appartiens et au lieu de ça, je dois me contenter de te voir faire toute ses choses avec lui, je dois subir sa présence même lorsqu'on est ici, et pourtant on avait dit qu'ici il n'y avait que nous et seulement nous. Hermione, comprends-moi, j'en ai marre » s'écria Robyn

Hermione comprenait son désarroi mais elle ne pouvait empêcher la colère qui montait en elle. Elles en avaient déjà parler. Il était impossible pour elle de tout quitter du jour au lendemain. Elle avait un fils avec lui et elle ne voudrait pas le blesser.

\- « Ecoute-moi bien, avant toi, j'ai construit une famille avec lui. J'ai risqué ma vie pour lui, avant d'être sa femme, il était mon meilleur ami. Robyn ce n'est pas facile. Je ne veux pas lui faire de mal, je l'ai aimé et une partie de moi continue à le faire. Je veux faire les choses en douceur. Moi aussi j'aimerais passer plus de temps avec toi, moi aussi j'aimerais te tenir la main en public et faire tous ce que les couples font... croit moi, c'est tout autant dur pour moi » se défendit Hermione

Elles se regardèrent intensément. Robyn finit par baisser les armes et la prit dans ses bras. Elles restèrent un moment l'une contre l'autre.

\- « je suis désolée mon cœur... je te comprends... prends tous le temps qui te faudra, j'attendrais » murmura Robyn

\- « je… » dit Hermione, le regard plongé dans celui de celle qu'elle aime

\- « moi aussi. Tu devrais y aller... sinon je risque de te kidnapper » lui dit Robyn,

Après un dernier baiser, Hermione rentra chez elle.

Elle trouva une assiette qui lui était réservé sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Elle souffla et alla s'écrouler sur son canapé. La jeune femme observait toute les photos de famille qui trônaient un peu partout dans la maison. Comment en est-elle arrivé là ? elle cherchait dans sa mémoire mais ne trouva aucun indice qui aurait pu lui permettre de savoir qu'elle n'était pas faite pour aimer un homme...

A Poudlard, elle n'était pas vraiment intéressée par les garçons mais pas par les filles non plus. A vrai dire les livres avaient toujours été ce qui l'intéressé le plus. Ses yeux tombèrent sur une de ses photos de mariage. Ils avaient tellement l'air heureux et sure de leur amour. Ce jour-là, ils s'étaient promis fidélité et de s'aimer jusqu'à ce que la mort les sépare. Un rire nerveux la prit lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que c'était elle qui avait brisé ce serment. Au fond d'elle, elle avait toujours pensé que ça serait Harry qui la tromperai avec une de ces bimbos qui lui couraient après. Mais finalement c'était elle qui avait craqué pour une femme qui lui courait après.

Depuis sa liaison, elle ne sentait pas bien. Son comportement n'était pas digne d'elle ni de ses valeurs. Devenir celle qui trompe et qui ment la rendait malade. Malgré tous ses efforts, elle ne parvenait pas à renoncer à Robyn. Pire encore, sa conscience commençait à la lâcher petit à petit.

\- « Hermione ? » demanda Harry

Sa femme sursauta brutalement.

\- « Harry, tu m'as fait peur » lui reprocha Hermione

Elle vit son mari lui sourire et lui lancer un regard remplis d'amour. Une nausée la prit. Comment pouvait-elle lui faire ça ? Il méritait tellement mieux.

Elle le vit se diriger vers une armoire avant de s'approcher d'elle avec un paquet dans les mains. Il l'embrassa tendrement. Elle se força à lui sourire mais le cœur n'y était pas.

\- « Mon amour, c'est bientôt notre anniversaire de mariage et je me disais qu'on pourrait se refaire une Lune de miel... je t'aime Hermione. L'année qui vient de passer n'a pas été la plus facile pour nous, mais on a réussi à s'en sortir. Et on est plus fort maintenant, tu es la femme de ma vie, je n'ai aucun doute sur ça. Et puis, si on envisager de donner un petit frère à Matthew ? » lui déclara Harry

La culpabilité d'Hermione creva le plafond. N'en pouvant plus, elle éclata en sanglot. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir. Elle l'aimait toujours, énormément même, mais pas comme Robyn. Avec lui, c'était la sécurité, l'habitude, les souvenirs, la familiarité, Matthews, les Weasley, les amis… alors qu'avec Robyn, c'était la passion, la nouveauté, les risques, l'inconnue, la tentation, l'incertitude. Tous ce qu'elle avait toujours connu dans sa vie…

Elle aurait tellement aimé se réjouir de cette déclaration mais cela lui rappelait un peu plus qu'elle devait faire un choix. Elle regarda son mari avec intérêt, Il avait tous ce qu'une femme recherche chez un homme. Il avait tous pour lui... mais il n'était pas Robyn.

\- « ouvre ton cadeau » dit Harry, avec enthousiasme

c'est les mains tremblantes qu'elle ouvrit son paquet. Elle y vit deux billets d'avions et son mal être redoubla d'intensité.

\- « tu m'as toujours dit que tu aimerais visiter le Taj Mahal... Et je me suis dit que ça serait sympa d'y aller en avion. Pour passer plus de temps ensemble » lui dit Harry

\- « tu n'as pas oublié » murmura-t-elle, plus pour elle que pour lui

\- « ça te plait ? » demanda son mari

Hermione voulut tous lui déballer concernant sa trahison mais les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir de sa bouche, bloqués pour le visage joyeux de son mari. La jeune femme aurait tous donné pour oublier Robyn, pour retourner à l'époque où elle pensait que son mari était l'homme de sa vie, l'époque où elle l'aimait sans en douter... L'époque où leur amour semblait plus fort que tous. Evidemment que ça lui plaisait, elle était touchée qu'il s'en rappelle encore après tous ce temps.

\- « énormément » avoua-t-elle

Harry se rapprocha d'elle et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Hermione luttait pour ne pas le repousser. Son corps tout entier ne voulait pas de ce contact mais sa raison l'obligeait à répondre avec un peu d'enthousiasme à cette étreinte. Elle voulait rester seule. Seule avec sa honte… Seule avec sa culpabilité. Peut-être qu'elle devrait s'enfuir dans un autre pays avec son fils et recommencer une nouvelle vie loin de ce dilemme.

Elle sentit ses mains se glisser sous son haut et la pression sur ses lèvres se faire de plus en plus sentir. La jeune femme ne voulait pas de ce contact ni de ce qui risquait d'arriver. D'habitude elle se laissait faire, mais pas se soir, il ne pouvait pas passer après Robyn.

\- « Harry... non... arrête... je suis épuisée » menti-t-elle

\- « ça va ? » demanda-t-il

Hermione l'embrassa et se leva. Elle lui tendit la main

\- « allons-nous coucher »

Dans une chambre de l'hôpital saint-mangouste, se trouvait Pansy qui commençait sérieusement en avoir marre d'être cloué au lit. Tous les jours, elle recevait les lettres de ses amis ainsi que la visite soir de son mari, soit de l'un de ses amis ou de sa belle-sœur Ginny.

Depuis son hospitalisation, ses parents n'avaient même pas pris la peine de venir lui rendre une petite visite.

Molly venait pratiquement tous les jours pour lui apporter des plats et ainsi faire un peu la cosette avec elle. Malgré les années qui passent, il lui était toujours impossible de se sentir pleinement à l'aise avec cette femme même si elle représentait ce qu'il se rapprocherait le plus d'une mère pour elle. Elle serait à jamais reconnaissante de la manière dont ils l'ont accueilli dans leurs familles… Sans jugement, sans rien attendre d'elle. Ils lui ont ouvert la porte de leur maison et on fait d'elle l'une des leurs avant même qu'elle et Ron ne se disent oui.

Lorsqu'elle était seule, Pansy avait pris l'habitude de parler à ses bébés et leurs disait à quel point ils étaient chanceux d'être tombés sur cette famille. Elle leur disait à quel point tout le monde les attendait avec impatience et qu'avant même d'être né, ils étaient déjà énormément aimés par leurs parents, leurs tarés d'oncles et tantes, leur grande sœur qui n'arrête pas de demander quand ils sortiront enfin et par leurs grands-parents.

Pansy regardait autour d'elle et un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'elle vit toute les cartes que ses proches lui envoyés ainsi que les dessins et mots gentils des enfants. Parfois, elle se sentait seule mais la vision de tous ses mots accrochés un peu partout la consolaient. Dehors, des gens l'attendait avec impatience.

\- « alors belle-sœur, qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire comme ça ? »

Pansy sursauta et lança un regard noir à Ginny qui venait d'entrer.

\- « je me disais que j'avais de la chance d'appartenir à ta famille » avoua Pansy

\- « Les Weasley, on est les meilleurs » se venta Ginny

Pansy leva au ciel face à cette fierté qu'avait les membres de cette famille.

\- « j'espère que mes fils seront beaucoup plus modestes »

\- « aucune chance ma chère. Ils seront roux, fier comme des coqs et iront à gryffondor »

\- « ah la poisse… Chez les rouges et ors, je les déshérite »

Ginny éclata de rire avant de regarder la fiche récapitulant l'état de Pansy.

\- « mais c'est très bien tout ça… Si ça continue comme ça, tu ne vas pas rester longtemps dans cette chambre »

Le visage de Pansy s'illumina…

\- « combien de temps à peu près ? »

\- « je dirais un mois ou moins. Mais tu es sur la bonne voie »

La future maman souffla bruyamment et fit disparaitre son sourire

\- « un mois c'est pas si mal Pansy »

\- « c'est long… et j'en ai marre de cette chambre, pourquoi je ne peux pas rentrer chez moi et rester allongé dans ma chambre ? »

\- « parce que en cas de problèmes, le temps d'arriver ici, tu risques de perdre la vie ou celle de mes neveux »

Pansy poussa un autre soupire.

\- « au faite vous avez choisi des prénoms ? » demanda Ginny, pour changer de sujet

\- « oui… mais Ron ne veut pas que je dise »

\- « oh arrête, j'en suis sûre que Noah est déjà au courant des prénoms »

Ginny la vit essayer de cacher un sourire naissant.

\- « je le savais… Allez dis le moi, je promets de jouer la carte de la surprise à la naissance »

\- « tu n'as pas des vies à sauver toi ? »

\- « non… J'ai fini mon service mais comme je sais que mon cher mari n'est toujours pas rentré alors je suis venue pourrir la tienne »

\- « pourquoi tu es en tenus alors ? »

\- « j'ai la flemme de me changer. Je suis à l'aise dans ça plutôt que dans mon jeans serrés »

\- « Merlin, qu'est-ce que j'aimerais porter un jeans méga serré à cet instant »

\- « expulse mes neveux d'abord et on verra après pour le jeans méga serré »

Pansy lui lança un de ses cousins en pleine figure.

\- « j'attends toujours les prénoms moi »

\- « tu es chiante Ginny Weasley, tu sais ça ? »

\- « c'est Zabini maintenant et oui, je le sais » dit-elle, en lui brandissant sa bague fièrement.

\- « tu promets de garder le secret ? »

Ginny hocha vigoureusement la tête en s'approchant d'avantage de sa belle-sœur.

Blaise était dans son bureau et finissait de rédiger un rapport concernant une affaire de trafic de marchandise magique. Depuis que Noah et Drago étaient officiellement en couple, la jeune femme rentrait plus tôt chez elle et c'était à lui de boucler les derniers dossiers de la journée comme elle le faisait avant.

Il referma le dernier dossier et se prépara à partir lorsqu'on frappa à son bureau. Il regarda sa montre qui lui indiquait une heure du matin. Qui viendrait le voir à cette heure-ci ? Ce n'était pas sa femme sinon elle serait rentrée en faisant un boucan pas possible. Il saisit sa baguette et s'approcha de la porte... Une expression de surprise prit place sur son visage lorsqu'il vit la personne qui se sentait devant lui.

\- « Jessica ? Jessica Morrison ? » demanda-t-il

\- « bonsoir Blaise, je vois que tu ne m'as pas oublié » répondit la jeune femme

Blaise se décala pour la laisser entrer. Il observa la jeune femme qui faisait désormais partie de son passé. 6 ans qu'il ne l'avait pas revu. Il ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était toujours aussi belle mais personne ne pouvait rivaliser avec sa femme.

\- « tu veux boire quelque chose ? » proposa-t-il

\- « non merci... Je ne vais pas te déranger très longtemps » dit-elle,

Blaise afficha une mine d'incompréhension. Que faisait-elle ici ? à cette heure-ci ?

\- « comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-il

\- « bien... je travail et vis dans le monde moldu » répondit-elle

\- « ah oui, je me rappelle que tu as quitté Poudlard précipitamment avant la guerre... sans même me dire au revoir » s'exclama Blaise

\- « je sais... » répondit Jessica, mal à l'aise

Le jeune homme vit son invité afficher une mine gênée. Elle se tordait les mains avec vigueur.

-« Poudlard... Ça fait un sacrée baille » souffla-t-elle

\- « A qui le dis-tu » s'exclama Blaise

Blaise et Jessica étaient sortis ensemble à l'époque de Poudlard, avant qu'elle ne parte précipitamment sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. Seuls Drago et Pansy étaient au courant de leur relation. Un an après le départ de la demoiselle, Blaise et Ginny ont commencé à se voir.

\- « et toi ? tu es devenu un brillant avocat à ce que j'ai entendu » s'exclama Jessica

\- « oui... enfin je dois surtout ce titre à ma collègue. Je me suis marié avec Ginny Weasley... tu t'en souviens d'elle ? » répondit Blaise, en montrant sa bague

Blaise s'enthousiasma à lui montrer la photo de son mariage qui avait été pris dans le salon des Weasley. On les voyait l'un contre l'autre échangeant un baiser avant de regarder l'objectif. Jessica pâlit soudainement.

\- « tu es marié... merde » prononça le jeune femme,

Blaise la regarda attentivement… Depuis le début, elle semblait agitée comme si elle avait quelques choses à lui dire mais n'osait pas.

\- « Blaise, je dois te dire quelque chose... c'est très important » lui dit-elle, d'un air grave qui fit peur à Blaise

L'avocat vit la jeune femme chercher quelque chose dans son sac. Elle se leva et posa une photo sur le bureau de Blaise. Le jeune homme resta interdit devant ce qu'il voyait.

\- « il s'appelle Aaron, c'est pour cette raison que j'ai quitté Poudlard... il y 10 ans » annoncèrent Jessica

La tête de Blaise tourna... Pourquoi elle lui montrait cette photo ? qu'avait-il à avoir avec ça ?

\- « pourquoi tu me le montre ? » demanda Blaise, qui redoutait la réponse

Jessica souffla

\- « c'est ton fils »


	15. Chapter 14

Blaise était assied à son bureau. Il avait du mal à bouger, ne respirait plus, de peur de rendre réelle cette situation. Il avait peur... Très peur de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, peur de ce qui allait changer dans sa vie. Comment sa femme allait-elle le prendre ? Comment pouvait-il lui annoncer ça ?

« Chérie, tu ne peux pas me faire d'enfant mais c'est pas grave j'ai mis une autre enceinte » ou bien encore « ma belle tu ne vas pas le croire, je suis père d'un enfant de 10ans… Surprise »

Non décidemment, elle allait le tuer ou pire, le quitter. Tout allait tellement bien entre eux. Fraichement mariés, plus amoureux que jamais… Ils ne parlaient pas d'enfants, faisaient comme s'ils n'en avaient pas besoin mais tous les deux savaient qu'un jour ou l'autre, ils devront en parler.

Il s'était dit que cette discussion n'était pas pour maintenant… Jusqu'à que cette jeune femme ne vienne et ne lui dise qu'il était le père d'un gamin de 10 ans…

Merde… La vie est trop compliquée.

\- « pourquoi me le dire maintenant ? après toute ses années ? » demanda Blaise

La jeune femme souffla...

\- « je ne veux rien... enfin matériellement parlant » insista Jessica

\- « alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? et qui me dis que c'est moi le père ? » s'énerva Blaise en se levant

La jeune femme sursauta. Il était très rare de voir Blaise s'énerver.

S'attendant à cette réplique, elle sortit un sachet de son sac et le posa délicatement sur le bureau, ce qui calma instantanément l'avocat.

Le jeune homme regarda le sachet qui contenait des mèches de cheveux et se fut comme une évidence pour lui…C'était son fils…

Il la connaissait et savait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais mentir sur une histoire aussi sérieuse. Elle n'était pas ce genre de fille et il avait bien vu son air gêné lorsqu'il avait mentionné son mariage avec Ginny.

Il devait la croire, si elle affirmait que c'était lui le père de cet enfant alors il n'avait pas à en discuter. Surtout qu'elle avait amené des preuves.

Il s'effondra plus profondément dans son fauteuil en regardant attentivement la photo. Le petit avait ses yeux, son sourire… On voyait clairement la ressemblance.  
Jessica se sentait mal. Elle avait beaucoup hésité à venir le voir ne voulant absolument pas lui causer des ennuis mais la situation était urgente.

\- « je suis mourante » lâcha-t-elle,

Blaise releva la tête brusquement

\- « quoi ? comment ça mourant ? » demanda-t-il précipitamment

\- « J'ai un cancer et il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps. Il n'a personne à part moi et je ne veux pas qu'il finisse dans un orphelinat. Si je viens vers toi, c'est… Je ne veux pas te causer d'ennui, ni à ta femme mais je ne veux pas laisser mon fils seul dans ce monde… » l'informa Jessica

Blaise ne comprenait pas exactement où elle voulait en venir… Enfin si… Mais il avait peur de l'admettre

\- « Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? » demanda Blaise

\- « Je veux que tu prennes soin de lui lorsque je ne serais plus là. Je n'ai personne d'autre à qui le confier » s'exclama le jeune femme

\- « mais… Jessica, tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demande ? Tu te pointe ici 10 après et tu m'annonce que je suis père et qu'en plus tu veux que je le prenne avec moi… J'ai une femme tu sais, et elle a son mot à dire, je ne peux pas prendre ce genre de décision sans son consentement » lui expliqua Blaise

La jeune femme renifla afin de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- « mais c'est ton fils » s'exclama-t-elle, la voix brisée

\- « je ne veux pas perdre ma femme… Tu m'en demande beaucoup trop. » répondit Blaise

\- « Blaise… Lorsqu'il est né, je me suis promis de toujours lui offrir le meilleur. J'ai lutté pour qu'il ne manque de rien, pour qu'il devienne le gentil garçon qu'il est maintenant. Je ne veux pas qu'il se retrouve seul lorsque je… Je lui ai promis de toujours être là pour lui, auprès de lui. Dans 2 mois, je ne serais plus là pour tenir cette promesse. Je veux juste que tu apprennes à le connaitre et que tu sois là pour lui. Je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul… Mon bébé ne peut pas rester seul dans ce monde… Blaise je t'en supplie… Apprends à le connaitre, fait-le pour moi, fais-le au nom de l'amour qu'on a partagé autre fois » lui expliqua la jeune maman, en larme

Blaise se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras. Il ne supportait pas qu'une femme pleure devant lui. C'était sans doute dû au fait qu'il avait grandi seul avec sa mère.

La voir dans cet état le retournait complètement. Il pensait à Noah et à Harry… Ils avaient tous les deux grandit sans grande affection et lorsqu'ils parlaient de leurs passés, ils mettaient l'accent sur l'absence de leurs parents. Le récit de Noah lors du meurtre de sa mère et de son enlèvement, lui revenait en tête. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à son propre enfant. Il ne voulait pas qu'il ressente la même solitude que ses amis avaient ressenti.

\- « Je suis là maintenant… Il ne sera pas seul » demanda Blaise

Jessica s'écarta de lui et alla s'effondrer sur le fauteuil. Blaise la regarda un instant et remarqua enfin sa maigreur. Elle était toujours aussi belle malgré la maladie. Il s'appuya sur son bureau et saisit une nouvelle fois la photo.

\- « merci… Tu veux le rencontrer ? » lui souffla la jeune femme

Blaise afficha une mine gêné… Il ne pouvait pas le rencontrer sans en avoir parlé à sa femme et sans avoir fait des tests. Bien que le petit lui ressemblait, il devait tout de même en être absolument sûr.

\- « Il faut d'abord que j'en parle avec ma femme et que… » L'informa Blaise

\- « et que ? »

\- « Jessica, écoute… Ce n'est pas que je doute de ta bonne foi, mais je vais d'abord faire des tests avant de reprendre contact avec toi. »

Elle lui sourit…

\- « je comprends… »

Blaise ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder la photo. Ce sourire, ces yeux. Il fallait qu'il en parle au plus vite à sa femme en espérant qu'elle le soutienne.

\- « je trouve qu'il me ressemble » dit-il, prudemment

Jessica lui sourit mais intérieurement elle pensa « évidemment qu'il te ressemble, c'est ton fils crétin » mais elle n'en dit rien.

\- « Comment je peux te joindre ? Je n'ai pas envie de débarquer dans ton bureau à chaque fois »

Blaise se redressa, prit un papier et griffonna quelque chose dessus. Il le tendit à la Jessica

\- « voici mon adresse et tiens, marque la tienne sur ce papier pour que je t'informe de la suite des événements » s'exclama Blaise

Elle saisit le papier et le mit dans son sac puis griffonna son adresse et tendis le papier à Blaise.

Un silence tomba dans la pièce… Blaise ne voulait pas paraitre désobligeant en lui demandant de partir mais il tombait vraiment de fatigue.

\- « comment va Malefoy et heu… Comment elle s'appelait déjà… Ah oui, Pansy ? »

\- « Eh bien, ils vont bien, ils sont tous les deux en couple et heureux »

\- « oh cela ne m'étonne pas… Tout le monde savait qu'ils allaient finir ensemble ces deux-là »

\- « Ah non… ils sont en couple mais avec d'autre personne. Pansy est mariée à Ron, tu te souviens de Weasley ? »

Jessica ouvrit grand les yeux n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

\- « Pansy Parkinson mariée à Ronald Weasley… Bah ça alors… Je n'en reviens pas mais ils ne se détestaient pas tous les deux ? »

\- « hé bien faut croire que non finalement… Ils sont mariés depuis bientôt 8 ans et ils attendent un heureux événement »

\- « Wow… Un serpent et un lion ensemble… »

\- « Le choixpeau aura du fil à retordre pour répartir les enfants »

\- « et Malefoy ? Il a réussi à trouver quelqu'un »

\- « hé oui… Comme quoi les miracles existent »

\- « qui est l'heureuse élue ? »

Blaise laissa échapper un rire… Il aimait la réaction que produisait le couple Malefoy/Jones… Personne n'y croyait…

\- « Noah Jones »

Jessica écarta davantage les yeux et mit une main sur con cœur… On pouvait clairement lire la surprise sur son visage.

\- « attend… attend… La Noah Jones qui lui tenait tête et qui l'avait frappé un jour dans la salle commune ? Celle avec qui il avait l'habitude de se battre et de s'insulter ? Celle qui le ridiculisait devant tout le monde ? C'est deux-là sont ensemble ? Malefoy et Jones Ensemble ? Je n'y crois pas… Tu me fais une blague »

\- « je t'assure qu'ils sortent ensemble… Après des mois de flirts, ils ont officialisé leur relation il y a un mois maintenant. »

\- « wow… eh bien, ils vont plutôt bien ensemble… Mais j'ai appris que Jones avait une fille, c'est vrai ? »

Blaise lui montra une des photos présente sur son bureau…

\- « c'est mon petit ange… Venus, elle a même âge que ton fils »

\- « elle est magnifique. Elle ressemble énormément à sa mère »

\- « Merci… C'est vrai qu'elle ressemble à sa mère… aussi blonde qu'elle mais heureusement qu'elle a hérité du caractère de Ron »

\- « Jones et Weasley ont un enfant ensemble ? wow… Je crois que je suis partie trop vite de Poudlard. »

\- « ah ça… Il s'en est passé des choses… »

Un autre silence tomba.  
Finalement, la jeune maman se leva et alla prendre Blaise dans les bras et s'en alla

\- « j'en parle à Ginny et je te contacte » lui informa une dernière fois Blaise

\- « merci encore Blaise… Et désolé pour cette introduction brusque dans ta vie »

Il lui sourit et attendit un moment avant de rentrer définitivement chez lui…

A midi, Hermione se trouvait dans son bureau à remplir de la paperasse. Enfin, elle essayait de travailler mais c'était sans compter sur Robyn qui essayait d'attirer son attention en lui déposant des baisers sur le cou. Hermione avait de plus en plus du mal à se concentrer.

C'était devenus leur rituel. Elles passaient le plus de temps possible ensemble étant donné que Hermione ne pouvait quasiment plus s'absenter de chez elle, depuis le cadeau de son mari, elle faisait des efforts pour être ne pas rentrer tard. Elle essayait de trouver le bon moment pour dire à Harry qu'elle voulait mettre un terme à leur histoire.

Après mure réflexion, elle avait pris la décision de vivre au grand jour sa relation avec Robyn. Elle ne voulait plus mentir et ne voulait surtout pas passer à côté d'une histoire qui lui faisait autant de bien. Elle voulait voir où leur histoire ira et était prête à prendre des risques. Il fallait juste qu'elle l'annonce à Harry mais la tâche était réellement difficile surtout qu'il avait l'air plus amoureux que jamais.

\- « Mon amour... je dois vraiment m'occuper de ces dossiers si tu veux que l'on aille déjeuner » se plaint Hermione

\- « ce n'est pas ma faute... tu me manque » répondit Robyn d'une voix qui surpris Hermione

Hermione déposa sa plume et porta son attention sur son amante. Elle pouvait voir de la sincérité dans ses yeux et lui donna un baiser.

\- « moi aussi tu me manque » la rassura madame Potter

\- « passons une semaine ensemble dans un endroit loin d'ici... rien que toi et moi » proposa la jeune métisse

\- « mais je dis quoi à Harry, je ne peux pas partir une semaine comme ça, sans explications » répondit Hermione

\- « tu lui diras quand ? » demanda Robyn

\- « je n'ai pas encore trouvé le bon moment » souffla Hermione

\- « ça ne sera jamais le bon moment. Il faut y aller franco avec lui… Comme un pansement, coup sec » proposa Robyn

\- « Robyn… Il est mon mari et le père de mon fils… Ce n'est pas un pansement que l'on enlève d'un coup sec mais un mariage de plusieurs années impliquant un enfant et des amis en commun » s'énerva Hermione

Robyn resta silencieuse sachant qu'il ne fallait pas énerver la demoiselle.

\- « oh ma belle, calme toi… Je déconnais »

\- « on ne blague pas avec ses choses-là, c'est très sérieux… »

\- « j'ai dit que j'étais désolée » s'énerva Robyn

Un silence s'installa lentement dans la pièce. Hermione n'aimait pas lorsqu'elles se disputaient de la sorte. C'était toujours à cause d'Harry, de Calie ou bien de la nature de leur relation. Malgré ça, Hermione voulait tenter l'aventure avec elle. Plus le temps passé et plus elle ressentait cette certitude en elle.

\- « je comptes le lui dire dans la semaine… Du moins avant notre anniversaire de mariage. Je ne veux en aucun cas aller avec lui en voyage et après lui dire. C'est trop cruel »

Robyn ne fit aucun commentaire. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel avant de refermer son dossier qu'elle venait juste de finir.

\- « Tu penses que tes amis vont réagir comment ? »

\- « vis-à-vis de la séparation, ils ne vont pas dire grand-chose. On est proche mais on ne se mêle pas des affaires personnelles des autres. Ils devront faire avec mais vis-à-vis de toi, je redoute un peu » expliqua Hermione

\- « Tu penses qu'ils vont t'en vouloir ? »

\- « je ne sais vraiment pas. Ils vont tous réagir différemment »

\- « je ne veux pas te faire perdre tes amis » dit doucement Robyn

Hermione l'embrassa doucement.

\- « ils sont assez mature pour faire la part des choses. »

Robyn lui sourit et l'embrassa à son tour.

\- « j'ai envie de toi… » murmura Robyn

Elle embrassa avidement le cou de son amante tout en passant une main baladeuse sous son chemisier.

\- « on ne peut pas » répondit Hermione, avant d'éclater de rire.

Robyn la souleva et la posa sur son bureau sous ses protestations. Elle lui mordit tendrement l'orbite avant de passer sa langue le long de son cou et de s'arrêter sur sa poitrine.

Hermione rentra dans un fou rire qui contamina sa partenaire.

\- « je peux balancer tous ce qu'il y a dans ton bureau ? genre pour faire un peu brute ? » demanda Robyn

\- « fais ça et on mourra toute les deux lorsque cette potion se brisera et rependra un gaz toxique en quelque seconde »

\- « oh intéressant… une mort à la Roméo et Juliette… »

\- « tu serais prête pour moi ? » demanda Hermione, en rigolant

\- « j'irais jusqu'en enfer pour toi »

La brune s'arrêta brusquement parcouru de frisson. Elle saisit la tête de Robyn afin que celle-ci la regarde dans les yeux.

\- « redis le »

\- « j'irais jusqu'en enfer pour toi »

S'en était trop pour Hermione qui fit tomber ses dernières barrières et captura les lèvres de Robyn avec fougue. Elle commença à enlever la blouse de son amie qui en faisait de même avec la sienne. Leurs chemisiers se retrouvèrent brutalement par terre. Hermione vit Robyn s'agenouiller devant elle, et su immédiatement la vague de sensation qui allait la submerger d'une minute à l'autre. Dès les premiers contacts, sa main glissa dans la chevelure de sa partenaire.

De l'excitation, de l'électricité, des soupirs… leurs doigts se cherchant, s'entremêlant, se réjouissant. Leurs corps à demis nus, collés l'un à l'autre dans un désir désespéré de ne former qu'un. Leurs bouches ne pouvant exister qu'au contact de l'autre.

Pas de mots échangés… Leurs corps se chargeaient de traduire leurs pensées.

\- « Hermione »

La concerné se sépara précipitamment de sa source de jouissance pour faire face au visage inexpressif de son mari. Celui-ci tenait dans sa main un bouquet de fleur et n'arrêtait pas balader ses yeux tantôt sur Hermione tantôt sur Robyn.

\- « Harry… » paniqua Hermione, aux bords des larmes.

Ce dernier ne bougeait toujours pas… Hermione se recouvrit de sa blouse et voulu s'approcher de lui mais il recula.

\- « Harry… Laisse-moi t'expliquer, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Harry… Je… »

Harry laissa tomber son bouquet et reparti en claquant la porte laissant une Hermione paniquée et en pleure.

\- « je ne voulais pas qu'il l'apprenne comme ça » pleura-t-elle, dans les bras de Robyn

Le soir, toute la petite bande était réuni chez Noah pour un petit apéro. Hermione était tellement en panique qu'elle avait quitté précipitamment son bureau laissant Robyn en plan. Elle avait passé sa journée à chercher son mari mais il n'avait toujours pas donné de signe de vie. Il n'avait sans doute parlé de sa découverte à personne vu qu'aucun de ses amis n'avaient débarqué à l'improviste.

Hermione ne se sentait pas bien.

La jeune femme avait un besoin important de parler à la propriétaire des lieux. Profitant d'un éloignement de Drago, elle attira Noah vers la terrasse.

-« Noah... je suis dans une merde pas possible » paniqua Hermione

Noah regarda son amie avec un air blasé. Au fond d'elle, elle connaissait déjà la situation… Elle l'avait deviné depuis le soir de Noel. Le retard d'Hermione avait éveillé ses soupçons, mais c'est le fait qu'elle ne mentionnait plus Robyn et évitait même de parler d'elle qui avait confirmé ses doutes. Noah aurait aimé qu'elle vienne lui parler plus tôt.

\- « Laisse-moi deviner… tu es avec elle et il le sait » s'exclama Noah

Hermione souffla et alla s'asseoir, s'attendant à une mémorable leçon de morale de la part de son amie.

\- « c'est bon, tu peux le dire... tu m'avais prévenu » dit Hermione

\- « je ne suis pas comme ça Hermione. Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Noah

Hermione lança un regard vers le salon comme pour éviter le regard accusateur de Noah.

\- « Il m'a surprise avec elle entrain de… tu vois quoi… Il n'a pas prononcé un seul mot et il est parti » lui raconta la brune

Noah ouvrit grand les yeux face à la réaction bien trop calme d'Harry.

\- « attend... il n'a rien dit du tout ? Il ne t'a même pas insulté ou je ne sais pas… péter un câble ? » l'interrogea la blonde

\- « Non rien… Il s'est contenté de nous regarder avant de claquer la porte. J'ai essayé de le joindre toute la journée mais il ne répond pas. J'ai peur de son silence » avoua Hermione

\- « Parfois c'est le seule moyen d réagir lorsqu'on nous trompe… Le silence »

Elles restèrent silencieuse un moment. Noah repensait au moment où elle avait surpris Drago avec cette pouffe dans les toilettes. Elle aussi n'avait pas réagi en l'insultant ou en pétant un câble. Elle s'était contentée de le gifler avant de sortir précipitamment des toilettes pour se réfugier dans les bras de Pansy et Ron.

\- « tu aurais dut lui dire Hermione. Il n'y a rien de pire que de tromper quelqu'un. Ça fait mal, on se sent diminuer, comme si on en valait pas la peine. On a l'impression que l'on n'a pas été assez bien pour la personne. Hermione, c'est l'un des pires sentiments »

\- « je sais… Je me sens horriblement mal. Je n'ai pas d'excuse »

Hermione se mit alors à pleurer. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahi soudainement. Noah avait du mal à la consoler ayant un très mauvais rapport avec l'infidélité. Hermione était la sorcière la plus brillante de sa génération, si elle avait fait cette erreur, elle avait dû murement réfléchir aux conséquences de ses actes.

\- « tu l'aimes vraiment Hermione ? » demanda Noah

\- « je me sens mal de l'avouer mais oui… Je ressens des véritables sentiments pour elle. Sinon je n'aurais jamais foutu ma relation avec Harry en l'air pour une simple histoire de flirt. C'est bien plus que ça. Tu me connais Noah, je ne fais jamais rien sur un coup de tête » avoua Hermione

\- « je sais… Si tu l'aimes c'est l'importance. Je te conseil de le dire aux autres avant Harry, faute avouée à moitié pardonné » lui conseilla Noah

Les deux jeunes femmes n'avaient pas vu qu'une personne s'était introduite dans la terrasse

\- « nous dire quoi ? » demanda Ginny

Elles sursautèrent... Noah regarda Hermione et lui lança un regard remplis de sous-entendu.

\- « Ginny, tu me promet de ne pas me juger ? » demanda Hermione

Madame Zabini hocha positivement la tête...

-« c'est mieux que je le dise à tout le monde en même temps » dit Hermione

Dans le salon tout le monde s'était arrêté pour écouter Hermione.

Elle commença à raconter comment elle se sentait face à l'échec de son mariage, comment elle se sentait seule et le nombre de fois qu'elle avait pensé à divorcer. Elle les informa aussi de sa relation compliquée avec Harry et du fait qu'ils ne faisaient que cohabiter sous le même toit. Personne ne savait où elle voulait en venir en les racontant tout cela.

\- « et puis un jour, j'ai rencontré une personne avec qui je n'entretenait qu'une relation platonique. Au fur et à mesure, on s'est rapproché… Beaucoup rapproché et j'ai franchi la ligne à ne pas franchir. Je comptais le dire à Harry mais il l'a découvert avant. J'ai conscience que l'état de mon mariage ne justifie en rien ce que j'ai fait à Harry. Je l'ai trahi et d'une certaine manière je me suis conduite en égoïste. Je l'ai blessé et j'ai détruit toute chance de se quitter en bon terme. J'ai trahi le serment qui nous unissait, j'ai trahi mon fils. Je nous ai trahit d'une certaine façon » raconta Hermione aux bords des larmes

Un long silence s'installa dans la pièce, personne n'osait parler, ce qui commençait à faire panique Hermione.

\- « dite quelque chose... insulté moi ou je ne sais quoi mais dite moi quelque chose » supplia la jeune femme

\- « tu aimes cette personne ? » demanda Ginny

\- « énormément... je n'aurais jamais osé faire ça à Harry si ce n'était qu'un simple coup de cœur... j'aime cette personne » répondit sincèrement la jeune femme

\- « Eh bien si tu l'aimes, c'est entre toi et Harry et éventuellement l'autre personne... On n'a pas à juger tes choix de vie. Ça peut arriver à n'importe qui. » Lui dit Blaise

\- « merci Blaise... ça me touche »

\- « On doit se comporter comme vis-à-vis d'Harry ? » demanda Ron

\- « ne changez rien, restez comme vous êtes... je ne demande à personne de faire un choix, c'est entre lui et moi » insista Hermione

\- « vous allez divorcer donc ? » demanda Drago

\- « je ne vois pas d'autre issue » répondit tristement Hermione

Un autre silence s'installa. C'est à ce moment qu'Harry, visiblement très éméché, débarqua. Il tenait à peine debout.

\- « oh Harry… » lâcha Hermione en se levant.

Sa femme, ressentant un soulagement de le voir, se dirigea vers lui pour l'aider mais il l'empoigna violement avant de la gifler. Tout le monde s'interposa entre eux.

\- « vieux t'es complétement malade » s'écria Blaise

\- « cette traîné m'a trompé » en désignant Hermione du doigt

\- « on sait ça... mais ce n'est pas une raison de lever la main sur elle. Elle reste une femme avant tous. Contrôle tes émotions » cria Ron, en colère

Harry se mit à applaudir en direction d'Hermione, qui avait le visage en feu.

\- « jolie... Hermione... jolie... tu t'es empressé de venir tous raconter pour me faire passer pour le méchant de l'histoire »

\- « n'importe quoi Harry, je me suis excusée du mal que je t'ai fait et si tu m'aurais laissé le temps tout à l'heure, je t'aurais fait mes excuses en face » s'énerva Hermione

\- « c'est vrai... Elle nous a dit qu'elle regrettait la manière donc elle s'est conduite » dit Drago

\- « et elle vous a aussi raconté comment je l'ai surprise avec l'autre pétasse ? S'envoyant en l'air dans son bureau ? » cria Harry

Un silence s'installa de nouveau dans la pièce... Tous les regards convergèrent vers une Hermione en panique. Son visage était aussi rouge que le chemisier qu'elle portait.

\- « l'autre pétasse ? » Demanda Ginny

\- « depuis quand tu es lesbienne toi ? » demanda Drago

\- « ah donc comme ça, madame ne vous a pas dit ça ? » rigola Harry

\- « Hermione... dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrais » demanda Ron

\- « comment as-tu pu nous cacher ça ? on est tes amis bon sang » s'écria Ginny

Hermione regarda son amie avec frayeur. Tout le monde connaissait le caractère explosif de la dernière-née des Weasley. Ginny la regardait comme si c'était une inconnue avec un regard si noir qu'elle en eue la chair de poule. Harry était rentré d'un fou rire qui poussa Noah à lui lancer un sort pour l'assommer.

\- « coquine... » lâcha Blaise, avec un grand sourire

\- « BLAISE » s'écrièrent-ils tous ensemble

\- « pardon... c'est qui la fille ? » demanda Blaise, reprenant ses esprits

Hermione baissa la tête.

\- « ce n'est pas important » répondit-elle

\- « moi je pense que si… On a le droit de savoir » s'énerva Ron

\- « ce ne regarde que moi Ron… » s'énerva à son tour Hermione

\- « mais bordel Hermione… » commença Ron, en s'approchant d'elle

Noah s'interposa

\- « Ron, calme toi… Elle nous le dira quand elle en éprouvera le besoin »

Ron plongea ses yeux dans ce de Noah…

\- « tu es de quel côté ? »

\- « aucun… Aller calme toi » répondit calmement Noah

\- « C'est Robyn » lâcha difficilement Hermione

\- « la Robyn du réveillon ? Ta collègue ? » demanda Drago

Hermione hocha positivement la tête.

\- « mais c'est encore une enfant Hermione » dit Ginny, choqué

\- « elle a 20 ans » répondit Hermione

\- « tu as bousillé ton mariage pour une gamine de 20 ans ? » s'écria Ron

\- « je… » commença Hermione, sentant les larmes monter

Cette question, Hermione ne parvenait pas y répondre. Elle n'aimait pas la manière qu'ils avaient de salir son histoire. L'âge ne signifie rien dans leur cas.

\- « bon... qui m'aide à le porter le Potter ? Noah, tu aurais pu attendre qu'il soit assis tous de même » demanda Drago

Harry était allongé par terre de puis tout à l'heure. Les garçons soulevèrent le jeune homme et le posèrent sur le canapé.

Un autre silence rempli la pièce. Chacun cherchait une occupation sans prêter attention à Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé d'une semelle. Noah alla chercher à boire. Ils se servirent tous toujours sans porter d'attention à Hermione.

Blaise se dirigea vers elle et lui tendis un verre. La jeune femme le regarda les yeux remplis de larmes et fut soulagé de voir le sourire compatissant que lui offrait son ami.

\- « Merci… » murmura Hermione

\- « allez arrêter de pleurer, viens t'assoir » en la prenant par la main

\- « je pense que je vais y aller » annonça Hermione

\- « arrête tes conneries Hermione, viens t'assoir avec nous » intervenu Noah

Hermione lança un regard à Ron et Ginny en se dirigeant vers la groupe. Elle alla se placer près de Noah.

\- « Je suis vraiment désolée… »

Noah la prit dans ses bras…

\- « arrête ça Hermione. Ce n'est pas à nous de te juger »

\- « juste... ne mêlez pas mon mari à vos histoires. Il ne sera l'avocat de personne » rajouta Ginny

\- « ma petite femme s'inquiète pour moi ? » demanda Blaise, en la prenant dans ses bras

\- « toujours » répondit -elle, avant de l'embrasser

Tout le monde les regarda avec des gros yeux.

Un silence s'installa ...

\- « hey... On est toujours amis hein ? » demanda doucement Hermione

Ils la regardèrent tous avec étonnement… Noah lui lança un sourire amicale ainsi que Blaise et Drago, mais elle put remarquer une retenue de la part des Weasley.

\- « moi ce qui m'énerve, ce n'est pas que tu sois lesbienne. Tu aimes qui tu veux, c'est ta vie. Mais, tu me l'as caché. Hermione, on était censé tout se dire mais toi tu as volontairement omis de me le dire. Moi, je me suis confiée à toi lorsque j'ai appris que… Mais toi, tu ne m'as rien dit » répondit Ginny

\- « je sais Ginny… Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. Il m'a fait fallu du temps pour me rendre compte de mes sentiments » s'expliqua Hermione

\- « tu aurais pu me le dire dès les premiers doutes. » lui répondit la rouquine

\- « je sais… »

\- « mais bon, il me faudrait beaucoup plus pour te faire la tête »

Hermione lui sourit et porta son attention vers le plus buté de tous.

\- « Ron ? » tenta-t-elle

\- « non Hermione. Tu l'as culpabilisé pendant des mois, alors que toi tu t'amusais avec l'autre. Tu sais le nombre de fois où il venait chez moi se plaindre que tu étais distante ? qu'il avait l'impression de louper un truc avec toi ? Que tu ne réagissais plus à ses intentions ? Hermione, tu as conscience qu'il t'aime comme un fou ? et puis elle, est-ce qu'elle t'aime comme lui il t'aime ? vaut-elle vraiment le coup de tout abandonner ? de foutre 5 ans de mariage et quasiment 16 ans d'amitié en l'air ? tu as pensé à Matthew ? » s'écria Ron

Hermione regarda Noah, et reconnu quasiment le même discours qu'elle lui avait dit. Elle s'était déjà demandé si elle ne faisait pas une énorme bêtise. Son fils était sa seule priorité et elle ne voulait pas qu'il grandisse avec une mère qui n'était plus heureuse dans son foyer. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser à la manière donc se dernier réagira plus tard lorsqu'il sera assez mure pour comprendre la décision de sa mère. Elle avait pesé le pour et le contre et était arrivé à la conclusion que dans la vie, il y a certains bonheurs qui mérite tous les sacrifices, même si ce bonheur n'était qu'éphémère. C'était cela qu'elle comptait enseigner à son fils… Toujours tout faire pour être pleinement heureux dans la vie, peu importe les conséquences.

\- « je sais ce que je fais et je ne te demande pas d'adhérer à ma décision mais je te demande juste de la respecter » 


	16. Chapter 15

Après une journée bien remplis, Ginny rentra chez et s'apprêtait à passer une soirée seule puisque son mari ne serait pas là. Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle pensait. Que ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'elle le trouva allongé sur le canapé.

Elle eut un petit mouvement de surprise avant de s'allonger sur lui. Ils échangèrent un long baiser avant de rester l'un contre l'autre dans le silence le plus complet.

\- « mon amour, j'ai à te parler » dit précipitamment Blaise

\- « je peux d'abord aller prendre une douche ? oh attends… j'ai une meilleure idée, prenons-la à deux » répondit Ginny, malicieusement

\- « je suis très sérieux Ginny » dit Blaise d'une manière tendu

Il se leva et commença à faire les cents pas devant sa femme, qui ne comprenait pas grand-chose à son comportement. Une légère panique monta en elle lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que cela faisait longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas parlé sur ce ton là… Enfin depuis son « Road Trip » le jour de leur mariage.

\- « bon ok tu me fais peur là, je t'écoute, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » répondit la jeune femme, confuse

Blaise la regarda attentivement comme pour retarder l'échéance. Elle était tellement belle avec ses longs cheveux de feu, ses yeux bleus le regardaient toujours avec amour.

Combien de temps encore aura-t-il encore la chance de voir ce magnifique visage ? De l'entendre lui dire « je t'aime ».

Elle aura mal, Il le sait et cela le faisait déjà énormément de peine. Plus il la regardait et plus il ne doutait de son choix. Devait-il réellement le lui dire ? Ils étaient bien tous les deux, il ne voulait pas que cela change mais il avait donné sa parole à Jessica et puis, cet enfant avait été fait à deux, il se devait donc d'assumer ses responsabilités.

\- « mon chéri, tu me vraiment fais peur » paniqua Ginny

Blaise alla s'asseoir auprès de sa femme et lui prit la main et put voir de la panique dans ses magnifiques yeux bleus. L'époux embrassa tendrement son épouse avant de s'éclaircir la gorge.

\- « je… sache d'abord que ça ne changera rien entre nous, enfin je l'espère » commença Blaise

\- « Blaise, tu commences à m'énerver. Parle bon sang » répondit Ginny, irritée.

Le jeune homme prit une profonde inspiration.

\- « Il y a une semaine, j'ai revu mon ex » commença-t-il

Il vit de la colère traverser ses pupilles. Elle retira violemment sa main.

\- « non attends, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Je t'assure qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous » la rassura Blaise

Ginny sembla soulagé.

\- « Elle est venu dans mon bureau pour m'apprendre une nouvelle... je » commença le jeune homme

Il s'arrêta et chercha quelque chose dans son portefeuille. Pendant un cours instant, il regarda la photo avant de la tendre à sa femme. Lorsqu'elle le regarda, il sut instantanément qu'elle avait compris.

\- « il s'appelle Aaron. Il a même âge que Venus » dit Blaise

\- « il te ressemble » répondit simplement Ginny

Un silence s'installa. La jeune femme ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de cette photo, de ce petit garçon qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à l'homme qui partagé sa vie. Il était clair que cet enfant était de lui, il n'y a qu'à regarder son sourire, ses yeux et sa bouille entière. Une tristesse la submergea lentement lorsqu'elle prit conscience d'une vérité qui lui faisait mal… Il était père et ce n'était pas elle la mère.

\- « elle veut que tu prennes tes responsabilités envers lui ? elle veut de l'argents ou un truc comme ça ? » demanda Ginny

\- « Elle ne veut rien de moi enfin… Financièrement parlant » expliqua Blaise

\- « alors qu'est-ce qu'elle veut ? » Dit Ginny, intriqué

\- « Que je le prenne en charge… »

\- « pardon ? attends, elle se pointe 10 ans après et te demande de le prendre en charge sans penser aux conséquences et au fait que tu es marié » dit Ginny, en s'énervant

\- « je lui ai dit ça… Que je devais t'en parler d'abord et que je ferais des tests avant de lui donner ma réponse »

\- « des tests ? Tu as conscience que le visage de ce petit constitue un test ADN à lui seul… Et tu as les résultats ? »

Blaise lui sourit tendrement…

\- « il est bien mon fils » répondit Blaise

\- « sans blague »

Ginny n'aimait pas lorsqu'ils étaient silencieux… Des pensées négatives se bousculaient dans son esprit.

\- « mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi vouloir te confier le petit que maintenant ? »

\- « elle… est malade et il ne lui reste plus énormément de temps. Etant donné qu'elle n'a pas de famille pouvant s'occuper de lui et ne voulant pas qu'il se retrouve dans un orphelinat, elle a pris contact avec moi »

\- « et tu veux le faire ? »

Blaise la regarda droit dans les yeux

\- « j'y ai beaucoup pensé, et je ne peux vraiment pas le laisser seul dans un orphelinat. Je ne veux pas qu'il vive ce que Harry ou Noah ont vécu, je ne pourrais plus me regarder dans la glace en sachant que mon sang est quelque part dans la nature entrain de peut-être se faire maltraiter. Si je peux lui offrir une meilleure vie, alors je veux essayer »

Une partie d'elle savait qu'il avait raison, elle était même très fière de lui mais une autre partie était en colère. En colère contre lui, contre cet enfant et le bouleversement qu'il emmenait avec lui, contre Jessica et sa saleté de maladie mais surtout contre elle-même et se sentiment d'être égoïste de vouloir garder son mari que pour elle. Elle ne voulait pas de lui, mais ne pouvait pas priver Blaise de ce bonheur. Ce bonheur qu'elle ne connaitra jamais.

\- « et moi dans tout ça ? c'est quoi mon rôle ? je suis sensé faire quoi ? je suis sensée ressentir quoi ? » demanda Ginny

\- « j'ai besoins de toi et j'ai besoin de te savoir à mes côtés... je ne veux pas vivre tout ça seul » la supplia son mari

\- « mais tu as pensé à moi ? au mal que je pourrais ressentir en te voyant avec lui ? en sachant que tu as eu avec une autre ce que tu ne pourrais jamais avoir avec moi parce que je ne suis qu'un boulet stérile pour toi » s'écria la jeune femme 

\- « Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Ginny, tu es la femme de ma vie. J'ai fait le serment de t'aimer et de te chérir, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, dans la maladie et dans la santé, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Que cela te plaise ou non, je compte honorer ce serment » lui rappela Blaise

Ginny souffla d'agacement

\- « Et pour combien de temps encore ? combien de temps me diras-tu ces paroles que j'aimerai tant croire ? combien de temps ces belles paroles, qui effacent pour une courte durée ma culpabilité, résonneront encore à mes oreilles ? Quand tu feras sa connaissance, peux-tu me promettre de toujours m'aimer comme tu le fais maintenant ? peux-tu me promettre de ne jamais ressentir de l'amertume à mon égard ? peux-tu me promettre de ne jamais m'en vouloir de ne pas pouvoir te faire un enfant ? est-tu capable de me promettre tout ça Blaise ? » demanda Ginny, aux bords des larmes

Blaise resta silencieux. Il savait que chaque seconde était une torture pour elle. Elle avait besoin d'une réponse à toutes ses questions mais il ne pouvait pas promettre tous cela. Il aurait aimé mais c'était plus fort que lui, les mots ne voulaient pas sortir. Il s'était efforcé à imaginer une vie sans enfants car elle ne voulait pas entendre parler d'adoption. Ils en avaient parlé des heures et des heures, mais elle s'était entêtée alors par amour pour elle, il s'était résolu à ne pas avoir d'enfants. Et puis Aaron est arrivé dans sa vie et a bouleversé tous ses plans. Il s'est rendis compte que son désir de paternité n'avait pas disparu mais s'était juste caché attendant un évènement pour resurgir.

\- « je t'aime Ginny, profondément même. Tu es la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie mais je dois t'avouer qu'au fond de moi, j'espère que tu changeras d'avis par rapport à l'adoption. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Ginny mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je veux des enfants et je le veux lui » expliqua Blaise

La jeune femme se leva et fit les cents pas comme son mari plutôt. Pourquoi il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il n'était pas prêt à renoncer aux enfants ? Pourquoi avoir prétendu le contraire ?

\- « tu veux des enfants » murmura la rousse

\- « oui j'en veux et j'en veux avec toi. Je veux savoir ce que ça fait d'être appelé papa et quoi tu saches ce que s'est d'être maman. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas entendre parler d'adoption ? On peut avoir une famille à nous » demanda Blaise, qui ressentait une colère grandissante

Ginny souffla un bon coup ...

\- « je veux un bébé à moi. Je veux un être qui sera le fruit de notre amour pas le fruit de l'amour d'autrui. Je veux le porter, le sentir grandir en moi. Je veux avoir des nausées et tous les problèmes liés à la grossesse. Je veux me sentir grosse, me plaindre de ne plus rentrer dans mes vêtements et te crier dessus parce que je t'accuserais de m'avoir mise dans cette situation. Je veux voir de la compassion, de l'envie dans les yeux des gens, avoir des sautes d'humeur et me plaindre de tous et de rien. Je veux lire de la fierté dans tes yeux lorsque tu diras de combien de mois je suis enceinte, je veux entendre ta voie trembler lorsque tu diras son sexe. Je veux nous voir en train d'imaginer à quoi il ou elle pourrait bien ressembler. Je veux simplement être enceinte Blaise, tu comprends. Je veux un bébé à moi... je veux être enceinte » cria une Ginny en pleure

Blaise se leva et alla la prendre dans ses bras. Il n'avait jamais vu les choses de cette façon. N'étant qu'un homme, il ne pouvait pas se mettre à la place de sa femme. Elle voulait être mère mais la nature en avait décidé autrement. Elle voulait porter la vie mais la seule chose qu'elle porte c'était la culpabilité de lui privé de cette expérience. Il la serra le plus étroitement possible ...

\- « je ne voulais pas te faire de mal, je suis désolé » lui dit-il

Elle se dégagea délicatement.

\- « tu dois sans doute penser que je suis un monstre mais j'aurais du mal à aimer un enfant temps que j'aurais ces idées dans ma tête et temps que je ne me serais pas rendu à l'évidence que je ne pourrais jamais porter la vie. Que toutes mes prières n'y changeront rien. » avoua Ginny

\- « tu n'es en aucun cas un monstre. je t'aiderais du mieux que je puisse faire ... j'attendrais que tu sois prête ... " dit Blaise

Ginny renifla bruyamment ..

\- « et si je ne parvenais pas à m'y faire ? et si c'était trop présent en moi ? » demanda l'épouse

\- « et bien... malheureusement pour toi, je serais toujours à tes cotés. Tu devras me supporter jusqu'à la fin de ta vie et au-delà de la mort » lui murmura son époux, en la prenant dans les bras

Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre ...

Chez Noah et Drago, l'ambiance n'était pas non plus à la rigolade. Le couple essuyait une énième dispute. La jeune femme trouvait que leur relation évolué trop rapidement mais au contraire le jeune homme trouvait que la jeune femme n'était pas aussi engagée que lui.

\- « pourquoi j'ai cette impression d'être le seul à envisager un avenir pour nous ? » lui reprocha Drago

\- « Malefoy, tu sais très bien que je ne suis pas je genre de fille à me projeter dans l'avenir parce que je sais à quel point l'avenir est incertain » rétorqua Noah, d'une manière blasé

\- « tu ne te vois pas avec moi dans l'avenir ? »

Noah souffla

\- « ce n'est pas ça Malefoy »

\- « alors explique moi ma belle, je veux comprendre tes peurs »

\- « je n'ai pas peur, c'est juste que je trouve que l'on avance trop rapidement. Il me faut du temps pour… je ne sais pas… J'ai besoin d'être sûre que tu ne partiras pas du jour au lendemain et que je me retrouverai une fois de plus seule »

\- « tu penses vraiment que je vais m'en aller ? »

\- « je ne dis pas ça… Enfin… Malefoy, tu nous connais, je suis impressionnée que l'on tienne depuis deux mois ensemble sans se disputer, ni se quitter violemment. »

Drago la regarda avec des yeux tristes avant de quitter la pièce sous les appels de sa copine.

\- « Non Malefoy… attends » souffla Noah

Il se retourna brusquement

\- « tu ne crois pas en nous. »

\- « mais si, je crois en nous » lui répondit Noah, tendrement

\- « non Jones. Tu es impressionnée que l'on tienne deux mois ensemble. Je veux vraiment que sa marche entre nous mais si je suis le seul à le vouloir, vaut mieux que l'on… »

Noah l'embrassa tendrement.

\- « dit pas de connerie Malefoy, deux mois c'est long, il est hors de questions que je te laisse t'en aller comme ça » rétorqua la demoiselle

Il l'embrassa à son tour.

\- « je tiens à toi et à nous » lui avoua Noah

\- « Vraiment ? » demanda Drago

Noah afficha un air surprit face à son sourire. Tout était louche. Sa manière d'être, son sourire, son visage, son expression.

\- « attends-moi deux minutes, je reviens » lui dit-il

\- « qu'est-ce que tu mijote Malefoy ? » demanda Noah, intrigué

Lorsqu'il réapparut dans la pièce, il alla la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Il la regarda intensément.

\- « je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi » lui dit-il

Le cœur de Noah bondit follement dans sa poitrine. Elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux tous l'amour qu'il lui portait. Ils revenaient de loin. De très loin même. Après une liaison, un abandon, une rupture, une fuite, un retour… Ils étaient enfin ensemble et voyaient enfin l'avenir à deux. Ils avaient parcouru du chemin pour arriver où ils en étaient. 8 ans… 8 ans pour enfin savourer pleinement et librement la présence de l'autre.

\- « je le veux aussi »

\- « à quel point ? » demanda Drago

\- « quoi ? comment ça ? »

Drago se dégagea de son étreinte avant de prendre une profonde inspiration. Noah le regardait toujours avec ce sentiment d'incompréhension. Il trifouilla dans sa poche avant de la regarder une nouvelle fois dans les yeux.

Elle lâcha un petit cri de surprise lorsqu'elle le vit poser un genou à terre en tenant une boite en velours entre ses mains. Une main sur le cœur et une autre entre la main de son amant.

\- « Noah… je sais que c'est sans doute trop tôt mais je ne peux pas attendre une minute de plus sans te savoir mienne. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi, je veux me réveiller chaque matin et t'entendre te plaindre du fait que je te regarde. Je veux avoir de bébé avec toi, construire une vie entière avec toi à mes côtés... »

\- « Malefoy… »

\- « laisse-moi finir, je sais que cela a toujours été compliqué entre nous. Nous avons jamais rien fait comme les autres, notre amour ne ressemble à aucun autre. Ce qui fait notre force c'est notre passé. Je veux que le monde entier sache à quel point je suis fou amoureux de toi. De toi et ton sal caractère, toi et ce sentiment merveilleux que tu me fais ressentir. Je veux que tes yeux soient les derniers choses que je verrais sur cette terre… »

\- « oh malefoy… » murmura-t-elle, sentant les larmes lui monter

\- « Noah Eileen Jones, veux-tu faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux de la terre en acceptant de finir le reste de jours en tant que mari et femme ? »

Noah laissa échapper quelques larmes et retira doucement sa main de celle de son compagnon. Une panique monta en elle lorsqu'elle repensa à la demande de John et au fait qu'elle s'apprêtait une fois de plus à refuser de s'unir à un homme à qui elle tient. Elle ne savait pas comment le lui dire. Lui dire que tout ceci est beaucoup trop tôt mais surtout qu'elle ne se voyait pas marié.

Le mariage n'était plus dans ses projets d'avenir. S'unir « pour la vie » à une personne, partager ses biens, ses souvenirs, sa vie sans pourvoir s'en débarrasser autrement qu'en divorçant.

Elle l'aimait profondément mais n'était pas du tout prête à ce genre d'engagement à vie. Ils étaient très bien ainsi, tous les deux dans cette relation à la fois ancienne et nouvelle. C'était beaucoup trop tôt, beaucoup trop précipité…

\- « mon amour… Dis quelque chose. » rigola Drago

\- « je ne peux pas… »

Drago resta un moment interdit et perdit son sourire. Il se releva avec un sentiment de déception noyant ses yeux. Noah voulu lui prendre la main mais il recula.

\- « Malefoy, je suis désolée… Ce n'est pas contre toi mais… Attends, tu vas où ? Malefoy attends » le supplia Noah

La porte claqua violemment laissant une Noah en larmes. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir en quelque sorte perdue. La situation se répétait encore une fois.

Dans sa chambre d'hôpital, Pansy essayait tant bien que mal de s'occuper l'esprit. Elle ne parvenait pas à dormir étant donné que deux êtres humains grandissaient et prenaient de plus en plus de place en elle. Elle détestait le fait de ne plus être maitresse de ses propres mouvements. Se lever, marcher, s'allonger devenait un véritable combat tant pour elle que pour ses fils. Parfois, elle avait l'impression de les sentir se battre pour avoir davantage de place. Selon les médecins, ses fils étaient plus grands que la norme, Ron avait souri en disant que c'était les gènes des Weasley qui avaient pris le dessus sur ça.

Elle était allongée et caressait son ventre en parlant à ses bébés. Leur demanda de ne pas trop ressembler à leur père, d'être gentils avec elle lorsqu'ils sortiront mais surtout de ne sortir que lorsqu'ils le sentiront.

Petit à petit, le sommeil la prenait lentement…

Soudain, on toqua à la porte.

Donnant une réponse positive, elle fut surprise de voir l'état dans lequel se trouvait son amie.

\- « oh mon Dieu Noah, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? »

Noah fondit en larmes en allant se blottir dans les bras de Pansy. Cette dernière essaya de la réconforter du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

\- « ma puce… »

\- « j'ai merdé Pansy… encore une fois » réussit à prononcer Noah

\- « comment ça ? Explique-moi »

Noah renifla bruyamment et se redressa afin de faire face à son amie.

\- « il m'a demandé… Et j'ai paniqué… il est parti Pansy »

\- « attends, attends, une minute ma belle. Qui quoi comment ? »

\- « Drago… »

\- « merde » lâcha Pansy

Pansy comprit enfin et l'attira une nouvelle fois dans ses bras. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas fait le lien plus tôt ? Les seules fois que Noah Jones s'était montrée aussi abattu étaient lorsqu'elle avait raconté son enfer, la mort de sa mère, et lorsqu'elle avait décidé de mettre un terme à sa relation avec John.

\- « raconte-moi »

Pansy saisit un mouchoir et le tendit à son amie. Cette dernière se moucha avant de prendre une profonde inspiration.

\- « on s'est disputé sur notre relation. Il trouve que l'on va beaucoup trop lentement mais moi je trouve que l'on va vite. Après on a discuté encore un peu et il m'a demandé de l'épouser »

\- « mais il est débile ou quoi ? pourquoi si tôt ? Il te connait, tout le monde connait ta fobi de l'engagement à long terme. Il savait très bien que tu ne pouvais pas accepter surtout si tôt dans la relation. »

\- « je suis maudite Pansy. J'ai aimé trois hommes dans ma vie. Le premier s'est fait tuer sous mes yeux parce qu'il m'aimait et qu'il ne le devait pas. Le deuxième m'a bafoué, m'a trahi mais m'a rendu accro et je l'ai perdu. Le troisième m'a redonné foi en l'amour et je n'ai pas su le garder. Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Pourquoi tout est toujours compliqué avec moi ? J'ai beau aimer mais je n'arrive pas à les garder »

\- « mais non ma belle, ne dit pas ça. Malefoy et toi ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça voyons. Après tout ce que vous avez vécu impossible. Laisse-lui le temps et je t'assure que tout s'arrangera »

\- « mais si… »

\- « il n'y a pas de 'mais si '… Vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, c'est une évidence. C'est juste que votre relation est un peu compliqué… »

\- « un peu ? » s'exclama Noah

Pansy pouffa de rire.

\- « bon okay… Un peu beaucoup. Ma belle, tout va s'arranger entre vous, il doit sans doute être chez Blaise qui doit lui expliquer qu'il a été un peu trop rapide sur ce coup là. Franchement, les gens de nous jours sont trop pressés »

Noah leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « dit la fille qui se maria à 19 ans et après 3 ans de relation »

\- « bon… Ron et Moi ont été très sûre de nous et je voulais absolument devenir sa femme et passer le reste de ma vie avec lui »

\- « je veux passer ma vie avec lui, mais… »

Pansy lui saisit la main

\- « je sais ma belle, tu as peur des engagements aussi important que le mariage. »

\- « ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, c'est juste que je trouve qu'on est bien là, comme ça, sans se prendre la tête. Je n'aime pas trop me projeter dans l'avenir parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai fait… La dernière fois que j'ai osé me projeter avec un homme, il est mort »

\- « je sais ça… Tu as parlé d'Aiden à Drago ? peut-être qu'il te comprendra mieux »

Noah poussa un profond soupir.

\- « je n'arrive pas à parler de lui »

\- « c'est ton premier amour, c'est normal »

Un silence s'installa entre les deux amies.

\- « pourquoi l'amour est si compliqué ? »

\- « je ne sais pas. »

Noah alla de nouveau de réfugier dans les bras de son amie. Elles restèrent ainsi l'une contre l'autre à discuter de tout et de rien.


	17. Chapter 16

Le lendemain matin, lorsqu'il se réveilla, il lança comme à son habitude un regard à la place qu'occupait sa femme, mais il ne la vit pas. Après leur dispute d'hier soir, elle avait préféré dormir dans la chambre d'ami sans même un mot à son égard.

L'avocat poussa un long soupire avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le salon, il trouva sa femme adossée contre l'évier, le regard dans le vide. Elle avait une mine affreuse et n'était toujours pas habillée. En se dirigeant vers elle, il ressentit son cœur se serré en réalisant que c'était lui qui la mettait dans cet état. Il ne savait pas comment réagir ni comment se comporter avec elle.

\- « mon cœur... » tenta-t-il, doucement.

La jeune femme ne répondit rien, se contentant juste de le fixer avec ses grands yeux bleus remplient de larmes. Blaise se dirigea vers elle mais elle le stoppa d'un simple geste de la main. La rousse s'essuya précipitamment le visage et lui tendit une tasse de café.

\- « Deux sucres et un peu de lait » lui dit-elle,

Il la regarda un instant sans savoir quoi dire. Il venait de lui apprendre qu'il était père et qu'il comptait s'occuper de cet enfant et elle, la seule chose qu'elle se contentait de faire était de lui préparer son café de la manière dont il aimait le plus.

Ils se regardèrent pendant un court instant avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard. Il avait l'impression qu'elle voulait lui dire quelque chose mais elle n'osait pas ou se retenait littéralement.

\- « c'est aujourd'hui ? » demanda-t-elle simplement

\- « oui » murmura le jeune homme

Elle inspira un bon coup, pour ne pas pleurer. C'est aujourd'hui dans l'après-midi que Blaise annonçait sa décision à Jessica.

\- « tu es sûre que tu es d'accord avec ça ? » demanda-t-il

\- « je ne peux pas m'opposer à ta décision » répondit la jeune femme

\- « tu as ton mot à te dire tout de même. » la supplia Blaise

\- « Blaise… Je ne veux pas choisir entre vous. Tu veux de cet enfant alors on l'aura, je veux ton bonheur et je me sentirais très mal de t'obliger à choisir entre lui et moi. Tu as raison, on ne peut pas le laisser aller dans un orphelinat » lui expliqua Ginny

\- « Merci… Merci beaucoup »

\- « mais ne me demande pas d'assister à vos rencontres. Pas pour le moment, et il faudrait prendre un rendez-vous avec l'avocat pour clarifier la situation et il faut aussi prévenir ma famille... Et… Il faut… Oh mon Dieu » énuméra Ginny, en pleure

Blaise n'insista pas sachant le mal qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Il se leva une seconde fois et lui arracha le torchant des mains et la força à le regarder.

\- « je t'aime »

Elle fondit en larme dans ses bras sous les paroles réconfortantes de son mari. 

Hermione se réveilla dans les bras de sa dulcinée. Depuis qu'elle avait annoncé la nouvelle à ses amis, elle s'était quasiment installait chez Robyn, laissant volontairement la maison à son mari. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu afin de parler concrètement de la suite des événements. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle voulait et ce qu'elle ne voulait plus. Elle ne voulait vivre loin de cette fille, loin de ce bonheur qui l'inondait littéralement.

Pour l'instant, elle ne voulait pas penser à tous les problèmes qui l'attendaient dehors. Entre ses murs, rien ne pouvait l'atteindre. Dans ses bras, aucunes situations ne lui étaient impossible. Un sentiment d'aisance l'envahi pendant que ses yeux scrutaient attentivement le visage de celle qui représentait à présent son avenir...

Elle regarda autour d'elle, se demandant si elles pouvaient élever des enfants dans cet appartement pas franchement familial. Elle n'en avait jamais parlé avec Robyn, de peur de paraître beaucoup trop rapide et elle ne voulait pas la faire fuir. Elle était pressée d'emménager ici avec Matthew et de commencer sa nouvelle vie avec sa moitié ?

\- « pourquoi tu souris comme ça mon amour ? » demanda Robyn

\- « je me disais... Harry est au courant, on va se séparer mais pour Matthew ? » expliqua Hermione, avec précaution pour éviter de la brusquer.

\- « j'attendais que tu abordes ce sujet » répondit Robyn,

La jeune métisse se leva et alla chercher un journal qui traîner sur la table. Elle le tendit à Hermione qui affichait une mine septique.

\- « je ne voulais pas t'en parler tout de suite pour ne pas paraître trop rapide mais j'ai pensé que cet appart n'était pas franchement le cadre idéal pour élever un enfant. Et je ne me vois pas habiter dans l'appart que tu as partagé avec ton mari » commença Robyn

\- « futur ex-mari, je compte demander le divorce » la coupa Hermione

Robyn afficha un magnifique sourire qui fit fondre Hermione. On pouvait lire de la fierté et de la satisfaction dans son regard. Elles échangèrent un baiser.

\- « j'ai fait quelques petites recherches sur d'éventuelles maisons qui pourraient t'intéresser. » L'informa doucement Robyn

\- « des maisons ? » demanda Hermione, attendrit.

\- « je sais à quel point tu aimes les maisons et moi aussi d'ailleurs. La 4eme est ma préférée, elle a un grand jardin pour le petit » expliqua Robyn

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux, ni ses oreilles. À cet instant, une sensation bizarre la submergea. Elle avait la conviction viscérale d'avoir trouvé la personne qu'il lui fallait, la personne avec qui elle voulait passer le reste de sa vie. Elle avait trouvé sa moitié et un sentiment de joie remplissait son cœur.

Robyn avait fait des projets d'avenir alors que leur avenir était encore incertain, de plus, elle avait inclus de manière permanente Matthew, ce qui accentuait d'avantage les sentiments d'Hermione à son égard.

Des larmes de joie s'échappèrent lentement des yeux chocolat d'Hermione.

\- « ma puce ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? j'ai dit ou fait quelque chose de mal ? merde, je me suis trop précipité, je te fais peur c'est ça ? » s'inquiéta Robyn

\- « non non non, mon amour. Tout est parfait, tu es parfaite et je suis tellement heureuse d'être avec toi. Je veux passer le reste de ma vie avec toi. Je t'aime tellement et la 4eme maison est juste magnifique » répondit Hermione, entre deux hoquets.

\- « tu viens de me dire que tu m'aimais ? » sourit Robyn, en essuyant les larmes de la jeune femme

\- « oh… » réalisa Hermione, sous le choc

Robyn éclata de rire avant de tendrement l'embrasser.

\- « je t'aime aussi » répondit-elle

Hermione sentit son cœur bondir violemment dans sa poitrine.

\- « tu envisage réellement un avenir avec moi ? » demanda Hermione

\- « évidemment, maintenant que je t'ai, je ne te lâche plus. Et Matthew aussi. Je te veux dans ma vie, je le veux dans ma vie. » Répondit Robyn

\- « Oh Merlin, j'avais tellement peur de t'en parler » déclara Hermione

\- « peur ? »

\- « oui, on a quasiment 8 ans d'écart. J'ai eu peur de t'embarquer dans une vie de famille qui te ferais fuir. Tu as 20 ans, et à ton âge je ne pensais même pas à emménager et avoir un enfant. J'ai eu peur de paraitre comme la veille peau qui veut te priver de ta liberté. Et le fais que tu penses à nous, que tu penses à mon fils, ça me fait chaud au cœur et ça me surprends en même temps »

Robyn captura ses lèvres avec avidité les larmes pleins les yeux.

\- « je veux tout ça avec toi et seulement avec toi. Je m'en fiche de ce que les gens diront, je m'en fiche de notre différence d'âge, moi je veux juste être avec toi et me réveiller à tes cotés chaque matin. Je t'aime Hermione »

Hermione la prit dans ses bras.

\- « avant, il faut que j'ailles parler à Harry. Je dois mettre les choses au clair avec lui. Il est tout de même le père de Matthews et je veux son consentement pour que le petit vive avec nous » annonça Hermione

\- « tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? » proposa Robyn

La brune lui lança un regard plein de sens.

\- « non je ne crois pas que ce soit une très bonne idée » répondit Hermione

\- « Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda Robyn,

\- « je ne sais pas... attends, laisse-moi réfléchir... ah oui... tu t'es tapé sa femme » répondit Hermione

\- « ah oui c'est vrai » s'exclama Robyn, en souriant.

Hermione leva les yeux aux ciels. Elle s'habilla et après avoir donné un dernier baiser à Robyn, alla rejoindre son foyer.

A des kilomètres de là, Noah attentait nerveusement que Drago finisse son rendez-vous pour pouvoir avoir une conversation sérieuse avec lui. Elle était adossée contre le mur en face de la porte et tapait nerveusement des pieds, ce qui commençait sérieusement à agacer la secrétaire de Drago.

Après son départ d'hier soir, il n'avait pas donné signe de vie et Noah était inquiète que ce silence signifiait qu'il ne voulait plus la voir et ainsi qu'il la quittait après tous ce qu'ils avaient vécu, ça serait très bêtes de se quitter dans te telles conditions.

\- « il y a des chaises à votre disposition. Monsieur Malefoy n'en a plus pour longtemps »

Noah lui lança un regard noir avant de reprendre son petit manège. Elle n'en avait rien à faire des chaises à sa disposition, elle, ce qu'elle voulait c'était de savoir si son petit-ami était encore à sa disposition. Elle avait tellement peur de le perdre mais ne se voyait pas accepter sa demande pour autant.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, elle sursauta légèrement et se remis bien droite. Deux hommes sortirent du bureau et lui firent la révérence avant de se retourner vers Drago, qui ne l'avait toujours pas regardé.

\- « ce fut un plaisir monsieur Malefoy. »

\- « moi de même. Si vous avez d'autre questions, n'hésitez surtout pas »

Les deux hommes se serrent une dernière fois la main.

Drago la regarda enfin et Noah ressentit une gêne monter en elle. Ils se regardèrent intensément pendant un certain temps, ce qui mit mal à l'aise la secrétaire qui fit semblant de faire tomber son crayon.

Noah s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsqu'il lui fit signe de renter. Il s'était adossait à la paroi de la porte et lorsque la jeune femme rentra dans son bureau, leurs deux corps se frôlèrent.

\- « Diana, je ne veux en aucun cas être dérangé »

\- « mais monsieur, vous avez un rendez-vous dans cinq minutes avec le client Campbell »

\- « eh bien, dite lui que je serais sans doute en retard. »

Ladite Diana finit par obtempérer et secoua vigoureusement la tête en signe de réponse.

Il ferma ensuite la porte et insonorisa la pièce. Elle se tenait bien droite au milieu de la pièce et lui se tenait en face d'elle, avec la même raideur.

\- « je ne veux pas t'épouser pas parce que je ne t'aime pas mais parce ce que je ne suis pas prête à sauter le pas. Malefoy, je suis merveilleusement bien avec toi, et on n'a pas besoin de se marier tout de suite pour prouver quelques choses. Comme tu l'as si bien dit on revient de loin mais regarde où on en est ? Je ne veux pas te perdre, pas une seconde fois enfin une troisième fois… enfin… bref, je ne veux pas renoncer à toi. Je t'aime et j'aime la manière donc je me sens avec toi. J'aime tout en toi, tes mauvais comme tes bons côtés. Tu es celui à qui mon cœur à toujours appartenus. Tu es celui qui arrive à me faire sortir de mes gons parce avant tout tu es… ma moitié, mon âme-sœur. Mon amour- elle le vit sourire- je t'en prie, ne foutons pas tous en l'air. Pas maintenant. Je t'aime » lui dit Noah

Drago ne savait pas comment réagir à une telle déclaration, surtout venant d'elle. Il s'était préparé à tout sauf à ça. Toute la colère qu'il avait contre elle retomba d'un seul coup et seuls les battements furieux de son cœur ainsi que cette sensation d'être sur un nuage persistaient en lui.

\- « Mon amour, je sais que je t'ai blessé et je m'en… »

Drago venait de littéralement de fondre sur ses lèvres. Ils échangèrent un long et tendre baiser.

\- « je veux que tu m'appelle tout le temps 'mon amour', ça sonne tellement bien chez toi »

\- « n'abuse pas non plus Malefoy, c'est pour les grandes occasions, n'y prends pas trop gout non plus »

Drago laissa échapper un rire…

\- « tu ne me quittes pas alors ? » demanda lentement Noah

\- « non… ça serais trop compliqué pour moi. De devoir rencontrer d'autre femmes, réapprendre à les connaitre, tomber amoureux une nouvelle fois… C'est trop long et fatiguant, donc je me contenterais de toi »

Noah, qui se trouvait dans ses bras, le repoussa avec un air outré et frappa violemment son épaule, causant un éclat de rire de la part de son petit-ami.

\- « enfoiré » s'exclama Noah, le sourire aux lèvres

Il riait de bon cœur en l'attirant dans ses bras une nouvelle fois.

\- « mon cœur t'appartient et ça seras toujours le cas dans cents ans » lui dit-il, en l'embrassant

\- « donc tout est okay entre nous ? Tu reviens à la maison ce soir hein ? »

\- « j'attendrais le temps nécessaire mais j'ai la conviction qu'un jour tu seras ma femme. Je suis aussi fautif dans cette histoire, je n'aurais pas dû te le demander si tôt. On continue comme on est maintenant, ça fonctionne et c'est ça l'importance. Et oui, je rentre ce soir à la maison pour te faire l'amour comme jamais »

Il voulut l'embrasser mais elle le repoussa une nouvelle fois, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- « tu es qu'un pervers Malefoy, tu n'approches pas de moi »

\- « oh arrêtes, je sais que mon merveilleux corps de rêves ta manqué » Dit drago, en ondulant son corps contre le siens.

Noah éclata de rire face à la dance du blond.

\- « c'est plutôt moi qui aie un corps de rêves » s'exclama-t-elle, en bougeant outrageusement son corps.

\- « ouh intéressant, ça sera ça mon diner pour ce soir ? »

Elle se mit dos à lui, bascula en avant et pressa ses fesses contre le pantalon de son petit-ami qui place ses mains sur les hanches de la demoiselle. Elle commença à onduler lentement avant de se redresser précipitamment. Elle lui fit face et vit ses prunelles bruler de plaisir.

\- « ça c'est ce que l'on appelle, avoir un corps de rêve mon chéri » murmura-t-elle, avant de l'embrasser.

\- « j'ai envie de toi, là maintenant… On l'a jamais fait dans mon bureau » lui-dit-il, d'une voix roque.

Noah lui sourit d'une manière séductrice avant de se diriger vers son bureau. Elle déboutonna son chemiser en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Drago alla fermer à clef la porte avant de se précipiter sur sa dulcinée en ouvrant sa ceinture.

Hermione arriva dans son appartement et ne trouva personne. Poussant un soupir de soulagement, elle alla prendre une douche, dans un premier temps puis rassembla quelques affaires pour elle et son fils. La jeune femme ne voulait plus laisser Matthew chez ses parents et avait prévus de l'emmener avec elle, vivre chez Robyn.

Elle s'apprêtait à partit lorsqu'elle entendit les bruits des clefs dans la serrure. Son cœur rata un battement, et une légère panique la prit. Lorsqu'il la vit, Harry stoppa tous mouvements, puis il fit comme si elle n'existait pas. Déposant le pain sur table ainsi que le courrier, il alla ensuite se servir un verre de Whisky avant de venir s'assoir sur le canapé.

Hermione ne savait pas si elle devait parler ou s'en aller. La situation était particulièrement gênante surtout qu'elle était sur le point de le quitter sans laisser d'explication. Elle se maudit intérieurement d'avoir pris cette satané douche.

Soudain, il posa violement le verre sur la table base brisant ainsi le silence dans la pièce. Il la regarda avec des yeux injectés de sang, ce qui donna la chair de poule à sa femme.

\- « je vois que tu me fais enfin l'honneur de ta présence » lui dit-il,

\- « Harry, je ne suis pas venu pour me prendre la tête avec toi » expliqua Hermione, faiblement

\- « je vois ça » dit-il, en regardant les grosses valises qui se trouvaient aux pieds de sa femme

Hermione semblait encore plus gênée de la situation. Inconsciemment ou pas, elle avait choisi cette heure de la journée, car il y avait moins de risque pour le croiser. Normalement, il devait être au travail.

\- « c'est quoi ça ? » demanda-t-il

\- « mes affaires et celles de mon fils » répondit-elle

Harry laissa échapper un rire noir.

\- « tu penses vraiment que je vais te laisser emmener mon fils je ne sais où ? tu me prends pour qui Hermione ? Matthew reste avec moi et toi, tu ferais mieux de retourne chez ta traîné » s'énerva Harry

\- « ne complique pas la situation Harry » commença Hermione, froidement

\- « que je ne complique pas la situation ? que je ne complique pas la situation ? entre toi et moi, qui as merdé dans cette histoire ? c'est moi peut-être ? je me suis démerdé pour te faire plaisir, pour t'offrir une belle vie, une bonne situation et toi comment tu me remercie ? en te tapant la première pétasse venue… Mais merde Hermione, une femme… tu me quittes moi, le père de ton enfant pour une femme ? » s'énerva Harry

\- « tu crois que c'est ton argent qui m'a intéressé ? tu crois que ce confort je ne pouvais pas me l'offrir toute seule ? je te rappelle que je suis diplômé, que je suis directrice d'une entreprise qui fais plus de bénéfice en un mois que ce que tu gagnes en une année... donc ton confort matériel tu peux te le garder. Je ne contrôle rien, ça m'est tombé dessus d'un seul coup sans que je puisse y faire quelque chose. Je suis vraiment désolée de te faire ça, mais je ne peux faire semblant d'aimer la vie auprès de toi. Tu… J'ai besoin d'elle » lui dit Hermione

Harry la regarda droit dans les yeux ...

\- « tu ne peux plus faire semblant ? donc c'est ça que tu faisais durant toute notre vie de couple ? tu faisais semblant… quand on faisait l'amour, tu faisais semblant ? quand on s'est marié, les vœux que tu m'as, c'était de la comédie aussi ? Toutes les fois où tu m'as dit que tu m'aimais, c'est faux aussi ? Et Matthews ? Il est un accident survenus lors de ta comédie ? Et moi, nous, notre amour, notre famille… C'est un mensonge ? un faux-semblant hein ? » s'offusqua Harry

\- « je t'interdis de dire ça Harry, tu n'as pas le droit de me faire dire ce que je n'ai pas dit. Je t'ai aimé et j'ai aimé chaque seconde passée à tes cotés. Harry, j'ai risqué ma vie pour toi, j'étais prête à donner ma vie pour toi. Toutes ces années à tes cotés n'ont jamais été une comédie. Tu es mon premier amour et je t'ai aimé bien plus que ma propre vie. J'ai toujours été honnête avec toi, j'ai toujours tout fais pour toi, donc tu n'as pas le droit de salir notre histoire de la sorte » s'écria Hermione, les larmes aux yeux

Harry balança son verre à travers la pièce… Hermione avait l'impression d'avoir à faire à un autre homme. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et à cet instant, elle ne voulait pas laisser son fils avec lui.

\- « alors pourquoi tu m'as trompé ? si tu m'aimais tellement, pourquoi tu m'as trompé » cria-t-il, de fureur.

Hermione sursauta et instinctivement, sa main alla se pose sur sa baguette qui se trouvait dans la poche arrière de son pantalon.

\- « tu veux savoir pourquoi je t'ai trompé ? » s'énerva Hermione

\- « oui... Je pense que je mérite de la savoir, tu ne penses pas ? » répondit Harry furieux

Hermione sentait une rage monter en elle. Elle n'aimait pas cette manière qu'il avait de la faire passer pour une garce capricieuse et immature.

\- « je ne t'aime plus Harry... dès l'instant où je l'ai vu, je l'ai su au fond de moi et j'ai lutté tellement fort pour ne pas que ses sentiments m'envahissent. Et lorsque je les ai laissé m'envahir et que je les ai assumés, à cet instant, tu ne représentais rien d'autre pour moi qu'un obstacle à mon bonheur. Elle me donne toutes les choses que tu n'as jamais su me donner et je l'aime comme je n'ai jamais su t'aimer. Je t'ai trompé parce que je me suis rendu compte que toutes ses années à risquer ma vie pour toi, à penser au bonheur des autres, à ton bonheur et bien, je me suis perdu. Je me suis oubliée dans ce bordel. Je t'ai trompé parce qu'elle fait battre mon cœur comme jamais auparavant. Je t'ai trompé parce que pour une fois dans ma vie j'ai pensé à moi, à mon propre bonheur, je me suis permise d'écouter mes désirs et je la désirais comme jamais je t'ai désiré et non ce n'est pas juste une passade. Je ne t'aime plus comme toi tu m'aimes » lui cracha Hermione, folle de rage

Harry n'en revenais pas. Il avait imaginé toutes les paroles d'excuses qu'elle lui dirais, toutes les larmes qu'elle verserait en lui demandant de lui pardonner mais il n'était pas du tout préparer à ça et à la douleur qu'il ressentait à présent. Il voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle était sincère... Elle ne l'aimait plus... Il s'assied comme pour mieux encaisser le choc. Il regarda cette rage indescriptible émanant de ses yeux. Il l'avait cherché et n'aurait pas dû lui demander d'explications. Il avait été tellement en colère contre elle, mais à cet instant, il ressentait juste une énorme déchirure au cœur. Elle ne l'aimait plus. Merlin, que cela faisait mal d'entendre de la bouche de la personne que vous aimez qu'elle ne vous aime plus. Au fond de lui, Il aurait préféré ne pas entendre ses paroles, il aurait préféré ne pas l'affronter aussitôt. Chacun de ses mots étaient entrées en lui comme des millions d'épées. Les unes après les autres, Elles avaient transpercé le cœur.

\- « tu l'aimes ? » demanda le mari

Hermione le regarda en se demandant si elle devait lui répondre sincèrement ou d'une manière brève.

\- « ce n'est pas une passade Harry... Elle me fait découvrir un bonheur que je n'ai pas trouvé au pré de toi ni auprès de personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Elle me connait mieux que personne alors qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps. On fait des choses que tu n'as jamais voulu faire avec moi. Juste le simple fait de penser à elle me redonne la force de tout affronter, je me surprends à sourire toute seule en pensant à elle, je ne suis jamais lassée de la voir. Je peux passer des heures à l'écouter parler alors que ce qu'elle dit n'est pas forcément intéressant mais je ne peux pas faire autrement. Sa voix a sur moi un effet paralysant, je ressens tout un genre de sensations étranges dans mon ventre quand elle me touche, quand elle me regarde j'ai l'impression d'entrevoir le paradis dans ses yeux, alors si c'est ça l'amour... Eh bien oui, je l'aime » répondit Hermione, d'une voix amoureuse 

La plait dans son cœur s'ouvrit encore plus. Il sentit des larmes s'écoulaient sur son visage. Un sentiment d'incapacité le rongeait, Il n'avait pas su la rendre heureuse. Il n'avait pas su la combler.  
Il la vit s'adoucir violemment comme si, par miracle, elle s'était rendu compte à quel point ses propos pouvaient le blesser. Elle s'approcha de lui et déposa une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

\- « je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été un bon mari » lui dit-il

\- « tu es le mari dont toute les femmes rêvent Harry. Tu trouveras une femme qui comprendras l'homme que tu es, qui t'aimera et te donnera tous l'amour que tu mérites ... Je ne suis pas cette femme Harry et même si ça ne dure pas avec elle, je ne regrette rien. Tu es un homme formidable Harry mais je ne suis pas une femme faite pour toi, je ne regrette pas d'avoir été ta femme et je te remercie de m'avoir donné le plus beau des enfants mais je ne peux plus faire semblant. Ce n'est plus la vie que je veux désormais » expliqua Hermione

\- « donc... on divorce ? tu es sure ? On peut arranger les choses Hermione » demanda Harry

\- « Harry… On ne peut pas arranger les choses. Je veux prendre un nouveau avec elle et voir où cela me mènera » lui dit-elle, avec ferveur

\- « et pour Matthew ? » voulut savoir le mari

\- « une garde partagé. Je veux que tu sois présent dans notre vie parce qu'on est une famille avant tous » lui dit Hermione

Harry la regarda un moment. Elle avait l'air tellement heureuse sans lui.

\- « je suis sincèrement désolée Harry. »

Elle prit dans ses bras avant de prendre ses valises et de quitter l'appartement les larmes aux yeux.

\- « je t'aime Hermione » dit-il, les yeux fixaient à la porte

Ses yeux tombèrent ensuite sur l'une de ses photos de mariages et un sentiment de honte le prit. Il n'avait pas su la garder auprès de lui, il n'avait pas su lui donner ce qu'elle lui donnait. Il se sentait misérable…


	18. Chapter 17

Une semaine plus tard, Blaise était dans son bureau en attendant l'heure de son premier rendez-vous avec Jessica et le petit. Il avait l'esprit remplis de pensées. Et si le petit ne l'aimait pas ? Et si tout se passait mal ? Jessica lui avait dit que le petit avait été mis au courant ce qui le rassurait un peu.

De plus, depuis une semaine, sa femme et lui faisaient chambre à part. Elle n'avait pas voulu l'accompagner pour ce rendez-vous, donc il serait seul dans cette histoire.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas sa collègue rentrer dans son bureau.

\- « Blaise tu m'entends ? » demanda Noah, agacée

\- « oui... tu disais ? » répondit Blaise

\- « qu'est-ce qui se passe Blaise ? tu es ailleurs depuis quelques temps » voulu savoir Noah

La jeune femme alla s'asseoir en face de son ami. Blaise ne savait pas s'il devait lui en parler maintenant ou s'il devait attendre que la situation soit beaucoup plus précise et concrète. Il avait peur de leur réaction, surtout celle de sa belle-famille. Dans le temps, quelle place occupera le petit ? L'accepteront-ils comme l'un des leurs ou feront-ils la différence ?

\- « il s'est passé un truc avec Ginny ? vous vous êtes disputés ? » demanda Noah

\- « non... enfin... si... c'est compliqué » dit Blaise

\- « tu n'as pas fait de connerie rassure moi ? » s'inquiéta la jeune femme

\- « non... Bon Noah, promet moi que cela restera entre nous ? tu ne diras rien à personne » lui demanda-t-il sincèrement

\- « tu me connais, vas-y raconte » répondit Noah

\- « même pas à Dray... c'est à moi de le lui dire » rajouta le jeune homme

\- « tu me prends pour qui ? Je sais tenir ma langue contrairement à lui » répondit Noah blasé

Blaise afficha un sourire qui en disait long.

\- « Sinon le refus de la demande en mariage a été plutôt bien digéré non ? » demanda-t-il, plein de sous-entendu

\- « on en a discuté et tout s'est arrangé » répondit Noah

\- « vous avez discuté hein ? » dit Blaise,

Noah leva les yeux au ciel…

\- « décidément, il ne peut vraiment pas ce la fermer hein » souffla Noah

\- « avec la secrétaire juste à côté… Vous êtes un peu exhibitionniste sur les bords »

\- « mais attends… Vous vous dites tous ? Vraiment tous ? » paniqua Noah

\- « et oui, on se dit tout et dans les moindres détails. On est frère et entre frère, il n'y a pas de secrets… Tu es une sacré coquine ma petite Noah » répondit Blaise, le sourire aux lèvres

Noah rougit un peu mais ne se laissa pas à battre par ce pervers qui était l'oncle préféré de sa fille.

\- « j'ai le droit de faire des petites gâteries à mon homme » déclara Noah

Blaise éclata de rire face à la réplique de son amie.

\- « j'aime quand tu me parles comme ça »

\- « bon, qu'est-ce-que tu avais à me dire ? » s'impatienta Noah, en levant les yeux au ciel

Le jeune homme reprit son sérieux et chercha une chose dans son portefeuille. Il en sortit un papier qu'il tendit à son amie.

Elle fixa la photo avec intérêt avant de lui envoyer un regard paniqué. Il sut à cet instant qu'elle avait compris. Elle passa machinalement une mèche invisible à l'arrière de son oreille bien qu'elle portait un chignon.

\- « merde » souffla-t-elle

\- « ça tu l'as dit » souffla le jeune homme à son tour

\- « il s'appelle comment ? C'est qui la mère ? pourquoi tu ne l'as jamais mentionné ? Ginny à réagit comment ? Elle va bien ? » enchaîna Noah, sans respirer

\- « doucement Noah... une question à la fois » la coupa Blaise

\- « désolé, mais là je suis sous le choc » s'excusa Noah

Elle lui lança un regard rempli de compassions.

\- « il s'appelle Aaron et il a 10 ans. Sa mère s'appelle Jessica Morrison, je ne sais pas si tu te souviens d'elle mais on était à Serpentard ensemble. Elle me l'a annoncé il y a une semaine » répondit-il

\- « à vrai dire, je ne me souviens plus de grand monde étant donné que je n'accordais de l'importance à personne à cette époque. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle attend de toi ? » questionna Noah, intriguée

\- « Elle est malade et il ne lui reste pas beaucoup de temps à vivre, elle veut me confier sa garde lorsque… tu vois quoi. Elle ne veut pas qu'il finisse dans un orphelinat où il sera maltraité ou je ne sais quoi. » lui dit Blaise

Noah regarda la photo avec une énorme tristesse se rendant compte que le petit allait subir le même traumatisme qu'elle.

\- « Et tu vas faire quoi ? » demanda Noah

\- « je ne peux pas le laisser aux mains d'inconnus même si j'en suis un pour lui. Je vais prendre soin de lui comme j'aurais aimé que l'on prenne soin de toi ou d'Harry. J'ai de quoi lui offrir une bonne vie et je veux assumer mes responsabilités » répondit le jeune homme

Noah ressentit une fierté énorme vis-à-vis de son ami. Le fait qu'il est pensé à elle, à sa vie pour prendre sa décision lui faisait chaud au cœur. Elle alla le prendre dans ses bras.

\- « Tu seras un père formidable Blaise. Ce petit aura de la chance de t'avoir dans sa vie. Personne d'autre que toi ne peut lui apporter autant d'amour que toi. Tu vas assurer comme père, crois-moi. Et je t'assure que tu pourras compter sur moi, je te rendrais toutes tes heures de baby-sitting s'il le faut. Je suis si fière de toi »

Blaise resserra d'avantage son étreinte et fut ému par ses paroles. Elle venait de lui dire exactement les paroles qu'il avait envie et besoin d'entendre. Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il aimait cette femme. Toujours là à lui dire les bons mots au bon moment.

\- « merci beaucoup Noah, tu ne sais pas à quel point j'avais besoin d'entendre ses mots bordel » lui dit Blaise, s'apprêtant à craquer

\- « je le pense réellement… »

Elle le vit sourire malgré son air triste.

\- « Ginny l'a pris comment ? »

Blaise essaya d'un revers de main ses larmes avant de s'éclaircir la gorge. Il garda le silence en regardant la photo de mariage posé sur le bureau.

\- « Blaise, parle-moi »

Blaise souffla et s'effondra sur son fauteuil. La jeune femme comprit instantanément que la nouvelle n'avait pas était très bien accueilli par la rousse.

\- « Elle m'a dit que c'était ma décision et qu'elle ne pouvait pas me demander de faire un choix entre Aaron et elle. Mais cela fait une semaine qu'elle dort dans la chambre d'ami, elle prend quasiment toutes ses heures de gardes ou sinon passe des nuits entières chez ses parents. Je ne sais plus quoi faire Noah, je ne peux même pas me réjouir d'être père, je ne peux pas parler de lui avec elle… Je me sens tellement frustrée Noah. Je sais qu'elle est mal mais d'un autre côté, je me dis qu'elle devrait être un peu heureuse pour moi mais au lieu de ça, elle me pourrit ma joie » s'écria Blaise, libérant sa rancune.

\- « je te comprends parfaitement Blaise, mais imagine ce qu'elle peut ressentir à cet instant. Tu as un enfant qui ne seras jamais à elle. Toute cette histoire doit lui rappeler encore une fois qu'elle est dans l'incapacité de te faire un enfant, et le fait qu'une autre t'ait donné cet enfant ça doit lui faire encore plus mal » expliqua Noah

\- « tu lui as parlé ? » demanda Blaise

\- « non mais ce n'est pas très difficile de s'imaginer ce qu'elle peut bien ressentir »

\- « mais j'ai le droit d'être heureux d'avoir cet enfant »

\- « je sais ça… Mais parlez-en profondément tous les deux. Ne campez pas sur vos positions respectives. »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce.

\- « je l'aime tellement et j'ai peur que cette histoire gâche notre histoire »

\- « mais non, ne dit pense pas des choses comme ça… Laisse lui seulement le temps de digérer tout ça, ce n'est pas facile pour elle non plus. »

Blaise remercia silencieusement son amie.

\- « sinon, tu l'as déjà rencontré le petit ? » demanda Noah

Le jeune homme afficha un énorme sourire.

\- « je le vois pour la première fois aujourd'hui. J'ai rendez-vous chez Jessica dans une heure » répondit Blaise

\- « je suppose que Ginny ne t'accompagne pas ? » supposa Noah

\- « non... Elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait pas la force pour l'instant » avoua le jeune homme, tristement

\- « je peux t'accompagner si tu veux » proposa Noah

\- « mais qui va s'occuper du cabinet ? On doit être prêt pour le procès de McQuinn qui se tiendra dans une semaine et puis, tu dois aller t'enregistrer au ministère pour avoir la permission d'aller à Askaban interroger Rogers. On doit aussi déposer le comptes rendus du dernier procès au Département de la Justice » lui fit remarquer Blaise

\- « Je reviens du Ministère, c'est ce que je venais te dire en fait… Bref, c'est bon je nous ai enregistré en tant que les avocats de Rogers et j'en ai profité pour déposer le compte rendus… Donc, on peut se permettre de s'absenter. Au pire, si tu y tiens vraiment, on passera la soirée ici à bosser sur le dossier McQuinn » dit Noah

\- « tu es la meilleure… Pour te remercier, c'est moi qui paie la bouffe ce soir » informa Blaise

\- « ça marche… Bon, tu me préviens quand ça sera l'heure, je vais aller prévenir Ron s'il peut se charger de Venus ce soir et j'en profite aussi pour dire à Drago qu'il passera la nuit seul et après je me plonge dans mes dossiers »

Elle alla lui déposer un baiser au sommet du crâne et s'apprêta à sortir lorsque Blaise l'arrêta.

\- « merci Noah... Sincèrement ça me touche » dit il

\- « ce n'est rien Blaise. On est une famille et la famille ça sert à ça non ? » répondit Noah, avec un immense sourire.

Hermione avait pris une journée de congé afin de mettre en ordre certaines affaires. Elle devait avant tous dire à ses parents qu'Harry et elle se séparaient d'une part et de l'autre qu'elle s'était découverte une attirance pour une femme et qu'elles étaient à présent ensemble.

Les futurs ex-époux, accompagnés de leur fils, se trouvaient dans une banlieue bourge près de Londres. Personne ne parlait, chacun dans ses pensées. Hermione angoissait tellement, ses parents avaient tous deux des mentalités étroites lorsqu'il s'agissait de divorce ou même d'homosexualité. C'était des sujets très tabous dans leurs familles et jamais Hermione n'avait entendue parler de couple divorcé dans son entourage.

« Chez nous, on ne divorce pas. On fixe ce qui est brisé et on ferme les yeux sur ce qui est irréparable » lui disait d'abord sa grand-mère puis ensuite sa mère lorsqu'elle s'était mariée.

Ils risquaient de la déshériter ou pire la renier...

\- « ils vont me renier » paniqua Hermione

\- « normal, tu me quitte pour une femme » répondit Harry, froidement

Hermione lui lança un de ses regards les plus noirs... Cela faisait une semaine que leur relation s'était détériorée. La communication entre eux était totalement rompus. Harry avait une dernière fois essayé de la convaincre de ne pas le quitter mais Hermione lui avait expliqué, une fois de plus, que plus rien n'était possible entre eux. Ils étaient donc passés de l'amour à la haine en une fraction de seconde.

Leur entourage avait été mis au courant de leur séparation mais Hermione n'avait pas mentionné le nom de Robyn pour ne pas trop les brusquer. Molly avait été tellement ému qu'elle en avait pleuré toute la soirée en répétant que c'était dure pour elle de les imaginer séparés.

\- « va te faire voir Harry » s'énerva Hermione

\- « toi, vas te faire voir » répondit agressivement Harry

Matthew les regarda avec une moue triste ne comprenant pas trop ce qui se passait en ce moment. Malgré le fait qu'Hermione avait essayé de lui expliquer avec des mots d'enfants que son papa et sa maman se séparaient, le petit n'avait pas bien l'air de tout comprendre. Parfois, en plein milieu de la nuit, il réclamait Harry et piquait des crises monstres obligeant ainsi Hermione à l'emmener près de son père. A la grande surprise d'Hermione et au désespoir d'Harry, Matthews s'attachait de plus en plus à Robyn, la réclamant même lorsqu'il était à la charge de son père.

\- « papa fâché contre maman ? » demanda le petit, tristement

\- « voilà, tu es contente ? tu as réussi à monter notre fils contre moi. Tu me trompe et tu me fais passer pour le méchant de service » s'énerva Harry

Hermione souffla d'agacement et se demanda pourquoi ils n'avaient pas finalement transplané directement chez ses parents.

\- « Harry ne recommence pas avec ça... On avait dit de ne pas se prendre la tête devant lui, pour ne pas le perturber d'avantage - parlant à son fils - non mon chéri, papa et maman ne sont pas fâché » s'exclama la jeune femme, en essayant de sourire

\- « comme d'habitude c'est de ma faute » murmura Harry

Hermione récupéra de force son fils qui se trouvait dans les bras de son père et avança rapidement laissant son futur ex-mari à la traîne. Elle arriva la première devant sa maison d'enfance. Elle retourna pour voir où son satané de futur ex-mari se trouvait, elle lui fit signe de se dépêcher mais Harry s'arrêta pour refaire son lacet. A bout de nerf, elle finit par sonner et entendit des bruits de pas venir vers elle.

\- « Hermione ma chérie, comme je suis contente de te voir. Oh qu'est-ce qu'il a grandi mon petit prince... viens voir mamie mon petit ange » dit Susan Granger, en récupérant son petit-fils

\- « bonjours maman... » répondit simplement Hermione encore énervé, en rentrant dans la demeure

Elle alla saluer son père et aida sa mère à débarrasser son fils de ses affaires.

\- « il ressemble de plus en plus à son père ce petit bonhomme » remarqua Paul en prenant son petit-fils

\- « au faite, il est où Harry ? Je croyais que vous veniez ensemble » remarqua Susan

\- « papa fâché contre maman. Papa a crié fort et maman aussi » s'écria Matthews

Hermione se mordit la lèvre…

\- « non mon chéri, je te l'ai dit… Papa et maman ne sont pas fâchés »

Les deux grands-parents se regardèrent avant de reporter leur attention sur leur fille.

\- « vous vous disputez encore ma chérie ? » demanda prudemment Paul

\- « si c'est le cas, j'ai le numéro d'un très bon thérapeute. Il a sauvé le mariage de ta cousine Emily » ajouta Susan

Hermione leva discrètement les yeux au ciel…

\- « non merci maman, ça ira » répondit Hermione, blasé

\- « mais il fait véritablement des miracles… attends sa carte est quelque part dans la commode »

Hermione s'apprêtait à répondre que ce satané thérapeute ne pouvait rien arranger du tout mais la sonnerie de la porte retentit…

\- « bonjours Belle maman... toujours aussi belle » dit Harry à sa Susan

\- « oh Harry... toujours aussi charment... ma fille a bien de la chance de t'avoir » répondu Susan

\- « vous pouvez le lui rappeler ? car je pense qu'elle l'a oublié » répondit Harry, lançant un regard appuyé à sa future ex-femme

\- « de la chance ? Tout dépend du point de vue » s'énerva Hermione, en lui envoyant un regard noir

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent ainsi pendant un court instant avant que Matthews n'atterrisse dans les bras de son père...

Susan sentant que la situation n'était pas vraiment joyeuse, proposa de passer à l'apéritif.

20 minute plus tard, ils étaient passés à table. L'ambiance était rythmée par les piques que se lançaient monsieur et madame Potter. Hermione n'en pouvait plus du comportement d'Harry, il cherchait à amadouer ses propres parents avec tout un genre de faux compliments.

\- « Susan, c'est délicieux » dit Harry

\- « oh merci Harry » répondit Susan, lançant un regard à sa fille

Hermione souffla bruyamment. S'en était trop pour elle, il jouait avec ses nerfs croyant qu'elle n'osera jamais aborder le sujet la première. Elle avait besoin d'être loin de lui, loin de cette maison, qui paradoxalement, l'avait toujours étouffé même si elle aimait y revenir. Elle avait besoin de retrouver Robyn qui lui avait proposé de garder Matthews si jamais le diner se passait mal et qu'elle avait besoin de décompresser avec les autres filles du groupe.

\- « Harry et moi avons quelque chose à vous annoncer » déclara Hermione

\- « une bonne nouvelle j'espère » s'inquiéta Susan, sachant que cela était peu probable

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent avec défiance mais aucune insulte de fut échangé.

\- « tu es enceinte Hermione ? » demanda Paul, peu convaincu

\- « plus aucune possibilité qu'elle le soit désormais » ricana Harry

\- « ça c'est sûr que de toi, il n'y a plus aucune possibilité » rétorqua Hermione, sur la défensive

\- « tu es malade ma puce ? » paniqua Paul

\- « non papa, je suis en bonne santé et mon utérus est encore très fonctionnel » répondit Hermione, blasé

\- « à une certaine époque, c'était considéré comme une maladie » dit Harry

\- « HARRY FERME LA BORDEL, laisse-moi parler à mes parents » s'énerva Hermione, en tapant du poing sur la table

\- « voyant Hermione, surveille ton langage devant ton fils et on ne parle pas de cette manière à son mari. Je ne t'ai pas élevé de la sorte » lui dit sévèrement sa mère

Harry jubilait intérieurement. La voir perdre pied ainsi devant ses parents et par la même occasion leur montrer un autre visage que celui de la petite fille sage qu'ils connaissaient. Il voulait se venger d'elle et de sa trahison. Connaissant ses beaux-parents, il savait que cela se finirait en larme et en cris. Il voulait lui faire son refus de revenir s'installer avec lui et d'oublier tous ce qu'il s'était passé.

Hermione, quant à elle, maudissait Robyn de lui avoir conseillé d'emmener Harry avec elle. Pourtant, elle avait d'abord voulu venir seul et leur dire pour le divorce sans mentionner l'existence de Robyn.

Elle avait peur qu'Harry ne bousille tout et que ses parents finissent par être déçus par elle.

\- « bon jeune gens, que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Paul

\- « Harry et moi, nous allons divorcer » répondit Hermione

\- « divorcer ? mais c'est impossible... vous ne pouvez pas » s'indigna madame Granger

\- « je suis adulte maman et que cela te plaise ou non, nous allons nous séparer. Tu devrais être contente, tu avais raison sur toute la ligne, j'ai foutu ma vie en l'air en l'épousant trop jeune » s'énerva Hermione

\- « Hermione, ne parle pas de la sorte à ta mère » s'énerva son père

\- « mais c'est vrai, tu avais raison, je me suis précipitée dans la gueule du loup. J'aurais dut attendre » continua Hermione

\- « dans notre famille jeune fille, on ne divorce pas. Chaque problème a sa solution. Vous n'avez qu'à chercher une solution à chacun de vos problèmes. Bon sang, vous avez un fils ensemble, une famille qui ne doit pas éclater aussi facilement. Vous vous connaissez depuis tellement de temps » s'énerva Susan

Hermione sentit ses dernières barrières s'effondrer. Elle s'attendait à ce discours sur le divorce et sur l'importance de la famille. Merlin, ses parents étaient tellement attachés à l'image traditionnelle de la famille, que diront-ils en apprenant qu'elle vivait désormais avec une femme et qu'elles s'occupaient de l'éducation de Matthews ensemble.

Harry jubilait tellement. Il attendait le bon moment pour la descendre, pour lui donner le dernier coup.

\- « il y a certains problèmes que l'on ne peut pas régler » répondit Hermione

-« ah oui ? Et comment tu peux le savoir si vous n'avez rien essayé ? Ta mère et moi, cela fait plus de 30 ans que nous sommes mariés, on a traversé tellement de choses ensemble mais on s'est battu et on a fait des compromis afin que ça marche » répondit son père

Harry sentait que le moment d'intervenir était arrivé ...

-« à part si le problème implique la pire des trahisons, une trahison qui brise la promesse d'amour et de fidélité » répondit Harry, en regardant Hermione

Les parents de la jeune fille la regardèrent avec curiosité.

-« Hermione, tu as trompé Harry ? C'est ça le problème ? » murmura Susan,

Hermione était surprise par la réaction de ses parents surtout de sa mère. Elle qui était tellement à cheval sur les valeurs de la famille, ne s'emblait pas si affecter que ça la révélation. La jeune femme regarda son futur ex-mari et put constater qu'il était aussi surpris qu'elle.

\- « tu ne me fais pas l'une de tes morales sur les biens faits et les valeurs familiales ? » demanda Hermione, surprise

\- « Ecoutez jeunes gens, beaucoup de couple passe par cette étape… Il y a 20 ans de cela, ton père s'est un peu écarté du droit chemin. C'est un petit écart que je lui ai pardonné » expliqua Susan

Hermione ouvrit grand les yeux en regardant son père. Elle n'en revenait pas, son père avait trompé sa mère. Elle essayait de chercher dans sa mémoire les souvenirs de ses parents se disputant ou ayant des tensions dans leur couple mais aucun souvenir ne lui revenait.

\- « et je regrette tellement mon geste et je remercie ta mère de m'avoir pardonné. On est parti voir quelqu'un qui nous a permis de nous en sortir, allez vraiment voir le thérapeute dont ta mère t'a parlé » répondit Paul

\- « mais elle m'a trompé pendant des mois et des mois, voyait tous les efforts que je faisais pour elle mais continuait à aller voir ailleurs. Malgré cette trahison, je lui ai demandé de tous oublier et de recommencer mais madame m'a ri au nez et m'a dit non… » s'exclama Harry, énervé

\- « oh arrête ça Harry, je ne t'ai pas trompé pendant des mois non plus. Maman, papa, nos problèmes ne sont pas réparables. On a essayé, j'ai essayé mais au final, je n'étais pas heureuse dans la vie que je menais, je ne voulais pas vivre une vie sans saveur » expliqua

\- « une vie sans saveur ? » cria Harry

\- « ton mari a raison Hermione, tu ne peux pas dire ça de ton ménage voyons. Vous avez un fils ensemble, pense à lui et arrête de faire ton égoïste. Quand on est mariée et mère, on ne vit plus pour soi-même mais pour son mari et ses enfants » dit Susan

Hermione éclata de rire face à des propos aussi arriérés.

\- « ce n'est plus mon mari »

Cette dernière phrase piqua encore plus Harry. Il était énervé par la réaction plus que laxiste de ses beaux-parents. Hermione lui avait demandé de ne pas mentionné le nom de Robyn mais vu les circonstances, il n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement.

\- « Ce n'est pas non plus ta femme » dit Harry, d'une manière sarcastique.

Un silence de mort s'abattit sur la pièce. Hermione se leva et gifla son mari sous l'œil scandalisé de ses parents. Elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait d'apprendre que leur fille était lesbienne ou que leur fille venait de frapper son mari devant leur fils.

\- « de quoi tu parles Harry ? » demanda Paul.

\- « ah parce qu'elle ne vous a pas dit pour qui elle m'a quitté ? Et bien Hermione si tu leur disais ? »

Hermione se mordit la langue pour ne pas lui répondre.

\- « Répond Hermione » s'écria Susan, à bout de nerf

La fille regarda ses parents mais à la place des mots se fut les larmes qui sortirent. Par où commencer ? Que dire ? Comment le dire ?... Les mots ne sortaient pas mais les larmes collaient de plus en plus.

Sa bouche s'ouvre puis se ferme… Sa gorge était complètement serrée.

\- « une femme… Elle m'a quitté pour une femme de 20 ans »

\- « une… femme ? Mon Dieu… Mais… » demanda Susan, avec dégoût, une main sur le cœur

\- « tu ne peux pas aimer cette femme, ce n'est pas comme ça que l'on t'a élevé. Tu aimes les hommes, tu l'as toujours fait. Non… Non… C'est juste une passade, une expérience, rien de sérieux. Hermione, résonne toi un peu. Arrête ses bêtises et retrouve enfin la raison »

'c'est juste une passade', 'rien de sérieux', 'arrête tes bêtises', 'retrouve enfin la raison' … Ces phrases ne cessaient de résonner dans sa tête. Toute la peine qu'elle ressentit à l'intérieur d'elle disparu soudainement face à ce mépris et à leur manière de bafouer son histoire. Elle ne devait pas les laisser parler de choses qu'ils ne connaissaient pas. Une rage indescriptible l'habitait à ce moment.

\- « Non papa, ce n'est pas une passade. Je pensais que tu me connaissais mieux que ça, penser que je pourrais foutre en l'air mon mariage pour une histoire 'pas sérieuse', c'est qu'au fond tu ne sais rien de moi. Pour une fois dans ma vie, je suis réellement heureuse et épanouie. Je l'aime cette fille et peu importe ce que vous en pensez, je ne renoncerais pas à elle. Je ne veux en aucun cas finir emprisonné dans un mariage comme le vôtre. Je l'aime et ce n'est en aucun cas une bêtise. Je suis amoureuse d'elle… Oui, je le crierais sur tous les toits s'il le fallait… Moi, Hermione, je suis complétement amoureuse d'une femme et j'en suis fière parce que personne ne peut changer ce que je ressens pour elle. » répondit Hermione, les larmes aux yeux.

Un autre silence s'installa dans la pièce… A bout de nerf, la jeune femme se leva et saisit son fils s'apprêtant à partir.

\- « Sache que désormais, tu n'es plus la bien venus dans cette maison. » lui dit son père

Hermione tourna les talons, son fils au bras, et ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son père. Elle claqua la porte en ressentant tout de même un soulagement. Tout le monde était au courant maintenant, elle pouvait s'adonner à fond dans son histoire avec celle qu'elle aimait.

Pendant ce temps, à l'hôpital Saint-Mangouste, Ginny était en pleine conversation avec Pansy. Elle avait pris l'habitude de tenir compagnie à sa belle-sœur pendant ses heures de pauses ou même lorsque ses heures de garde n'étaient pas franchement mouvementées. Pansy commençait à développer une sorte de dépression à force de rester toute seule dans sa chambre. Elle allait rentrée dans son 7ème mois de grossesse et les médecins lui avaient appris qu'elle pouvait quitter l'hôpital dans la semaine étant donné qu'il n'y avait quasiment plus de risque pour les bébés.

\- « j'ai l'impression d'être une grosse baleine échouait sur le bord de la mer » s'exclama Pansy, boudeuse en caressant son ventre plus que rond.

\- « tu es magnifique... j'aurais aimé être à ta place » lui répondit Ginny, le regard rêveur

Pansy sentit de la culpabilité et remonta un peu la couverture sur son ventre. Elle avait bien remarqué que sa belle-sœur agissait bizarrement, son comportement trahissait un malaise que Pansy n'arrivait pas à discerner.

\- « Bon, qu'est-ce qui se passe Ginny ? » demanda Pansy

\- « Blaise a un fils » lâcha-t-elle

Pansy cru avoir mal entendu et se redressa précipitamment pour mieux se rapprocher de son amie.

\- « quoi ? Blaise à quoi ? »

\- « il a un fils… avec une autre. Il est papa » dit Ginny, les larmes aux yeux

Pansy la prit dans ses bras en signe de réconfort.

\- « comment a-t-il pu te faire ça ? Mais attends, tu es sûre que c'est lui le père ? Rappelle-toi de l'histoire de cette folle il y a deux ans, qui avait accusé Harry d'être le père de son enfant alors qu'il ne l'avait jamais rencontré de sa vie. Au final, elle cherchait juste à faire parler d'elle et à avoir un peu d'argent… Peut-être que… » Dit Pansy

\- « il a fait les tests, c'est bien lui le père. Et si tu verrais l'enfant, il lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau »

Pansy essaya de ne pas paniquer mais une constatation la frappa… Pour avoir un gosse, il a bien fallu qu'il aille voir ailleurs et même si Blaise était un de ses plus fidèle et amis de longue date, elle ne pouvait pas cautionner ça.

\- « cet enfoiré t'a trompé ? Mais comment ? Avec qui ? Pourquoi détruit-il tous ce que vous avez construit ? D'abord Hermione maintenant lui ? Non mais ils se sont passés le mot ou quoi ? J'ai intérêt à mieux surveiller Ronald Weasley, je pense lui lancer un sort de géolocalisation… Oh mon dieu, si Ronald me trompait… Oh Merlin, s'il me trompait… »

\- « Pansy, Pansy…calme toi d'accord. Premièrement, ce n'est pas bon pour les bébés et deuxièmement... » lui dit Ginny

\- « mais il t'a trompé » s'écria Pansy, en la coupant

\- « laisse-moi finir, alors non il ne m'a pas trompé. Il a mis son ex de Poudlard enceinte avant que notre histoire commence » expliqua Ginny

\- « laquelle ? Il y en eu tellement » fit Pansy

\- « Jessica je ne sais plus comment »

Pansy ouvrit grand les yeux…

\- « Jessica Morrison… c'est pour ça qu'elle s'est tiré en plein milieu de l'année… Il l'avait mise enceinte. Ah ouais, il ne t'a pas trompé, ça remonte tellement à loin cette histoire »

Un silence s'installa. Pansy observa toujours son amie.

\- « tu te sens comment ? » demanda doucement Pansy

\- « ça peut aller » menti Ginny

\- « sinon, tu te sens vraiment comment ? » redemanda Pansy

La rousse prit une grande inspiration.

\- « Inconsciemment, je lui en veux énormément même si je sais qu'il n'y est pour rien. Mais une grande partit de moi lui en veux de gouter à ce bonheur alors que moi, la vie a décidé de m'en priver. Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part de dire ça mais ça me rappelle que c'est moi qui porte le problème et non lui. C'est moi qui cloche et qui nous empêche d'avoir une famille. Je pense que je suis en colère qu'il expérimente ça seul, sans moi, mais surtout avec elle. Je devrais être la seule femme au monde à partager ce lien avec lui, c'est moi qui devrait être relié à lui de cette manière. Je me sens exclus, comme si ma place n'était pas là. J'ai l'impression de devoir le partager avec elle, avec lui. Que lui et Jessica ont à présent ce lien qui les unis à jamais, un lien plus fort et indestructible que celui du mariage. Je ne suis que sa femme mais elle, elle sera à jamais la mère de son fils. Et je suis jalouse de ça… Je suis en colère contre elle, contre la vie, contre le petit… Contre moi même » avoua Ginny, en larme

\- « Je sais que c'est dur et sincèrement, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si j'étais à ta place. Je ne saurais jamais ce que tu ressens réellement mais c'est facile de se l'imaginer. Tu es meurtri en tant que femme, tu es entouré de femme qui n'arrête pas de faire des gosses, ta propre mère en a eu 7, C'est normal de te sentir aussi mal mais ce que tu dois garder en tête c'est qu'il t'a choisis. Il a accepté de t'épouser en connaissant ta situation, il t'a épaulé et a accepté ton choix de ne pas envisager l'adoption, il a fait ça par amour pour toi. Je vais te dire une chose ma chérie, les liens du sang ne sont pas si indestructibles que ça. Au final, ce qui est le plus important, ce n'est pas avec qui tu fais un enfant mais avec qui tu l'élève. Tu peux lui apporter un peu de toi à cet enfant et peu importe qui l'a porté. Blaise veut vivre cette aventure avec toi et seulement avec toi. Jessica est juste la mère de son enfant mais toi tu es l'amour de sa vie, celle qu'il a choisis, celle avec qui il veut fonder une famille. Tu n'as pas à te sentir exclus de quelques choses, tu as ta place comme j'ai la mienne auprès de Venus. Ce n'est peut-être pas ma fille biologique mais pour moi c'est tout comme, je suis mariée à son père et je contribue à ma manière à son éducation, à son développement. Ne te prive pas de cette chance Ginny, soutiens Blaise et implique-toi avec lui. Cet enfant est peut-être la réponse à tes prières, qui sait » lui conseilla Pansy

\- « tu le penses vraiment que je dois me lancer dans cette aventure ? Et si je ne m'en sors pas ? Et s'il ne m'aime pas ? J'ai peur d'être une mère horrible »

\- « tu feras une mère formidable Ginny, il n'y a qu'à te regarder avec tes jeunes patients. Tu les aimes réellement et c'est ça qui compte. Au pire, si tu ne sais pas comment lui faire plaisir, tu demanderas à sa mère. Ne laisse pas Blaise seul face à ça, de un il t'en voudras intérieurement et de deux, tu ne réussiras pas à te pardonner et à faire taire toutes ses voix dans ta tête qui te disent que c'est de ta faute de ne pas pouvoir avoir d'enfant. »

\- « Jessica est mourante c'est pour ça qu'elle veut que Blaise prenne le petit. »

Pansy la regarda surprise.

\- « il est réellement la réponse à tes prières… »

Ginny souffla mais les paroles de son ami tournaient en boucle dans sa tête. Elle avait peut-être raison mais pour l'instant, tout cela était encore trop frais.

Après avoir avancé le plus possible dans leurs dossiers, Blaise et Noah s'étaient ensuite dirigés vers l'appartement de Jessica.

La jeune femme habitait dans l'un des coins le plus mal famé du chemin des traverses. Les deux avocats se regardèrent devant une rue aussi lugubre et constatèrent qu'ils n'étaient pas franchement habillés de manière très discrète. Blaise passa son bras autours de son amie lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent davantage dans l'allée indiquer par leur ancienne camarade. La rue était silencieuse malgré la présence de nombreuses personnes.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble indiqué par Jessica, Blaise sentit le stress l'envahir soudainement. Une personne sortit de l'immeuble, ce qui permis au deux jeunes gens de se réfugier dans le hall.

Ils montèrent jusqu'au 4ème étages et arrivèrent devant une porte à la peinture écaillé. De nombreux souvenirs jaillissaient dans l'esprit de Noah. Sa mère et elle avaient, pendant de très nombreuses années, habité dans un telle appartement.

\- « ça va ? » demanda Blaise

Noah lui sourit tristement, les yeux remplis de souvenirs.

\- « j'ai longtemps vécus dans un appartement similaire avec ma mère… »

Blaise lui sourit à son tour

\- « tu es prêt ? » lui demanda Noah

Le jeune homme prit une grande inspiration et sonna.

Ils attendirent quelques secondes avant d'entendre des bruits de pas s'avancer vers eux. Jessica ouvrit la porte, les salua chaleureusement avant de les inviter à rentrer. Blaise ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'elle avait encore maigri et semblait plus faible encore. Noah, quant à elle, essayait de chercher dans sa mémoire les souvenirs de la jeune femme. Elle était très maigre et très pale pour une jeune femme de 28 ans.

L'appartement était très accueillant malgré les habits et les jouets qui trainaient partout. Il était plus petit que leurs appartements respectifs mais avait quelques choses de très beau et chaleureux.

\- « je suis désolée pour le bazar, Aaron n'est franchement pas porté sur le ménage » rigola Jessica

\- « oh je connais ça, ma fille est pareil, les premiers à mettre le bazar partout mais les derniers à vouloir ranger… Attendez, je vais vous aider » s'exclama Noah, avant de commencer à ramasser les jouets

\- « Merci beaucoup, vous pouvez vous assoir… Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? un café ? du thé ? »

\- « du thé pour ma part » s'exclama Blaise

\- « la même chose »

Jessica les quitta…

\- « respire Blaise »

\- « j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser, pourquoi je stresse autant ? »

Noah lui sourit

\- « tu ressens exactement ce que tous les futurs papas ressentent lors de l'accouchement. »

\- « je suis papa… Bordel, il existe vraiment »

Jessica revint dans le salon portant un plateau qui avait plus que l'air d'être lourd pour elle. Blaise se leva précipitamment pour l'aider. On sentait bien que cette situation gênait la jeune femme mais elle ne fit aucune remarque.

\- « Aaron… tu as finit ? » s'exclama Jessica

\- « Je m'habille » répondit le garçon

Blaise afficha un sourire malgré lui. Il réalisa une nouvelle fois que le petit était bien réel.

\- « Je pensais que tu serais venu avec ta femme » s'exclama Jessica

\- « elle n'a pas pu se libérer » répondit Blaise.

Jessica secoua la tête lentement. Un silence s'installa dans la pièce quand soudain Aaron fit enfin son apparition. Sa mère lui demanda d'approcher afin de faire les présentations.

Blaise avait l'impression de se voir dans un miroir. Le petit était son portrait craché, s'en était presque perturbant. Le nez, les yeux, la bouche… Tout était identique.

Tout un tas de sentiments l'envahi…

\- « Aaron, je te présente Blaise »

Le petit garçon lui sourit timidement avant de lui tendre la main. Blaise tremblait littéralement de tout son corps. Il avait envie de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer très fort.

\- « Je suis vraiment heureux de te rencontrer bonhomme »

\- « moi aussi… C'est ta femme ? »

Blaise et Noah se regardèrent avant de rire doucement.

\- « Non, je suis une amie à lui, je m'appelle Noah Jones » luit dit Noah, en lui serrant la main

\- « mais c'est surtout la copine et la future femme de mon frère de cœur »

Noah lui donna un coup sur l'épaule.

\- « maman, m'a dit que tu étais avocat »

\- « oui, j'ai un cabinet dans Londres… enfin, on en a un. Tu voudrais faire quoi plus tard toi ? »

\- « travailler au Ministère mais je ne sais pas encore dans quoi » répondit Aaron

\- « ah c'est cool, mon frère Drago travaille dans la régulation des échanges internationaux magiques. Tu pourrais lui poser des questions sur son métier pour voir si cela t'intéresse » lui dit Blaise

\- « non mais je pensais plutôt à un truc avec beaucoup plus d'action »

\- « J'ai un ami qui travail en tant qu'Aurore, si cela t'intéresse »

Blaise vit les yeux du petit pétiller davantage, un bonheur l'envahi.

\- « wow… Tu connais beaucoup de monde. » s'émerveilla Aaron

\- « oh c'est juste mes amis les plus proches… Tu verras ils sont tous gentils et tu t'entendras bien avec eux » lui expliqua Blaise

\- « surtout avec la petite miss Weasley » lui dit Noah

\- « c'est qui ? » demanda le petit

\- « ma fille, elle a même âge que toi et j'en mettrai ma main au feu que vous vous entendrez très bien »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce…

\- « mon chéri, si tu montrais à… Blaise, ta panoplie de Quidditch »

\- « Oh tu aimes ce sport ? Tu sais que j'y jouais à Poudlard dans ma jeunesse »

\- « à croire il a 60ans » murmura Noah

Mais Blaise l'entendit et lui donna à son tour un coup dans l'épaule. Aaron emmena le jeune homme dans sa chambre laissant ainsi les deux jeunes femmes toutes seules.

Noah n'aimait pas vraiment rester en compagnie de personne qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Une espèce de retenue se mettait en place en elle et elle arborait ainsi un masque de neutralité hérité de son père.

\- « tu as coupé tes cheveux, ça te va plutôt bien » lui dit Jessica

Noah passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux avant d'afficher un sourire.

\- « merci… Ils ont repoussé avant ils étaient plus court »

Un silence gênant s'installa entre elles.

\- « vous avez l'air d'être proche Blaise et toi… »

\- « on est juste amis… Il est marié à l'une de mes meilleurs amis et accessoirement la tante de ma fille, et je suis en couple avec son frère de cœur, comme ils ont l'habitude de le dire. On est proche parce que l'on a le même cercle d'amis depuis des années. De plus, ma fille ne jure que par lui, 'tonton Blaise par si, tonton Blaise par-là'… » Expliqua Noah, prise au dépourvu par la question

\- « je peux te poser une question ? Tu connais Blaise mieux que moi à présent et j'ai besoin du point de vue d'une personne qui le connait »

Noah hésita une seconde

\- « oui, bien sûr… Je t'écoute »

Jessica lança un regard en direction de la chambre de son fils où l'on entendait des voix.

\- « On parle de mère à mère… Pourrait tu laisser ta fille avec quelqu'un comme Blaise ? Je veux dire, serait-il un bon père ? J'ai beau me dire que c'est le père de mon fils et que c'est la seule famille qu'il lui reste lorsque je ne serais plus là, mais le soir dans mon lit, je me pose cette question… Blaise réussira-t-il à assumer ce rôle jusqu'au bout ? Parce que tu vois, le Blaise que je connais, qui m'a mise enceinte, n'était pas franchement le mec le fiable »

Noah resta un instant interdite face à autant de franchise de sa part. Tout un tas de réponses se bousculait dans sa tête, la laissant ainsi bouche bée.

\- « En tant que mère, je pourrais lui confier la vie de ma fille s'il le fallait. J'ai vécu les trois premières années post Poudlard avec lui et je peux te dire qu'il m'a aidée avec ma fille bien plus qu'il ne le devait. Il allait la chercher à l'école, l'emmenait au parc pour me permettre de me reposer et la consoler lorsqu'elle faisait un cauchemar la nuit. Blaise sera un excellant père, il a ça dans l'âme et les enfants l'adore. Il suffit de le voir avec Matt, le fils d'Harry et Hermione, il est juste merveilleux. Si tu doutes de ton choix, alors je te le dis, en tant que mère et en tant que son amie, il n'y pas une autre personne au monde qui pourra aimer, protéger et élever ton fils comme Blaise le fera… Il a changé, nous avons tous changé. Je crois en lui et il ne sera pas seule, on sera tous là avec lui. » répondit Noah

Jessica fut tellement touché qu'elle en versa des larmes. Au fond d'elle, elle remercia l'avocate de lui avoir dit toutes ces choses.

Blaise et Aaron revinrent dans le salon, discutant avec ferveur de l'équipe la plus forte d'Angleterre. Ils discutèrent encore un bon moment jusqu'à ce que Jessica, qui tombait de fatigue et commençait à avoir des nausées, rappela à son fils qu'il ne devait pas se coucher trop tard…

Aaron se mit à protester ne voulant pas que les invités s'en aille.

\- « Mais maman… Je ne suis pas fatigué »

\- « Aaron ne commence pas à discuter. »

Blaise et Noah se levèrent lorsque Jessica les ramena leurs manteaux. Blaise n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux de son fils tellement il lui semblait irréel.

\- « de toute manière, nous devons y aller. On a encore plein de boulots qui nous attends » s'exclama Blaise

Aaron afficha une mine boudeuse qui fit craquer son père.

\- « tu reviendras me voir ? » lui demanda le petit garçon,

\- « évidemment mon bonhomme. D'ici là, prend bien soin de ta maman, et écoute-la lorsqu'elle te parle d'accords ? »

\- « d'accord »

Sans qu'aucun adulte ne s'y attendent, Aaron se lova dans les bras de Blaise qui fut tout surpris. Noah sourit tendrement et fut tellement heureuse pour son ami. Lui qui redoutait la réaction du petit, venait de passer de bons moments avec lui.

\- « la prochaine fois tu viendras chez moi, comme ça tu feras connaissance avec ma femme et ma famille… Enfin si ta maman est d'accord »

\- « à ce propos, Blaise, je peux te parler deux minutes ? »

Blaise suivit Jessica dans une autre pièce.

\- « tu pourrais le garder la semaine prochaine ? J'ai une séance à l'hôpital et ça me provoque des nausées et des douleurs atroces. Je ne veux pas qu'il me voit dans cet état. D'habitude la voisine accepte de le garder mais elle est en voyage »

\- « il n'y a pas de soucis… Mais tu es sûre de vouloir rester seule ? Si tu veux, je peux engager quelqu'un pour prendre soin de toi ? »

Jessica lui sourit

\- « C'est de lui qu'il faut s'occuper maintenant… ne t'inquiète pas pour moi »

Blaise la regarda un instant avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

Après un dernier au revoir, les deux avocats quittèrent l'appartement avant de se diriger vers leur cabinet pour une nuit de travail intense. Blaise fut surpris mais heureux de voir une lettre de sa femme demandant comment c'était passé la rencontre. Il lui répondit en lui résumant la rencontre tout en lui promettant d'approfondir son récit lorsqu'il rentrera.


	19. Chapter 18

Rentrant du travail, après une journée bien remplis, Blaise poussa un soupir de soulagement à l'idée d'être enfin chez lui.

Déposant ses clefs sur le meuble près de la porte d'entrée, il desserra un peu sa cravate en s'avançant d'un pas lent vers le salon.

Il eut un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il vit sa femme debout dans la salle à manger, l'attendant surement, vu le sourire qu'elle lui offrait. Blaise laissa tomber son attaché de caisse et laissa ses yeux admirer sa femme. Elle portait une robe rouge sang qui lui collait au corps d'une manière indécente et lui faisait une poitrine qui attira d'avantage le regard du jeune homme. Toute la fatigue ressentit auparavant disparu comme par magie… Après toute ses années, elle arrivait toujours à voir cet effet sur lui… Ses cheveux étaient lâchés, ce qui le rendait encore plus fou.

Elle s'approcha de lui avec une démarche féline et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui retirer sa veste. Elle saisit ensuite sa main et l'emmena à l'étage.

Ils montèrent les escaliers tout en se souriant tendrement. Blaise avait en tête tout un tas d'idée sur le déroulement de leur soirée mais fut surpris lorsqu'elle s'arrêta devant la chambre d'amis.

\- « oh attends bébé, tu ne comptes pas refaire chambre à part ? »

Ginny lui sourit tendrement

\- « mais non idiot… J'ai une surprise pour toi »

Blaise la saisit par la taille tout en la plaquant doucement contre la porte. Il l'embrassa…

\- « qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mieux que toi dans cette robe que je rêve d'enlever »

Il déposa tout un tas de baiser dans le cou de sa bien-aimée. Il la souleva brusquement, ce qui provoqua une exclamation de surprise de la part de sa femme. Ils se dirigèrent vers leur chambre sous les grognements de Ginny.

Il la déposa doucement sur le lit avant de monter sur elle.

\- « tu ne veux pas voir ta surprise avant ? » demanda Ginny

Blaise enleva sa chemise avec empressement mais fut coupé par sa femme.

\- « je veux vraiment te montrer ton cadeau »

\- « tu y tiens vraiment ? »

\- « bébé… » supplia Ginny

Blaise souffla mais finit par se lever et l'aida à son tour à se lever. Ginny lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et le tira vers l'autre chambre.

Le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi sa femme se comportait comme ça. Pourquoi était-elle si excitait à lui montrer ce cadeau ?

\- « tu es prêt ? » demanda la rousse, un grand sourire aux lèvres

Son mari lui fit un signe de la tête, ne sachant pas comment se comporter. D'une voix joueuse, elle lui demanda de fermer ses yeux. Blaise entendit la poignée de la porte s'ouvrir avant de sentir ses mains sur son visage, bandant ainsi ses yeux. Avançant à l'aveugle, il ressentait comme de l'excitation monter en lui.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de lui faire des surprises, mais lorsqu'elle le faisait, c'était à chaque fois grandiose.

Elle enleva ses mains mais lui demanda de garder les yeux fermés et de les ouvrir que lorsqu'elle le lui dira. Déposant ses lèvres contre le cou de son mari, la jeune femme alla se placer devant lui, le cœur battant, elle lui demanda d'ouvrir enfin les yeux.

Lorsque Blaise ouvrit enfin les yeux, il en eu le souffle coupé.

Il regardait autour de lui avec un sentiment de surprise, de bonheur mais surtout d'amour grandissant pour sa femme.

\- « surprise » s'écria-t-elle, en levant les bras

Blaise la regarda dans les yeux…

\- « Ginny… C'est… Je… Wow »

Le rire de la rousse résonna dans toute la pièce. Elle partit le prendre dans ses bras avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- « je sais… Ça m'a pris du temps mais j'y suis arrivée, ça te plait ? »

Blaise saisit son visage…

\- « tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me touche… Tu… Tu veux vraiment le faire ? »

\- « j'ai bien réfléchie et je veux le faire. Je ne me sens pas encore totalement prête mais je sais qu'avec le temps ça ira, il faut juste plonger dans le bain et voir où ça nous mène. Mais je n'ai plus peur parce que je me suis rendus compte d'une chose… »

\- « laquelle ? » demanda Blaise, curieux

\- « que tu seras toujours à mes côtés. Tu fais ressortir le meilleur en moi, et tu sauras m'accompagner dans cette aventure »

Blaise la prit dans ses bras remerciant Merlin pour ce cadeau.

Elle avait transformé la chambre d'amis en chambre pour enfant. En chambre pour son fils… Leur fils.

Il y a quelques jours, ils étaient allés voir leur avocat pour des conseils mais surtout pour voir comment cela se passera quand Jessica ne sera plus là. Ginny, pourrait-elle avoir une quelconque autorité sur le petit ?

Leur avocat les conseilla d'en parler avec Jessica avant de revenir le voir pour rendre les choses beaucoup plus formelles et légales.

\- « je dois remercier laquelle de tes belles-sœurs ? » demanda Blaise ?

Ginny fronça des sourcils.

\- « comment ça ? »

\- « Entre Noah et Pansy, laquelle t'a conseillé ? »

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel. Elle oubliait parfois la relation fraternelle et étrange existant entre son Blaise et Drago.

\- « un peu des deux… Mais c'est surtout mon amour pour toi qui m'a permis de prendre cette décision »

\- « ton amour pour moi ? vraiment ? » lui dit-il en souriant

\- « bon d'accord, les deux folles m'ont kidnappé et m'ont bourré le crane d'arguments totalement véridiques… J'ai eu la peur de ma vie »

Blaise éclata de rire suivit de sa femme. Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre jusqu'au moment où les mains de Blaise se mirent à se balader sur le corps de Ginny. La jeune femme recula brusquement…

\- « non… On n'a pas le temps pour ça. »

\- « mais pourquoi ?... Au contraire nous avons tout notre temps » répliqua Blaise, en s'approchant d'elle

\- « je te signale que les invités vont arriver et… »

Blaise s'arrêta d'un coup

\- « quels invités ? »

\- « ne me dit pas que tu as oublié que tous nos proches viennent ce soir chez nous ? » demanda Ginny, les mains sur ses hanches

Blaise resta un moment silencieux

\- « Blaise, tu ne peux pas avoir oublier que ce soir Aaron vient ici et que par la même occasion, on le présentera à toute la famille ? »

\- « merde… C'est vrai, j'avais complétement oublié »

Ginny souffla

\- « Blaise… »

\- « bon, je vais me changer et je vais chercher le petit, il doit m'attendre »

\- « non, tu vas le chercher maintenant… Allez, dépêche-toi »

Près de chez les Zabini, Ron était dans sa chambre et attendait patiemment que sa femme trouve enfin la tenue qu'il la mettrait, elle et son gros ventre, en valeur. Il était assis au bord de leur lit et priait silencieusement Merlin de le sortir de cette situation.

Cela faisait quelques jours que Pansy avait eu l'autorisation de finir sa grossesse chez elle mais avait eu l'interdiction de faire des folies. Elle ne pouvait pas se balader et même faire à manger. Elle devait rester allongé jusqu'à la naissance des petits.

C'était sans compter sur le caractère de Pansy. Lorsqu'elle posa les pieds dehors, elle passa de maison en maison, et préparait même les repas le soir. Malgré les supplications de son mari, la jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de s'activer, ne se reposant quasiment jamais.

Ron faillit maudire sa sœur lorsqu'ils reçurent son invitation une semaine plutôt. Il avait caché l'invitation mais le soir même, Harry arriva et balança la nouvelle.

Cela faisait au moins deux heures qu'elle essayait des tenus, demandant l'opinion du roux tout en lui reprochant de l'avoir mise dans cet état.

\- « alors ? » demanda Pansy, en tournant sur elle-même

Ron souffla…

\- « tu es magnifique… Tu sais que ce n'est qu'un simple diner ? »

\- « je sais… Mais, j'ai l'impression que les gens ne voient que mon énorme ventre et que je suis devenue invisible »

\- « pas si invisible que ça » répondit Ron, les yeux rivés sur son ventre

Pansy enleva avec difficulté sa robe et lui lança cette dernière.

Ron laissa échapper un rire…

\- « tu es enceinte de jumeaux… C'est normal que ton ventre soit magnifiquement bien rond. »

Pansy observa son ventre et se mit à le caresser avec une mine boudeuse sur le visage. Le jeune homme se leva et alla poser à son tour ses mains sur le ventre puis déposa un baiser sur le front de Pansy. Il l'aida à enfiler la robe reçue sur la figure quelques seconde auparavant et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- « tu es magnifique »

Elle lui sourit tendrement avant de se regarder dans le miroir.

\- « Tu penses qu'Hermione va venir avec Robyn ? » demanda Pansy

\- « je ne pense pas… Enfin, ça serait déplacé vis-à-vis d'Harry »

\- « C'est surtout trop tôt pour l'introduire de la sorte parmi nous mais bon… Est-ce qu'Harry vient ? »

\- « il m'a promis de venir mais j'en doute… Il est distant depuis quelque temps. Et je pense qu'il compense la séparation en enchaînant les conquêtes d'un soir. Il m'inquiète »

\- « je le comprends… Elle l'a quitté pour une femme. Presque 16 ans d'amitié et d'amour. Je pense que j'aurais réagi de la même manière. »

\- « je suis dépassé par la situation. On a grandi ensemble mais j'ai l'impression de plus les reconnaitre, surtout Hermione. Tromper Harry… »

\- « Dray a bien trompé Noah à Poudlard »

\- « oui mais c'est Malefoy quoi, là, je te parle d'Hermione. Mon Hermione… Celle qui ne supportait pas que l'on copie sur ses devoirs parce que c'était de la triche pour elle. »

\- « les gens changent. On n'y peut rien. Tu lui as reparlé ? »

\- « oui, on a déjeuner ensemble la dernière fois mais ce n'est plus pareil. J'ai l'impression que je n'ai plus à faire à celle que je connaissais et j'ai l'impression de trahir Harry »

Pansy le regarda un instant… Elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait, l'ayant ressenti lorsque Drago avait abandonné Noah enceinte mais elle s'était aussi dit que personne n'était parfait et qu'il fallait pardonner et aller de l'avant. Surtout que Noah lui avait dit de ne pas sacrifier des années d'amitié pour elle. C'était exactement ce qu'avait dit Harry lorsque Ron avait voulu couper les ponts avec Hermione.

\- « Je ne prends pas sa défense mais… Tu ne penses pas que tu es un peu dure avec elle ? Oui, je te l'accorde, elle a trompé ton ami et l'a blessé par la même occasion, mais cette histoire ne regarde qu'eux et rien qu'eux. Et puis, je trouve qu'elle est beaucoup plus heureuse maintenant et pour moi c'est le plus important »

\- « elle est heureuse alors qu'elle ne devrait pas l'être… Pas après ce qu'elle lui a fait. Pansy, il souffre, je ne le reconnais plus »

\- « je sais ça mais… Il retrouva l'amour, c'est une phase qu'il traverse, il faut lui laisser du temps pour se relever et aller de l'avant. Lui autant qu'elle, sont tes amis. Ne prends pas partis »

Ron préféra ne rien ajouter et regarda sa montre…

\- « je pense qu'il est temps de partir » dit-il,

Pansy lui attrapa les mains

\- « mon chéri, promet moi de faire des efforts avec elle. Crois-le ou non, mais cette situation la fait souffrir aussi »

\- « j'essayerai… »

Elle lui sourit tendrement, et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres

\- « parlons un peu des deux montres qui ont pris mon corps en otage. »

\- « les deux montres ? vraiment ? » rigola Ron

\- « oui ces deux monstres » s'écria Pansy, en pointant son ventre

Ron éclata de rire…

\- « laisse-moi deviner… Tu veux qu'on décide du choix des parrains et marraine ? »

Pansy sourit de toute ses dents avant d'aller chercher un papier dans la commande. Elle lui tendit le bout de papier.

\- « Il est hors de question que Malefoy soit le parrain de l'un de mes enfants »

\- « mais c'est mon meilleur ami »

\- « c'est surtout le mec avec qui tu as perdu ta virginité, avec qui tu as été fiancé, qui a foutu notre amie enceinte et j'élève sa fille comme si c'était la mienne… Je pense que lui et moi avons un passé bien trop compliqué pour qu'il soit le parrain de mon fils »

Pansy souffla bruyamment

\- « bon, regarde le dos du papier… mon plan B »

\- « Voilà, c'est beaucoup mieux… Je suis entièrement d'accord »

\- « t'avais plus qu'intérêt à être d'accord »

\- « Bon, faut vraiment y aller là » s'exclama Ron

A Londres, dans un bar, Harry essayait de ne plus penser à sa situation. Depuis qu'elle l'avait quitté, le jeune homme passait ses soirées assis au comptoir d'un bar moldu sans jamais commander d'alcool. Il préférait rester dans ce lieu où personne ne le connaissait, où il pouvait être seul tout en étant entouré.

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à rester avec ses amis. Depuis la séparation, il ne participait quasiment plus à leur sortir, évitait de se retrouver dans la pièce que son ex-femme.

Au fond de lui, il ressentait de la colère face au comportement de ses amis. Il avait l'impression d'être seul dans cette histoire, que personne ne se souciait de lui et de sa douleur. Ils avaient tous tiré un trait sur la trahison d'Hermione alors que lui ne pouvait pas oublier.

Il était en colère contre elle, contre cette saloperie de Robyn mais surtout contre lui… Malgré ce qu'elle lui faisait subir, il l'aimait encore profondément et avait encore l'espoir qu'elle lui revienne.

En tant qu'homme, il se sentait bafoué au plus profond de son âme. Qu'avait-il fait de mal ? Ne l'avait-il pas assez comblé ? Etait-il un si mauvais amant qu'elle avait fini par aller voir ailleurs ? Et pourquoi une femme ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien remarqué ?

Il avait l'impression que l'amour n'était plus fait pour lui… Il pensait à son père. Cet homme était mort en voulant protéger sa famille mais lui était incapable de garder sa famille unis. Il avait l'impression de tous foirer et de ne pas assurer en tant que père.

Sans s'en rendre compte, une personne se plaça à ses côtés. Elle fit un signe au barman.

\- « Brad, comme d'habitude… »

Lorsqu'elle voulut prendre son verre, celui-ci se renversa et coula sur le pantalon d'Harry, qui sauta presque de sa chaise. La jeune femme se mit à paniquer en essayant tant bien que mal à nettoyer ses dégâts.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivé, Harry posa enfin ses yeux sur elle. Elle était de taille moyenne, arborait un afro qui lui allait à merveille. La jeune femme n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser.

\- « oh punaise, je suis vraiment mal à droite… mettez du vinaigre blanc dessus et la tache disparaitra »

Harry lui sourit en se disant qu'un simple sort fera l'affaire.

\- « ce n'est pas grave, je vous assure »

Harry se mit à une distance raisonnable d'elle et se replongea dans ses pensées. La jeune femme, par contre, n'arrêtait pas de lui faire des œillades.

\- « vous allez bien ? » demanda la jeune femme

Harry sortit de sa torpeur et lui offrit un sourire crispé.

\- « pardon ? »

\- « vous avez l'air ailleurs…. Dure journée ? »

Harry voulut éclater de rire et répondre que c'était sa vie entière qui était dure.

\- « je peux vous retourner le compliment » lui dit Harry

La jeune femme lui sourit à son tour et repris une gorgée de son verre. Elle poussa un profond soupire.

\- « vous vous êtes déjà senti comme une grosse merde incapable de faire les choses correctement, sans tous gâcher ? de n'avoir aucun contrôle sur l'écroulement de votre propre vie ? » s'exclama-t-elle,

Harry la regarda intensément avant de boire à son tour son verre d'eau.

\- « vous venez de parfaitement résumer ma vie... puis-je vous demander ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

\- « je viens d'apprendre que mes parents s'apprêtent à divorce après 30 ans de mariage, de plus, mon copain m'a quitté il y a une semaine et je viens d'apprendre que sa nouvelle copine est enceinte et qu'ils comptent se marier. Je viens de perdre un de mes patients et je me suis fait remonter les bretelles par mon chef de services… Ma vie est parfaite » s'exclama-t-elle

\- « je suis désolé » lâcha Harry

\- « Oh c'est la vie, que voulez-vous... et vous ? que vous arrive-t-il ? »

Harry redoutait cette question, il se mit à tripoter un mouchoir, ne sachant pas par où commencer.

\- « eh bien, par où commencer. D'abord ma femme m'a quitté pour une autre femme et cette dernière a été très bien accueilli par mes amis. Maintenant, je dois subir la vision de leur bonheur alors que moi, et bien, j'ai du mal avec cette séparation. Mon fils s'attache de plus en plus à la femme qui a brisé mon foyer. Malgré ça, j'aime encore ma femme, enfin, ma future ex-femme et je la considère encore comme la femme de ma vie même si elle m'a quitté. J'ai du mal à me défaire de l'image de nous deux vieillissant ensemble, mais maintenant, je dois la voir vieillir dans les bras d'une autre... alors oui... je sais ce que c'est de se sentir comme une grosse merde, incapable de faire les choses convenablement sans tous gâcher... je n'ai su préserver mon mariage » déclara Harry, qui sentit comme un poids de moins sur les épaules

La jeune femme lui pris la main en signe de soutien.

\- « Wow… C'est… Je n'ai pas de mot… Vous m'avez l'air d'être un chic type pourtant. Dites-vous bien qu'elle a laissé une bonne place à vos côtés. Si elle n'a pas pu voir qu'elle genre d'homme était à ses côtés, un jour, une autre saura vous faire comprendre pourquoi ça n'a pas marché avec elle. Surtout ne changez pas votre manière d'aimer ou l'image que vous avez de l'amour à cause de cet épisode. Tout arrive pour une raison. On ne contrôle rien, on ne planifie rien, on subit juste. Gardez confiance en l'amour et qui sait, un jour il vous surprendra en mettant sur votre route votre véritable âme-sœur » lui affirma-t-elle avec conviction

Harry était touché par ses mots. Il n'avait pas à décrire explicitement ce qui se passait dans sa tête en ce moment. Il lui était reconnaissant. Elle lui avait redonné espoir, cet espoir qui l'avait quitté depuis qu'il les avait surpris dans le bureau.

Il en avait besoins, bien plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé.

Chacun de ses mots raisonnaient en lui, la vigueur avec lequel elle les avait dits, les rendait encore plus vrai.

\- « je peux vous prendre dans mes bras ? pour la joie que vous venez de mettre en moi » lui demanda-t-il,

\- « je ne câline pas les inconnus. Jaylissa Scott, mais tout le monde m'appelle Jay » lui dit-elle, en lui présentant sa main

\- « enchanté Jay... Je suis Harry Potter mais tout le monde m'appelle Harry » répondit-il, en lui serrant la main

Jaylissa éclata de rire suivit d'Harry.

\- « tu as l'habitude de venir ici ? » demanda Jay

\- « on se tutoie maintenant ? Je ne pensais pas que notre relation avait autant évoluer » se moqua Harry

La jeune femme lui lança un regard noir avant de lui sourire.

\- « Vous vous moquez de moi Monsieur Potter ? »

\- « je préfère lorsque tu me tutoie » lui dit Harry

Jaylissa le regarda

\- « hum non… je vais continuer à vous vouvoyer. Parce que, si l'on continue comme ça, dans 10 minute on sera fiancé et dans 15, on est marié… Je préfère y aller doucement »

Harry éclata de rire.

\- « Tu préfères y aller doucement ? Donc tu comptes me revoir ? » la taquina Harry

\- « Oh Seigneur… Non, ne me fais pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit… »

\- « je serais ravis de te revoir moi »

Ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux…

\- « tu sais, je suis plutôt compliqué comme fille »

\- « je sais y faire avec les filles compliqué »

Jaylissa éclata de rire…

\- « j'ai quelqu'un… » lui dit-elle

Harry afficha un air surpris et déçu… Elle se rapprocha de lui et sortit un objet qu'il reconnut comme étant un portable.

\- « c'est lui »

Harry ressentit un soulagement…

\- « tu es une femme à chat ? » se moqua-t-il, encore

Elle lui lança un petit coup sur l'épaule avant de reprendre sa place.

\- « tu as un problème avec les chats ? Lui au moins, il est là pour moi et m'aime comme je suis »

\- « Il t'aime comme tu es ? »

\- « Oui, Pumba m'aime »

\- « attends… Tu as appelé ton chat Pumba ? Comme dans le Roi Lion ? »

Jaylissa éclata de rire en se cachant le visage dans ses mains.

\- « Bin quoi ? J'aime le Roi Lion et je trouve que mon Pum-Pum a un nom qui lui va bien »

\- « PUM-PUM ? » s'écria Harry

\- « ne me juge pas… » répondit Jaylissa, en se cachant

Ils étaient en plein fou rire lorsqu'un bruit se fit entendre. Harry qui se calmait, regarda sa camarade qui sortit un petit boitier noir et poussa un soupire.

\- « Il y a un problème ? » demanda Harry

Jaylissa agita son boitier

\- « le devoir m'appelle… L'hôpital a besoin de moi » l'informa la jeune femme

Harry parut déçu mais lui offrir un sourire reconnaissant. Il voulait la revoir mais ne savait pas comment le lui faire comprendre.

Elle enfila son manteau avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue du jeune homme.

\- « bonne fin de soirée Monsieur Potter »

\- « à vous aussi et faites mes amitiés à Pum-Pum »

Le rire de la jeune femme résonna une fois de plus. Ils se regardèrent encore une fois, Harry leva son verre en sa direction, puis elle disparut.

Dans un appartement près du chemin de traverse, Hermione se demandait si elle devait se rendre au rendez-vous fixé par ses amis ou non. Depuis sa séparation avec Harry, elle ne se sentait plus à l'aise avec eux. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle ne se sentait plus à sa place et avait cette impression que tout le monde la jugeait.

Ron la jugeait et avait clairement pris parti, Ginny faisait des efforts mais on sentait que cela ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça. Parfois en pleine nuit, lorsqu'elle se réveillait dans les bras de Robyn, elle se mettait à pleurer… Elle avait l'impression de gouter enfin au véritable bonheur mais d'un autre coté d'avoir perdue ce à qui elle tenait.

Elle passait désormais ses soirées en compagnie de Robyn, soit à lire et à commenter les dernières découvertes scientifiques des deux mondes, soit à se câliner ou elles sortaient et se baladaient dans la ville en compagnie de Matthews.

Elles avaient commencé à chercher des maisons mais Hermione ne voulait pas emménager tant que son statut de femme marié ne serait pas abrogé.

\- « tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir que je vienne ? » demanda Robyn

Hermione lui lança un regard remplis de sous-entendus.

\- « je préfère éviter une rixe… C'est déjà assez tendu lorsque je suis seule avec eux, alors débarquer avec toi… Ron me tuerait sur place »

\- « Pourquoi tu te prends la tête avec lui ? Si c'était vraiment un ami, il ne se comporterait pas comme ça avec toi. Chaque fois que tu le vois, tu rentres plus déprimer qu'autre chose »

\- « je tiens à lui et je compte me battre pour notre amitié… Il va bien finir par se détendre et par accepter mon choix »

\- « j'espère pour toi »

Hermione se regarda une dernière fois dans la glace…

\- « Matthew, tu es prêt mon chéri ? » s'écria-t-elle

Les petits pas de son fils se firent entendre… Matthew arriva dans la pièce et sauta dans les bras de Robyn.

\- « Robyn vient aussi ? » demanda Matthew

\- « non, je reste ici et je t'attendrais »

Le petit se lova dans les bras de Robyn, ce qui fit fondre sa maman. Cette dernière alla récupérer leurs manteaux…

\- « allez mon bébé, on y va ? »

Hermione lui mit son manteau avant d'aller embrasser sa compagne.

\- « amusez-vous bien » lui dit Robyn

Hermione souffla profondément en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

\- « tu parles »

\- « allez, courage »

Une demi-heure plus tard, la plupart des invités étaient installés dans le salon des Zabini. Comme Blaise n'était toujours pas rentré, Ginny fut en charge d'atténuer la curiosité de ses proches. Chaque minute, une personne lui demandait la raison de ce rassemblement mais elle ne pouvait rien dire.

Elle faisait des allées retours entre la cuisine et le salon pendant que différentes conversations fusaient dans la pièce.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit et un sentiment de soulagement envahi la jeune femme. Elle alla ouvrir la porte et c'est avec une certaine surprise qu'elle laissa Harry entrer dans la pièce.

Des exclamations de surprise et de bonheur se firent entendre. Harry alla saluer tout le monde mais évita tous contacts avec Hermione. La jeune femme afficha soudainement un air gêné mais garda la tête haute. Elle comprenait parfaitement son comportement mais cela lui faisait mal de voir ses deux meilleurs amis parler, rigoler sans même lui accorder de l'attention. Son sentiment d'exclusion augmenta en elle.

\- « ça va toi ? »

La jeune femme n'arrivait pas à répondre…

\- « Tu veux en parler ? »

\- « non… Merci » répondit Hermione

Noah observa son amie avec attention avant de lui prendre la main.

\- « tu te fais rare ces temps-ci »

\- « j'ai beaucoup de travail »

\- « Si je ne te connaissais pas autant, je jurais que tu nous évites comme la peste »

Hermione aurait voulu la contredire mais les mots ne sortaient pas. A la place, elle se contenta de sourire à son amie et de reporter son attention sur son fils qui s'amusé avec son père. Elle entendit Noah souffler avant de la voir rejoindre Drago.

\- « qu'est-ce qui y a ? » demanda Drago, remarquant l'air contrarié de sa copine

Elle tiqua un peu avant de le regarder

\- « c'est Hermione… Elle est bizarre depuis quelque temps mais elle ne veut rien me dire »

Drago regarda Hermione. Il est vrai qu'elle et Harry ne se pointaient quasiment plus au diner entre amis mais de là à dire qu'elle était bizarre…

\- « Elle doit sans doute avoir une bonne excuse »

\- « elle m'a dit qu'elle travaillait trop… Tu crois ça toi ? Non, elle nous évite »

\- « en même temps… Vu le comportement de Weasley à son égard, je la comprends un peu. »

Noah lui lança un regard noir avant d'être surprise par son changement de comportement. Il fronçait des sourcils et fixait un objet qui se tenait derrière elle. La jeune femme suivit son regard et compris enfin son comportement en voyant Blaise se tenant devant la porte d'entrée, les bras chargés d'un gros sac et sur son dos, se tenait un petit garçon.

Un silence tomba dans la pièce. Noah et Pansy se regardèrent avant d'échanger un immense sourire complice qui n'échappa pas à leurs conjoints réciproques.

Le petit descendit du dos de Blaise mais se cacha derrière lui face à autant de regards braqués sur lui.

Ginny ressentit une énorme boule au ventre. Même si elle l'avait déjà rencontré une ou deux fois, cette satané boule ne voulait pas disparaitre. Un mélange de sentiment l'envahi encore une fois lorsqu'elle aperçut ce visage si semblable à celui de son mari. Elle se rapprocha d'eux et se plaça à côté de son mari, faisant ainsi face à l'ensemble de leur proche.

\- « Bon et bien… On a quelque chose à vous annoncer » annonça Ginny

\- « allez mon grand, tu dis bonjour, n'aie pas peur »

Aaron fit un léger signe de main.

\- « c'est qui ? » demanda Ron

\- « c'est Aaron… mon fils » répondit Blaise

\- « ton fils ? comment ça ? »

\- « c'est simple pourtant, j'ai un fils et dans peu de temps, il habitera avec nous »

\- « mais… Il a environ l'âge de Venus, pourquoi ce n'est que maintenant que l'on apprend son existence ? » demanda Ron

\- « sa mère vient juste de me contacter… »

Molly se leva soudainement et se dirigea vers le couple et l'enfant. Elle alla prendre les jeunes époux dans ses bras avant de s'arrêter devant Aaron. Elle lui passa une main sur la joue avant de regarder son gendre, les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- « Merci… Merci d'offrir ce cadeau à ma fille. Merci, de m'offrir un énième petit-fils »

Blaise, qui redoutait la réaction de sa belle-famille, fut tellement touché qu'il lâcha la main de son fils et atterrit dans les bras de sa belle-mère. Cette dame comptait réellement pour lui et l'entendre dire de tels propos à son égard et d'insinuer que son fils était un cadeau pour elle et de le considérer comme son petit-fils, lui donnait un sentiment indescriptible.

Ginny avait les larmes aux yeux et remercia Merlin de lui avoir donné une mère comme la sienne.

\- « c'est moi qui vous remercie, merci pour tous » répondit Blaise, la voix cassée

Ils restèrent ainsi, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, pendant un moment. Personne n'osait interrompre ce moment tellement magique, pure et magique.

Après un moment passé l'un contre l'autre, les autres eurent l'occasion de se présenter à Aaron.

Ce dernier, qui n'avait pas de famille mis à part sa mère, fut très surpris de voir le nombre de personne qui affichait tous une joie immense de le rencontrer. Il était un peu déboussolé et ne quittait pas d'une semelle son père.

Blaise avait remarqué l'état de son fils et dut demander à ses proches de se montrer moins entreprenant envers lui.

\- « alors comme ça, tu es père et même pas tu me le dis ? » lui dit Drago

Blaise lui sourit avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

\- « je voulais que la situation soit bien clair avant de te le dire »

\- « en tous cas, je suis tellement heureux pour toi, félicitation vieux… Tu feras un père merveilleux » lui dit Drago

\- « merci vieux… Bon c'est quand que tu mets cette chère Noah enceinte ? » cria Blaise

Noah, qui était en pleine conversation avec Ginny, entendit son prénom ainsi que la fin de la phrase et lança un regard menaçant au deux jeunes hommes ce qui provoqua leurs rires.

A l'écart des adultes, se trouvait les enfants. Venus et Teddy s'amusaient à se donner des défis pour voir qui serait le plus courageux. Ces deux-là étaient inséparable depuis toujours, étant donné qu'ils avaient même âge, même si, comme il aimait le faire remarquer, Teddy était le plus âgé.

Lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux chez Molly et Arthur, ils faisaient les quatre cents coups ensemble, avec l'aide des tontons Georges et Fred.

Venus n'était pas franchement une enfant accueillante lorsqu'elle ne connaissait pas une personne mais elle trouvait cela triste de voir le fils de son tonton adoré être seul et n'avoir personne avec qui jouer comme elle avait Teddy et parfois Matthews lorsque ce dernier déniait quitter les bras de son père ou de sa mère. Elle voulait aller lui parler mais sa retenue naturelle le lui empêchait.

\- « Ted, va lui demander s'il veut venir avec nous »

Teddy regarda son amie avec de gros yeux. Lui non plus n'aimait aller vers les gens qu'il ne connaissait pas.

\- « pourquoi moi ? »

\- « parce que je l'ai décidé ainsi… Allez, vas-y »

\- « non… Toi tu y vas. C'est toi qui veux lui parler, pas moi »

La petite blonde souffla bruyamment avant de prendre une profonde inspiration et de se diriger vers Aaron.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant lui, elle lui fit un petit sourire.

\- « salut »

\- « salut » répondit le petit

\- « tu veux venir jouer avec nous ? »

Aaron regarda l'endroit qu'elle avait indiqué et vit un garçon de leur âge les regarder.

\- « euh… »

Venus lui prit la main et l'emmena quasiment de force avec elle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant Teddy, ce dernier rigola face à la tête qu'affichait le nouveau.

\- « Alors lui c'est Teddy. C'est le fils d'oncle Remus et de tante Thonks »

\- « salut » lança Teddy, en lui présentant sa main

\- « salut, moi c'est Aaron »

Les deux garçons se saluèrent

\- « et moi c'est Venus »

\- « tu es la fille de la blonde qui travaille avec mon père ? »

\- « oui, elle s'appelle Noah et mon papa c'est lui làbà… Ron. C'est le frère à la femme de ton père, donc ça fait de nous des cousins »

Aaron lui sourit.

\- « c'est la première fois de ma vie que j'ai des cousins. »

Venus et Teddy se regardèrent

\- « vraiment ? » s'écrièrent-ils ensemble

\- « oui… ça me fait bizarre d'avoir autant de gens autour de moi. C'est ma famille » expliqua Aaron, les yeux pétillants

\- « ce n'est même pas la moitié qui est présent ici. Attends qu'il y est un mariage ou une fête, tu verras à quel point on est nombreux. Tu as beaucoup d'autre cousins et cousines. » expliqua la petite Weasley

\- « mais t'inquiète, on est tous très gentils »

Aaron regarda autours de lui avec un sentiment étranger pour lui.

Venus le détaillait attentivement avant de repenser aux paroles de sa mère. « Lorsque tu rencontres une personne qui a l'impression d'être seule et de n'avoir personne, c'est à toi de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est plus seul car tu es maintenant dans sa vie »

Sa mère lui avait expliqué que quand elle était petite, elle n'avait personne à part sa mère et qu'elle aurait aimé avoir aussi des cousins et cousines avec qui jouer.

\- « tu n'es plus seul maintenant… On est là. Je suis serais ravis d'être ta cousine »

Aaron la regarda attentivement et la prit dans ses bras.

\- « d'accord cousine »

\- « Bon, on joue ? » leur dit Teddy

Venus le prit aussi dans ses bras.

\- « Oh mais boude pas, tu sais très bien que tu es mon cousin adoré de tout l'univers, mon petit nounours »

Aaron éclata de rire face au surnom de Teddy.

\- « Venus… On n'avait dit pas devant les gens »

De loin, Blaise regardait la scène sans savoir qu'ils se disaient. Mais il était tellement heureux de voir son fils rire aux éclats et d'être aussi bien accepté par ses proches.

\- « ça va ? »

Blaise ouvrit ses bras afin que sa femme vienne se loger contre lui. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

\- « j'ai l'impression que je vis un rêve. Toi heureuse, lui, là, auprès de moi et toutes les personnes que j'aime le plus auprès de moi »

\- « si tu es heureux, je le suis aussi. »

Blaise l'embrassa

\- « hé… Il y a des enfants ici »

Les deux époux se séparèrent avant de lancer un regard noir à Pansy, qui était avachie sur le canapé.

Blaise alla s'assoir à ses côtés et toucha son ventre. Il essayait de sentir les bébés bougeaient.

\- « aucune chance, ils ne bougent que pour leur père. »

\- « enfants ingrats » s'exprima Blaise

Pansy rigola doucement.

La soirée se déroulait bien, entre les rires, les conversations diverses et les jeux bruyants des enfants.

Au fil de la soirée, l'ambiance était plutôt à la détente, chacun était longé dans l'une des nombreuses conversations.

Hermione avait finalement fini par se détendre et se sentait dès à présent à l'aise même si certaine question de Molly la mettait un peu en mauvaise posture. Lors de l'annonce de sa rupture avec Harry, elle n'avait pas dit le pourquoi mais surtout pour qui elle quittait son mari. Harry, lui non plus, n'avait pas tenu à divulgué cette information, pensant dans un premier temps qu'elle retrouvera la raison et qu'ils reprendraient où ils avaient arrêté.

Harry se forçait à ne pas la regarder mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. La voir sourire, parler vigoureusement, les sourcils froncés, les yeux écarquillés, ses mains s'agitant… Cela lui faisait quelques choses. Elle lui manquait affreusement. Il repensait à tous leur moment ensemble, le jour où elle lui annonça sa grossesse. Ils avaient d'abord paniqué avant d'exploser de joies et de se promettre de s'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Il se revoyait lui demander en mariage sur un lit d'hôpital après une mission qui avait bien failli lui couter la vie, ils avaient été tellement heureux à ce moment-là… Il l'aimait… Encore.

Il la vit tourner la tête vers lui et lui faire un petit signe de la main. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il avait eu envie de courir vers elle et de la prendre dans ses bras. Un immense sentiment de déception le prit, l'obligeant à s'isoler sur la terrasse.

Le froid l'accueillit à bras ouvert, lui faisant ainsi un grand bien.

\- « Harry »

Le jeune homme ne se retourna pas mais sentit tous son corps se tendre. Les bruits de ses talons brisèrent le peu de distance qu'il y avait entre eux. Elle se plaça à ses côtés.

\- « Harry… Je… je suis vraiment désolée, pour tout »

Harry ferma les yeux pour s'empêcher de la regarder. Son parfum lui faisait perdre la tête.

\- « Je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. J'aimerais tellement que tous s'arrangent entre nous. Je suis prête à tous faire pour cela »

Il se tourna enfin vers elle.

\- « alors quitte-la. Si tu veux que tous redeviennent comme avant, quitte-la. »

Elle affichait une expression de souffrance mais il n'en démordait pas. Secouant lentement la tête, elle se mit à pleurer.

\- « Je ne peux pas Harry… Je… Tu ne peux pas me demander de faire ça. C'est… Harry. »

\- « mais si tu peux »

\- « non Harry, c'est au-dessus de mes forces. Je tiens à elle »

\- « et moi ? tu tiens à moi »

\- « bien sûr que si et tu le sais très bien. Tu es le père de mon fils, je tiens à toi et rien ne pourrais changer ça »

Harry balança son verre contre mur faisant ainsi sursauter la jeune femme.

\- « alors pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Pourquoi tu détruis notre famille ? Pourquoi tu ne veux pas renoncer à elle pour… »

Il prit une profonde respiration afin de se calmer.

\- « pourquoi tu l'as choisi elle et pas moi ? » lui dit-il, la voix cassée.

Hermione ne parvenait pas répondre au jeune homme. Elle sentait dans sa voix toute la souffrance qu'il avait en lui et elle se détestait davantage pour ça.

\- « Je… je ne pouvais pas lutter, c'était plus fort que moi. J'ai essayé de m'éloigner mais mes sentiments pour elle était trop fort »

Il la regarda attentivement avant de laisser ses barrières s'effondrer devant elle. Des larmes se mirent à couler le long de ses joues. Elle voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais il la stoppa d'un mouvement de main. Il tourna la tête vers l'intérieur et pu apercevoir que les autres n'entendaient pas ce qu'ils se disaient. Il les voyait tous rire, parler, s'enlacer et s'embrasser pour certains.

Il regarda une dernière fois la femme qui lui brisait le cœur avant de s'avancer vers la porte.

\- « Harry, je t'en prie… Trouvons une solution, on ne peut pas rester comme ça » le supplia Hermione en le suivant.

\- « Tu attends quoi de moi Hermione ? » cria-t-il

Ils avaient fait irruption dans le salon provoquant ainsi un silence pesant. Tout le monde les regardait.

\- « je veux juste que l'on redevienne amis. »

\- « amis ? amis ?... Mais bordel Hermione, je ne veux pas être ton ami. Je suis amoureux de toi et je suis prêt à te redonner une chance mais toi, qu'est-ce que tu me propose ? D'être amis ? Vraiment ? » s'énerva Harry, en s'approchant d'elle

\- « je ne veux pas te perdre »

Il s'arrêta soudainement…

\- « tu m'as déjà perdu… Hermione, tu as tous perdu, moi, mon respect, mon amitié… Même Ron. Tu as tous perdu »

Hermione regarda Ron qui détourna les yeux. Une douleur atroce lui lassera le cœur lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il avait raison. Elle sentait tous ses regards de pitiés sur elle qui accentuaient davantage sa douleur. Silencieusement, elle alla récupérer son manteau ainsi que celui de son fils.

\- « Hermione, reste, je t'en prie… Ron, dit quelque chose » s'exclama Noah

\- « je n'ai rien à lui dire. Harry s'en est chargé à ma place » répondit Ron, le visage froid

Pour la première fois en dix ans, Noah eue un sentiment de dégout vis-à-vis de son ami. Elle lui lança un de ses regards les plus noirs avant de regarder Pansy. Cette dernière affichait lançait le même regard à l'égard de son mari.

Noah déposa violemment son verre sur la table et alla récupérer son manteau sous le regard surpris des autres.

\- « Venus peut rester dormir ici ?» demanda la jeune avocate à Blaise et Ginny

Le jeune couple lui répondit positivement de peur d'accentuer d'avantage sa colère.

\- « je peux m'occuper de ma fille » intervenu Ron

Noah lui lança un regard des plus méprisant

\- « elle reste ici… Tu m'entends Venus, tu ne bouges pas de cette maison »

La petite fille répondit affirmativement d'une petite voix en baissant la voix.

\- « On y va Hermione » ordonna Noah

Les deux jeunes femmes s'en allèrent en claquant la porte laissant les convives dans un silences religieux. Ron ressentait de la colère à l'égard de Noah et de sa manière de soutenir Hermione après ce qu'elle avait fait à Harry.

\- « Drago, je dors chez toi ce soir » demanda Pansy

Ron la regarda surpris et Drago avala de travers sa gorgée.

\- « quoi ? mais pourquoi ? » demanda précipitamment Ron

\- « qu'Harry soit en colère contre elle, je peux parfaitement le comprendre, mais que toi, tu te comportes de cette manière avec elle, que tu montres aussi peu de tolérance envers une amie qui t'a sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois, sans elle, vous n'aurez jamais réussi à détruire Voldemort, je trouve ça répugnant. Je comprends Noah… Mais bordel, elle aussi souffre de cette situation. Harry, je te comprends, je comprends ta douleur mais impliquer ainsi Ron dans vos histoires, c'est limite. » s'énerva Pansy, en se levant

Ginny s'approcha d'elle

\- « Pansy, calme-toi »

\- « mais tu as vu comment il a répondu ? »

\- « on a tous vu, allez calme-toi, viens t'asseoir ici » lui proposa Drago

La jeune femme alla s'asseoir près de son ami sous le regard énervé de son mari.

Sur un banc situé dans un parc de Londres sorcier, Noah essayait de calmer les pleures de son amie. Hermione piquait littéralement une crise de larmes devant une Noah impuissante tenant dans ses bras Matthews qui commençait lui aussi à s'agiter. Noah était paniqué par la situation.

Hermione pleurait, assise à même le sol, criait à plein poumons, ce qui brisait davantage le cœur de Noah. Les larmes lui montaient aussi.

Matthew s'agitait dans les bras de la blonde en criant « maman », obligeant cette dernière à se lever à le bercer mais rien n'y faisait. Il continuait à crier inlassablement le mot « maman ».

\- « Hermione, je t'en prie, donne-moi l'adresse de Robyn. »

Mais cette dernière continuait à pleurer et à crier davantage, attirant les regards étonnés des passants. Regardant autour d'elle, elle remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas très loin de l'endroit où habitait son père. Ressentant un soulagement, elle lança un patronus d'urgence à son père espérant qu'il soit chez lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce qui pour Noah, parut comme une décennie, une silhouette noire s'approchait à grande enjambé d'eux, au grand soulagement de l'avocate.

\- « Noah… Qu'est-ce-que… »

Severus s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit l'état de son ancienne élève et celui de son fils.

\- « j'ai besoin d'aide papa, je n'arrive pas à la calmer »

\- « mais qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé pour qu'elle soit dans un tel état ? »

\- « elle s'est violemment disputé avec Harry… »

Severus s'approcha d'Hermione, lui lança un sort d'assoupissement et la prit dans ses bras.

\- « accroche-toi à mon bras »

Noah, qui tenait toujours le petit dans ses bras, eu à peine le temps le toucher le bras de son père, qu'un tourbillon désagréable les aspira.

Ils atterrirent à quelques pâtés de maison de chez son père. Le silence de rue était brisé par le bruit des talons de la demoiselle et par les pleurs de Matthew.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la maison, Severus monta à l'étage et alla coucher Hermione dans l'une des chambres.

Pendant ce temps, Noah essayait de calmer les pleurs de Matthews en le berçant collé contre elle. Elle finit par s'asseoir sur le canapé lorsqu'il arrêta de pleurer et d'une main douce, lui caressait les cheveux en murmurant les paroles de la chanson que sa mère aimait tant. Le petit s'endormit quasiment au même moment où Severus arriva dans la pièce avec deux tasses de thé.

\- « il faudrait peut-être mieux le coucher avec sa mère ? »

Noah acquiesça silencieusement avant de se lever et d'aller mettre le petit près de sa mère.

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon, elle s'effondra dans les bras de son père.

\- « raconte » lui dit-il

Noah lui raconta en détails la soirée et la dispute des deux futurs ex mariés. Elle lui raconta l'éloignement d'Hermione, la prise de position de Ron, sa colère contre son comportement… Severus écoutait attentivement interrompant de temps en temps sa fille pour avoir davantage d'informations. A la fin du récit, Severus était sans voix.

\- « bon… D'un côté je comprends la réaction de Weasley. Il a pris le parti de la personne qui était le plus blessé, celle qui a subi la plus grande trahison. Il a d'abord noué des liens avec Potter, lors de leur première année, ils étaient que tous les deux au début et puis au fur et à mesure, Granger s'est immiscé dans leur groupe. Je ne dis pas qu'il aime plus Potter mais… Voir son ami souffrir c'est difficile »

Noah resta silencieuse

\- « mais c'est son amie elle aussi… »

\- « parfois l'amitié ne résiste pas à tous. Il y a des limites à ne pas franchir et je pense que Weasley estime que Granger les a franchis »

Noah resta calme une nouvelle fois. Malgré elle, un sentiment de culpabilité monta en elle en pensant à sa réaction. Elle aussi avait finalement pris partis.

\- « je comprends. Je dois m'excuser auprès de lui et d'Harry »

Severus grimaça

\- « les Rogue ne s'excusent jamais »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « papa… »

\- « bon… C'est quoi le motif de leur divorce ? Qu'a-t-elle pu faire de si affreux pour que ses deux cornichons de sensu la renient de la sorte ? »

\- « ça reste entre nous »

Severus lui lança un regard qui voulait dire ''évidement, tu me prends pour qui ? ''

\- « elle l'a trompé… »

\- « ça explique leurs colère »

\- « … avec une femme »

\- « par la couille de Merlin » s'écria Severus

Noah éclata de rire face à l'expression de son père

\- « non… Le Potter doit se sentir diminué » rigola le père

\- « papa… » souffla la jeune femme

Ils parlèrent encore un peu de la situation des Potter jusqu'à ce que Noah commençât à tomber de fatigue. Elle se lova une nouvelle fois dans les bras de son père s'apprêtant à accueillir le sommeil.

\- « alors avec Drago, ça avance bien ? »

Elle ouvrit précipitamment les yeux.

\- « merde… Je dois lui dire où je me trouve »

\- « ne t'en fais pas, je lui ai déjà envoyé une lettre »

Noah souffla de soulagement et repris sa place confortable.

\- « on parcours tranquillement notre petit bout de chemin ensemble. »

\- « tu es heureuse avec lui ? Il te traite bien ? sinon, je m'occupe de lui »

La blonde rigola doucement

\- « je suis très heureuse avec lui papa. C'est la première fois de ma vie que je me vois passer le reste de ma vie avec une personne. Je… Je pense qu'il est… »

Severus afficha un sourire, que malheureusement sa fille ne vit pas.

\- « tu penses qu'il est le bon »

\- « oui… »

\- « qui l'aurait cru… Les deux ennemies de Poudlard sont en fait des âmes sœurs »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce

\- « j'aurais tellement aimé que maman le connaisse »

\- « je sais ma belle, je sais »

Dans l'appartement de Ginny et Blaise, tout le monde était parti. Venus était finalement partie avec Drago et Pansy, qui était toujours autant fâché contre son mari.

Après un petit ménage, Aaron commençait à tomber de fatigue. Il s'était allongé sur le canapé et commençait à s'endormir.

Pendant qu'elle essuyait le comptoir de la cuisine, son mari vint se placer derrière et commença à l'embrasser tendrement le cou.

\- « je pense qu'il faut le mettre au lit » chuchota Ginny

Blaise la retourna et l'embrassa

\- « cette robe me rend dingue »

La jeune femme éclata de rire

\- « monte le d'abord dans sa chambre et après on avisera » dit-elle, sensuellement

\- « avisera ? »

Elle lui mordit le lobe de l'oreille

\- « j'ai envie de toi »

Blaise l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant d'aller porter son fils et de le mettre au lit. Malgré la dispute, ils avaient tout de même passé une bonne soirée.


	20. Chapter 19

Le lendemain matin, Noah fut réveillé par une voix qui murmurait son nom. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux verts émeraude de Matthews, qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire. La jeune femme se redressa difficilement puis s'étira de tout son long avant de prendre le petit dans ses bras.

Un silence relaxant régnait dans toute la maison. Pendant que le petit se rendormait dans ses bras, Noah repensait aux événements d'hier. Un sentiment de culpabilité la prit lorsqu'elle repensa à sa réaction envers Ron. Elle devait le voir impérativement pour lui présenter ses excuses et ainsi qu'avoir une bonne discussion avec Harry.

Elle n'avait jamais vraiment discuté avec lui depuis la séparation. Malgré ce qu'elle avait imaginé, le constat était clair… Elle aussi avait pris finalement partie sans s'en rendre compte.

\- « bonjour »

La jeune femme sursauta avant de sourire tendrement à son père. Celui-ci tenait dans ses mains un bol et s'avançait d'une démarche endormis vers elle.

Déposant un baiser sur son front, il s'assis à ses côtés.

\- « bien dormis ? » demanda Noah

Severus poussa un long soupire, ce qui répondit à la question de sa fille.

\- « je vais aller voir si elle est réveillée… Prend le »

Severus n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il se retrouva avec le mini Potter dans les bras. Noah monta les escaliers lentement ne sachant pas par quoi commencer.

Elle toqua mais ne reçut aucune réponse. Poussant doucement la porte, elle vit une masse cachée sous la couverture avec seulement la tête qui dépassait. La blonde poussa un soupir face à l'image qui s'offrait devant elle.

Hermione ne dormait plus. Ses yeux fixaient un point vide et des larmes coulaient sur son visage. Des bruits de reniflements venaient briser le silence.

Noah s'approcha de son amie lentement espérant avoir des réponses. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, elle espérait attirer ainsi l'attention de la brune mais rien se produit.

\- « ça va toi ? »

Aucune réaction

\- « tu as besoin de quelques choses ? »

\- « Matt… »

\- « ne t'inquiète pas, il dort encore. Je peux m'occuper de lui aujourd'hui si tu veux, cela ne me dérange pas »

Hermione ne répondit rien préférant donner toute son attention au point invisible se trouvant sur le mur en face d'elle.

\- « je peux faire quelque chose pour toi ? »

\- « Robyn… »

Noah fronça les sourcils ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'elle voulait… Puis soudainement, elle comprit. Elle se leva et fouilla un peu la pièce à la recherche d'un stylo et d'un papier.

\- « donne-moi son adresse, je vais la prévenir »

Hermione ne fit aucun mouvement… Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche, ce qui commençait à agacer son amie. Bien qu'elle comprenait sa détresse, Noah ressentait tout de même de l'agacement monter en elle.

\- « Hermione… »

Lentement… Très lentement, la brune saisit le morceau de papier ainsi que le stylo et griffonna un truc avant de remonter la couverture sur sa tête.

Noah regarda pendant un long moment la masse inerte avant de se lever et d'aller rejoindre son père. Lorsqu'elle arriva au salon, elle trouva son père en train de s'amuser avec le petit. Il faisait léviter des objets au-dessus de sa tête, ce qui avait le don de faire rire aux éclats le mini Potter, comme il avait l'habitude de l'appeler.

Dès qu'il la vit, Matthew se rua dans les bras de la jeune femme.

\- « tata Noah, elle est où maman ? »

Noah lui sourit tendrement en remettant en place l'un des nombreuses mèches rebelle, hérité de son père, qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

\- « ta maman est un peu fatiguée, aujourd'hui tu resteras avec tata, d'accord ? »

Matthews tapa des mains, ce qui fit sourire les deux adultes présents

\- « et mon papa, il vient me chercher après ? »

Cette fois-ci, la jeune femme ne put lui répondre que par un sourire avant de le déposer par terre.

\- « tu restes avec Sevie, je dois faire un truc d'accord »

Noah vit le regard noir que lui lança son père…

\- « ne donne pas de mauvaise habitude à ce petit… » rugit le père

Elle lui tira la langue avant d'aller écrire des lettres. Severus se tourna vers mini Potter

\- « appelle-moi Severus »

\- « … Ou Sevie » intervenu Noah

Matthews tapa des mains une nouvelle fois, tout en prononçant « Sevie » des dizaines de fois sous le fou rire de sa tante. Severus, bien malgré lui, se mit à son tour à sourire face à la bouille craquante du petit.

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Ginny resta un long moment allongé dans son lit, à fixer le plafond. Tout un tas de pensées fusaient en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle n'était pas satisfaite de cette situation mais, au fond d'elle, un doute persistait.

Qu'elle était sa place vis-à-vis de cet enfant ?

Elle avait beau se dire que ce n'était que le début et qu'au fil du temps, elle réussira à nouer des liens avec lui mais une petite voix au fond d'elle lui murmurait qu'elle n'était pas sa mère et ne le sera jamais. Il avait déjà une mère, peu importe le sort de cette dernière.

Après le départ des invités, lorsqu'ils étaient restés rien que tous les trois, elle avait senti une légère retenus de la part du petit. Il parlait normalement avec son père mais avec elle, il restait silencieux ou ne répondait que par de courtes phrases.

Comment nouer des liens avec lui ? Les conseils de Pansy ne pouvaient pas s'appliquer à sa situation. Sa belle-sœur connaissait Venus depuis sa naissance et avait de très bon rapport avec Noah, alors qu'elle, elle devait apprendre à connaitre cet inconnu et à ses yeux, « remplacer » une mère qui ne sera bientôt plus là.

Son mari bougea à ses côtés, ce qui la sortie de ses pensées. Elle l'observa dormir avant de lui donner un baiser.

Son attention fut attirée par un mouvement provenant de la porte. Elle vit une touffe de cheveux et se redressa doucement pour ne pas réveiller son mari. La jeune femme se leva et inspira profondément tout en se dirigeant vers ce nouveau défi que lui proposait la vie.

\- « bonjour » lui dit-elle

Aaron lui lança un petit sourire mais ne répondit pas. Ginny ne savait pas comment s'y prendre avec lui.

\- « tu veux manger quelques choses ? »

La jeune femme se traita mentalement d'imbécile… Evidemment qu'il voulait manger.

\- « oui, s'il-te-plait »

\- « viens, suis-moi »

Il la suivit jusqu'à la cuisine sans dire un mot. Elle regarda dans les placards mais ne trouvait rien qui ne convienne à un enfant. Elle se traita une nouvelle fois d'imbécile de ne pas avoir pensé à faire les courses.

\- « tu as des préférences ? » demanda la jeune femme

\- « des céréales, s'il y en a »

Ginny afficha un sourire crispé.

\- « je suis désolé, je n'ai pas fait les courses. »

\- « ce n'est pas grave »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Le rythme cardiaque de la rousse augmentait avec la pression.

\- « tu sais faire des pancakes ? » demanda Aaron

Madame Zabini ouvrit grand les yeux, ayant aucune idée de ce que cela pouvait bien être.

\- « qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Le petit sourit avant d'aller se placer près d'elle. Ginny ne put que remarquer, une nouvelle fois, à quel point il ressemblait à son père.

\- « alors, il nous faudra de la farine, des œufs, du lait et du sucre »

\- « okay chef… »

Elle s'exécuta en rigola silencieusement. Aaron lui indiqué étape par étape comment faire des Pancakes, ce qui fascina énormément la jeune femme. Elle l'assistait et se rendit compte qu'il était plutôt doué pour son âge.

Tout un tas de souvenirs lui revenaient en tête. Elle se revoyait avec sa mère, certains matins, à préparer le petit-déjeuner ou des gâteaux. C'était des moments comme cela qu'elle voulait partager avec ses enfants. Mais la vie en avait décidé autrement.

Lorsque Blaise arriva dans le salon, il vit sa femme et son fils en pleine conversation. Il s'arrêta un instant pour mieux imprimer cette image dans son esprit. Les deux cuisinés avaient de la farine plein le visage et semblaient bien s'amuser.

\- « je vois que l'on s'amuse bien ici »

Ils levèrent la tête simultanément.

\- « papa regarde, j'apprends à Ginny comment faire des Pancakes » s'écria le petit

Blaise, qui s'approchait d'eux, s'arrêta soudainement. C'était la première fois qu'il l'appelait comme ça. « Papa », ce mot avait une résonnance si naturelle mais étrange à la fois.

Son impression de vivre un rêve éveillé se fit encore plus présent en lui.

Il regarda sa femme, qui lui sourit tendrement mais affichait cet air qu'il lui connaissait si bien…

\- « des pancakes… ça fait une éternité que je n'en ai pas mangé »

Blaise alla se placer derrière sa femme et la prit dans ses bras.

\- « tu connais ? » demanda Ginny, surprise

\- « oui… Noah en faisait le matin quand on vivait ensemble »

Il l'embrassa avant de déposer un baiser sur la tête de son fils. S'ayant sur un tabouret en face d'eux, il observait attentivement les gestes de son fils.

\- « tu es doué »

\- « le matin quand maman est trop fatigué, c'est moi qui fait le petit déjeuner »

Ginny et Blaise se regardèrent. Une fois de plus, la petite voix murmura au fond de la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait pas sa place dans la vie de cet enfant. Une autre l'avait déjà.

\- « sinon… Ta chambre te plait ? »

Les yeux d'Aaron se mirent à briller

\- « c'est… C'est ma chambre ? »

\- « évidemment que c'est la tienne, c'est ta maison ici maintenant »

\- « elle est énorme… C'est la chambre de mes rêves. Merci papa » s'enthousiasma Aaron

Blaise ressentit une nouvelle fois de la fierté. Il était un père et Ginny était… Merde Ginny. Il l'observa et vit son air triste.

\- « Enfaite tout le mérite reviens à Ginny. C'est elle qui a fait tous le boulot »

Aaron jeta un rapide coup d'œil à la jeune femme

\- « merci » dit-il, doucement

Blaise ressentit de la peine lorsqu'il vit celle qu'il aimait sourire faiblement et baiser les yeux. Il avait bien remarqué que son fils était très distant avec sa femme. Il gardait ses distances et ne lui adressait la parole que par obligation. Cette situation faisait souffrir Ginny, il le voyait et le sentait.

Lorsqu'elle le regarda, il lui offrit un sourire auquel elle ne répondit quasiment pas.

En rentrant chez elle, Noah trouva Venus et Pansy qui papotaient dans le salon. L'avocat afficha un air surpris ce demandant ce qu'elles pouvaient bien faire là. Matthew se précipita sur Pansy pour lui réclamer un bisou pendant que Noah allait prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

\- « tu as bien dormis mon cœur ? »

\- « oui maman, tu étais où ? pourquoi Matt est avec toi ? elle est où tata Hermione ? Pourquoi tu étais fâché contre papa hier soir ? » demanda d'une traite la jeune fille

Noah fronça les sourcils, se reconnaissant à travers sa fille. Cette manie d'enchainer les questions sans prendre aucune respiration.

\- « du calme… alors, j'étais chez papy Sévie, Matt reste aujourd'hui avec nous, parce que tata a besoin de se reposer et je ne suis pas fâché contre ton père » expliqua Noah

\- « moi aussi je peux aller chez papy ? »

Noah afficha un faux air outré.

\- « tu ne veux pas rester avec moi ? » demanda-t-elle

\- « nooooon »

Venus afficha un énorme sourire avant d'éclater de rire sous les chatouilles de sa mère.

\- « maman stop »

\- « seulement si tu veux rester avec moi »

Le rire cristallin de la petite résonnait dans tous l'appartement. La petite finit par capituler avant de s'effondrer dans les bras de sa maman. Noah la garda collé contre elle et s'assied près de Pansy.

\- « madame Weasley »

Cette dernière lui lança un regard noir.

\- « ne me parle pas de Ronald Weasley » rugit Pansy

Noah ne comprit pas trop sa réaction.

\- « que s'est-il passé ? »

\- « bah hier soir, je ne digère pas comment il a répondu à Hermione… Comment va-t-elle au faite ? »

Noah lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas l'endroit approprié pour discuter du drame des ¨Potter.

\- « c'était si horrible que ça ? »

\- « je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. J'ai dû appeler mon père pour qu'il vienne m'aider. »

\- « la pauvre… J'imagine »

\- « mais j'ai décidé de ne plus prendre position. »

\- « tu ne prends pas position »

\- « oh crois-moi que si… Je n'ai qu'une seule version de l'histoire. Je n'ai même pas pris le temps de discuter avec Harry pour voir ce qu'il ressent. Maintenant je m'occupe de mes affaires »

\- « c'est vrai que vu comme ça … On n'a pas demandé à Harry ce qu'il ressentait »

\- « je comprends Ron lorsqu'il réagit comme il le fait. Il est le confident d'Harry et lui seul sait exactement ce qu'il ressent et la manière dont il souffre »

Pansy resta silencieuse.

\- « Bon… Je peux mettre mon énervement sur le compte de mes hormones. Ça passe tout le temps avec lui. »

Les deux femmes rigolèrent

\- « la fameuse carte des hormones. Le seul point positif à être enceinte » s'exclama Noah

\- « tu peux aussi grossir sans que quelqu'un t'en tienne rigueur »

\- « et avoir des envies extravagantes dans le but d'emmerder le monde »

Elles explosèrent de rire sous les regards perdus des deux enfants présentes dans la pièce.

\- « c'est prévus pour quand déjà ? »

Pansy posa ses mains sur son ventre

\- « si tout se passe bien… D'ici deux semaines, ils seront enfin là »

Noah posa une main sur le ventre de son amie en souriant…

\- « ça me rappelle quand j'étais enceinte. J'avais tellement hâte de voir à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler »

\- « surtout si elle ressemblait à… » commença Pansy

Mais elle s'arrêta face au regard menaçant de la blonde.

\- « … à son père… Ronald Weasley » termina-t-elle, souriante

La blonde sembla satisfaite et continua à rêvasser tout en fixant le ventre de son amie d'une manière nostalgique. Ça fait déjà 10 ans que son petit ange est né. Les images de son gros ventre lui revenaient en tête. Tout le monde s'était impliqué dans cette grossesse avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme et c'est à ce moment qu'elle s'était prise d'affection pour les Weasley et leurs proches.

\- « attends… Ne me dis pas que… » s'exclama Pansy, une vague d'excitation commençant à l'envahir

\- « quoi ? »

\- « Dray et toi ? »

Noah la regarda avec un air d'incompréhension sur le visage. Mais où voulait-elle en venir ? pourquoi parlait-elle de… Soudain un éclair de lucidité l'anima, elle retira précipitamment sa main.

\- « Que Merlin m'en préserve… Venus est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivé dans la vie mais réitéré l'expérience n'est pas dans mes projets. En plus je devrais m'occuper de mes neveux lorsqu'ils seront là donc… Moi, enceinte… tu as de ces idées toi ma parole »

Pansy éclata de rire face à la véhémence de son amie.

\- « en tous cas moi je suis pressé de voir un mini Malefoy »

\- « tu vas l'attendre longtemps alors »

Venus remua doucement pour regarder sa mère.

\- « toi aussi tu es enceinte maman ? »

\- « non mon bébé, c'est Pansy qui délire, tu sais, les hormones »

\- « ouf… Parce que là, moi, j'allais être débordé en tant que grande sœur. Déjà avec les deux qui arrivent, j'ai du travail qui m'attends alors un troisième… Que Merlin m'en préserve » expliqua Venus

Les deux adultes se regardèrent avant d'exploser de rire. Ils avaient tous remarqué que cette petite était bien trop mature pour son âge.

Noah disait toujours que c'est le caractère de Severus Rogue qui dominait en elle.

\- « ne t'en fais pas ma puce, ta maman et Drago ne feront pas d'enfants d'aussitôt »

\- « en parlant de Malefoy, où est-il ? » demanda Noah

Pansy lui indiqua qu'il était à l'étage afin d'être plus tranquille pour travailler sur un dossier. Noah les laissa et monta à l'étage.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte de leur chambre, elle le trouva assied sur le lit, avec des tonnes de papiers éparpillés devant lui. Il était si concentré qu'il se mettait à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles pour la jeune femme.

Elle resta un moment à l'observer silencieusement puis toqua afin qu'il remarque sa présence. Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, des sourires se mirent en place sur leurs visages respectifs. D'un coup de baguette, il forma une pile avec ses papiers et la déposa sur la table de chevet avant de tendre une main à sa compagne.

Noah enleva ses chaussures et alla attraper sa main. Il la positionna sur ses jambes afin qu'elle lui fasse face.

Ils échangèrent un baiser avant de se prendre dans leur bras. Ils restèrent un moment l'un contre l'autre profitant de la proximité de leurs deux corps.

\- « salut toi » murmura Drago

Noah lui sourit et l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

\- « salut toi »

\- « alors ? raconte, pourquoi vous avez fini chez ton père ? »

\- « Tu te rappelles lors des ASPIC, lorsqu'Hermione avait pété un câble pendant l'épreuve de potions, soi-disant qu'il lui manquait un ingrédient ? »

Le jeune homme ouvrit grand les yeux face à ce souvenir qui les avaient tous marqué. Il hocha positivement la tête.

\- « bah imagine la en cent fois pire… Je te jure Malefoy, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Elle s'est effondrée à même le sol et n'arrêtait pas crier, mais tu vois, ce n'était pas un cri normal, on aurait dit que quelqu'un lui arrachait un organe. Et puis Matt qui pleurait aussi dans mes bras. J'ai cru que j'allais faire une attaque »

\- « je ne sais pas quoi dire… Et elle va mieux ? »

\- « Je ne sais pas si elle va mieux… Elle n'a pas prononcé un mot, se contentant de pleurer silencieusement et de regarder dans le vide. »

\- « elle est toujours chez ton père ? »

\- « non, Robyn est venus la chercher. Et Matt va rester aujourd'hui avec nous. »

\- « il faut vraiment que cette histoire s'arrange. »

Noah acquiesça et s'allongea complètement à ses côtés lorsqu'elle ressentit ses jambes s'engourdirent. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui.

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce. La jeune femme s'efforçait à ne plus penser à ses amis mais plutôt à profiter de ce moment de tendresse. Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent. Elle regardait leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre et ne put s'empêcher de penser à ce que Pansy avait imaginé.

Certes depuis l'épisode de la demande en mariage, ils évitaient de parler de leur futur ou de faire des projets, mais au fond d'elle, elle voulait savoir ce qu'il attendait d'eux dans le futur à part un mariage. On voyait rarement Drago Malefoy accompagné d'enfants.

\- « hey… » lança-t-elle

\- « hum » répondit-il, ailleurs

\- « je me demandais… Tu voudrais des enfants plus tard ? »

Elle le sentit se tendre… Il eut un long moment de flottement lors du quel Drago se demanda ce qu'il devait répondre. Il les voyait ensemble, ça c'était sure mais il les imaginait rarement avec des enfants. Voir pas du tout.

\- « et toi ? Tu en veux ? » demanda Drago

La jeune femme se redressa pour lui faire face.

\- « je te pose la question Malefoy » répondit Noah, d'une voix forte

Il se redressa lui aussi passant une main dans ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Noah savait que cela était un signe de nervosité et que lorsqu'il était nerveux, elle le devenait aussi et ils finissaient par s'engueuler.

\- « calme-toi, pas la peine de s'énerver »

\- « mais je ne m'énerve pas »

\- « Noah » s'exclama Drago

\- « bon d'accord, là je suis un peu énervée »

Il voulut l'embrasser mais elle le stoppa

\- « répond à ma question »

Il souffla sentant que la situation allait mal se finir

\- « je… Je ne nous vois pas avec des enfants »

Elle le regarda pendant un cours instant essayant de voir où il voulait en venir.

\- « tu ne veux pas d'enfants avec moi ? »

\- « je n'ai pas dit ça Noah. Je dis juste que je ne me suis pas encore posé réellement la question. Tu sais très bien qu'on a du mal à parler du future tous les deux et qu'à chaque fois cela se termine en dispute. Et comme tu l'as si bien dit, pour l'instant on se contente de vivre au jour le jour, sans se préoccuper de l'avenir. Donc, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas d'enfants avec toi, c'est juste que je n'y pense pas »

Elle se détendit et retourna dans ses bras, satisfaite du fait que finalement ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Un enfant… Peut-être un jour, mais pour l'instant ce n'était pas en discussion ni au programme. Elle déposa un baiser dans son cou.

\- « je m'en suis bien sorti ? » demanda-t-il en rigolant

\- « c'était dans votre intérêt monsieur Malefoy » dit-elle en rigolant aussi.

Le rire de Drago résonna dans la pièce.

\- « au faite, pourquoi cette question ? » demanda Drago

Noah, se sentant d'une humeur joueuse, décida de lui causer une petite crise cardiaque. Elle lui prit la main et la posa sur son ventre tout en le regardant avec des yeux remplis d'émotions. Drago vira d'abord au rouge avant de devenir plus pale que d'habitude.

Il se redressa une nouvelle fois pour mieux la regarder.

\- « non… Ne me dis pas que… »

La blonde explosa de rire face à son expression. Il comprit que c'était une blague et poussa un soupir de soulagement.

\- « oh putain… Ne fais pas des blagues comme ça »

\- « je suis désolé mais c'était trop tentant » expliqua Noah, morte de rire

\- « en plus ça la fait rire »

\- « désolé… Mais t'aurais vu ta tête »

Drago la regarda avec un air menaçant qui n'annonçait rien de bon à Noah. Elle s'arrêta net de rire et prit un air des plus sérieux sachant ce qu'il allait arriver. Elle voulut s'éloigner de lui en se dirigeant vers la porte mais son petit-ami la devança et l'attrapa par la taille avant de la jeter sur le lit et de se mettre au-dessus d'elle.

Il se mit à la chatouiller jusqu'à ce qu'elle prononce le mot qu'elle ne prononçait jamais mais qu'il aimait pourtant l'entendre dire… « Drago »... Satisfait, le jeune homme s'allongea complètement sur elle et l'embrassa tendrement. D'un coup de baguette, il insonorisa la pièce, ferma la porte à clef et lui lança ce sourire qu'elle savait si bien interpréter.

Lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées chez elles, Hermione s'était réfugiée dans la salle de bain, afin de ne pas répondre aux questions de sa compagne.

Robyn s'était douté qu'il s'était passé quelques choses lorsqu'elle n'avait plus eu de nouvelle d'Hermione et de son fils. Les heures passaient et aucune trace d'eux. La jeune femme ne savait pas où aller les chercher ou à qui s'adresser puisqu'elle ne savait absolument pas où habiter les amis et la famille de sa compagne.

Elle était partie voir dans l'anciens appartement d'Hermione mais personne ne lui avait répondus. L'idée qu'il les était arrivé quelque chose de grave ne l'avait pas quitté de toute le nuit, jusqu'à ce que, au petit matin, elle reçoive une lettre lui disant où venir chercher sa copine.

C'était Noah, qui lui avait expliqué en résumé ce qu'il s'était passé parce qu'à la minute où Hermione l'avait vu, elle s'était mise à pleurer fortement en s'accrochant à son cou.

Assise sur le lit face à la porte de la salle de bain, Robyn était tiraillée par tout un genre de question. Elle ne supportait pas de voir celle qu'elle aimait dans cet état et encore moins être à l'origine de cette détresse.

Elle l'aimait… C'était indéniable. Mais trop de personnes souffrait de cette situation. L'amour ne devrait pas faire souffrir de la sorte. Depuis qu'elles avaient emménagé ensemble, elle voyait bien qu'Hermione s'éloignait de ses amis, pourtant ils étaient quasiment vitaux pour elle. Elle se sentait coupable et égoïste d'avoir tout fait pour fermer les yeux sur la détresse de sa compagne.

Son bonheur était important… Mais pas au détriment de son bonheur à elle.

Le bruit de la douche s'arrêta. Quelques minutes plus tard, qui parut une éternité pour Robyn, Hermione sortit enfin de la douche. Elle avait repris un de couleurs.

Robyn ressentait une douleur au cœur.

Hermione alla chercher un truc à grignoter dans la cuisine avant de venir s'assoir sur ses jambes. Elles échangèrent un baiser.

\- « ça va mieux ? » demanda Robyn

\- « oui… »

Robyn intima Hermione à s'assoir à ses côtés. Cette dernière la regarda avec de gros yeux, ne comprenant pas son comportement. Elles avaient l'habitude de rester des heures collé l'une à l'autre, surtout lorsque l'une n'allait pas bien.

Hermione remarqua l'air tiraillé de son amie. Elle tripotait ses mains, signe nervosité, mais surtout évité de la regarder. Une panique monta en elle.

\- « Il faut qu'on parle Hermione »

Le paquet de chips qu'elle tenait dans ses mains, tomba au sol… Au fond d'elle, bien au fond, elle l'avait deviné, elle l'avait senti. Les battements de son cœur s'accélérèrent violement.

\- « je t'écoute »

Un silence s'installa durant lequel Hermione luttait pour ne pas fondre en larme.

\- « Hermione… ça ne fonctionne pas »

Jouant le tout pour le tout…

\- « quoi ? »

\- « nous »

Le cœur d'Hermione se brisa petit à petit. Chaque cellule de son corps refusait ce qui se passait. Elle avait du mal à respirer, sa gorge se serrait de plus en plus et ses yeux la brulaient.

\- « mais… non… Je veux dire, on est bien ensemble. Robyn… Tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça »

Elle voulut lui prendre la main mais la jeune se leva précipitamment.

\- « ne rends pas les choses plus compliqués. Ça ne fonctionne pas comme on le voudrait, tu ne peux pas dire le contraire. Regarde dans quel état tu étais. Tu t'es fâché avec tes parents, maintenant c'est tes amis de longue date qui te tourne le dos… Et tout ça à cause de moi. Je ne veux pas être la raison pour laquelle tu perds tout. »

Hermione se leva à son tour pour se placer en face d'elle. Elle lui saisit son visage.

\- « Robyn je t'en supplie, ne leur donne pas raison. Ne me laisse pas seule, je t'en prie. J'ai besoin de toi. Je m'en fous de tous les perdre tant que je suis avec toi. Ne leur donne pas raison et laissons-leur le temps de s'accepter cette situation. »

\- « Cette situation est invivable. Tu crois que je ne t'entends pas pleurer le soir ? Tu crois que parfois je ne te vois pas regarder leurs photos avec un once de tristesse dans les yeux. Hermione, je ne veux pas être celle qui t'as séparé de tes amis, je veux pas endosser le rôle de copine, de meilleure amie, de confidente… Je veux que tu voies du monde et que ta vie sociale ne te résume pas qu'à moi et à ton fils. Je t'aime Hermione mais je ne veux pas te voir renoncer à tout ceux à qui tu tiens. »

Hermione resta silencieuse face aux paroles de sa copine. Au fond d'elle, elle savait qu'il y avait 99,99% de vérité dans ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle-même, l'avait ressenti.

\- « je ne veux pas renoncer à toi. On peut trouver un moyen pour que cela marche. Je peux aller les voir un soir par semaine et parfois les inviter lorsque l'on aura notre maison… Je t'en supplie, pense à toutes ces choses que l'on doit accomplir. Tu ne veux de cette maison avec jardin avec moi ? Tu ne veux plus aller élever des lamas au Pérou avec moi ? Tu ne veux que l'on fasse notre tour de l'Europe ? Tu… »

Elle éclata en sanglots face à cette constatation.

\- « … Tu ne veux pas finir le reste de ta vie avec moi ? » finit-elle, difficilement

Robyn la prit dans ses bras et pleura un instant avec elle.

\- « je suis désolée Hermione… »

Les pleures de cette dernière redoublèrent d'intensité.

A des kilomètres de là, Noah s'apprêtait à avoir une discussion avec Ron. Après une bonne douche et un bon repas préparé avec amour par ses soins, elle s'était éclipsé lorsque Matthews s'était endormis pour un bon moment de sieste.

Elle était passé chez le pâtissier préféré de Ron et lui avait pris son gâteau préféré avant de se rendre chez ce dernier.

Lorsqu'il lui ouvrit, elle lui adressa un large sourire coupable en brandissant devant lui la boite contenant la pâtisserie. Ron ne fit aucun commentaire et la fit rentrer.

Il s'installa sur la canapé l'air passablement énervé. Pour la première depuis qu'ils étaient amis, Noah ressentit un sentiment de gêne et de culpabilité. Elle déposa le paquet sur la table et s'assied en face de lui.

\- « bon… Je tiens à m'excuser pour mon comportement d'hier soir. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver sur toi de la sorte »

Ron la regarda enfin…

\- « tu m'as crié dessus devant notre fille »

\- « je sais et je m'en excuse. Mais comprends-moi aussi, tu as vu la manière dont tu lui as répondu devant tout le monde ? »

\- « a donc ça va être de ma faute maintenant ? » s'énerva Ron, en haussant le ton

Noah qui, était venu pour faire la paix, n'appréciait pas du tout le ton sur lequel il lui parlait. Ron ou pas, il était hors de question que quelqu'un lui parle de cette manière.

Ron remarqua qu'elle avait soudainement froncé des sourcils et qu'elle lui lançait se regard qui annonçait toujours que l'ouragan Jones allait s'abattre.

\- « ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit Ronald, Je ne me suis pas déplacé ici pour me disputer avec toi. Ne me parle pas comme si j'étais Hermione » s'énerva à son tours Noah

Ron resta silencieux. Il ne voulait pas se disputer avec elle, surtout qu'elle avait fait l'effort de venir lui faire ses excuses.

\- « désolé... Je ne voulais pas m'emporter »

La jeune femme se détendit un peu.

\- « j'ai compris pourquoi tu as réagi comme ça. Tu défendais ton ami. Tu es le seul qui sais exactement comment Harry vit cette séparation. Avec les autres, on s'est contenté de suivre l'histoire de l'extérieur ou bien du point de vu d'Hermione, comme je l'ai fait. J'ai décidé de ne plus prendre partis et de m'intéresser au deux parties. »

Ron ressentit un énorme soulagement. Enfin une personne qui pense à Harry comme lui le fais.

\- « merci… C'est tout ce que je demandais. Que quelqu'un prenne enfin le temps de parler avec lui. Il va mal Noah, il passe le clair de ses soirées dans des bars et enchaines les conquêtes d'une nuit. Alors qu'elle… Elle a l'air si heureuse. Je t'assure, je suis content pour elle, mais je n'arrive pas digérer ce qu'elle lui a fait. »

\- « je sais ça… Tu as des limites à ne pas dépasser en amitié et malheureusement elle l'a fait pour toi. »

\- « c'est excatemment ça. Je sais qu'au fond je l'aime encore mais pour l'instant elle m'insupporte au plus haut point. »

Noah resta silencieuse et alla s'assoir auprès de lui. Ils se prirent dans leurs bras.

\- « j'ai une simple question ? »

\- « je t'écoute » répondit Ron

\- « si ça avait été Ginny ou même moi, qui se serait comporté de cette manière, tu aurais réagi de cette façon ? »

\- « ce n'est pas la même chose »

\- « tu es beaucoup trop exigeant envers Hermione qu'en vers nous. C'est pour ça que tu as du mal à lui pardonner. Tu as plus d'attente venant d'elle. Soit moins dure avec elle, rappelle-toi que c'est un être humain avant tout et que les erreurs sont humaines. Personnes n'est parfait même pas la Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. »

Ron lui sourit tendrement avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Il regarda enfin le paquet.

\- « c'est ce que je crois ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux pétillants

Noah éclata de rire en lui faisant un signe positif de la tête. Il se leva pour aller chercher des ustensiles pendant que Noah lisait la lettre qu'Harry lui avait répondu. Lorsqu'il revint s'assoir, il remarqua la lettre que tenait son amie.

\- « c'est quoi ? »

\- « Harry et moi avons rencard demain soir. »

Ron lui lança un regard surpris.

\- « comment ça ? »

\- « j'ai décidé de m'intéresser un peu à lui et à ses sentiments. Je lui ai expliqué et il est ravis et veux qu'on se voit demain soir. »

Ron approuva le geste et lui sourit de toute ses dents.

\- « je peux m'incruster ? »

\- « c'est un rencard entre lui et moi, donc toi tu restes chez ici avec ta femme et ta fille »

Ron rigola lui tendant sa part de gâteau.

\- « en parlant de femme, comment va la mienne ? elle est toujours chez toi ? »

\- « oui… T'inquiète elle n'est plus fâchée contre toi et compte revenir après notre soirée »

\- « Ah oui c'est vrai, votre soirée interdit aux hommes… Je suppose qu'elle compte utiliser la carte des hormones pour m'amadouer ? »

\- « je ne vois absolument pas de quelle carte tu parles » rigola Noah

\- « mais bien sur »

Ils parlèrent encore un bon moment avant que Noah, qui avait récupéré des affaires pour Pansy, ne retourne chez elle afin d'arranger un peu le chez-elle avant l'arrivée des filles.

Comme chaque Samedi soir depuis un mois, elles avaient pris la décision d'organiser une soirée entre filles, afin d'oublier un peu les mecs et leurs obligations familiales. Donc chaque samedi soir, les trois jeunes femmes, excepté Hermione qui ne venait jamais, se réunissait chez l'une et s'amusaient jusqu'à petit matin.

Pendant que Noah et Pansy se préparaient, Drago avait eu pour ordre d'aller chez Blaise avec les enfants afin de ne pas perturber le déroulement de la soirée. Au départ, elles avaient voulu se mettre sur leur 31 mais vu que Pansy n'arrivait pas à enfiler correctement une robe et que Noah était sur le point de commettre un meurtre, elles avaient finalement enfilé une robe de nuit, bien ample, pour l'une et un short et un t-shirt au couleur de Serpentard pour l'autre.

Pendant que Noah, amenait les gâteaux, biscuits et bonbon, Pansy s'était affalait sur le canapé, posant les pieds sur la table base et se plaignant de la grosseur de son ventre.

D'un coup de baguette, la blonde fit venir sur la table les boissons et la musique commença à jouer le doucement.

\- « Hermione vient ? » demanda Pansy

\- « je n'ai rien reçu depuis ce matin, donc je suppose que non »

Avant l'arrivée de Ginny, Noah commençait doucement à s'échauffer en faisant quelques pas de dance au rythme de la musique.

\- « je comprends pourquoi Dray, il a craqué… Tu bouges plutôt bien, ça doit être le feu au lieu »

Noah éclata de rire en même temps que son amie. Pansy sentait aussi que la musique commençait à faire effet sur elle, elle se mit à bouger doucement en levant les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

\- « évite de perdre les eaux sur mon tapis… Vas-y doucement »

Pansy s'arrêta et lui lança un coussin lorsque la sonnerie retentit. L'avocat saisit une bouteille et alla ouvrit en dansant. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit, elle brandit la bouteille en l'aire en poussant un cri. Ginny, qui avait aussi emmené de quoi boire, brandit à son tour sa bouteille en rentrant à l'intérieur en dansant.

La rousse balança son manteau à travers la pièce, se servit un verre de Whiskey pur feu et le vida d'une traite sous le regard surpris de ses deux amies.

\- « vas-y mollo ma belle, l'alcool ce n'est pas de l'eau » s'exclama Pansy

\- « J'ai un putain de besoin de me changer les idées » expliqua Ginny, en se resservant

Noah et Pansy se regardèrent longuement. Un sourire se mit en place sur le visage de la blonde, elle se servit aussi un verre, trinqua et le vida en même moment que la rousse.

\- « putain pourquoi je suis enceinte, moi aussi je veux me bourrer la gueule »

\- « ce soir, on oublie tout… »

\- « on oublie tout » Cria Noah dansant

Elles se mirent à danser avant d'aider Pansy à se lever. Toutes les trois se mirent à bouger au rythme de la musique tout en riant.

Noah avait sorti toute sa playlist de chanson Moldu et sorcière. Au fil de la soirée, Ginny se débarrassa de son jeans et se retrouva en petite culote et t-shirt. A bout de force, Pansy s'écroula sur le canapé et attrapa un paquet de bonbon qu'elle dévora en regarda les deux autres folles se déhancher.

La sonnerie de la porte les stoppa et elles échangèrent un regard interrogateur.

\- « c'est qui ? » demanda Pansy

Noah haussa les épaules avant de se diriger d'un pas titubant vers la porte. La surprise la prit lorsqu'elle trouva Hermione sur le pas de sa porte.

\- « Hermione, ça va ? »

\- « je peux entrer ? »

Noah la saisit par la main et l'entraina à l'intérieur.

Lorsqu'elle arriva au salon, Hermione se demanda pourquoi Ginny était en culotte au beau milieu du salon et pourquoi Pansy était avachi sur le canapé ?

\- « qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda Hermione

Ginny qui, visiblement avait un peu trop forcé sur l'alcool, s'approcha d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue et de passer un bras autour de son cou.

\- « ce soir, on a décidé de tout oublier… On se laisse aller » expliqua Ginny

\- « ce soir, on a plus de responsabilité, de problème… On est liiiibre » s'écria Noah

\- « Libre… » ajouta Pansy, en brandissant son verre de jus de citrouille.

Hermione ressentit un sentiment de bien-être face à ses amies. La brune retira son manteau, ses chaussures ainsi que son pull. Ginny et Noah, complètement folle, tapèrent des mains en criant le nom d'Hermione, lorsque cette dernière saisit une bouteille et bu d'un coup sec.

\- « ce soir, j'oublie que je me suis faite largué » cria Hermione, en rebuvant

Les trois autres la regardèrent, surprise. Ginny éclata de rire et leva sa bouteille

\- « ce soir, j'oublie que le fils e mon cher mari me déteste »

Hermione éclata de rire à son tour.

\- « ce soir, j'oublie que je meurs de trouille à l'idée de devenir mère et d'en être incapable » s'écria Pansy, en buvant son verre

Noah cherchait dans sa tête, bien embrouillé par l'alcool, ce qu'elle pouvait bien oublier ce soir.

\- « ce soir, j'oublie mes 5 ans années de tortures et la mort de ma mère… Ce soir je vis pour moi »

Les quatre jeunes femmes se regardèrent tristement avant d'éclater de rire. Elles se mirent à danser jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

Finalement, l'alcool eut raison d'elles et elles s'endormir au petit matin. Ginny en petite culotte par terre, Noah en soutien-gorge sur le comptoir de sa cuisine, Pansy s'était endormis la première sur le canapé et Hermione s'était écroulée, en culotte, elle aussi, au milieu du salon.

Pendant ce bref instant de folie, elles avaient réussi à oublier leurs problèmes. Pendant cette soirée, elles s'étaient retrouvés ensemble, comme au bon vieux temps de la fac. Il n'y avait plus de tromperie, plus de peur maternelle, plus de statut indéfini envers un enfant, plus de maudit passé… Juste quatre jeunes femmes…


	21. Chapter 20

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans l'appartement, les garçons restèrent un instant stupéfait face à la scène qui se présentait devant eux.

Des vêtements étaient éparpillés sur le sol, un peu partout dans la pièce. Sur la table, des bouteilles vides.

Mais le plus surprenant était l'état dans lequel se trouvait les filles. Noah sur le comptoir de la cuisine, Hermione et Ginny allongées par terre et Pansy reposait sur le canapé.

\- « c'est quoi ce bordel ? » lâcha Blaise

\- « c'est à ça que ressemble leur soirée entre filles ? »

Ron s'avança prudemment vers sa femme.

\- « vous croyez qu'elle a bu ? » demanda Ron, inquiet

\- « elle n'est pas stupide non plus » répondit Drago

Harry n'arrivait pas à détacher ses yeux d'Hermione. Pendant que les autres s'approchaient de leurs moitiés, lui restait en retrait ne savant quoi faire. Un combat interne faisait rage en lui. Devait-il s'approcher d'elle ou attendre que quelqu'un d'autre le fasse.

Lorsqu'il voulut se lever, Ron eue un mouvement trop brusque qui provoqua la chute de plusieurs bouteilles.

Les jeunes femmes se réveillèrent brusquement. Ron attira sur lui, les regards mauvais de ses amis.

\- « la légendaire maladresse des Weasley » lâcha Drago, en le regardant de travers.

\- « oh ça va hein, je n'ai pas fait exprès »

Noah porta ses mains sur sa tête qui lui faisait en mal de chien. Une expression de surprise se lut sur son visage lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de Drago. Ce dernier, remarquant qu'elle était en petite tenus, retira son pull et l'obligea à le mettre malgré ses réticences.

Ginny se leva avec difficulté, aidé par son mari. Ce dernier lui lança un regard accusateur que la jeune femme décida d'ignorer.

Après quelques minutes où les jeunes femmes se retrouvèrent sur le canapé, les mains sur la tête se maudissant d'avoir ainsi perdue le contrôle, elles décidèrent d'aller se réfugier dans la chambre principale.

Pendant que Pansy se lavait, Noah et Ginny se brossaient les dents pendant qu'Hermione alla s'asseoir sur la cuvette des toilettes avec un air pensif.

Lorsqu'elle finit, Ginny se retourna vers Hermione.

\- « raconte. Il s'est passé quoi avec Robyn ? J'ai cru que c'était l'amour fou entre vous »

Ladite Hermione souffla afin de ne pas craquer. Elle regarda ses amies.

\- « elle considère que je perds beaucoup trop de chose en étant avec elle. »

Le bruit de l'eau s'arrêta soudainement. Noah saisit une serviette et la tendit à Pansy qui venait tout juste de sortir de la douche.

\- « comment ça tu perds beaucoup de chose ? » demanda Noah, intrigué

\- « je vous perds vous. Et pour elle, qui n'a plus de famille, c'est la pire chose qui puisse arriver. Elle ne veut pas que je me retrouve seule, donc elle a décidé de tout arrêter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. » expliqua Hermione, la gorge nouée.

\- « tu veux dire qu'elle t'a quitté à cause de nous ? » interrogea Pansy

Hermione haussa les épaules en baissant la tête, sentant ses larmes couler.

\- « Hermione » lâchèrent les trois autres filles, en s'approchant d'elle

La brune les arrêta en mettant ses mains devant elle.

\- « non… non… ça va… C'est juste que… »

Elle cherchait ses mots. Comment expliquer avec des mots tous les sentiments qu'elle ressentait pour Robyn. Et cette douleur… Cette affreuse impression d'avoir laissé filer le grand amour de sa vie mais paradoxalement, de ressentir une immense colère.

\- « J'y ai cru moi. Et je pense que c'est ça le plus dur… Je me voyais déjà finir ma vie avec elle, c'est idiot vu son âge, mais… elle avait une façon de me regarder comme si j'étais la prunelle de ses yeux. Je me sentais si… femme à ses côtés. On avait des projets ensembles mais maintenant tout tombe à l'eau. J'ai été stupide de croire que ça marcherait entre nous » expliqua Hermione, les larmes aux yeux

\- « tu n'as pas été stupide mais amoureuse. D'un côté je la comprends, tu as vu l'état dans lequel tu étais hier Hermione, j'ai bien vu dans ses yeux le choc qu'elle a eu en te voyant ainsi. Moi-même qui te connais depuis de nombreuses années, j'ai eu la peur de ma vie. Peut-être qu'il faut juste laisser faire les choses »

\- « pour ma part, je pense que si vous êtes faite pour vous retrouver, ça se fera en temps voulu. Mais pour l'instant essaye de te calmer et de te changer les idées. » conseilla Ginny

\- « mais je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose, j'ai l'impression que je ne récolte que ce que j'ai semé, en faisant souffrir Harry. »

Ses amies se regardèrent, aucune n'osait véritablement avouer qu'elles y avaient, au moins pour une fraction de seconde, songé.

\- « mais non… je pense plutôt qu'elle a cru bien faire en te laissant t'en aller. Au fond, c'est à peu près la même chose qu'Harry avait fait quand vous vous êtes séparé pour la première fois. » ajouta Pansy

\- « j'en ai marre que l'on prenne des décisions pour moi »

Ginny rentra à son tour dans la douche. Pendant ce temps Noah aidait Pansy à se sécher les cheveux, quand soudain les propos de cette dernière lui revint en tête.

\- « rassure-moi Pansy, tu as conscience que tu seras une mère formidable et que tu n'as aucune raison de t'en faire »

Leurs regards se croisèrent dans la glace. Un sourire reconnaissant vint se mettre sur le visage de la brune.

\- « tu seras une maman un peu névrosé mais je t'assure que tes enfants s'en sortiront bien dans la vie, vu les gènes des Weasley qu'ils auront. » s'exclama Hermione

Noah et elle éclatèrent de rire sous le regard noir de la future maman.

\- « laissez les gènes de ma famille tranquille » s'écria Ginny

Lorsque la rouquine sortie de la douche, elle alla à son tour devant la glace. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux d'Hermione.

\- « dit moi Hermione, je me suis toujours demandée… Deux filles ensembles, c'est comment ? »

Hermione fut surprise de voir que cette question avait attiré l'attention des deux autres filles. Noah, qui s'apprêtait à son tour à se laver, renonça à y entrer malgré qu'elle fût en sous-vêtements. Pansy, qui se débattait avec son pull, s'arrêta brusquement, le pull autour du cou.

La jeune femme ressentit une gêne immense l'envahir ainsi que son visage prendre feu.

\- « je… C'est différent »

\- « différents comment ? » s'empressa de demander Noah

\- « Et bien… il faut avoir beaucoup d'imagination… »

\- « Allez Hermione, des détails plus croustillants » la coupa Pansy, avec une voix bizarre

Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle.

\- « quoi ? je suis enceinte de 8 mois et ça fait des mois que mon mari ne me touche plus, j'ai des besoins moi bordel… » s'écria-t-elle

\- « Ron aura du boulot plus tard » dit Noah

\- « berk… On parle de mon frère là, je ne veux pas savoir ce que vous faites ensemble quand… Berk » s'exclama Ginny

Des rires s'élevèrent dans la pièce.

\- « rigole Noah… Rigole… Tu as de la chance d'avoir un mec comme Drago, toujours partant pour le faire à n'importe quel moment. »

\- « on ne le fait pas tout le temps non plus » se défendit Noah

\- « quelle fréquence ? personnellement avec Blaise, c'est plutôt quand on a le temps… avec mes gardes et ses affaires, on a presque plus de temps à nous. »

\- « Eh bien, je ne sais pas… on va dire… chaque matin, pour se donner la pêche, à midi quand on se voit entre deux rendez-vous, et le soir si on n'est pas trop fatigué » énuméra Noah, en rentrant dans la douche

Les trois jeunes femmes se regardèrent sous le choc.

\- « putain… Mais vous n'êtes jamais fatigué ? » s'exclama Pansy

\- « moi qui croyait que Blaise était une bête… dans vos bureaux »

\- « s'en voyer en l'air au bureau… rien de plus excitant » lacha Hermione

Noah sortit le haut de son corps et tendit une main vers Hermione, qui lui donna une tape.

\- « on se comprends »

Elles éclatèrent de rire

\- « je pense que je vais rendre une petite visite surprise à Blaise dans quelque jour »

\- « préviens-moi à l'avance, pour que j'évite de me bruler la rétine, si jamais je vous surprends » s'exclama Noah

\- « sinon, ce soir vous faites quoi ? on peut se remettre ça, mais cette fois-ci sans alcool » proposa Hermione

\- « moi ça me va, enfin si jamais je ne suis pas appelé d'urgence à l'hôpital »

Hermione sautilla un peu en claquant des mains.

\- « On fait ça chez moi cette fois si, je suis un peu fatigué » informa Pansy, en allant s'assoir sur le lit

Les autres filles la rejoignirent dans l'autre pièce. Ginny se mit à fouiller un peu dans le placard de Noah.

\- « Et toi Noah ? tu es de la partie ? » demanda Hermione

Noah afficha un air gêné, ne sachant pas s'il était préférable de rien dire ou pas.

\- « Et bien… Ce soir, j'ai un truc de prévus »

\- « tu as quoi de prévus ? » fit Hermione, curieuse

\- « Je vais boire un verre avec Harry… j'espère que ça ne te dérange pas »

La brune resta un moment silencieuse en fixant son amie.

\- « non… Non, pourquoi ça me dérangerait ? C'est cool, Il n'y a pas de problème »

Noah regarda Pansy et Ginny, qui lui firent signe de ne pas répondre.

Hermione, qui se trouvait dans l'embrassure de la porte, près de Noah, alla se placer au côté de la future maman et posa une main sur son ventre.

\- « ils sont agités, ma parole » dit Hermione, émerveillé

Pansy grimaça un peu en cherchant une meilleure posture.

\- « ça va ? » demanda Noah, en s'approchant d'elle

\- « oui… On dirait qu'ils font une partie de Quidditch dans mon ventre… mais ça va »

La blonde hocha la tête, avant de voir Ginny qui tenait entre ses mains l'une de ses robes noires, en dentelle.

\- « wow… Noah, tu me l'as… » commença Ginny

\- « remet-la à sa place, immédiatement » ordonna Noah

\- « mais… »

\- « pas de 'mais' qui tienne madame Zabini… »

Ginny lui tira la langue, avant de remettre la robe à sa place initiale. Elles discutèrent encore un petit moment jusqu'à ce que l'on vienne toquer à la porte. Après un 'entrer ' très joyeux des filles, Drago entra dans la pièce.

Ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par ceux de sa copine. Il lui sourit lorsqu'il remarqua le pull qu'elle portait.

\- « vous savez qu'on est là ? » interrompu Pansy

Drago lui lança un regard noir.

\- « vous avez finis ? On vous attend là… J'en peux plus de rester dans la même pièce que cet imbécile de Potter et l'autre roux »

Il reçut une armée de paires d'yeux noirs. Elles se levèrent et en passant devant lui, lui donnèrent une tape sur l'épaule. Lorsque Noah passa devant lui, sans lui adresser un regard, il la saisit par la taille, ce qui provoqua un éclat de rire de leurs parts. Elle passa ses bras autours de son cou. Il la tenait fermement collé contre lui.

\- « alors comme ça, tu t'amuses sans moi ? »

\- « tu sais très bien que rien n'est pareil sans toi à mes côtés… Oh grand Malefoy ! Mon maitre » plaisanta la jeune femme, en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- « c'est ça, fous toi de moi »

Elle éclata de rire lorsqu'il enfonça doucement ses doigts dans ses cotes. Ils finirent par s'embrasser avant de rejoindre les autres.

Un peu plus tard, lorsqu'ils rentrèrent chez eux, Ginny se dépêcha de filer rapidement dans leur chambre afin de ne pas avoir de conversation avec Blaise. Elle avait senti son regard lourd sur elle pendant tout le petit-déjeuner prit avec les autres. Il avait bien essayé de la retenir mais faisant la sourde oreille, elle s'était quasiment précipité vers la chambre sans un mot pour son mari.

Arrivant dans la chambre, elle vit un pyjama d'enfant trainer sur le lit défait. Ce petit pyjama reposait auprès du grand peignoir de son mari.

Elle s'avança doucement vers le lit et caressa du bout des doigts l'habit dévoré de fusée et d'étoiles.

En un instant, elle réalisa enfin la portait de ce dans quoi elle s'était engagée.

Il prenait de la place… Il n'était même pas encore officiellement installé avec eux mais il avait déjà sa place. Il s'était installé dans sa maison, dans le salon, des jouets trainaient déjà un peu partout. Mais là, ce pyjama dans sa chambre, sur son lit, lui rappelait à quel point cet enfant prendrait une énorme place dans leur intimité.

Elle pouvait très bien voir ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, sans elle. Le fils avait dû réveillé son père et était resté avec lui. Ils avaient dû rire, parler et s'amuser comme un père et son fils… mais sans la mère. Car elle n'était pas la mère. Elle n'avait pas sa place dans le tableau.

\- « Ginny »

La jeune femme sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à son mari. Elle lui offrit un sourire auquel il ne répondit pas. Au contraire, il s'approcha d'elle, le visage soucieux.

\- « ça va ? » demanda-t-il

\- « oui, pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? »

Il s'assied sur le lit et l'invita à faire de même.

\- « est-tu heureuse ? »

Elle fut surprise par sa question. Le regardant droit dans les yeux, elle cherchait les mots justes pour ne pas le blesser. Elle s'efforçait d'être heureuse… Enfin, de paraitre heureuse.

Ginny était heureuse… Oui, elle l'était, mais pour son mari. Le voir heureux la rendait, d'une certaine façon, heureuse elle aussi. Lorsqu'elle lui avait dit oui, elle s'était imaginé bien des scénarios digne d'un conte de fée.

Mais sa relation avec le petit, quasiment inexistante, l'avait fait sortir de ses rêves.

\- « il ne m'aime pas » lâcha-t-elle,

Blaise lui prit la main.

\- « mais non, c'est juste qu'il passe une mauvaise phase. Imagine, il apprend qu'il a un père mais que sa mère est sur le point de mourir. »

\- « je sais mais… je ne sais pas quel sera ma place auprès de lui. Toi, tu es son père mais moi, qui suis-je ? la femme de son père ? celle qui est de trop ? »

Il lui déposa un baiser sur le font

\- « tu sais, je lui ai dit que la manière dont il se comportait avec toi ne me plaisait pas, mais surtout que cela te faisait du mal, et il m'a expliqué le pourquoi du comment »

\- « pourquoi ? c'est mon comportement ? ma manière de parler ? je dois faire quoi ? »

Il lui sourit tendrement.

\- « il a peur que tu veille prendre la place de sa mère lorsqu'elle ne sera plus là »

\- « mais… moi je ne veux pas prendre la place de quelqu'un, je veux juste lui faire une place dans ma vie. Je veux qu'il voie en moi quelqu'un en qui il peut avoir confiance, en qui il peut se confier. Je sais très bien que je ne suis pas sa mère et je ne compte pas le devenir »

\- « je sais ma belle, je le lui ai expliqué et il m'a promis de faire des efforts avec toi. »

\- « vraiment ? »

\- « oui, je lui ai bien expliqué qu'il devait faire des efforts avec toi parce que je ne compte pas me débarrasser de toi. Tu es et seras toujours dans les parages et que je ne veux plus voir de la tristesse dans tes yeux à cause de son comportement »

La jeune femme l'embrassa précipitamment. Elle se leva et se posa sur ses jambes, toujours en l'embrassant avidement. A bout de souffle, Blaise se recula un peu.

\- « je t'aime » lui dit-elle, tendrement

Il l'embrassa.

\- « moi aussi »

Ginny retira son haut et commença déboutonner la chemise du jeune homme.

\- « ma petite femme a envie de moi ? »

\- « tu sais combien de fois Noah et Drago le font ? »

\- « J'ai ma petite idée… C'est donc de ça que vous avez parlé hier soir ? »

\- « non, ce matin dans la salle de bain pendant qu'on se douchait. »

Ginny put voir dans les prunelles de son mari une flamme s'éveiller.

\- « vous étiez toutes les quatre dans la douche ? »

La rouquine le frappa et voulu se lever. Blaise l'obligea à rester à sur ses jambes.

\- « Tu m'as provoqué Ginny Zabini… Maintenant, on va battre tous les records. Toi et moi, toute la journée dans cette chambre » s'exclama Blaise,

Il la fit basculer sur le lit sous ses rires et retira brusquement sa chemise et son t-shirt. Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser doucement. Blaise dégrafa le soutien-gorge de sa femme qui s'était déjà attaqué à son pantalon.

En quelques minutes, ils se retrouvèrent nus, l'un contre l'autre. Ginny sentait chaque parti de son corps tressaillir face aux caresses de son mari. D'une main, il saisissait l'une des jambes de la jeune femme pendant que l'autre était plongé dans ses cheveux.

Ginny ressentait son souffle dans son cou. Ils atteignirent quasiment au même moment la jouissance.

Après avoir repris leurs souffles, Il se remis au-dessus d'elle et descendit doucement vers le bas, déposant des baisers le long de son chemin, jusqu'à atteindre l'intimité de la jeune femme.

Les doigts crispés sur les couvertures, elle ressenti une nouvelle fois ses muscles se tendre…

Soudain un bruit provenant de la fenêtre les arrêta brusquement. Blaise sortit sa tête des couvertures.

\- « c'était quoi ça ? »

Un hibou était posté devant la fenêtre et tapotait la vitre avec impatience.

\- « vas-y… moi je suis incapable de bouger »

Blaise se dirigea vers la vitre et prit la lettre.

\- « saint-mangouste… c'est pour moi »

La jeune femme se redressa lentement. Elle le regarda ouvrir et lire attentivement la lettre. Lorsqu'il la regarda d'une manière grave, elle se leva à son tour.

\- « qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? »

\- « c'est la voisine de Jessica, apparemment elle a été admise d'urgence tout à l'heure et il faut qu'on y aille. »

Arrivant avec hâte dans le grand et majestueux bâtiment, Blaise et Ginny essayaient d'en savoir plus sur l'état de Jessica. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune femme, ils trouvèrent Aaron couché près de sa mère très affaiblie et endormis. Dès qu'il le vit, le jeune garçon se précipita en pleure dans les bras de son père.

Ginny passa une main chaleureuse dans les cheveux touffus du petit avant de s'approcher des fiches médicales. Lorsqu'elle eue connaissance des détails du dossier, elle sue immédiatement ce que Jessica n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Blaise déposa son fils sur le fauteuil présent et s'approcha de sa femme. Il essaya de comprendre ce qui était marqué mais tout lui semblait être du charabia.

\- « alors ? » chuchota-t-il

\- « ce n'est pas bon du tout » répondit-elle, sur le meme ton

Ils se regardèrent tous les deux gravement, se rendant compte que leur rôle de parents allait bientôt commencer.

\- « combien de temps ? »

\- « je dirais qu'elle ne verra pas demain »

La mâchoire de Blaise se contracta et ses yeux se posèrent sur Jessica. Ginny lui prit la main et posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- « tu devrais peut-être emmener Aaron prendre une boisson ou un truc, pour lui changer les idées » proposa Ginny

\- « bonne idée, tu veux quelque chose ? »

\- « non merci »

Il l'embrassa

\- « je t'aime »

\- « je t'aime aussi »

Elle les regarda sortir de la salle et lança un dernier sourire à son mari lorsque ce dernier la regarda.

Poussant un long soupire, elle alla s'asseoir au chevet de cette femme qui avait donné un enfant à son mari.

Elle était plongée dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle vit la main de Jessica bouger. Se levant précipitamment, elle s'approcha du lit.

Lorsque Jessica la vit, elle afficha une expression de surprise avant de regarder autour d'elle. Ginny ne savait pas comment agir.

\- « A..Aar… »

La rouquine se rapprocha davantage de la patiente

\- « Aaron » réussit à prononcer la malade

\- « oh… il est avec Blaise. Ils sont partis prendre un truc à manger pour lui »

Jessica sembla se calmer un peu.

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Ginny retourna à sa place.

Harry était assied à une table d'un pub londonien. Il attendait la venue de Noah, avec qui il avait rendez-vous.

Il avait tellement été surpris en recevant la lettre de son amie qui demandait s'ils pouvaient passer un plus de temps ensemble. C'est tout naturellement qu'il avait chaleureusement accepté cette invitation.

Assied à une table, il avait déjà commandé quelque chose à boire. Au loin, dans un groupe de jeunes femmes, il y en avait une qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis qu'il s'était installé. S'il n'avait pas de rendez-vous ce soir, il serait sans doute rentré dans son jeu et aurait tout fait pour finir la nuit avec elle.

Ils continuèrent à échanger des sourires sans pour autant chercher à se rapprocher. La jeune femme leva son verre en sa direction et d'un geste de la main lui indiqua d'approcher, mais Harry lui fit une mou triste avant de montrer la chaise vide en face de lui. Il la vit rire en soulevant les épaules.

Une silhouette attira son attention et il vit Noah arriver. Il l'accueillit dans ses bras lorsqu'elle fut près de lui.

\- « je suis désolée mais Malefoy a failli tourner de l'œil quand je lui ai dit que j'avais un rencard avec toi » expliqua Noah

\- « j'aurais aimé voir sa tête »

\- « eh bien, il avait sa tête de con de d'habitude »

Le brun éclata de rire.

\- « tu viens souvent ici ? »

\- « non, une ou deux fois. »

Noah regarda autour d'elle et ressentit une sensation qui la prenait chaque fois qu'elle se trouvait dans un endroit moldu. Au fond du pub, se trouvait une scène où des anonymes pouvait se produire. Des live comme seul des endroits comme ça pouvait accueillir.

\- « j'adore cette ambiance, cette musique, cette magie bien différente de l'où on vient »

Harry hocha simplement la tête en la regardant. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous les deux. Il remarqua qu'elle aussi s'était habillée de manière moldu pour passer inaperçu. Un jeans et une chemise qui devait appartenir à Drago, vu la taille.

Puis soudainement, après que le serveur leur ramena leurs commandes, elle braqua ses yeux sur lui avec cet air sérieux sur le visage.

\- « alors, dit moi ce que tu ressens »

Harry eue un rire nerveux, et bu une gorgé de son verre. Il reconnaissait bien le manque de tact de Noah Jones. Elle ne passait jamais par quatre chemins.

\- « trahi et incompétent » dit-il, en souriant

\- « trahi, je peux comprendre mais pourquoi incompétent ? »

\- « avec tous les mecs qu'il y a sur cette terre, elle s'est tiré avec une femme. Je dois vraiment être un amant désastreux pour qu'elle soit partie voir ailleurs »

\- « nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vraiment une question de sexe. Je sais que ça joue sur ton mal être mais je pense que, ce qui te fait le plus mal, c'est qu'elle ressent des sentiments pour elle »

Le jeune homme la regarda avant de sourire en regardant ailleurs.

\- « je me trompe ? » demanda-t-elle

\- « non… C'est exactement ça. Je n'arrive pas accepter le fait qu'elle puisse ressentir pour un… enfin… une autre, les mêmes choses qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Et puis elle m'a quand même trompé »

\- « elle aurait dû te le dire, c'est sûr. »

Un silence s'installa

\- « J'ai reçus les papiers du divorce. »

\- « ah ouais ? déjà ? »

\- « ils sont posé sur mon bureau, je suis incapable de les signés ni même de les toucher »

\- « malgré la colère que tu ressens pour elle, tu continues à l'aimer et signer ces papiers signifie officiellement renoncer à elle et à votre histoire »

\- « j'ai peur » lâcha -t-il, en baissant les yeux

\- « de quoi ? »

\- « de me retrouver seul et le rester le reste de ma vie. Quand je vous regarde, j'ai l'impression que vous avez tous une personne à vos côtés. Toi, tu as ce bon à rien de Malefoy, Ron a Pansy et Blaise a Ginny. Même Hermione a quelqu'un auprès d'elle. Moi, je suis seul et avec un gros manque de confiance en moi. Je veux juste une personne avec qui partager de bon moment, en qui je puisse faire confiance. Une personne que quand je la regarde, je me vois passer ma vie à ses côtés. Je veux juste aimer et être aimé »

Noah lui prit la main.

\- « tu vas la trouver Harry. Regarde-toi, tu es beau, intelligent, gentil. Tu as le courage de 100 hommes. Je te parie que beaucoup de femmes ici t'ont remarqué. Regarde-moi cette belle gueule »

Harry se mit à rougir sous les compliments de son amie.

\- « arrête ça »

\- « tu ne me crois pas ? » s'exclama Noah,

Profitant d'un moment de silence, la jeune femme se leva et monta sur sa chaise, attirant ainsi l'attention de plusieurs personnes. Harry regardait autour de lui avec anxiété et essayait de faire descendre son amie.

\- « Excusez-moi… Je m'appelle Noah et voici mon ami Harry. Mesdames, quand vous le regardez, ne le trouvez-vous pas tout simplement beau ? » cria-t-elle, à la salle

De nombreuses femmes levèrent leurs verres en commentant le physique d'Harry.

\- « Sexy »

\- « beau-gosse »

\- « j'aimerais en faire mon quatre heure »

\- « est-il célibataire ? je suis prenante »

\- « qu'il enlève ce pull, on veut voir la marchandise »

Harry regardait toutes ses femmes en souriant. Au fond le lui, son ego était monté en flèche. Noah était morte de rire face aux réflexions des femmes présentes. Elle se tourna vers Harry

\- « Tu entends ça Potter ? Elles veulent voir la marchandise » s'exclama Noah

Harry secoua vigoureusement la tête en faisant « non » avec son doigt. « La marchandise ! » commencèrent-elles à scander, sous les directives de Noah.

\- « allez Harry »

Le jeune homme la regarda intensément avant de se lever. Il monta à son tour sur sa chaise. Retirant au préalable ses lunettes et les tendant à la blonde, il commença à retirer tout doucement son pull sous des applaudissements, puis remonta sont t-shirt jusqu'à son torse, dévoilant ainsi ses muscles.

Sous les cris et les applaudissements, il fit une révérence avant de s'asseoir, imité par Noah. Ils éclatèrent de rires.

\- je n'arrive pas à y croire… Tu es complètement timbré ma parole » s'exclama Harry

\- « On va faire un pacte, si tu veux bien… »

Ils se rapprochèrent … La jeune femme allait continuer mais une présence les interrompit. Se tournant vers la personne, Harry afficha une expression de surprise avant de se lever.

\- « Jay… Quelle bonne surprise »

La jeune femme lui fit la bise en souriant.

\- « C'est mon bar habituel, donc »

Ils se regardèrent tout en souriant, sous le regard malicieux de Noah. La blonde observa la jeune femme. Elle était noire, de taille moyenne et tout simplement magnifique. Le comportement d'Harry lui indiquait qu'il n'était absolument pas insensible aux charmes de cette jeune femme.

\- « Je t'ai cherché mais tu n'es pas revenu »

\- « oui, j'ai été occupé. » répondit Harry

\- « d'accord » dit-elle, simplement

Un sourire stupide était collé sur leurs visages, ce qui commençait à exaspérer Noah.

\- « bon… je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. »

\- « NON » s'écria Harry

Ce qui fit sursauter les deux femmes.

\- « enfin… Non… tu ne nous dérange pas. J'ai été impoli, je te présente l'une de mes amies les plus proche, Noah. Noah voici Jaylissa »

Les deux jeunes femmes se saluèrent

\- « oh, tu peux m'appeler Jay, »

Noah lui sourit

\- « ou PUM-PUM » Lâcha Harry

Jaylissa et lui explosèrent de rire avant que la demoiselle ne le lui donne un petit coup sur l'épaule

\- « ne te moque pas de mon Pum-Pum -se tournant vers Noah- pum-pum c'est mon chat, et le jeune homme ici présent, ce moque de ma relation avec lui »

\- « elle a son chat en fond d'écran » rajouta Harry

\- « tu te moque de moi ? tu veux que l'on parle de ton strip-tease ? »

Harry baissa sa tête

\- « ce n'est pas de ma faute, c'est elle » dit-il, en pointant Noah du doigt

\- « tu ne m'as pas arrêté non plus – regardant Jaylissa—tu veux t'installer avec nous ? » répondit la blonde

La demoiselle les regarda avec un air désolé.

\- « je suis désolée mais je suis avec des amis »

\- « oh ce n'est pas grave, une prochaine fois peut-être » lui dit Noah

\- « avec plaisir… Bon, je dois y aller, passez une bonne soirée »

Elle les salua une dernière fois avant de rejoindre ses amis. Harry ne la lâchait pas des yeux.

\- « vas lui demander son numéro » l'incita Noah

\- « je n'ai pas de portable et je ne me vois pas lui écrire des lettres. Tu imagines sa réaction si un hibou se pointait devant sa fenêtre ? Non… C'est impossible »

\- « qu'est-ce-qui est impossible ? »

\- « je préfère la garder en amie… Je ne veux pas d'une relation maintenant »

\- « ta bouche dit ça mais tes yeux disent l'inverse. Elle te plait Harry et tu lui plais »

\- « n'importe quoi… qu'est-ce-qui te fais dire ça ? »

Noah sourit

\- « tu ne l'as pas lâché des yeux depuis qu'elle est partie. »

Harry détourna son regard, à contre cœur, et finit son verre d'une traite.

\- « bon… peut-être qu'elle me plait un peu »

\- « un peu ? »

Elle le vit lui lancer un regard blasé, ce qui la fit rire doucement

\- « oui, elle me plait »

\- « va lui demander » s'excita Noah

Il prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lever. Noah remarqua que Jaylissa s'était un peu éloigné de ses amis lorsqu'elle vit Harry s'approcher d'elle.

De loin, l'avocate suivit leur échange avec un sentiment de bonheur pour son ami. Il méritait d'être heureux.

Chez Ron et Pansy, la soirée se passait plutôt bien. Hermione, Ron et Pansy étaient à table et parlaient du bon vieux temps de Poudlard.

On sentait que Ron faisait des efforts pour être polie avec son amie. Au fil de la soirée, et aidé par un peu de Whiskey pur feu, il s'était détendu et parlait avec elle comme avant.

Pendant qu'ils se disputaient sur un détail remontant à Poudlard, Pansy les regardait en caressant son ventre. Depuis ce matin, elle sentait son ventre se durcir, ce qui lui provoquait des sensations désagréables.

Elle ressentait de plus en plus de pression vers son bas ventre. Changeant de position sur sa chaise, pour à léger la pression, elle eue une impression étrange.

\- « je te dis que c'était un chien à trois tête Ron »

\- « j'ai l'impression qu'il en avait quatre… Bref, dans tous les cas, on a frôlé la mort »

Hermione hocha la tête et regarda Pansy.

\- « ça va ? »

Ron regarda lui aussi sa femme et remarqua la grimace qu'elle faisait.

\- « ma chérie, qu'est-ce-qui ne vas pas ? »

\- « rien… rien… c'est juste que j'ai l'impression de me faire dessus » répondit Pansy, en gigotant

Hermione fronça des sourcils

\- « tu veux aller aux toilettes ? tu veux que je t'accompagne ? » demanda Ron

Hermione se leva et alla toucher le ventre de son amie.

\- « mais… Pansy, tu perds les eaux » s'horrifia Hermione

Ron se leva précipitamment de sa chaise

\- « bon, que personne ne panique… que personne ne panique… il ne faut pas paniquer » paniqua Ron

\- « tu es sûre de toi ? j'ai vraiment l'impression de faire pipi »

\- « tu perds eaux ma belle, ça m'est arrivé avec Matthews. Tu as des contractions c'est pour ton ventre est dure. » lui expliqua Hermione, en souriant

\- « Oh par Merlin… Les bébés arrivent » s'exclama Pansy, mi- excitait mi- paniqué

Hermione aida Pansy à se lever pendant que Ron alla chercher toutes les affaires nécessaires.

\- « il faut prévenir les autres »

\- « pour l'instant, il faut t'emmener à l'hôpital. De labà, je les préviendrais »

Ron déboula dans la pièce avec plein de sac sur lui. Après un dernier baiser à sa femme, ils allèrent tous les trois à l'hôpital, avec l'impatience de rencontrer ces nouveaux être qui allaient agrandir davantage cette famille.

Les nouveaux Weasley allaient enfin naitre.


	22. Chapter 21

Dans la chambre de Jessica, le silence régnait. La jeune femme luttait de toute ses forces pour survivre même si le combat était perdu d'avance.

Les médecins étaient incapables de dire combien de temps il lui restait. Son état s'aggravait d'heure en heure et petit à petit sa magie la lâcher. Comme Blaise et Ginny étaient les deux seuls proches de Jessica, les médecins leur conseilla de préparer le petit aux événements qui suivront.

Alors, avec une grande délicatesse, l'avocat s'était assieds à la place que sa femme occupé plus tôt et avait pris son fils sur ses jambes. Il avait essayé de lui expliquer que sa mère n'en avait plus pour longtemps.

Regardant sa montre, Ginny remarqua qu'il était quasiment 1 heure du matin. Elle se leva pour étirer un peu ses jambes

Blaise la regarda s'étirer longuement en faisant les cents pas. Il voyait bien qu'elle luttait contre tout un tas de choses, tel que le sommeil, l'engourdissement de ses jambes ou encore la panique.

\- « mon cœur, va te dégourdir les jambes un peu » lui proposa Blaise

La jeune femme s'arrêta et lui lança un regard condescendant, qu'il lui connaissait si bien.

\- « de quoi tu parles ? Je ne peux pas te laisser… enfin, vous laisser seuls dans une situation pareil »

\- « ça fait des heures que l'on est enfermé dans cette chambre, va prendre l'air »

\- « mais et toi ? »

\- « tu peux bien me laisser quelques minutes non ? allez, vas-y »

Elle le regarda longuement, comme si elle cherchait à le faire changer d'avis. Puis, voyant le sourire qu'il lui lança, la jeune femme capitula. Après avoir poussé un long soupire, elle alla saisir son sac avant de se planter devant Blaise.

\- « tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je reste ? ça ne me gêne pas, je peux très bien marcher dans cette chambre et… »

\- « Bébé, vas-y »

Elle posa une main tendre sur sa joue avant de l'embrasser puis déposa un baiser au sommet du crâne d'Aaron.

La jeune femme arpenta les couloirs de l'hôpital sans but précis. Plusieurs de ces collègues la saluèrent.

Ses pieds la menèrent jusqu'au hall du bâtiment.

\- « Ginny ? »

Elle se retourna précipitamment.

\- « Hermione, mais que fais-tu là ? »

\- « Pansy a perdu les eaux. »

Le cœur de Ginny rata un battement. Une vague d'excitation monta en elle.

\- « quand ça ? mais pourquoi personne ne nous a prévenue ? Elle est où ? »

\- « ils l'ont prise en charge, seul Ron a eu le droit de rester avec elle. Je n'en sais pas plus que ça »

\- « Et les autres ? »

\- « j'allais justement à la volière pour les prévenir »

\- « attends, mais il est 1 heure du matin, ils doivent sans doute être tous couché. Attends que la situation soit plus concrète pour les prévenir » lui conseilla Ginny

Hermione regarda les enveloppes pendant un cours instant avant de les ranger dans son sac.

\- « mais dis-moi, que fais-tu ici ? »

Ginny regarda autour d'elle.

\- « je suis avec Blaise, Jessica est hospitalisé »

\- « oh… Comment va-t-elle ? »

\- « pas très bien, à vrai dire »

La brune posa une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

\- « et Aaron ? il tient le coup ? »

\- « je n'en sais rien, ce petit ne me parle pas »

\- « viens avec moi, on va discuter un peu » proposa Hermione

Ron essaie tant bien que mal de calmer sa femme.

Cette dernière souffrait le martyr depuis de quelques heures déjà. Les médecins ne pouvaient rien lui donner tant que son col ne s'était pas ouvert davantage. On les avait prévenus que cela risqué de prendre du temps, vu que c'était la première grossesse de madame et que c'était des jumeaux.

Pansy faisait des aller-retours dans sa chambre, en hurlant sur tous le personnel. Elle n'arrêtait pas de crier et de demander une potion calmante.

\- « allez, ma chérie, respire »

Elle lui lança un regarda assassin avant de se mettre à hurler lorsqu'une autre contraction se présenta.

\- « je te hais Ronald Weasley »

Ron déglutie et ressentit un soulagement lorsque le médecin arriva dans la pièce. Pansy se précipita sur ce dernier.

\- « dite moi que vous allez m'administrer cette putain de potion »

\- « eh bien, Madame Weasley, il semblerait que l'on ne peut pas vous la donner »

Ron se leva précipitamment. Il se mit devant sa femme dans le but de protéger le jeune médecin.

\- « mais pourquoi ? »

\- « suite aux problèmes de santés de votre femme, il n'est pas recommandé de lui administrer une potion, au risque de provoquer des complications. » expliqua le médecin.

Pansy essayait de garder son calme mais une énième contraction la plia en deux.

\- « Ronald Weasley, je vais te tuer »

9 heures du matin, Noah faisait la queue dans un café londonien, accompagné de Drago. La demoiselle regardait sans cesse sa montre et pestait contre la lenteur apparente des serveurs et l'indécision de certains clients.

Jetant des œillades régulières à son copain, elle constata qu'il avait toujours cet air grognon sur le visage. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré le petit rendez-vous entre Harry et elle et le lui faisait bien comprendre. Ce matin, elle n'avait pas eu droit à son habituelle baiser et il ne lui avait pas adresser un mot de toute la matinée.

Enfin, il avait fait une pause lorsqu'ils avaient appris que Pansy et Ron allaient enfin avoir leurs bébés.

Ils avaient d'abord sauté de joie, avant de conduire Venus chez ses grands-parents, les prévenant par la même occasion, de la venue de leur énième petits-enfants, avant de se précipiter auprès de leur amie.

Malgré la souffrance de Pansy, son col de ne s'ouvrait pas assez vite et le travail duré. Après des heures et heures à attendre sans grands résultats et voyant que certains de ses amis, n'avaient même pas prit un café, elle avait eu l'idée d'aller en prendre pour remonter le moral des troupes.

Ils avaient tous prit leur journée, ne sachant pas quand l'heureux événement allait se produire, malgré le désaccord de Ron. Et comme à leurs habitudes, ils avaient tous rappelé au futur papa, qu'ils formaient tous une famille et que par conséquent, ils se devaient d'être là.

Harry, qui était déjà au bureau lorsqu'il reçut la lettre, déboula avec des ballons bleus et des fleurs, ce qui fit rire un peu Pansy, qui était d'une humeur massacrante. Lorsqu'il vit Noah, les deux jeunes gens échangèrent des regards complices, ce qui causa le retour de l'air grognon de Drago.

Après une longue attente, à entendre Pansy crier sur tout le personnel, Noah s'était porté volontaire pour aller prendre quelques ravitaillements. Harry s'était d'abord proposé pour l'accompagner, la demoiselle savait qu'il voulait parler de Jaylissa avec elle, mais Drago l'avait devancé en mettant en avant que c'était sa copine et non la sienne.

L'avocate avait levé les yeux au ciel, avant de faire comprendre distraitement à Harry, qu'ils en reparleront plus tard.

Drago et elle étaient donc en train d'attendre patiemment et silencieusement leur tour.

\- « Harry a beaucoup plus de conversation » lança-t-elle

Elle sentit le regard de son petit-ami lui bruler le côté gauche du visage.

\- « je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as voulu sortir avec lui, tu aurais pu rester avec moi »

La jeune femme souffla une nouvelle fois.

\- « tu as conscience que tu me fais une crise de jalousie, parce que je suis allé boire un verre avec un ami »

\- « je ne suis pas jaloux de Potter » dit-il en boudant

Noah le regarda enfin et lui sourit tendrement. Elle déposa un baiser sur sa joue

\- « tu es mignon quand tu es jaloux »

\- « je ne suis pas jaloux » répéta-t-il, s'efforçant de paraitre sévère.

Elle se rapprocha davantage de lui, entoura sa taille de ses bras avant de poser sa tête sur son épaule. Les derniers ressentiments du jeune homme s'envolèrent instantanément. Il resserra son étreinte. Il la vit relever doucement la tête et fut immédiatement attiré par ses lèvres.

Ils échangèrent un baiser avant que Noah ne le rompe brusquement. Il la vit regarder autour d'eux avec un grand sourire.

\- « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda Drago, intrigué

\- « tu n'entends pas la musique ? »

Le jeune homme se concentra et entendit enfin la musique. Il fallait tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre mais dès que c'était fait, on l'entendait parfaitement. Noah, qui était toujours dans ses bras, se mit doucement à danser, ce qui fit sourire Drago.

\- « j'adore cette musique » dit-elle, en sautillant doucement

\- « je vois ça » répondit-il, en rigolant

Elle le saisit par le col de son manteau et le regarda droit dans les yeux, en chantant les paroles de cette musique. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui le captivé le plus, entre, le mouvement de ses lèvres, son immense sourire, ses yeux rieurs qui pétillaient ou encore son immense beauté. Les paroles qu'elle lui chantait y étaient pour beaucoup aussi. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'identifier à certaines. Le fait qu'elle le lui dise avec autant d'amour, la manière qu'elle avait de prononcer certaine phrase… Une phrase en particulier retint d'avantage son attention.

« Et avec le temps, je sais que nous verrons tous les deux que, nous sommes tout ce dont nous avons besoin »

Cette phrase le fit sourire d'avantage. Il l'interrompit en l'embrassant une nouvelle fois.

\- « je t'aime » murmura Drago

Elle sourit et lui donna un autre baiser.

\- « je sais »

Noah se retourna en voyant qu'il ne restait qu'une seule personne avant eux. Elle le sentit se coller à elle et l'entourer de ses bras, l'un sur son buste et l'autre autour de sa taille. Il déposa sa tête sur son épaule et s'amusait à lui donner des baisers dans le cou.

\- « c'est bon ? tu n'es plus jaloux ? je peux enfin respirer ? »

Il lui mordit le cou, ce qui la fit pousse un cri de surprise qui attira l'attention de ceux présent. Les gens autour d'eux les regardaient bizarrement.

\- « voilà, maintenant tout le monde nous regarde »

\- « je m'en fiche totalement, tant que j'ai l'amour de ma vie dans mes bras, Merlin en personne peut venir devant moi, je n'en ai rien à foutre »

Noah éclata de rire avant de déposer un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- « le sentimental, je ne te pensais pas comme ça » se moqua la jeune femme

\- « je te l'ai dit, je ne le suis qu'avec toi et en privé »

\- « en privé ? c'est vrai que ta crise de jalousie que tu as piqué à Harry devant tout le monde, c'était du domaine du privé »

\- « je défends mes intérêts, madame l'avocate »

Elle lui donna une tape sur son bras.

\- « alors déjà, je ne suis l'intérêt de personne et en plus, je me suis réellement amusée avec lui »

\- « vous avez fait quoi ? tu ne me l'as pas dit hier soir »

\- « la faute à qui ? monsieur je boude dans mon coin »

Elle l'entendit rire doucement.

\- « je suis un peu susceptible, je le reconnais »

\- « un peu ? » s'écria Noah

\- « n'exagère pas non plus, je peux me montrer un peu borné »

\- « un peu ? » redit-elle, en rigolant

\- « mais tu m'agace – il lui déposa un baiser dans le cou- Merlin, qu'est-ce que je t'aime »

\- « tu redeviens sentimental Malefoy, fais attention, je ne suis pas trop branché type sentimental. »

\- « ça, c'était méchant »

Elle éclata une nouvelle fois de rire avant de se dégager pour passer la commande.

De retour à l'hôpital, Noah et Drago furent accueillit les bras ouverts par leurs amis.

\- « on a loupé quoi ? » demanda Drago, en distribuant les boissons.

\- « Pansy a balancé un vase à travers la pièce » les informa Hermione, surexcité

\- « et pourquoi tu as l'air si existé ? » demanda Noah, intrigué en s'asseyant à côté d'Harry

-« elle a balancé le vase lorsqu'on lui a appris que son col était assez ouvert pour commencer l'accouchement » expliqua Harry

Noah s'étouffa avec son café, tandis que Drago ouvrit grand ses yeux.

\- « et elle est où là ? » voulu savoir le blond

\- « en salle d'accouchement » répondit Hermione, en tapant des mains

\- « et Ginny et Blaise ? » demanda Noah

\- « avec Jessica, mais dès que les bébés seront là, ils viendront »

Petit à petit, les quatre jeunes gens furent rejoints par certains membres de la famille comme Molly et Arthur, accompagné de Venus. Georges et sa femme et leurs enfants arrivèrent aussi. Tout le monde trépignait d'impatience à l'idée de voir ces nouveaux arrivant, qui allaient une fois de plus, agrandir cette famille.

Au fil des minutes, le reste de proche s'amassé dans la salle d'attende, attirant ainsi l'attention sur eux. Certains était choqué de voir autant d'héros de guerre réunis au même endroit. Les enfants commençaient à chahuter un peu trop bruyamment, pendant que les adultes commençaient à s'impatienter.

Quand soudain, Ron apparu le visage baigner de larmes. Tout le monde retint son souffle.

\- « Ils sont enfin là. La maman et les bébés se portent à merveille » s'écria-t-il, en brandissant ses points en l'air, en signe de victoire.

Noah fut la première à se jeter dans ses bras, tellement heureuse pour lui. Puis, chacun son tour, ils prirent le nouveau papa dans leur bras. Des larmes coulèrent sur certain visage mais le bonheur rayonnait sur tous les visages.

-« je suis grande sœur ? c'est vrai papa ? Ils sont vraiment nés ? » demanda Venus, les yeux remplis de larmes

Ron la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort. Elle enfouit son visage dans le cou de son père. Ron avait l'impression de revivre ce jour où son petit ange était entré dans sa vie. La joie qu'il ressentait en ce moment était la même qu'il y a 10 ans.

\- « tu veux les voir ? ils sont impatients de voir leur grande sœur » dit-il, en déposant un bisou sur sa joue.

\- « oh que oui, j'ai quand même attendue huit mois, c'est long »

Tout le monde éclata de rire.

\- « je suis désolé, mais je reçus l'ordre de faire rentrer les gens, petit groupe par petit groupe. » expliqua Ron

\- « Ne t'en fais pas mon chéri, on s'en souvient avec la naissance de Matthews » répondit Molly

Instinctivement, les regards d'Hermione et D'Harry se croisèrent. Lors de la naissance de leur fils, il y avait eu tellement de monde, que l'hôpital avait dû prendre des mesures, pour éviter que la chambre ne soit trop engorgé, avec tous ses gens, qui s'étaient présenté comme étant de la famille.

\- « je vais d'abord avec Venus, ensuite ça sera à papa et maman et après, on verra » expliqua Ron

Tout le monde fut d'accord avec lui. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa femme, accompagné de sa femme.

Lorsqu'elle arriva dans la pièce, Venus alla faire un énorme câlin à Pansy avant de se pencher au-dessus du berceau. Un immense sourire illumina son visage.

\- « ils sont trop beaux » s'exclama-telle,

Les nouveaux parents éclatèrent de rire.

\- « c'est vrai, tu trouves aussi ? » répondit Pansy

\- « Oui, ils sont trop beaux. Ils sont roux comme papa »

\- « c'était le risque à prendre » chuchota Pansy, faisant rire Venus

La petite fille s'apprêtait à les toucher mais arrêta son geste, puis regarda son père et Pansy.

\- « je peux ? » demanda-t-elle, doucement

Pansy lui sourit tendrement, avant de se décaler un peu.

\- « ma puce, assied toi bien, je vais te les présenter » informa Pansy

Ron saisit l'un de ses nouveau-nés et le plaça délicatement dans les bras de sa fille. Ils n'étaient pas trop surpris de constater qu'elle savait parfaitement bien tenir un bébé, vu le nombre de naissance qu'il y avait dans cette famille.

Venus caressait doucement les cheveux roux de son petit frère, avec un énorme sourire.

\- « il s'appelle comment ? »

\- « alors, lui c'est… Mason… » commença Ron

\- « non, je pense que Mason, c'est l'autre » l'interrompit sa femme, en fixant le bébé

\- « ah ouais, tu crois ? »

\- « sinon, vous pouvez lire ce qu'il y a marqué sur son bracelet » intervenue Venus

Pansy et Ron se regardèrent, avant d'éclater de rire. Ron déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille, avant de lire le bracelet de son fils.

\- « ah oui… Au temps pour moi, lui c'est Davis. Davis Jones Weasley »

\- « Salut, Davis, c'est ta grande sœur, Venus… Je suis trop contente de faire ta connaissance » murmura Venus

Elle le regarda un bon moment avant de regarder l'autre bébé. Pansy reprit le bébé tandis que Ron déposa son autre fils entre les mains de Venus.

\- « et lui, c'est Mason. Mason Arthur Weasley »

\- « Mason… je ravis te de voir enfin. » murmura à nouveau, la nouvelle grande sœur.

Pansy regarda tendrement son mari. Il vint s'assoir sur le lit avec eux. Une main dans celle de sa femme et l'autre sur l'épaule de sa fille. Il avait réellement l'impression de rêver. Tout semblait trop parfait pour être vrai. Il avait cette impression que n'importe quoi pouvait bien lui arriver, il pouvait faire face à tout, tant que sa femme, ses trois enfants et sa famille étaient là, auprès de lui, il surmonterait tout. Absolument tout.

\- « je peux quand les appeler Marmelade et Praliné, dis ? » demanda Venus

Pansy et Ron éclatèrent de rire.

Après le passage des grands-parents et de certains oncles et tantes, se fut autour de Noah, Harry, Hermione, Drago, Blaise et Ginny de rencontrer les deux nouveau-nés.

Blaise et Ginny avaient laissé Aaron avec un infirmière, vu que l'état de sa mère restait constant. Ils avaient failli tourné de l'œil, lorsqu'un Harry, surexcité, déboula dans leur chambre, en criant que les bébés étaient enfin nés.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la pièce, ils furent tous ravis de voir que Pansy était redevenue normal. Elle était dans son lit et s'était légèrement penchée vers le berceau où reposé ses fils.

Dès qu'elle vit ses amis, un immense sourire éclaira son visage. Chacun leurs tours, ils l'embrassèrent en la félicitant, puis se penchèrent tous pour mieux observer les nouveau-nés. Ils étaient tous autours du berceau, ce qui dérangea un peu les nouveaux parents.

\- « hé… reculez un peu, vous allez faire peur à mes fils » s'écria Ron

Mais aucun ne bougea.

\- « putain, ils sont roux » lança Drago

Noah lui donna un coup de coude, en souriant légèrement.

\- « hé Malefoy, éloigne-toi de mes enfants » répondit Ron

Il vit ledit Malefoy relever la tête et le regarder avec un sourire moqueur.

\- « mais c'est vrai, ils sont ton portrait craché Ron, c'est abusé » ajouta Hermione

\- « je m'attendais à un peu plus de… Je ne sais pas… Moins de… » s'exclama Blaise,

\- « un peu plus de Pansy et moins de roux ? » demanda Drago

La bande pouffa de rire. Pansy donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne de Drago.

\- « mes enfants sont magnifiques » se venta Pansy

\- « personne n'a dit le contraire »

\- « je peux en avoir un ? » demanda Noah

\- « non, moi, j'en veux un » protesta Ginny

\- « hé… mais c'est moi qui ai subi les insultes »

\- « oui mais moi, je suis leur tante »

Les deux jeunes femmes se défièrent du regard avant d'éclater de rire.

Drago saisit Noah par la taille, surprenant cette dernière ainsi que leurs amis, et lui déposa un baiser dans le cou. Ils ne se permettaient quasiment jamais ce genre de geste en public.

\- « je peux t'en faire un si tu veux » lui proposa Drago

Noah éclata de rire avant de s'écarter de son petit-ami.

\- « sinon, c'est quoi leurs prénoms ? Venus les appelle Marmelade et Praliné, je ne pense pas que ce soit leurs noms, non ? »

Tous les regards se braquèrent d'abord sur Ron, puis sur Pansy.

\- « merde… Venus a vendu la mèche » s'exclama Pansy, sérieusement

Ron eut l'air déçu lui aussi.

\- « je lui avais pourtant dis, de ne rien divulguer » ajouta-il

Les deux parents virent l'air effaré de leurs amis enfin, à part Noah et Ginny, qui jouait le jeu.

\- « en plus d'être roux, ils vont avoir en plus des noms de bouffe ? » s'exclama Drago

\- « vous nous faites marcher hein ? autrement, ce n'est pas possible » balança Hermione

\- « Weasley en puissance » ajouta Blaise

\- « pour une fois, je ne peux même vanter les mérites de ma famille… Non mais c'est sérieux ? » s'exclama Ginny, faussement choqué

Blaise la regarda un petit moment, avant de sourire.

\- « vous mentez… Et je sais que ma femme connait les prénoms »

Ginny se retenait de sourire mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

\- « Ginny » s'écrièrent Ron et Pansy

\- « je suis désolée, mais je n'arrive pas à mentir en sa présence » se défendit-elle, en désignant son mari

Ron poussa légèrement Harry pour se faire une place. Il désigna l'un des bébés.

\- « alors, lui c'est Mason. »

\- « Mason Arthur Weasley » compléta Pansy

Hermione et Harry se regardèrent un moment, ce qui n'échappa pas à Noah

\- « il y a problème ? » leur demanda-t-elle

Ils avaient l'air gêné, surtout Harry

\- « je… On a longtemps hésité entre Matthews et Mason… C'était un de nos coup de cœur » expliqua Harry, tristement

Ron et Pansy se regardèrent, puis le jeune homme baissa la tête.

\- « mais ce n'est pas grave… C'est très joli comme prénom » dit Hermione, se voulant rassurante

\- « non, ce n'est pas ça… » commença Ron

\- « c'est juste que, on voulait que vous soyez son parrain et marraine » termina Pansy

\- « mais bien sûr que j'accepte d'être son parrain » s'écria Harry, ému en prenant son ami dans ses bras

Hermione alla prendre Pansy dans ses bras, en la remerciant de lui ainsi confiance. Puis, elle s'approcha de son ami de toujours. Elle était réellement surprise qu'il les désignait pour un rôle aussi important.

\- « tu es sûre que c'est que tu veux ? je veux dire… » dit-elle, les larmes aux yeux

Ron lui coupa la parole, en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- « même si je ne suis pas d'accord avec tes décisions, je veux quand que tu apprennes à mon fils comment bien prononcer Wingardium Leviosa et non Leviosaaaa »

\- « comptes sur moi » répondit-elle

Hermione éclata de rire en essayant ses larmes. Les autres rigolèrent aussi face à ce souvenir, mais Noah ne savait absolument pas de quoi ils parlaient.

Leurs attentions se rapportèrent sur le deuxième bébé.

\- « alors pour lui, on a décidé que ce serait Blaise le parrain et Ginny la marraine »

Ils eurent quasiment la même réaction que les deux précédents. Sauf que pour eux, cela voulait dire beaucoup plus. Ils savaient que leur incapacité à avoir un enfant avait motivé leurs amis, à faire ce choix, mais ils leur étaient reconnaissant.

\- « Il s'appelle Davis. »

Ron se retourna vers Noah, et lui saisit la main. Cette dernière le regarda étrangement, tout en regardant Pansy.

\- « Quoi ? je le trouve beau comme prénom » se défendit la jeune femme

Ron lui sourit tendrement.

\- « Il s'appelle Davis… Jones… Comme la personne sur qui je voudrais qu'il prenne exemple plus tard. J'espère qu'il saura se montrer aussi fort que toi et qu'il sera prêt à sacrifier sa vie pour ceux qu'il aime comme ta mère l'a fait… Il porte le nom de deux femmes courageuses. Il aura plus qu'intérêt à les faire honneur »

Noah resta un moment interdite avant de prendre son ami dans ses bras. A cet instant, aucun mot n'était assez puissant pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour elle, ils trouvaient encore le moyen d'en faire plus. L'avocate alla ensuite prendre Pansy dans ses bras. Tous ses amis voyaient qu'elle luttait pour ne pas craquer devant eux.

\- « merci… ça me touche énormément, vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point. Et le fait que vous ayez pensé à ma mère… ça… »

Elle ne put finir sa phrase qu'elle fondit en larme.

-« noah » dirent-ils, tous

Elle essuya rapidement ses larmes et déposa un baiser sur la joue de Ron.

\- « donc, je suis le seul à ne pas être lié à ces gosses ? » protesta Drago

\- « tu crois vraiment que j'allais faire de toi le parrain de l'un de mes enfants ? » demanda Ron

Avant que Drago ne réponde, une agitation dans le couloir, attira leur attention. Une alarme se fit entendre.

\- « qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Hermione, en s'approchant de la porte

Ginny, qui avait reconnu quel type d'alarme il s'agissait, regarda son mari.

\- « Jessica… »

Les époux regardèrent les nouveaux parents.

\- « allez-y, ne vous inquiétez pas »

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la chambre de Jessica, ils trouvèrent les médecins s'agiter autour d'elle. Dans ce brouilla de sortilèges, on pouvait entendre les cris de Aaron, qui demandait à sa mère de ne pas le laisser.

Blaise alla le prendre dans ses bras pour le sortir de cette pièce mais le petit ne voulait pas laisser sa mère. Il se débattait, en suppliant sa mère de ne pas mourir. Ginny fut obligé de se mettre devant lui, pour l'empêcher de voir le corps de sa mère, secoué par des sortilèges. Il essayait de la pousser mais elle lui attrapa les mains et ils sortirent de la pièce.

Dans le couloir, Aaron criait toujours en se débattant. Ginny essayait de le calmer en lui répétant qu'il ne devait pas voir ça. Qu'il devait laisser les médecins s'occuper de sa mère.

Soudain, le calme se fit entendre dans la chambre et les regards de Ginny et Blaise se croisèrent. La jeune femme fondit en larme pendant que Blaise resserra d'avantage l'emprise qu'il avait sur le petit.

Lorsque le médecin sorti de la chambre, il leur lança un regard qui ne laissé aucune place au doute.

Jessica venait mourir.

Aaron se calma instantanément, se libéra de l'emprise de son père avant de se rapprocher du médecin.

\- « je peux voir ma maman ? »

Le professionnel regarda les deux adultes.

\- « ta maman est… »

\- « je peux la voir ? » redemanda le petit

Ginny essuya ses larmes avant de déposer une main sur l'épaule du petit garçon.

\- « viens avec moi, allons la voir »

Aaron la regarda avec les yeux remplis de larmes et la suivit.

Elle était là, dans ce lit au drap blanc et avait l'air si paisible. Aaron s'approcha d'elle et lui prit la main.

Ginny resta en retrait et regardait le corps de cette jeune femme qui avait la vie devant elle et venait de mourir quasiment sous les yeux de son fils. De ce fils qu'elle devra désormais élever. Elle sentait l'amour que ce petit être portait à cette femme et une douleur au cœur la prit.

Blaise et elle avaient préparé tout un tas de choses à dire à Aaron, mais là, dans cette chambre, elle trouvait toutes ses choses inutiles.

On ne pouvait pas apaiser la perte d'une mère rien qu'avec des mots.

Lorsqu'il s'allongea à ses côtés, la jeune femme préféra les laisser se dire au revoir dans l'intimité.

Elle trouva Blaise assied par terre, la tête dans les mains et s'approcha doucement de lui. Elle lui caressa délicatement le dos lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras. Elle savait que Jessica avait compté pour lui et qu'il était aussi affecté par sa mort.

\- « Ginny »

Elle tourna la tête et vit ses amis débarquer en trompe. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à sa hauteur, elle se détacha de l'étreinte de son mari et fondit en larmes dans les bras d'Hermione. Tandis que Noah et Drago se baissèrent pour voir comment aller Blaise. Le jeune homme avait toujours sa tête dans les bras.

Noah lui déposa un baiser sur le sommet de son crane en ressentant une immense peine pour lui.

\- « on est là, Blaise. Vous n'êtes pas seuls… tu le sais ça hein » lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille

Il secoua positivement la tête.

\- « allez mon pote, on va aller faire un tour… Allez, lève-toi » lui dit Drago

Noah et Drago le relevèrent. Le blond saisit le visage de son ami entre ses mains et l'obligea à le regarder.

\- « tu vas y arriver d'accord, j'ai confiance en toi. Tu y arriveras… Vous y arriverez… On y arrivera. Ce petit sera heureux, il réussira à surmonter tout ça. Tu seras un merveilleux père pour lui, tu m'entends. Tu y arriveras et il sera heureux »

Tout le monde regarda Drago avec étonnement, même Noah. Il avait dit tout cela avec tellement d'a point, de certitude et d'optimisme. Blaise le prit dans ses bras.

\- « je ne te savais pas aussi… déterminé Malefoy » avoua Harry, bluffé

Ledit Malefoy lui lança un regard noir.

\- « pendant un cours instant, j'ai bien cru que tu allais lui donner un baiser » lança Ginny

\- « moi aussi » ajouta Noah

Harry pouffa de rire suivit de près par les autres.

\- « tu sais bien que mes baisers te sont uniquement destinés » s'exclama Blaise, en quittant les bras de Drago

Tout le monde fut soulagé de l'entendre plaisanter.

\- « il est où le petit ? » demanda Hermione

\- « dans la chambre » informa Ginny

\- « il va comment ? » voulu savoir Noah

Ginny poussa un profond soupire

\- « quelqu'un lui a parlé ? » s'exclama Harry

\- « qu'est-ce qu'on doit dire à un enfant de 10 ans qui vient de perdre sa mère ? » demanda Blaise, tristement

\- « on ne sait pas par où commencer » avoua Ginny

Noah se dirigea vers la chambre et regarda de loin le petit qui était allongé près de sa mère, et des flashs de sa propre mère lui revint en tête. Elle se revoyait elle aussi, dans cette cuisine, allongé contre le corps de sa mère en lui suppliant de ne pas la laisser seule.

Elle effaça ses horribles souvenirs et se rapprocha à nouveau de ses amis.

\- « dite lui qu'il ne sera jamais seul. Je pense que c'est la seule peur que l'on a vraiment lorsque l'on perd si tôt sa mère, c'est d'être seul. Alors accentué sur le fait qu'il ne sera jamais seul, que vous êtes là pour lui, peu importe ce qu'il se passera dans l'avenir, vous serez là pour lui. »

\- « c'est vrai… Et que sa mère veille sur lui maintenant. » acquiesça Harry

\- « dite lui aussi que, il a des tantes et des oncles qui seraient prêts à tout faire lui. Nous aussi on est là si jamais, il veut parler ou qu'il a besoin de quelque chose. » ajouta Hermione

Lançant les clefs négligemment sur la table base, la jeune femme se déchaussa avant d'aller s'écrouler sur le canapé, morte de fatigue. Elle resta un long moment sans rien dire, profitant du silence qui régnait dans la pièce.

Ses yeux tombèrent sur le journal du jour. En se redressant, elle poussa un soupire et saisit le morceau de papier. Un marquer lévita vers elle et la jeune femme pu commencer ses recherches.

Il avait été convenu qu'elle pouvait rester ici, le temps qu'elle trouve un endroit où habiter avec son fils.

Robyn ne lui avait donné d'ultimatum, mais Hermione n'arrivait plus à rester dans cet appartement. Elle pouvait bien aller chez l'un de ses amis mais la honte l'en empêchait. Et puis, ils avaient tous une famille et des problèmes, elle ne voulait pas en rajouter davantage. Toute cette situation n'était que de sa faute et de celle de personne d'autre.

C'est elle qui avait été assez conne pour quitter son mari sans avoir eu l'idée de se prendre un appartement 'au cas où'. Elle avait embarqué son fils chez une quasi inconnue et c'est ça qui lui faisait le plus honte.

D'avoir agi sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

\- « Hermione »

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement avant de tourner la tête vers la personne. Son cœur se serra douloureusement.

Robyn lui sourit tristement avant de déposer ses achats sur la table. Durant toute l'exécution de ce geste, Hermione ne l'avait pas lâché du regard.

\- « tu n'es pas rentré hier soir, je me suis inquiétée » l'informa Robyn

Hermione reporta son attention sur le morceau de papier. Elle voulait cache son trouble.

\- « les bébés sont nés »

\- « mais… C'est merveilleux. Comment va la maman ? »

\- « elle se porte à merveille et les petits aussi. »

\- « tu es resté avec eux toute la nuit ? »

\- « oui… Pansy avait besoin de moi »

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Hermione sentait le regard de Robyn sur elle.

\- « ça peut attendre Hermione, je t'ai dit que tu pouvais rester autant de temps que tu veux »

\- « je n'aime pas me sentir indésirable »

Robyn souffla bruyamment avant de saisir le journal des mains de son ancienne amante.

\- « ne dit pas de connerie, tu n'es pas indésirable »

\- « pourquoi tu veux que je reste ? je te rappelle que tu m'as quitté »

\- « je sais que tu n'as nulle part où aller, alors… »

Hermione se leva précipitamment

\- « oh… je vois… c'est encore pire que ça… Tu as pitié de moi, Robyn. »

\- « je n'ai pas dit ça » répondit Robyn, en se levant

\- « je n'ai pas besoin que l'on me fasse l'aumône, ma chère »

\- « ce n'est pas ça Hermione… Tu ne comprends rien »

\- « alors explique moi » s'écria Hermione

\- « je tiens à toi, bordel » répondit Robyn, sur le même ton

Elles se défièrent du regard un instant.

\- « alors pourquoi tu m'as quitté ? » demanda doucement Hermione, en se rapprochant d'elle

L'une contre l'autre, elles se regardèrent. Doucement, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et leurs mains se firent de plus en plus baladeuse. Sans ménagement, elles s'écroulèrent sur le canapé.

Assied sur le fauteuil, près du lit de sa femme, Ron tenait dans ses bras l'un de ses fils.

Il devait être 20 heures et l'heure des visites allait bientôt se terminer, alors, le jeune homme profitait le plus possible de ce moment.

De temps en temps, il relevait la tête pour regarder sa femme qui avait leur autre fils dans les bras. Elle avait l'air épuisé mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire à son fils.

Ils étaient heureux. Vraiment heureux.

Elle le regarda tendrement et il vit toute l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

\- « qui l'aurait cru » s'exclama-t-il

Pansy le lança un regard interrogateur.

\- « de quoi, mon amour ? »

\- « qui aurait cru qu'un jour Pansy Parkinson mettrai les enfants de Ronald Weasley au monde »

Elle éclata de rire.

\- « surement pas moi, j'aurais envoyé la personne au service psychomagie »

Il se leva et alla s'asseoir auprès d'elle. Elle posa sa tête contre son épaule et ensemble, ils contemplaient leurs progénitures.

\- « Merlin, qu'ils sont beaux » s'extasia Ron

\- « ils ont de qui tenir »

\- « c'est vrai qu'on n'est pas mal, non plus »

\- « vantard »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice avant de s'embrasser tendrement.

\- « j'ai vraiment cru que ce moment n'arrivera jamais. J'ai cru que j'allais vous perdre tellement de fois… Je… »

Pansy l'embrassa une nouvelle fois.

\- « chut… n'y pense plus. Ils sont là et vont bien. Je vais bien. Nous sommes ensemble, tous les quatre et tout ira pour le mieux »

Il déposa un baiser sur les fronts de ses fils et prit une profonde inspiration.

\- « tout ira pour le mieux » répéta-t-il

\- « putain, je n'aurais jamais dû faire ça »

Noah leva une nouvelle fois les yeux au ciel, face au comportement de son ami.

Après leur retour de l'hôpital, Harry avait entrainé Noah chez lui, sous le regard jaloux de Drago. Noah soupçonnait Harry de prendre un malin plaisir à faire enrager son petit-ami, mais elle ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. C'était toujours jouissif, même pour elle, de voir la gueule tirer ce con lorsqu'il était fâché ou jaloux.

Arrivé chez lui, ils avaient parlé un bon moment de la procédure à suivre, pour que le jeune homme puisse parvenir à ses fins – c'est-à-dire, obtenir un rendez-vous avec Jaylissa- et Noah lui avait proposé de lui donner son vieux portable, de l'époque où elle sortait encore avec John.

Elle s'était donc précipitée chez elle, avait ignoré « son pot de colle » - comme le nommé Ron- et s'était saisit de l'appareil avant de repartir sous les interrogations de Drago.

\- « Putain… Je ne suis pas prêt. Mais pourquoi j'ai envoyé ce message. Je suis con »

L'avocate lui lança un regard bizarre, en allant se servir un verre de vin.

\- « rassure-moi Potter, tu n'es pas en train de me faire une crise de panique là ? » dit-elle, en s'asseyant lourdement sur sa chaise

\- « mais… imagine, je ne l'intéresse pas. Je crois que je suis encore trop fragile pour ce genre de rejet »

Noah pouffa de rire sous le regard perdu du survivant.

\- « quoi ? » demanda-t-il

\- « rien, c'est juste que… Tu viens de dire que tu es fragile, je me suis imaginé la tête qu'aurait fait Malefoy, en t'entendant dire ça »

Harry rigola doucement en arrachant son verre des mains avant d'avaler le reste du liquide, d'une traite. La demoiselle lui lança un regard noir et reporta son attention sur le portable.

Malgré elle, un tas de souvenir lui revint en tête. Elle se rappelait la rapidité avec laquelle son cœur s'emballait lorsque ce truc vibrait. Toutes ces heures passaient au téléphone, à faire connaissance, à rire, s'engueuler, à se réconcilier et à s'aimer parfois. Elle repensait à la manière qu'elle avait de ne jamais lâcher ce fichu truc. A chaque message, elle souriait et se sentait tellement aimé par lui. Chaque message signifiait qu'il pensait à elle, qu'elle était importante à ses yeux.

Merlin… Elle l'a réellement aimé et d'une manière si simple.

\- « Noah ? ça va ? »

La jeune femme ressortit de ses pensées et lui lança un sourire.

\- « oui, ne t'en fais pas »

\- « tu pensais à John ? » demanda Harry

Elle resta silencieuse

\- « tu as ce regard étrange quand tu penses à lui »

\- « je me suis juste rappelée certains moments avec lui, rien de grave »

\- « je peux m'en acheter un, tu sais, si celui-ci te tient vraiment à cœur » dit-il, en désignant le portable

Elle fronça des sourcils avant d'agiter ses mains devant elle.

\- « arrête de dire des conneries Potter, Ce n'est pas à ça que je tiens, mais plutôt à la personne avec qui je parlais. Je te le donne volontiers. »

\- « prends le comme tu veux, mais je trouve que vous faisiez un beau couple. Un peu à la Ginny et Blaise »

\- « Je sais… Mais parfois, je trouvais qu'il ressemblait bien trop à Blaise. Et c'était dérangeant. »

Harry éclata de rire

\- « c'est vrai qu'ils étaient comme deux frères. »

Noah afficha une grimace

\- « mais moi, ce qui m'a le plus choqué, c'est la facilité avec laquelle mon père l'a accepté. Lui qui n'aime personne d'habitude, enfin, mis à part Venus et moi »

\- « et nos mères » ajouta Harry

Ils se regardèrent en grimaçant. Cet homme avait réellement aimé leurs mères, ce qui, d'une certaine manière, les liés d'une étrange manière

\- « c'est ma mère qu'il a aimé le plus » se venta Noah

\- « il a quasiment sacrifié sa vie pour la mienne »

\- « il lui a fait un enfant »

\- « il a protégé son enfant du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps »

Ils se regardèrent avec défis avant d'éclater de rire.

Soudain le téléphone vibra ce qui les fit sursauter.

\- « putain, je fais quoi ? je fais quoi ? » paniqua Harry

Noah lui donna un coup à l'arrière du crâne avant de saisir l'appareil

\- « franchement les hommes… alors, voyons voir… * Hey Harry, désolé du retard, je viens juste de terminer ma journée. Comment vas-tu ? *… bah voilà, maintenant répond lui »

Harry réfléchie un moment, ce qui commençait à agacer son amie.

Après plusieurs hésitations, il se mit à répondre.

\- « * je vais très bien, mon meilleur ami vient à nouveau d'être père et je suis à nouveau parrain. Et toi ? * ….. Pas mal » lut Noah,

###

De : Jay

A : Harry

~ Mais c'est merveilleux, mes félicitations. Un garçon ou une fille ? J'adore les naissances. Moi, je vais bien aussi, un peu débordé par mon boulot ~

De : Harry

A : Jay

~ Merci. Deux petits bonhommes, Davis et Mason. ~

###

\- « merde, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire de plus » remarqua Harry

\- « hum… Propose lui d'aller boire un verre un de ces quatre »

\- « ce n'est pas trop direct ça ? je n'ai pas envie qu'elle me prenne pour un pervers ou je ne sais quoi »

\- « mais non… Au pire dis-lui que c'est en tant qu'amis »

\- « on n'est pas amis » s'exclama Harry

Noah lui donna une tape sur l'épaule, ce qui fit rire le jeune homme.

\- « tu sais bien ce que je veux dire, idiot »

\- « elle a répondu » remarqua Harry, en montrant le portable à Noah

###

De : Jay

A : Harry

~ Wow, ils ne font pas les choses à moitié. Deux. C'est beau et effrayant en même temps. L'une de mes cousines en a eu aussi et je peux te dire qu'elle est débordée. Ils sont insupportables. ~

De : Harry

A : Jay

~ Je ne m'en fais pas vraiment pour leur mère, elle saura les tenir d'une main de fer et puis, dans la famille de mon meilleur ami, ils sont habitués aux grossesses multiples, donc ça sera du gâteau. ~

De : Jay

A : Harry

~ Et bien, tant mieux s'ils sauront gérer les choses, je ne leurs souhaite que ça… ~

###

\- « je réponds quoi à ça ? »

\- « demande lui ce qu'elle fait »

###

De : Harry

A : Jay

~ Tu fais quoi ? ~

De : Jay

A : Harry

~ je suis dans mon lit avec Pum-Pum et j'attends que le sommeil arrive et toi ? ~

###

\- « Pum-Pum ? C'est qui celui-là ? » demanda Noah

\- « son chat » répondit Harry en rigolant

\- « tu as le don de te dégoter que des femmes à chats, ma parole » s'exclama Noah

Harry lui lança un regard noir

\- « bref… répond avant qu'elle ne s'endorme » ajouta la jeune femme

###

De : Harry

A : Jay

~ je suis chez moi, je ne vais pas tarder à aller me coucher moi aussi. ~

~ ça te dirait qu'on aille boire un verre un de ces quatre ? ~

~ en toute amitié, bien évidemment ~

~ je comprendrais si ce n'est pas possible ~

###

\- « mais t'es un vrai malade Potter »

Harry la regarda paniqué

\- « quoi ? je n'aurais pas dû lui demander aussi brusquement ? c'est trop tôt ? Tu sais, moi je n'ai jamais fait ça, je te repelle qu'avec Hermione, je n'ai pas eu à faire… »

Noah le stoppa d'un geste de la main

\- « pourquoi, tu l'as bombardé de messages comme ça ? laisse-lui au moins le temps de répondre »

\- « oh mon Dieu… c'est vrai, putain. Je vais lui dire de ne pas… » dit-il, en saisissant le portable

Noah lui arracha l'appareil des mains.

\- « tu ne vas rien lui envoyer du tout. Attends juste qu'elle te rép… »

Le portable vibra dans ses mains. La jeune femme regarda l'écran avant de lancer un regard neutre à son ami. Ce dernier voulu le récupérer mais Noah ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille.

\- « elle a dit quoi ? allez Noah, laisse-moi lire »

\- « elle t'a dit, je cite * va te faire voir, sale pervers * » dit-elle

Harry l'examina un instant avant de saisir brusquement ses poignets, dans le but de voir le portable caché dans les mains de son amie.

Noah éclata de rire sous les assauts du brun. Elle tirait de toutes ses forces le portable vers elle, tandis qu'Harry exerçait une force inverse.

\- « c'est bon Harry, je rigolais… Tiens »

Elle lui passa le portable en se massant les poignets

\- « * ce serait avec plaisir Harry. Je suis disponible ce weekend *… ce serait avec plaisir… Avec plaisir » se réjouissait Harry, en se levant

Noah éclata de rire lorsqu'il exécuta des petits pas ridicules.

\- « tu n'as vraiment pas le sens du rythme Potter, c'est affligeant »

\- « tu savais que tu parlais de plus en plus comme ton bon à rien de copain ? »

Le sourire de la jeune femme disparut subitement…

\- « retire ce que tu viens de dire » le menaça-t-elle

\- « jamais »

\- « je vais te tuer Potter » dit-elle, en se levant

\- « ça aussi, il le disait tout le temps » répondit-il, en courant

##

Blaise se tenait dans l'embrassure de la porte et observait son fils endormi. Cette journée avait été horrible.

Après les pleurs, le petit n'avait plus prononcé un seul mot. Il s'était contenté de se murer dans un silence qui affolé les deux époux.

Le Jeune homme voulait aller chercher le reste des affaires du petit mais Ginny trouvait que c'était une mauvaise idée, qu'il fallait lui accorder encore un peu de temps, avant de lui faire subir cette épreuve. C'était trop tôt et trop brutal selon elle.

Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre et n'était sorti que pour diner… Enfin… Pour fixer son assiette avant de repartir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Un sentiment d'impuissance tracassait l'avocat. Il se sentait si inutile.

Il ne pouvait même pas apaiser la douleur de son fils. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire, était de rester près de lui. Selon Noah et Harry, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Etre présent et de ne surtout pas le forcer. Il s'ouvrira lorsqu'il en aura envie. Il fallait juste se tenir prêts jusqu'à ce que ce moment arrive.

Soudain, il sentit les bras de sa femme, l'enlacer. Elle déposa un baiser dans son cou avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule. Il entremêla ses doigts avec les siens et il se sentit tout de suite moins seule. Elle était là avec lui.

\- « il s'en sortira, ne t'en fais pas » lui murmura-t-elle,

\- « je l'espère sincèrement »

\- « moi, je le sais. »

\- « comment ? comment tu peux en être si sure ? » demanda Blaise

La jeune femme passa en dessous de son bras pour venir se placer devant lui.

\- « C'est ton fils et je te connais. Tu as cette force en toi, cette même force dont il a hérité. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux. Il s'en sortira parce que les Zabini s'en sorte toujours, n'est-ce-pas ? »

Le cœur de Blaise s'emballa furieusement dans sa poitrine. Comment de simples mots pouvaient avoir autant d'effets sur lui.

Il était ému et fier. Fier d'elle et de l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

Ne sachant quoi dire, il se contenta de la serrer aussi étroitement qu'il pouvait.

\- « tu sais ce qu'il y a de plus puissant qu'un Zabini ? » demanda Blaise

Ginny lui lança un regard interrogateur.

\- « un Zabini aimé par la plus extraordinaire des Weasley »

La rousse lui offrit son plus sourire avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

\- « c'est vrai que je suis extraordinaire » se venta-t-elle, en faisant voler ses cheveux

Son mari leva les yeux au ciel avant de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois.

\- « Allons-nous coucher, miss Extraordinaire » dit-il, en la poussant hors de la chambre.

Elle posa sa tête sur son torse et écoutait les battements de son cœur.

Un silence régnait dans la pièce. Ils étaient plongés dans le noir totale. Blaise ne parvenait pas à dormir et savait que, vu sa respiration, elle non plus.

\- « tu penses à quoi, mon amour ? » demanda Ginny, doucement

\- « à tout, à vrai dire »

\- « comme ? »

\- « l'enterrement… On fait une cérémonie ? si oui, on invite qui ? elle n'avait plus de famille et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit enterrée comme ça… tu vois… sans personne »

\- « on fera une cérémonie privée pour qu'il puisse lui dire au revoir. On peut inviter ses amis de Poudlard et je sais que les autres seront là ainsi que ma famille. Donc, elle ne sera pas seule »

\- « bonne idée » répondit simplement Blaise

Un silence s'installa entre eux

\- « quoi d'autre ? » fit Ginny

\- « je crois que… »

\- « oui ? »

\- « je vais rédiger mon testament » lâcha Blaise

La rousse releva doucement la tête et regarda son mari. Bien qu'elle ne l'apercevait pas, vu l'absence de lumière, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle genre de regard il devait avoir dès à présent.

\- « ce n'est pas un peu trop tôt pour ça ? je veux dire… On n'a même pas trente ans »

\- « elle n'avait pas trente ans, non plus »

\- « oui… C'est vrai… mais. Ce n'est pas la même la chose, c'est la maladie qui l'a emporté. Toi, tu es en bonne santé »

\- « on ne sait pas de quoi demain est fait, ma belle. Je peux bien mourir demain… Un cinglé peut me jeter un sort ou bien un truc peut me tomber sur tête… »

Ginny lui donna une tape sur le torse.

\- « ne dit pas des choses comme ça Blaise, ça porte la poisse »

\- « je suis en charge d'une famille maintenant. Je dois être responsable »

\- « Ron a trois enfants mais pourtant il n'a pas de testament. En faire un, c'est faire un clin d'œil à la mort… C'est glauque »

\- « Harry en a fait un, lui »

Ginny souffla d'agacement

\- « il est aurore… C'est dans leur contrat de départ. Si jamais, il meurt en mission. »

Un silence s'installa une nouvelle fois. Ginny alla poser sa tête sur son oreiller. Il l'avait mise de mauvaise humeur avec ses histoires de testaments.

\- « mauvaise idée ? » dit-il

\- « idée qui attire la poisse » répondit-elle, assez froidement

Il s'approcha d'elle et fit reposer sa tête contre sa poitrine. De ses bras, il entoura d'une manière possessive, la taille de sa femme.

Elle lui caressa délicatement la tête et sentait qu'il s'en dormait.

\- « je t'aime » lui dit-elle

\- « je t'aime aussi »

\- « promet moi de ne pas mourir avant moi… Je ne le supportai pas » avoua la jeune femme

Elle entendit son petit rire étouffé

-« je te promet de ne mourir qu'une seconde après toi »


	23. Chapter 22

Assied près d'elle, il avait du mal à se concentrer sur le film qu'ils étaient en train de regarder. Ses yeux se posaient de temps en temps sur elle, enfin, à chaque fois qu'il l'entendait rire.

Il avait toujours aimé ça. L'entendre rire.

Il la voyait caresser tendrement les cheveux de Venus qui s'était endormie dans ses bras et il ressentit un peu de jalousie. Lui aussi voudrait être dans ses bras, lui aussi aimerait sentir ses doigts dans ses cheveux, sentir son odeur et entendre son cœur battre.

Il se gifla mentalement réalisant qu'il ressentait de la jalousie envers sa fille. Leur fille.

Le jeune homme poussa un soupire d'aisance en constatant qu'il avait tous ce qu'il désirait. C'est-à-dire elle… Elles.

Elles étaient là, près de lui.

Il y a un an, si quelqu'un lui avait dit qu'il passerait un samedi soir sur un canapé, à regarder un film moldu avec la femme de sa vie et leur fille, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Mais pourtant, c'était bien lui sur ce canapé, c'était bien son rire à elle et c'était bien les petits pieds de Venus qui reposaient sur ses genoux.

\- « hey » lança-t-il, soudainement

Elle le regarda sans répondre

\- « tu ne m'avais pas dit que Potter et toi, vous deviez vous voir ce soir ? »

\- « si mais il a eu un empêchement de dernière minute »

\- « est-ce qu'un jour, tu me diras ce que vous fabriquez ensemble ? »

Il l'a vit lever les yeux au ciel, elle s'apprêtait à répondre mais il l'a stoppa d'un mouvement de main.

\- « non, laisse tomber… Je ne veux même pas savoir »

\- « tu sais… J'aime passer du temps avec lui. On s'éclate plutôt bien » expliqua-t-elle

Noah soupira lorsqu'elle le vit remettre en place son masque d'indifférence. Elle n'aimait pas quand il faisait ça. Avec elle, il avait pris l'habitude de laisser paraitre ses émotions, mais lorsqu'il faisait ça, cela signifiait qu'une dispute allait éclater.

\- « ah oui… Mes parents veulent que l'on aille diner avec eux vendredi prochain. » annonça-t-il, nonchalamment.

\- « tu es sérieux Malefoy ? tu m'annonces ça comme ça ? »

\- « ça m'était complétement sorti de la tête. »

Un silence s'installa.

\- « vendredi soir ? »

\- « oui… Pourquoi ? ne me dis pas que tu as un truc de prévus avec Potter »

Noah leva les yeux au ciel, une nouvelle fois et décida de ne pas relever cette pique, à croire que ce con voulait vraiment une dispute.

\- « C'est moi qui ait la garde de Venus la semaine prochaine, et je ne veux pas embêter Ron avec ça… Il n'y a personne pour la garder »

\- « Tu te fous de moi ? Il ne peut pas garder sa fille une soirée ? »

\- « fais gaffe à la manière dont tu t'adresses à moi, Malefoy… » le menaça-t-elle

Ils se fusillèrent du regard avant qu'il ne reporte son attention sur le film.

\- « Eh bien, je leur dirais de venir ici »

Le rire bref et sarcastique de la jeune femme résonna dans la pièce.

\- « Snobe comme ils sont, je les vois mal venir au milieu des moldus… »

\- « c'est de mes parents dont tu parles, Noah… Ils ont leurs défauts, je te l'accorde, mais ils veulent vraiment apprendre à te connaitre, vu que tu partages ma vie »

\- « mais je ne supporte pas ta mère… »

\- « je ne supporte pas les Weasley, non plus, mais portant je t'accompagne à chacune de leurs putains de rassemblements… Je le fais parce que je sais qu'ils sont important pour toi alors que je ne comprends même pas pourquoi, ces gens ne sont même pas de ta famille. »

Noah se retenait de toutes ses forces pour ne pas lui en foutre une.

\- « rappel moi qu'elle est le nom de famille de ma – _elle accentua sur ce mot_ \- fille ? »

Ils se fusillèrent du regard.

\- « donc… C'est non ? tu ne veux pas venir voir mes parents, avec moi ? »

\- « je n'ai pas dit ça… Je vais y réfléchir »

\- « d'accord »

Il y avait une étrange tension dans l'air. Chacun était plongé dans ses pensées et ne prêtaient plus attention au film.

Lorsqu'elle sentit sa fille bouger légèrement dans ses bras, elle chercha machinalement une couverture mais se rappela soudainement les avoir rangés dans sa chambre.

Seul Malefoy pouvait aller les chercher mais sa colère n'était pas encore assez redescendue.

Mettant sa fierté de côté, elle se résolu à lui demander de l'aide.

\- « tu pourrais aller chercher un plaid pour Venus, s'il te plait ? C'est dans mon placard, en bas à droite »

Le jeune homme se leva sans lui prêter d'attention et se dirigea vers leur chambre, en pestant contre elle. Malgré tout, il sentait son regard lui bruler le dos.

S'il avait quelque chose à leur reprocher, c'était bien ça. Cette capacité presque désespérante à passer d'un extrême à l'autre. Ils pouvaient se faire l'amour passionnément et la minute d'après, se faire la guerre comme eux seuls savaient le faire.

Rien n'était simple avec elle.

Ouvrant violement le placard, il se baissa en jurant contre elle. Cherchant ces satanés plaids, il tomba sur une boite soigneusement cachée.

Fronçant les sourcils, il saisit l'objet et se laisser tomber sur les fesses. Tant pis pour la classe légendaire des Malefoy.

Sans savoir pourquoi, il sentit son cœur battre furieusement comme s'il s'apprêtait à commettre une énorme connerie.

Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, ses sourcils se froncèrent davantage. Une moue de dégout déforma son visage.

Des lettres. Des bijoux. Une robe. Une chemise, bien trop grande qui ne laissait pas de mystère sur l'identité du propriétaire. Et des photos…

Des photos d'eux. D'eux s'embrassant, sur un lit, l'un contre l'autre. D'eux se souriant, les yeux dans les yeux, en présence de leurs amis. D'eux avec les Weasley, à Noel, mains dans la main. D'eux en voyage, au bord de la mer, à la campagne, en montagne, à Paris, Venise, et d'autres destinations. Il y en avait de toutes sortes, certaines avec Noah uniquement, souriante, heureuse, belle et clairement amoureuse. D'autre avec seulement l'enfoiré, souriant, heureux et pathétiquement amoureux. Il y en avait d'eux avec Venus. Merlin, on aurait dit une véritable famille.

Le jeune homme voyait tout ce qu'il avait manqué. Ils avaient tous voyagé ensemble. Il y avait des photos de Blaise et l'enfoiré, faisant rire le groupe, plongeant ensemble dans une mer bleue, assied l'un près de l'autre autour d'un verre. Des photos de lui et Pansy, certaines avec Ron, d'autres avec Harry, Hermione et Ginny. Chacun avait plusieurs photos avec lui. Ce type avait même assisté à la naissance de Matthew.

Une photo en particulier attira son attention. Il avait passé un bras autour de sa Noah, et ses lèvres reposait sur l'une de ses joues. Les doigts de Noah étaient entremêlés aux siens et elle souriait comme si l'endroit où elle se trouvait – dans ses bras - était le plus beau sur Terre. Il ne l'avait jamais vu sourire de la sorte… Même pas pour lui. Son petit nez était retroussé, ses yeux étaient mi-clos et l'une de ses mains tenait fermement la mâchoire de l'autre bon à rien. Ils avaient tellement l'aire heureux et amoureux. Mais ce qui attira particulièrement son attention, c'est ce qu'elle portait. Cette foutue robe qui trainait près de lui.

Il balança férocement la photo, qui se retourna. Une fine écriture, celle de Noah, se trouvait sur le dos. Le jeune homme, les mains tremblantes, la saisit et lu.

~ Premier rendez-vous. Inoubliable. John et Noah ~

Une violente jalousie le dévora le ventre. Il avait envie de tout bruler ou du moins, de tout détruire.

Pourquoi avait-elle gardé tout ça ? Pourquoi avait-elle mise de côté cette robe ? Pourquoi ne pas se débarrasser de toutes ses choses, si vraiment elle avait tiré un trait sur lui ?

Il était jaloux. Jaloux de leur histoire, de leur bonheur et de leur souvenir. Ce type avait eu avec elle, ce que lui n'avait jamais eu et n'aura peut-être jamais. Un sentiment d'amertume le terrassait, un gout de trahison.

Pourtant Drago savait très bien qu'elle l'avait aimé, tellement aimé qu'elle avait renoncé à lui car elle ne pouvait pas lui donner ce qu'il méritait. Il connaissait leur histoire – enfin, ce qu'elle avait bien voulu lui dire-, mais voir ces photos était autre chose. Il savait qu'elle avait été heureuse, mais avoir les preuves de ce bonheur était un coup dur pour lui.

Il avait l'impression de ne pas lui donner la même chose. Avec lui, c'était soit une dispute, soit une partie de jambe en l'air, alors qu'avec l'autre, ç'avait l'air d'être différent. C'était sérieux. C'était doux.

Merlin… C'était ce qu'il voulait avec elle.

Il se demandait pourquoi tout semblait si simple avec ce John. Comment avait-il fait pour faire ressortir le meilleur en elle, alors que lui, ne faisait que ressortir la partie la plus noire, agressive et violente ?

Il entendit du bruit dans le couloir mais il n'avait même pas la détermination de vouloir cacher sa découverte.

Il l'entendit passer devant la porte et en conclu qu'elle avait dû aller déposer la petite dans sa chambre.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les nombreuses photos éparpillées devant lui.

\- « sans déconner Malefoy, fallait me dire que tu venais te coucher, je ne t'aurais pas dema…. »

Le cœur de Noah rata un battement face à l'image qui s'offrait à elle.

Après l'étonnement, une immense colère s'empara d'elle. Sentant que la situation allait mal tourner, la jeune femme insonorisa la pièce.

\- « qu'est-ce-que tu fous avec mes affaires ? Non… Encore mieux, qui t'a permis de toucher à mes affaires ? » s'écria-t-elle, froidement

Drago tourna lentement la tête vers elle, et lui lança un regarda noir en se levant. Il tenait dans sa main la foutue robe de malheur.

\- « tu oses me demander ce que je fous avec tes affaires ? vraiment Jones ? »

\- « oui, je te le demande Malefoy, qu'est-ce-que tu fous avec mes affaires ? ce sont mes affaires »

\- « depuis combien de temps tu te fous de moi ? tu me prends vraiment pour un abruti hein ? Tu es avec moi le temps que monsieur revienne, c'est ça ? »

\- « tu délire Malefoy… Je te déconseille de ne pas aller sur ce chemin là… »

Il laissa échapper un rire nerveux…

\- « comme d'habitude c'est moi qui délire… Comme d'habitude, c'est moi le fautif…»

La jeune femme le poussa violement en récupérant la robe… Elle se mit à rassemblait toutes ses affaires avant de les ranger dans la boite. Une fois l'objet refermé, elle se retourna brusquement vers Drago, qui était resté debout, droit comme un i.

\- « tu n'avais pas le droit… Ce sont mes affaires » s'écria-t-elle, en le poussant

\- « je te signale que nous habitons ensemble sous ce toit. »

\- « Et alors ? ça ne te donne pas le droit de fouiller dans mes affaires »

\- « pourquoi tu as gardé toutes ses affaires ? » demanda-t-il, sombrement

Elle détourna les yeux un instant, avant de les replonger dans ceux de son copain. Noah était sur la défense, ne volant pas lui donner d'explication. Une violente envie de lui en mettre une, la tiraillait.

Il souffla bruyamment.

\- « tu ressens encore quelques choses pour lui ? »

\- « sérieusement Malefoy ? ça m'avancerai à quoi de jouer un double jeu avec toi ? »

\- « ça ne répond pas à ma question » dit-il, froidement

\- « j'ai de l'affection pour lui »

\- « de l'affection ? »

\- « oui, j'ai de l'affection pour lui… tu t'attendais à quoi ? J'ai vécus de nombreuses choses avec lui, je ne peux pas faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé ou que je ne l'aimais plus »

Lorsque la dernière phrase glissa hors de sa bouche, Noah su qu'elle avait merdée.

Elle le vit ouvrir la bouche plusieurs fois sans pour autant parler. Le regard que Drago lui lança, la déstabilisa un peu.

\- « donc… tu l'aimes encore » fit-il, lentement

\- « je ne voulais pas dire ça… »

\- « mais tu l'as dit »

\- « Malefoy, arrête d'interpréter mes mots. Tu crois vraiment que si je l'aimais encore je serais avec toi ? tu crois vraiment que si j'attendais quelques choses de lui, je t'aurais laissé entrer dans ma vie comme ça ? » s'écria-t-elle, les traits déformés par la colère.

\- « je n'interprète rien du tout, je constate juste ce qui se trouve sous mes yeux. Tu as gardé toutes vos photos… la robe que tu portais lors de votre premier rendez-vous et même sa chemise Noah… Sa chemise, bordel… »

Noah n'arrivait pas à expliquer pourquoi elle avait gardé toutes ces choses. Mais, lorsqu'elle avait mis fin à leur relation, toutes ces choses avaient été sa consolation, une preuve qu'elle avait été heureuse avec lui et qu'à un moment, elle avait été la raison de son bonheur et non celle de sa tristesse. Elle avait besoin de…

Elle ne savait même pas de quoi exactement mais elle avait ressenti le besoin de garder des souvenirs de lui.

\- « j'avais besoin de… j'ai gardé toutes ces choses pour me rappeler qu'à un moment donné j'ai su le rendre heureux. J'avais besoin de me rappeler qu'on avait été heureux. »

Le jeune homme tournait en rond dans la pièce, se sentant oppressé.

\- « si je te demandais de t'en débarrasser maintenant, tu le ferais ? ça fait quoi ? un/deux ans que s'est fini non ? je pense que tu t'en es remise »

\- « Et pourquoi, je ferais ça ? » répondit-elle, sur un ton de défis en se rapprochant de lui

Il s'approcha d'elle aussi.

\- « pour me prouver que notre histoire te tient autant à cœur que celle que tu as eue avec lui »

\- « attends… attends, tu me demande de choisir entre lui et toi ? Vraiment, Malefoy ? »

\- « non, je te demande de me prouver que je ne suis pas une roue de secours ou un passe-temps… Que tu tiens à notre histoire»

Elle leva les bras en l'air, d'une manière blasée

\- « et voilà, nous y sommes… Pourquoi, faut-il toujours que tu me ressortes ce couplet hein ? Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu doutes de mes sentiments ? qu'est-ce que je dois faire pour que tu imprime dans ta putain de cervelle que je tiens à toi ? » s'énerva Noah

\- « je veux que tu me le prouves… Je veux des voyages et des photos, moi aussi. Je veux que tu me souries comme à lui. Je veux connaitre la même Noah que lui… Je veux que tu m'aimes comme si j'étais lui »

On pouvait entendre le désespoir dans sa voix, il était devenu rouge de colère et était sur le point de craquer.

\- « mais tu n'es pas lui et tu ne seras jamais lui » lâcha-t-elle, avec amertume

Ils se regardèrent avec défis, une rage dévorante inscrit sur leurs visages. Il était trop tard pour regretter les mots échangés.

\- « c'est pour cela que tu as refusé de m'épouser ? »

\- « je te signale que j'ai aussi refusé sa demande »

Soudain la sonnerie de la porte retentit. Une tension palpable régnait dans la pièce.

Après un court instant, la jeune femme sortie de la chambre, avant de lancer un sortilège informulé à la boite, sous l'œil courroucé de son petit-ami.

En descendant, elle laissa échapper quelques larmes, qu'elle s'empressa d'essuyer.

Poussant un long soupire, elle ouvrit la porte.

\- « Harry ? qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

\- « j'ai besoin de ton aide »

Noah se poussa pour le laisser entrer.

Harry remarqua son air contrarié et su immédiatement, que quelque chose n'allait pas. Connaissant Noah, elle ne se confirait jamais à lui.

\- « ça va ? »

Elle se contenta d'un bref mouvement de main, en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

\- « En quoi, puis-je t'aider ? » demanda-t-elle

Au moment où Harry allait répondre, Drago fit son apparition dans la pièce.

La première chose que le survivant remarqua, fut l'animosité qu'il y avait entre eux. Drago tirait une tronche de six pieds de long, tandis Noah semblait être sur le point de commettre un meurtre.

\- « salut Malefoy » lança Harry

Ledit Malefoy ne lui répondit pas et alla enfiler son manteau, sous le regard interrogateur de la blonde.

\- « où vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle

Il lui lança un regard noir en fermant son manteau.

\- « quelque part où je serais apprécié à ma juste valeur »

\- « va te faire foutre Malefoy » cracha-t-elle, violement

\- « toi, va te faire foutre, Jones » répondit-il, sur le même ton, avant de claquer la porte

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce.

\- « okay… situation gênante… Il se passe quoi ? »

\- « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives Potter ? pourquoi, tu as besoin de moi ? »

Harry la regarda avec de grands yeux pendant un instant, avant de jeter l'éponge.

\- « comme tu sais, normalement Jay et moi, on devait avoir un rencard ce soir, mais à la dernière minute, elle me demande de venir avec des amis parce qu'elle ramène quelques-uns à elle… Donc, je me suis dit que tu pouvais m'accompagner »

\- « oui mais qui garde Venus ? vu que l'autre enfoiré s'est tiré »

Le jeune homme réfléchie un instant.

\- « Ron ? »

\- « je ne veux pas le déranger, avec les jumeaux et tout »

\- « Blaise et Ginny ? »

\- « Aaron » lui rappela Noah

\- « ah ouais mince, sinon, il y a mon ex-femme, mais je me vois mal lui demander de garder Venus, pour que j'aille à un rencard »

Noah afficha une grimace étrange. Hermione n'avait toujours pas dit au reste de la bande qu'entre Robyn et elle, c'était de l'histoire ancienne. Même si les deux femmes habitaient encore ensemble, Hermione leur avait assuré qu'il n'y avait plus rien entre elles.

\- « Tu sais où elle habite avec… »

Il s'arrêta un instant et fit une mine de dégout.

\- « Celle-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom ? » se moqua Noah

\- « voilà… Tu connais leur adresse ? »

\- « ouais, t'inquiète… J'ai besoin de me changer ou je suis bien là ? » demanda la jeune femme, en tournant sur elle-même.

Harry fronça les sourcils en la regardant. Elle portait un jogging avec un immense pull, des chaussettes dépareillés et une coupe de cheveux plus que déplorable.

\- « Tu veux vraiment une réponse ? »

\- « enfoiré » lâcha-t-elle, en se dirigeant vers l'étage

#

C'est une Hermione débraillée qui vint les ouvrir. Vêtue d'une simple chemise, elle semblait vraiment mal à l'aise.

Harry la regarda un instant avant de lever les yeux au ciel, et de marmonner quelques choses dans sa barbe. Il connaissait cette apparence. Elle avait la même après chaque partie de jambe en l'air.

Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il serait parti mais la présence de Venus dans ses bras, le retenait prisonnier de ce spectacle. Il avait voulu lancer un sort de lévitation à sa filleule mais malheureusement, Noah le menaça d'une mort lente et douloureuse, si jamais, il osait utiliser de la magie sur son « bébé ».

\- « Salut toi ? T'es occupée ? » demanda Noah, en souriant.

Hermione semblait prise au dépourvu et lançait des regards par-dessus son épaule, ce qui agaçait un peu Harry.

\- « tu ne vois pas qu'on la dérange » lança le jeune homme, d'une manière agressive.

Le regard de Noah passait d'Hermione à Harry, sentant que la situation allait s'envenimer.

\- « Potter, qu'est-ce qu'on avait dit ? Toi, tu la fermes et tu me laisse parler. » siffla Noah,

La jeune femme se retourna vers son amie et s'apprêtait à lui cirer les pompes, lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de Robyn.

Robyn portait une simple brassière et un short, et avait posé une main sur l'épaule d'une Hermione plus rouge que jamais. Cette dernière gardait inlassablement les yeux baissés.

\- « salut Robyn » s'exclama Noah, en lui faisant la bise

\- « salut… » répondit la jeune femme, surprise, en souriant.

Le regard de la métisse se posa sur Harry, qui ne prit même pas la peine de la saluer, puis sur Hermione qui haussa simplement les épaules.

\- « je sais que c'est un peu… bizarre »

\- « un peu ? » l'interrompit Harry

Noah ne prit même pas la peine de se retourner vers lui. Elle affichait toujours son plus beau sourire, celui qu'elle réservait à ses clients ou à ses adversaires.

Elle voyait les mines sombres qu'affichait les deux jeunes femmes.

\- « Ne vous occupez pas de lui… Il est un peu grognons… »

\- « je ne suis pas… » commença Harry

\- « la ferme Potter… » siffla la blonde, toujours en souriant, sans le regarder

\- « laisse-moi deviner, tu veux que l'on garde la petite pour ce soir ? je me trompe ? » demanda Hermione

\- « tu es réellement la sorcière la plus intelligente de notre génération… J'oublie souvent cela mais c'est vrai que ton intelligence… » commença Noah

Hermione la coupa d'un bref mouvement de main.

\- « Ne te fatigue pas… Ça ne te gêne pas ? »

Elle se retourna vers Robyn, qui était prise d'un fou rire. Cette dernière se contenta de saisir le sac que tenait Noah.

-« bien sûr que non. Ça me fait plutôt plaisir que tu me fasses confiance à ce point » répondit Robyn, en s'adressant à Noah

\- « si Hermione te fait confiance, alors moi aussi » s'exclama Noah,

Harry lui passa Venus, marmonna un truc indéchiffrable à l'adresse de son amie et s'en alla sans se retourner.

Le sourire de Noah se crispa un peu.

\- « je suis désolée » dit-elle, à l'encontre des deux femmes

\- « ce n'est pas grave… Je vais aller la mettre au lit » répondit Robyn, en disparaissant.

Hermione n'osait pas regarder Noah, de peur de voir un jugement négatif dans ses yeux.

Robyn et elle se trouvaient dans une impasse. Elles n'avaient pas repris leur relation mais s'autorisaient quelques petits moments intimes et Hermione se voyait mal expliquer cela à ses amies. Elle-même ne comprenait pas trop ce qui se passait, mais acceptait cette situation tant que ça lui permettait de rester en contact avec Robyn.

La blonde avait croisé les bras et attendait, semble-t-il, des explications.

\- « On ne s'est pas remise ensemble mais on… Tu vois quoi… C'est compliqué » s'écria Hermione, nerveusement

L'avocate leva un sourcil avant de s'adosser contre le mur d'en face.

\- « compliqué hein… »

Son ton de voix était moqueur et remplis de sous-entendus. La brune leva les yeux au ciel et voulu refermer la porte mais Noah la bloqua.

\- « non mais plus sérieusement, faudra que l'on en reparle » souffla-t-elle

\- « je sais » fit Hermione, résigné

\- « bon, je ne vais pas te retenir plus longtemps dans tes… Occupations. La nuit risque d'être longue et agitée » dit Noah, malicieusement

\- « va te faire foutre, Jones » répondit Hermione, en souriant, avant de lui fermer la porte au nez.

#

Ginny poussa un long soupire en s'effondrant sur son canapé.

Elle venait d'achever une dure journée et ne rêvait qu'une bonne douche et d'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Un silence régnait dans la maison, signe que les autres occupants dormaient déjà. Par habitude, elle savait qu'une assiette l'attendait dans le frigo mais ses muscles endoloris la poussaient à rester vautré sur ce canapé d'enfer.

Rassemblant son courage, elle entama l'ascension des escaliers dans le but d'aller se réfugier sous sa douche.

En passant lentement devant la chambre d'Aaron, elle entendit du bruit et vit une fine lumière s'échapper du bas de la porte.

Se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien faire à cette heure tardive, Ginny poussa légèrement la porte et l'aperçut assied au pied de son lit, la tête posée sur ses genoux et le corps secoué de larmes.

Par reflexe, elle voulut aller réveiller Blaise – ce n'est qu'avec lui qu'Aaron acceptait de parler- mais se ravisa.

Lentement, elle s'approcha de lui et vint s'assoir à ses côtés. Il ne fit aucun geste pour la fuir ou pour la repousser.

\- « tu veux en parler ? » demanda-t-elle, doucement, après un long silence

Il ne lui donna aucune réponse.

C'est dans ces moments-ci que la jeune femme se sentait impuissante. Elle aimerait tellement que cet enfant lui parle, qu'il se confit comme il le fait si bien avec Blaise.

Cela faisait déjà 3 mois que sa mère était morte. Ils avaient effectué tout un tas de démarche et étaient en attente de papiers qui rendront officiel leur affiliation avec le petit.

\- « Ecoute… Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup mais sache que moi je t'aime énormément. Je ne vais pas te mentir en te disant que j'ai sauté de joie en apprenant ton existence, mais maintenant que tu es là, je veux vraiment que l'on apprenne à se connaitre. Tu peux me parler si tu veux, tu n'es pas obligé de tout le temps attendre ton père pour parler de ce que tu ressens, je suis là aussi »

Aaron releva lentement la tête et la regarda.

\- « Tu penses que le paradis existe et que ma mère est heureuse maintenant ? »

Ginny s'était attendu à toute les questions sauf celle-ci. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne s'était jamais vraiment posée la question. En quoi croyait-elle ? Un quelconque paradis existait-il ?

\- « J'ai envie de croire qu'il existe bien un endroit où il n'y a plus aucune souffrance, où les gens sont guéris de leurs maux et que, de là où ils sont, ils veillent sur ceux qu'ils ont aimé. »

\- « tu penses que maman n'est plus malade et qu'elle ne souffre plus ? » demanda-t-il, avec une voix remplis l'espoir

La jeune femme lui sourit tendrement en lui essuyant tendrement les larmes qui coulaient encore.

\- « j'en ai la conviction. Elle est en paix maintenant »

\- « ça veut dire quoi 'conviction' ? »

\- « ça veut dire que je crois fermement en ce que je dis. »

Il hocha simplement la tête.

\- « je peux te dire un truc ? »

La curiosité de Ginny s'éveilla soudainement.

\- « bien-sûr, je te l'ai dit, tu peux tout me dire »

\- « je ne l'ai dit à personne, même pas à papa »

Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa furieusement, se sentant chanceuse, voir privilégié.

\- « je t'écoute, mon chéri »

\- « avant qu'elle ne meure, maman m'a dit un truc te concernant » dit-il, tout doucement, obligeant Ginny à légèrement se pencher vers lui.

Les sourcils froncés, la jeune femme attendait la suite avec une certaine appréhension.

\- « Elle m'a dit que je devais te faire confiance et que je devais mieux me comporter avec toi, parce que c'est toi qui t'occupera de moi maintenant. C'est vrai ? » dit-il, en la regardant

Il vit qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment l'air de bien comprendre ce qu'il racontait.

\- « tu me promets de toujours être avec moi ? Parce que même si je ne te montre pas beaucoup d'intérêt, je suis contant quand tu me prends mes céréales préférées, ou quand tu camouffles mes légumes dans la sauce parce que tu sais que je n'aime pas ça. Et en plus, tu me prends toujours ma glace préférée alors que papa dit que tu déteste le chocolat. Je sais que tu fais tout ça parce que tu veux que je ne manque de rien et que je me sente mieux… J'ai besoin que tu restes auprès de moi »

Contre toute attente, il alla se réfugier dans les ses bras. Sonné dans un premier temps, Ginny finit par répondre avec tendresse à ce geste inespéré. Les larmes lui montaient aux yeux tellement elle avait rêvé de ce moment.

\- « Je serais toujours là » répondit-elle, en resserrant d'avantage son étreinte.

#

Noah et Harry étaient assieds l'un à côté de l'autre, à même le sol, dans l'une des rues de Londres.

Les passants les regardaient avec étonnement, les prenant sans doute pour des sans-abris ou des fêtards ayant abusé de l'alcool.

Harry n'était finalement pas allé au rendez-vous de Jaylissa, ne se sentant plus d'humeur à faire à la fête. Il l'avait appelé pour la prévenir qu'il ne viendrait finalement pas, et l'avait remercié mentalement de ne pas avoir insisté.

Pourtant il avait eu envie d'y aller, de la revoir après toutes les fois où ils s'étaient revus et qui s'étaient merveilleusement bien passé. Mais à mi-chemin, un sentiment de lassitude mélangé à de l'abattement le prit violement.

Alors, sans crier gare, il s'était dirigé dans la première épicerie qu'ils croisèrent. Achetant un paque de bière et des amuse-gueules, sous le regard surpris de Noah, il avait eu la brillante idée d'aller se poser par terre, à quelque rue du magasin.

Au fond de lui, il remerciait Noah pour son silence. Elle n'avait pas posé de question, se contentant de le suivre.

Ils étaient donc assied là, des bières en mains et des sachets de chips les entourant. Un silence régnait entre eux, sans pour autant que cela soit gênant ou lourd. Il était plongé dans ses pensées tandis qu'elle regardait avec émerveillement les jeux de lumières qu'offrait Londres à cette heure-là.

\- « merci » dit-il, sans la regarder

Noah tourna lentement la tête vers lui, surprise par ses paroles.

\- « Je n'ai rien fait qui nécessite des remerciements » répondit-elle

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune homme.

\- « justement… merci »

Elle posa un regard appuyé sur lui, avant de prendre une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

\- « Hermione ? » lança-t-elle, lentement

Le brun lâcha un profond soupire et baissa la tête, presque d'une manière honteuse.

A chaque fois qu'il entendait son prénom, il ne pouvait pas empêcher son cœur de s'emballer. Il savait qu'il devait passer à autre chose, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

\- « Hermione » souffla-t-il, dépité

\- « tu veux en parler ? »

Elle avait posé une main sur son épaule et donna une légère pression.

\- « Et toi ? »

\- « et moi ? » s'exclama Noah, perplexe.

\- « Malefoy »

La jeune femme soupira en s'adossant complétement contre le mur. Elle avait « quasiment » oublié sa dispute avec lui.

\- « On s'est disputé à cause de John. Il a découvert que j'avais gardé des souvenirs de lui et il m'a balancé mon manque d'engagement et m'a soupçonné de l'utiliser comme passe-temps »

\- « pourquoi tu gardes tous ses souvenirs ? »

\- « je ne sais pas… J'en ai juste besoin. C'est plus fort que moi »

\- « je comprends » répondit Harry, en secouant lentement la tête.

Ils se regardèrent un instant avant de rapporter leurs attentions sur les passants qui afflués sous leurs yeux.

\- « tu te vois où dans 10 ans ? » voulu savoir Harry, après un moment de silence

Il la vit fermer les yeux avant de les braquer sur lui.

\- « Dans 10 ans… - _elle soupira_ \- Probablement grand-mère »

Ils éclatèrent de rire

\- « non sérieusement, j'espère que j'aurais impacté le monde juridique magique, peut-être que je serais devenue ministre de la magie ou une connerie comme ça. J'espère surtout qu'on sera encore tous ensemble et qu'on n'aura réussi tous nos projets. Que Mason et Davis seront de véritables terreurs qui traumatiseront Pansy et Ron, et qu'Aaron trouveras un équilibre et le bonheur auprès de Blaise et Ginny. J'aimerais aussi qu'Hermione et toi, arrangiez vos affaires et que vos relations redeviennent plus… posée mais surtout, j'espère que Matt ne sera aussi casse-cou que toi et qu'il aura une scolarité plus calme que la tienne, tout en ayant ton courage. J'espère que mon petit bébé sera devenu une jeune femme intègre et fière d'elle et de ce qu'elle sera. Qu'elle réussira à trouver sa place dans ce monde mais surtout, j'espère qu'elle sera heureuse et toi ? »

Toute une floppé de sentiments s'empara d'Harry. Il ne savait pas comment interpréter ses paroles, bien sûr, il avait quasiment les mêmes attentes qu'elle, au sujet de leurs amis, des enfants et des réussites, mais ce qu'il l'interpellait le plus c'était l'absence de Malefoy.

\- « Noah, tu as conscience que Malefoy n'apparait pas dans ta vision ? »

Elle lui offrit un sourire triste.

\- « je sais »

\- « tu… enfin, tu ne te vois pas avec lui ? Je croyais que c'était l'amour fou entre vous ? »

Un petit rire nerveux s'échappa de sa bouche avant qu'elle ne se morde la lèvre inférieure.

\- « c'est bien ça le problème, c'est un amour fou… tellement fou, qu'il finira par avoir notre peau. »

\- « pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

\- « Je l'aime, c'est indéniable. Je suis même complétement dingue de ce connard, mais… parce que dans la vie il y a toujours un mais… Je sens au fond de moi qu'il me manque quelque chose qu'il ne peut pas me donner. J'y ai cru pendant un moment, j'ai cru que j'allais finir ma vie avec lui mais une petite voix au fond de moi me dit tout le temps qu'il n'est peut-être pas fait pour moi. »

Sa voix s'était brisée. Au fond d'elle, elle n'en revenait toujours pas d'avoir confié à quelqu'un ce qu'elle avait si peur de reconnaitre. Même si tout se passait plutôt bien avec lui, quelque chose lui manquait.

Elle sentit la main d'Harry saisir la sienne.

\- « J'ai réellement cru que maintenant ça serait différents. On n'est plus les mêmes gosses qu'à Poudlard, mais peut-être qu'on n'est pas compatible. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu penses qu'il y a des relations vouées à l'échec ? »

Le jeune homme lui lança un regard voulant dire « t'es sérieuse ? c'est à moi que tu poses cette question ? »…

\- « excuse-moi… évidemment que tu y crois » dit-elle, en buvant nonchalamment sa bière.

Il rit doucement

\- « je crois surtout que l'amour n'est pas signe de longévité. Vous pouvez vous aimer inconditionnellement mais être incapable de faire fonctionner les choses. C'est des choses qui arrivent »

Elle posa sa tête contre le mur et ferma un instant les yeux. Leurs mains toujours l'une dans l'autre, Ils restèrent une nouvelle fois dans le silence.

\- « maintenant, tu veux bien me dire ce qui te passe par la tête ? »

\- « je ne suis pas prêt à me lancer dans une nouvelle relation. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour me redécouvrir. J'ai besoin de revoir mes priorités. Pendant des années, je me suis négligé et j'ai fini par ne plus savoir ce que je veux, alors maintenant je vais vivre pour moi et mon fils »

\- « c'est de la voir avec une autre, qui t'as fait réaliser ça ? »

\- « oui… j'ai l'impression d'être un mauvais père. Je ne suis quasiment jamais là et même lorsque je suis avec lui, je suis plongé dans mes pensées, soit à penser à elle soit à mes soucis. Je ne profite pas de lui. Tu sais, je n'ai pas connu mon père parce qu'il est mort alors son absence me l'a été imposé, mais je ne veux pas que mon fils ressente cette même absence, alors que je suis en vie. Je n'ai pas envie que mon fils grandisse en ayant la sensation que je n'existe pas. »

Noah savait exactement ce qu'il ressentait, l'ayant déjà ressenti avec sa fille. Cette culpabilité qui l'a rongé chaque fois qu'elle s'attardait au boulot, laissant ainsi Venus aux mains de son père.

\- « Si cela peut te rendre heureux, alors je te soutiens à 200%. Je veux que tu sois heureux Harry et tu vas l'être, donne-toi juste le temps d'y arriver. Et si tu as besoin de moi pour, je ne sais pas, boire une bière à 1 heures du mat' dans les rues de Londres, à déprimer sur nos états d'âmes, je suis là. »

Ils échangèrent un regard complice. Le jeune homme poussa légèrement la jeune femme, lorsqu'il se sentit bien trop absorbé par son regard.

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était particulièrement heureux d'être avec elle, à cet instant. Dans le passé, ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment proche mais ces derniers mois, leurs sorties lui étaient devenu indispensable. La plupart du temps, ils s'asseyaient dans le premier endroit trouvé et discutaient pendant des heures et des heures. Harry la découvrait sous un nouvel angle, elle n'était plus seulement la mère de l'enfant de son meilleur ami, mais bien plus…

\- « merci, d'être devenue mon psychomage attitré »

Elle laissa échapper un rire en lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

\- « d'ailleurs la facture sera salée » dit-elle,

\- « moi, qui pensait que l'on était ami » répondit-il, faussement vexé.

Au même moment, un bruit attira leur attention. Ils virent une pièce de monnaie rouler et s'immobiliser entre eux. Leurs regards se croisèrent, ce qui les provoqua un four rire.

\- « attends, on vient de nous prendre pour des mendiants ? » prononça difficilement, Harry

\- « mais c'est de ta faute Potter, regarde où tu nous as fait assoir »

\- « je voulais juste nous donner un aspect dramatique, digne d'un film moldu » dit-il, en se levant

Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se remettre sur ses deux jambes. Elle se dandina un peu, pour dépoussiérer son jeans, avant de le regarder.

\- « ça te dit un ciné ? ça fait longtemps que je n'y suis pas y aller »

Passant son bras autour de ses épaules, il lui déposa un tendre baiser sur sa tempe.

\- « bonne idée »

#

Quand Ron se réveilla, sa vue était obstruée par les cheveux bruns de sa femme. Elle dormait paisiblement dans ses bras et ne semblait pas vraiment vouloir se réveiller.

Ne voulant pas la brusquer, étant donné qu'elle était dans ses bras, il se contenta de fixer le plafond en somnolant.

Une longue journée l'attendait. Une longue journée les attendait tous les deux. Elle devait rester avec leurs enfants, pendant que lui devait aller travailler avec un sentiment de culpabilité, du fait de la laisser seule.

Trois mois. Cela faisait trois mois que leurs fils étaient nés. Trois mois qu'il rentrait chaque soir et trouvait Pansy complétement épuisait et affalait sur le canapé.

La jeune femme n'en pouvait plus, surtout que les petits avaient pris la mauvaise habitude de réclamer de l'attention au même moment.

Il la sentit bouger et reporta son attention sur elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, la faisant sourire.

\- « ce n'est pas humain d'être aussi belle » murmura-t-il, tendrement

Pansy laissa échapper un petit rire en tapant légèrement l'épaule du roux.

\- « tu es bête… »

\- « mais je suis sérieux… J'ai la plus belle des épouses »

Elle s'écarta de lui, s'étira en baillant et frotta ensuite vigoureusement ses yeux, dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine nue.

Il fit glisser lentement une main sur son ventre encore un peu rebondit, en s'approchant d'elle. Déposant ses lèvres contre son cou, il huma son odeur et la fit basculer au-dessus de lui.

Dans cette position, il avait une vue directe sur chaque courbe de son corps. Il passa une main sur l'un de ses seins, ce qui la fit grimacer. Ses seins étaient encore assez sensibles, surement dû aux montées de lait.

Elle avait encore des rondeurs dû à la grossesse, et il aimait ça. Ses hanches, ses fesses…

Lorsqu'elle se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser langoureusement, il crut défaillir. Après toutes ces années de vie commune, elle arrivait toujours à lui faire ressentir toutes ses émotions. Il ne parvenait toujours pas à lui résister. Elle et son touché. Elle et ses baisers. Elle et son amour.

Il ne parvenait toujours pas à lui résister et ça lui convenait parfaitement. Cette femme pouvait bien lui demander la lune, il savait qu'elle n'avait qu'à l'embrasser pour qu'il la lui ramène sur un plateau d'argent.

\- « tu penses qu'on a le temps pour ça ? » demanda-t-elle, entre deux baisers

Pour toute réponse, il la fit basculer et se retrouva au-dessus d'elle. Il lui saisit l'une de ses jambes en s'apprêtant à entrer en elle, quand soudain des pleures se firent entendre, les coupant dans leurs élans.

Il poussa un grognement alors qu'elle éclata de rire.

\- « si on ne fait de bruit, tu penses qu'ils arrêteront de pleurer ? » chuchota le jeune homme

Pansy lui lança un regard noir, avant de se dégager. Elle saisit sa robe de chambre avant de remarquer le regard que son mari lui lançait.

\- « Quoi ? » dit-elle, en souriant

\- « putain, tu es magnifique »

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel avant de lui tendre la main.

\- « l'amour t'a rendu aveugle mon cher… Allez, viens, ta progéniture nous attends »

Quelques minutes plus tard, assise dans la cuisine, Pansy nourrissait Davis tout en essayant de boire son thé. Entre deux gorgées, elle s'extasiait sur le plus calme de ses fils.

Davis était l'opposé de son frère Mason. Il ne pleurait quasiment jamais et faisait même des sourires à ses parents, contrairement à Mason, qui avait pris la fâcheuse habitude de pleurer pour un rien, dans le but d'attirer l'attention.

Soudainement, la sonnerie de la porte les effraya en résonnant. L'instant d'après, Ron déboula dans le salon, Mason dans ses bras, et alla ouvrir.

\- « salut, entre… » fit Ron, en se décalant

Harry se débarrassa de sa veste, avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de son filleul. Ce dernier éclata de rire, sous le regard surpris de son père.

\- « dit donc, il est de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, c'est rare » s'exclama Harry

\- « On sait tout le deux de qui il tient ça » chuchota Ron, en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Les deux hommes pouffèrent en silence, avant de se diriger vers la cuisine.

\- « la plus belle des belles-sœurs » salua Harry, en faisant la bise à Pansy

Cette dernière lui donna une légère claque sur l'épaule.

Le brun se pencha ensuite pour mieux voir Davis, qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Il lui tendit ses petits bras avant qu'Harry ne le prenne.

\- « Tu viens d'où comme ça ? Tu portes les mêmes vêtements qu'hier ou je rêve ? Ron, Il porte les mêmes vêtements qu'hier » s'écria Pansy, en déposant précipitamment sa tasse.

\- « allez raconte, tu as enfin conclu avec ta _Jaylissa_? »

Après 1 mois de silence, Harry avait fini par dévoiler l'existence de Jaylissa à Ron et Pansy, sous l'impulsion de Noah. Si au début, ils s'étaient montrés inquiets pour lui, maintenant, il devait subir les sous-entendus et les phrases moqueuses de ses deux individus.

A chaque rendez-vous qu'il avait eue avec la jeune femme, Noah et Pansy débarquaient chez lui et se transformaient en styliste professionnelle ou en coach de vie.

\- « non » répondit simplement, Harry

\- « mais pourquoi ? ça fait 3 mois que vous vous fréquentez et vous n'avez toujours pas couché ensemble, c'est… » dit Ron,

\- « louche… » termina Pansy

\- « ouais, carrément louche » renchérit le roux

Dans d'autre circonstance, cette situation l'aurait fait rire, mais là, Harry n'était pas d'humeur à parler de sa vie « sentimentale ».

\- « j'ai décidé de ne pas aller plus loin avec elle »

Il les vit se lancer un regard bizarre, avant de reporter leur attention sur lui.

\- « je croyais que tu l'aimais bien » s'exclama lentement Pansy

\- « c'est toujours le cas, mais je préfère rester seul pour le moment »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce.

\- « tu as peur de… enfin, tu ne veux pas la décevoir parce que tu ne peux pas la… enfin, tu vois quoi ? » demanda Ron,

Harry regarda son ami avec incompréhension

\- « ce qu'il veut dire c'est, est-ce que tu as peur de ne pas pourvoir la satisfaire sexuellement et donc, de la poussé à te fuir » expliqua la brune

Le jeune homme s'étrangla avec sa salive.

\- « ma vie sexuelle se porte à merveille, merci Ron. Je ne doute en aucun cas de mes… Capacités à satisfaire pleinement une femme »

\- « tu m'étonnes. Vu le nombre de demoiselles qui sont passées dans ton lit ces derniers temps » marmonna Pansy, en buvant une gorgé de son thé.

Harry lui fit une grimace amusée avant de reporter son attention, sur Davis, qui s'amusait à tirer sur sa chemise.

\- « tu étais avec qui alors ? » demanda Ron, pour changer de sujet

\- « Noah »

\- « vous avez passé une bonne soirée ? » voulu savoir Pansy

\- « oui, comme d'habitude. On a flâné dans Londres avant d'aller au cinéma. »

\- « la prochaine fois, prévenez-nous, ça fait un bail que l'on n'a pas passé une soirée tous ensemble. »

Sans savoir pourquoi, Harry ne se voulait pas impliquer les autres dans ses sorties avec Noah. C'était leur truc à eux.

Il avait l'impression de devoir la partager avec eux et il n'aimait pas ça.

\- « ouais » lâcha-t-il, presque dans un murmure.

#

Robyn était attablé et en face d'elle, se trouvait Venus.

La jeune femme se sentait examiné par le regard inquisiteur de la jeune fille, et dut reconnaitre là, le regard Made in Rogue. La manière qu'elle avait de tourner sa cuillère et son visage inexpressif, la rendait particulièrement effrayante. Comment pouvait-on avoir autant de charisme à un si jeune âge.

Une seule réponse lui vint en tête…. Les gènes de Severus Rogue.

\- « Quelle est ta relation avec ma tatie Hermione ? » demanda-t-elle, un bout d'un certain temps

Robyn resta, un moment, surprise par la question.

\- « eh bien… Ta tante et moi, on est amie. Mais tu t'en souviens non ? J'étais venus pour le réveillon »

Venus pencha sa tête de côté avant de prendre une bouché de ses céréales.

\- « mais elle t'a présenté comme sa collègue et non comme une amie, et vu qu'Oncle Harry et elle sont en plein divorce et qu'elle habite avec toi et que vous dormez dans la même chambre, j'en déduis donc que vous êtes plus que de simple amie »

C'est à ce moment-là qu'Hermione fit son apparition, Matthews dans les bras. Dès que le petit aperçut la métisse, il s'agita dans ses bras et couru vers Robyn et lui réclama un câlin. Il fit un vigoureux signe de main, à sa cousine, qui lui répondit en rigolant.

\- « fils indigne… Alors, bien dormi ma chérie ? » s'exclama Hermione, en déposant un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de sa filleule.

\- « oui tata, je vais rester la journée avec toi ? » demanda Venus, enthousiaste

Hermione laissa échapper un rire, en servant du café.

\- « je pense que ta maman ne va pas tarder »

\- « oui, Tata Noah » s'exclama Matt, en levant ses points en l'air

\- « Tata ? » lança Venus, en reprenant son air si sérieux.

Robyn se pencha vers Hermione

\- « cette petite ressemble bien trop à Severus Rogue »

\- « à qui le dis-tu. Elle fait flipper tout le monde, même son père, lorsqu'elle fait cette tête » répondit Hermione, en souriant

\- « tata » s'impatienta la petite tête blonde.

\- « oui, ma chérie, je t'écoute »

\- « je me demandais si vous étiez amoureuse ? » demanda Venus, avant de prendre une gorgée de jus d'orange.

Hermione, qui se tartinait une biscotte, la brisa en lançant un regard surpris à Venus.

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent mi- amusées, mi mal à l'aise.

Robyn gesticula sur son siège avant de prendre la parole, devançant sa compagne ou quel que soit le statut d'Hermione.

\- « ça te gênerai, si on l'était ? » demanda la métisse, hésitante.

Hermione s'étouffa avec son café, avant de porter son attention sur son fils, tout en redoutant la réponse de sa filleule. Mais ce qui l'a surpris le plus, c'est la réponse de Robyn. Cela signifiait-il, qu'elles allaient se remettre ensemble ? Sinon, pourquoi répondre cela à la petite, si elle ne comptait pas faire partie de sa vie.

Venus les regarda un long moment, une expression neutre collé au visage.

\- « non. Si tatie est heureuse alors moi aussi. En plus, si je suis ici, c'est que ma maman vous fait confiance et n'a rien contre votre relation, alors moi aussi. Comme elle dit toujours, chacun fait ce qu'il veut de sa vie. »

Les deux jeunes femmes la regardèrent étrangement. Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux, tandis que Robyn prit conscience de certaines choses, mais surtout de l'absurdité de la situation. Elle était amoureuse de la femme qui se tenait près d'elle. Elles élevaient quasiment un enfant ensemble et étaient incapable de rester l'une loin de l'autre.

Son regard se posa sur la brune. Son cœur s'emballa furieusement dans sa poitrine, se rendant compte à quel point elle comptait pour elle. Elle lui avait permis d'avoir une famille, et peut-être avec le temps, des amis.

Sa main se posa sur la cuisse d'Hermione, qui tourna son regard vers elle. Son visage affichait une expression de surprise.

\- « je t'aime » murmura Robyn, en l'embrassant tendrement.

La sonnerie de la porte retentit, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde. Venus et Matthews bondirent de leurs places et coururent vers la porte, laissant les deux adultes se remettre de leurs émotions.

\- « Maman » s'écria Venus, en sautant dans les bras de sa mère.

\- « Tatie Noah » s'écria Matt, en s'accrochant à la jambe de sa tante

Noah, qui ne s'attendait absolument pas à cet accueil, faillit tomber à la renverse.

\- « bonjour, mes chéris » s'exclama, avec difficultés, la jeune femme, en souriant.

Venus, hissé sur sa hanche droite et Matthews, sur l'autre, l'avocate se dirigea vers le salon. Dès qu'elles la virent, Hermione et Robyn éclatèrent de rire.

\- « vous les avez promis quelques choses de ma part ? »

\- « non, ils sont juste très contents de te voir » répondit Robyn, en prenant Matthews.

La blonde s'écroula sur la chaise occupée par sa fille, quelque temps auparavant, Venus sur les genoux.

\- « je te serre quoi ? » demanda Hermione

\- « du thé, s'il te plait » répondit Noah, en couvrant sa fille de baisers.

Noah regardait avec malice les deux jeunes femmes, ce qui fit rougir Hermione et bien marré Robyn.

\- « c'était bien ta soirée avec Harry ? » posa Hermione, en lui proposant une tranche de brioche.

Noah vit Robyn lancer un regard interrogateur à sa… Peu importe.

\- « ouais, c'était chouette, comme d'habitude. » répondit Noah, ne voulant pas entrer dans les détails.

\- « vous avez fait quoi ? »

\- « On a parlé de tout et de rien, avant d'aller au cinéma »

La brune hocha simplement la tête, tandis que Robyn et Noah se lancèrent un regard significatif.

\- « maman ? » lança lentement, Venus.

\- « oui, mon cœur »

\- « est-ce que je dois appeler Robyn 'tata' ? vu qu'elle est avec Tata Hermione »

Noah resta un moment, interdite, ne sachant quoi répondre. Vu qu'elle n'avait que très peu de détails sur leur relation, elle ne savait pas comment le prendrait Robyn.

\- « je ne sais pas, mon coeur. Tu devrais peut-être le lui demander, elle seule peut te dire ce qu'elle en pense. »

Deux paires de yeux bleues quasiment transparent, se braquèrent sur la concernée.

Robyn afficha un immense sourire à l'idée d'être aussi bien accepté par la petite.

\- « cela me ferait énormément plaisir » répondit cette dernière.

Venus lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

\- « tata Robyn, tu peux me passer le jus d'orange s'il-te-plait ? »

Robyn bomba le torse par fierté et servit Venus. Hermione lui sourit tendrement, voyant à quel point elle était heureuse, et lui caressa tendrement la nuque.

\- « bienvenue dans la famille » lui murmura tendrement, Hermione.

#

Lorsque Blaise se réveilla, il fut surpris ne pas trouver sa femme à ses côtés. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le réveille qui indiqué 10 heures du matin.

Le jeune homme s'étira longuement, faisant craquer quelques articulations au passage. Il tendit plus attentivement l'oreille, dans le but de capter le moindre petit bruit, indiquant qu'il n'était pas le seul debout, mais rien ne lui parvenait.

Prenant une profonde inspiration, il se leva et avança d'un pas lent vers le couloir menant aux escaliers. Passant devant la chambre de son fils, il s'arrêta pour voir s'il était réveillé.

La scène qui s'offrait à lui, le surprenait autant qu'elle l'émouvait.

Sa femme tenant dans ses bras son fils. Tous les deux étaient profondément endormis et ne semblaient pas prêt à se réveiller.

Il resta un moment, là, debout, à les observer en se disant qu'il avait bien de la chance. Puis, lentement, très lentement, il referma la porte et alla préparer le petit déjeuner.

Il était en pleine préparation de pancakes, lorsque de discrets petits coups sur la porte se firent entendre. Lançant un sort à sa poêle, il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la porte.

\- « Drago ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il, en voyant les sacs reposant aux pieds de son ami.

\- « je peux rester ici quelques temps ? »

Blaise se poussa pour le laisser rentrer, et d'un geste de la main, il fit apparaitre deux tasses de thé, bien décidé à savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Drago se laissa tomber sur sa chaise et laissa son regard se perdre dans la contemplation de la fumée qui se dégageait de sa tasse.

Blaise éteignit le feu, avant de venir s'asseoir en face de son ami. Ce dernier avait les traits tirés et ne semblait pas vraiment apte à discuter.

\- « Il s'est passé quoi avec Noah ? »

\- « Tout… Rien… Je ne sais même pas. J'en peu plus Blaise »

Il avait dit ça avec une tristesse que son ami ne lui connaissait pas. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Blaise ne savait pas s'il parviendra à consoler Drago.

\- « il s'est passé quoi ? pourquoi, tu dis ça ? »

\- « je suis incapable de la rendre heureuse. Je le voudrais tellement mais j'en suis incapable » répondit Drago, après un instant de silence.

\- « elle m'a l'air pourtant très heureuse avec toi. Dray, ça fait quoi ? 5/6 mois que vous êtes ensemble ? Je pensais que tout se passait pour le mieux entre vous »

Le blond souffla d'agacement, en levant ses mains en l'air.

\- « je le croyais aussi, jusqu'à ce que je retrouve des affaires appartenant à ce type… John. Elle a gardé un carton entier de leurs photos et lettres d'amours ou je ne sais quoi. » s'écria-t-il, une rage déformant son visage

Instinctivement, les yeux du propriétaire des lieux, se rivèrent vers les escaliers.

\- « ça ne veut rien dire Drago. Certaines personnes gardent des choses du passé auxquelles ils sont attachés, sans pour autant que cela influence leur présent. »

Un silence s'installa dans la pièce.

\- « je crois que je ne suis pas le bon pour elle et elle n'est pas faite pour moi » lâcha, Drago, la gorge nouée.

Blaise avala difficilement sa salive et regarda gravement son ami. Drago n'avait jamais été aussi pessimiste sur sa relation avec la jeune femme, même lorsque tout semblait être contre lui. L'entendre dire ses paroles, lui donnait un mauvais pressentiment.

\- « j'y ai réfléchie toute la nuit. Je suis incapable de lui donner ce qu'elle veut et même si, je me suis persuadé du contraire, elle ne me donnera jamais ce que je veux. Moi, je veux l'épouser et lui faire des milliers de gamins blonds et arrogants, mais elle, elle ne veut pas de ça. Blaise, je suis perdu. J'ai vu comment elle était avec lui, je l'ai vu sourire comme elle ne l'a jamais fait avec moi. Je l'aime, comme un putain de taré, mais… »

Blaise se frotta nerveusement la nuque. Cette situation commençait à lui faire peur.

\- « Drago, tu ne peux pas prendre en considération des photos qui datent d'une certaine période de sa vie. Et puis, tu lui en parlais ? Vous avez pris le temps de réfléchir à cette situation ? Et puis comment peux-tu savoir que tu ne l'as rends pas heureuse ? Tu n'es pas elle, bordel » s'énerva le jeune homme.

Drago se leva précipitamment, fouilla dans sa poche et en sorti une photo qu'il balança rageusement à la figure de Blaise.

\- « l'as-tu déjà vu me sourire de cette manière ? As-tu déjà remarqué ses yeux pétiller comme ça, lorsqu'elle me regarde ? L'as-tu déjà vu aussi heureuse Blaise ? Hein ? dis-moi ? »

Le désespoir se lisait dans sa voix. Celle-ci était tremblante, et brisé par moment. Son corps était pris de tremblement ce qui ne faisait qu'accentué son aspect désespéré.

\- « Dray… »

\- « ne prend pas de pincettes avec moi Blaise, on se connait depuis bien trop longtemps pour cela… Regarde cette putain de photo. »

Les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent gravement. Blaise regarda ladite photo, et dut s'avouer qu'à cette époque, son amie avait l'air particulièrement heureuse et épanouie. Il se souvenait très bien de la manière qu'elle avait de regarder John, de la manière qu'elle avait de lui sourire… Le jeune déposa la photo sur la table, puis frotta vigoureusement son visage de ses mains.

\- « Dray… » Commença-t-il,

Mais il ne savait pas ce qu'il devait dire de plus. Il ne trouvait pas de mots adéquats.

\- « je dois la laisser partir… C'est ça hein ? » murmura lentement Drago,

\- « non… Tu dois t'expliquer avec elle, avant toutes choses »

#


	24. Chapter 23

Assise sur son lit, la jeune femme regardait avec tristesse les étagères vides laissé par son petit-ami.

Il était parti sans explications, sans date de retour, si, bien-sûr, il y en avait une. Il s'était juste tiré avec ses affaires.

La seule explication à laquelle elle eut droit, fut de la part de Blaise, qui lui avait simplement dit de ne pas s'inquiéter, qu'il essayait d'arranger les choses.

Noah ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait du mal à ressentir quoi que ce soit, vis-à-vis de cette situation. Elle n'était ni en colère contre lui, ni contre elle-même, elle était juste triste de voir ces étagères vides. C'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle avait ressenti 8 ans plus tôt, lorsqu'il était parti s'installer aux Etats-Unis, malgré sa tromperie.

La jeune femme poussa un soupire avant de refermer les portes de l'armoire et de se mirer dans la glace. Elle réajusta une dernière fois son tailleur, mit ses chaussures et descendue à toute vitesse dans la cuisine.

\- « V, chérie, t'es prête ? Il ne faut pas trainer » fit-elle, en préparant le sac de déjeuner de sa fille

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers, et une tournade blonde déboula dans la cuisine, habillée de son habituelle uniforme d'écolière. Elle s'installa à table et commença à déjeuner, pendant que sa maman s'activer à mettre des dossiers dans son attaché de caisse.

\- « maman » dit Venus, dans un murmure, ce qui intrigua sa mère

\- « oui, ma chérie »

Noah voyait qu'elle chercher ses mots. Elle jouait nerveusement avec sa tartine et n'osait pas trop la regarder dans les yeux. L'avocate déposa délicatement sa tasse de café, et porta sa pleine attention sur sa fille.

\- « qu'est-ce qui te tracasse, ma puce. Je t'écoute » lui dit tendrement, Noah

\- « il est où Drago ? »

La mère regarda sa fille un instant, se rendant compte qu'elle ne lui avait pas expliqué la situation.

\- « Il est chez oncle Blaise, pour l'instant. On a eu quelques différents et on… Enfin, on essaye d'arranger les choses »

Venus hocha simplement la tête avant de croquer dans sa tartine, sous le regard perplexe de sa mère.

\- « Tu veux qu'il revienne ? » demanda la jeune femme, prudemment.

Venus haussa simplement les épaules, en faisant une mine qui ressemblait fortement à celle que Ron faisait, à chaque fois qu'il ne se sentait pas concerné par quelques choses et qu'on lui demandait tout de même son avis. Une fois de plus, Noah fut surprise des ressemblances qui existaient entre ces deux-là.

\- « Je comprendrais si c'était le cas. Il a vécu avec nous et tu t'es sans doute habitué à lui, c'est tout à fait normal, ma chérie »

Sa fille la regarda soudainement, un air déterminé sur le visage. Lorsqu'elle faisait une tête pareille, tout le monde savait qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire une remarque qui ne laissait jamais personnes indifférents. Le genre de remarque qui te faisait te questionner sur l'âge réelle de cet enfant.

\- « je veux que tu sois heureuse, maman. Comme papa avec Pansy. Je veux que tu sois heureuse avec quelqu'un et que cette personne te face rire comme papy Arthur fait rire mamie Molly ou qu'elle te laisse le dernier morceau de poulet parce que t'aime ça, comme Oncle Blaise le fait avec Tante Ginny. Il ne faut pas qu'elle te fasse crier ou qu'elle te fasse faire ta tête de grognon, comme avec Drago. »

Noah reçut ses mots comme un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Une forte envie de pleurer l'a pris mais elle se retint difficilement. Un sourire tendre vint se poser sur le doux visage de sa fille, qui la contamina. La jeune femme se leva, se baissa à la hauteur de Venus et la prit dans ses bras.

\- « tant que je t'ai toi dans ma vie, j'ai tout ce dont j'ai besoin. Tu es mon seule et unique bonheur Venus. N'oublie jamais. Je t'aime tellement » dit-elle, en déposant un tendre baiser sur son front

Venus resserra d'avantage l'étreinte et enfoui sa tête dans le cou de sa mère.

\- « je t'aime aussi, maman »

Elles restèrent un moment l'une contre l'autre, savourant se moment de complicité.

\- « maman ? »

\- « oui, ma puce »

\- « je crois qu'on est en retard »

Noah regarda sa montre et se redressa subitement, sous le regard moqueur de Venus.

\- « tu sais ce que ça veut dire » demanda malicieusement la jeune femme

Venus se leva de sa chaise et tapant des mains.

\- « on va faire la course jusqu'à l'école » s'écria la demoiselle, sous le regard hilare de sa mère.

\- « il nous reste 5 min pour arriver à l'école. Qui, de Noah Jones ou de Venus Weasley, sera prête la première et arrivera avant la fermeture des portes ? » énonça Noah, avant de lancer le départ, bien que Venus s'était déjà précipité pour saisir son manteau.

###

Marchant d'un pas rapide, la jeune fille n'arrêtait pas de se retourner pour s'assurer que personne ne la suivait. Elle tenait, fermement collé à son buste, un dossier pour lequel, elle serait prête à donner sa vie.

Tournant à sa gauche, elle déboucha sur un grand boulevard, bondé de monde.

Il devait être 8heure du matin, et le temps était comme à son habitude, frais et humide. Elle se sentait comme engloutit par cette foule de gens en costumes/cravates, qui ne semblait pas vraiment prêter attention à elle. Ils la bousculaient de tout part et semblaient, pour certains, agacés par sa présence.

Resserrant plus étroitement le dossier contre elle, la jeune fille accéléra d'avantage lorsqu'elle aperçut au loin, le bâtiment qui l'intéressait.

Elle sentit l'aura magique dégagé par le bâtiment, lorsqu'elle traversa le bouclier provoqué par tous les sortilèges de protections et de dissuasions.

Elle était à présent devant cette grande bâtisse et mentalement, elle se félicita d'être parvenu jusqu'ici.

En lettres dorées, se dressaient deux noms emblématiques, qui inspiraient un respect immense dans le monde sorcier.

« JONES & ZABINI CABINET »

Poussant les grosses portes de cette bâtisse, elle se sentit tout de suite mal à l'aise. Le lieu méritait très bien sa réputation. Il s'y dégageait une atmosphère de prestige et de sérieux, qui inspirait tout de suite confiance.

Les sorciers se demandaient toujours, pourquoi les deux avocats s'étaient installés dans le quartier moldu et non au Ministère, comme la quasi-totalité des nouveaux diplômés. Certains les avaient taxés de prétentieux et avaient misé sur leur chute avant de revenir sur leur propos, lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à s'imposer dans les tribunaux.

On disait de Noah Jones, qu'elle était semblable à un détraqueur, d'où son surnom, « Le détraqueur des tribunaux ». Son apparence froide et distante, jetait souvent un froid dans les salles d'audiences et ses plaidoiries avaient le don de dépouiller ses adversaires de leurs « âmes ». Sa connaissance minutieuse du droit, aussi bien moldu que sorcier, faisait d'elle, une adversaire redoutable.

« La Mante Religieuse » aka Blaise Zabini, était l'inverse de sa collègue. Il était connu pour son apparence chaleureuse, qui avaient tendance à endormir ses adversaires. Il était manipulateur et ne reculait devant rien pour arriver à ses fins, quitte à utiliser la séduction. Il était très doué pour anticiper le comportement du clan adverse et savait manier les preuves à sa guise.

A seulement 27 ans, ils étaient considérés comme des figures incontournables du droit.

\- « je peux vous aider ? »

La jeune fille sursauta, avant de se diriger vers l'accueil, d'une démarche peu assurée. Une jeune femme, d'une trentaine d'année environ, cheveux châtain, long, lui sourit. Elle se tenait derrière le Contoire et lançait par intermittence, des coups d'œil à la plume, qui écrivait toute seule à ses côtés.

\- « je voudrais m'entretenir avec les Maitres Jones et Zabini » répondit la jeune fille, en tapotant nerveusement le comptoir.

La réceptionniste du nom de Donna, regarda un instant un grand agenda, où les noms disparaissaient et apparaissaient tous seuls.

\- « je peux vous avoir un rendez-vous avec le Maitre Zabini, Jeudi de la semaine prochaine. »

\- « non, non… Je voudrais les voir, tous les deux, aujourd'hui » fit-elle, d'une voix désespérée.

\- « Ils sont en déplacement pour toute la journée. Si vous voulez réellement voir quelqu'un maintenant, je peux vous diriger vers d'autres avocats. Il y en a 5 autres dans ce cabinet et qui sont tout aussi compétant – _regardant son agenda_ \- Maitre Green est disponible, elle peut vous… »

\- « je ne veux personne d'autres… faites les revenir, dite leur que c'est important. Je dois m'entretenir avec eux »

Donna regarda avec intérêt la jeune fille, qui se tenait en face d'elle. Quelque chose d'inquiétant émanait d'elle. Elle était assez petite et ne devait pas avoir plus de 16 ans. Dans un réflexe, elle se saisit distraitement de sa baguette.

\- « quel est votre nom, je vous prie ? » demanda Donna

Elle vit la cliente se tendre un peu.

\- « Zola Moore »

\- « Ecoute Zola, ils sont à Azkaban et ne sont donc pas joignable. » lui expliqua Donna.

\- « je peux les attendre ici ? Je dois vraiment les voir »

\- « je ne sais pas à quelle... »

\- « s'il vous plait » insista Zola, le regard suppliant.

\- « d'accord, va t'assoir làba et si tu veux manger ou boire quelque chose, dit le moi. »

Zola remercia la réceptionniste avant d'aller s'asseoir, le dossier toujours collé contre elle.

##

Harry referma son dernier dossier et s'adossa à sa chaise. Ses yeux tombèrent sur le document qu'il avait jusqu'ici, ignorait.

Ces satanés papiers de divorces, qui reposaient depuis un bon moment maintenant sur son bureau.

Hermione ne lui avait rien réclamé depuis, préférant sans doute lui laisser le temps, jusqu'à l'audience qui devait se tenir d'ici une demi-heure. Dans une demi-heure, ils allaient se rendre devant un juge qui prononcera la dissolution de leur mariage. Dans une demi-heure, il sera officiellement un homme divorcé.

Divorcé, à 27 ans… Un rire nerveux s'échappa de sa bouche suivit de plusieurs autres. Son fou rire se transforma en pleure.

Intérieurement, il se trouvait pathétique. Pathétique de pleurer pour une femme qui ne voulait même plus de lui, pathétique d'espérer qu'elle changera d'avis à la dernière minute.

Harry Potter, le sauveur de la communauté sorcière, était incapable de garder une femme et se retrouvait divorcé à 27 ans.

Pathétique.

Se tapotant fermement les joues, il s'obligea à reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions. Il souffla un bon coup et fit glisser les papiers devant lui. Il prit sa plume, la trempa dans de l'encre et signa, d'une main tremblante, ses maudits papiers.

Il regarda longuement son nom reposant au côté de celui de son ex-femme.

Il eut soudainement une grosse envie de boire une bière, ou mieux, un Whiskey sec… sans glaçons.

Sans savoir pourquoi, le visage de Noah apparut dans sa tête. Il avait envie de la voir, elle était bien mieux qu'un Whiskeys ou n'importe quelles substances.

##

\- « Harry, la porte » cria une voix

Le jeune homme, d'un geste furtif, bloqua la porte de l'ascenseur. Noah se courba légèrement, afin de reprendre son souffle sous le regard moqueur de son ami.

\- « salut… Tu fais quoi au Ministère ? » demanda Harry

\- « tiens moi ça, deux secondes » lui dit Noah, en lui donnant de force la pile de dossiers qu'elle avait en main.

Le survivant lutta un moment, pour ne pas faire tomber les papiers de la demoiselle. Il la vit enlever l'un de ses escarpins, avant de se masser le pied.

\- « je reviens tout droit d'Azkaban, une pouriture qui demande la révision de son affaire… Je me demande toujours pourquoi Blaise a accepté cette affaire… Bref, je dois rendre mon compte-rendu aux Magemagots avant qu'ils ne partent tous déjeuner et mes pieds me font un mal de chien… »

Elle avait dit tout cela en remettant ses chaussures en places ainsi que sa tenue, puis se tourna enfin vers lui afin de récupérer ses affaires.

\- « ça va toi ? tu as une mine affreuse ? » dit-elle, soucieuse, en s'approchant de lui

Harry rigola doucement

\- « toujours aussi franche » dit-il, en la regardant.

Ils se regardèrent un moment jusqu'à ce que le jeune homme détourne le regard, ressentant la même gêne que l'autre soir.

Plus ils passaient du temps ensemble, et plus Harry avait du mal à la regarder dans les yeux.

Noah regarda les touches de l'ascenseur et remarqua qu'il se rendait au niveau 16. Elle fronça des sourcils en regardant son ami.

\- « tu te rend au niveau 16… Les affaires familiales… Pourquoi tu te rends… oh » comprit Noah

\- « L'audience est dans 5 minutes. » lâcha Harry,

\- « tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Je peux très bien rendre mon compte-rendu cet après-midi »

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Harry fut tenté de lui dire oui. Il la voulait réellement à ses côtés, c'était une sensation étrange, qu'il avait du mal à expliquer.

\- « non, ça ira. Et puis, il y aura Hermione et rappelle-toi que tu avais dit que tu ne prendrais plus partis. »

Noah fit une grimace qui fit sourire Harry. Et puis, sans crier garde, elle le prit dans ses bras. Il fut surpris dans un premier temps, il était de notoriété publique que Noah Jones n'aimait pas vraiment les gestes d'affections, même de la part de ses amis.

Et puis, dans un second temps, il savoura se contact. Il sentait sa main lui tapoter affectueusement le dos. Ses cheveux blonds avaient une odeur particulière, ils sentaient le frais… C'était difficile à décrire. Il se surprit à humer son odeur jusqu'à ce qu'elle se recule légèrement.

Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et elle lui souriait tendrement.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Harry la détailla. Il avait l'impression de découvrir chaque détail de ce visage qu'il avait si souvent côtoyé, sans jamais le voir. Il remarqua la pâleur du bleu de ses yeux, qui leurs données un aspect transparents. Il remarqua aussi ses lèvres charnus et rouges, étiré par ce sourire qui faisait remonter ses pommettes.

Elle était magnifique.

C'est à ce moment que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent sur Drago, qui eut un bref mouvement de recul.

Les deux jeunes gens se séparèrent rapidement.

\- « je prendrais le prochain, ne vous dérangez pas pour moi » dit-il, d'une voix froide et cassante

Noah ne fit aucun commentaire, se contentant de le regarder. Décidément, elle ne ressentait rien. Cela ne lui faisait rien de le revoir après 1 semaine sans nouvelles.

Harry, pour sa part, ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il se passait et assistait juste à cet échange de regard, jusqu'à ce que la porte se referme.

\- « il s'est passé quelques choses entre vous ? »

Noah soupira en levant négligemment les épaules.

\- « je crois qu'il m'a quitté » répondit-elle, négligemment, en regardant sa montre.

\- « quoi ? mais quand ? pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

\- « le soir de notre dispute au sujet de John. En rentrant le lendemain de notre soirée, j'ai trouvé les placards vides et Blaise m'a envoyé un hibou me disant qu'il était chez lui. Depuis 1 semaine, je n'ai pas de nouvelles, on n'a même pas discuté de la suite des événements. »

\- « et tu vas bien ? » demanda prudemment Harry,

\- « c'est bizarre, mais je ne ressens rien. »

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit. Harry n'avait soudainement plus envie d'y aller. Il voulait rester avec elle et l'entendre lui raconter cette histoire de séparation. Cette nouvelle attirait son attention.

\- « bon Harry, si ça ne va pas, tu n'hésites pas à m'appeler. D'accord ? »

D'une main, elle remit correctement la veste du jeune homme avant de le pousser hors de l'ascenseur. Au moment de la fermeture des portes, Harry les bloqua à la dernière minute, surprenant ainsi Noah.

\- « Ce soir, rendez-vous chez moi » lui dit-il, sérieusement.

\- « je ne peux pas, j'ai Venus »

\- « Eh bien, c'est moi qui viendra chez toi. Vers 20heures, ça te va ? J'apporterais à manger »

Noah lui sourit en hochant positivement la tête.

##

Lorsque Blaise arriva à son bureau, il fut assailli par la réceptionniste.

\- « Monsieur Zabini, il y a une cliente pour vous »

L'avocat fronça des sourcils.

\- « je ne me rappelle pas avoir de rendez-vous prévus à cette heure-ci »

\- « je sais, mais elle a insisté pour vous voir, vous et Miss Jones » lui informa Donna, en désignant une jeune fille assise au loin

Blaise la regarda une minute avant de regarder sa montre. Il ne pouvait pas la recevoir maintenant. A la base, il était juste venu déposer ses dossiers et ne comptait pas s'éterniser ici.

\- « Je dois déjeuner avec ma femme et mon fils ce midi, je ne peux pas la recevoir »

Donna semblait le supplier du regard.

\- « elle attend depuis ce matin » insista la jeune femme

\- « eh bien, redirigez-la vers l'un de mes confrères. Nous sommes dans un cabinet d'avocats, nous sommes nombreux ici. »

\- « je sais, mais elle ne veut voir que vous et Miss Jones »

\- « Miss Jones ne devrait pas tarder, elle s'occupera d'elle alors. Je dois vraiment y aller » dit-il, en rentrant dans l'ascenseur.

Donna poussa un soupire d'exaspération avant de retourner à ses taches.

##

\- « comment va madame Weasley ? » demanda Noah en s'asseyant à table, Mason dans les bras

Pansy lui lança un regard noir qui fit rire la jeune femme. Avant de retourner au bureau, l'avocate s'était arrêté pour déjeuner avec son amie. Elles s'étaient rendue compte que cela faisait un bon bout de temps qu'elles ne s'étaient pas retrouver toutes les deux.

\- « Madame Weasley en a ras le C-U-L, d'être enfermé dans cette maison avec ses S-A-L-E-T-E-S de gamins, qui ne font pas leurs nuits et leurs siestes normalement. » s'exclama Pansy, en essayant sa chemise, taché par la giclé de purée que venait de lui lancer Davis.

Noah la regarda, compatissante, tout en nourrissant Mason, qui était étrangement plus calme que son frère.

\- « tu reprends le boulot quand ? » demanda l'avocate

\- « Avec Ron, on s'était dit dans un an, mais je pense que je vais m'y remettre beaucoup plus tôt. Je risque de devenir barge si jamais, je reste comme ça. »

La blonde hocha simplement la tête

\- « et avec lui, tout se passe bien ? vous arrivez à vous trouver du temps ? parce qu'avec deux gamins, ça doit être dur »

\- « ça fait un bail que l'on n'a pas C-O-U-C-H-E ensemble. Il est pris par son boulot et moi, par la fatigue. Lorsqu'on se retrouve tous les deux, c'est pour s'occuper des enfants et dans notre chambre, on s'en dort directement. On a plus une minute à nous » expliqua la jeune maman

\- « pourquoi vous ne les confiez pas à l'un de nous, comme ça vous pourriez profiter d'un moment tous les deux ? » proposa Noah.

\- « On y a pensé, mais on s'est dit qu'ils étaient trop petits »

Noah lui lança un regarda significatif

\- « ils ont trois mois, je pense que c'est bon là, non ? »

\- « ils ne font pas encore leurs nuits »

\- « ce n'est pas grave, un bon sortilège de mutisme et le tour est joué » répondit Noah, en s'empêchant de rire face au regard se Pansy

\- « rappelle-moi de ne jamais te confier mes enfants. Ni à toi, ni à Drago, d'ailleurs »

\- « ne t'en fais pas pour lui. Malefoy et moi, on n'habite plus sous le même toit » lâcha Noah, ailleurs

Pansy s'étouffa avec sa gorgé d'eau avant de faire des gros yeux à Noah.

\- « attend, attend… Comment ça ? Il s'est passé quoi ? »

\- « on s'est disputé à propos de John, il a pris ses affaires et s'est tiré chez Blaise. »

\- « depuis quand ? Hier, il est venu ici mais ne m'a rien dit pourtant. »

\- « depuis une semaine. Il ne m'a rien dit à moi, non plus. C'est Blaise qui m'a appris qu'il était chez lui. »

Pansy semblait réfléchir, tout en observant son amie, qui s'amusait avec Mason. La jeune femme n'avait pas l'air de trop souffrir de cette situation.

\- « ça veut dire que… Vous êtes séparés ? »

Noah haussa simplement les épaules sans la regarder.

\- « faut lui poser la question. Il ne m'a toujours rien dit »

\- « je vais lui parler tout à l'heure. J'irais déposer les gamins chez Molly et j'irais le voir. Ce n'est pas possible » informa Pansy, avec détermination.

\- « Je croyais qu'ils étaient trop jeunes pour ça ? » plaisanta Noah, mais Pansy ne semblait pas trop l'écouter.

Elle était occupée à lutter avec son fils, pour que ce dernier finisse son assiette. Davis repoussait toute ses tentatives en tapant sur la cuillère offerte par sa mère, ce qui commençait sérieusement à agacer la jeune femme. Elle n'était pas d'humeur à supporter ses caprices.

\- « Davis, finis-moi cette assiette. Tu n'as rien mangé » insista la maman

Davis repoussa une nouvelle fois la cuillère et se mit à gindre.

\- « oh c'est bon, moi j'abandonne. Si tu as faim après, tu attendras ton père pour manger » s'énerva Pansy.

\- « je crois que Mason a fait dans sa couche. Prends-le, je m'occupe de Davis » lui proposa Noah,

Les deux jeunes femmes échangèrent de bébés. Pendant que Pansy changeait son fils, Noah se trouva en tête à tête avec celui qui portait son nom.

\- « à nous deux, Jones junior » s'exclama Noah, qui s'empêchait de craquer devant la bouille du petit.

Noah lui lança son regard le plus sévère, celui qu'elle lançait à Venus lorsque cette dernière voulait en faire qu'à sa tête, et approcha la cuillère vers le petit.

\- « cette chemise m'a couté un bras, petit. Tu as plus qu'intérêt à ne pas la salir, c'est clair ? Maintenant ouvre la bouche et mange » lui ordonna, sa tante, d'une voix bien trop posé.

Le petit la regarda avec insistance pendant un moment avant d'ouvrir la bouche et de prendre une bouchée, sous le regard surpris de sa tante.

Lorsque Pansy revint, elle fut surprise de trouver l'assiette de son fils, à moitié vide. Noah lui lança un regard de fierté.

\- « comment tu fais ça ? » demanda Pansy

Noah lui lança un regard suffisant.

\- « tout est dans le regard, ma chère amie » se venta la blonde.

Mais au même moment, Davis éternua, ce qui fit giclé la purée de carotte sur Noah. Pansy éclata de rire, face à la tête de son amie et l'air enjoué de son fils, qui tapa des mains, un sourire ravageur aux lèvres.

##

Assied l'un en face de l'autre, les deux époux écoutaient dans un silence religieux, les propos tenus par le juge.

Leurs avocats respectifs ajoutaient des objections ou confirmaient les dires du juge, lorsque la situation s'y prêtait.

Harry n'écoutait que d'une oreille, étant plongé dans ses pensées. Ses yeux tombaient parfois sur sa femme, qui était concentré sur ce qui se disait, comme à son habitude. Son attention fut attirée par les moments de ses mains. Elle jouait nerveusement avec ses anneaux de mariage.

Le cœur du jeune homme se serra douloureusement lorsqu'il repensa au jour où il lui avait fait sa demande. A ce moment-là, il aurait parié tout l'or du monde sur le fait qu'ils finiraient leur vie ensemble. Au final, ils étaient à présent devant le juge.

\- « Monsieur Potter ? »

\- « Harry ? » l'appela Hermione, inquiète

Le jeune homme sursauta légèrement et se redressa d'un seul coup. Il s'éclaircit la gorge et sentit une gêne l'envahir.

\- « oui ? » dit-il, en regardant le juge

\- « je vous demandais si vous étiez d'accord pour une garde partager ? Une semaine sur deux et la moitié des vacances ? »

Harry hocha positivement la tête, se sentant incapable de prononcer un mot.

\- « j'ai besoin d'une confirmation orale, monsieur Potter » insista le juge

\- « oui, je suis d'accord »

\- « bien. Maintenant, passons à la partie 'partage des biens'. Avez-vous des réclamations à faire ? »

Les deux avocats répondirent négativement à la place de leurs clients.

\- « il a été convenu que monsieur Potter gardera l'appartement conjugal, mais je ne vois nulle part le nouveau lieu de résidence de Madame Potter. Vivez-vous toujours sous le même toit ? » demanda le juge Lawrence, en feuilletant le dossier.

Maitre Terrence, l'avocat d'Hermione, se pencha vers sa cliente pour lui demander des explications. Lui-même, ne sachant pas où vivait sa cliente.

\- « nous ne vivons plus sous le même toit. Je vis à présent avec… Une autre personne, à son domicile et j'ai oublié de signaler ce détail à mon avocat » répondit Hermione, visiblement mal à l'aise

\- « hum » fit seulement, le juge, en annotant quelques choses sur le dossier.

Harry et Hermione se regardèrent pendant une fraction de seconde.

\- « Bon, je pense que l'on a fait le tour des questions. Si vous n'avez rien à rajouter, on va passez à l'étape suivante »

Harry et Hermione se levèrent ainsi que les autres occupants de la pièce. D'un geste habile de la baguette, le juge Lawrence fit disparaitre la grande table et vint se placer devant le couple.

\- « préparez-vous » dit-il, d'une voix neutre.

Dans un mouvement hésitant, ils se saisirent le bras gauche. Pointant sa baguette sur leurs bras enlacées, le juge se mit à faire des incantations, qui semblait être d'une autre langue.

Hermione s'était promis de ne pas craquer mais s'était plus fort qu'elle. Revoir ces mêmes filaments dorés qui les avaient unis 5 ans plus tôt, lui faisait plein de choses. Elle était triste de la tournure des événements.

I ans, ils se tenaient aussi le bras, mais avec une bonne dose de bonheur en plus. Elle se souvenait de la manière dont il avait souri lorsqu'elle était arrivée, au bras de son père, dans sa robe blanche. Il lui avait dit qu'elle était la plus belle et qu'il l'aimerait jusqu'à sa mort.

Les filaments s'évaporèrent lentement sous les regards tristes des deux nouveaux ex-époux.

\- « je déclare officiel la dissolution de votre mariage »

##

\- « Miss Jones, attendez » s'écria Donna, lorsqu'elle vit Noah

L'avocate eu un mouvement de recul, en faisant face à sa réceptionniste, qui arrivait en trompe vers elle.

\- « Il y a un problème ? » s'inquiéta Noah

\- « Cette jeune fille vous attends depuis ce matin. Elle ne veut voir personne d'autre. » expliqua la jeune femme, en lui désignant Zola.

Noah regarda la jeune fille un moment, avant de reporter son attention sur Donna.

\- « elle avait rendez-vous ? »

\- « non, elle ne veut voir que vous et Monsieur Zabini »

\- « vous a-t-elle dit c'est à quel sujet ? »

Donna se traita mentalement d'imbécile, se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait pas abordé ce sujet.

Noah poussa un soupire.

\- « bon, je m'en occupe » dit-elle, en se dirigeant vers la jeune fille.

##

Zola était sur le point d'abandonner lorsqu'elle remarqua une jeune femme s'approcher d'elle. Elle se redressa brusquement, en se rendant compte de qui il s'agissait.

Noah Jones, en personne, s'approchait d'elle.

\- « Bonjour, je suis Maitre Noah Jones. Vous vouliez vous entretenir avec moi ? » demanda Noah, en lui serrant la main

La jeune fille était totalement tétanisée et ne parvenait pas à parler.

\- « oui » répondit Zola, après un instant de silence.

Noah se mit en route mais s'arrêta, en remarquant que la jeune fille ne la suivait pas.

\- « nous serions peut-être mieux dans mon bureau » indiqua Noah, lui désignant l'ascenseur

Arrivant dans son bureau, Noah l'invita s'asseoir et prit place dans son fauteuil. Après avoir rangé quelques papiers qui trainaient, elle porta son attention sur sa cliente.

Cette dernière avait un aspect négligé et semblait cacher quelques choses sous son gros manteau. Elle était jeune, bien trop jeune pour se retrouver seule devant un avocat, pensa Noah. Puis, elle se saisit d'une pile de papiers vierges et sa plume, et leur lança un sort.

\- « comment vous appelez-vous ? » commença Noah,

\- « Zola Moore »

L'avocate hocha la tête, en regardant la plume s'activer sur le papier.

\- « en quoi, puis-je vous aider ? »

Noah remarqua son attitude tendue. Elle tapait nerveusement du pied et semblait regarder quelque chose au-dessus de sa tête. Cette attitude l'intriguait et l'agaçait en même temps.

\- « Je m'appelle Zola Moore et j'ai 14 ans. A l'âge de 8 ans, j'ai été kidnapper et vendu sur un marché noir. Il y 6 mois, j'ai été vendu comme… Comme… esclave à un homme très puissant, j'ai réussi à m'enfuir et j'ai pu m'emparer d'un dossier contenant les noms des personnes impliqués dans ce trafiques, ainsi que les dirigeant du marché en question. » s'exclama Zola, une panique clairement lisible dans la voix.

Noah qui s'était adossé à son fauteuil, se redressa soudainement. Son rythme cardiaque s'accélérera violemment, au fur et à mesure où les informations prenaient forme dans son esprit. Elle vit Zola sortir de son manteau un épais dossier, et le poser en face d'elle.

Une seule question lui venait en tête, cet instant.

\- « quel est le nom de ce marché ? » demanda-t-elle, redoutant la réponse.

\- « l'Odor Mortis »

Noah sentait son cœur rater un battement. Elle était tiraillée entre l'excitation, la colère et la peur. Elle se leva soudainement, se dirigea vers la porte et appela son secrétaire. Lorsqu'il arriva, ce dernier fut très surpris de trouver sa patronne aussi agitée.

\- « dites à Blaise de rappliquer immédiatement. Je me fiche de ce qu'il peut bien faire, qu'il ramène ses fesses ici, c'est une urgence et prévenez aussi Monsieur Potter. »

\- « tout de suite » scanda Peter, avant de partir en trompe

Zola regardait Noah avec effarement, se rendant compte qu'elle avait peut-être provoqué quelque chose bien trop grand. Le nom « Potter » était signe de gravité.

Noah se saisit du dossier, voulant attendre les deux autres pour questionner la jeune fille, et commença sa découverte. Ses yeux s'écartèrent devant autant d'informations. Il y avait des photos, des noms, des plans cartographier des mouvements du marché ainsi qu'un espèce d'agenda avec les sommes d'argents versées, les adresses et les prénoms des victimes.

C'était du lourd. Du très lourd. C'était le genre d'affaire que tout avocat redoutait dans sa carrière. Le genre d'affaire qui vous ruine une réputation.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Blaise déboula en trompe dans son bureau. Il s'apprêtait à parler mais Noah lui fit signe de se taire.

\- « Je te présente Zola Moore et elle vient de nous apporter l'affaire du siècle » annonça Noah, en se levant.

Blaise regarda la jeune fille et la reconnue. Il la salua et s'approcha de Noah.

\- « comment ça, l'affaire du siècle ? » demanda Blaise, intrigué

\- « le genre d'affaire qui ne se présente qu'une seule fois dans une carrière » lui dit-elle, en lui tenant sa feuille de compte-rendu

Plus il lisait, plus sa mine se renfermait. Ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de sa collègue et ensemble, ils regardèrent Zola, qui se sentit incroyablement mal à l'aise.

\- « On le fait ? » demanda Noah,

Blaise reposa le papier, avec un air sonné.

\- « oh putain, bien sûr qu'on le fait » dit-il, d'une manière déterminée, en retirant sa veste.

Elle parut rassurée et fit glisser le dossier de Zola vers son collègue.

\- « c'est quoi ? »

\- « lis-le. C'est du lourd »

Le jeune homme se mit lui aussi à feuilleter l'épais dossier. Comme sa collègue, quelques minutes auparavant, il affichait une mine stupéfait face à toutes ces preuves. Plusieurs photos attirèrent son attention mais une en particulier le fit arrêter tout mouvement.

Il la montra à Noah.

\- « Ernest Huntington ? Celui qui prône les droits Humains à qui veut bien l'entendre, il fait partie de ces pourritures ? » s'exclama Blaise, en colère

\- « il n'est pas le seul, ils sont tous des pourris. Carter, Williams, Law, Smith, Lewis en passant par notre très cher ministre des mœurs, j'ai nommé… » lui répondit Noah, en colère, elle aussi.

\- « Arnold Franklin » la coupa Zola, d'une petite voix.

Les deux avocats la regardèrent avec attention, se rendant compte qu'ils l'avaient un peu oublié.

\- « tu l'as déjà rencontré ? Enfin, il t'a déjà fait quelques choses ? L'un d'entre eux, t'a déjà fait du mal ? » demanda Blaise

Zola le regarda avec crainte et sembla se refermer comme une huitre.

\- « il te demande ça pour une bonne raison. Nous ne pouvons pas présenter ces preuves, qui accusent d'imminent hommes politiques et personnalités publiques appréciés de tous, sans qu'ils ne puissent retourner la situation à leur avantages en criant à la diffamation. Surtout qu'aux yeux de la loi, tu as volé ces preuves. Donc, nous voulons savoir si tu as déjà rencontré ces hommes en personnes ? » expliqua doucement, Noah

La jeune fille hocha la tête.

\- « nous avons besoin de te l'entendre dire à haute voix, cet entretien est enregistré »

\- « Arnold Franklin m'a acheté, i mois, à Joseph Carter. Il tenait ce dossier pour tenir tous les autres. Si l'un d'eux parlait, il n'avait qu'à balancer la preuve auprès des aurores. »

\- « comment le sais-tu ? » demanda prudemment Blaise, après un moment de silence.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Harry déboula à son tour dans le bureau. Noah et lui échangèrent un regard qui intrigua Blaise.

\- « C'est quoi l'urgence ? » demanda-t-il,

\- « Harry, je te présente Zola Moore… Zola, je te présente… Bon, les présentations sont inutiles, je présume. Bref, tu te souviens que tu avais dit que ton équipe et toi, vous stagnez sur l'affaire du marché d'Odor Mortis ? »

Harry fronça des sourcils en affirmant ses dires.

\- « Eh bien, on a ici toutes les preuves dont tu as besoin. » continua Blaise, en désignant l'amas de preuves.

Le survivant se saisi lui aussi du dossier et se mit à lire. Lorsqu'il finit sa lecture, Harry dut s'asseoir une minute afin de digérer toutes les informations. Il avait, lui aussi, disposé des photos devant lui.

\- « Ernest Huntington ? Vraiment ? » s'étonna-t-il

\- « on est aussi choqué que toi » dirent Blaise et Noah

\- « attendez, attendez, deux minutes. Où avez-vous eue ses informations ? Comment savoir si tout est vrai ? On parle d'hommes puissants. Le ministre de la sécurité intérieur, donc mon supérieur hiérarchique, y fait partie. J'ai diner plusieurs fois avec lui et il m'avait l'air tout à fait… Normal »

\- « c'est Franklin en personne, qui détenait ces informations » répondit Blaise

\- « et comment vous êtes-vous procuré ça ? » dit Harry, sur un ton suspicieux

\- « C'est moi. Franklin m'a acheté i mois. J'ai réussi à m'échapper et je lui ai volé ce dossier. » expliqua Zola, surprenant les trois autres.

Harry resta un moment silencieux.

\- « et comment t'es-tu échappé ? Et comment as-tu pu prendre ce dossier ? Comment connaissais-tu son existence ? » questionna l'Aurore

Blaise et Noah regardèrent Harry avec effarement.

\- « attends, tu fais quoi là ? Ce n'est pas elle la coupable, pourquoi l'interroges-tu comme si c'était le cas ? » s'insurgea Blaise

\- « nous devons d'abord vérifier ses dires et après, on poursuivra ces pourritures, si ça s'avère vrai. »

\- « il a raison. Comment connaissais-tu l'existence de ça ? » demanda Noah, sous le regard surpris de Blaise.

Zola se ratatina dans son siège. Elle avait entendu des histoires concernant ces trois-là et savait qu'ils avaient combattus le plus grand mage de tous les temps.

Elle se sentait très gêné de relever les choses qu'ils lui avaient fait, mais sentait qu'elle le devait si elle voulait être prise au sérieux. Sentant les larmes monter, elle regarda ses pieds.

Noah se leva et se dirigea vers un buffet, se trouvant dans un coin de la pièce. Puis, elle tendit un verre d'eau à la jeune fille, qui le vida d'une traite.

\- « chaque fois qu'il me… Qu'il finissait de… Il voulait toujours parler avec moi. Et il me confiait certains secrets et un soir, où il avait trop bu, il m'a avoué tenir un dossier assurant sa sureté. Aujourd'hui, il a eu une urgence et à dut partir assez rapidement, il a donc oublié de m'enfermer dans ma chambre. J'ai donc fouillé son bureau avant de partir en courant. »

Blaise savait exactement ce que contenait ce verre d'eau, et vu le regard que lui lança sa collègue, il savait qu'elle disait la vérité. Même si cette pratique était interdite, il les arrivait souvent d'utiliser du véritasérum pour s'assurer des dires de leurs clients.

\- « elle dit la vérité » dit simplement, Noah, soutenue par Blaise.

Harry la regarda dans les yeux et compris lui aussi, ce que contenait le verre. Il soupira face à la situation, mais aussi, face à l'esprit bien trop serpentard de ces deux amis.

\- « il faut tout de même une preuve que tu étais bien en contact avec lui. Ton témoignage, sans preuve concrète, peut très bien être décrédibilisé. Tu es très jeune, et ils peuvent s'en servir contre toi » repris Noah

\- « as-tu des photos de vous deux, qui prouverez que vous étiez au même moment, au même endroit ? » continua Harry

La jeune fille se leva et retira son manteau. Puis, elle souleva son t-shirt, pour dévoiler son ventre rebondi.

\- « c'est une preuve suffisante, ça ? ça montre assez que l'on a été au même moment, au même endroit ? Cet enfoiré m'a mise enceinte 1 mois après m'avoir acheté » s'énerva Zola

##

Pansy entra dans le bureau de son ami, sous les réprimandes de la secrétaire de celui-ci. Elle alla se placer devant lui, les points enfoncés dans ses hanches et le regard assassin, braqué sur le jeune homme.

Ce dernier ne fit aucun geste, il ne paraissait même pas surpris de la voir débouler de la sorte. Il posa simplement sa plume, croisa ses bras sur son torse et se balança sur son siège.

\- « salut, Pansy »

\- « c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire ? ' Salut, Pansy ? ', vraiment ? » s'énerva la jeune femme

Drago souffla d'agacement

\- « je vois que Jones t'a mise au courant »

Elle eue un léger mouvement de recul.

\- « wow… Tu l'appelles Jones, maintenant »

\- « c'est son nom, à ce que je sache, non ? »

La brune l'observa un instant, avant de s'asseoir en face de lui. Elle posa sur lui ce regard maternel, qu'il détestait tant.

\- « qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé ? »

Drago perdit un peu de contenance, et se redressa lentement.

\- « j'en ai eu marre d'être pris pour un con, c'est simple »

\- « comment ça ? »

\- « Je ne veux pas la partager avec un autre. Tu sais aussi bien que moi, à quel point je tiens à elle, mais, j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est avec moi qu'à 50%. Il y a une semaine, j'ai découvert qu'elle gardait, dans la chambre que l'on partage, des souvenirs de son ex. Des photos, des lettres, et même, la robe qu'elle portait à leur premier rendez-vous. Je ne veux pas être un passe-temps. »

Pansy resta silencieuse. Noah ne lui avait pas parlé de la dispute, ni même, de ces souvenirs qu'elle gardait de sa relation passée.

\- « tu lui en as parlé ? Elle t'a expliqué pourquoi elle gardait tous ces souvenirs ? »

\- « On s'est disputé à ce propos. Elle m'a dit qu'elle en avait besoin, pour se rappeler qu'à un moment, elle avait su le rendre heureux ou une connerie comme ça. Je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il serait temps de tourner la page et de jeter tout ça, elle m'a envoyé chier »

Un silence tomba dans la pièce.

\- « Et cette séparation, est-elle définitive ou c'est provisoire ? » reprit Pansy

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- « vous vous êtes reparlé depuis ? »

\- « non. Et j'ai la désagréable impression qu'elle ne souffre pas tant que ça. » répondit Drago, amèrement

\- « Ne dis pas ça, tu connais Noah, elle préfèrerait se couper une jambe que de faire le premier pas. »

\- « ça fait quand même une semaine que je suis chez Blaise, et pas une lettre ou même une visite à l'improviste, qui me montrerait qu'elle veuille savoir comment je me porte. Elle ne demande même pas à Blaise, de mes nouvelles. »

Pansy ne sut quoi répondre. Elle avait un très mauvais présentiment. Il est vrai que Noah n'avait pas l'air vraiment affecté par cette séparation, on avait même l'impression, qu'elle était plus détendue.

\- « Elle t'a parlé de moi ? Enfin, elle t'a dit ce qu'elle ressentait ? » demanda, soudainement, Drago

Il était hors de questions pour la jeune femme de briser le cœur de son ami.

\- « ai une discussion avec elle. Réglez vos problèmes » répondit la brune

Le jeune homme hocha simplement la tête, avant de se frotter vigoureusement le visage.

\- « J'ai l'impression que… Je ne sais pas comment le dire sans que cela ne paraisse idiot, mais, j'ai senti un changement de sa part lorsqu'elle a commencé à passer ses soirées avec Potter »

Il vit son amie froncer des sourcils, en penchant sa tête légèrement de côté.

\- « Harry et Noah ? Tu penses qu'ils se fréquentent ? » répondit Pansy, incrédule

Drago tiqua nerveusement

\- « non, pas qu'il se fréquentent mais qu'il doit y avoir un truc entre eux. Et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne me calcule pas. Peut-être que je lui ai facilité la tâche » dit-il, tristement.

Pansy lâcha un rire moqueur.

\- « tu te fais des idées. Il ne se passe rien entre eux »

\- « je les ai surpris tous les deux se prenant dans les bras, leurs visages à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. » l'informa le blond

\- « non, tu mens ? » répondit Pansy, perplexe

\- « pourquoi, je te mentirai à toi. Je te dis que je les ai vu, tous les deux dans l'ascenseurs. »

Pansy le regarda un moment, cherchant les signes d'un mensonge.

\- « Tu as peut-être mal interprété les choses. Peut-être, qu'elle le consolait ou quelque chose de la sorte. »

\- « la seule personne que Noah Jones prend dans ses bras, c'est sa fille. » répondit Drago, avec nonchalance

\- « c'est vrai mais… ça ne peut pas être ça. – _elle semblait réfléchir à toutes vitesse_ -… Ils ne peuvent pas faire ça. »

\- « Blaise m'a dit que je délirais et que ma jalousie envers Potter, me faisait voir des choses fausses »

Pansy approuva vigoureusement les propos de Blaise, car, il était impossible qu'il se passe quelque chose entre Noah et Harry.

##

\- « Bon, les gars, je vais vous laisser. On fait comme on a dit, Zola va être caché chez Harry vu que le département des mystères est rempli de pourritures. Et demain, à la première heure, on va au ministère déposer la plainte et ainsi engager les procédures judiciaires. » récapitula Noah, en se levant

Ils étaient enfermés dans cette pièce depuis le début d' après-midi. Ils avaient mis en place une stratégie de défense.

Il était déjà 20 heures et Noah avait promis à Venus, de passer la soirée avec elle. Déjà qu'elle n'avait pas pu aller la chercher à la sortie de l'école, elle ne voulait pas non plus la laisser ce soir.

\- « je récapitule. On attaque Franklin, qui va nier à coup sûr, C'est là qu'on dégaine les tests ADN fait sur le bébé de Zola, qui prouvera qu'il a bien eue des rapports sexuels avec un mineur de moins de 16 ans. On a notre premier chef d'accusation. Le second pour séquestration, Harry, tu fais une descente chez lui, demain à la première heure - _Ce dernier hocha positivement la tête-_ et enfin, le troisième, pour non-assistance à personne en danger. » s'exprima Blaise.

\- « et après, pour illustrer la non-assistance à personne en danger, on prouvera qu'il avait connaissance de l'existence d'un marché noir, et qu'il n'a rien fait pour prévenir les autorités. » compléta Zola, qui s'était un peu détendu.

Les trois adultes la regardèrent avec un sourire. Ils étaient tous en train de se préparer. Pour une question de sécurité, ils avaient reproduit le dossier de Zola, en plusieurs exemplaires. Harry possédait l'original et comptait le cacher dans son coffre à Gringrott, si jamais, Ils devaient prouver leur bonne foi.

Lorsqu'elle fut prête, Noah se dirigea vers Harry et s'arrêta devant lui.

\- « au faite Harry, pour ce soir… » commença Noah,

\- « ne t'en fais pas, on remet ça à plus tard. » lui répondit le jeune homme

La jeune femme fit une moue boudeuse, en s'appuyant sur la table.

\- « quoi ? qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda le jeune homme, en mettant son manteau.

L'avocate se redressa et lui remit en place le col de son manteau, qui était mal mis pendant que le brun fermait ses boutons. Une fois de plus, Harry la détailla comme tout à l'heure et ce surpris, une fois de plus, à la trouver ravissante. Et encore plus, avec cette moue boudeuse.

\- « mais t'avais dit que tu ramènerai de la bouffe » dit-elle, avec une voix d'enfant, rappelant Venus

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire tendrement avant de prendre un air qui se voulait sérieux.

\- « conasse. Y a que la bouffe qui t'intéresse » dit-il, faussement vexé

Noah éclata de rire et posa ses mains sur son torse.

\- « mais tu m'as promis de la bouffe Potter, de la bouffe. Tu sais très bien qu'il ne faut rien me promettre de ce côté-là »

Harry fit semblant de ne pas l'entendre et afficha la même mine boudeuse qu'elle. Il s'éloigna d'elle et entreprit de ranger ses affaires. La jeune femme s'appuya une nouvelle fois contre la table, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine et l'observait ranger les papiers dans son sac. De temps en temps, il la regardait.

\- « tu boudes Potter ? » demanda-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres

Leurs regards se croisèrent pendant un instant, avant qu'Harry ne détourne son attention ailleurs, en souriant.

\- « mais ne t'en fais pas, toi aussi tu m'intéresses. » s'exclama Noah, morte de rire, en posant une main sur son épaule

\- « t'es chiante, tu sais ça ? » répondit Harry, en souriant de plus belle.

Noah détourna son attention d'Harry et remarqua que Blaise les observait avec une tête étrange. Elle fronça des sourcils.

\- « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? » demanda la blonde à Blaise

\- « rien, rien » murmura-t-il,

Harry lança un regard interrogateur à Noah, mais cette dernière haussa simplement les épaules, signe qu'elle ne savait pas non plus.

Après un dernier regard en direction de Blaise, elle se concentra sur Zola. La jeune fille avait l'air épuisé et semblait prête à dormir surplace.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de l'immeuble, Harry transplana directement avec Zola, avant la traversé du bouclier magique, qui protégeait non seulement des moldus mais aussi de tous sortilèges.

##

Arrivant chez lui, Blaise trouva sa femme, son fils et son meilleur ami attablés. L'ambiance avait l'air bonne, vu le sourire qu'ils affichaient, même Drago, qui ne souriait quasiment plus.

\- « papa » s'écria Aaron, en voyant son père arriver.

Ginny et Drago tournèrent leurs têtes vers lui et sa femme se leva pour l'accueillir.

\- « salut toi » lui murmura-t-elle, en l'embrassant

Il lui fit un sourire avant de l'embrasser à son tour. Puis, il déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils, avant de saluer Drago.

\- « alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait ? » demanda Ginny, en lui servant une assiette.

\- « une nouvelle affaire qui risque de faire grand bruit »

\- « pourquoi tu es rentré si tôt alors ? d'habitude ce genre d'affaires vous occupent vos soirées. » l'interrogea Ginny

\- « Noah devait aller récupérer Venus chez Rogue, donc on a écourté la réunion. En plus Harry était quasiment en train de dormir, donc »

Drago leva précipitamment ses yeux de son assiette

\- « Qu'est-ce que Potter foutait là ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix grave.

\- « il bosse avec nous sur cette affaire. »

\- « ça veut dire qu'ils vont passer tous leurs temps, fourraient ensemble » s'exclama Drago, plus pour lui que pour les autres.

Ginny regarda les deux hommes, sans comprendre les propos de son « beau-frère » de cœur. Elle remarqua aussi l'air absent de son mari, ce qui l'inquiétait un peu.

\- « J'ai loupé quelques choses ? Pourquoi tu parles de Noah et Harry, comme s'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. » demanda la rousse, perplexe

Drago se contenta d'afficher sa mine renfrogner tandis que Blaise garda irrémédiablement les yeux rivés sur son plat.

Un silence pesant s'abattit dans la pièce.

\- « Ginny ? » appela Aaron,

La jeune femme lui sourit tendrement, en reportant son attention sur lui

\- « oui, mon cœur ? »

Il lui tendit son assiette avec un énorme sourire.

\- « Je peux encore en avoir, s'il te plait ? »

Elle rit doucement, en lui resservant un peu de gratin.

##

Appuyé contre l'évier de la cuisine, une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains, Noah observait son père et sa fille.

Venant dans un premier temps récupérer Venus, elle décida finalement de passer une nuit chez son père. Il est vrai que ce dernier lui avait fait du chantage affectif, en lui rappelant à quel point elle ne venait quasiment jamais voir son vieux père. La jeune femme avait un profond soupire avant de faire un aller-retour chez elle, pour récupérer quelques affaires utiles, pour Venus et elle.

\- « C'est quand que j'aurais ma lettre pour Poudlard ? » demanda Venus

Noah sentit son cœur se tordre, rien qu'à l'idée de voir son bébé partir loin d'elle. Venus allait sur ses 11 ans et le moment que Ron et elle appréhendaient, se rapprochait de plus en plus.

Elle détailla avec tendresse, cette enfant pleine de vie qui avait bouleversé sa vie.

Elle en était tellement fière.

\- « en juillet. On s'y prend toujours tôt, pour laisser aux nés moldus le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Il y a aussi les achats à faire. » lui expliqua Severus

Un immense sourire illumina le visage de Venus.

\- « Je pourrais enfin avoir ma propre baguette » dit-elle, d'un air rêveur

\- « mais interdiction d'utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard, et pas avant d'avoir obtenue ton diplôme, jeune fille » s'exclama Noah, en s'asseyant à table.

Venus poussa un soupire et fit une fois de plus, une grimace qui rappelait celle de Ron.

\- « Vous avez eu peur ? lors de votre première rentrée ? » demanda timidement la petite blonde

Noah et Severus se regardèrent un moment, avant de porter leur attention sur Venus.

\- « il ne faut pas avoir peur, tu sais. Et puis, tu ne seras pas seule, Aaron, Teddy et Vicky y entreront avec toi. » voulu la rassurer sa mère,

\- « Et puis, Poudlard s'est un chouette endroit » rajouta son grand-père.

La jeune fille hocha positivement la tete, avant de reprendre une autre cuillère de sa glace. Puis, elle déposa doucement sa cuillère et prit un air bien trop sérieux.

Severus sentit une bouffé de fierté l'envahir en reconnaissant son expression facial favorite.

\- « Je sais tout ça… Moi ce qui m'inquiète c'est dans quelle maison je serais envoyé »

Noah ressentit soudainement un stress monter en elle. Pour elle, les maisons n'avaient aucune importance, seule la manière donc on se sentait et les personnes que l'on rencontrait, comptait. Mais il est vrai qu'elle ne s'était jamais demandé dans quelle maison appartenait sa progéniture. Il y avait de forte chance qu'elle finisse à Serpentard, mais, elle deviendrai par la même occasion la première à porter le nom des Weasley a y entrer.

\- « tu as peur de quoi, princesse ? » demanda son grand-père, devançant sa mère

Venus lança un regard gêné à sa mère, avant de baiser les yeux et Noah comprit.

\- « peu importe ta maison, ton père et moi seront toujours fière de toi. Ce n'est pas une satané maison qui pourrait changer l'amour que l'on a pour toi » lui dit Noah.

\- « même si je finis à Serpentard ? »

\- « même si tu finis à Serpentard » répéta Noah, en lui souriant

\- « même si cela me coute de reconnaitre ça, mais je pense que tu finiras à Gryffondor comme ton père et tous les roux de sa famille avant toi. » ajouta Severus

\- « papa » s'écria Noah, cachant son amusement

Venus rigola devant la tête que tiré son grand-père.

\- « ça m'apprendra à laisser ma seule et unique fille procréer avec un Gryffondor… par Salazar, ma descendance sera rouge et or »

Mère et fille éclatèrent de rire, suivit de près par le patriarche.

\- « j'appelle cela le karma » lui répondit Noah, en débarrassant les dernières assiettes.

La discussion sur Poudlard se transforma en une discussion sur le spectacle de fin d'année de l'école de Venus. Dans une semaine et demi, son école organisait un grand spectacle suivit d'une mini boom.

\- « je vais faire une chorégraphie avec mon amie Marley. Tu viendras hein, papy ? »

\- « j'espère que tu danses mieux que moi, parce que je suis nul » répondit Severus

\- « oh mais elle se débrouille plutôt bien. J'ai assisté, avec Ron, à une de leur répétition et sans me vanter, elle était la meilleure » s'exclama Noah, regardant Venus avec fierté

\- « elle doit tenir ça d'Emma » lança Severus

\- « mamie, elle dansait bien ? » demanda Venus,

\- « oh, elle était la meilleure danseuse de tout l'univers » répondit Severus, le regard dans le vide

Noah et Venus se regardèrent un instant, en remarquant l'air maussade du patriarche. Il n'aimait pas trop parler d'Emma et lorsqu'il le faisait, on pouvait voir une tristesse immense l'envahir.

Un silence pesant s'était installé dans la pièce. Venus terminait avec empressement son yaourt tandis que sa mère la regardait tendrement.

\- « Bon, il est l'heure d'aller se coucher, tu as école demain » informa la maman

Venus regarda avec pitié son grand-père, ce dernier lui lança un regard voulant dire « Ecoute ta mère ». La petite poussa un profond soupire avant de se lever pour aller se brosser les dents.

\- « elle ressemble trop à son père lorsqu'elle fait cette tête » commenta Severus

La jeune femme lui sourit mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Une main chaude se posa sur son dos, la faisant sursauter légèrement. Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui.

\- « ça va, toi ? »

\- « je suis sur une affaire un peu compliqué »

\- « tu veux en parler ? »

\- « tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas. Mais je pense que tu vas en entendre parler bientôt… C'est juste énorme »

Severus fronça des sourcils en la regardant longuement. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne lui disait pas tout, mais il n'eut pas le temps de la questionner puisque Venus débarqua dans pièce.

La jeune femme accueillit sa fille dans ses bras et la couvrit de baisers sous le regard exaspéré de son père.

\- « bonne nuit, mon amour. Je t'aime. » s'exclama Noah, tendrement

\- « bonne nuit, maman. Je t'aime aussi. »

Ensuite, elle alla saluer son grand-père et monta se coucher.

Noah et son père passèrent au salon et allèrent s'effondrer sur le canapé.

\- « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle aura bientôt 11 ans. Putain, je me fais vielle »

\- « je dois dire quoi, moi ? je te rappelle qu'à peine j'ai eu le temps de me faire à l'idée d'être père, que tu m'annonçais que j'allais déjà être grand-père et qu'en plus, mes gènes et ceux des Weasley s'étaient mélangés »

Noah éclata de rire en se rappelant de la tête qu'il avait fait. Il avait failli faire une crise cardiaque et naviguait entre « mais t'es complètement irresponsable » et le « Putain, je vais être grand-père ».

\- « je me rappelle que tu avais poursuivie Ron dans tout Poudlard, le menaçant d'une mort atroce sans que personne ne sache pourquoi. »

\- « pour moi, il était incapable de s'occuper d'un enfant et toi, tu étais bien trop fragile à l'époque. Je t'en ai voulu… T'étais trop jeune, pas de situation, rien… J'ai tellement eu peur pour toi »

Le sourire de Noah fana et elle baissa la tête. C'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas sauté de joie en apprenant la nouvelle, mais il ne lui avait jamais dit tout ça.

\- « je suis désolée » dit-elle, lentement

Son père la regarda longuement.

\- « mais, j'ai eu tords. Vous faites un merveilleux travail avec elle et j'ai énormément d'admiration pour Weasley. Moi qui ai toujours pensé qu'il était un bon à rien, j'ai été surpris de voir à quel point il prenait ses responsabilités à cœur. Il s'est occupé de sa fille comme j'aurais aimé le faire avec toi, tout en prenant soin de sa femme et toi. Vous avez réussi à donner à cet enfant un foyer où s'épanouir, vous lui avez appris à aimer sans conditions et toutes ses choses qui font d'elle, la perle rare qu'elle est. »

Noah fut émut par ses paroles et se rapprocha de lui.

\- « tu penses vraiment que je suis une bonne mère ? » demanda-t-elle, timidement

\- « bah évidemment, tu en doutes ? »

\- « Ron est tellement merveilleux avec elle que parfois j'ai l'impression de mal faire les choses. J'ai l'impression de faire passer mon boulot avant elle et ça me bouffe, parce que j'aime mon boulot et je ne pourrais pas en m'arrêter mais… Elle grandit et j'ai peur de passer à côté des choses importantes de sa vie. » avoua Noah, la voix tremblante

\- « tu as le droit d'adorer ton travail, ma belle. Avant d'être une mère, tu es une personne à part entière. Tu as le droit d'avoir des rêves, des ambitions et de vouloirs t'investir dans ton travail. C'est ton droit. Et laisse t'assurer que tu es une véritable héroïne pour cet enfant, elle t'admire et sait que quand tu n'es pas là, tu, je la cite « met les méchants en taule et fait régner la justice » … Ne te sent pas coupable d'apprécier ce que tu fais. C'est une chance »


	25. Chapter 24

Ils étaient là, assied l'un en face de l'autre.

Aucun n'osait engager cette conversation, qu'ils savaient décisive pour leur relation.

Une tasse de thé fumante entre les mains, il l'observait avec un mélange de tristesse et de colère. De la tristesse car il avait l'impression qu'elle ne lui appartenait plus et de la colère, car il ne voulait pas que leur histoire s'arrête de cette manière.

Il détaillait chaque partie de son corps. Ses cheveux lui arrivaient maintenant aux épaules et elle avait pris un peu de couleur depuis le retour du beau temps. Il remarqua un bracelet à son poignet et se demanda qui le lui avait offert.

Elle ne le regardait pas mais s'obstinait à observer les passants. La lumière du soleil se reflétaient sur ses cheveux blonds, l'éblouissant un peu.

Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus.

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et prit une gorgé de son thé.

\- « comment vas-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, soudainement

Il la regarda, surpris. Pendant un instant, il crut avoir rêvé, tellement sa voix lui parut lointaine.

\- « et toi ? »

Elle poussa un soupire, en se redressant. Et enfin, son regard rencontra le sien.

\- « je t'ai posé la question la première, Malefoy »

Il n'y avait ni colère, ni tristesse dans sa voix. Elle était calme et posée.

Drago ne savait pas comment interpréter ce regard. Son impression de l'avoir perdue s'accentua. Il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait, il n'aimait pas la femme qui se trouvait en face de lui. Ce n'était pas sa Noah. Elle était trop calme, trop… Pas assez Noah.

Il voulait la revoir, s'assurer qu'elle était encore là, qu'il avait encore le pouvoir de la faire sortir de ses gonds.

\- « ne me donne pas d'ordre, Jones » s'exclama-t-il, d'une voix autoritaire

La jeune femme le regarda un instant, avant de reporter son attention sur les passants.

\- « qu'as-tu à me dire ? » fini-t-elle, par dire

Drago la regarda, ne sachant plus trop quoi dire. Il avait tellement imaginé cette conversation, il avait monté tout un tas de scénario mais aucun ne correspondait à cette situation. Il s'était imaginé une dispute, comme eux seuls en avaient le secret, ou bien une discussion parsemait de larmes, de « je t'aime » ou bien encore de « tu m'as affreusement manqué ».

Mais il n'avait droit qu'au calme, qu'à l'indifférence, qu'au silence.

Il avait préparé tout un tas de reproches à lui balancer en pleine gueule. Il voulait la voir culpabiliser, la voir le supplier de la reprendre, mais là, c'était lui qui avait l'air désespéré à espérer un regard de sa part.

C'était lui qui redoutait la séparation, c'était lui qui crevé de trouille à la simple idée de l'avoir définitivement perdu.

Passant une main nerveuse sur son visage, le jeune homme se pencha légèrement vers elle. Il fut surpris de ne pas la voir réagir à ce rapprochement, comme à son habitude.

\- « je peux te poser une question ? j'attends une réponse franche » lui dit-il,

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

\- « es-tu heureuse avec moi ? Je veux dire, vraiment heureuse. »

Pour la première fois, la jeune femme parut désemparée par la question. Il est vrai qu'elle avait de bon souvenir avec lui. Ils avaient ris ensemble jusqu'aux larmes, il lui arrivait souvent de se sentir bien dans ses bras, ou de ressentir son cœur s'accélérer juste en entendant le son de sa voix. Mais tous ses souvenirs étaient obscurcis par leurs nombreuses disputes. Il était aussi vrai, qu'avec lui, elle était souvent à cran, souvent énervé et en colère.

Il la vit s'agiter un peu, avant de prendre cette expression qu'il lui connaissait tant. Sa Noah était enfin de retour.

\- « Je suis heureuse, oui… Mais »

Elle s'arrêta soudainement. Le mini soulagement ressentit par Drago, disparu aussi vite qu'il apparut.

\- « Je suis fatiguée, Malefoy » dit-elle, d'une voix blasée

Les cils du jeune homme papillonnèrent un instant, croyant avoir mal entendue.

\- « fatigué ? » demanda-t-il, d'une voix morne

Elle s'humidifia les lèvres avant de reporter son attention vers le bruit de cloche qui signifiait l'arrivé d'un client. Au fond d'elle, elle avait peur de lui avouer qu'elle était littéralement fatiguée de leur relation. Elle voulait autre chose, un changement… Elle avait envie de se recentrer sur elle-même mais surtout sur sa fille. Il ne leur restait plus beaucoup de temps à passer ensemble avant Poudlard et elle voulait en profiter au maximum. Elle était fatiguée de vivre une relation qui, mine de rien, lui pompait toute son énergie. Elle voulait de la simplicité et cette simplicité s'appelait Venus.

\- « Noah » l'appela-t-il, après un long moment de silence

La jeune femme sursauta légèrement, avant de reporter son attention sur lui. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge.

\- « tu te vois où dans 10 ans ? » demanda Noah, soudainement

Une fois de plus, il fut surpris par sa question. Mais, en y réfléchissant bien, il savait très bien que dans 10 ans, il serait marié et père de famille. C'est ce que son rang social le lui avait appris.

\- « Sans doute marié avec des enfants. Pour perpétuer mon nom »

Noah hocha doucement la tête. Drago avait l'impression que cette réponse ne lui convenait absolument pas.

\- « avec moi ? » demanda la jeune femme, calmement

\- « avec toi, oui. Si tu le veux »

\- « et si je ne le veux pas ? Et si je n'aspire pas au mariage ni à avoir d'autres enfants ? »

Elle s'était à présent adosser à son siège et avait les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

Ils se défiaient littéralement du regard.

\- « qu'est-ce que tu veux m'entendre dire, au juste ? qu'attends-tu de moi, Noah ? je t'ai toujours fait part de mon intention de t'épouser un jour, en te demandant ta main. J'ai l'impression que tu essaies de me faire comprendre quelque chose mais tu passes par quatre chemins. » s'énerva Drago

\- « ça ne fonctionne pas… » lâcha Noah, tout aussi énervé

Un silence pesant s'installa entre eux.

\- « qu'est-ce qui ne fonctionne pas ? »

\- « tu sais très bien, Malefoy. Tous. Toi, moi, cette relation. J'y ai cru, crois-moi, j'y ai vraiment cru mais… Il faut se rendre à l'évidence qu'on veut des choses différentes et aucun de nous n'est prêt à faire des compromis et… »

\- « à quel moment, je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas faire de compromis ? Putain de merdre Noah, on ne discute jamais de ce que l'on veut, on ne discute jamais de nous et de notre relation, comment peux-tu dire que l'on veuille des choses différentes ? » s'écria-t-il, en tapant sur la table

Tous les regards se posèrent sur eux, mais ils s'en fichaient royalement.

\- « tu vas me faire croire que tu es prêt à renoncer au mariage et aux enfants ? Au risque d'aller à l'encontre de ton éducation et de tes valeurs ? Que tu es prêt à accepter le fait que je refuse catégoriquement de porter ton nom et tes enfants ? C'est ce que tu veux ? »

\- « pourquoi ça serait à moi de renoncer à ce que je veux ? Pourquoi, par amour pour moi, tu ne ferais pas de compromis ? »

Noah le regarda un instant, avant de sourire nerveusement.

\- « tu vois… Aucun de nous n'est prêt à faire des compromis. » dit-elle, d'une voix brisée, dévoilant son émotion

Drago reporta son attention sur les passants, pour ne pas lui monter qu'il était sur le point de craquer. Ils étaient en train de rompre. Il était réellement en train de la perdre.

\- « Dis-moi où j'ai merdé, Noah. Dis-le-moi et je réparerai mes conneries » finit-il, par dire

Pour la première fois, elle eue un geste envers lui, en lui prenant la main.

\- « nous sommes tous les deux fautifs, il n'y a ni méchants ni gentils, juste deux personnes incapables de se comprendre et de s'aimer correctement… »

Drago colla son front contre la main et elle lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

\- « … je t'ai aimé, ne doute jamais de cela, et tu auras toujours cette place spéciale dans ma vie qu'aucun autre ne pourra prendre. Je te souhaite vraiment de trouver celle qui fera ton bonheur, je sais qu'elle est quelque part et je veux vraiment que tu ne te ferme aucune porte. Je te souhaite un long et heureux mariage et tout un tas de bébés blonds arrogants… »

\- « putain, Noah. Je ne peux pas encore te perdre… ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça. Merde » répondit Drago, en se levant précipitamment

Il faisait nerveusement mes cents pas, en tenant sa tête dans ses mains. Puis, il s'arrêta soudainement, une rage indescriptible dans les yeux. La jeune femme eue un léger mouvement de recul.

\- « tout ça, c'est à cause de Potter, c'est ça ? Tu me quittes pour lui ? »

Noah laissa échapper un rire nerveux

\- « tu es sérieux, Malefoy ? Attends… Harry et moi ? T'es complétement taré » s'insurgea la jeune femme

\- « ne me raconte pas de connerie, Noah. Vous passez tout votre temps ensemble, à faire je ne sais quoi. Il passe des soirées chez toi, tu le prends dans tes bras alors que tu es la personne la moins affective que je connaisse… Mais bordel, vous vous comportez comme un couple. Blaise me raconte la manière dont vous vous regardez, les sourires échangés… »

\- « je t'arrêtes tout de suite, Malefoy, je ne sais pas ce que Blaise a cru voir, mais entre Harry et moi, il n'y a absolument rien. Je te signale qu'il est le parrain de ma fille et le meilleur ami de Ron. Et plus important encore, c'est l'ex-mari de l'une de mes meilleures amies quand même. Je suis la marraine de Matthews. » Le coupa Noah, en se levant

\- « alors pourquoi vous êtes tout le temps fourré ensemble ? »

\- « mais bordel, j'ai le droit de passer du temps avec qui je veux. En quoi ça te regarde ? » s'énerva de plus belle, Noah.

Il la regarda avec effarement, ce rendant compte qu'elle le quittait.

\- « alors, ça se fini comme ça ? c'est ce que tu veux ? » demanda Drago

Elle aurait aimé lui dire que c'était pour lui qu'elle le faisait, qu'elle ne voulait que son bonheur, un bonheur qu'elle se savait incapable de lui donner, mais ce discours sonnait bizarrement. Il avait déjà été dit à un autre, pour quasiment les mêmes raisons.

Mais à la différence de John, Noah sentait qu'elle ne le faisait pas pour lui. Non, elle le faisait pour elle, pour Venus.

\- « c'est ce que je veux, oui » répondit-elle,

##

\- « Tu penses qu'elles sont en train de discuter de quoi ? »

\- « je ne sais pas… Je dirais de la relation de ma mère et Drago » répondu Venus, vaguement

Aaron la regarda un instant avant de reporter son attention sur les quatre femmes assisent non loin d'eux.

\- « hier soir, Oncle Drago est venu chez moi et il a discuté longtemps avec mon père. Il avait une tête bizarre et lorsqu'il a commencé à s'énerver, Ginny m'a demandé d'aller me coucher »

Il vit sa cousine foncer des sourcils.

\- « Mon père est venu aussi hier soir, et ils m'ont demandé d'aller me coucher moi aussi. Je crois qu'il s'est passé quelques choses entre ma mère et Drago »

\- « maman, elle a dit à Robyn, que tante Noah, elle a quitté Oncle dago » s'exclama Matthews, s'asseyant avec eux.

\- « Oncle Drago » rectifia Teddy

Le jeune Potter lui lança un regard noir voulant dire « mais, c'est ce que je viens de dire ».

\- « ma mère mérite mieux que lui. » s'exclama soudainement Venus, légèrement en colère

\- « pourquoi tu ne l'aimes pas, Il est vachement sympa » demanda Aaron

La jeune fille fit un simple mouvement des épaules.

\- « ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas, c'est juste que je ne le connais pas comme les autres et qu'en plus, à cause de lui, ma mère s'énervait tout le temps » expliqua la blonde

\- « peut-être que c'est parce qu'ils s'aiment, qu'ils se disputaient tout le temps » tenta Teddy,

\- « et bah, si c'est ça l'amour, moi je ne serais jamais amoureuse » déclara Venus, une moue de dégout sur le visage.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire suivit de près par la jeune fille.

\- « mon père dit que lorsqu'on est amoureux, on veut tout le temps faire des bisous et qu'on est prêt à tout pour que l'autre soit heureux » expliqua Aaron

\- « Berrrrrk… Des bisous » pouffa Matthews, une main devant la bouche

\- « tu dis ça, parce que tu n'as jamais fait de bisous à quelqu'un » lui dit Teddy

Venus regarda Teddy d'une drôle de manière.

\- « toi, tu en as déjà fait ? » demanda la jeune fille, surprise et curieuse

Les cheveux de Teddy, qui étaient bleu, virèrent au rouge écarlate, trahissant ainsi sa gêne. Aaron et Venus se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.

\- « oh détend toi, Petit Nounours, c'est juste une question. » rigola Aaron,

\- « petit Nounours » se moqua Matthews

\- « bon, arrêtez de vous moquer de lui - _regardant Teddy_ \- tu as déjà embrassé quelqu'un ? » s'exclama Venus, d'abord d'une voix autoritaire puis douce.

Le jeune garçon regarda sa cousine de cœur, avant d'hocher doucement la tête.

\- « Matthews, va voir ta mère » lui ordonna la jeune fille

Le petit se renfrogna soudainement, ne voulant pas les quitter.

\- « mais pourquoi ? c'est pas juste, en plus. Moi, je veux rester avec vous » s'indigna le petit garçon

\- « c'est une conversation de grand et tu es trop petit » ajouta Aaron,

\- « même pas vrai. Mon papa dit que je suis un grand garçon maintenant, parce que je sais mettre mon pantalon tout seul. Je suis un grand » s'énerva la petit, ressemblant à sa mère.

Venus se mit devant lui.

\- « Matt, je te donne des bonbons après, si tu vas voir ta maman. »

\- « des bonbons ? » répondit-il, en réfléchissant

\- « oui, des tas de bonbons »

Il sembla réfléchir un instant, avant de se lever soudainement. Il leur fit un signe de la main, avant de trottiner vers sa mère.

Lorsqu'ils furent seuls, Venus reporta son attention sur Teddy.

\- « c'était comment ? » s'enthousiasma la jeune fille.

\- « bah… Je ne sais pas… Mouillé » répondit-il, gêné

Aaron éclata de rire face à l'air déçu de Venus.

\- « c'était avec qui ? » demanda le jeune métis.

\- « Amanda, la voisine de ma grand-mère »

\- « c'est ta copine maintenant ? » demanda Venus

\- « je ne crois pas, je suis pas amoureux d'elle »

La blonde hocha simplement la tête, et plongea dans ses pensées.

\- « vous avez déjà été amoureux ? » demanda Aaron, après un moment de silence.

\- « un jour un garçon m'a fait un bisou sur la joue et j'ai ressenti un truc bizarre dans mon ventre. Je ne sais pas si ça compte » se lança Venus,

\- « moi, je ne sais pas ça veut dire quoi » avoua Teddy

\- « je crois que c'est quand tu regardes une personne de la même manière donc mon père regarde une mousse au chocolat » s'exclama Venus

Les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent un instant avant d'éclater de rire.

#

\- « mais tu es sûre que c'est ce que tu veux ? » redemanda pour la énième fois, Pansy

Noah souffla, elle aussi, pour la énième fois. Elle en avait marre qu'on lui pose cette question toutes les 5 minutes. Elle se demandait pourquoi elle avait cette invitation chez Pansy.

Elle finit d'une traite son verre.

\- « oui, Pansy. Je suis certaine que c'est ce que je veux, comme je l'étais il y 5 minutes ou encore la minute d'avant » répondit la jeune femme, d'un air blasé

Elle vit ses amies se lancer ce regard qui l'agaça davantage.

\- « mais… Il t'aime et puis, c'est ridicule de se quitter pour une simple dispute. Jette les souvenirs de John et arranger vos problèmes. Ça ne peut pas se terminer comme ça » insista Pansy

Ça aussi, elle l'avait entendue de nombreuses fois.

\- « la dispute sur John n'est pas la cause principale »

\- « mais alors pourquoi ? Dray nous a donné une raison mais on veut entendre ta version. » l'informa Ginny

\- « surtout que la version de Dray a intérêt à ne pas être vrai » ajouta Hermione, nerveuse

Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce. Noah regarda ses amies avec incompréhension, partagé entre l'envie de leur demander d'aller toutes se faire foutre et celle de savoir ce que son ex avait bien pu leur dire.

Il est vrai que depuis qu'ils s'étaient séparés, c'est-à-dire il y a deux jours maintenant, il y avait une atmosphère étrange dans leur groupe.

\- « bon… Qu'est-ce qu'il vous a raconté ? » dit-elle, soudainement

Les trois autres jeunes femmes se regardèrent comme pour désigner celle qui parlera la première.

\- « putain, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit » s'énerva Noah, faisant sursauter les autres

\- « que tu te tapais mon ex-mari » répondit Hermione, sur un ton de défis

\- « non… enfin, il n'a pas dit ça de cette manière, il a dit juste que vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble. » intervenu Pansy, sentant la situation s'envenimer

Noah resta un moment sans réaction, se contentant de les observer. Elle était tiraillée entre l'envie de tenir tête à Hermione et celle de calmer le jeu.

\- « je passe autant de temps avec Blaise ou encore Ron mais personne ne vient m'emmerder mais lorsque je passe un peu de temps avec Harry, ça devient un problème. »

\- « ce n'est pas la même chose » répondit Hermione

\- « ah ouais ? Et pourquoi ça ? » répondit Noah, commençant à être agacé

\- « c'est mon ex-mari Noah… Tu »

\- « alors, je t'arrête tout de suite. Ecoutez-moi bien, il ne se passe absolument rien entre Harry et moi. Les raisons pour lesquelles j'ai quitté Malefoy ne regarde que moi et pour l'instant je voudrais juste que l'on arrête de me faire chier avec cette histoire. » s'exclama Noah, en se levant

\- « attend Noah… On veut juste comprendre pour… »

\- « il n'y a rien à comprendre » s'écria-t-elle, en colère, avant de partir

Lorsque la porte claqua, Ginny se retourna vers son amie.

\- « Hermione… » souffla-t-elle, en secouant la tête

\- « quoi ? » répondit cette dernière

\- « pourquoi être aussi agressive avec elle, tu la connais »

Hermione leva simplement les épaules et se resservit à boire.

##

Dans une pièce du département de la justice, un groupe de personne se préparait à une première séance qui s'annonçait explosive.

Une descente avait été effectué au domicile d'Arnold Franklin, qui avait bien évidemment détruit les preuves de sa culpabilité, en nettoyant sa maison de fond en comble et en détruisant les affaires ayants appartenue à Zola.

L'équipe d'Harry avait néanmoins détecté une forte concentration d'aura magique, provenant d'un seul et unique endroit, une pièce cachée au fin fond de son sous-sol.

La découverte de cette pièce fut le début du « Procès du Siècle » comme l'avait surnommé les médias.

Franklin fut arrêté sur le champ.

Dans un premier temps, Ils avaient décidé de garder l'identité de Zola caché, pour des raisons de sécurités, mais la jeune fille avait insisté pour faire son apparition, lors du procès final.

Ils étaient donc là, Noah, Blaise, Harry et Zola, à attendre le début de la première audience. La perquisition effectuée chez Franklin, avait ameuté les journalistes et l'affaire commençait déjà à faire grand bruit. Lorsque les noms Zabini, Jones et Potter avaient été dévoilé, tout le monde sut que cette histoire n'était pas commune et annoncé un tremblement dans l'asphère politique.

\- « les journalistes sont déchainés » annonça Harry, en refermant la porte, qu'il venait d'ouvrir.

Noah referma son dossier et souffla un bon coup.

\- « il faut mettre en place le protocole de protection des témoins. On ne peut pas dévoiler l'identité de Zola maintenant » s'exclama la jeune femme, à Harry

L'aurore hocha la tête, tout en sortant sa baguette. Il alla se placer devant la demoiselle, qui était assise et pointa sa baguette sur elle.

\- « ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fait pas mal » la rassura Harry

\- « vous… vous… allez faire quoi ? pourquoi pointer ça sur moi »

\- « il va simplement te jeter un sortilège qui va brouiller ton apparence, comme ça, personne ne saura qui tu es et tu pourras tout de même assister à l'audience. » expliqua Blaise

Zola sembla se détendre un peu et ferma les yeux. Une sensation l'a pris soudainement, ce n'était ni désagréable ni agréable. C'était bizarre, comme des picotements parcourant son visage.

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle vit les trois adultes la regarder avec attention.

\- « ça va ? » demanda Blaise

\- « oui… Je… C'est bizarre, j'ai l'impression que mon visage est engourdi mais ce n'est pas désagréable »

Un coup se fit entendre. Harry s'agita sous le regard surpris des deux avocats.

\- « vous vous souvenez que je voulais de l'aide au sein de mon équipe, j'ai donc parlé de l'affaire et du dossier apporté par Zola à mon collègue, Gary O'Brian et il est prêt à nous venir en aide. » expliqua le jeune homme, se dirigeant vers la porte

Avant qu'il ne touche la poignée de la porte, une main s'agrippa fermement à son bras. Noah se mit entre lui et la porte et posa une main autoritaire contre son torse.

\- « tu es sure qu'on peut lui faire confiance ? je veux dire, dévoiler notre botte secrète à un inconnu… »

\- « ce n'est pas un inconnu, Noah. Je le connais depuis 7 ans maintenant, je lui fais entièrement confiance. » la coupa Harry

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle capitule et se pousse.

\- « Tu es sûre de vouloir impliquer quelqu'un d'autre ? On ne le connait pas ce Greg » lança Blaise

Noah lui lança un regard reconnaissant, tandis qu'Harry leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « c'est Gary… Les gars… » commença Harry

\- « les gars ? » s'exclamèrent Zola et Noah

\- « bref… Faites-moi confiance, je sais ce que je fais » termina Harry, passablement blasé

Les deux avocats se regardèrent, l'un haussa les épaules et l'autre alla s'assoir près de Zola. Harry les remercia et sortit de la pièce pour discuter avec Gary.

\- « la dernière fois que je lui ai fait confiance, je me suis retrouvé entrain de gambader dans toute l'Angleterre, avec un psychopathe à nos trousses et un bébé de quelques mois, laissé derrière moi. » marmonna Noah, faisant pouffer de rire Zola et Blaise.

Harry débarqua quelques minutes plus tard avec son collègue. Un grand brun, un peu plus costaud qu'Harry et légèrement plus grand de taille.

Il les salua chaleureusement et eue un bref mouvement de recule face à Zola, dont le visage était brouillé par un sortilège.

\- « Harry, j'ai rapporté ce que tu m'avais demandé. Voici les demeures protégées où la Miss Moore pourra trouver refuge »

Il avait été décidé que Zola ne pourrait pas rester chez Harry, compte tenu de la dangerosité de l'affaire et du fait que l'aurore ne voulait pas mettre en danger son fils. Mais surtout, Hermione avait failli le tuer lorsqu'elle avait su qu'il hébergeait la jeune fille et l'avait menacé de lui retirer la garde de Matthews, le temps de l'affaire.

Avant qu'Harry ne se saisisse du dossier, Noah le devança et le passa à Blaise.

\- « Qui me dit que ces lieux sont surs ? »

\- « Noah… » souffla Harry

\- « Elle a raison Harry, on ne peut pas la laisser aller n'importe où, s'en être sur qu'elle ne risque rien. Dans ce dossier, il n'y a aucune information sur les sortilèges utilisés pour protéger les maisons. Comment peut-on être sûr que ces endroits sont sécurisés ? » dit Blaise

Une fois de plus, Harry ne put que constater le caractère trop serpentards de ses amis, ils étaient trop dans la méfiance, ils flairaient les coups foireux même lorsqu'il y en avait pas. Mais, il remarqua aussi leur complémentarité. Ils se comprenaient juste avec un regard, et se soutenaient mutuellement lorsqu'ils voulaient démontrer quelques choses.

\- « Seuls les langues de plombs connaissent les sortilèges utilisés. » informa Gary, d'un air gêné

Noah regarda une nouvelle fois Harry, qui s'était adossé contre un mur, les regardants interroger Gary, comme s'il était le coupable. Elle se reprocha de lui, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

\- « tu lui fais réellement confiance ? » demanda-t-elle, ses yeux bleus rivés sur lui

\- « oui. J'ai amplement confiance en lui »

La jeune femme soupira et observa discrètement le Gary en question.

\- « je t'ai fait confiance, Harry » lui dit-elle, en pointant son index vers lui.

Il savait que c'était sa manière de le menacer mais aussi d'accepter son collègue dans l'affaire. Il lui sourit et, prit d'une envie soudaine, alla déposer ses lèvres contre sa joue, sous le regard surpris de Blaise. Noah lui tapota affectueusement la joue.

\- « S'il nous roule, je t'encastre contre un mur, Potter. Et ça ne sera pas pour t'envoyer à Poudlard, crois-moi »

Harry éclata de rire face à sa réplique.

\- « Bon… je pense que c'est l'heure. L'audience va commencer » annonça Blaise.

\- « Blaise, on fait ce qu'on a toujours fait » s'exclama Noah, en se plaçant à ses côtés.

Les deux avocats se regardèrent

\- « allons mettre cette pouriture en taule »

Ils se saluèrent à leur manière et ouvrir les portes.

#

S'effondrant dans le canapé, la jeune avocate poussa un soupire.

Cette première séance l'avait vidé et une bonne nuit de sommeil s'imposait.

Elle retira mollement ses talons ainsi que sa veste et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la cuisine. Elle n'avait pas particulièrement faim, mais maudit son emploi du temps, lorsqu'elle se rendit compte que son frigo était désert. Il est vrai que, les semaines où Venus était chez son père, faire les courses n'était pas vraiment dans ses préoccupations. Mais tout de même.

Refermant le frigo, elle poussa un grognement en basculant sa tête en arrière.

Elle avait finalement faim. Bordel.

Il était trop tard pour commander quoi que ce soit et cela lui était humainement impossible de ressortir pour aller se prendre quelques choses à manger.

Et là, sans même qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, Drago lui manqua.

Noah se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien être en train de manger ou s'il avait mangé.

\- « quatre jours… » souffla-t-elle, en regardant le fauteuil, qu'il s'était approprié.

Quatre jours qu'ils étaient séparés. Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité.

Il lui manquait.

#

Regardant le plafond sans vraiment le voir, le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil.

A vrai dire, il ne dormait quasiment plus depuis un moment. Cette idée le rendait fou, mais il avait l'impression que le seul endroit où il voulait s'endormir était dans ses bras… Ses bras à elle.

Il soupira doucement et se traita mentalement d'idiot en se rendant compte qu'il pensait encore à elle.

Que pouvait-elle bien faire, avec qui ? Potter ? Un inconnu rencontrait dans un bar ?

Pensait-elle à lui aussi ? Ressentait-elle aussi se vide en elle ? Brulait-elle aussi d'envie de le revoir ? de le prendre dans ses bras ?

Putain. Elle lui manquait. Il l'aimait toujours mais elle était partie.

Une main se posa doucement sur son torse, le faisant légèrement sursauter.

\- « tu ne dors pas ? » fit une voix endormie

Il repoussa la main, s'assied sur le lit et alluma la lumière, éblouissant ainsi la jeune femme. Elle protesta devant autant de luminosité, tandis que Drago ramassait ses affaires.

\- « tu devrais t'en aller maintenant » dit-il, en lui lançant sa robe en pleine figure

La brune le regarda avec effarement, ne semblant pas trop comprendre ce qu'il se passe.

\- « pardon ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel

\- « tu m'as très bien comprise. Prend tes affaires et casse-toi d'ici » dit-il, froidement

\- « mais… mais… On vient de passer un instant… »

\- « et tu t'attendais à quoi ? que l'on dorme coller l'un à l'autre et que demain matin, je vienne te réveiller avec le petit dej au lit ? »

\- « non… mais… »

Il la coupa une nouvelle fois

\- « bref… il est temps que tu t'en aille »

La jeune femme se leva précipitamment et se mit à l'insulter en espagnol.

\- « j'espère que tu pourriras en enfer, espèce de minable » lança-t-elle, avant de claquer la porte d'entrée

Drago, qui l'avait escorté jusqu'à la porte, se mit doucement à rire.

\- « je suis déjà en enfer… » murmura-t-il, avant de se servir du Whisky pur feu.

Etre privé d'elle, était l'équivalent de l'enfer selon lui… Une envie de se vider la tête le prit. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Se levant doucement, il alla s'habiller plus convenablement et sortit.

#

\- « Robyn... » l'interpella une voix

Cette dernière se retourna et eu un léger mouvement de recul. Une mini panique monta en elle lorsqu'elle reconnue la personne se tenant en face d'elle.

\- « Callie » s'exclama la métisse, cachant difficilement sa surprise

La brune lui sourit timidement

\- « cache ta joie » dit-elle, visiblement blessé

\- « non… je ne voulais pas… C'est… Comment vas-tu ? »

\- « je vais plutôt bien et je constate que tout va plutôt bien pour toi. Une maison, déjà »

Robyn passa une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux, ne sachant pas où se mettre.

Elle l'avait pourtant dit à Hermione ce matin, cette journée ne s'annonçait pas bien. Elles avaient rendez-vous avec leur agent immobilier, pour visiter des maisons. En quatre heures, elles n'étaient tombées que sur des maisons qui ne leur correspondait finalement pas ou subissait une homophobie non dissimulée. Bizarrement, certains propriétaires devenaient retissant lorsqu'ils comprenaient qu'elles étaient plus que de simples amies.

C'était leur cinquièmes visites et elles avaient pris rendez-vous avec un agent immobilier. Un certains Anderson…

\- « au faite ? ce n'était pas Anderson qui s'occupait de notre…de mon dossier ? » demanda Robyn,

\- « si... mais il a eu un empêchement de dernière minute. Sa femme vient d'avoir un bébé, donc c'est moi qui m'occupera de _Votre_ dossier » expliqua Callie

Un silence s'installa entre les deux ex. Robyn savait que c'était sans doute le moment « propice » pour lui annoncer la « bonne nouvelle ». C'était préférable avant qu'Hermione, qui était partie chercher un truc à grignoter pour Matthews, ne revienne et qu'une rixe ne démarre. Elle connaissait le caractère explosif de Callie ainsi que celui d'Hermione.

\- « je vois que c'est du sérieux, c'est bien. Vous achetez déjà une maison ensemble » commença Callie, d'une voix triste

\- « Callie… » l'interrompit Robyn

\- « non Robyn... Je suis contente pour toi. Si elle a pu t'offrir ce que moi je n'ai pas pu et que tu es heureuse, c'est le plus important » lui dit-elle

Robyn ressentit prise au piège. Elle savait que ses paroles étaient sincères mais elle aurait préféré une bonne grosse engueulade.

Le moment qu'elle redoutait se produit quand la voix aigüe du petit arriva à ses oreilles.

\- « je suis désolée » souffla Robyn,

Son ex ne semblait ne pas trop comprendre la situation, jusqu'à ce que Robyn réceptionne le petit, qui avait sauté dans ses bras.

Callie recula sous le choc ...

\- « Mon amour, je t'ai pris un éclair au chocol… »

Hermione, qui n'avait pas reconnue Callie dans un premier temps, s'arrêta soudainement.  
Son regard croisa celui de sa petite-amie et su que la situation n'était pas du tout prévue. Dans d'autre circonstance, elle aurait ri, mais pas là.

Un silence pesant régnait.

Callie tapa du pied et semblait s'empêcher de commettre un meurtre.

\- « je vois que toute la petite famille est réunie, la visite peut donc commencer » s'exclama froidement Callie, en rentrant dans la maison

Hermione se tourna vers Robyn.

\- « tu penses qu'il y a des objets tranchant à l'intérieur ? » chuchota Robyn, faussement inquiète

La brune lui fit les gros yeux

\- « je n'ai pas envie de rire Robyn. On est maudite » se plaignit Hermione, en mordant dans l'éclair au chocolat, sous les yeux scandalisés de son fils

\- « maman » s'écria le petit, faisant sursauter les deux adultes

\- « mais ça ne va pas de crier comme ça ? » le gronda Hermione

\- « mais c'était pour Robyn… Pourquoi tu l'as mangé ? » fit-il, en boudant

Robyn pouffa devant la tête coupable d'Hermione. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle aimait cette femme. Un sentiment de bonheur l'envahi et elle embrassa la jeune femme.

\- « tu auras une punition ce soir » s'exclama Robyn, en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Hermione se sentit rougir jusqu'aux racines et décida d'entamer la visite.

Après avoir visité l'ensemble de la maison, les deux jeunes femmes ainsi que le petit Matthew furent satisfaits.

La maison était moyenne, en deux étages, comportait 4 chambres et 2 salles de bains. Le salon était spacieux et comportait un recoin parfait pour une bibliothèque, pensa Hermione. Une énorme baie vitrée donnait sur le jardin et la cuisine était ouverte sur le salon. Cette maison était parfaite pour un nouveau départ. Pour accueillir leur nouvelle et atypique famille.

Hermione observait son fils s'amuser dans le jardin et su immédiatement qu'elle ne se lassera jamais de le regarder jouer dans ce jardin.

Soudain, elle sentit des bras l'enlacer et elle soupira de plaisir.

\- « c'est moi ou cette maison est juste… » s'exclama Robyn

\- « parfaite ? » répondit Hermione, en se retournant vers elle.

\- « parfaite » confirma la métisse, en l'embrassant

\- « c'est elle… regarde comment il est heureux » dit Hermione, en regardant son fils

L'étreinte de Robyn se resserra davantage.

\- « je t'aime » souffla cette dernière.

Hermione l'embrasse tendrement

\- « je t'aime aussi » répondit la brune

Les bruits de talons les firent s'éloigner l'une de l'autre. Callie leur lança un regard noir avant de sortir des papiers de sa pochette.

\- « oh mais ne vous dérangez pas pour moi. Laissez s'exprimer votre amour et puis temps qu'on y est, Robyn, tu as combattu ta phobie de l'engagement ? tu veux une famille maintenant ? tu n'es plus trop jeune ? Parce qu'avec moi, tu refusais de t'engager » s'énerva Callie

\- « Callie, ne commence pas. Pas maintenant » intervenu Robyn

\- « Sinon quoi ? je risquerai de gâcher cet instant merveilleux ? Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? Après tout ce que l'on a vécu ensemble ? Putain, mais qu'est-ce que cette garce à de plus que moi ? » cria Callie

\- « Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment… Et je t'interdis de l'appeler comme ça » s'énerva la jeune femme, en se rapprochant dangereusement de son ex.

\- « Robyn… Non… Calme toi » s'interposa Hermione

\- « mais… »

\- « je sais, mais Matt est juste à côté »

L'évocation du petit eue le don de calmer la jeune femme, qui quitta la pièce. Hermione et Callie restèrent un instant dans le silence, se lançant des regards noirs.

\- « Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ? Quand je pense que tu nous as invité chez toi, tu as joué à la parfaite petite épouse. Putain, je savais que je devais me méfier de toi. »

\- « écoute… Je suis désolée. Mais je t'assure que rien ne s'est passé quand vous étiez ensemble. »

\- « c'est ce que tu crois » répondit Callie, amère

Hermione tiqua nerveusement

\- « comment ça ? »

\- « dès qu'elle a prononcé ton prénom, j'ai su que tu lui plaisais. La manière qu'elle avait de parler de toi, c'est pour ça que je me suis incrustée au diner chez toi. J'ai tout de suite su qu'elle te plaisait »

Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avec défis avant que Callie ne quitte les lieux.

#

Harry était assied nonchalamment sur son siège et écoutait attentivement son amie lui raconter sa nouvelle vie de célibataire, tout en mangeant son déjeuner, enfin le peu qu'elle lui avait laissé.

Au moment où il allait déjeuner, une tournade blonde débarqua dans son bureau, prit sa place et une bonne partie de son déjeuner, posa ses pieds sur son bureau et se mit à lui raconter sa vie.

\- « … Et c'est comme ça que je me suis endormie sans manger hier soir. Je te jure Harry, il faut vraiment que je fasse les courses, c'est plus possible. » s'exclama Noah, en engloutissant le dernier morceau de sandwich

Harry rit doucement en la regardant. Aujourd'hui elle n'avait pas mis de rouge à lèvres et ses cheveux étaient remontés en queue de cheval. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses jambes nues et il fut surpris de constater qu'elle avait un tatouage sur sa cheville gauche.

\- « il y a marqué quoi ? » demanda-t-il, en désignant la cheville gauche

Noah resta un moment silencieux et ses yeux semblaient se brouiller. Harry regretta tout de suite sa curiosité.

\- « excuse-moi… Peut-être que tu ne veux pas en parler »

Elle sortit de sa torpeur et lui lança un sourire.

\- « c'est du russe… '' Tomber est permis se relever est ordonné'' » expliqua-t-elle

Impressionné par la traduction, le jeune homme alla regarder de plus près le tatouage. C'était effectivement du russe

\- « tu parles russe ? » demanda-t-il, surpris

\- « non, mais j'ai connu un russe »

Harry sentit qu'il ne fallait pas chercher plus loin

\- « belles paroles »

Elle hocha simplement la tête et remis ses jambes sous le bureau.

\- « alors, ça fait quoi de revivre toute seule ? » lança Harry, pour changer de sujet

\- « ça laisse mon frigo désespérément vide » lâcha Noah

Ils éclatèrent de rire

\- « il y a quelques choses d'autre de vide ? »

\- « oui… elle » répondit Noah, en désignant son entre jambe

Harry lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

\- « ça fait combien de temps que tu ne t'es pas envoyé en l'air ? »

\- « 1 mois… je pense »

\- « ah ouais quand même. Tu veux qu'on aille faire la tournée des bars ? » proposa Harry

\- « ce n'est pas mon truc… Tu vois, m'envoyer le premier venu. »

\- « si tu as envie de te… soulager… tu peux te la jouer femme indépendante et t'occuper de toi… toute seule » expliqua Harry, un sourire pervers aux lèvres.

Noah lui lança un regard amusé et faussement choqué.

\- « Harry Potter est réellement en train de me parler de masturbation ou je rêve ? » dit-elle, en souriant

Il lui lança une chips, qui atterrit dans ses cheveux.

\- « on est entre adultes et je ne suis pas si coincé que ça, non plus »

\- « non mais ça me plait… Notre relation prend un autre tournant, un tournant qui nous fait plonger dans le coté obscure »

\- « t'es branché Star Wars ? »

\- « quoi ? - _secouant la tête_ \- ne me fais pas regretter d'avoir franchi cette étape cruciale avec toi »

Le jeune homme tiqua légèrement

\- « quand on t'écoute, on a l'impression que l'on a couché ensemble » s'exclama Harry

\- « tu sais que c'est ce que pense les autres ? » l'informa Noah,

\- « quoi ? sérieux ? »

\- « je te promet. Apparemment, Malefoy pense que je l'ai quitté pour toi et il l'a dit à tout le monde. Je me suis prise la tête avec Hermione, l'autre jour et Blaise surveille tous nos faits et gestes. »

\- « tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Mais pourquoi ils pensent ça ? c'est absurde »

Elle leva simplement les épaules.

\- « apparemment, on passe trop de temps ensemble à leurs gouts. »

\- « j'aime passer du temps avec toi » dit-il, en la regardant droit dans les yeux

Ils se regardèrent un instant jusqu'à ce que Noah ne détourne les yeux. Un silence étrange s'installa dans la pièce.

Harry regrettait ses paroles, ou du moins, la manière dont elles étaient sorties de sa bouche. Noah, quant à elle, réalisa à quel point elle aimait aussi passer du temps avec lui. C'était une sensation bizarre et ça la perturbait un peu.

Soudain, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit, faisant sursauter les deux occupants.

-« Harry, On a une… Oh… Je suis désolée… Bonjour, Maitre Jones»

Harry repris une posture plus professionnelle tandis que Noah jugea qu'il était temps pour elle de partir. Elle se leva et attrapa son manteau

\- « Bonjour, O'Brian… bon, je vais y aller, Harry » commença Noah, en s'habillant

\- « quoi ? Maintenant ? Tu ne veux pas rester encore un peu ? »

Noah le regarda avec une moue attendrie sur le visage.

\- « je sais que tu ne peux plus vivre sans moi Potter, mais j'ai un travail qui m'attend… »

Harry lui donna une tape à l'arrière du crâne

\- « je ne vais même pas te répondre… Allez, dégage » dit-il, avec un air faussement contrarié

Noah pouffa de rire avant d'écraser ses lèvres contre sa joue.

\- « à plus, Potter » lui dit-elle, en partant

Harry secoua la tête en souriant, avant de reporter son attention sur son collègue, Gary.

\- « l'amour vous va bien »

\- « pardon ? »

\- « je disais que l'amour vous allez bien. Elle a l'air de vous rendre heureux et la complicité qu'il y a entre vous est rare »

Harry regarda Gary avec étonnement.

\- « je ne suis pas avec elle. On est juste amis » expliqua Harry

\- « oh… J'ai cru que… peu importe »

Harry lui sourit

\- « on est juste amis » répéta-t-il,

\- « elle a quelqu'un ? » demanda Gary, distraitement

Harry lui lança un regard surprit, n'aimant pas vraiment la tournure de cette conversation.

\- « pardon ? »

\- « est-ce qu'elle a un copain ou voit elle quelqu'un ? »

Il lui lança un regard sévère

\- « elle n'est pas libre » dit-il, froidement

Gary leva les mains en signe de résignation. Il s'assied en face du jeune homme et croisa les jambes.

\- « elle te plait »

\- « non… »

\- « ce n'était pas une question, Harry. Elle te plait »

#

\- « alors, mon fils. Comment vas-tu ? » demanda Narcissa

Drago poussa un profond soupire, se demandant pourquoi était-il venu rendre visite à ses parents.

\- « je vais bien, mère. »

Il remarqua le regard suspicieux de sa mère, et se contenta de boire une gorgé de son thé.

\- « tu as l'air fatigué, dors-tu bien ? ou manques-tu de quelque chose ? »

Drago leva discrètement les yeux au ciel et vit l'air amusé de son père.

\- « tu le couve trop, il est grand maintenant » intervenu Lucius

Sa femme lui lança un regard noir, avant de reporter son attention sur son fils.

\- « à quoi ça sert de vivre avec une femme, si elle est incapable de prendre soin de toi » s'exclama sa mère, amèrement.

\- « Cissy… » souffla son mari,

Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. Il n'avait toujours pas annoncé la « bonne » nouvelle à ses parents. Il savait que la nouvelle allait très bien être prise par eux, vu la relation qu'ils entretenaient avec Noah.

\- « au faite, tu ne nous as toujours pas dit pour le diner chez toi… Enfin chez vous ? » lança Lucius.

Le jeune homme se redressa, mal à l'aise, ce que remarqua ses parents qui se lancèrent un regard.

\- « cette… Nora… »

\- « elle s'appelle Noah, mère. Et je sais que vous connaissez très bien son prénom. » fit Drago, blasé

\- « peu importe… Elle ne veut pas nous voir, c'est ça ? » finit sa mère, avec dédain.

\- « mais pour qui se prend-elle ? » s'indigna son père

\- « on s'est séparé » lâcha Drago, dans un murmure,

Il vit son père lui lancer un regard bizarre et se sentit honteux d'avoir montré ses émotions face à eux. Son père lui avait toujours dit de faire gaffe à l'amour et aux femmes.

Il n'avait finalement pas appliqué ses recommandations et son père semblait l'avoir remarqué.

Quant à sa mère, on pouvait voir un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres, ce qui agaça au plus haut point son fils.

\- « puis-je savoir pourquoi ? » demanda Lucius

Son fils le regarda, surpris par la question. Ce n'était pas dans leurs habitudes de parler de sentiments ou autre chose.

\- « on ne voulait pas vraiment les mêmes choses. C'est une femme beaucoup trop libre pour s'enfermer dans un mariage. »

Narcissa tiqua

\- « je suis une femme libre, moi aussi, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je suis contre le mariage. Le mariage est une étape importante de la vie et il est hors de question que mon seul et unique fils me prive de ça. Tu as bien fait de te séparer d'elle. » s'emporta sa mère, en quittant la pièce

Drago resta silencieux, et se fit violence pour ne pas préciser que, techniquement, c'était elle qui l'avait quitté et qu'il était insomniaque et quasi-dépressif depuis.

\- « tu vis où ? »

\- « je me suis trouvé un appartement dans Londres Sorcier, père »

Lucius hocha simplement la tête, détaillant son fils. Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient jamais été proche, mais il pouvait voir que cette situation l'affectait.

\- « chaque sorcier a une baguette qui lui est destiné »

Drago fronça des sourcils, ne voyant absolument pas de quoi voulait parler son père. Un silence gênant s'installa dans la pièce.

#

Hermione regarda sa petite-amie avec effarement, tenant mollement la lettre qu'elle venait de recevoir.

Robyn, qui était adossé contre son bureau, se redressa lentement.

\- « il y a un problème ? »

La brune hocha la tête d'un air complètement perdu.

\- « Je n'arrive pas à y croire » souffla Hermione

\- « Hermione, putain, dit moi ce qui se passe ? »

Soudain un sourire lumineux se dessina sur le visage d'Hermione.

\- « Tu es conviée au diner de ce soir… Chez Ron… Avec les autres »

Robyn afficha soudainement une mise horrifiée, qui fit éclater de rire Hermione. Cette dernière la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement.

\- « montre » dit Robyn

Hermione lui montra la lettre, en souriant.

\- « il m'a appelé 'l'autre'… » remarqua la métisse, en fronçant les sourcils.

\- « ouais bon… On ne va pas chipoter sur l'appellation… Il t'a in-vi-té » s'excita la jeune femme

#


	26. Chapter 25

#

\- « comment allez-vous ? »

Noah sortit de ses pensées et s'assied sur le lit, attendant qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle avait.

Ce matin, elle s'était réveillée avec de violents maux de ventre, et se trouva dans l'incapacité de bouger. Ces maux de ventres s'étaient accompagnés de légers saignements, ce qui obligea la jeune femme à appeler d'urgence Ron.

D'ailleurs ce dernier attendait patiemment – du moins, elle espérait- dans la salle d'attente. Le pauvre, il avait failli faire une attaque en voyant son amie plier en deux. La jeune femme avait été prise immédiatement en charge. On lui avait administré des potions calmantes et régénératrices.

Elle était donc allongée sur ce fichu lit d'hôpital depuis une heure et se demandait bien ce qu'elle pouvait bien avoir encore.

\- « qu'est-ce que j'ai » demanda-t-elle, agressivement. Elle avait horreur des hôpitaux, mais surtout de ces satanés blouses hideuses, qu'on les obligeait à mettre.

Le médecin mit un certain moment, avant d'ouvrir son dossier. Malgré elle, une panique intense monta en elle.

\- « ce n'est pas quelques choses de facile à dire, Miss »

Noah ressentit soudainement une sensation qu'elle n'avait plus sentit depuis longtemps. La sensation qu'une tragédie allait encore s'abattre sur elle. Et que cette fois-ci, cela la touchera directement, pas l'un de ses proches. Mais elle. Le visage de Venus apparut dans son esprit, faisant s'affoler d'avantage son cœur.

La jeune femme respira un bon coup, leva sa tête le plus dignement possible et planta ses prunelles bleues dans ceux du médecin.

\- « je vous écoute » dit-elle, d'une voix déterminée.

#

Ron se leva brusquement lorsqu'il vit Noah s'avancer vers lui. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire qui ne rassura pas vraiment le jeune homme.

\- « alors ? Ils ont dit quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement très inquiète.

Une part de Noah voulait tout lui déballer, mais une autre partie, la plus importante, cherchait un mensonge assez crédible.

\- « ce n'est rien Ron, c'est juste une intoxication alimentaire. Rappelle-moi, de ne plus toucher aux cacahuètes posées sur le comptoir des bars. J'ai dû attraper un mauvais virus »

Noah le vit la scruter, cherchant peut-être à déceler un potentiel mensonge.

\- « mais… L'état dans lequel tu étais… » commença-t-il

Mais elle le stoppa d'un geste de la main.

\- « Ron, je t'assure, je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis si c'était grave, tu crois vraiment qu'ils m'auraient laissé sortir ? Je vais bien. »

Le jeune homme ne dit rien et la prit simplement dans ses bras. Noah se sentait mal de lui mentir de la sorte, surtout qu'il avait toujours été là pour elle, mais il lui fallait du temps pour digérer la nouvelle.

\- « Merci, d'être venu à ma rescousse » dit-elle, en plaisantant.

Mais Ron n'avait pas vraiment l'air de vouloir plaisanter. Au lieu de ça, il l'observait d'un air inquiet.

\- « Tu sais que je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. » lui dit-il, avec un regard insistant.

Noah lui sourit tendrement

\- « je sais. »

Il avait l'air soucieux et alla s'assoir. Il tapota la place à ses côtés, l'invitant ainsi à le rejoindre, ce qu'elle fit sans protester.

\- « j'ai l'impression qu'on ne se parle plus comme avant. Qu'on s'éloigne de plus en plus. Avant on ne pouvait pas faire 2 jours sans se parler mais maintenant je te vois à peine et on ne parle quasiment plus… Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? »

La jeune femme déposa son sac à ses pieds et réalisa qu'effectivement, ça faisait un bail qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés tous les deux, dans une même pièce. Il est vrai que la naissance des deux petits, plus sa relation avec Drago les avait un peu éloignés, mais de là à dire qu'ils ne se voyaient plus, c'était un peu exagéré.

\- « je suis assez prise avec mon affaire, ça me bouffe tout mon temps » expliqua Noah

\- « ce n'est pas de ça que je parle. Je suis aussi pris pas mon boulot, mes gamins et ma femme, mais je trouve toujours du temps pour toi ou les autres. J'ai l'impression que… Tu t'éloignes »

\- « En même temps, quand ton ex est toujours de la partie et que tu sens tout le temps les regards inquisiteurs de tout le monde sur toi lorsque tu parles à un de tes amis, crois-moi que tu n'as pas trop envie de vivre ça quotidiennement » lâcha la jeune femme

\- « mais de quoi tu parles ? »

\- « oh arrête Ron, me dit pas que tu n'as pas remarqué les regards bizarres que les autres me lance chaque fois j'adresse un mot à Harry ? »

\- « c'est la raison pour laquelle vous êtes distant tous les deux ? » demanda, prudemment, Ron

\- « je crois surtout qu'il ne supporte pas vraiment la vue de son ex-femme avec une autre. »

Ron fronça des sourcils.

\- « mais, je croyais qu'il était passé à autre chose ? Il m'avait l'air de plutôt bien gérer ses émotions la dernière fois… Enfin jusqu'à ce qu'il parte. Je lui ai demandé s'il allait bien, il m'a dit oui »

Noah poussa un soupire. Il y a une semaine, lors du diner où Robyn avait été officiellement présenté au groupe, Harry avait admirablement bien contenu ses émotions, jusqu'au moment où les deux jeunes femmes annoncèrent avoir acheté une maison. Le jeune homme avait tout simplement quitté la soirée, jetant un malaise dans la salle. Se foutant de ce qu'ils allaient bien pouvoir penser d'eux, Noah alla à sa recherche et le trouva dans la rue où ils avaient déjà passé une nuit entière à discuter, assied à même le sol. Ils avaient ensuite passé la nuit à chanter et danser chez Noah, jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'endorment.

\- « Il va mieux, mais c'est dur pour lui d'apprendre qu'elles vont s'installer ensemble et d'être invité à la crémaillère. »

Ron resta silencieux se rendant compte que son meilleur ami ne lui avait pas dit ça. Du coin de l'œil, il observa Noah, et se demanda bien qu'elle était la nature de leur relation. Il ne voulait pas devenir parano comme les autres, mais il avait l'impression que ces deux-là passaient beaucoup plus de temps ensemble. Il n'était pas jaloux mais n'aimait pas vraiment ça.

\- « vous passez beaucoup de temps ensemble, il arrive à se confier à toi à ce que je vois »

Il la vit lever les yeux au ciel, avant d'empoigner son sac et de se lever.

\- « je ne suis pas d'humeur à avoir une discussion sur ma potentielle relation avec Harry, excuse-moi mais je suis crevée. Je te remercie encore une fois de m'avoir accompagné mais je vais rentrer me reposer. » annonça la jeune femme, passablement énervée.

Ron la rattrapa en deux trois enjambés.

\- « attends, attends… Passons la journée ensemble. Allons chercher Venus et passons la journée tous les trois »

Noah lui lança un regard intrigué. L'idée était alléchante.

\- « pourquoi ce revirement de situation ? Et puis, tu sais quand même que Venus est à l'école, non ? » demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

Il lui sourit tendrement et déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- « J'ai envie de passer une journée avec vous deux. Je veux profiter avant qu'elle ne parte à Poudlard… Et ce n'est pas une journée de cours en moins, qui va la faire rater sa scolarité »

A la mention du départ de son « Bébé » à Poudlard, Noah afficha une grimace qui fit rire davantage Ron.

\- « mon petit bébé va bientôt me quitter… Je crois que je vais l'emmener dans un autre pays où je pourrais la garder près de moi pour toujours. » se lamenta Noah

\- « alors d'un, ce n'est plus un bébé, de deux on appelle cela du kidnapping et de trois, je risque de te coller un procès pour ça »

La jeune femme éclata de rire avant de le saisir par le bras.

\- « allons kidnapper notre fille » s'écria-t-elle, en pointant la sortie du doigt

Les gens les regardèrent étrangement

\- « on va juste la récupérer à l'école, ne vous inquiétez pas » s'exclama Ron, aux gens qui les regardait bizarrement.

#

\- « Aaron, dépêche-toi, tu vas être en retard… » s'époumona Ginny, en fourrant le déjeuner de ce dernier dans son sac.

La jeune femme regarda sa montre et marmonna dans sa barbe. Elle attendit quelques secondes, tendant l'oreille pour mieux percevoir les bruits provenant de l'étage, mais rien le lui parvenait.

Elle regarda une nouvelle fois sa montre.

\- « Aaron, dépêche-toi, bon sang » cria une nouvelle fois la rousse.

Tournant la tête vers les escaliers, elle vit le petit planté au milieu des escaliers, toujours en pyjamas et visiblement pas très en forme.

Ginny déposa immédiatement ses sacs et se dirigea vers le petit garçon et lui caressa doucement les joues.

\- « qu'est-ce qu'il y a mon chéri ? »

\- « je ne me sens pas bien, j'ai froid… » répondit Aaron, d'une petite voix en tremblant.

Poussait par son instinct de médecin, elle lui vérifia sa température et constata qu'il était brulant.

\- « mais tu es brulant de fièvre » marmonna-t-elle, plus pour elle que pour lui.

Le jeune garçon trembla légèrement et se blottit contre la rousse.

\- « bon, pas d'école aujourd'hui, on va à Saint-Mangouste »

Le corps d'Aaron fut parcouru d'un violent sursaut avant qu'il vomisse.

\- « je suis désolé » s'exclama-t-il, les larmes aux yeux.

\- « ce n'est pas grave, mon chéri, ce n'est pas grave » le rassura-t-elle, avant de lancer un sort de nettoyage.

La jeune femme se dirigea vers un tiroir et se saisit d'un papier.

\- « va mettre tes chaussures, je préviens l'école et ton père, que tu ne te sens pas bien »

#

Noah et Ron, qui avaient débarqué à l'improviste à l'école de leur fille, se trouvèrent maintenant face à une Venus tremblante et brulante de fièvre. La maitresse de Venus, madame Collins, fut soulagée de les voir, vu qu'elle était sur le point de les prévenir.

Madame Collins leur expliqua que depuis ce matin, Venus ne se sentait pas réellement bien et que depuis une demi-heure, elle se plaignait d'avoir froid alors que le chauffage était fonctionnel. De plus, l'infirmière constata que sa température n'arrêtait pas d'augmenter.

\- « papa, j'ai froid » s'exclama faiblement la petite blonde, qui se trouvait dans les bras de son père.

Noah retira sa veste et la passa autour de sa fille, qui tremblait littéralement de froid. Elle lui passa une main chaleureuse sur le front avant de regarder Ron, qui avait l'air tout aussi inquiet qu'elle.

\- « elle est brulante » dit l'avocate

\- « on l'emmène à Saint-Man…- _se rappelant de la présence de madame Collins_ -… On l'emmène à l'hôpital »

La maman acquiesça vivement avant de saluer chaleureusement la maitresse ainsi que l'infirmière.

\- « vous me tenez au courant, d'accord ? » demanda Madame Collins, un regard inquiet posé sur Venus.

\- « Bien évidemment, merci de vous être occupez d'elle » la remercia Ron

#

Blaise était en pleine réunion avec un client lorsque sa secrétaire les interrompit. Il lui lança un regard mécontent, se rappelant qu'il lui avait spécifiquement dit de n'être déranger qu'en cas d'extrême urgence, du style Merlin en personne voulait le voir ou que Voldemort était de nouveau dans la place.

\- « excusez-moi, mais… »

\- « je croyais vous avoir dit de ne pas me déranger ? »

La jeune femme souffla et se sentit dépasser par les évènements. D'un côté, madame Zabini qui l'avait quasiment harcelé pour qu'elle prévienne son patron et de l'autre, son patron qui n'aimait pas être dérangé lorsqu'il était en plein rendez-vous.

\- « oui, mais… Votre femme a insisté pour que je vous prévienne que votre fils est à l'hôpital »

\- « mon fils ? » répéta-t-il, sentant ses muscles se tendre soudainement.

\- « oui, elle vous attend sur place »

L'avocat se leva brusquement et regarda son client. Ce dernier se leva également.

\- « on reprendra cette réunion plus tard, allez-y… ça ne me pose aucun problème »

Blaise le remercia vivement avant de se hâter à aller retrouver Aaron.

#

En arrivant précipitamment dans la chambre de son fils, Blaise trouva Ginny qui était à son chevet. Aaron était endormi.

\- « qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il va bien ? »

\- « il va bien, ils ont fait des tests et j'attends les résultats »

L'avocat alla s'assoir près de sa progéniture et lui passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux.

\- « il va bien, mon amour. Ne t'inquiète pas »

\- « mais, que s'est-il passé ? »

\- « il ne se sentait pas bien ce matin, et il a vomi » expliqua Ginny

\- « vomi ? » s'exclama doucement le père, plus inquiet que jamais.

Ginny lui passa une main affectueuse sur le dos, afin de le rassurer.

\- « il va bien »

Le médecin rentra dans la chambre et après avoir salué Blaise, il ouvrit le dossier qu'il avait entre les mains.

\- « alors… Il semblerait que votre fils ait contracté une infection dut à une plaie mal cicatrisée. »

\- « pardon ? » s'exclamèrent Ginny et Blaise

\- « d'après ces résultats, il a contracté une infection mais on ne sait toujours pas comment »

\- « mais comment il a pu attraper ça. On le surveille pourtant, il ne fait rien de dangereux » expliqua Blaise

Le médecin s'approcha calmement du petit et remonta sa blouse, et dévoila une légère plaie sur son avant-bras. Ginny et Blaise se regardèrent gravement. Aucun des deux n'avaient remarqué cette coupure. Ils vivaient avec Aaron mais n'avait pas remarqué que ce dernier c'était coupé l'avant-bras.

\- « Vous n'avez aucune idée d'où peut provenir cette coupure ? »

\- « non » répondirent les deux adultes, visiblement dépassés

\- « on aurait dut le remarquer » ajouta Ginny

\- « les enfants sont très fort lorsqu'il s'agit de cacher des trucs. Ne vous sentez pas coupable. »

\- « vous pensez qu'il a voulu se faire du mal ? » demanda Blaise

Cette idée lui était insupportable

\- « on ne peut écarter aucune hypothèse. » avoua le médecin

\- « il va s'en sortir ? » redemanda le père

\- « on lui a administré une potion régénératrice pour permettre d'éliminer l'infection de son organisme et une potion calmante, pour lui permettre de reprendre un peu de force. Il devra rester au repos pendant une semaine »

Après avoir vérifié l'état d'Aaron, le médecin quitta la pièce laissant les deux parents complétement sonnés.

\- « quel genre de parents sommes-nous ? Incapable de voir que leur enfant va mal » s'énerva Blaise

\- « Calme-toi, Blaise. On n'est pas sure qu'il est voulu… On devrait attendre qu'il s'explique avant d'en tirer des conclusions »

L'avocat s'effondra sur sa chaise

\- « je n'ai même pas remarqué qu'il avait une coupure… Tu te rends compte ? Je n'ai rien vu »

Ginny ne savait pas ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui dire pour qu'il se sente mieux. Elle aussi ressentait ce sentiment d'échec.

#

Assied l'un en face de l'autre, sur une table de la cafétaria de l'hôpital, Noah et Ron essayaient de ne pas trop paniquer, pendant Venus se faisait soigner.

La jambe de Noah s'agitait nerveusement, ce qui intrigua Ron. Ce dernier lui retira son gobelet de café et lui prit les mains.

\- « regarde-moi » s'exclama-t-il

Mais la jeune femme s'efforçait à ne pas le regarder.

\- « Noah… »

Elle finit, néanmoins, par plonger ses yeux dans ceux de son ami. Une main sur sa bouche, elle ne savait plus comment gérer ce mélange de sentiment. Cela faisait bien trop longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus à gérer des sentiments contradictoire et aussi puissant.

\- « elle va bien. Les médecins s'occupent bien d'elle, d'accord ? »

La blonde hocha doucement tête et lança un regard reconnaissant à Ron.

\- « ce matin, je… Ce n'est pas vraiment une intoxication alimentaire qui m'a conduite ici » avoua Noah

\- « je m'en doutais »

\- « je suis désolée de t'avoir menti »

Il renforça la pression de main et la regarda un moment. Quelque chose la tracassait, et ce n'était pas seulement l'état de leur fille. Pour qu'elle lui mente, cela devait être grave.

\- « dit moi que ce n'est pas quelque de fatal » demanda-t-il, la voix tremblante

Il lui fallut un petit moment pour qu'elle comprenne la signification de ses paroles.

\- « non, je t'assure, je ne suis pas mourante »

\- « tu es sur ? Noah, ne me ment pas »

\- « je te promets… J'ai… »

Les mots ne parvenaient pas à sortir correctement de sa bouche. Ron la regarda, suspicieux. Il avait l'impression de revoir l'ancienne Noah, celle qui était complètement en panique et paumé d'apprendre qu'elle était enceinte.

\- « Putain, tu es enceinte ? »

La blonde le regarda avant de détourner son regard. Le cœur de Ron rata un battement. Elle était enceinte, une nouvelle fois, de Malefoy et, une nouvelle fois, ils se retrouvaient dans une situation complexe.

\- « tu es enceinte ? Vraiment ? » redemanda-t-il, espérant qu'elle le contredise.

\- « je l'étais… jusqu'à ce matin »

Ron fronça des sourcils, n'arrivant pas à saisir le sens de sa phrase… Comment ça jusqu'à ce…

\- « Putain » s'exclama-t-il, venant de comprendre

D'un geste rapide, il la rapprocha de lui et la prit dans ses bras.

\- « tu n'es pas seule, je suis là. »

Une nouvelle fois, elle se contenta de secouer la tête et se laissa aller contre son ami. Une nouvelle fois, il lui montrait à quel point il tenait à elle. Une nouvelle fois, elle savait qu'il serait vraiment là, auprès d'elle.

Un jour, elle lui demandera pourquoi il était aussi gentil avec elle. Mais pour l'instant, elle se contentait d'être reconnaissance de l'avoir.

\- « Noah, Ron ? »

Les deux concernés se retournèrent vers la voix.

\- « Ginny ? » dirent-ils en même temps.

\- « qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? »

\- « Venus est malade »

\- « Aaron aussi »

Les trois adultes se regardèrent avec suspicion. Ginny alla s'assoir avec eux.

\- « laissez-moi deviner, infection d'origine inconnue ? » s'exclama la jeune femme

\- « comment tu sais ? » demanda Ron surpris

\- « Aaron a la même chose, j'imagine » souffla Noah

La rousse secoua la tête positivement avant de prendre une gorgé de son café.

\- « qu'est-ce qu'ils ont bien pu faire comme connerie »

\- « j'imagine le pire »

#

\- « un pacte de sang ? » s'écrièrent les adultes présents dans la salle

Venus et Aaron, qui avaient été réunis dans la même chambre, faisaient maintenant face à leurs parents, qui semblaient réellement remonté contre eux. Les deux enfants se regardèrent.

\- « lequel de vous deux à eu l'idée ? »

\- « ça s'est produit quand ? »

\- « mais à quoi vous pensiez, bon sang ? »

\- « vous êtes complétement inconscient, vous auriez put attraper quelque chose de plus grave »

Les deux malades se regardèrent une nouvelle fois. Aaron était surpris de voir son père et Ginny dans cet état.

\- « on voulait juste devenir de frères et sœurs de sang » lâcha-t-il

Un silence tomba dans la pièce.

\- « On voulait celer notre lien à tous les trois part un pacte. » expliqua Venus

\- « tous les trois ? » demanda Ron, devançant les autres

\- « Teddy, Aaron et moi. Aaron n'avait pas l'impression d'appartenir à notre famille, alors on a décidé de mélanger nos sangs, comme ça il aurait un peu du sang Weasley en lui »

\- « et on serait cousin. De vrais cousins »

Dans l'esprit des adultes, cette explication manquait cruellement de bons sens mais, se mettant à la place de leurs progénitures, ils pouvaient à peu près comprendre leur raisonnement.

Ginny était tiraillée entre sa colère, sa peur et un sentiment de fierté. Aaron voulait faire parti de sa famille. Il voulait avoir le sang de sa famille couler dans ses veines.

Noah et Ron échangèrent un regard.

\- « tu fais partie de la famille, Aaron. Chez nous, ce n'est pas les liens de sang qui compte, mais bien les liens du cœur. Tu verras au fur et à mesure, que la plupart des gens de cette famille, ne sont pas réellement des Weasley. Tant qu'on s'accepte, qu'on se respect et que tu consens à porter les pulls en laine tricoté par ma mère, alors tu fais partie de cette famille. Ma sœur t'aime comme si tu étais son propre fils, ma fille t'aime comme son cousin, mes parents t'aiment comme n'importe lequel de leur petits-enfants et moi je t'aime comme l'un des neveux. Tu es des nôtres. » expliqua Ron

Aaron le regarda, les yeux remplis de larmes.

\- « il fallait nous en parler, Aaron. On est là pour t'écouter » s'exclama Ginny

\- « je ne voulais pas vous embêter »

\- « nous embêter ? Voyons, nous sommes tes parents, jamais tu ne nous embêteras surtout quand tu as besoin de parler » dit Blaise

\- « et puis, si tu n'as pas envie de parler à eux parce que tu as du mal ou je ne sais quoi, n'oublie pas qu'on est là pour t'écouter. Je suis là pour t'écouter. Si tu as besoin de parler, je serais toujours là pour t'écouter » ajouta Noah

Le jeune garçon hocha simplement la tête, en la baissant honteusement.

\- « je n'ai pas l'habitude d'avoir autant de gens autour de moi »

\- « je comprends parfaitement. Moi aussi j'ai grandi seule avec ma mère, avant qu'elle ne meure quand j'avais même âge que toi »

Aaron releva précipitamment la tête et le regarda surpris.

\- « vraiment ? »

\- « oui. Je pense savoir ce que tu ressens en ce moment et je suis là si tu veux discuter. »

\- « on pourra passer un après-midi ensemble, un jour. » demanda-t-il, doucement

Noah regarda Blaise et Ginny, qui approuvèrent.

\- « avec plaisir, mon grand »

#

Le soir même, errant dans les rue de Londres, Noah ne savait pas trop où ses pas l'emmenaient. Une légère pluie commençait à tomber, l'obligeant à rabattre sa capuche sur sa tête.

Mais pour autant, ses pas ne s'accélèrent pas pour autant, malgré l'agitation provoqué par les gens voulant échapper à la pluie.

Tout un tas de pensées traversaient son esprit, mais elle ne savait pas trop comment les interpréter.

Elle avait perdu un bébé… ou du moins, quelque chose qui avait pour vocation à en devenir un. Ce n'était pas un bébé, juste une masse de cellules. Mais c'était leur masse de cellule.

Ron lui avait conseillé de le dire à Drago, mais elle ne savait pas comment s'y prendre.

Il n'y avait pas lieu de lui en parler puisque le bébé… Ou plutôt la masse de cellule, n'était plus là.

Comment avait-elle pu ne pas s'en apercevoir ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le sentir grandir en elle ? Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le sentir ? Comment ?

Pour Venus, elle avait eu des symptômes, mais pas pour lui, pourquoi ? Pourquoi Venus avait-elle pu se faire remarquer mais pas lui ?

La jeune femme s'arrêta un instant regardant autour d'elle et s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas très loin du nouvel appartement de Drago.

Reprenant sa marche, elle retira la capuche de sa tête, voulant sentir la pluie sur elle. Les gens la regardaient bizarrement, s'écartant même par moment.

L'ambiance bruyante fit place à un silence oppressant et la magie des moldus laissa place à celui du quartier sorcier.

Elle se trouva devant l'imposante demeure de son ex petit-ami et se demanda si elle prenait la bonne décision.

Une petite voix en elle, lui murmurait qu'elle avait besoin de lui. Qu'elle avait besoin qu'il la prenne dans ses bras et lui disent que tout ira pour le mieux. Elle avait besoin qu'on lui dise que ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle ne l'avait pas senti grandir en elle et qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire pour l'empêcher de s'échapper d'elle.

Elle avait besoin de Malefoy.

Appuyant sur la sonnette, elle attendit qu'il vienne l'ouvrir.

Des bruits de mouvements lui indiquèrent qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un. La jeune femme s'efforça de prendre de grandes respirations pour ne craquer dès qu'il ouvrira la porte. Elle sentait déjà les larmes lui bruler les yeux.

Soudain des bruits de serrures se firent entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme, brune, portant simplement une chemise.

Noah fixa la jeune femme, sans pouvoir parler.

\- « je peux vous aider ? » demanda la jeune femme

\- « euh… Non, non. J'ai dû me tromper d'adresse… Pardon pour le dérangement » bredouilla la blonde, en reculant.

Au même moment, Drago, portant juste un pantalon, apparut dans son champ de vision. Il fut surpris de la voir et Noah se demanda quelle allure elle avait en cet instant. Mouillé jusqu'aux os, complétement tétanisé et le fixant comme si Merlin en personne dansait la macarena sous ses yeux.

\- « Noah… Qu'est-ce-que tu fais là » demanda-t-il, en se plaçant près de la jeune femme brune

Cette dernière lança un regard de méfiance à l'égard de Noah et se colla plus que de nécessaire à Drago.

\- « rien, je suis désolée… Je vais vous laisser » répondit Noah, en rebroussant chemin.

Drago la regarda partir sous la pluie. La lenteur à laquelle elle marchait mais surtout le fait qu'elle soit venu jusqu'à chez lui, lui donnait l'impression qu'elle n'allait pas bien du tout. Prit d'un élan, il lui courut après sous les protestations de la jeune femme brune.

\- « Noah… Attend » cri a-t-il, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas, au contraire, elle commença à presser le pas.

Ils traversèrent la barrière magique séparent les deux mondes et furent assaillit par le contraste de bruits. Les passants le regardaient avec étonnement, vu qu'il ne portait qu'un simple pantalon alors qu'il pleuvait des cordes.

Il lui saisit le bras, l'obligeant ainsi à lui faire face et constata qu'elle pleurait.

\- « Noah, qu'est-ce-qui se passe ? »

Elle le regarda un moment avant de le repousser assez brusquement.

\- « laisse-moi tranquille Malefoy » s'écria-t-elle,

Une colère fulgurante monta chez le jeune homme, lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait au milieu de Londres moldus, quasiment nu, pour elle et qu'elle trouvait le moyen de l'envoyer paitre.

\- « tu te fou de moi ? Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui est venu me chercher » s'énerva Drago,

\- « je ne suis pas venus te chercher, figure-toi »

\- « ah ouais, et je peux savoir pour quelle raison tu es venu jusqu'à chez moi ? » demanda-t-il,

Il le vit baisser la tête avant de se remettre à pleurer. Malgré la colère qu'il ressentait envers elle, malgré le fait qu'elle l'avait quitté, malgré le fait qu'elle lui avait brisé le cœur et malgré le fait qu'elle était à l'origine de tous ses maux, il en était amoureux et ne supportait pas de la voir dans cet état.

Il posa ses mains sur elle et la rapprocha doucement contre lui. Sentant son corps chaud contre le sien, il l'entoura de ses bras avec délicatesse et attendit qu'elle se calme un peu.

\- « je suis désolée » souffla-t-elle, entre deux sanglots

\- « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-il, avec douceur

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta d'enfouir d'avantage sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Drago ne savait pas s'il avait des frissons à cause du froid ou parce qu'elle était à nouveau dans ses bras.

\- « j'ai… J'ai… fait une fausse couche ce matin » lança-t-elle,

Drago cru mal entendre. Il la dégagea doucement et lui saisit le visage.

\- « quoi ? »

\- « j'ai perdu notre bébé » souffla-t-elle, en le regardant dans les yeux

Il la regarda gravement, comme s'il prenait peu à peu conscience de ce qu'elle venait de lui annoncer.

\- « tu étais enceinte ? mais… Mais comment ? » fit-il, l'émotion l'envahissant

\- « je ne me suis rendu compte de rien, il était là depuis trois mois et je ne me suis rendu compte de rien… Je suis désolée » expliqua Noah, se sentant coupable.

Drago la regarda avec effarement en se rendant compte qu'elle se sentait coupable de cet incident.

\- « hey, regarde-moi… Tu n'y es pour rien. Ces choses arrivent et parfois sans aucunes raisons dont ne te sent pas coupable pour une chose que tu ne pouvais peut-être pas éviter. Peut-être c'était dans l'ordre ses choses et tu n'y pouvais rien. Ne te sens pas coupable pour un truc dont tu n'es pas responsable. »

Noah le regarda avec gratitudes en se rendant compte qu'il venait de lui dire tout ce qu'elle avait besoin d'entendre de sa part. Elle profita encore un peu de son contact avant de se séparer de lui.

\- « Merci… » lui dit-elle, en souriant

Il lui caressa tendrement la joue

\- « je serais toujours là pour toi. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, Noah cru sincèrement à ce qu'il venait de dire. Il était torse nu, sous la pluie, au milieu des moldus, pour elle. Elle avait envie de l'aimer mais en même temps, sa conscience lui criait de ne pas succomber. Depuis leur séparation, elle allait bien et s'épanouissait. Revenir vers lui, c'était renoncer à sa tranquillité et à ce fragile équilibre qu'elle avait réussi à construire autour de Venus, son boulot et ses amis.

\- « tu ferais mieux de rentrer Malefoy. Tu risques d'attraper la mort »

Il la regarda intensément en s'approchant d'avantage.

\- « tu me manques, Noah. » avoua-t-il, profondément.

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle, ne sachant quoi dire. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs.

\- « Malefoy… »

\- « je n'attends plus rien de toi. Je ne m'attends plus à une déclaration ou même à une réconciliation. Je veux juste que tu saches que tu me manques. »

Noah lui donna un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres et se remit en route.

#

Une semaine plus tard, Noah était chez elle et se demandait ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire à manger. Plantée devant son frigo, la jeune femme regardait désespérément le contenu qui ne l'inspirait absolument pas.

\- « V chérie, tu veux manger quoi ? » s'écria-t-elle,

Venus prit place sur l'une des chaises hautes du comptoir de la cuisine. La fille allait beaucoup mieux et ne ressentait quasiment plus aucun symptôme de son infection, mise à part une légère fatigue.

\- « je ne sais pas… J'ai pas très faim » répondit, tristement la jeune fille

Noah se penchant légèrement pour mieux entrevoir sa fille, caché par la porte du frigo, et l'examina avec attention. Elle finit par refermer le frigo et se plaça devant la jeune fille.

\- « je sais que tu es triste pour ton spectacle mais on ne pouvait pas faire autrement. »

Venus souffla bruyamment et mit sa tête dans ses bras, ce qui désespéra encore plus sa mère.

A cause de son infection, Venus n'avait pas pu participer au spectacle de fin d'année de son école et avait eu à place, une obligation du médecin de rester au lit pendant une semaine. Malgré le fait qu'elle passait toutes ses journées avec sa mère, car cette dernière avait pris une semaine de congés, elle se sentait coupable d'avoir laissé tomber ses amies mais surtout d'avoir raté ce dernier moment, qui lui aurait permis d'être une dernière fois avec ses amies avant Poudlard.

Lorsqu'elle avait expliqué cela à ses parents ainsi qu'à son grand-père maternel, il avait secoué la tête avant de s'exclamer « foutu loyauté des Gryffondore » avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de lui raconter une histoire de sa période d'espion, afin de lui changer les idées.

Noah la regardait impuissante et se demandait comment allait-elle bien pouvoir gérer ses potentielles futures peines de cœurs. Encore quatre mois et sa petite fille ne sera plus auprès d'elle.

\- « Bon… je te propose quelque chose qui me fera sans doute passer pour une mauvaise mère, mais je prends le risque »

La tête blonde de Venus se leva doucement et elle lança un regard intéressé à sa mère. Chaque fois qu'elle disait ce genre de réplique « passer pour une mauvaise mère », cela présagé quelque chose d'amusant et d'inavouable à son père.

\- « je t'écoute » dit-elle, curieuse

\- « Il reste de la glace au frigo, des chips et tout en tas de cochonneries dans les placards. Et si on se faisait un pique-nique improvisé dans le salon et qu'après on se faisait une petite fête, entres filles ? »

Venus fit semblant de réfléchir avant de bondir de sa chaise, ce qui causa un mini infarctus à sa mère, et de se mettre à sautiller frénétiquement.

\- « je m'occupe de la nap et de la playlist, et toi maman, tu t'occupes du diner » s'excita la jeune fille, en faisant des guillemets avec ses doigts lorsqu'elle prononça le mot 'diner'.

Noah éclata de rire

\- « ma puce… ça ne fait pas de moi une mauvaise mère hein ? » demanda l'avocate, d'un air soucieux

\- « tu es la meilleure maman du monde à mes yeux et rien ne pourra changer ça » répondit Venus, d'un ton ferme avant de se diriger vers les escaliers.

Noah resta figée pendant un moment avant que la sonnerie de la porte ne la sorte de sa torpeur. La jeune femme alla ouvrir et fut assaillit par un Matthews, qui lui encercla les jambes de ses bras.

\- « mon chéri, tu m'as manqué » fit-elle, en lui caressant tendrement la tête.

\- « tu aussi, tu m'as manqué ma chérie » s'exclama Harry, en souriant

La jeune femme lui lança un regard amusé avant de le prendre dans ses bras. Cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu mais elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des siècles.

\- « on ne dérange pas ? » demanda Harry

\- « Dit pas de bêtises Potter, Entrez » fit-elle, avant de prendre Matthews dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'elle voulut aider son filleul à se débarrasser de son gilet, il la repoussa assez brusquement.

\- « je suis un grand maintenant, je sais le faire tout seul »

Noah le regarda surprise avant regarder Harry.

\- « ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est son nouveau truc… Il veut tout faire tout seul mais quand il s'agit de se torcher les fesses, là, il a soudainement besoin de papa » s'exclama Harry, en s'affalant dans le canapé

Noah éclata de rire en se souvenant être passé par cette étape avec Venus.

\- « ah la fameux 'j'suis grand maintenant'… Qui survient généralement quand tu n'as pas le temps et que vous devez vous grouiller. Tu te demandes soudainement pourquoi tu as fait des gosses »

\- « tu prêches un convaincu »

\- « Maman, c'est bon, j'ai tout » s'écria Venus, en déboulant dans le salon, une épaisse nap dans les bras ainsi que plusieurs CD.

La jeune s'arrêta lorsqu'elle vit son parrain et son petit cousin de cœur.

\- « Venus » s'écria Matthews, en plongeant littéralement sur elle.

La jeune fille déposa un baiser au sommet de son crane avant d'aller saluer son oncle.

\- « oh… Si vous aviez quelque chose, on va vous laisser » s'exclama Harry, en se levant

\- « mais non, tu peux rester Oncle Harry… Enfin si maman est d'accord »

\- « ça ne te dérange pas ma puce ? » demanda Noah

\- « bah non, en plus Oncle Harry pourra me raconter ses grands combats… N'est-ce pas Oncle Harry ? »

Harry regarda les regarda en se demandant ce qu'elles avaient prévus.

\- « vous avez prévus quoi, au juste »

\- « une soirée détente en se bourrant de sucreries et de choses grasses, et en écoutant de la musique tout en se racontant notre vie » expliqua Noah

Harry fut très emballé par l'idée et se pencha vers son fils

\- « alors mon bonhomme, ça te dit que l'on passe la soirée avec ces gentes dames ? »

\- « oui » s'enthousiasma Matthews

Harry se retourna vers Noah et lui offrit son plus beau sourire auquel la jeune femme répondit. Ils se regardèrent un moment sous le regard examinateur de Venus.

Ils finirent tous par se mettre à la tâche. Une tente fut mise en place au beau milieu du salon, l'éclairage du salon avait laissé place à des bougies flottante qui donnait une atmosphère plus chaleureuse et du Otis Redding résonnait dans la pièce.

Harry était assied sur un coussin et observé Noah et les enfants danser comme des fous. Un sentiment étrange grandissait en lui et il n'arrivait pas très bien à mettre des mots sur ça. Ses yeux se posèrent sur son fils, qui semblait tellement heureux qu'il en fut ému. L'entendre rire aux éclats, le voir taper des mains avec frénésie et enthousiasme, le voir sautiller au même rythme que la musique, rendait le jeune papa particulièrement heureux. C'était ça qu'il voulait intensément, ce genre de moment. Il voulait que, quand Matthews sera grand et qu'il pensera à lui, qu'il se souvienne de moment comme celui-ci. Il n'y avait plus de divorce, de mission, de tristesse, de problèmes… Juste cet appartement, ce moment, cette musique et ce rire.

C'était étrange pour lui, mais à ce moment précis, il avait l'impression de pouvoir sentir la présence de son propre père près de lui et il en eu des frissons.

\- « Harry »

Il reporta son attention sur la voix qui l'avait appelé. C'était elle. Elle venait de s'assoir près de lui et semblait essoufflée mais un sourire magnifique orné son visage.

\- « oui ? »

\- « tu ne danses pas ? » demanda-t-elle

Le jeune homme lui lança un regarda blaser

\- « tu sais très bien que la danse et moi, ça ne fait pas bon ménage »

La jeune femme pouffa de rire en se remémorant tous les moments d'ivresses intenses lors desquels Harry avait osé danser. Soudain, elle reproduit son pas favoris, ce qui lui valut d'être poussé légèrement.

\- « c'est ça, fous-toi de moi »

Son rire doubla d'intensité puis elle posa sa tête sur son épaule. Harry sentit une légère bouffer de chaleur monter en lui.

\- « regarde-les, ils ont l'air tellement heureux. A ton avis, c'est à quel moment que l'on cesse d'être heureux ? »

\- « je pense que l'on ne cesse jamais vraiment d'être heureux, on se complique juste la vie avec les problèmes d'adultes » dit-il, en reprenant une gorgé de sa bière.

Noah se remit droite et le regarda dans les yeux.

\- « parfois je suis en colère contre la vie pour toutes les crases qu'elle m'a faite et qu'elle continue à me faire »

\- « continue à te faire ? comment ça ? »

Il la vit baiser la tête un moment avant de porter son attention sur les enfants, qui dansaient toujours.

\- « j'ai fait une fausse couche, il y a deux jours »

\- « merde… »

Elle lui sourit. Harry avait toujours du mal à trouver les mots juste pour réconforter les gens.

\- « ça craint, hein ? » fit-elle

\- « tu vas bien ? enfin, il n'y a pas eu de complication ? »

\- « je vais mieux, et non, il n'y a pas eu de complication. Je pourrais avoir d'autres enfants »

\- « Tu l'as dit à Malefoy ? »

\- « oui, le soir même… C'était assez romantique faut l'avouer. »

Harry fronça des sourcils,

\- « vous vous êtes remis ensemble ? »

Elle tiqua nerveusement

\- « dit pas de connerie Potter. Non. Mais le soir où je suis allée lui dire, je l'ai trouvé avec une autre femme et je me suis tirée de là en vitesse mais il m'a suivi torse nu, sous la pluie et en plein milieu de Londres moldu. »

\- « Malefoy, torse nu au milieu des moldus, vraiment ? »

\- « je t'assure. J'ai la sensation que ce type pourrait tout faire pour moi » dit-elle, plus pour elle qu'autre chose.

Harry l'observa du coin de l'œil et ne put s'empêcher d'être… Déçu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais la manière qu'elle avait de parler de Malefoy, le rendait un peu, faut bien se l'avouer, jaloux.

D'un côté, il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse, qu'elle rencontre une personne qui lui donnera tous ce qu'elle veut et attends d'une relation. Il voulait son bonheur mais… Depuis un moment, et à cause des propos de O'Brien, il ne trouvait plus cela totalement absurde de les imaginer ensemble. Elle ne lui plaisait pas, enfin, pas totalement. Pour honnête avec lui-meme, il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il ressentait pour elle et il n'avait pas trop envie de se pencher sur ce sujet. Il aimait bien leur relation actuelle et ça lui suffisait amplement.

\- « tu l'aimes encore ? » demanda Harry, essayant de ne pas paraitre trop intéressé.

\- « Oui, mais différemment. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer »

Harry hocha simplement la tête. Au fond, il comprenait ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à expliquer. Lorsqu'on a vécu une histoire intense avec quelqu'un, cette personne reste à jamais gravé en vous. Et rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça.

\- « et toi ? il n'y a personne qui fait battre ton petit cœur ? » demanda-t-elle, soudainement.

\- « la seule personne qui fait battre mon cœur est la même qui me demande de lui essuyer les fesses, mais estime être assez grand pour pouvoir aller au parc tout seul. »

Ils se regardèrent un moment avant de d'éclater de rire.

#

Refermant doucement la porte de la chambre, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la chambre conjugale. Elle trouva son mari affalé sur le lit, une peluche dans l'une de ses mains. Ses cheveux roux étaient complétement en désordre et il ne portait qu'un caleçon. Son bas de pyjama reposait sur son torse.

Pansy se planta devant le lit et l'observa un moment, se demandant comment en était-elle arrivé à être aussi dépendante et follement amoureuse de ce type.

Ronald Weasley, qui l'aurait cru ? A Poudlard, elle ne se saurait jamais imaginer lui adresser la parole – à part pour se foutre de lui- et les voilà, mariés et parents.

Ron remua un peu et se mit à marmonner des trucs incompréhensibles avant de se réveiller en sursaut. La jeune femme éclata de rire.

Il parut perdu dans un premier temps avant de remarquer sa présence et de lui sourire.

\- « ça fait longtemps que tu m'observes ? » dit-il, en s'enfonçant plus profondément dans son oreiller

\- « tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas te résister » dit-elle, en se débarrassant de son peignoir.

Il lui sourit tendrement avant de bailler.

\- « ils dorment les monstres ? »

\- « ouais. Mason a lutté un bon moment, avant de s'assoupir. »

\- « ce petit ressemble bien trop à mes frères »

Pansy ne fit aucun commentaire et se dirigea vers lui. Elle alla s'asseoir près de lui.

\- « Ron… Je pense que je vais reprendre le boulot bien plus tôt que prévu »

Le jeune homme réouvrit les yeux d'un seul coup.

\- « comment ça ? Pourquoi ? »

\- « je ne supporte plus d'être enfermé dans cette maison. Je veux voir autre chose que des couches, des biberons, le ménage, le linge et la bouffe »

Il se redressa difficilement et trouva appui contre la tête du lit, une jambe remonté vers lui où reposé son bras.

\- « mais… On va faire quoi d'eux ? »

La jeune femme haussa des épaules

\- « je ne sais pas. On trouve une nounou ? »

\- « tu crois que quelqu'un acceptera de s'occuper de deux enfants ? » dit-il, sceptique

\- « c'est bien ce que je fais tous les jours, depuis 3 mois. » s'énerva Pansy

\- « ne t'énerves pas. Je dis juste que niveau finance ça va faire un peu mal à notre porte-monnaie »

\- « et tu ne crois pas que je puisse en avoir ras-le-bol d'être ici toute la journée ? ça me bouffe de l'intérieur. Je ne suis pas faite pour être une femme au foyer, Ronald » dit-elle, en se levant

Ron ne se sentait pas d'humeur à avoir ce genre discussion maintenant. Il était épuisé par sa journée de travail et ne rêvé que d'une bonne nuit de sommeil et rien d'autre.

\- « je suis fatigué, Pansy. On ne peut pas en discuter plus tard ? »

La jeune femme le regarda avec de gros yeux.

\- « on n'en discute maintenant, Weasley. Je m'en contre fiche que tu sois fatigué, je le suis tout autant que toi, voir plus »

\- « je n'ai pas dit que l'on n'en reparlera pas, je veux juste remettre ça à un autre moment. » s'énerva le jeune homme

\- « et moi, je te dis que c'est maintenant que je veux en parler »

\- « je n'ai pas envie de parler, figure-toi » s'écria Ron, faisant sursauter sa femme

\- « c'est ça le problème, on ne discute plus. On se côtoie simplement. Je mettrai ma main à parier que tu as plus de contact avec Noah qu'avec moi. Je veux juste… »

\- « oh s'il-te-plait, ne me refait pas coup de ''t'es plus proche de Noah''… Je croyais que l'on avait passé ce stade. »

\- « t'as quasiment passé deux jours entiers avec elle, alors que je devais rester là, avec tes enfants »

\- « je n'ai pas passé deux jours avec elle, mais auprès de ma fille, qui était malade… Attend, on est réellement en train de s'engueuler au sujet de Noah là ? »

La jeune femme souffla fortement et prit lourdement place, au bord du lit. Dos à lui.

\- « j'ai l'impression que je ne suis que la mère de tes enfants. Tu ne me vois plus que comme tel. Tout le monde ne me voit plus que comme la mère de Mason et Davis. Je suis plus que ça. Je suis Pansy, avant d'être ta femme et la mère de deux enfants. J'ai des rêves, des projets et j'ai l'impression que tout le monde l'a oublié. Je me suis oubliée. »

Un silence s'immisça entre eux doucement.

\- « pour moi, tu es ma femme »

\- « je ne veux pas être ta femme. Je veux être une femme. Une femme qui ne veut être séduite pas par son mari, mais par l'homme qu'elle aime. Je ne veux pas que ces étiquettes de femme et mari, nous empêche d'entretenir la flamme. On ne prend même plus la peine de se plaire. »

Ron comprit où elle voulait en venir. C'est vrai qu'ils ne faisaient plus vraiment d'effort pour se plaire. Une sorte de routine s'était installée

\- « On n'a même pas 30 ans et on a déjà une sorte de routine » continua-t-elle

\- « viens là » murmura Ron, en l'attirant vers lui

Il entoura ses bras autour d'elle.

\- « je suis désolé » souffla-t-il, à son oreille

\- « pourquoi ? »

\- « de t'avoir fait deux gamins… Maintenant, tu ne peux plus te passer de moi »

Leur rire résonna dans la pièce.

\- « c'est ce que tu crois. Je te signale que je suis une femme indépendante, je pourrais très bien me débrouiller sans toi »

\- « ah ouais ? »

\- « et ouais »

#

Reposant dans son bain, Hermione profitait d'un petit moment de détente. Une main jouant avec la mousse et l'autre entremêlée avec celle de Robyn, qui était assise au pied de la baignoire, un livre lévitant sous ses yeux.

La jeune femme faisait la lecture pour elle deux. De temps en temps, lorsqu'une phrase faisait tilte ou touchait l'une des deux, elles échangeaient un long regard, tout en se souriant

C'était la dernière page du livre. Une histoire qui se finissait bien, où les deux héros réalisèrent qu'ils étaient fait l'un pour l'autre. Ce genre d'histoire avait toujours fait rêver Hermione, elle s'imaginait elle aussi avoir droit à ce genre de fin heureuse. Tournant la tête vers celle qui faisait battre son cœur, elle ne put contenir un soupir d'aisance.

\- « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » Demanda Robyn, s'arrêtant soudainement.

La bruine lui sourit de toute ses dents avant de se redresser et de se pencher vers elle. Des posant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, Hermione lui caressa tendrement la joue.

\- « je suis éperdument amoureuse de toi » souffla-t-elle

Robyn la regarda, surprise par ses paroles

\- « épouse-moi » lâcha-t-elle, soudainement

L'ainé se tendit et eut un léger mouvement de recul. Ses yeux papillonnèrent sous le choc.

\- « pardon ? »

Robyn referma son livre et s'accroupit en face d'Hermione, qui avait vraiment l'air de faire une attaque. Pour la rassurer, elle lui prit les mains.

Le cœur de la brune battait la chamade, pendant que la conscience de Robyn cherchait des paroles adéquate pour la calmer.

\- « je veux dire… épouse-moi, un jour. Pas maintenant, ni dans un avenir proche, mais un jour. M'épouseras-tu ? »

Hermione sentait les larmes lui monter. Certes, cette relation allait décidemment trop vite mais cette idée ne le déplaisait pas. Au contraire, entre cette proposition sortir de la bouche de Robyn, lui donnait encore plus envie de vivre cette folle histoire encore plus intensément.

Il est vrai que le mariage gay n'était pas reconnu dans le monde sorcier et que dans les deux mondes, leur amour était considéré comme une abomination pour certains. Ils considéraient qu'elles offensaient toutes les divinités, les dieux et Merlin. Le monde entier était contre leur amour mais un jour elles le célèbreront ensembles, seules, entourés, peu importe. Elles montreront au monde que leur histoire méritait un Happy Ending parce qu'il était semblable à n'importe quel autre amour. Parce qu'elles s'aimaient comme n'importe quel couple.

\- « Hermione Granger-Watson » s'émerveilla la brune

Sa moitié éclata de rire, avant de déposer un baiser sur son front.

\- « Granger-Watson. Pas mal »

\- « ou alors, Hermione Watson. Tout simplement »

\- « tu serais prête à prendre mon nom ? » demanda Robyn, surprise

\- « je serais prête à faire n'importe quoi pour toi, Robyn Isabella Watson »

Cette dernière l'embrassa fougueusement en se glissant dans le bain sous les éclats de rires de sa compagne.

\- « On va provoquer un dégât des eaux » s'exclama Hermione, morte de rire

\- « ce n'est pas grave… On se fait un remake de Titanic »

La brune éclate une nouvelle fois de rire lorsque Robyn se redressa en écartant les bras, mimant une l'une des scènes culte.

\- « je vole, Jack. Je vole » joua Hermione

Elles se mirent à chanter la bande originale de Titanic avant de s'embrasser délicatement. Passant les jambes autours de son amante, Hermione l'incitait ainsi à se coller à elle. Les dégâts qu'elles pouvaient bien provoquer ne lui étaient plus aussi important.

Pour le moment, le plus important était d'aider Robyn à se débarrasser de ses vêtements.

\- « tu sais quelle autre scène j'aimerais reproduire ? »

\- « je t'écoute »

\- « la scène où Jack et Rose sont dans l'eau »

Robyn grimaça

\- « la scène où elle n'est pas foutue de lui laisser une place et il finit en glaçon ? »

\- « imagine… Il serait monté sur la planche avec elle. Il fait froid et la seule chaleur disponible est l'union de leurs deux corps, entremêlé. Pour survivre, ils doivent se réchauffer manuellement »

\- « Ils se seraient envoyé en l'air pendant que les gens crieraient autour d'eux… C'est glauque »

\- « ouais, bon. C'est vrai que vu comme ça. J'essayais juste d'être imaginative »

La métisse lui lança un sourire coquin

\- « tu étais très imaginative hier soir »

#

Venus contre lui, Harry essayait de dormir. Ses yeux étaient rivés au plafond, perdus dans la contemplation des bougies qui flottaient.

Une fois de plus, il était reconnaissant d'être en vie. De pouvoir s'émerveiller devant ce spectacle que lui offrait la vie.

Mis à part son divorce, il n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi heureux dans sa vie. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne risquait plus une mort imminente, il devait plus se préoccuper des autres, mais seulement de lui et de son fils.

Tournant sa tête vers lui, il remarqua que Noah le regardait. Ils échangèrent un sourire avant que cette dernière ne se dégage le doucement de l'étreinte de Matthews.

Elle lui fit signe de se taire et l'invita à se lever à son tour. Lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés, elle fit apparaitre une bulle insolente autours des enfants.

\- « je n'ai pas sommeil » avoua-t-elle

Harry secoua la tête, affichant une mine concentrée

\- « tu veux faire quoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules

\- « je ne sais pas… tu proposes quoi ? »

\- « une partie de jambes en l'air ? » proposa Harry, avant de se prendre un coup sur l'épaule

Ils éclatèrent de rire.

Suite à un mouvement de baguette de la part d'Harry, une musique douce se mit à jouer. Noah ferma mes yeux pendant une fraction de seconde, se délectant des premières notes de musiques.

\- « j'adore cette chanson. »

\- « moi aussi » avoua le brun, en la saisissant par la taille

Noah lui lança un regard suspicieux

\- « sérieux ? tu connais Jessie Ware ? »

\- « je te signale quand même que j'ai grandit dans le monde Moldu, Miss…. Bon, c'est vrai que je ne suis pas un grand fan, mais cette chanson est belle »

Sa partenaire secoua simplement la tête, avant de poser son menton contre son épaule.

Se balançant doucement au rythme de la musique, ils étaient chacun dans leurs pensées.

\- « je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir ressentir autant de joie en moi »

La jeune femme le regarda

\- « tu es heureux ? » demanda-t-elle, sérieusement

\- « depuis la naissance de Matt, je ne m'étais plus sentit aussi bien. Et c'est un peu grâce à toi »

Noah sembla quelque peu perturbé

\- « moi ? »

\- « enfin… Toi, les autres. Vous êtes ma famille et vous me rendez heureux. Je n'en ai jamais véritablement eu et je me rends compte que j'ai la chance de vous avoir »

\- « c'est vrai que vous avez de la chance de m'avoir. J'illumine vos vies. »

Harry laissa échapper un rire en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- « ah bon ? voyez-vous ça ? »

\- « évidemment. Sans moi, il n'y aurait pas la bande. Sans moi, Davis et Mason porteraient sans doute le nom Malefoy »

\- « ou le nom Nott, peut-être même Zabini, ou pire, Goyle »

\- « je lui ai rendu une fière chandelle »

\- « elle t'en doit une »

\- « oh que oui »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Seules les notes de musiques flottaient dans l'air. La chanson tournait en boucle et aucun des deux ne l'avait remarqué.

Pour la première fois, les paroles de cette chanson parvenaient clairement aux oreilles de Noah. C'était le genre de chanson qui arrivait à te faire ressentir tout un tas d'émotions et qui généralement, parvenait à te faire avoir des révélations sur tes propres sentiments.

C'était sans doute ce qui se passait à cet instant. Noah avait des révélations plus que dérangeante. C'était peut-être leur proximité ou le fait qu'ils passaient de plus clair de leur temps fourré ensemble mais elle commençait à voir Harry différemment.

Peut-être qu'elle faisait un transfère d'émotions sur lui. C'était le seul male célibataire de son entourage et ils passaient vraiment beaucoup trop de temps ensemble.

Peut-être que c'était juste une simple attirance sexuelle pour… Merlin. La simple idée d'avoir une attirance sexuelle pour lui, lui filait la nausée. Non pas qu'il n'était pas attirant mais, c'était même l'inverse, mais là n'était pas la question. C'était HARRY… Harry, bon sang.

L'ex-mari de son amie.

Mais d'un coté, elle aimait être avec lui. Elle aimait ce côté complètement timbré qu'il lui montrait lorsqu'ils étaient seuls.

C'était vrai aussi qu'elle était un peu trop tactile avec lui. Au début, elle ne s'en rendait pas compte, ensuite c'était pour faire jazzer Blaise et les autres et maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus s'en empêcher.

« Bon sang, pas lui » s'écria-t-elle, en se rendant compte du sentiments étranges qui la saisit lorsqu'elle sentit sa respiration contre sa peau.

\- « je me demandais, Malefoy et John sont les seuls garçons que tu as fréquentés ? »

Elle n'avait pas envie de lui mentir ni même de lui cacher quelque chose. Il s'était ouvert à elle, lui dévoilant même certains détailles de sa vie intime. Elle en était sûr, il lui avait sans doute dit des trucs que personne d'autre ne savait.

\- « tu te souviens de mon tatouage sur ma cheville ? »

\- « hum hum… Celui venant d'un ami russe » répondit Harry, intrigué

\- « c'est… Il s'appelait Aiden. Mon premier amour et, parfois j'ai l'impression que c'est la seule personne que j'ai réellement aimée »

\- « c'était avant Poudlard ? »

Noah hocha doucement la tête.

\- « parfois je me dis que je suis incapable d'avoir une relation normale avec quelqu'un d'autre, parce que je lui ai donné tout ce que j'avais à offrir en amour. Il était à moi et j'étais à lui. D'une certaine manière, je suis toujours à lui et c'est pour ça que j'ai été incapable de me donner pleinement à John et à Malefoy. »

Harry resta silencieux, ne sachant quoi rajouter. Il enviait ce Aiden et l'amour qu'elle lui portait.

\- « pourquoi vous vous êtes séparés »

\- « il est mort » lâcha-t-elle, d'une voix blanche.

\- « tous ces tatouages, c'est lui »

\- « en partie… Parlons d'autres choses »

\- « je compte me faire faire un tatouage, à ton avis, quel endroit serait le mieux »

La jeune femme sourit

\- « tu veux te faire faire un tatouage ? sérieusement ? »

\- « ouais, pourquoi pas. »

\- « un vif d'or, sur la fesse gauche » suggéra Noah

Harry lui lança un regard blasé

\- « et pourquoi pas un hippogriffe sur mon pectoraux »

Noah écarta grand les yeux.

\- « mais c'est une putain d'idée, Harry. Je viendrais avec toi. Je connais un super tatoueur dans Soho, c'est lui qui m'a fait ça »

Elle lui montra une figure abstraite qui se mariait à merveille avec les autres dessins présents sur le côté droit de son buste. Parcourant les contours du bout des ses doigts, Harry était vachement impressionné.

\- « c'est magnifique. Ça t'a fait mal ? »

\- « j'aime la douleur, Potter. » dit-elle, en remettant en place son haut.

\- « tu aimes la douleur ? » répéta le Survivant, d'une manière perverse.

Elle leva les yeux eu ciel avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule.


	27. Chapter 26

12 ans plus tôt

Secouant vigoureusement les mains, la jeune fille toqua.

Une voix grave et froide l'invita à entrer.

Assied à son bureau, Severus Rogue mit du temps avant de relever la tête et de voir Noah, qui lui fit un petit sourire.

\- « salut », lança-t-elle, avant de s'asseoir sur une table en face de lui.

Il posa sur elle un regard surpris. Certes leur relation était beaucoup plus posée, ils étaient en train d'apprendre à se connaitre, mais parfois, il sentait bien qu'elle avait un peu de mal à lui faire pleinement confiance.

\- « salut, qu'est-ce qui t'emmènes ? » demanda Severus, en déposant sa plume

Noah regarda autour d'elle, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder le sujet. Au départ, elle ne comptait rien lui dire, prétextant qu'il n'avait pas vraiment à le savoir puisqu'il ne faisait pas pleinement partie de sa vie. Mais Ron, ainsi que Pansy, insistèrent pour qu'elle le lui en parle.

La voilà, maintenant, assise devant lui, morte de trouille à l'idée de se faire gronder comme un enfant prit en faute.

Bon, se dit-elle, elle avait bien merdé sur ce coup, mais elle savait aussi qu'elle n'accepterait aucune remontrance de sa part. Père ou non, elle n'acceptait l'autorité de personne.

Mais alors pourquoi avait-elle si peur ?

\- « ça te plait d'être père ? » demanda la jeune fille

Severus ne s'attendait pas vraiment à cette question, haussant les épaules, il se frotta la nuque

\- « et bien… Je ne sais pas si je me comporte avec toi comme un véritable père, mais oui, je… ça me plait bien de t'avoir auprès de… Enfin ici » bafouilla le professeur, mal à l'aise

Noah hocha la tête, espérant mentalement qu'elle serait plus douée que lui avec…

Merde, elle devait lui dire.

\- « tu aurais voulus me voir grandir, je suppose. Voir mes premiers pas, entendre mes premiers mots… »

\- « Noah, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ? »

La blonde le regarda un instant

\- « si je te dis que tu auras la possibilité d'assister à tout ça… les premiers pas, les premiers mots »

\- « comment ça ? »

\- « je suis enceinte » lâcha-t-elle, d'une traite

Severus resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes. Pour la première fois de sa vie, son cerveau refusait de décrypter ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Qu'avait-elle dit ?

\- « quoi ? » dit-il, d'une voix aiguë

\- « je suis enceinte » répéta Noah

\- « comment ça ? »

\- « j'attends un bébé »

Severus ne comprenait toujours pas. Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ?

\- « enceinte… » répéta-t-il, dans un état second

Si la situation était autre, Noah aurait ri mais elle préférait rester la plus silencieuse possible.

Petit à petit, le père commençait réellement à prendre conscience de ce qu'il se passait.

\- « Putain » s'écria-t-il, soudainement

Pour qu'elle se soit retrouvée dans cette situation, il y a eu forcément un rapport intime avec un garçon. Un crétin infini avait eu des rapports intimes avec sa fille et l'avait foutu enceinte.

\- « qui t'a fait ça ? »

Noah tressaillit face au ton dur qu'il avait employé. Elle n'avait plus trop envie de lui dire qui était le père. Enfin qui endossait ce rôle.

\- « je… Ce n'est pas réellement important, non ? »

\- « bien sûr que si. J'ai bien le droit de savoir qui est l'enfoirer qui t'a mise enceinte » dit-il, en haussant d'avantage le ton

Noah lui lança un regard noir, luttant contre sa colère montante.

\- « mais t'es complément inconsciente, ma parole. Un enfant, à ton âge ? Tu sais à quel point c'est difficile d'avoir un enfant à cet âge ? Nous sommes en guerre, Noah, en guerre. Tu imagines si quelqu'un découvre que cet enfant est mon petit-fils… »

\- « je sais ça, je sais que ça sera difficile mais maman s'en est bien tiré non ? Elle a réussi à bien m'élever, non ? »

Severus leva les yeux au ciel, s'étant attendue à ce qu'elle lui sorte cette excuse.

\- « ce n'est pas la même chose, jeune fille. Nous sommes en guerre, tu entends. Une guerre sans précédent s'apprête à éclater et toi tu trouve le moyen de te faire engrosser »

\- « Tu penses que je ne le sais pas ? tu penses que je n'ai pas réfléchi… »

\- « effectivement, tu n'as réfléchi à rien. Mais bon sang, la contraception existe »

Noah souffla bruyamment. Elle avait envie de pleurer, de crier, de se lamenter, de s'évanouir… Pourquoi ne la prenait-il pas simplement dans ses bras en lui promettant d'être là quoi qu'il arrive.

\- « Saleté de cornichons dopés aux hormones » s'exclama Severus, en prenant sa tête entre les mains.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, honteuse d'être traité ainsi par son père. Elle savait qu'il traitait tout le monde de cornichons, mais l'entendre dire ça en parlant d'elle, la blessait.

\- « Je… Je suis désolée de te décevoir. Je sais que je suis jeune et je n'ai rien offrir à cet enfant, mais il est là et je l'assumerais du mieux que je peux. » dit-elle, d'une voix tremblante, la tête toujours baissée.

Severus se leva et s'avança vers elle. Il alla s'asseoir à ses côtés. Soudain, sans qu'elle s'y attende, il l'entoura de ses bras et la colla contre lui. Elle finit par fondre en larmes.

\- « On l'assumera ensemble. Je ne te laisserai pas tomber. Ça va aller, je suis là. Tu n'es pas toute seule » lui dit-il, en déposant un baiser au sommet de son crâne.

\- « tu n'es pas fâché ? » demanda Noah, d'une petite voix.

Severus laissa échapper un petit rire sarcastique.

\- « oh que si… j'ai une grosse envie de t'en coller une, mais pour l'instant, je vais me contenter de prendre soin de toi »

La blonde de décolla de lui et essuya ses larmes.

\- « qui est le père » redemanda le professeur.

\- « si je te le dis, ce n'est plus une gifle que tu voudras me coller mais un endoloris »

\- « tu sais bien que je ne lèverais jamais la main sur toi »

Elle lui sourit

\- « mais tu le déteste »

\- « je déteste tout le monde dans ce fichu château »

\- « je sais, mais lui encore plus que les autres. Tu ne peux pas le voir en peinture »

Le cœur de Severus rata un battement. Cette petite sotte ne se serais pas faite engrosser par…

\- « Potter ? » cracha-t-il, avec dégout

Noah tiqua

\- « non. Oh Merlin, non. Bien que lui et moi sommes en bon terme… »

\- « Je vais le tuer, depuis le temps que je voulais le faire, là j'ai enfin une bonne raison »

\- « non… ce n'est pas lui le père »

Mais Severus semblait ne pas l'écouter. Il faisait les cents pas en énumérant les différentes façons de tuer Harry Potter.

\- « C'est Ron » s'écria-t-elle, le coupant dans net.

Il la regarda sans bouger. Pendant un moment, la jeune fille redoutait qu'il ne fasse un infarctus surplace.

\- « Je vais le tuer » s'écria Severus, en se dirigeant vers la porte, à grande enjamber.

#

 _14 Aout (12 ans plus tôt)_

\- « Putain Ron, je crois que je suis en train de mourir, ce n'est pas normal » s'écria Noah,

Intérieurement, elle se maudissait d'avoir eu envie de retrouver son appartement, et de s'être ainsi éloigné de Molly Weasley ou toute autre aide.

Cela faisait 3 bonnes heures qu'elle avait des contractions infernales.

Mais quelle idée ! Se retrouvait seule, avec Ron, dans son salon alors qu'elle était sur le point de mettre au monde un enfant.

Allongée sur le canapé, les jambes écartées, ses cheveux plaqués sur son visage déformé par la douleur, et au milieu de tout ça, Ron, qui essayait de la calmer.

\- « allez Noah, tu peux le faire »

La jeune femme paniquait littéralement.

Elle avait besoin de quelqu'un près d'elle, de sa mère. Elle donnerait tout ce qu'elle avait pour avoir sa mère à ses côtés, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à le devenir à son tour.

La douleur la laisserait littéralement les entrailles.

Elle se refusait de pleurer ou même de crier afin d'évacuer la douleur, se contentant de serrer le plus fort possible l'accoudoir du canapé. La future maman se rappelait mentalement qu'à la fin, ce qui l'attendait, était la rencontre de sa vie. Son bébé sera enfin dans ses bras.

Et là, elle réalisa. Son bébé, sa fille était sur le point de naitre.

Finalement, ce petit être était bien réel. Cette chose qui bougeait dans son ventre, qui la faisait vomir, qui l'empêchait de trouver une position adéquate pour dormir était bien réelle.

Elle, Noah Jones, 16 ans, allait devenir mère et devra dès à présent être à la hauteur.

Sa fille allait naitre dans un monde en guerre, avec un grand-père meurtrier, un père biologique l'ayant rejeté, un père de substitution qui ne savait probablement pas dans quoi il s'embarquait et une mère financièrement, émotionnellement instable.

Au fond d'elle, Noah se disait qu'elle ne méritait pas cet enfant et qu'elle devait peut-être la laisser à d'autres plus stables, plus adultes, plus saints. Il était encore temps, ils pouvaient encore donner le bébé à l'adoption. Il y avait sans doute dans ce pays, un charmant couple désirant plus que tout un enfant, elle pourrait faire une bonne action et le leur donner. Peut-être qu'en grandissant dans un milieu saint, cet enfant sera heureux et aura plus de chance dans la vie.

Elle devait en parler à Ron.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur le jeune homme, qui avait l'air aussi paniqué qu'elle. Il avait l'air au bord de l'évanouissement.

Ils ne pouvaient pas garder cet enfant. Cela était injuste pour lui, il n'avait pas à assumer les actes d'un autres. Il avait toute la vie devant lui et du temps pour fonder une véritable famille. Là, pour l'heure, il n'était pas prêt à assumer cet enfant.

Elle voyait ses lèvres bouger mais n'entendait rien.

Il y avait une sorte de brouhaha qui l'enveloppait, lui donnant l'impression d'être dans une bulle. Son corps se déchirait, sa gorge était en feu à force de crier, mais elle avait toujours cette impression d'être spectatrice de ce qui se passait. Comme si, elle avait réussi à se dissocier de son corps, ressentant les choses sans les ressenti.

Il n'y avait plus de notion de temps où elle s'était réfugiée. Rien ne lui parvenait… Rien à part des cris et des pleurs.

La pièce tournait un peu.

Et ces pleurs s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure qu'elle reprenait peu à peu contact avec la réalité.

A qui était ces pleurs ? Pourquoi Ron tenait dans ses mains un bébé ?

La jeune fille ne comprenait absolument rien.

Ron lui parlait, en larme et semblait être sur le point de s'évanouir. Il s'approcha d'elle et posa le bébé contre elle.

Tout doucement, comme ayant peur que cela ne soit que le fruit de son imagination. La nouvelle maman déposa une main hésitante sur la peau rose de ce bébé…

\- « mon bébé » murmura-t-elle

Petit à petit, elle réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas la laisser grandir loin d'elle. Elle regarda Ron et glissant sa main dans la sienne, elle l'invita à se rapprocher.

\- « Elle est là » dirent-ils, d'une même voix, en la regardant.

Noah savait à présent qu'elle voulait vivre cette expérience mais Ron, le voulait-il toujours ?

\- « Ron, c'est ta dernière chance. Si tu restes, tu devras t'en occuper avec moi… Tu ne pourras... »

\- « je viens de la mettre au monde, Noah. Je suis la première personne à l'avoir vu, à l'avoir touché, à l'avoir porté. Je suis le premier à l'avoir vu respirer… J'ai était là dès les premières secondes de sa vie et je compte rester auprès d'elle jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. On est deux dans cette histoire. »

Il avait cela en lui saisissant le visage.

Front contre front, ils observaient celle qui les unissait maintenant à vie.

\- « j'ai peur » avoua Noah, en le regardant dans les yeux

Il lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue.

\- « Elle ira bien. Tout ira bien. Après tout, c'est une Weasley »

\- « et les Weasley s'en sortent toujours ? »

\- « et les Weasley s'en sortent toujours. Regarde, j'ai survécu aux tentatives de castrations de ton père »

La jeune maman éclata de rire et sut en le regardant dans les yeux que, peut importe ce qui se passera dans le futur, Ronald Weasley serait toujours là pour elle. Et pour la première de sa vie, elle eu foi en l'avenir.

Parce qu'il était là, auprès d'elle. D'elles.

#

 _Venus, 3 ans_

\- « Ma puce, tu viens montrer à papa comment tu es magnifique ? » s'écria Ron,

Aujourd'hui était un jour très spécial pour tout le monde. Du haut de ses 3 ans, la petite fille faisait sa première rentrée scolaire.

\- « je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle rentre déjà en maternelle, le temps passe vite » s'exclama Harry

Tout le monde était réuni dans le salon de Noah, pour cette occasion. Les grands-parents paternels et maternels ainsi que les oncles et les tantes.

\- « par contre, est-ce que vous étiez tous obligé de venir ? » demanda Pansy

Des exclamations se firent entendre dans la pièce. Certains mettaient en avant que c'était la première rentrée de leur Fillieule, d'autres de leur petite-fille et d'autre de leur nièce. Un débat s'engagea pour savoir qui prendrait la photo de groupe, faisant lever les yeux au ciel de Ron et de Severus.

Pendant qu'Harry et Blaise se « battaient » pour savoir lequel était le préféré de Venus, Molly regardait pour la énième fois si le sac d'écolière de sa petite fille contenait tout le nécessaire.

\- « Ron, tu ne penses pas que je devrais lui rajouter d'autres gâteaux ? » demanda sa mère

\- « maman, je t'ai dit qu'elle ne reste que la matinée et après on la dépose chez toi. Pas besoin de gâteaux »

\- « mais si elle a faim ? »

\- « elle n'aura pas faim, maman » s'exclama Ginny, en retirant les gâteaux des mains de sa mère

Son frère lui lança un regard reconnaissant, qui la fit sourire.

\- « n'engraissez pas ma petite-fille, Molly » lança Severus, assied sur le canapé, droit comme un i.

Molly lui lança un regarda choquer.

\- « je te signale que c'est aussi ma petite-fille, j'ai le droit de prendre soin d'elle »

\- « et c'est reparti » lança distraitement Blaise, en s'éloignant de ces deux là

Avant que la situation de dérape, Noah débarqua dans le salon, Venus à sa suite.

Tout le monde la regarda avec émerveillement, tellement elle était à croquer dans son uniforme d'écolière. Ses cheveux d'un blond très clairs, étaient remontés en queue de cheval, agrémenté d'un ruban rouge, rappelant ainsi sa tenue.

La petite regarda son père, comme si les autres n'existait pas -mis à part sa mère- et tourna sur elle.

\- « t'as vu comment je suis belle, papa » dit-elle, en s'adressant à lui.

Ron était ému face à elle, revoyant ce petit bébé qu'il avait mis au monde i ans de cela. Il la prit dans ses bras et la serra fort.

\- « tu es la plus belle chose que je n'ai jamais vu » lui répondit-il,

Lorsqu'il la relâcha, Venus se rua vers Severus, esquivant Blaise et Harry qui se battaient pour savoir qui allait la prendre le premier, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

Après une photo de groupe, qui se transforma en shooting photo en l'honneur de Blaise, qui prenait les poses les plus improbables, obligeant plus d'une fois, à refaire la photo, Ils se dirigèrent tous vers la nouvelle école de la petite.

Sur le chemin, tout le monde les regarda bizarrement. Venus marchait, avec son petit sac bougeant de gauche à droite, au milieu de tout ce beau monde.

Elle était littéralement escortée et gare à celui qui s'approcherait un peu trop près d'elle.

\- « qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? » lui demanda Arthur, très curieux du déroulé de la journée

Venus ralentis légèrement et lui attrapa la main, pour le plus grand bonheur du grand-père.

\- « tata Hermione, elle a dit que je vais jouer, hein pas vrai ? » dit-elle, en se retournant vers la tante en question.

Hermione lui sourit tendrement

\- « oui, ma puce. Tu ne vas que jouer aujourd'hui »

\- « et c'est quand que tu apprendras des choses constructives, comme par exemple, compter jusqu'à 10 ? » demanda son autre grand-père, qui avait quasiment dégagé Ginny afin de se mettre à ses cotés et de lui attraper la main lui aussi.

Noah et les autres, qui se trouvaient derrière eux, se mirent à rire doucement. Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à un Severus Rogue en grand-père possessif.

\- « tata Hermione, elle m'a appris à compter jusqu'à 15… Hein pas vrai ? »

Tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la jeune femme.

\- « Quoi ? mon rôle de marraine me tient à cœur » se défendit-elle

\- « c'était marrant d'apprendre à compter »

Ron, qui était en pleine discussion avec Harry, à l'avant, se retourna précipitamment.

\- « je viens d'entendre ma fille dire qu'apprendre était marrant ? mais d'où ça vient ça ? » dit-il, en grimaçant

\- « Hermione » s'écrièrent les autres, faisant rire l'intéressait

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'école, ils ne passèrent pas vraiment inaperçu. Les autres élèves étaient accompagnés seulement par 1 ou 2 voire 3 adultes, seul Venus avait un groupe autour d'elle.

Une dame, sans doute une enseignante, les regarda avec suspicions lorsqu'ils s'approchèrent de la porte d'entrée

\- « seul la famille la plus proche est autorisé. Pour éviter les engorgements »

Ils la regardèrent tous, dans un même mouvement.

\- « nous faisons tous partie de la famille la plus proche » informa Noah, s'entend la prise de tête arriver.

\- « je suis le grand-père »

\- « et moi, la grand-mère et voici mon mari » ajouta Molly, en lança un regard significatif à Severus

\- « perso, je suis le parrain, je me dois d'être là »

\- « tu es juste le parrain, tu n'es pas lié à elle comme moi… » se venta Blaise

Harry lui lança un regard noir

\- « au dernière nouvelle, tu n'es pas marié à Ginny. Donc écrase »

\- « en parlant de mariage, je suis la belle-mère… Je suis mariée au père »

\- « étant donné que Blaise est avec moi, il est l'oncle de Venus au même titre que mes frères… Je suis la tante, la sœur du père »

Une petite dispute éclata entre eux. Les parents se rapprochèrent de l'institutrice, qui avait l'air complètement perdus face à leur explication, et se mirent à chuchoter

\- « ils peuvent continuer comme ça toute la journée. » l'informa Noah,

\- « sérieusement ? »

\- « ils deviennent tous un peu immature quand il s'agit de la petite » ajouta Ron,

\- « ça sera tous les jours comme ça ? » demanda la jeune femme, paniqué

\- « Non » dirent les deux parents

\- « c'est juste pour aujourd'hui »

Ils purent enfin tous entrer dans l'établissement. Arthur était complétement fasciné par tout ce qu'il voyait. Les couloirs étaient bondés, et des pleurs se faisaient entendre un peu partout.

Ils se dispersèrent afin de trouver plus rapidement la classe de Venus.

\- « c'est là » s'écria Noah,

Sur une liste, collée devant une classe, figurait le nom de sa fille. _« Venus Weasley, Classe de petite section A1, Maitresse : Sandrine Allas »_

Son cœur se mit à battre brusquement et elle réalisa enfin. Son bébé était maintenant à la maternelle. Une main se posa sur son épaule et sans même qu'elle ne se retourne, elle reconnu le touché de Ron

\- « _classe de petite section_ » fit-il, visiblement aussi ému qu'elle,

Madame Allas s'approcha d'eux et les salua chaleureusement avant de s'abaisser vers Venus

\- « comment appelles-tu ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix incroyablement douce

Venus se cacha légèrement derrière la jambe de sa mère, tout en souriant

\- « Venus Weasley. Les Weasley c'est les meilleurs » répondit-elle, en bombant le torse

Severus leva les yeux au ciel tandis que tous ceux qui portaient le nom de famille mentionné comme étant le meilleur, se regardèrent avec fierté.

\- « et bien enchanté Venus. Je m'appelle Sandrine et je serais ta maitresse cette année, tu veux bien venir avec moi ? »

Venus fit un vigoureux aurevoir à tout le monde, avant de se diriger en courant dans la classe. La maitresse parla un instant avec Noah et Ron, qui étaient à présent tous deux étudiants, pour savoir comment se déroulerait l'accueille et les sorties scolaires. Bien évidemment, tout le monde eu l'obligation de s'acheter un téléphone fix étant donné que cela était nécessaire en cas d'incident. Ils avaient été tous nommés comme « personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence », ce qui surpris Sandrine, n'ayant jamais vu autant de numéro sur une feuille de renseignement.

Ils avaient tous l'autorisation de venir chercher Venus à la sortie des classes.

Se plaçant devant la porte vitré, Noah regardait les fous, qui composait désormais sa famille, faire n'importe quoi dans la cour de récréation. Il restait très peu de parents dehors et ceux qui restaient, regardait avec amusement Arthur Weasley essayait d'entrer dans une maison miniature, pendant que Hermione apprenait à Ginny et Pansy comment jouer à la marelle. Elle vit son père marmonner quelque chose, en s'asseyant sur un banc bien trop petit pour lui. Il avait l'air de pester contre Harry et Blaise qui étaient en train de se balancer mutuellement sur un jeu, clairement pas pour leur âge et en forme de grenouille. Molly, elle, était visiblement intrigué par le jeu de la toile d'araignée, ce qui fit sourire Noah.

\- « quand je pense que Venus va grandir entourer de ces malades » s'exclama Ron, en prenant place près d'elle

Noah sourit de plus belle.

\- « je crois que ton père est coincé dans la maison » dit-elle, en rigolant

Ron vit effectivement son père essayé de se sortir de la maison. Il vit aussi Rogue affichait un sourire moqueur en le regardant sans pour autant se lever pour aller l'aider.

Puis ses yeux tombèrent sur sa « femme », Merlin, ça lui faisait toujours autant bizarre de l'appeler comme ça. Il l'a vit sautiller en essayant de rester dans des cases tracer au sol. Il sourit lorsqu'il l'a vit rire aux éclats, en basculant la tête en arrière.

Et enfin, il reporta son attention sur la blonde à ses côtés.

Elle semblait pensive, un peu comme quand elle réfléchit au sens de la vie ou une connerie comme ça.

\- « ça va toi ? »

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire en tournant la tête vers lui. Elle semblait chercher des mots, mais finit lancer un regard vers la classe de Venus.

Et il comprit. La prenant délicatement dans ses bras, il déposa un baiser sur son front.

\- « Elle ira bien. Tout ira bien. Après tout, c'est une Weasley »

Cette phrase lui rappela des souvenirs et elle sourit davantage.

\- « et les Weasley s'en sortent toujours ? » Dit-elle, malicieusement en le regardant

\- « et les Weasley s'en sortent toujours. Regarde, j'ai survécu aux tentatives de castrations de ton père »

Ils se regardèrent encore une fois avant d'éclater de rire.

#

 _DE NOS JOURS,_

 _Venus, 10 ans et 11 mois_

Un cri strident résonna dans la pièce. La minute d'après, une Noah affolée, enroulée dans une serviette, ses cheveux dégoulinants encore et un air paniqué sur le visage, déboula dans la cuisine et vit sa fille faire une sorte de danse de la joie.

\- « qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? Pourquoi tu as crié ? »

Pour toute réponse, Venus se mit à tournoyer autour d'elle en brandissant une enveloppe que Noah ne connaissait que trop bien. Une nouvelle fois, son cœur de mère se serra douloureusement.

Le moment qu'elle avait temps redouté était enfin arrivé.

Cette foutu lettre. Cette maudite lettre qui annonçait le départ imminant de sa fille.

\- « je vais à Poudlard, je vais à Poudlard » chantait Venus, tournant toujours autour de sa mère.

Bien évidemment que le bonheur de sa fille était ce qu'il y avait de plus cher pour elle, mais, aucune mère n'était mentalement préparée à dire aurevoir à son enfant, surtout si tôt.

\- « félicitation, mon cœur. » dit-elle, en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

\- « Merci, maman. Il faut que je le dise à papa. »

\- « je m'habille et on y va » répondit Noah, légèrement triste, ce que Venus remarqua

Saisissant la main de sa mère, la jeune fille se colla à elle. Inconsciemment, elle voulait faire partager sa joie à mère tout en la rassurant.

Même pour elle, s'était dure. Elle avait grandi quasiment coller à sa mère et partagé des liens plus que fusionnelle avec elle. Cette femme représentait le monde pour elle et elle savait que cette impression était réciproque. Sa mère était sa meilleure amie – même-ci cette dernière n'aime pas trop ce terme, répétant qu'elle était sa mère avant tout-, sa confidente et la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde (avec son père, évidemment).

Venus savait la peur que sa mère ressentait à l'heure actuelle. Elle lui avait parlé de sa grand-mère et de sa disparition. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle avait été ensuite plongée dans un océan obscur avant d'être sortit de là par sa rencontre avec son père. La jeune fille ne comprenait pas trop bien mais savait que sa mère n'avait pas toujours été heureuse et parfois, elle pouvait voir les vestiges de cette tristesse dans ses yeux et se donnait pour devoir de la rendre à nouveau heureuse.

Elle aussi avait peur. Peur de la laisser seule, sans personne pour la faire sourire. Sans personne auprès d'elle pour l'obliger à faire les courses, personne pour lui laisser le dernier morceau de tarte à la fraise, parce que c'est son dessert préféré.

\- « je serais toujours ta petite fille, tu sais et puis je t'écrirais tous les jours pour pas que tu oublies de faire les courses et je t'enverrais des blagues pour que tu rigoles. »

Noah éclata de rire en caressant tendrement la tête blonde de sa fille.

\- « je t'aime tellement, maman »

\- « je t'aime aussi, mon amour »

#

 _11 ans, ça se fête_

\- « Joyeux anniversaire ! » chantèrent en cœur les invités.

Sur la table se trouvait un immense gâteau, au-dessus duquel se tenait fièrement deux chiffres significatifs « 11 ».

Autour de ce gâteau se tenait Venus, Aaron et Teddy qui avaient décidé de fêter leurs anniversaires tous en même temps. Cela était, bien sûr, sans déplaire aux parents et à la famille qui n'avaient pas à organiser plusieurs anniversaires dans un laps de temps particulièrement court.

Les trois jeunes gens se regardèrent en souriant, avant de souffler de toutes leurs forces sur les bougies, sous les exclamations joyeuses de leur proche.

Molly Weasley les regardait avec tendresse, les larmes aux yeux et se rendant compte à quel point le temps passait vite. Elle s'attarda plus particulièrement sur Venus, et la revoyait encore emmitouflée dans sa couverture, un délicat duvet doré sur le crane et une jolie peau rose, il y avait 11 ans de cela maintenant.

\- « à quel moment ils ont grandi ? » demanda une voix, à ses cotés

Elle tourna légèrement la tête

\- « je n'en sais rien, mon cher Severus, je n'en sais rien. Un jour, ils sont incapables de faire leurs lacets tous seuls et le lendemain les voila en route pour Poudlard » souffla-t-elle avant de se diriger vers Louis, son petit-fils de 7 ans, fils de Bill et de Fleur, qui courait littéralement partout.

Severus souffla face à autant de mauvais comportement et remercia mentalement Merlin de lui avoir donnait une petite-fille calme et adorable

Assied sur les marches des escaliers, un verre à la main, Blaise ne se sentait pas vraiment heureux. Il avait l'impression de se faire arracher son fils. Ils venaient à peine de le rencontrer, un rythme s'était mis en place chez eux et il serait dangereux de tout bouleverser maintenant. Une part de lui avait complètement oublié Poudlard et lorsque cette lettre était arrivée chez lui, il avait déjanté.

Aaron ne s'était pas remis de la mort de sa mère, il commençait à avoir une relation quasi fusionnelle avec Ginny et l'éloigner aggraverait peut-être son traumatisme.

\- « ça va ? »

Le jeune homme posa un regard perdu sur la personne qui venait de lui parler. Il secoua la tête

\- « ça n'a pas vraiment l'air »

Il lui sourit

\- « et toi ? ça va, tu gères ? »

\- « je n'ai jamais vu autant d'enfants dans une pièce, mais oui, je gère. » répondit Robyn, en s'asseyant près de lui.

\- « oh, on s'y habitue. Regarde Drago – ils le regardèrent- qui croirait que ce type est quasiment allergique aux enfants ? » dit-il, en rigolant

\- « il m'a quand même l'air d'être que le point de lancer un sort de mort à tous ces gosses »

Effectivement, Drago avait été élu roi par les enfants, qui le suivait à la trace. On voyait bien qu'il faisait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas envoyer un sort certain d'entre eux. Roxanne, la fille de George et Angelina, l'appréciait particulièrement, s'accrochant fermement à sa chemise chaque fois qu'il voulait la déposer à terre.

\- « ton fils est très charmant »

\- « je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il s'en va déjà »

\- « il est content d'intégrer Poudlard ? »

L'avocat poussa un profond soupire

\- « il est surexcité. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter. »

\- « tu sais les enfants sont beaucoup plus résistant qu'on le pense. Ils ont une très bonne capacité d'adaptation, donc il ne faut pas que t'inquiète trop lui. Et puis, il n'y va pas tout seul làba, Venus et Teddy seront là pour lui et il me semble que ces trois sont inséparables. »

Blaise regarda en direction de son fils, qui s'amusait riait aux éclats, accompagné de ses deux acolytes. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient inséparables et avaient noués une relation quasi fusionnelle. L'épisode de l'hôpital lui revint en tête et il sut que Robyn avait raison. Son fils ne sera pas seul, il sera avec sa famille.

Il se tourna vers Robyn et lui offrit un sourire reconnaissant. Elle lui tapota amicalement l'épaule.

\- « alors avec Hermione, toujours le grand amour ? »

\- « toujours. On est bien »

\- « la maison vous plait toujours ? »

\- « la maison est toujours parfaite. Vous pouvez passer un de ces quatre. Ça fera très plaisir à Hermione de vous recevoir un peu plus. »

Robyn lui lança un regard appuyé en disant les derniers mots. Depuis leur crémaillère, ils n'étaient plus venus chez elles malgré les invitations de sa compagne. Elle voyait bien que cette situation la faisait souffrir, même si elle ne disait rien.

Robyn avait été présenté au reste de la famille et avait plutôt été bien accueillit. Malgré certaines questions indiscrètes par ci par là, la jeune femme sentait qu'elle était bien partie pour faire partie de ce groupe plutôt soudé.

Harry l'ignorait complétement, s'adressant à elle lorsque cela le nécessitait. Il ne faisait jamais de vague, ne lui lançait jamais de pique et seuls les regards qu'il lui lançait parfois étaient teintés de reproches.

Ron, quant à lui, faisait des efforts pour être aimable avec elle. Un jour, il lui avait dit qu'il ne l'accepterait probablement jamais mais que, pour Hermione et les longues années d'amitiés qui les unissaient, il allait la tolérer.

\- « je n'ai rien contre toi, tu sais. Je suis même heureux de voir mon amie si heureuse à tes côtés, mais Harry est aussi mon ami. Il a souffert de cette séparation et je sais que, d'une certaine manière, il souffre encore. Pour tout de dire, cette séparation nous a un peu tous séparé un peu. On ne se voit plus comme avant, au début c'était pour limiter les rencontres entre Harry et Hermione mais maintenant… Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je pense que l'on est finalement devenu adulte et chacun fait ce qu'il peut pour résoudre ses propres problèmes. »

\- « Quand j'ai rencontré Hermione, elle m'a parlé de vous et je dois t'avouer que j'ai été un peu jalouse. Elle me décrivait vos liens, la manière dont vous étiez là les uns pour les autres et je me disais qu'elle avait eu la chance de trouver quelque chose de rare avec vous. Certains passent leurs vies à rechercher ce que vous partagez. Vous êtes une famille. Ça fait des années que la mienne ne prend plus de mes nouvelles et je peux t'assurer que je l'envie chaque fois qu'elle reçoit une lettre de vous. Même si vous ne vous voyez plus comme avant, vous savez être là quand l'un a besoin d'aide et ça, c'est rare. »

\- « tu fais partie de cette famille, Robyn. Tu es avec elle, tu seras toujours de la partie. Les invitations lui sont peut-être envoyées, mais ton nom figurera aussi dessus. Tu ne sais pas où tu as atterri. Dis-toi que les prochains Noel, tu seras là. Les anniversaires, les mariages, les naissances… tu seras dans l'obligation d'être là, si tu ne veux pas t'attirer les foudres de Molly Weasley »

#

Assied dans un coin de la salle, Drago avait pu s'échapper de l'emprise de Roxanne Weasley, qui dormait à point fermé dans les bras de son oncle Charlie.

La nuit était tombée et les enfants étaient, pour la plupart, couchés. Les adultes commençaient à se lâcher un peu et l'alcool fort circulait à présent.

Un verre de Whiskey dans la main, il observait se qui se passait sous ses yeux.

A gauche de la pièce, il voyait Ron dansait avec Venus et son cœur se serrait un peu. Il y a bien longtemps qu'il ne voyait plus Venus comme étant sa fille mais plutôt comme une Weasley. Il voyait bien la relation fusionnelle qu'elle avait avec Ron. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et au fond de lui, il était heureux de la savoir aussi bien entouré. Peut-être que la meilleure décision qu'il ait prise dans sa vie, fut de ne pas assumer sa paternité. Elle avait ce que lui n'aurait pas su lui offrir. Une famille équilibrée et aimante, dans laquelle s'épanouir. Il ne sentait plus aucune légitimité envers elle, Ron avait fait le boulot mieux qu'il ne l'aurait sans doute fait. Le jeune homme se sentait simplement reconnaissant d'être présent pour son anniversaire. Le premier anniversaire auquel il assistait.

Plus loin d'eux, se trouvait Blaise et Pansy, qui dansaient eux aussi. La jeune femme s'amusait à faire des grimaces à l'un de ses fils – personne n'arrivait à les différencier-, qui riait aux éclats, provoquant l'hilarité d'Hermione, qui le tenait sur ses jambes. Robyn tenait l'autre bébé et semblait danser une valse avec lui, Matthews accroché à ses jambes.

Les autres Weasley et leurs femmes respectives dansaient eux aussi.

Son regard s'arrêta au fond de la pièce, où se trouvait Noah et Harry. Ils étaient debout, l'un en face de l'autre. Harry lui faisait dos mais Noah était parfaitement visible.

Il la détailla du regard. Elle était belle. Ses cheveux s'agitaient au gré de ses mouvements et sa main semblait un peu trop souvent de poser sur l'avant-bras d'Harry. De temps en temps, elle portait son verre à ses lèvres, avec une telle lenteur qu'il avait l'impression que le temps s'arrêtait. D'où il était, il pouvait voir ses yeux pétiller et le sourire qu'elle lui faisait lui donnait envie de se lever et d'aller l'embrasser.

Elle avait l'air si heureuse. Là, à parler avec lui.

Il le vit la saisir par la main et l'entrainer sur la « piste ». Elle résista un instant, faisant des mouvements négatifs de la tête et sollicita même l'aide de Ginny, qui la poussa quasiment dans les bras du Survivant.

Voir leur corps coller l'un à l'autre, lui filait un peu la nausée – ou c'était peut-être l'alcool- il n'en savait rien et s'en fichait un peu. Tout ce à quoi il pensait à cet instant, était que la femme de sa vie se trouvait dans les bras de son pire « ex-ennemi ». La main d'Harry reposait sur sa hanche, sa main à elle sur son torse à lui, ils renvoyaient l'image d'un couple complice et amoureux. Il la fit tourner, sans pour autant enlever sa main d'elle, la faisant éclater de rire. Lorsqu'elle retourna dans ses bras, Drago crut voir Harry fermer les yeux un instant en resserrant son étreinte.

Putain, qu'ils avaient l'air heureux. Qu'ils avaient tous l'air heureux.

#

 _Gare King's Cross, 1 Septembre_

Regardant le train s'éloigner, Ron se disait qu'un nouveau chapitre dans la vie de sa fille démarrait.

Il était fier d'elle, apeuré pour elle et appréhendé un peu l'avenir. Elle grandissait un peu trop vite à son gout et cela lui donnait la désagréable impression de la perdre un peu.

Il s'avait qu'elle devait maintenant faire ses propres expériences mais il gardait en lui l'espoir qu'il resterait pour elle « son héros » et qu'elle restera toujours la « petite fille à son papa ».

Il n'était décidément prêt à la voir grandir et faire ses premières expériences. Noah aussi semblait inquiète, mettant en avant le don qu'avait les femmes de sa famille à choisir les hommes compliqués.

En temps que père, il se sentait obligé d'apprendre à sa fille quels genres d'hommes la méritaient. Il devrait lui apprendre à s'aimer, à ne pas se dévaloriser pour un homme et à toujours savoir ce qu'elle voulait ou ne voulait pas dans une relation. Il devait lui enseigner qu'elle méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux sur cette terre. Il devait apprendre à sa princesse comment prendre son destin en main et devenir une future adulte équilibrée et responsable.

A cet instant, il remerciait mentalement Merlin de lui avoir donnait des garçons, parce qu'une autre fille, il n'aurait sans doute pas tenu.

Il avait tellement peur pour elle.

Sentant une main se poser sur son dos, il sentait l'émotion le submerger.

\- « qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans elle » dit-il, les yeux larmoyants

\- « c'est plutôt moi qui devrait dire ça… Je me retrouve seule pour la première fois depuis 11 ans »

Noah lui sourit en le prenant lui saisissant le bras.

\- « qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète ? »

\- « qu'elle se fasse bouffer par la vie et qu'elle ne s'en sorte pas. J'ai peur qu'elle ne tombe que sur des connards de premières, qui lui briseront son joli petit cœur. J'ai peur qu'elle grandisse trop vite »

\- « je vois » répondit Noah

\- « quoi ? »

\- « tu as peur qu'elle vive sa propre vie, sans avoir besoin de nous… De son papa. Tu sais qu'elle restera toujours ta petite fille et que rien ni personne ne pourra changer ça. On ne peut pas l'empêcher de grandir mais notre rôle de parents, c'est de la guider pour qu'elle ne dérive pas trop. Elle aura toujours besoin de toi. »

Ron lui saisit la main en secouant la tête.

\- « tu penses qu'il est trop tard pour la kidnapper et l'emmener dans un autre pays, loin d'ici ? »

La jeune femme éclata de rire

\- « tu vois que c'était une bonne idée » dit-elle, en riant

\- « Bon, vous faites quoi ? On bouge, nous » s'écria Hermione, au loin

Les deux parents finirent par rejoindre leurs amis. Lançant un regard vers l'arrière, en espérant fermement que leur scolarité se passera plus calmement que la sienne.

#

Le soir du départ, toute la bande se retrouvait sur la terrasse de Robyn et Hermione. Ils attendaient la lettre de Severus, qui leur annoncerait dans quelle maison avait été répartie chacun des enfants.

Ron et Pansy avaient déposé leurs fils chez leur grand-parent afin de profiter d'un petit moment entre personne ne bavant pas, n'ayant pas besoin que l'on s'occupe en permanence d'eux et ayant un débit de parole autre que des gazouillis.

Assied autour de la table, ils étaient en pleine conversation. Des rires s'élevaient par ci et là et une douce musique d'ambiance servait de fond.

Une légère brise rafraichissait un peu l'air chaud encore présent, malgré le mois de septembre qui s'était installer.

\- « j'adore ce quartier… » Se réjouit Pansy, en mettant les pieds sur la table.

Hermione déposa une carafe de thé glacé sur la table, avant de dégager les jambes de son amie.

\- « pas les pieds sur la table »

Pansy lui lança un regard noir avant de remplir son verre.

\- « on dirait Molly » se moqua Blaise

\- « elle y tient à cette table, on a mi au moins 4 heures pour la choisir. Et madame a failli tuer les livreurs » expliqua Robyn

\- « ces empotés ont bien failli la casser. »

\- « c'est ça quand on embauche de la main d'œuvre moldu »

\- « le snobinard » s'écria Noah, en lui souriant

Le jeune homme ressentit son cœur s'affoler et détourna le regard.

\- « ce n'est pas trop compliqué ici ? je veux dire, ce quartier m'a l'air un peu… bourge, on ne vous fait pas de réflexions déplacées ? » voulu savoir Noah

Robyn et Hermione se regardèrent un moment

\- « franchement, on n'a pas à se plaindre. Les gens sont plutôt compréhensifs et ne posent pas plus de questions que ça. » répondit la brune

\- « mais on se reçoit aussi des regards un peu trop insistants quand on est au parc tous les trois. Mais on s'y fait. Matt est même souvent invité à jouer avec le fils des voisins » ajouta sa compagne

\- « faut croire que les moldus sont plus ouvert que les sorciers »

Drago lâcha un regard mauvais à Ron, qui venait de dire cette réplique

\- « quoi ? mais c'est vrai » se défendit-il

\- « il a parfaitement raison. Les moldus ont validé le mariage pour les couples de même sexe, depuis des lustres mais les sorciers s'obstinent toujours à faire comme si l'homosexualité n'existait pas. Tout ce qui touche à la morale et au conservatisme est mis en valeur dans cette communauté, l'image de la famille, la place de la femme, la sexualité, alors que tout est à refaire chez sorciers. »

\- « complètement d'accord avec toi Noah – se tournant vers Hermione-, tu te souviens de combien de maisons on a visité du coté des sorciers, à chaque fois on se faisait rembarrer lorsqu'ils se rendaient compte qu'on était plus que de simple amie »

\- « ça ne m'étonne pas. Dès que tu ne corresponds pas à ce qui s'apparente le plus à la normalité, ils te jugent… En tant que femme tu te dois d'être docile, pour ne pas faire de l'ombre aux hommes » dit Ginny

\- « tu te dois de faire des enfants et de te marier, sinon tu n'es pas accompli » ajouta Noah

\- « ni accomplit, ni une vraie femme. Non mais sérieux, j'en ai entendu des conneries sur les femmes. Noah, tu sais que tu es un mystère pour cette communauté. Mère, célibataire et pas banchée mariage. » s'exclama Pansy

La blonde leva son verre

\- « je ne crois tout simplement pas au mariage… enfin… Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour être heureuse et accompli. Je trouve que l'on peut très bien vivre sans et que cela ne rime pas forcément avec le mot amour »

\- « ni avec le mot 'toujours'… Personnellement, je ne pense pas qu'on m'y reprendra une deuxième fois. » lâcha Harry,

Un silence gênant tomba entre eux.

\- « dis pas ça, un jour tu trouveras une personne que tu voudras épouser » lui Blaise

\- « mais pourquoi faut-il forcément épouser une personne ? Peut-on ne simplement pas vivre à deux » demanda Noah

\- « le mariage est le niveau ultime d'une relation. C'est ce qui montre le niveau d'engagement et de sérieux du couple. C'est une promesse que l'on fait à l'autre, d'être toujours là, jusqu'à la fin. C'est la définition même de l'amour éternel. » répondit Drago, légèrement énervé

\- « donc… si deux personnes ne se marient pas, cela veut dire qu'elles ne s'aiment pas ? Qu'elles ne prennent pas leur relation au sérieux ? Donc, les sentiments ne sont réels qu'à l'issue d'un échange de vœux ? »

\- « bah comment savoir si c'est sérieux et que la personne est totalement impliquée dans la relation, si elle est incapable de faire ce genre d'engagement ? C'est bien beau de dire que l'on tient à l'autre mais si on ne veut pas faire sa vie avec elle, à quoi ça sert d'être rester avec elle ? » insista Drago, la regardant férocement.

\- « mais tu as conscience que deux personnes peuvent rester ensemble, sans pour autant se passer la bague au doigt ? Penser le contraire, c'est remettre en cause les sentiments de l'autre et c'est remettre en cause une relation basé peut-être sur un amour sincère et pur ? On peut très bien vouloir passer le reste de sa vie avec une personne et considérer que ce désir viscéral est plus puissant qu'un serment mariage. On peut très bien considérer que l'amour que l'on partage avec l'autre est bien trop unique, bien trop fort, qu'il ne peut tout simplement pas être … Laisse tomber »

Ce n'était pas Noah qui avait parlé mais Harry, surprenant ainsi tout le monde. Personne n'avait osé intervenir dans la joute verbale qui opposait Noah et Drago. Un silence lourd s'installa progressivement.

Noah regarda Harry avec surprise, se rendant compte qu'il venait de dire ce qu'elle n'arrivait pas expliquer à Drago ni à elle-même d'ailleurs. Elle regardait avec une telle insistance qu'elle ne sut pendant combien de temps. Il avait l'air sincère, énervé et blessé. Il gardait la tête baissée, tout comme Hermione, et s'amusait à faire tourner ses glaçons dans son verre.

Soudainement, un hibou se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la cuisine, détendant un peu l'atmosphère dans la bande.

\- « c'est Rogue. » informa Ron, tenant la lettre entre ses mains.

\- « bah vas-y ouvre » s'excita Ginny, en s'approchant de lui

Le jeune homme ouvrit la lettre avec un d'appréhension.

\- « alors »

\- « Aaron a été réparti à Serpentard »

\- « ça, c'est mon fils » fit Blaise, fièrement,

Ron se remit à lire.

\- « Teddy à Gryffondor »

\- « étonnant, je le voyais plutôt aller à Serdaigle » s'étonna Pansy,

\- « pareil, il est si calme » approuva Harry

\- « et Venus ? » demanda Noah,

Ron faisait une tête étrange, ce qui poussa Ginny à lire au-dessus de son épaule.

\- « oh… » lâcha la rousse

Noah et Pansy se regardèrent, chacune savait ce que l'autre pensait. Même Drago, quoi c'était renfrogné après l'intervention d'Harry, fut intrigué. Un petit espoir résidait en lui, peut-être qu'il lui avait légué quelque chose comme, par exemple…. Sa maison.

\- « Serdaigle » annonça Ron, avec un sourire surpris.

\- « c'est quoi les caractéristiques de cette maison déjà ? » interrogea Noah,

\- « Intelligence, sagesse, réflexion, curiosité, originalité et créativité » énuméra Robyn.

\- « c'est bien ma Venus. Ça lui correspond tellement, je suis surprise de ne pas avoir pensé à cette maison avant » s'émerveilla la maman, qui semblait tellement fière de sa progéniture.

\- « intelligence, sagesse, originalité, curiosité… C'est la définition même de sa personnalité. »

\- « Bon bah, elle vient de créer une nouvelle tradition chez les Weasley… Serdaigle devient donc une maison cool » s'exclama Ginny

Elle s'attira les regards outrés des autres.

\- « oh, c'est bon, je déconne. Toutes les maisons se valent »

\- « sauf que Serpentard bat toutes les autres. » se venta Blaise,

Pansy et Drago prirent leur air suffisant avant de lui donner raison. Un débat s'engagea pour savoir laquelle des maisons était la meilleure. Au bout d'un moment, Hermione entama un discours sur les origines de la création de Poudlard, ce qui exaspéra Ron et fit cesser mystérieusement tous débats se rapportant à Poudlard.

#

\- « il s'est passé quoi exactement entre Noah et Drago ? c'était un peu tendu tout à l'heure » demanda Robyn, en s'allongeant près d'Hermione

La brune glissa un marque page dans son livre, avant de se glisser dans les bras de sa compagne

\- « ça toujours était comme ça entre eux. Un coup ils sont inséparable et la minute d'après, on a l'impression qu'ils sont les pires ennemis de ce monde. Leur histoire est compliquée et je pense qu'eux-mêmes seraient incapable de te la raconter. »

\- « c'est dommage, parce qu'ils ont l'air de vachement tenir l'un à l'autre »

\- « ce n'est pas parce que tu tiens à une personne que tu es fait pour être avec elle »

\- « je trouve ça quand même dommage. Elle a l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien, elle mérite de trouver le bonheur »

\- « je pense qu'elle ne cherche pas le bonheur auprès d'une personne, mais auprès d'elle-même. Elle est comme ça Noah, et ce qu'il lui faut c'est quelqu'un qui comprendra ça et qui ne cherchera pas à la changer. » Expliqua Hermione, en baillant, se callant davantage contre Robyn.


	28. Chapter 27

#

\- « cette histoire commence à me saouler » s'écria Noah, en balançant un dossier sur la table

Depuis des mois, le procès était un véritable bouleversement pour la communité sorcière. Le ministre des mœurs qui condamnait les naissances hors naissances, le travail des femmes au détriment de leur famille et les concubinages, avait reconnue avoir eu des rapports sexuels avec une mineur, mais clamait qu'ils étaient consentis. L'âge de la majorité sexuel, chez les sorciers, était fixé à 16 ans et tout atteinte – même de la part d'un ministre – était sévèrement punis par la loi.

Cet aveu de la part de Franklin avait provoqué l'indignation de l'opinion publique, qui réclamait sa démission.

\- « qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Blaise

\- « c'est des photos de Zola et lui. Avez-vous assisté à des galas, ensemble ? »

Zola sembla réfléchir un instant avant de poser ses yeux sur les photos. On pouvait y voir, Zola en compagnie de Franklin et de nombreux autres hommes politiques.

\- « mais, ça ne prouve rien. Il m'avait obligé à venir »

Harry saisit l'une des photos

\- « c'était quand ? »

\- « je n'en sais rien, je sais juste que c'était un évènement privé »

\- « attendez… Vous ne remarquez rien sur ces photos ? » s'exclama soudainement Gary, le collègue d'Harry

Ils le regardèrent tous avec des yeux perplexes, attendant qu'il développe sa pensée.

\- « C'est les mêmes personnes qu'il y a dans le dossier »

\- « Greg a raison… » fit Noah, en comparant les photos accrochées sur un tableau

\- « Gary, mon nom c'est Gary » précisa Gary, un peu blasé.

\- « peu importe… sur ces photos se trouvent tous nos protagonistes. Carter, Huntington, Williams… Ils sont tous là. On peut donc les convoquer pour qu'ils témoignent. » continua Noah, moins dépité

Blaise regarda les photos avec enthousiasme

\- « putain, si on convoque ces pourritures, on déstabilise Franklin et la cohésion qu'il y a autour de lui. Ils vont tous avoir peur pour leurs emplois et leurs réputations et vont le balancer » s'écria Blaise

\- « je sens venir les demandes d'arrangements à plein nez. On le tient » ajouta Noah

\- « quand je pense qu'il nous fournit lui-même cette preuve » rigola son collègue.

\- « être un homme politique ne veut pas forcement dire être intelligeant » répondit la blonde

Harry tapa vigoureusement des mains.

\- « je vais faire des demandes d'assignations, il faut qu'on les convoque avant qu'ils ne se doutent qu'on est à leur trousse. » dit-il, en mettant son manteau.

\- « d'accord, fait nous signe lorsque c'est bon. » dit-elle,

\- « pas de soucis, on se rejoint tout à l'heure de toutes les manières »

Il lui fit la bise avant de faire ses salutations à Blaise et Zola et de partir accompagné de son collègue. Au bout d'un moment, Blaise se proposa pour aller chercher à manger, laissant Noah et Zola toutes seules.

Tandis que la plus âgée était occupée à mettre par écrit toutes les pensées qui lui traversées l'esprit, la plus jeune ressentait le besoin de parler à quelqu'un.

\- « Noah » tenta Zola

Noah lui lança simplement un regard, lui signifiant qu'elle l'écoutait.

\- « tu as bien eu ta fille à 16 ans ? »

La jeune femme parut surprise par la question

\- « oui »

\- « ça n'a pas été dure ? Je veux dire… Un enfant c'est une responsabilité énorme, comment tu as fait pour t'en sortir ? »

Déposant sa plume, la blonde gesticula un peu sur son fauteuil, ne sachant pas vraiment comment répondre à ça.

\- « je ne vais pas te mentir en disant que ces 11 dernières années de ma vie ont été les plus belles. Ça serait un mensonge. Ma fille est la raison pour laquelle je me suis battue avec mes anciens démons, elle m'a donné envie de vivre mais je ne conseillerai à personne d'avoir un enfant si tôt. Certes, on m'a souvent dit que j'avais de la chance de l'avoir, oui… D'accord, mais je suis quand même passé à coté de beaucoup de chose. L'insouciance des étudiants, je ne l'avais pas, parce que j'avais ma fille à garder. Les voyages étudiants où tout le monde était complément torché, je ne pouvais pas y aller avec un enfant de 3/4ans. Aucuns garçons de 21 ans ne veut vraiment s'engager avec toi quand ils savent que tu as un enfant de 5 ans… »

Elle resta silencieuse un moment

\- « j'ai réussi à m'en sortir et à lui offrir une bonne vie parce que j'étais entourée. Je considère que dans la vie, il y a un temps pour tout. Un temps pour être jeune et égoïste, se préoccuper que de soi et de découvrir qui on est vraiment et un autre temps pour construire quelque chose de solide. Un enfant ne se fait pas comme ça. Il faut une situation propice. J'ai eu une énorme chance d'avoir Ron à mes cotés ainsi que mes proches. Si tu n'as personne, c'est le parcours du combattant. »

\- « si tu avais été seule, tu aurais gardé ta fille ? »

\- « je l'aurais confié à quelqu'un d'autre. Ça n'aurait pas signifié que je ne l'aimais pas, mais au contraire, que je l'aimais tellement que je n'aurais pas voulu qu'elle connaisse ce qu'est d'être élevé par une jeune mère célibataire, sans diplôme et qui ne s'en sort pas avec les factures. »

Zola laissa échapper une larme. Une main se posa sur son ventre, ce que Noah remarqua.

\- « tu regrettes ta décision ? » demanda Noah

Essayant ses larmes, la jeune fille fit 'non' de la tête.

\- « je ne voulais pas de cette enfant. Je ne me voyais pas l'élever alors que je suis incapable de m'occuper de moi-même. Je veux mettre de l'ordre dans ma vie, en finir avec ce procès et me lancer dans des études. Je veux oublier cette vie et en recommencer une autre »

Zola avait donné naissance à un garçon qu'elle n'avait pas souhaité garder. Malgré la certitude de sa décision, il y avait des moments de doutes et de remises en question. Noah lui avait alors parlé de Venus et de sa grossesse adolescente.

\- « comme je te l'ai dit, si tu penses que c'était la meilleure des solutions pour toi, alors personne n'aura le droit de te dire le contraire. C'est ton choix et uniquement le tien. Prend le temps de vivre à ton rythme. Prend le temps de te découvrir et plus tard, si le désir te prend, tu décideras de faire un enfant avec la bonne personne, dans les bonnes conditions et pour les bonnes raisons. Prend le temps de vivre. C'est le seul conseil que le peux te donner… Vis comme si demain tu devais mourir »

\- « j'aimerai tellement connaitre l'amour, être aimé, me sentir aimé et aimé »

Noah tiqua

\- « ne sois pas pressé. L'amour ne vient jamais seul, il a toujours tendance à répliquer avec un sacré paquet de problèmes. Soit il t'aime et toi ce n'est pas ça, soit tu l'aimes mais lui n'est pas prêt, soit vous vous aimez mais c'est compliqué. L'amour fait rêver mais faut y aller en douceur avec lui. »

\- « pourtant Harry et toi, vous avez l'air de filer le parfait amour »

L'avocate lança un regard blasé à Zola, tandis que cette dernière souriait malicieusement. Noah saisit un papier, en fit une boulle et le lui lança en pleine figure.

#

On était dimanche et Noah détestait particulièrement le dimanche. Elle ne travaillait pas – du moins, officiellement- et ne savait pas trop comment occuper cette journée.

La semaine avait été éprouvante et elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose, restait allongé dans son lit et ne rien faire.

Mais elle n'était plus habituée à rester inactive depuis la naissance de Venus. D'habitude, elles se seraient fait un petit-déjeuner au lit avant de passer la journée soit dans une sortie culturelle soit chez Ron.

Allongée dans son lit, regardant la pluie frapper bruyamment sa fenêtre, la jeune femme s'enroula davantage dans sa couette.

Sa fille lui manquait horriblement. 1 mois qu'elle était partie et Noah s'attendait toujours à la voir débouler dans la pièce avec toute la « discrétion » qui la caractérisait.

Regardant l'heure, elle poussa un râle d'abattement. Il était midi. Elle avait faim et devait aller prendre une douche mais son corps entier était contre le fait de devoir effectuer de tels mouvements. Elle pouvait aussi bien aller chez Pansy et Ron, ils devaient être attablés à l'heure actuelle, mais renonça encore une fois.

Il y un mois, juste après la soirée passé chez Hermione et Robyn, le jour du départ des enfants, Pansy lui avait bien fait comprendre qu'il n'était plus vraiment nécessaire que Ron et elle se voient autant. Au départ, elle avait pris ça pour un caprice ou une blague mais toutes les fois où elle les avait rendu visite, elle avait bien remarqué l'air gêné de Ron et les regards appuyés de Pansy sur eux.

Une fois encore, Noah sentait qu'un fossé se creusait entre elles deux. Ne voulant pas créer davantage de tensions, la blonde décida de prendre ses distances avec Ron, ne lui parlant qu'en présence des autres ou simplement lorsqu'il s'agissait de Venus.

Bien évidemment cette situation lui faisait du mal, Ron était comme un besoin vital pour elle et ne pas pouvoir le voir la rendait quasiment malade.

Mais il fallait faire avec. Le problème se qu'elle se rapprochait de plus en plus d'Harry et cette situation ne lui plaisait pas réellement. Surtout que le jeune homme se comportait de plus en plus bizarrement avec elle.

Poussant un profond soupire, elle abattit la couverture au-dessus de sa tête et décida de rester au lit pour le restant de sa vie – ou du moins, pour le restant du week-end.

\- « Noah » entendit-elle, en provenance du salon.

La jeune femme fronça des sourcils

\- « Dans la chambre » répondit-elle, avant de replonger dans la couette.

Des bruits de pas se firent entre et sans même qu'elle n'ait à le regardait, elle sut qu'il était dans la pièce.

\- « ouh la… Noah Jones, au lit, à cette heure-ci, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » plaisanta le nouveau venu

Cette dernière émergea et lui lança un regarda mi blasé mi fatigué.

\- « ta gueule » lança-t-elle, provoquant son rire.

Il se déchaussa et grimpa sur le lit, à ces côtés. Il tenait dans ses mains un paquet dégageant une odeur plus qu'alléchante. La jeune femme se redressa doucement, collant son dos à l'appuie tête du lit.

\- « c'est ce que je pense ? » demanda-elle, les yeux pétillants

\- « Crevettes sautées, Nouilles et bouillons de poulet. Je suis dit que vu le temps, ça ne serait pas mal. »

\- « oh putain, qu'est-ce que je t'aime Blaise Zabini »

Elle lui arracha quasiment le plat de nouilles des mains, saisissant certaines du bout des doigts.

Blaise s'installa plus confortablement et se mit lui aussi à manger. Un silence relaxant régnait dans la pièce. Seul le bruit de la pluie, tapant contre les vitres, se faisant entendre, donnant un aspect relaxant à l'ambiance.

\- « Merci » fini par dire Noah.

\- « je ne voulais pas manger seul et je me suis dit que cela te ferait plaisir de partager ton déjeuner avec moi. »

\- « ça me fait très plaisir, Blaise. Je mourrais de faim en plus. Mais dit moi, Ginny n'est pas là ?»

\- « Elle est chez ses parents, à apparemment Ron et Pansy y sont aussi, avec les enfants. »

\- « pourquoi, tu n'es y allé ? »

\- « je suis fatigué et je n'avais pas envie de voir tout le monde »

Elle secoua simplement la tête, en enfournant une crevette dans la bouche.

\- « Et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais au lit à cette heure ? »

\- « je ne sais pas. Je suis épuisée. »

\- « d'habitude tu ne déjeunes pas avec Ron ? »

\- « si mais… plus maintenant »

\- « il s'est passé quoi avec Pansy ? j'ai l'impression de vous revoir il y a quelques années, quand c'était la guerre entre vous »

La blonde souffla d'agacement et leva les épaules négligemment

\- « je ne sais pas, faut lui demander. »

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder autour de lui.

\- « Blaise… »

Il la regarda, l'invitant à parler.

\- « Tu ne penses pas que je suis un peu trop dépendante de Ron ? Je veux dire… Ils ont une vie à deux, des enfants et je me dis que je dérange leur bonheur. Personne ne veut avoir une troisième personne attachée à son couple, personne ne veut être comme moi. »

\- « je pense surtout que Ron et Toi vous avez un lien spécial. Vous ne pouvez pas vivre l'un sans l'autre. C'est un peu normal que tu sois présente dans son couple, je te signale que vous avez un enfant ensemble. Je comprends un peu Pansy, mais elle doit aussi comprendre que Ron et toi, vous avez aussi une famille à vous »

Noah le regarda avec des grands yeux. Elle n'avait jamais vu les choses de cette manière. Ron et elle formaient aussi une famille à part entière.

\- « une famille… » dit-elle, réalisant le sens de ce mot

\- « oui, une famille. Venus, lui et toi. Ce n'est pas parce que tu ne vis pas avec lui et qu'il est marié avec elle, que c'est elle qui possède le monopole sur lui. Tu as autant le droit de le solliciter qu'elle. »

\- « je ne ressent pas cette légitimité envers lui. C'est compliqué. Il lui appartient »

\- « marié ou non, en couple ou non, personne n'appartient à personne. Certaines personnes créent des liens avec d'autre et parfois se sont des liens que peu comprennent. Tu as noué ce lien spécial avec Ron et Pansy ne comprend sans doute pas. »

\- « nous avons aussi un lien spécial entre nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Blaise lui sourit tendrement

\- « bien évidemment, même si tu as brisé le cœur de mon frère »

Le sourire de Noah se fana lentement. Un sentiment de culpabilité l'envahi

\- « Comment va-t-il ? »

\- « il s'en remettra, ne t'en fait pas pour lui. »

\- « il a trouvé quelqu'un ? enfin, il sort un peu ? fait des rencontres ? »

\- « il baise à gauche et à droite… Donc je suppose que c'est ça manière de passer à autre chose »

Une fois de plus, elle grimaça… L'idée de le savoir avec d'autres, ne lui était pas si insupportable que ça. Peut-être qu'elle aussi était entrain de passer à autre chose.

\- « tu m'en veux ? »

\- « bien sûr que non, si tu ne ressentais pas la même chose que lui, c'était alors la meilleure décision à prendre. Comme je te l'ai dit, il s'en remettra »

Elle se contenta de simplement secouer la tête, espérant que la guérison sera proche.

\- « j'aimerais m'envoyer en l'air moi aussi »

Blaise fit apparaitre son sourire coquin

\- « tu vas me faire croire que personne ne t'a butiné depuis ta rupture avec Drago ? »

\- « je t'assure. Je ne trouve personne »

\- « est-ce que tu cherches ? »

Noah lui lança un regard de travers.

\- « il faut que j'arrête de raconter ma vie sexuelle inexistante à tout le monde »

Blaise éclata de rire

\- « lance toi seulement quand tu te sentiras prête. Le sexe sans sentiment a l'air chouette maintenant, mais ça n'aide pas vraiment à se remettre d'une peine de cœur »

\- « je sais. Je crois que je vais devenir lesbienne, les hommes ne m'intéressent plus »

\- « Toi et une femme, ensemble, nue… »

Noah le frappa assez durement

\- « t'es un pervers » s'indigna faussement la jeune femme

Blaise regarda sa montre, tout en souriant.

\- « tu as reçu des nouvelles des enfants ? »

\- « à ce qu'il parait, on les surnomme le Trio Tricolore. Venus a l'air de bien s'intégrer au sein de sa maison, Aaron et Teddy aussi. » lui informa Noah

\- « ça fait bizarre sans lui. La maison est vachement vide. Certaine je peux à nouveau me balader à poil dans la baraque et m'envoyer en l'air avec Ginny dans toutes les pièces sans gènes, mais il nous manque »

Noah tiqua avant de poser sa tête contre son épaule.

\- « tu te rappelles la fac ? comment on était insouciant ? maintenant on se lamente parce que nos gosses sont à Poudlard »

\- « je souviens surtout des cuites qu'on se prenait et des cours en amphi où l'on décuvait. » rigola Blaise

\- « Tu te souviens de la soirée de Byron ? on s'était réveillée en Ireland alors que la fête était à Londres. J'avais tellement bu qu'il m'a fallu 1 semaine pour m'en remettre »

Le jeune homme était hilare face à ce souvenir. Byron était leur camarade de promo, il était surtout connu pour ses fêtes qui ne se terminaient jamais comme prévu. Malgré Venus, ils avaient bien profité des soirées étudiantes et des fêtes de leurs camarades.

\- « je crois que j'avais fait le tour de la fac sur un ballet, à poil, tellement j'étais torchée. »

\- « je me demande ce qu'il devient »

\- « j'ai appris qu'il s'était installé à Amsterdam »

\- « et euh… Comment il s'appelait déjà, celui avec qui j'ai eu une brève relation »

\- « l'asiatique ? Mooglie ? »

\- « ouais, lui… Tu as des nouvelles ? »

Blaise lui lança un regard taquin. Noah et Mooglie s'étaient beaucoup rapprochés. Mooglie était un élève malaisien venu à Londres dans le cadre de ses études. Il était le premier garçon à avoir réussi à se rapprocher d'elle. Ils avaient eu une brève relation qui s'était terminé

\- « on m'a dit qu'il vivait à Los Angeles »

\- « donc tout le monde à quitter l'Angleterre sauf nous » dit Noah, en se levant

\- « on s'en fou, il n'y a pas mieux que Londres. Tu vas où ? »

\- « libérer les chutes du Niagara qui compressent ma vessie. »

Blaise souriait simplement en la regardant se diriger vers la salle bain. Elle n'avait pas changé d'un iota, gardait toujours la porte de la salle de bain ouverte. Les choses entre eux n'avaient pas changé et cela fit plaisir à Blaise.

\- « pourquoi tu tires cette tronche ? » demanda-t-elle, en revenant près de lui

Blaise la prit dans ses bras.

\- « j'aime le fait que rien n'a changé entre nous. »

\- « et pourquoi les choses devraient changer ? » demanda Noah, surprise

\- « je ne sais pas… »

#

\- « tout se passe bien avec Ron ? »

Pansy regarda sa belle-mère d'un air surpris puis lui sourit.

\- « oui, pourquoi cette question ? »

\- « je ne sais pas, il a l'air triste ou en tout cas, pas dans son assiette. Vous vous êtes disputé ? »

Les yeux de la brune se posèrent un instant sur la porte de la cuisine, avant de revenir sur sa belle-mère. C'était si évident que ça ? Ils n'étaient pas particulièrement heureux depuis quelques temps et enchainaient disputes sur disputes.

Elle s'adossa contre l'évier et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

\- « on passe une mauvaise phase. Cela arrive à tous les couples je présume. »

Molly lui lança un regard inquiet. 'Non, pas vous aussi', pensa-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une chaise.

\- « mais c'est une épidémie ma parole. D'abord Hermione et Harry, puis Noah et Drago et maintenant vous deux ? Dis-moi que ce n'est pas aussi grave que je le pense. »

\- « Non, non… On n'est pas au bord de la rupture, je te rassure. C'est juste que… On a des désaccords sur quelque petits trucs, rien de… Enfin, qui causerai une rupture » la rassura Pansy, en s'asseyant en face d'elle.

\- « quels genres de désaccords ? »

Pansy poussa un soupire.

\- « je suis sa femme et c'est mon mari. Mon mari à moi et à personne d'autre. Et j'aimerai qu'il se comporte comme tel, j'aimerai ne plus avoir cette sensation de le partagé avec une autre. »

\- « c'est encore sa relation avec Noah, qui te tracasse ? Je croyais que les choses étaient au clair entre vous trois. »

\- « je le partage avec elle. J'adore Noah mais cette relation me bouffe. Cette complicité, cette manière qu'ils ont de se comprendre juste avec un regard, c'est énervant parce que Ron et moi, on ne partage pas ça. Elle appelle et il rapplique dans la seconde. Parfois, je la déteste pour ça… Au début, j'étais hyper heureuse que Venus parte pour Poudlard, je me disais qu'ils n'auraient plus à se voir autant, mais il a fallu qu'ils commencent à se confier l'un à l'autre, à propos de leurs manques et tout. Je veux qu'il me parle de tout et de rien, comme avec elle… Je suis sa famille tout de même, pas elle. »

Molly la regarda avec un regard surpris, ce qui naitre un sentiment de honte chez Pansy. Elle n'avait jamais dit toutes ses choses à haute voix. Remettant une mèche de cheveux à l'arrière de son oreille, elle s'efforça à garder une expression neutre.

Elle savait que cette jalousie était infondée, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle.

\- « Malgré les aires de femme indépendante qu'elle se donne, Noah a besoin d'une présence à ses côtés. Je l'ai remarqué dés l'instant où je l'ai vu. Ce que j'ai aussi remarqué c'est qu'il y avait une sorte de tempête en elle, une sorte de tempête que seul Ron parvient à calmer. Ron a toujours été un garçon mal dans sa peau, qui n'avait pas confiance en lui et être le meilleur d'un héro n'avait pas vraiment arrangé les choses. Inconsciemment, ils ont besoin l'un de l'autre. Il a besoin de compter pour quelqu'un et elle, de comptait sur quelqu'un. Elle lui donne de la reconnaissance et lui, il lui donne un sentiment de confiance, de sécurité. »

\- « mais moi dans tout ça ? A quoi, je sers ? »

\- « ma chérie, mon fils t'aime, mais lui interdire de la voir n'est pas la meilleure des solutions. En plus, ils ont un enfant ensemble, ce n'est pas comme s'ils pouvaient s'éviter pour le restant de leur vie. Il y aura toujours des moments où ils partageront quelque chose de profond, de la même manière que vous aurez vos moments à vous. »

Pansy se sentit assez stupide à ce moment précis. Molly avait parfaitement raison mais elle ne savait pas comment gérer ce mélange de sentiment.

\- « je dois avoir une conversation avec Noah. » fini par lâcher Pansy.

#

Le Samedi soir suivant, la petite bande avait décidé de se réunir autour d'un verre.

Pour une fois, ils avaient opté pour un pub de Londres moldu, le Queens.

C'était le pub où Harry et Noah s'étaient donné rendez-vous la première fois et qu'Harry avait fini par faire un strip-tease. Noah avait particulièrement aimé cet endroit. Certains artistes, pour la plupart encore inconnus, pouvaient se produire sur la scène, qui se trouvait vers le fond du pub, dans la partie aménagée pour accueillir un public.

Ils étaient donc tous là, assied à une table, des verres d'alcool en main, se remémorant certains souvenir agréables.

\- « La dernière fois, Harry a fait un strip-tease à la salle » lança Noah, en le regardant

Le concerné s'étrangla avec sa bière, avant de lui donner un coup sur l'épaule.

\- « mais c'est toi qui m'a forcé à le faire »

\- « wow, tu n'essaies même pas de le nier » s'étonna Ginny

\- « mais comment peut-on forcer quelqu'un à faire un strip-tease ? » s'étonna Ron, en rigolant

\- « Merci, Ron. Il était pleinement consentant » répondit Noah, le sourire moqueur

\- « pourquoi, tu ne fais pas des choses comme ça quand on est là ? J'aurais aimé voir ça moi » s'exclama Blaise

\- « mais ce n'était pas grand-chose... » tenta de relativiser Harry

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Noah, qui semblait lutter contre un fou rire imminent.

\- « Ta gueule, Noah » la menaça Harry

La jeune femme leva les mains.

\- « mais je n'ai rien dit » se défendit-t-elle

\- « tu connais trop de choses, il faudrait que je pense à me débarrasser de toi »

Noah lui lança un regard qui se voulait noir.

\- « je pourrais détruire ta vie, Potter »

\- « partage, Noah. Que sais-tu de compromettant sur ce cher Harry » lui demanda Blaise, amusé par la tête que tiré le concerné.

\- « ouh là, par où commencer… » commença la jeune femme, en se caressant le menton.

Harry lui donna un nouveau coup sur l'épaule.

\- « il supporte hyper mal l'alcool, et danse comme un troll jonché sur des escarpins »

Tout le monde éclata de rire, se qui se renfrogner Harry. Noah finit par lui donner un baiser sur la joue, sous le regard surpris des autres. Harry ressentit une nouvelle ce bouleversement interne et dut rassembler toutes ses forces pour ne pas rougir.

Au fil de la soirée, ils furent rejoints par Drago, qui tiqua un peu lorsqu'il vit Noah parler avec un type au bar.

S'asseyant entre Blaise et Robyn, il regardait avec énervement le type poser une main sur l'épaule de Noah. Au fond de lui, il espérait qu'elle lui en colle une, mais elle n'en fit rien.

\- « pourquoi elle a besoin de se montrer aussi… Aussi entreprenante avec lui, ça lui donne un mauvais genre. » se plaint-il, à Blaise

Ce dernier lança un regard blasé à son ami

\- « Dray… »

\- « je sais, je sais. Je dois l'oublier » dit-il, nonchalamment, en vidant son verre d'une traite

Hermione, qui revenait s'assoir, le regarda surprise.

\- « wow. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle vit Robyn faire un signe en direction de Noah.

\- « Noah ? Je croyais que cette histoire était finie ? »

\- « finis… C'est un grand mot » marmonna Blaise,

\- « je suis passé à autre chose, c'est juste que… »

\- « c'est juste que tu as envie de péter la gueule à ce type » dit Robyn, en lui lançant un regard amusé

Drago souffla d'agacement et se jura mentalement de se trouver d'autres amis.

\- « qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu tires cette gueule Dray ? » demanda Pansy, en prenant place sur les jambes de son mari.

\- « Drago n'a pas oublié Noah » lui répondit Hermione

\- « ah, mais c'est de notoriété publique ça. » s'exclama Pansy, faisant un signe négligeant de la main

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire.

\- « c'est ça, foutez-vous de moi. Mais en attendant, je me suis trouvé quelqu'un » se venta le blond

\- « tu sais que ta main droite ne compte pas » le charia Ron, en faisant un geste obscène

Blaise et Pansy éclatèrent de rire, tandis qu'Hermione s'étrangla avec sa boisson, ce qui lui causa une forte toux. Robyn aida sa copine tout en rigolant.

\- « c'est bon, je me casse » s'offusqua Drago, en partant

\- « Oh mais Drago… » s'exclama Pansy, luttant contre son fou rire

\- « il déconnait, revient »

Noah, qui avait fini par planter le mec qui la collait, les trouvèrent mort de rire.

\- « j'ai loupé quoi ? »

\- « Ron a énervé Drago »

Par reflexe, la jeune femme regarda autour d'elle afin d'apercevoir le blond.

\- « Malefoy est là ? il est arrivé quand ? » s'étonna la jeune femme

Les rires cessèrent un peu

\- « il y a 10 minutes au moins. »

\- « tu lui as dit quoi ? » demanda Noah, à Ron

\- « oh qu'il ne pouvait pas faire passer sa main droite pour sa petite-amie. Il nous a dit qu'il en avait une. »

Noah eut un petit moment de flottement.

\- « Oh… ça doit être la brune que j'ai croisé la dernière fois chez lui » dit-elle, en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise

Les rires firent place à la curiosité.

\- « il a réellement une petite-amie ? Sérieusement ? » s'étonna Pansy

\- « elle est comment ? Je pensais qu'il déconnait ce con » ajouta Blaise

\- « il ne t'a pas parlé d'elle ? » lui demanda Hermione, surprise

\- « bah non… Il me parle juste de ces conquêtes d'un soir mais jamais d'une histoire sérieuse » répondit Blaise, on pouvait entendre un peu de reproche dans sa voix.

\- « elle est comment ? »

\- « brune, léger accent hispanique je dirais. Je ne me suis pas attardé avec elle, non plus »

\- « et ça remonte à quand cette histoire »

\- « je n'en sais rien moi… faut lui demander… Tiens, il est laba » leur répondit Noah, en montrant Drago du doigt.

\- « on ne montre pas du doigt » lui dit Ginny, en lui tapant sur le doigt. Elle revenait d'une partie de fléchette.

Noah mima un 'aie' silencieux avant de balayer la salle du regard. Elle les écoutait parler de Drago et de sa potentielle petite-amie. Adossé nonchalamment au bar, il semblait attendre sa commande. Sentant sans doute un regard sur lui, il tourna la tête vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent. Même de loin, elle pouvait voir la colère dans ses yeux et savait qu'elle lui lançait sans doute le même regard.

Si c'était vrai, il avait une copine. Si c'était vrai, il était finalement bien passé à autre chose et elle devait être contente pour lui. Mais elle ne l'était pas réellement. C'était bizarre pour elle, de savoir qu'il faisait sa vie sans elle, enfin, qu'il avait accepté quelqu'un d'autre.

C'était sans doute de la jalousie ou de la colère. Mais ça ne la submergeait pas au point de remettre en cause sa décision de vivre sans lui.

Il méritait d'être heureux… Et elle ne pourrait jamais le rendre heureux.

La jeune femme finit par lui sourire, espérant qu'il comprenne que c'était sa manière à elle de l'inviter à se libérer de leur histoire. Drago ne lui rendit pas son sourire, au contraire, il continua à la regarder même lorsqu'elle détourna les yeux.

#

Au cours de la soirée, Ils avaient été rejoints par Gary, à la grande surprise de Noah. Harry avait fait les présentations et le jeune homme s'était naturellement assied à leur table.

L'ambiance était plutôt à la rigolade et au flirt.

Finalement, écoutant les conseils de Blaise, Noah avait décidé de tenter « les coups d'un soir ». Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas l'énergie nécessaire pour s'engager dans quelque chose de sérieux. Enfaite, elle n'avait ni le temp ni l'envie.

Mais c'était assez compliqué de draguer alors que son ex petit-ami semblait surveiller ses moindres faits et gestes.

\- « tu n'as rien remarqué, ma petite Noah ? » lui dit Ginny, en se plaçant à ses côtés.

\- « quoi ? » répondit la blonde, curieuse.

\- « comment il s'appelle le collègue d'Harry ? »

Automatiquement, Noah lança un regard vers le jeune homme qui semblait être particulièrement prit par sa partie de fléchette.

\- « Greg… Ou Gary, je ne sais plus… Pourquoi ? »

\- « il n'arrête pas de te mater, je crois que tu lui fais de l'effet »

Noah regarda son amie d'un air dubitatif mais reporta tout de même son attention sur le Greg ou Gary, en question.

Ce dernier lui lança un sourire charmeur qui fit papillonner les yeux de l'avocate.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot, Ginny posa bruyamment son verre et tapa des mains, surexcitée.

\- « bon, écoute, ça ne t'engage en rien. Vous pouvez juste passer du bon temps ensemble et… »

\- « je t'arrête tout de suite, je n'ai pas envie de me le faire »

Ginny lui saisit la tête et la dirigea vers le jeune homme, manquant de lui briser la nuque.

\- « Il est franchement canon, mate-moi ce fessier… Attend… Hermione, ramène-toi ici »

La dénommé Hermione vint les rejoindre

\- « qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

\- « je sais que tu es plutôt branché filles maintenant, mais le collègue d'Harry… On est d'accord qu'il est canon »

\- « filles ou non, je sais toujours reconnaitre un beau fessier quand j'en vois un. » s'exclama Hermione, posant ses yeux sur le fessier en question.

\- « tu vois, même les lesbiennes ne restent pas de marbres face à lui. »

Hermione tiqua

\- « tu sais que je ne suis pas une référence… Et puis, je me considère plutôt bisexuelle et non plus lesbienne »

\- « ça veut dire que tu peux retomber amoureuse d'un homme ? » demanda Noah

\- « Et bien… Je pense oui. Mais je suis très heureuse avec Robyn et aucune personne sur terre ne la vaut »

Noah lui sourit tendrement, heureuse de son bonheur.

\- « j'aimerai ressentir ça pour quelqu'un. Etre prête à me dresser contre le monde entier, par amour pour lui. » avoua tristement Noah, sentant une solitude intense en elle.

\- « tu trouveras, sois en certaine. Et peut-être même que tu l'as déjà trouvé, mais que tu ne le vois pas »

Noah grimaça, peu convaincu.

\- « vous l'avez su comment ? Je veux dire, j'ai été amoureuse, éperdument même, mais j'avais l'impression qu'aucuns n'était fait pour moi. Je n'avais pas cette certitude au fond de moi. Comment on le sait que cette personne est faite pour vous ? Qu'est-ce qu'on ressent ? »

\- « personnellement, je sus que Blaise était le bon dès le moment où j'ai senti que c'était différent des autres fois. Je ne me suis pas posé de question, j'ai juste écouté cette petite voix au fond de moi qui me criait de ne pas le laisser. Ça doit être simple, je ne parle pas de la situation, mais de tes sentiments. Enfaite, c'est tellement évident que tu ne te poses pas plus de questions. Et je pense aussi que l'amour arrive toujours là où on l'attend le moins. »

\- « c'est exactement ça. Ça te prend aux tripes. Au début, tu peux te poser des questions, tu peux te dire que ce n'est pas possible, que c'est absurde même, mais en y réfléchissant de plus près, tu te rends compte que c'est finalement une évidence et que tu ne peux rien y faire. Si cette personne te demandait de tout plaquer pour aller élever des Mandragores au fin fond de la Mongolie, tu n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde parce que la simple idée de la quitter te rend malade. Ce que j'aime chez Robyn, c'est qu'elle me fait rire, avec elle tout à l'air simple et j'ai l'impression que je n'ai jamais été aussi forte de toute ma vie. C'est la première personne à qui je pense même quand la plus insignifiante des choses m'arrive, parce que je ressens cette envie de lui dire que mon café est infecte ou que je me suis achetée un croissant à la boulangerie du coin. »

Le cœur de Noah cognait violemment. Inconsciemment, elle posa les yeux sur l'unique personne que lui invoquait ces paroles.

Assise sur cette chaise qui commençait vraiment à lui faire mal aux fesses, au milieu de cette foule d'anonymes et d'amis, tout se mettait en place dans sa tête. Elle remplissait maintenant les pièces vides d'un puzzle. Avec lui, c'était différent… Cette personne avec qui tout ne serait pas facile mais qui en valait la peine. Elle était difficile à vivre, mais il arrivait à la supporter et à faire ressortir le meilleur d'elle. Il avait été là et l'était toujours. Il la faisait rire et prenait soin d'elle.

Peut-être que c'était finalement lui… Ou peut-être que la chaleur combinée à l'alcool la faisait halluciner.

Lorsqu'il lui sourit, elle fut incapable de lui répondre. Détournant le regard, elle essayait de ne pas céder à la panique interne qui régnait en elle.

\- « Noah, ça va ? » demanda Hermione

La jeune femme fit un simple signe de la tête.

\- « oui. Il fait une de ces chaleurs ici » s'exclama la blonde, en faisant de l'air avec ses mains.

Hermione saisit leurs verres et annonça qu'elle allait les resservir.

\- « Bon… Greg ou peu importe son nom, tu ne veux toujours pas te le faire ? » recommença Ginny

\- « je crois que finalement, j'ai besoin de m'envoyer en l'air » répondit-elle, en se levant

#

 _Poudlard, 2 mois plus tard._

Assise par terre, devant la classe où se déroulait un cours de sortilège Gryffondor/ Serpentard, Venus lisait calmement.

Son cours de botanique s'était terminé plus tôt que prévus et elle attendait à présent ses deux amis.

Au départ, elle avait paniqué lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée à Serdaigle, seule, sans ses cousins auprès d'elle. Elle avait eu peur que cela provoque leur éloignement étant donné qu'ils étaient tous les trois dans des maisons différentes, mais rien n'avait changé entre eux.

Ils avaient même trouvé une routine qui leur permettait de ne jamais passer une journée sans se voir.

Ils étaient même appelés le « Trio Arc-en-ciel ». Toujours fourrés ensembles et gare à celui qui voudrait s'interposer ou s'en prendre à l'un d'eux.

Elle lisait attentivement, comme sa marraine le lui avait appris, son prochain cours. Soudainement, elle sentit une présence et leva doucement les yeux.

\- « salut »

La jeune fille resta un moment muet, ne sachant quoi répondre.

\- « c'est à moi que tu t'adresses ? » bafoua-t-elle, en se traitant mentalement de débile

Le jeune garçon lui sourit et Venus sentit ses joues s'empourprer. Elle se redressa maladroitement et essaya d'adopter une pose qui ne lui donnait pas l'air d'une empotée.

\- « je te reconnais… Tu es la fille du Trio, où sont tes copains ? »

Venus essaya de garder son calme, mais les battements de cœur n'arrangeaient pas vraiment les choses.

\- « ce ne sont pas mes copains mais mes cousins. Ils sont en cours »

Le jeune garçon secoua simplement la tête, en souriant.

\- « et c'est quoi ton nom ? »

\- « Venus et Toi ? » répondit-elle,

\- « Terrence. Et tu es en quelle année, Venus ? »

Son prénom n'avait jamais été prononcé comme cela auparavant. Elle se surprit à aimer ça. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle n'était qu'en 1 ère année, ce serait trop la honte. Il avait l'air d'être en 4éme ou 5 -ème années et personne de cet âge ne s'intéresserait à une gamine de comme elle.

\- « Mais attends, je me souviens de toi à la répartition. Tu es une première année ?»

\- « oui » avoua, la jeune fille, à contre cœur.

Le dénommé Terrence se redressa soudainement et parut moins familier. Avant qu'il ne dise quelque chose, un brouhaha se fit entendre dans les couloirs et Venus vit le dénommé Terrence se diriger vers ses camarades, non sans lui avoir lancé un dernier regard.

Le cœur de la jeune fille rata un battement. Les portes de la pièce s'ouvrirent et ses deux acolytes sortirent visiblement heureux d'en finir avec les cours.

Chacun leur tour, ils la saluèrent d'une accolade.

\- « on fait quoi ? On a une heure de libre avant de manger ? » demanda Aaron, fourrant ses feuilles dans son sac, sous les yeux choqués de sa cousine

Avant que Venus ne puisse dire un mot, il lui passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'obligea à avancer.

\- « j'ai un devoir de potion à finir, je propose la bibliothèque et après on va espionner les joueurs de Quidditch » proposa Teddy

\- « Oui pour la bibliothèque mais ça sera sans moi pour le terrain de Quidditch »

Les deux garçons se retournèrent vers elle, dans un même geste.

\- « allez Venus… Sans toi, c'est nul » lui dit Teddy

\- « mais oui, on reste juste 5 minutes et après on va manger » renchérit Aaron, une mine de chien battu

\- « Allez, dit oui… » dirent-ils, en chœur

Venus leva les yeux au ciel

\- « vous me saoulez les garçons » dit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

#

\- « Robyn, on peut prendre ça ? » demanda Matthews, en lui montrant les paquets de bonbons qu'il avait entre les mains

\- « j'ai reçu des instructions précises de ta mère, elle ne veut pas de bonbons »

Matthews baissa la tête et ses épaules s'affaissèrent. Robyn se sentit immédiatement coupable et regretta de l'avoir ramené avec elle mais elle n'avait pas vraiment eu le choix.

\- « s'il te plait, Robyn. » insista le petit garçon.

La jeune femme se resigna

\- « bon, un seul paquet et uniquement un seul. Je n'ai pas envie d'entendre ta mère faire un exposé sur les risques du sucre sur la santé. »

Matthews rigola et déposa le paquet non voulu sur une étagère. Il attrapa un pan du manteau de Robyn et la suivit dans le rayon fuit et légume.

Hermione avait donné une liste très précise des produits à prendre mais sa compagne était quand même perdue face à tous ces choix.

Ne parvenant pas différentier la coriandre du persil, elle demanda l'aide du petit.

\- « à ton avis mon chéri, lequel est du persil ? »

Il lui lança un regard semblable à celui que sa mère lançait aux gens lorsque ceux-ci posaient des questions qu'elle jugeait un peu trop stupide.

\- « bah celui qui s'en le plus bon » répondit-il, le plus naturellement du monde

Robyn, ainsi qu'un jeune homme qui se trouvait là, rigolèrent face à l'air sérieux du petit. Elle secoua la tête et saisit plusieurs branches de céleris, qu'elle déposa dans son cadi.

\- « bon, on prend les deux et on verra bien » dit-elle, en passant les légumes au petit qui était très heureux d'aider

\- « c'est quoi la suite ? »

La jeune femme regarda la liste

\- « et bien… Le lait et les boissons et on aura fini »

Matthews secoua la tête et se mit à pousser le cadi, mais sa courte taille l'empêcher de voir ce qu'il se passait devant lui.

\- « fait attention, mon chéri. N'écrase personne »

\- « c'est pas grave. Tante Noah et Oncle Blaise vont nous sauver de la prison »

Une nouvelle fois la métisse éclata de rire, en se demandant où allait-il chercher ça. Mais son rire s'arrêta soudainement, lorsque le cadi rentra en contact avec une personne.

S'apprêtant à s'excuser, la jeune femme fut happée par la surprise. Elle ne s'attendait pas à la voir.

Il eut un moment de flottement durant lequel les deux femmes se regardaient.

\- « Robyn »

\- « maman »

Matthews, qui sentait que la situation était bizarre, se cramponna à la jambe de la jeune femme.

Robyn regardait sa mère. Cette femme qui l'avait mise au monde mais qui n'avait pas hésité à la sortir de sa vie. Cela faisait plus de 6 ans qu'elles ne s'étaient pas revues. Elle remarqua que sa mère avait vieilli. Ses dreadlocks avaient blanchi par endroit et des rides étaient désormais présentes sur le coin de ses yeux. Elle tenait fermement son sac près d'elle et ne semblait pas vraiment à l'aise.

Ses yeux, semblable à ceux de sa fille, se posèrent sur Matthews avant de se fixer à nouveau un point invisible au dessus de la tête de Robyn.

\- « comment vas-tu ? » demanda enfin la mère

\- « je vais bien. Je suis bientôt diplômé. »

Elle vit sa mère secouer simplement la tête, tout en lançant un regard en direction de Matthew.

\- « Comment va papa ? Et Tracee ? »

Une fois de plus, sa mère la regarda sans vraiment le faire.

\- « ils vont bien »

Robyn sentait l'émotion l'envahir. Même si cela faisait de nombreuses années que les liens étaient rompus, cela lui faisait mal de voir à quel point elle était devenue étrangère à sa famille. Seule la présence du petit l'empêchait de craquer.

\- « bon, je suis contente que tu ailles bien. Passe une bonne journée »

\- « maman, attend… »

Elle vit sa mère hésiter avant de se retourner vers elle.

\- « j'habite près d'ici, si tu veux passer un jour… Pour… Je ne sais pas, parler… Je serais très contente » lui dit-elle, en sortant un papier où elle griffonna, d'une main tremblante, son adresse

Elle lui tendit le bout de papier mais sa mère ne fit aucun geste, fixant simplement le bout de papier. De longues secondes passèrent, avant que le papier ne quitte de ses mains pour se retrouver dans ceux de sa mère.

#

Assise sur son canapé, les pieds sur la table, Hermione réfléchissait sur les changements qu'on pourrait apporter à une nouvelle potion.

Elle mordillait son stylo tout en lisant un manuel de potion flottant devant elle.

Lorsqu'elle entendit les bruits de clef dans la serrure, elle referma son bouquin. Tournant sa tête afin de mieux voir ses deux amours. Matthews portait un paquet de papier toilette, tandis que sa compagne avait l'air de ne pas trop s'en sortir avec les courses. Elle se leva afin de l'aider un peu.

\- « maman regarde, j'aide Robyn » s'écria le petit, en déposant le paquet comme s'il pesait des tonnes.

Hermione lui sourit tendrement, en déposant un baiser sur le sommet de son crâne.

\- « c'est bien, mon cœur. Tu peux aller jouer maintenant »

Matthews fila comme flèche vers ses jouets, sous le regard moqueur de sa mère. Se tournant ensuite vers Robyn, elle remarqua son air maussade

\- « ça va, toi ? » demanda

Robyn lui sourit

\- « ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux ranger ça pour moi ? Je vais aux toilettes » répondit Robyn, avant de filer sous le regard interrogatoire de sa compagne.

Tandis qu'elle rangeait, tout un tas de questions se bousculaient dans l'esprit de la brune.

\- « dis-moi, mon cœur, il s'est passé quelque chose au supermarché ? »

Matthews, qui jouait avec des figurines, s'arrêta un instant

\- « elle ne savait pas c'était quoi du pilsil »

\- « du 'persil'. » le corrigea Hermione, en souriant

\- « et puis, après mon cadi il a cogné sa maman. »

Hermione faillit lâcher le pot de confiture qu'elle avait en main.

\- « comment ça ? Vous avez vu sa maman ? »

\- « bah oui. Mais c'était trop bizarre. »

Et elle comprit.

\- « Matthews, tu restes calme et tu ne touche à rien. Je dois parler avec Robyn. Je te fais confiance » dit-elle, en se dirigeant vers l'étage.

Arrivé à l'étage, elle la trouva allongé sur le lit, le regard dans le vide. Fermant la porte derrière elle, Hermione alla s'assoir sur le lit, près d'elle. Robyn pleurait, ce qui brisa le cœur d'Hermione.

\- « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda-t-elle, d'une voix douce, en lui prenant doucement la main.

\- « je suis une inconnue pour ma famille. Tu te rends compte, ma propre mère s'est comportée avec moi comme si j'étais une inconnue. »

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire et de sa main libre, elle lui caressa doucement la joue, pour essayer les larmes qui coulaient encore.

\- « je ne savais même pas qu'ils avaient déménagé. Je ne sais même pas ce que devient ma grande sœur ou si mon père va bien. Je ne sais rien d'eux et ils ne savent rien de moi. »

\- « qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit ? »

\- « rien de ce que j'ai toujours voulu lui dire. On a échangé des banalités, même Matthews et moi, on a plus de conversation. »

\- « Tout le monde à plus de conversation avec Matthews. Cet enfant est une pie » plaisanta Hermione

Robyn sourit, en se redressant un peu. Elle s'adossa contre le mur et remonta ses jambes sur son buste. Hermione vint déposer sa tête sur ses genoux et enroula son bras autour de ses jambes.

\- « je lui ai donné l'adresse d'ici. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi mais je me suis sentit obligé de le faire. »

\- « tu veux qu'elle et le reste de ta famille fassent partis de ta vie, c'est normal. Et si cette rencontre signifiait qu'il serait temps d'enterrer la hache de guerre et de faire la paix. Tu as besoin de ta famille »

Robyn la regarda soudainement dans les yeux.

\- « tu es ma famille. Toi et le petit. Je ne veux pas de personnes qui ne m'acceptent pas tel que je suis. Je veux leurs montrer que j'ai réussi, sans eux. »

Hermione l'embrassa tendrement.

\- « alors pourquoi tu lui donnais notre adresse ? » demanda la brune

Robyn poussa un soupire.

\- « tu as besoin qu'ils reconnaissent leurs torts. Qu'ils te demandent pardon de t'avoir laissé tomber alors que la famille est sensée être là dans les bons comme dans les mauvais moments. Tu veux leur prouver qu'ils avaient tort » continua la brune

\- « c'est mal ? »

\- « je n'en sais rien. Tout dépend de ce que tu en retiras au final. Parfois le mieux, c'est d'oublier le passé et de tout recommencer sur de nouvelles bases. »

Robyn l'embrassa en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- « tu sais que je t'aime toi » dit-elle, en déposant un baiser sur le bout du nez d'Hermione

Cette dernière éclata de rire

\- « je sais, je sais. » répondit-elle, en déposant un baiser dans le coup de sa compagne.

Elle se lova davantage dans les bras de Robyn.

\- « ça va mieux ? »

\- « toujours, quand je t'ai dans mes bras »

Hermione lui offrit un sourire éclatant avant de lui voler un baiser.


	29. Chapter 28

_Janvier_

\- « Salut, rentre » s'exclama Pansy en s'écartant de la porte

Noah rentra tout en enlevant son manteau et l'accrocha sur le porte manteau.

\- « tu n'as pas prévu de m'assassiner, rassure-moi ? » plaisanta la blonde, en se dirigeant vers le salon, où Pansy l'attendait déjà.

\- « bien sûr que non » fit précipitamment Pansy, prenant Noah de court

\- « je plaisantais… »

La brune lui fit un sourire crispé avant de s'assoir sur le canapé et de se servir un verre de vin. Noah regarda partout autour d'elle, ne sachant pas où se mettre. Devait-elle s'assoir ou attendre qu'on l'invite à le faire ?

\- « on n'en est pas au point où je dois te dire de t'assoir, quand même ? »

Noah s'affala quasiment, mit les pieds sur la table et piqua le verre que son amie avait entre les mains.

\- « Bon, pourquoi je suis ici ? » demanda la blonde, après un bref moment de silence.

\- « il faut qu'on parle sérieusement »

\- « Oh Merlin, tu vas me larguer ? »

Pansy lui asséna un coup sur l'épaule

\- « je suis sérieuse. J'ai été horrible avec toi et ma jalousie est infondée »

L'avocate prit une pose plus solennelle

\- « ne dis pas ça. J'ai aussi ma part de responsabilité là-dedans, je n'ai pas à solliciter Ron à chaque fois qu'un truc foireux m'arrive. Je dois aussi comprendre qu'il a une vie et je dois apprendre à gérer mes émotions sans lui »

\- « je crois que je suis un peu jalouse de ta vie » avoua Pansy,

Noah laissa échapper un rire sec

\- « tu n'es pas sérieuse ? Tu as la vie dont beaucoup rêvent. Une personne à tes côtés, des merveilleux enfants, un foyer. En quoi ma vie de mère célibataire, incapable de garder un mec, collé au basque de son couple d'amis mariés et torturer par son passé, peut te rendre jalouse ? »

\- « c'est vrai que vu comme ça, ta vie est merdique »

\- « va te faire foutre » rigola la mère célibataire, incapable de garder un mec et collée au basque de son couple d'amis mariés.

\- « Tu es libre, Noah. Libre d'être qui tu es, libre de vivre où tu veux et d'aimer qui tu veux. Tu as le choix dans ta vie et une identité propre. Tu n'es rattaché à personne et les gens te vois telle que tu es »

\- « je ne comprends pas, Pansy, u es tout aussi libre que moi »

Cette dernière poussa un soupire, cherchant ses mots et empêchant les larmes de couler.

\- « j'ai l'impression de ne plus savoir qui je suis. Les gens ne me voient que comme la femme de Ron ou la mère des jumeaux. Je veux qu'on me voie comme avant, tu vois ? Je veux être comme toi. Etre mère mais sans que cela ne me définisse uniquement. Et puis, j'ai impression de ne rien foutre de ma vie, à part faire à manger à l'autre rouquin et ses gosses. Ça fait plus d'1 ans que je me suis arrêté de bosser, mon boulot ne me manque même pas mais pourtant je veux avoir une activité professionnelle pour me sentir moins inutile. Ma vie craint, je crains »

Noah la prit dans ses bras et attendit patiemment qu'elle arrête de pleurer.

\- « oh putain je suis soulagée. » s'exclama Noah

Pansy se moucha bruyamment avant de lui lancer un regard de chien battue qui n'avait pas l'air de comprendre ce qu'il se passait

\- « tu ne me déteste pas, tu es juste en pleine crise existentielle. »

La brune sembla soudainement être soulagé aussi.

\- « oh… »

Noah se leva et alla à la cuisine. Saisissant 2 petites cuillères, elle inspecta le frigo. Ce frigo contenait toujours plusieurs pots de glaces. Officiellement, Ron lui avait dit que c'était pour faire plaisir à Venus, mais officieusement, tout le monde savait que c'était pour faire plaisir à son propre ventre.

Elle prit son préféré qui était aussi celui de son amie. Vanille, brownie et caramel fondant au beurre salé. Le meilleur.

Revenant vers au salon, elle se déchaussa et prit place sur le canapé, les jambes étendus devant elle. Le visage de Pansy s'illumina, elle se rapprocha de la blonde et prit une bouchée de la glace.

\- « Ton boulot ne te manque vraiment pas ? »

\- « non… Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi je me suis orientée mes des études médicales. Ça ne me plait plus. »

\- « qu'est-ce que tu veux faire alors ? Tu as une idée du domaine où tu aimerais évoluer ? »

\- « tu sais à quel point j'aime organiser des évènements, et bien je me suis dit que, peut-être, je devrais en faire un métier »

\- « mais c'est merveilleux, surtout que tu as un don pour ça. Donc tu vas faire dans de l'évènementiel ? »

\- « j'aimerai oui, comme ça je pourrais aménager mes horaires et me mettre enfin à mon compte. Mais je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de ce lancer dans ça maintenant. Avec Ron, on se débrouille plutôt bien niveau finance et j'ai peur que monter une entreprise maintenant soit risquer »

\- « Tu as 28 ans, Pansy. Si tu veux commencer une nouvelle carrière, fait le maintenant. On a qu'une seule vie et puis tu ne vas pas continuer à faire un métier que tu n'aimes plus. »

Pansy secoua doucement la tête.

\- « et puis, tu pourras organiser le mariage d'Hermione et de Robyn… Bon, c'est vrai qu'il faudrait d'abord que cette société l'autorise »

Pansy rit en reprenant une cuillerée de glace.

\- « ou bien le mariage d'Harry »

Le cœur de Noah s'emballa

\- « tu ne l'as pas entendu ? C'est fini pour lui » dit-elle, d'une voix joviale

\- « pourquoi ça l'air de te faire autant plaisir ? »

\- « Quoi ? mais pas du tout… Je dis juste qu'il ne veut plus se marier et je le comprends »

La brune regardait la blonde avec amusement et suspicion. Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, la sonnerie de la porte résonna.

\- « Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda Noah, ravie de cet élément importun

Pendant qu'elle se dirigeait vers la porte, Pansy haussa mes épaules

\- « peut-être que Ron a oublié ses clefs »

Ce n'était pas Ron, mais la sœur de celui-ci qui se trouvait sur le pas de la porte.

\- « je dérange ? » demanda Ginny, en rentrant tout de même.

\- « mais vas-y rentre, fais comme chez toi » murmura Pansy,

Ginny effectua les mêmes gestes que Noah au début, et alla prendre la place de Pansy.

\- « vous faites quoi ? »

\- « Noah était en train de m'avouer qu'elle en pinçait pour Harry »

Ginny afficha un air choqué tandis que Noah avala un morceau de brownie de travers.

-« Genre… Harry? Harry Potter? Notre ami? »

\- « T'en connais beaucoup des Harry, toi ? » rigola Pansy

La rousse lui lança un regard blasé avant de reporter son attention sur Noah, qui essaye de reprendre une respiration normale après son quasi-étouffement.

\- « qu'est-ce qui te plait chez lui ? Je veux dire, il est bien sympathique mais ça reste Harry »

\- « mais ce n'est pas toi qui était amoureuse de lui avant de te mettre avec Blaise ? »

Noah et Pansy éclatèrent de rire, et la blonde fut prise, une nouvelle fois, d'une forte quinte de toux.

\- « alors déjà d'un, on avait dit qu'on ne reparlait plus de cette époque et de deux, j'étais jeune et naïve »

\- « En attendant, tu rêvais de devenir madame Potter » renchérit Pansy

\- « Imagine tu te serais marié avec lui. Vous auriez eu deux enfants, un James brun et une Lily rousse » ajouta Noah, morte de rire

\- « vous vous souvenez quand il voulait appeler Matthews, Albus ? Bah ma chère Ginny, t'aurais eu un gamin du nom d'Albus »

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel, avant d'être contaminé par les rires de ses amies.

\- « bon… Noah, tu as vraiment des sentiments pour lui ? Je pensais qu'on délirait tous et qu'il ne se passait rien entre vous »

\- « il ne se passe rien entre nous. C'est juste que… Je ne sais pas trop enfaite »

\- « vous avez couché ensemble ? » demanda soudainement Pansy

Noah grimaça

\- « Non, bien sûr que non. » dit-elle, vivement

\- « peut-être que c'est ça le problème. Tu as simplement du désir sexuel pour lui et les sentiments n'ont rien avoir là-dedans » répondit Pansy

\- « couche avec lui et après tu seras fixé »

Noah regarda ses amies avec un air outré.

\- « ce n'est pas sexuel, j'en suis certaine. Et je n'ai pas envie de compromettre mon amitié avec lui pour du sexe »

Pansy et Ginny se regardèrent.

\- « tu te souviens, Ginny, de la dernière fois au bar, Hermione et toi m'avaient décrite vos sentiments pour Blaise et Robyn ? Et bien, la seule personne qui m'est venu en tête était lui. Je ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, mais je pense énormément à lui et pas qu'en simple ami… »

\- « qu'est-ce que tu ressens pour lui ? là si je te dis 'Harry', à quoi tu penses ? » demanda Ginny, sérieusement

\- « je ne pense à rien, je sens juste cette chaleur bizarre monter en moi et mon cœur s'emballer. Je ressens cette sensation de paix et de bonheur que j'ai quand je suis avec lui… » fit Noah, avant de se rendre compte du regard que lui lancé les deux jeunes femmes.

« …Je crois que je passe trop de temps avec lui et que si on prenait un peu nos distances, tout ça s'en ira » finit-elle, en espérant que cette conversation sera bientôt close.

\- « Euh… j'en doute fortement » rigola Pansy

\- « comment ça ? » s'indigna Noah

\- « tu n'as pas le simple béguin pour lui, tu es en train d'en tomber amoureuse ou du moins, de développer de véritables sentiments pour lui. » répondit Ginny,

La blonde éclata de rire, pensant à une blague. Mais les visages sérieux de ces deux folles la firent s'arrêter soudainement. Une expression de panique prit place sur son visage

\- « vous n'êtes pas sérieuse ? Vous pensez que je suis réellement amoureuse de lui ? Mais c'est absurde, c'est l'ex-mari d'Hermione… C'est… C'est… Mais putain vous êtes sérieuses ? »

\- « Merde… On s'en tape des autres. Tu as des sentiments pour Harry. » s'exista Ginny

Pansy semblait plus réservé

\- « tu penses faire quoi ? tu vas lui dire ? »

\- « dire quoi ? Il n'y a rien à dire. » s'exclama précipitamment Noah

Une fois de plus, la brune et la rousse se regardèrent.

\- « tu comptes faire comme si tu ne ressens rien pour lui ? » demanda Pansy

Noah grimaça, en saisissant la bouteille de vin.

\- « on peut parler d'autre chose ? »

#

 _12 ans plus tôt, Poudlard_

Dans les dortoirs des Serpentard, Noah lisait tranquillement. Elle profitait de ce calme causait par l'absence de ses camarades.

Elle n'aimait pas particulièrement la salle commune. C'était bruyant, peu chaleureux mais surtout remplis de gens qu'elle ne supportait pas.

Tout le monde avait l'air d'être à la botte de ce crétin décoloré.

Plongeant sa main dans un paquet de biscuit, son attention fut attirée par l'intrusion d'une jeune fille.

Elle était brune, les cheveux coupés en carré et de taille moyenne. Noah l'avait déjà vu trainer avec le décoloré et un autre garçon du nom de Bob ou Basile, elle ne s'en souvenait plus trop.

La jeune fille alla s'assoir sur un lit, dos à Noah et semblait pleurer.

La blonde ne savait pas trop comment agir. Elle sortit doucement sa main du paquet de gâteau et se força à reprendre la lecture de son livre. Mais les gémissements de la brune commencèrent à l'agacer.

\- « tu veux un mouchoir ? »

La brune sursauta en se redressant, ce qui fit sourire Noah.

\- « alors, tu le veux ce mouchoir ou non ? » fit Noah, agacée, en lui tendant un mouchoir

La jeune fille brune hésita un moment avant de se diriger vers Noah et de saisir le morceau de tissue.

\- « merci »

\- « je t'en prie »

Noah lui avait proposé un mouchoir pour qu'elle arrête de chouiner mais ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle s'asseye près d'elle.

L'amitié n'était pas réellement quelque chose d'innée chez elle et encore moins le fait de consoler une personne. Intérieurement, elle souhaitait que cette intruse s'en aille pour qu'elle puisse retrouver cette solitude qu'elle aimait temps.

\- « je m'appelle Pansy »

\- « d'accord » répondit simplement Noah, ne voulant pas aller sur le chemin des confidences

Pansy la regarda de ses yeux verts et semblait l'observer sans gêne.

\- « tu es la nouvelle, toi. Celle qui ne parle à personne »

Noah garda un visage neutre et ne lui répondit pas. Pansy poussa un profond soupire.

\- « je suis conne. » lâcha-t-elle, en recommençant à pleurer

Noah leva les yeux au ciel, en se demandant comment elle pouvait s'en débarrasser. Peut-être que si elle lui faisait la conversation, le temps passerait plus vite et ladite Penny ou… peu importe, s'en irait rapidement.

\- « tu veux en parler ? » proposa Noah, à contre cœur

\- « il n'en a rien à foutre de moi. J'ai beau être là pour lui, faire ce qu'il me dit, il se comporte comme si j'étais qu'une moins que rien. »

Noah se força à garder un visage neutre mais elle n'en pensait pas moins.

\- « c'est pour un garçon que tu te mets dans des états pareils ? »

Pansy lui lança un regard noir.

\- « ce n'est pas n'importe quel garçon »

La blonde leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « laisse-moi deviner, le décoloré ? »

Pansy la toisa

\- « oui, comment tu sais ? »

\- « tu le suis à la trace à croire que sans lui, tu ne peux pas vivre. C'est lamentable et franchement ça te donne mauvais genre. Une fille ne doit pas se rabaisser à ce point pour un garçon, sinon, ça veut dire qu'il ne te mérite pas »

\- « tu as déjà été amoureuse ? » demanda Pansy, froidement

\- « je n'ai pas besoin de l'avoir déjà été, pour savoir ce que je vaux et ce que je mérite. Amoureuse ou non, tu n'as pas à le laisser te traiter de cette manière. Et puis, s'il est incapable de voir quel genre de fille tu es, un autre le verra. »

La brune lui sourit

\- « je sais tout ça… Mais c'est dur. Et puis je crois qu'au fond je ne suis pas réellement amoureuse de lui. »

\- « pourquoi tu te retrouves ici à pleurer et raconter ta vie à une inconnue, si tu ne l'aimes pas réellement ? »

Pansy éclata de rire sous le regard surpris de Noah.

\- « ça t'arrives d'être gentil ? Je veux dire, je suis une connasse mais toi, tu ne prends aucune pincette »

Cette réplique fit sourire la blonde, qui se détendit un peu.

\- « mais tu as raison. Je vais arrêter de lui accorder trop d'importance et on verra bien. »

Pansy se pencha vers le paquet de gâteau et en prit quelques-uns, sous le regard « scandalisé » de Noah.

\- « tu t'acclimates un peu ici ? je veux dire, c'est cool Poudlard, mais à la longue c'est chiant »

\- « je m'emmerde un peu, c'est vrai. Je ne connais personne »

\- « et bien maintenant, tu me connais. »

Noah lui lança un sourire distant, tout en espérant qu'elle puisse s'en aller le plus vite possible.

Elles restèrent silencieuses pendant un instant. Pansy, les yeux perdus dans le vide. Noah, l'observant.

\- « il s'appelle comment le mec qui te met dans cet état ? » lança la blonde

Le silence commençait un peu à être pesant. Pansy se tourna vers elle, et prit une pose plus confortable.

\- « Drago Malefoy »

\- « ah. » fit simplement Noah

\- « quoi ? »

\- « rien. C'est juste qu'il ne m'a pas l'air commode. »

\- « tu ne le connais même pas »

\- « justement. Il ne me donne pas vraiment envie d'apprendre à le connaitre. Prétentieux, égocentrique, un peu trop sur de lui… »

La brune éclata de rire

\- « c'est tout lui »

\- « et ça te plait ? »

\- « je n'en sais rien. Je ne pense pas. »

\- « alors pourquoi tu lui cours après ? »

Un autre silence s'installa entre les jeunes filles.

\- « je crois que je suis habituée à jouer ce rôle avec lui. Tu sais, celui de la fille éperdument amoureuse mais en réalité je ne le suis pas… Enfin, plus maintenant… Enfin, peut-être que si, mais juste un peu »

\- « Sur 7 milliard d'individus et tu n'as trouvé que cette idiot » murmura Noah

Les deux jeunes filles se regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire. Elles restèrent encore un petit moment à discuter, enfin, Noah se contentait d'écouter Pansy qui déversait sa colère sur tous les gens qui peuplaient ce château.

En quittant la pièce, la brune fit promettre à la blonde de se mettre à ses cotés lors du diner. A contre cœur, Noah accepta en se disant que cela ne l'engageait à rien et que cette nouvelle « amitié » ne durerait pas plus d'un diner.

#

 _Présent_

Vendredi soir, dans leur habituel, la petite bande s'était réuni. Ils étaient réunis en l'honneur de Drago qui fêtait ses 29 ans, même si ce dernier ne voulait absolument pas le fêter.

Comme d'habitude, ils avaient pris une table mais dans le courant de la soirée, ils s'étaient éparpillés.

Blaise et Drago se défiaient pour savoir le quel allait boire le plus de téquila, sous le regard médusé de ceux qui s'étaient attroupé autour d'eux.

Du coté des fléchettes, Ron pulvérisait tous les records en battant tout le monde. Plusieurs personnes acclamaient son nom.

Hermione et Robyn étaient sur la piste de danse et semblaient être sur le point de fusionner tellement leurs corps étaient rapprochés.

Au fond du bar, on pouvait voir Noah engagée dans une partie de billard qui l'opposait à Harry. Elle s'était mise en équipe avec un jeune homme du nom Éric, tandis que Harry s'était associé à l'ami de celui-ci, nommé Sam

\- « Si je gagne, j'ai droit à quoi ? » demanda Harry, qui s'apprêtait à jouer

La jeune femme fit semblant de réfléchir, mais l'ambiance bonne enfant et les grammes d'alcools dans son sang, ne l'aidaient pas vraiment à rester lucide.

\- « Tu seras mon valentin » lui dit-elle, en le pointant du doigt

Harry lui sourit de toutes ses dents, avant de prendre position et de jouer. En un seul coup, il mit les trois balles restantes dans le trou, ce qui provoqua un cri victorieux de Sam, qui se mit à courir un peu partout, entrainant Harry avec lui. Noah secoua la tête en souriant face à l'air paniqué d'Harry, qui n'avait pas vraiment l'air de savoir ce qu'il se passait.

Elle se pencha vers Éric

\- « il n'a pas l'habitude de gagner ton ami, je me trompe ? » demanda Noah, un criant légèrement

\- « c'est un looser » répondit-il, en souriant

Il finit d'une traite sa bouteille

\- « t'en veux une autre ? je vais m'en prendre une »

\- « non merci, ça ira pour moi… Merci pour la partie »

Éric lui sourit

\- « oh ce n'est rien. Merci à toi d'avoir accepté de jouer avec nous. Je vous ai souvent vu ici tes amis et toi, et c'est bien la première fois que j'ose t'aborder »

Noah tiqua un peu.

\- « et bien la prochaine fois, tu sauras que tu peux venir nous saluer »

\- « je n'y manquerai pas. Tu es sûr de ne rien vouloir d'autre ? »

\- « Sur et certaine. »

Après un dernier sourire échangé, il la laissa.

La jeune femme s'assied sur une chaise qui trainait là et termina lentement sa bière. Le sourire qu'elle avait aux lèvres ne la quittait pas.

\- « C'est le fait que je sois ton valentin qui te fais sourire comme ça ? » demanda Harry, en s'échouant près d'elle.

\- « ta course folle est terminé ? »

\- « ce type est timbré… J'ai failli m'éclater la tronche à cause de ses conneries »

\- « faut croire que tu n'attires que des malades »

Harry éclata de rire

\- « et la plus malade de tous, c'est bien toi » s'exclama Harry avant de se prendre un coup

Noah l'observa discrètement, ne voulant pas trop attirer son attention. Ses chevaux étaient en pétard et quelques mèches lui collaient au front. Ses lunettes étaient légèrement tordues et sa barbe avait définitivement pris du terrain.

\- « ça ne te gratte pas trop ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant la barbe du jeune homme

\- « je m'y suis habitué. Tu n'aimes pas ? » dit-il, en se la frottant vigoureusement.

\- « ça te donne un air plus mature. Ça te va bien »

\- « l'une de mes collègues m'a dit que j'étais encore plus sexy comme ça » lui informa Harry, d'un air pompeux

Il la vit lever les yeux au ciel et cela le fit rire.

\- « elle est myope ta collègue ? »

Il passa un bras autour de son cou et l'attira contre lui afin de frotter sa barbe contre son visage, sous les cris de protestations de Noah.

Assieds à leur table, Ginny et Pansy discutaient de tout et de rien, en observant ce qui se passait un peu partout.

La rousse leva les yeux au ciel, lorsqu'elle vit son idiot de mari terminer d'une traite son shot avant de lever victorieusement ses bras en l'air.

\- « quand je pense que j'ai épousé ce gamin »

Pansy éclata de rire

\- « ça leur fait du bien de lâcher un peu prise. »

\- « On approche de la trentaine tout de même »

\- « Putain, 30 ans. Avant je voyais ça comme la fin de la vie, mais finalement c'est le début d'une vraie vie d'adulte. »

Ginny lui lança un regard moqueur

\- « je pense que l'on est tous des adultes maintenant… »

Un cri se fit entendre. Tournant la tête vers le bar, elles virent Drago affalé au sol sous le rire moqueur de Blaise, qui essayait de le relever.

\- « … Okay, presque tous des adultes. »

Pansy partit dans un fou rire qui emporta la rousse.

Reprenant son sérieux, l'attention de la brune fut attirée par le comportement de deux personnes au fond de la salle.

\- « tu vois ce que je vois ? »

\- « Quoi ? la pelle que Robyn et Hermione sont en train de se donner ? » fit Ginny, regardant les deux jeunes femmes

Pansy reporta son attention une micro seconde sur ce que Ginny venait de lui dire.

\- « non pas ça…- _regardant Robyn et Hermione_ \- mais c'est vrai que c'est vachement chaud… Bref… Harry et Noah, à ton avis, ils se disent quoi ? »

Ginny chercha ses deux amis du regard avant de le trouver. L'un quasiment collé à l'autre, ils avaient l'air de bien se marrer.

\- « je ne sais pas, mais ça à l'air d'être marrant, vu comment ils se marrent »

\- « tu crois qu'elle va lui dire ? »

\- « connaissant Noah, elle attendra qu'il fasse le premier pas, connaissant Harry, il ne fera pas le premier pas et les connaissant, ils vont se voiler la face jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies »

Ginny éclata de rire

\- « n'empêche, ils vont plutôt bien ensemble. »

\- « j'ai peur de la réaction de Dray. Il va péter un câble » s'exclama Pansy, en regardant Drago, qui riait aux éclats.

\- « obligé, attend ton ex dont tu ne t'es toujours pas remis, fricote avec le mec que tu n'aimes pas »

\- « parfois j'ai envie qu'ils se remettent ensemble et que leurs histoires ne se finissent pas de cette manière. » avoua Pansy

Ginny la regarda en biais.

\- « Mais et Harry ? Elle a l'air de tenir à lui »

La brune haussa ses épaules, avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

\- « j'ai du mal à les voir ensemble. C'est Harry et Noah, quoi. »

\- « au contraire, je trouve qu'ils vont bien ensemble. Ils ont quasiment le même passé et ils peuvent se comprendre sur tout un tas de sujets. Et puis ne dit-on pas souvent que les couples les plus inattendus sont les plus beaux. »

\- « qui a dit cette connerie ? »

\- « je ne sais plus, j'ai dû le lire quelque part. Dans tous les cas, s'il doit y avoir un truc entre eux, personne ne pourra se mettre en travers de leur chemin. »

Pansy souffla une nouvelle en se demandant comment cette histoire allait finir. En à peine 2 ans, leur bande avait connus tout un tas de changements qui n'étaient pas près d'être finir.

#

Assied à son bureau, Ron contrôlait la mise en page du prochain numéro. Evidemment, l'affaire de ses deux amis était toujours en une, et pas seulement de son journal.

Il lisait les articles et faisait certains commentaires lorsqu'une idée, une photo ou tout autre chose ne lui convenait pas.

Il aimait son boulot et les responsabilités que cela engendrés. Il s'était dirigé vers des études de journalisme sans grande conviction mais y avait rapidement prit gout. L'investigation était son point fort, vu que durant toute sa scolarité il l'avait affiné auprès de son meilleur ami.

Il se rappela de la tête de ses proches lorsque, diplôme en poche, il avait exprimé le désir de créer son propre journal. Ils avaient pris son désir pour une folie, lui rappelant qu'on ne s'improvise pas patron d'un média. Il devait commencer par le commencement, c'est-à-dire, comme journaliste ou du moins stagiaire et qu'au fil des années, il grimperait les échelons et finirait par monter sa propre marque.

Il était sur le point d'y renoncer lorsque Noah, qui était aussi à la recherche d'un local pour son cabinet, lui informa qu'un vieux journal en faillite recherchait un nouveau patron.

Il s'était donc présenté, sans réelle espoir, et avait postuler.

Il se souviendrait toute sa vie du jour où il reçut la lettre d'acceptation et le sentiment de fierté qui l'avait submergé. Sa mère en avait pleuré, Hermione lui avait fait une liste des choses primordiales à faire et lui avait donné une tonne de livres sur l'entreprenariat et le leadership. Livres qu'il n'avait évidemment pas touché et qu'il entreposait chez lui, dans ce même bureau.

Les idées pleins la tête, il avait procédé à un véritable rafraichissement du magazine. Le renommant tout d'abord, pour symboliser un nouveau départ lui avait dit Blaise, puis changeant du tout au tout la ligne médiatique, il voulait s'imprégner de ce nouveau poste.

6 ans après, son affaire se portait plutôt bien. Il avait réussi à s'imposer parmi les meilleurs. Certes la charge de travaille était astronomique mais pour une fois, il aimait ça. Hermione lui disait toujours que, d'une certaine manière, il était devenu comme elle. Devant elle, il grimaçait mais au fond, cela le touchait beaucoup.

L'un des plus grands moments de sa carrière restait à ce jour, le moment où une grande maison d'éditions américaines l'avait approché en lui communicant leur désir de collaboration.

Il avait d'abord cru à une mauvaise blague de Malefoy – qui était aux Etats-Unis à ce moment-là- mais avait vite compris que le blond n'y était pour rien et que son boulot intéressait vraiment.

Après plusieurs aller-retour Londres-New-York, un contrat avait était signé et la sortie du journal d'information « The Venus » était prévus pour le mois de Février à venir.

\- « mon amour, il y a du courrier pour toi » l'informa Pansy, en entrant dans la pièce

Ron alla l'embrasser avant de récupérer les enveloppes portant son nom

\- « je viens juste de déposer les petits chez Harry, donc on aura la soirée pour nous tous seuls » dit-elle, malicieusement

\- « Intéressant… »

\- « alors ? les nouvelles sont bonnes ? » demanda Pansy en s'asseyant à son bureau

Une bouffée d'adrénaline mélangée à de l'excitation, envahit soudainement Ron.

\- « je crois que c'est bon » dit-il, en direction de sa femme, en lui montrant une grande enveloppe.

La jeune femme se leva soudainement

\- « vas-y, ouvre »

Les mains tremblantes, il s'exécuta fébrilement.

Toutes les heures fournies, la fatigue accumulée, le stress et les doutes… Tout cela en valait la peine. Rien n'était comparable à ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Son travail était reconnu et mieux encore, apprécié.

\- « je suis si fière de toi, mon amour »

Il la prit dans ses bras

\- « c'est grâce toi, je n'aurais jamais réussi sans toi »

\- « c'est ton travail. Ne m'en attribue pas le mérite »

\- « mais tu m'as énormément soutenu, je n'y serais jamais parvenu sans toi »

Pansy l'embrassa tendrement

\- « j'ai toujours cru en toi »

Ron alla s'assoir sur son bureau

\- « tu y tiens vraiment, à ton projet ? »

Elle lui lança un regard surpris, ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il s'en souvienne.

\- « ce n'est pas vraiment le moment et puis… »

\- « je crois en toi »

\- « nos finances et puis les jumeaux… »

\- « je crois en toi » répéta-t-il, en lui saisissant le visage

\- « vraiment ? »

\- « évidemment. A ton tour de réaliser tes rêves. »

#

\- « bonjour, Miss Pearson» la salua Drago,

\- « bonjour, Monsieur Malefoy »

\- « prenez place, je vous en prie »

Il avait rendez-vous avec une de ses correspondantes de l'étranger. Kathleen Pearson, directrice adjointe d'une grande entreprise spécialisée dans l'approvisionnement de produits médicaux. Elle était là pour que vendre un nouveau produit que le Ministère jugeait dangereux jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

Elle était donc venue d'Australie afin d'apporter elle-même les résultats des essaies effectués récemment.

En prenant place à son bureau et en attendant qu'elle lui présente le dossier, il ne put s'empêcher de la détailler.

Elle était plutôt séduisante. Un carré brun rendait son visage encore plus attirant. Sa peau mate faisait ressortir le marron de ses yeux, ce qui lui donnait un air mystérieux. Il y avait quelque chose en elle qui l'intriguait.

\- « vous trouverez ici tous les résultats nécessaires. »

Drago saisit le dossier se mit à lire, sans remarquer que son interlocutrice l'observait avec autant d'attention que lui un instant plus tôt.

\- « Les effets secondaires sont tout de même non négligeable. Vomissement, incapacité à utiliser sa magie durant plusieurs jour, perte de la vue dans certains cas… »

\- « je sais, je sais, mais regardez le taux de guérissons. Dans 99,99% des cas, les patients infectés par ce virus retrouvent leurs pleines motricités. Ce n'est absolument pas négligeable. Et puis, comme dans tous traitements, les gens doivent s'attendre à des effets secondaires. » dit-elle, avec aplomb

Le jeune homme fut séduit par son charisme et la confiance en elle qu'elle dégageait. On aurait Noah. Il chassa l'image de la blonde qu'il avait en tête avant de lire une nouvelle les lignes qui se trouvaient sous ses yeux.

\- « 99,99% ce n'est pas 100 % » répondit-il, malicieusement

\- « mais ce n'est pas 90%. Il vaut mieux être à 00,01% de la perfection qu'à 10 %, vous ne croyez pas ? »

Cette réplique le fit rire, tout comme elle.

\- « vous avez du culot, vous, les australiens »

\- « je ne suis pas australienne, même-ci j'y habite, mais dominicaine. Et oui, je suis culotée, c'est bien pour ça que je fais ce métier »

Il secoua simplement la tête, s'empêchant de rajouter un commentaire.

\- « vous venez souvent à Londres ?

\- « pas autant que je le voudrais. J'y viens souvent pour une à deux journées avant de rentrer à Sydney. Je n'ai pas le temps de visiter aussi bien le coté Moldu que sorcier. »

Drago gesticula un peu sur son siège.

\- « je ne connais pas grand-chose du coté moldu mais des sorciers oui. Je connais chaque recoin de cette ville, si cela vous tente, je pourrais vous faire visiter » proposa-t-il, d'un ton charmeur

Elle remit nerveusement sa mèche derrière son oreille avant d'offrir un sourire tout aussi charmeur que celui qu'arborait son homologue.

\- « pourquoi pas ? » dit-elle, en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

Drago sourit, s'enfonçant un peu plus sur son siège. Elle était joueuse et il aimait les jeux.

\- « vous fêtes quoi ce soir ? »

\- « que me proposez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle, en s'appuyant négligemment contre l'accoudoir.

\- « je connais un restaurant… »

\- « je n'aime pas diner à l'extérieur. » le coupa-t-elle

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Ils se regardèrent pendant un long moment

\- « je suis un très mauvais cuisinier »

\- « je suis une excellente cuisinière »

Ils éclatèrent de rire

\- « chez moi, 21 heure ? Je finis »

Elle se leva aussitôt imité par Drago.

\- « Aurevoir, Monsieur Malefoy » lui dit-elle, en lui présentant sa main

\- « aurevoir, Miss Pearson »

Lorsque leurs mains se touchèrent, Drago ressentit comme un coup d'électricité remontant le long de son bras, jusqu'à atteindre son cœur qui commença à s'affoler violemment.

Il n'arrivait pas à défaire ses yeux des siens. Il se fit même la réflexion de n'avoir jamais vu des yeux aussi lumineux de sa vie.

Lorsqu'il la lâcha, un sentiment étrange le prit. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, il eut envie de lui crier de rester. Et Lorsqu'elle se retourna vers lui, ce sourire sur les lèvres et son regard lumineux sur lui, il ressentit une nouvelle fois cette décharge électrique mais cette fois-ci dans son estomac.

\- « à ce soir, 20 heure, dans le grand Hall. Et on improvisera pour la suite »

#

 _Février_

Assise sur un banc du parc et malgré le froid, Venus attendait sa cousine Victoire aka Vicky. Les deux jeunes filles s'étaient données rendez-vous, afin de passer un peu de temps toutes les deux, sans la présence de leurs cousins.

Plongée dans le livre que lui avait donné sa tante Hermione, avant son entré à Poudlard, elle ne vit pas la personne qui se venait dans sa direction.

\- « toujours plongé dans les bouquins »

Venus releva la tête, plaçant ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle lui fit un sourire timide en refermant son livre sur son doigt, servant de marque page.

\- « je ne suis pas une Serdaigle pour rien » fit-elle,

Il laissa échapper un rire, avant de prendre place à ses côtés. Une fois de plus la jeune fille sentit une chaleur inconnue l'envahir.

\- « tu m'espionnes ou quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, voulant engager la conversation

Il lui lança un regard en biais avant de sortir un livre de sa blouse, attirant ainsi la curiosité de Venus.

\- « j'ai pris l'habitude de venir ici pour trouver un peu de calme. Donc techniquement, c'est toi qui empiète sur mon terrain. Mais comme tu as l'air gentil, je ferais une exception pour toi »

Venus leva les yeux au ciel.

\- « c'est tellement généreux de ta part, Terrence. Je suis touchée » dit-elle, ironiquement

Il rit doucement et se mit à son tour à lire. Il y avait une distance entre eux mais Venus avait l'impression de ressentir sa chaleur corporelle. Elle avait tenté de se replonger dans l'histoire de Poudlard, mais la présence de ce garçon la perturbait. Elle voulait savoir qu'est-ce qu'il lisait, elle voulait l'observer lire mais n'osait même pas respirer correctement.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, priant pour que sa cousine ne débarque pas maintenant.

\- « tu lis quoi ? » entendit-elle,

Elle regarda son livre, se rendant compte que ce n'était pas vraiment intéressant comme sujet. Elle se rappela de l'expression blasé que son père avait eue lorsque sa tante le lui avait donné. La jeune fille lui montra simplement la couverture mais ne s'était pas doutée qu'il allait effectuer un mouvement vers elle, collant leurs épaules.

\- « j'ai dévoré ce livre avant même ma première année. Il est très intéressant »

\- « tu trouves aussi ? Ma tante me l'a offert pour que je puisse connaitre pleins de chose sur le château qui va m'héberger pendant les 7 prochaines années. Mes cousins trouvent que c'est ennuyeux » s'excita la jeune fille,

\- « tu es réellement une Serdaigle » dit-il, amusé

\- « et toi ? Tu lis quoi ? » demanda Venus, légèrement perturbé

Il se remit en place et lui montra à son tour la couverture de livre. Comme lui, Venus se rapprocha de lui mais évita de le toucher.

\- « _ce que le jour doit à la nuit_ » lu-t-elle, avant de sourire, reconnaissant ce livre

Il la regarda surpris.

\- « tu connais ? »

\- « évidemment, cette histoire m'a traumatisé. Je l'ai lu plusieurs fois en français et en anglais. » répondit Venus, légèrement vantarde

\- « tu parles français ? » demanda-t-il, impressionné

\- « j'étais dans une école bilingue et ma mère a une fascination étrange pour la France. Je passe quasiment tous mes étés laba depuis que je suis petite, j'ai donc eu le temps de devenir bilingue »

\- « dit moi un truc »

\- « en quoi ? » paniqua-t-elle

\- « en chinois… En français bien sur »

Venus ne savait pas quoi lui dire. De plus, la manière qu'il avait de la regarder la perturbait un peu. Elle se mit soudainement à souhaiter que sa cousine débarque pour la sauver.

\- « _tu as de très beaux yeux_ » prononça-t-elle, rougissante, dans un français impeccable

Soudainement des éclats de voix se firent entendre. De loin, la jeune fille reconnu les cheveux blonds de sa cousine ainsi que ceux bleus de Teddy et la touffe immanquable d'Aaron. Une panique monta en elle, une panique que remarqua Terrence.

\- « tu devrais aller les rejoindre avant qu'ils ne viennent perturber mon sanctuaire »

Elle lui sourit, fourra son livre dans son sac et se leva.

\- « Bon bah… Salut, et si tu as besoin de cour de français, fais-moi signe. Professeur Weasley à votre service » dit-elle, en réajustant son écharpe correctement.

Il rit doucement

\- « Passe une bonne journée, Venus »

Une fois de plus, la manière qu'il avait de prononcer son prénom la perturbait un peu. Elle lui fit un dernier signe de la main avant de se diriger vers ses cousins.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à leur hauteur, elle remarqua le regard d'Aaron fixer l'endroit où Terrence était assis.

\- « c'est qui ? » demanda-t-il, en balançant son menton négligemment

\- « personne, on y va » répondit Venus, précipitamment.

\- « mais pourquoi tu étais assise avec lui ? »

\- « pour rien… salut Vicky » répondit la jeune fille, en saluant sa cousine

Aaron et Teddy se regardèrent, se rendant compte que leur cousine ne leur disait pas tout.

\- « bon, vous avez prévus quoi ? » demanda Venus, voulant à tout prix changer de conversation

\- « on peut se poser près du lac ? Il ne fait pas très froid et j'ai envie de prendre l'air » proposa Victoire

\- « ouais, pourquoi pas… » fit Teddy, en haussant les épaules.

\- « Allons-y, alors »

\- « pourquoi tu es si pressé de partir, Venus ? » lui demanda Aaron, le regard suspicieux

La petite blonde essaya d'afficher une expression neutre, mais elle sentait bien que la rougeur sur son visage la trahissait.

\- « mais pour rien. Je trouve que c'est une bonne idée, c'est tout » répondit Venus, nerveusement

\- « c'est tout… » répéta Aaron

Venus lui fit un sourire crispé

\- « tu ne me lâchera pas tant que tu ne sauras qui c'est, hein ? » fit-elle, résigné

\- « Aaron, si elle n'a pas envie de nous en parler, ce n'est pas grave » intervenu Teddy

\- « Merci » répondit Venus, en lançant un regard reconnaissant à son ami.

\- « bon, on y va là ? » s'impatienta Victoire

Les quatre jeunes gens se dirigèrent donc vers le lac. Aaron lançait des regards insistants vers Venus, qui faisait semblant de ne rien remarquer.

Venus et Victoire finirent par laisser les deux garçons seuls, lorsqu'ils proposèrent de faire un tour vers le terrain de Quidditch.

#

Assise confortablement dans son fauteuil, Noah lisait tranquillement. Rien de mieux qu'un vieux jogging, un pull doux et bien chaud, de grosses chaussettes et une bonne tasse de thé.

Comme à son habitude une douce musique faisait office de présence.

C'était la Saint-Valentin.

Il était prévu qu'elle la passe avec Harry mais ce dernier à eu une mission de dernière minute. Chacun de ses amis était occupé et finalement l'idée de la passé seule ne la déranger pas tant que ça.

De toutes les manières, sa fille rentrerait pour les vacances de février dans une semaine. Elle profitait encore un peu d'un temps calme avant de consacrer sa pleine attention à son « bébé ».

Elle releva la tête, en entenant la sonnerie retentir. Glissant le marque page dans son livre, la jeune femme se dirigea vers la porte.

\- « Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? » demanda Noah, réellement surprise de la voir

Il semblait peu sur de lui

\- « Je passais par là et je me suis dit que… Nouille, crevettes sautées et nems au poulet » répondit Drago, en lui montrant le paquet qu'il avait entre les mains

La douce odeur des crevettes chatouilla les narines de Noah. Une petite voix en elle lui criait de na pas le laisser entrer mais elle se dit que rien de mal ne pouvait se passer.

\- « bienvenue chez moi, Malefoy » s'exclama-t-elle, en le laissant entrer.

Elle lui saisit le paquet odorant tandis qu'il se débarrassait de son manteau.

\- « il faut arrêter de me prendre par les sentiments, je vais prendre 10 kilos à cause de vous »

\- « vous ? »

\- « Blaise a tendance à m'apporter des crevettes lorsqu'il a un truc à me demander »

Il passa derrière le comptoir et l'aida à disposer les aliments dans les assiettes. Pendant qu'elle cherchait des couverts, il sortait les verres et une bouteille de vin.

Une impression bizarre prit Noah. Elle eut l'impression que rien n'avait changé entre eux. Ses yeux le suivirent lorsqu'il alla déposer les verres sur la table du salon.

\- « tu n'avais rien de prévu, j'espère »

Elle lui sourit

\- « si c'était le cas, tu ne serais pas là, Malefoy »

Lorsqu'elle lui tandis son assiette, leurs mains se touchèrent pendant une fraction de seconde et leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

Après un moment lourd, elle prit place à ses cotés

\- « Tu ne te sens pas trop seule ? » demanda Drago

Noah le regarda un instant, ne sachant pas comment interpréter sa question.

\- « je veux dire, sans Venus » précisa-t-il, en souriant

\- « si, elle me manque. Mais je me dis qu'il fallait bien couper le cordon à un moment »

\- « j'ai 29 ans et ma mère n'a toujours pas coupé le cordon »

\- « ta mère est… »

Il lui lança un regard faussement menaçant, qui la fit rire

\- « spéciale » finit-elle, par dire

\- « mouais… »

\- « c'est bon ? je m'en suis bien sorti ? »

\- « c'était dans votre intérêt, Miss Jones »

Ils eurent tous les deux, une impression de déjà-vu.

En venant chez elle, Drago voulait s'assurer qu'il était prêt à passer à autre chose. Mais là, auprès d'elle, toutes ses convictions s'écroulaient.

C'est étrange la manière donc ils avaient de reprendre leurs vielles habitudes lorsqu'ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Peut-être que c'était ça leur problème, ils ne changeaient pas et s'efforçaient de reproduire les mêmes erreurs.

\- « j'ai rencontré quelqu'un » lança Drago

Noah eut un mouvement de recul. Il avait rencontré quelqu'un.

C'était bizarre de l'entendre dire ça.

\- « c'est du sérieux ? »

\- « j'ai envie que cela le devienne. »

\- « je suis contente pour toi. »

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

\- « je suis vraiment contente pour toi, Malefoy »

\- « elle s'appelle Kathleen »

\- « pourquoi tu n'es pas avec elle ce soir ? »

\- « elle habite à Sydney, donc c'est un peu dur d'être avec elle »

\- « vous vous êtes rencontrés comment ? »

\- « on avait un rendez-vous professionnel et je ne sais pas, il y a un truc qui m'a poussé à l'inviter à sortir. Ça fait un mois maintenant. »

Un autre silence s'installa. Noah ne savait pas trop comment réagir ni quoi dire. Tout cela était étrange. Passer la Saint-Valentin avec son ex et l'entendre dévoiler ses sentiments pour une autre, était un temps soit peu étrange.

\- « qui est au courant ? »

\- « personne. Je me sens comme un gamin et je n'ai pas envie que les autres me pourrissent la vie et mon histoire »

« Mon histoire », ces mots résonnaient dans l'esprit de Noah.

\- « si tu le sens alors fonce » dit-elle, essayant de cacher le malaise qui prenait place en elle

Drago lui lança un regard mi triste mi en colère. Au fond de lui, il voulait qu'elle souffre un peu de le savoir avec une autre, mais comme d'habitude, elle ne laissait rien paraitre.

Une colère insoupçonnée monta en lui.

\- « ça ne te fais rien de me savoir avec une autre ? »

\- « c'est ta vie Malefoy, tu vois qui tu veux, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. »

\- « je ne te demande pas de commenter ma vie mais seulement si, au fond de toi, tu ne ressens rien ? On s'est aimé quand même, ça doit te faire un peu bizarre de savoir que je suis avec une autre »

La jeune femme déposa assez violemment son verre sur la table.

\- « c'est pour ça que tu t'es pointé ici ? Pour voir comment j'aillais réagir à l'annonce de ta nouvelle romance ? »

Drago prit une profonde inspiration et essaya de se calmer.

\- « je suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû m'emporter »

Noah, qui s'était mentalement préparée à une dispute, parut désemparée.

\- « tu vas bien, Malefoy ? »

Il sourit en buvant une gorgé de son verre.

\- « tu sais c'est quoi mon souhait le plus cher ? »

\- « rester toute ta vie jeune, riche et beau ? » dit-elle, ironiquement

Il éclata de rire

\- « ok, mon deuxième souhait le plus cher ? »

Leurs regards se rencontrèrent une nouvelle fois

\- « j'aimerais tellement qu'on ait une relation plus stable. Peu importe qu'elle soit amicale ou autre, je veux faire partie de ta vie et je veux que tu fasses partie de la mienne. J'aimerais tellement que l'on parvienne à cohabiter tous les deux, dans le respect, la sérénité. »

\- « je le veux, Malefoy. Et je pense que ce que je veux encore plus, c'est ton bonheur. Tu comptes pour moi, tu as compté et tu compteras toujours. Je veux que les choses s'arrangent entre nous, j'en ai marre de me battre avec toi et de toujours m'attendre à une dispute »

\- « toi aussi ? C'est épuisant à la longue. On est des adultes, je pense que l'on peut très bien faire la part des choses et avoir une meilleure relation. »

Elle lui sourit tendrement, approuvant d'un mouvement de tête ce qu'il venait de dire. C'était étrange mais bizarrement excitant.

\- « et si on tentait un truc inédit pour nous ? » proposa Noah, sentant son cœur s'accélérer

\- « je t'écoute »

\- « et si on devenait… attention roulement de tambour – _elle tapa sur la cuisse de Drago_ -… Ami ? »

Le jeune homme grimaça

\- « ami ? c'est un mot que je n'ai jamais associé avec toi… mais ça me plait bien. Drago Malefoy est l'ami de Noah Jones. Ça sonne un peu comme une peine capitale »

Elle lui donna un coup à l'épaule

\- « j'ai vraiment d'être ton ami. On craint tous les deux en tant que couple, on verra bien en tant qu'ami »

Il tendit la main

\- « ami ? »

Elle lui saisit la main

\- « ami »

\- « ça veut dire que je peux te dire avec qui je couche ? »

\- « Non, Malefoy. Je reste tout de même ton ex » répondit Noah, en grimaçant

\- « je peux te demander conseil pour mes relations ? »

\- « non plus. Tout ce qui touche à nos vies amoureuses ou sexuelles ne regarde que nous et nous avons pas à nous le raconter. Tu as Pansy pour ça et moi Ron »

\- « alors, on va faire quoi ? »

\- « je n'en sais rien. Aller boire des verres, s'emmerder l'un l'autre et se confier des truc hypers profonds »

\- « ça à l'aire d'être hyper chouette d'être ton ami »

Noah le regarda d'un air outré

\- « vas te faire foutre, Malefoy »

\- « tu m'as manqué, Noah »

Elle déposa un tendre baiser sur sa joue.

\- « je fais cet effet à beaucoup »

#

\- « c'est tellement calme » fit Ginny, en se collant à Blaise

Ce dernier resserra son étreinte et déposa un baiser sur sa tempe.

\- « tu m'étonnes. »

Ils étaient posés sur le canapé. Tandis que Blaise lisait un livre, Ginny semblait être plongée dans ses pensées. Inconsciemment, elle dessinait des cercles à l'aide de son pouce, sur le torse de son mari.

\- « à quoi penses-tu ? » murmura Blaise, sans lâcher son bouquin des yeux

Sa femme sourit, il la connaissait bien trop.

\- « qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je pense à quelque chose ? »

\- « de un, tu penses toujours à quelque chose et de deux, tu as tendance à ne plus contrôler tes gestes quand tu réfléchies »

Elle sourit de plus belle et prit une position plus confortable.

\- « tu veux d'autres enfants ? »

Blaise sembla beuguer un long moment, avant de fermer son livre et de lui accorder sa pleine attention.

\- « Je croyais que la discussion était close. On se concentre sur Aaron et pour le reste on verra avec le temps »

Ils s'étaient effectivement dit ça. La discussion sur une potentielle adoption avait été jeté aux oubliettes avec l'arrivée d'Aaron.

\- « je sais, je sais. Mais depuis qu'il est parti, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me dire que… Je ne sais pas… Je crois que je commence à envisager un autre enfant »

Blaise lutta contre son envie de sauter au plafond, préférant savoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

\- « et qu'est-ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? Je veux dire, il y a quasiment deux ans de cela, tu ne voulais pas en entendre parler »

\- « je pense qu'il a réveillé un truc en moi. Un chose que je ne soupçonnais pas. J'aime prendre soin de lui et j'aime le fait qu'il me fasse confiance. J'aime te voir avec lui et j'aime cocher la case « enfants » dans les formulaires, mais j'aime surtout le fais d'avoir une famille avec toi »

Le jeune homme lui prit les mains et les portèrent à ses lèvres. Il était heureux de l'entendre dire ça.

\- « tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux, mon amour ? »

\- « j'ai revus mon gynéco afin de savoir quel était exactement mon problème. Mon utérus a des lésions sur sa parois, ce qui empêche toute nidation. Mais mes ovules sont parfaitement fonctionnels »

\- « et ça veut dire… ? »

Elle lui sourit sentant les larmes venir.

\- « ça veut dire qu'en faisant appelle à une tierce personne, on peut avoir un bébé à nous. »

\- « un bébé à nous ? avec nos deux gènes ? »

\- « oui, un mélange de nous deux » dit-elle, la voix nouée.

Blaise la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent un bon moment dans cette position, le cœur battant.

\- « qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? » demanda le jeune homme, précipitamment

\- « s'inscrire dans un centre spécialisé qui nous mettra en contact avec des mères porteuses et on choisira celle qui nous convient. Ensuite, ils récolteront un peu de ton sperme et mes ovules qu'ils féconderont avant de l'inséminer directement à la femme que l'on aura choisie. »

\- « ça l'air si facile. On le fait »

\- « Attend, ce n'est pas si facile… il faut que l'on passe un entretien avec le centre et ça coute assez cher. Et on n'est pas sûr que l'insémination se passe bien et la mère porteuse peut à tout moment refuser de nous le donner à la naissance. C'est risqué et je ne sais pas si j'aurais le courage de faire toutes ces démarches et que finalement, tout se passe mal »

L'enthousiasme du jeune homme diminua un peu. Mais l'image d'un bébé métis ayant les traits de Ginny le poussait à vouloir aller sur cette voie.

\- « si c'est notre seule chance d'avoir un enfant qui nous ressemble alors il n'y a même pas à discuter. T'imagine, un petit nous miniature, courant partout et ayant tes yeux. »

Ginny l'imaginait très bien mais la peur d'être déçus était là.

\- « mais si ça foire ? » demanda-t-elle,

\- « mais si ça fonctionne ? »

#

\- « bonne Saint-Valentin, ma Rose »

\- « Bonne Saint-Valentin, mon Jack »

Elles s'embrassèrent tendrement.

\- « maman, c'est quoi la Saint-Valentin ? »

Elles se retournèrent vers Matthews, qui semblait être dans une intense réflexion.

\- « c'est une fête pour les amoureux »

\- « mais si on n'a pas d'amoureux ? »

Hermione demanda visuellement de l'aide à sa compagne

\- « la Saint-Valentin ce n'est pas seulement pour les amoureux. C'est l'occasion de dire aux personnes que tu aimes que tu les aimes. Tu peux le dire à tes amis, aux membres de ta familles ou n'importe quelle autre personne qui te tiens à cœur »

Matthews secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés. Attendris, Hermione lui passa une main affectueuse dans les cheveux avant de lui donner un baiser sonore, sur la joue.

\- « ça veut dire que maman peut être ma valentine ? »

\- « je serais toujours ta valentine, mon chéri » dit-elle, en le prenant sur ses genoux

\- « est-ce que j'aurais un amoureux quand je serais grand ? »

Les deux adultes stoppèrent leur geste brutalement. Hermione regarda son fils, qui continua à manger comme si de rien n'était, avant de lancer un regard paniqué à Robyn.

\- « pourquoi tu dis ça, mon grand ? » demanda Robyn

\- « bah maman a une amoureuse, alors moi aussi j'aurais un amoureux, c'est mon copain Kyle qui me l'a dit à l'école »

\- « Ton copain Kyle est un crétin » s'exclama Robyn, froidement

\- « Robyn » intervenu Hermione

\- « ça ne se décide pas comme ça, mon grand. Quand tu seras en âge de comprendre et d'interpréter tes sentiments, tu sauras si tu veux un amoureux ou une amoureuse, mais personne n'a le droit de te dire qui tu dois aimer. » se reprit la métisse

\- « et puis rien n'est vraiment définis, un jour tu aimeras une fille et peut-être que tu rencontreras un garçon qui te feras ressentir la même chose qu'avec une fille. Tu auras le droit d'aimer qui tu voudras et sache que maman sera toujours fier de toi et t'aimera toujours. »

Le petit prit une grande gorgé de son thé glacé avant d'enfourner une part de tarte dans sa bouche. Hermione ne pensait pas avoir ce genre de conversation avec son fils de quasiment 6 ans. Il fallait qu'elle consulte Harry pour qu'ils aient une conversation de famille sur ce point.

\- « moi, quand je serais grand je vais me marier avec Venus »

Robyn et Hermione éclatèrent de rire

\- « tu l'aimes bien, hein ? » demanda Robyn

\- « c'est mon amoureuse » dit-il, fièrement

\- « c'est Ron qui va être contente » se moqua sa mère

\- « en attendant, cette petite fera un malheur dans quelques années »

\- « Venus c'est mon amoureuse à moi » s'écria Matthews

#

\- « Ron ? Tu penses que c'est mal d'être au lit le soir de la Saint-Valentin ? » demanda Pansy, se tournant vers son mari, qui somnolé

\- « Tu proposes quoi ? »

Pansy réfléchie à toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux. Les petits chez leur grand-parent, la maison pour eux tout seul, cette magnifique robe en soi qui n'attendait qu'elle dans le placard, cet ensemble de lingeries en dentelles acheté il y a des mois mais toujours pas utilisé et les bougies parfumées dans la commode qui était près à l'utilisation. Tout semblait être prêt à rendre cette soirée inoubliable, mais la fatigue s'était aussi invitée.

Elle avait envie de faire des folies mais la plus grande de toute était une nuit complète.

\- « Une nuit complète sans interruption et une grâce mat' digne de ce nom »

\- « Bordel, je n'ai jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi orgasmique… J'ai envie de toi maintenant »

Il se colla à elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

\- « Weasley, lâche-moi, j'ai sommeil »

\- « il y a une grâce mat' qui nous attend, en profitons-en… »

Pansy éclata de rire face à ses assauts. Il l'embrassa sensuellement avant de vouloir retirer sa nuisette mais elle le stoppa

\- « la dernière fois qu'on a voulu profiter de quelque chose, on s'est retrouver avec deux gamins. »

Allongé sur elle, entre ses jambes, il l'observait avec amour. Il l'aimait.

\- « Tu es l'amour de ma vie, Pansy. J'ai l'impression que toutes mes actions, mes choix, mes regrets, tout cela m'a conduit à toi. Je me sens tellement chanceux de t'avoir. Tu es bien plus que ma femme et la mère de mes enfants, tu es ma moitié, mon passé, mon présent et mon futur. Tu es le choix que je ferais toujours, peut importe dans quelle vie je me trouverai… »

Elle l'embrassa tendrement, les larmes aux yeux.

Ils restèrent un bon moment, l'un collé à l'autre.

#

 _29 ans auparavant, Poudlard_.

Regardant dans son miroir, Emma s'admirait. Elle hésitait à mettre cette robe. Peut-être que cela faisait trop ?

Severus lui avait proposé de passer la soirée ensemble.

C'était la saint-Valentin et elle ne savait pas s'il en avait connaissance. Peut-être qu'il voulait simplement passer une soirée simple avec elle. Entre potions, lecture et câlins.

Cela faisait 4 mois qu'ils étaient « ensemble ». Severus n'aimait pas ce statut.

Emma avait essayé de lui parler de la saint-Valentin mais il faisait la sourde oreille.

Jetant une dernière fois un regard dans la glace, elle s'enroula dans sa cape et saisi ses chaussures à talons. Furtivement, elle se glissa dans le couloir, plongé dans le noir.

Sous ses pieds nus, elle ressentait le froid, ce qui l'obligea à accélérer le pas. Son cœur battait la chamade, comme toutes les fois où elle allait passer la nuit avec Severus, la peur d'être découverte la brouillait les entrailles.

Arrivée devant la porte de sa classe, elle savait qu'il l'a laissé toujours ouverte pour qu'elle puisse accéder à ses appartements en toute discrétion.

Lorsqu'elle entra dans la pièce, elle poussa un soupire de soulagement et se débarrassa de sa cape. Elle enfila ensuite ses talons avant de se diriger vers une petite porte, près de son bureau, qui menait à ses appartements.

\- « Sev' » appela-t-elle, en ne le voyant pas

\- « entre, entre, j'arrive »

Emma ressentit une petite déception lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix provenir de son laboratoire privé. Certes, il n'était pas la personne la plus romantique mais elle s'attendait tout de même à quelque chose. Une fleur, des chocolats ou n'importe quoi qui puisse signifier qu'il tenait un peu à elle.

Ella alla s'asseoir sur ce canapé qu'elle connaissait si bien à présent et laissa ses yeux se perdre dans la contemplation du feu.

\- « salut, toi. » lui dit-il, en l'embrassant dans le cou

Toute la déception qu'elle avait ressentie auparavant, disparu instantanément. Elle l'embrassa tendrement et l'obligea à basculer par-dessus le canapé afin de se retrouver sur elle.

\- « tu faisais quoi ? » demanda Emma, en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

\- « je corrigeais mes dernières copies afin d'être pleinement à toi » répondit-il, en l'embrassant

Emma lui sourit de toutes ses dents. Elle l'aimait ce type, elle l'aimait réellement. Malgré leur statut différent, leur écart d'âge, elle l'aimait et espérait qu'il l'aimait aussi.

\- « tu as prévu quoi ? » le charma-t-elle

Dans sa main, elle vit apparaitre une rose. La jeune fille se redressa, réellement surprise par ce geste. Elle la saisit et la porta à son nez avant de l'embrasser.

\- « ce n'est pas vraiment ma tasse de thé mais j'ai bien vu que cela te ferait plaisir. »

\- « c'est pour moi ? » demanda-t-elle, ému

Severus éclata de rire

\- « non, c'est pour Rusard… » répondit-il, en se levant

Emma colla la rose contre son cœur, le regarda aller vers la cheminé et s'y appuyer.

Ils échangèrent un regard tendre. La blonde sentit toutes les micro particules de son être frémir. Il n'aimait pas parler de sentiments et ne s'épancher par réellement sur ce qu'ils étaient entrain de vivre, mais à ce moment précis, elle ressentait le besoin de laisser parler son cœur.

Lui, contre la cheminé. Elle, assise sur le canapé. Leurs regards plongeaient l'un dans l'autre.

\- « je t'aime » s'exclama-t-elle, brisant ainsi le silence

Une lueur de stupeur passa dans le regard du brun, tandis que la conscience d'Emma la traitait d'idiote.

Il se retourna soudainement et elle le vit baiser légèrement la tête. Un silence, cette fois-ci lourd, s'installa entre eux.

Il était dos à elle, ne voulant pas lui montrer le combat interne qui se déroulé en lui.

\- « tu ne devrais pas me dire ça » souffla-t-il,

\- « mais je le pense »

\- « je ne le mérite pas… Tu ne devrais pas gâcher de si belles paroles pour quelqu'un comme moi. »

Emma fronça des sourcils avant de se lever

\- « je n'en ai rien à faire de ce que tu fais lorsqu'on n'est pas ensemble, je m'en contre fiche de ton passé ou des choses mauvaises que tu as faites… Je t'aime, c'est simple. »

\- « ce n'est pas si simple, figure-toi » s'écria-t-il, en se retourna, la faisant sursauter.

L'atmosphère était devenue électrique

\- « je ne veux pas que tu t'attaches trop à moi. Un jour, il faudra revenir à la réalité et cette réalité ne nous inclue pas. Je ne veux pas que… Quand le moment sera venu, je veux que les choses se finissent avec le moins de dégâts possible… Pour nous deux » lui expliqua Severus, d'une voix ferme

Il vit son doux visage se déformer et des larmes commencèrent à couler. D'un revers de main, elle les chassa.

\- « tu ne crois pas en nous ? » demanda-t-elle, la voix brisée

\- « tu crois vraiment qu'on a un avenir ensemble ? Emma, soyons réaliste, on ne pourra jamais être ensemble. La société ne le permettra pas, ta famille ne le permettra pas… »

Elle se laissa tomber sur le canapé, les mains sur les genoux

\- « Je suis en 6eme années, encore un an et on pourra vivre notre histoire. Je serais majeur et rien ni personne ne pourra nous en empêcher. J'y crois, moi. »

\- « Emma… » souffla-t-il, en venant s'assoir près d'elle

\- « tu as prévus de me quitter ? »

Ella tourna la tête vers lui et lui lança un regard noir, auquel Severus ne s'attendait pas. Il passa nerveusement une main sur sa nuque, signe de sa gêne.

\- « quand ? » demanda-t-elle, froidement

\- « je ne sais pas... je me suis toujours dit que tu me quitterais la première. »

Elle tiqua

\- « mais c'est absurde, pourquoi je te quitterais ? Tu es l'amour de ma vie »

Il lui sourit doucement en lui caressant tendrement la joue

\- « tu es si jeune et tu as la vie devant toi. Un jour tu rencontreras quelqu'un et tu te rendras compte que tu mérites mieux que moi. »

Doucement, elle l'embrassa.

\- « Je m'en contre fiche du futur, là maintenant, c'est toi que j'aime »

Il souffla lourdement, se rendant compte que ça ne servait à rien d'en discuter avec elle.

\- « tu es têtue »

\- « seulement quand cela en vaut la peine »

Un silence s'installa entre eux. Emma posa sa tête contre son épaule.

\- « joyeuse saint-Valentin, Em' » souffla Severus, en posant un baiser sur son front

\- « joyeuse saint-valentin, mon Sev' »

#

 _Présent, Poudlard_

Sortant de son cours de potion, Venus accélérait le pas afin d'arriver à l'heure au point de rendez-vous. Elle avait discuté un peu avec son professeur, accessoirement son grand-père, à la fin du cours et devait maintenant se presser.

Se frayant un chemin dans la foule d'élèves qu'il y avait dans ses couloirs, elle percuta assez durement un élève. Ses affaires atterrirent par terre, provoquant une colère en elle.

\- « mais tu ne peux pas faire attention, un peu. Regarde où tu marches » s'énerva-t-elle

\- « baisse d'un ton, microbe. Et si tu n'es pas contente, tu n'as qu'aller te plaindre à ton grand-père » répondit l'élève responsable, provoquant l'hilarité des élèves autour

Venus resta pétrifiée face aux rires des autres élèves.

\- « c'est quoi ton problème ? je t'ai fait quelque chose ? » demanda-t-elle, froidement, en fronçant des sourcils

Le jeune homme, clairement plus âge qu'elle, lui lança un regard méprisant.

\- « oui, j'ai un problème. C'est les gamines de ton genre. » dit-il, en se rapprochant d'elle,

Elle recula, plus par réflexe que par peur.

\- « ta vie doit vraiment être insignifiante pour que de simples gamines de mon genre, provoquent autant de colère en toi… »

En disant cela, elle ramassa ses affaires et le planta au milieu du couloir. Son cœur battait la chamade et un sentiment désagréable l'envahissait.

Cette impression d'être jugé par les autres la reprit de nouveau.

Devant la grande salle, elle vit les deux personnes qui comptait le plus pour elle et se sentit mieux. Aaron l'accueille d'une chaleureuse accolade tandis que Teddy lui donna un baiser sur la joue.

\- « t'en as mis du temps »

\- « Je sais, j'en suis désolé. J'ai discuté un peu avec… Le professeur Rogue - _elle grimaça_ -… Je n'ai pas vu l'heure »

\- « tu sais qu'avec nous, tu n'es pas obligé de l'appeler comme ça ? » lui rappela Teddy

\- « je n'ai pas envie de l'appeler 'papy' en cours et qu'après tout le monde se moque de moi » dit-elle, tristement

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, se rendant compte que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond.

\- « qui s'est moqué de toi ? » demanda précipitamment Aaron

\- « personne… »

\- « Venus » dirent-ils, d'une même voix

\- « au début de l'année, je me suis trompée en l'appelant en classe. Les gens de ma maison se sont moqués de mois et en venant… Un mec plus âge m'a quasiment agressé et je ne sais même pas pourquoi »

\- « mais pourquoi tu ne nous as rien dit ? »

\- « je ne voulais pas vous prendre la tête avec ça »

\- « nous prendre la tête ? Mais enfin V, on est là pour ça. Et si les gens t'embêtent, dis-le-nous »

La jeune fille hocha doucement la tête, sentant les larmes arriver.

\- « je crois que l'on ne m'aime pas trop ici. »

\- « pourquoi tu dis ça ? c'est ta maison ? »

\- « les gens se comportent bizarrement avec moi. Lorsqu'ils font des choses et que je suis dans les parages, ils se comportent différemment. Personne ne veut parler. Je n'ai que vous et Vicky »

Elle commença à pleurer. Teddy la prit dans ses bras tandis qu'Aaron lui caressait le dos.

\- « je crois que c'est parce que tu es la petite-fille du directeur. Ils doivent avoir peur »

\- « mais je n'ai rien demandé, moi. Ça quand même pas de ma faute si mon grand-père est directeur. » répondit-elle, difficilement

\- « on sait ça mais eux ils ne voyaient que ça. »

\- « tu en parlais à tes parents ? » demanda Aaron

Venus reprit un peu ses esprits, et essuya ses larmes.

\- « t'es malade. Tu veux que ma mère débarque ici et fasse un scandale ? La connaissant, elle risque de faire une descente au Ministère de la Magie pour demander mon transfère dans un collège Moldu »

Les trois jeunes gens rigolèrent

\- « je pense qu'elle ne serait pas la seule à débarquer ici. Ils viendront tous et là, les gens auront une véritable raison de te craindre. »

\- « vous imaginez tante Hermione ici ? Elle nous ferait à tous un discours sur la bienveillance et le respect, pendant oncle Ron lèverait les yeux au ciel d'un air blasé et que Tante Pansy demanderait à tout le monde quel est l'imbécile qui l'a lancé sur le sujet » rigola Teddy

\- « ils me manquent » fit Venus, d'un air nostalgique

Aaron et Teddy partagèrent son ressentit.

\- « On a un cadeau pour toi » annonça Aaron

Venus fronça des sourcils

\- « pour moi ? »

Teddy leva les yeux au ciel, et lui tendit un petit paquet entouré de ruban.

D'une main tremblante, elle découvrit un collier simple mais jolie. Au bout y pendait trois lettres reliées entre elles par une pierre de couleur bleu. V, T et un A.

Elle les regarda les larmes aux yeux

\- « c'est le plus cadeau que l'on m'est fait »

La jeune fille les étouffa littéralement, en sautant dans leur bras.

\- « ça te plait ? » demanda Aaron

\- « évidemment, je vais le garder toute ma vie » répondit-elle, vivement

Aaron l'aida en le mettre

\- « ça va mieux ? »

Elle secoua vigoureusement la tête.

\- « oui, beaucoup mieux. Merci »

\- « la prochaine fois que quelqu'un t'embête, tu nous appelles et on viendra lui éclater la figure »

\- « ouais, tout comme il a dit » ajouta Teddy, aussi férocement qu'Aaron

Venus éclata de rire avant de les saisir chacun par un bras et de les diriger de force vers la Grande Salle.


End file.
